


El Misterioso Visitante. (Cherik – Wolvesilver)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angustía, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Misscarriage, Mpreg, Romance, Universo Alterno, XVIII Century, Yaoi, mutantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 147,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: ─Dame una buena razón para que me quede, Charles.─Estoy encinta.Siglo XVIII, Escocia. La vida de Lord Xavier se transformó la tarde en que un peligroso mutante llegó a Westchester pidiendo ayuda. Logan, a su vez, quedó fascinado con un deprimido Peter. AU, mpreg, con poderes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 76
Kudos: 64





	1. I

I 

A finales del siglo XVII, comenzaron a nacer los primeros mutantes en Europa y las colonias americanas. En las primeras décadas de la siguiente centuria, la sociedad decidió tomar cartas en el asunto contra ellos, viéndolos como una amenaza para su supervivencia. Eran personas extraordinarias, muchas con poderes que podían volverlos semidioses. Los diferentes Estados formaron escuadrones secretos llamados “patrullas anti mutantes” para identificarlos y detenerlos. Se tomaron medidas drásticas: persecución, confinamiento y horribles experimentos en aquellos desgraciados que cayeron en manos de científicos desalmados, obnubilados por la razón y la búsqueda del conocimiento, no por nada lo llamaron El Siglo de las Luces.

En la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII, los mutantes escondían sus poderes con miedo como un estigma y una condena social. No era fácil ser uno de ellos en esa época y había que vivir ocultando la esencia de quiénes eran.

………………………………..

Westchester, Casa Señorial. Escocia, 1777.

Laura Howlett adoraba Westchester. Con sus once años, era pizpireta, amante de las cabalgatas y juegos al aire libre, y por eso no encontraba mejor lugar para realizar sus actividades que la extensa mansión señorial de la familia Xavier. Era la única hija de James Howlett, un hombre de cuarenta y pico de años apodado Logan, adinerado burgués de origen canadiense que había llegado a Escocia siete años atrás, tras quedar viudo. Con esfuerzo y trabajo, su padre había alcanzado el reconocimiento en Edimburgo en el mercado del tabaco por sus contactos con América, y pensaba, más adelante, abrirse al resto de Gran Bretaña. Para su comercio, conoció a muchos aristócratas escoceses y así trabó una fuerte amistad con Charles Xavier, el actual Duque de Westchester. Se habían acompañado mutuamente en los momentos difíciles: Charles lo ayudó a superar la depresión por la muerte de su esposa y Howlett había estado a su lado, tres años atrás, cuando perdió a su padre, Lord Brian Xavier, y quedó a cargo de las posesiones familiares y de su madre, Lady Sharon. Se tenían tanta confianza que cada vez que el escocés debía viajar a Londres por asuntos nobiliarios, lo invitaba a mudarse a Westchester con su hija para que Sharon no estuviera sola. Sí, Charles le tenía tanta confianza que lo dejaba al cuidado de su propia madre.

Laura aprovechaba estas mudanzas para disfrutar de la centenaria casa familiar. Ahora eran las cinco de la tarde y mientras que su padre y Lady Xavier bebían el tradicional té a solas en el opulento comedor, ella salió a cabalgar por el bosque de la propiedad antes de que oscureciera. Se había vestido con su traje oscuro de equitación y llevaba sus botas favoritas, las más cómodas que le permitirían correr por la campiña. Apenas dejó atrás los establos, clavó las espuelas para que el animal acelerara el trote. 

Ya a campo abierto, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, había aumentado la velocidad del corcel, tanto que si su progenitor estuviera presente, le ordenaría que la redujera. El caballo brincaba los troncos caídos, apresuraba por los terrenos llanos y disminuía ante las curvas del sendero. Laura era una jinete experta como lo había sido su madre. Finalmente, después de media hora de trote, se detuvo al llegar a un arroyo. Descendió del corcel y se acercó a la orilla para realizar su siguiente actividad: arrojar piedritas en el agua. Estaba entretenida en eso cuando su audición privilegiada la alertó de un ruido detrás de los arbustos. Podía tratarse de un animal salvaje pequeño. Instintivamente, la niña olfateó. Tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados como parte de la mutación que había heredado de su padre porque ella, Logan y Charles tenían en común el ser mutantes, una condición con la que habían nacido y que por lógico temor, la mantenían oculta. Laura y su padre poseían la percepción aguda de los lobos y garras en los nudillos, que sabían esconder. Charles, por su parte, era telépata. La niña no entendía del todo en qué consistía tal mutación pero su progenitor le había pedido que guardara el secreto.

Con sigilo, se acercó a los arbustos. Tenía los puños preparados para cerrarlos y hacer saltar las garras si había peligro. Se agachó y una mano le atrapó las muñecas por detrás y otra le cubrió la boca. Laura quiso gritar y mordérsela pero el sujeto era un profesional y la inmovilizó al instante. Desesperada, pudo oler que su opresor tenía miedo, más que el que ella sentía, y también una preocupación por alguien, que lo desbordaba. Lo sabía por el aroma del sudor y la tensión del desconocido en el agarre. 

―Tranquila ― oyó una voz grave y calmada ―. No te haré daño. Solo necesito de tu ayuda. 

Otra niña hubiese entrado en pánico, pero Laura no. Tenía una personalidad que asombraba. Sintiendo el temor del sujeto, su preocupación y el pedido de ayuda, se sosegó aunque seguía respirando profundo. Percibió que la opresión en sus muñecas disminuía y también la de la boca. Finalmente, la liberó. Ella volteó y se encontró con un hombre de la edad de su padre, alto, espigado, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, sucia, pantalones desgastados y las botas rotas. Se notaba que había llevado el mismo ropaje por varios días. Tal vez estaba viviendo a la intemperie, quizás estaba huyendo, pero su mirada no la atemorizó, al contrario, el semblante preocupado del desconocido la conmovió. 

― ¿Conoces a James Howlett? ― interrogó el extraño. Tenía un acento que Laura reconoció como el de su profesor alemán cuando vivía en América.

La pequeña asintió mecánicamente. Enseguida se arrepintió pero ya había hecho el gesto. Pensó en esconder el hecho de que se trataba de su padre, aunque el hombre no parecía buscar esa clase de datos porque añadió.

―Está en esa casa, ¿cierto? ― extendió el brazo en dirección al sendero de la mansión. Laura asintió de cuenta nueva ―. Llévanos con él.

― ¿Llévanos? ― preguntó confundida.

El sujeto se hizo a un lado y le indicó que la siguiera. Caminaron un corto trecho entre los arbustos. La niña pudo oler la presencia de alguien más. Sobresaliendo de entre algunas ramas, vio un par de piernas extendidas en el barro con pantalones sucios y botas desgastadas. Podía oír la respiración honda de alguien dormido.

El extraño se inclinó para cargarlo en brazos. Se trataba de un joven de cabello platinado lacio y enmarañado con hojas y pasto en él, que parecía unos diez años mayor que ella, estaba vestido con ropajes gastados, y se hallaba inconsciente, tanto que cuando el sujeto lo acomodaba, no se movió. Pero lo que sorprendió a la niña fue su vientre abultado debajo de la camisa roída. Estaba embarazado y eso significaba que debía tratarse de un mutante, ya que solo ellos podían gestar aun siendo hombres. 

―Niña ― la llamó el hombre para que volviera en sí. Laura parpadeó y alejó la mirada del vientre ―. Llévame con Howlett.

La pequeña oyó suaves quejidos por parte del joven. Dio media vuelta para guiarlos hacia su caballo y cayó en la cuenta de que los desconocidos no tenían medio de transporte.

―Puedo cabalgar, buscar a Howlett y regresar con él ─ propuso ―. Solo deben esperar aquí.

―No ─ contestó el sujeto con firmeza ―. Llévanos con él aunque sea a pie.

Laura seguía oliendo su preocupación. La niña sentía miedo pero también el deber de ayudarlo. Llegaron hasta su corcel y lo montó. El sujeto la observaba impaciente. Ella comenzó a cabalgar a paso de hombre para que él pudiera seguirlo con el joven en brazos.

En el horizonte comenzaba a atardecer. Había sido un día soleado, algo insólito en Westchester, y por eso Laura había salido a trotar con tal entusiasmo. Ahora sus planes habían cambiado y se preguntaba quién era ese desconocido y qué podía querer con su padre.

……………………………..

Acabado el té, Sharon invitó a Logan a jugar una partida de cartas en su salón privado. Charles era su único hijo y el dueño de las propiedades y el título nobiliario después del fallecimiento de su esposo. Sus deberes incluían viajar a la capital británica para asistir a la Cámara de los Lores y pedir audiencias con los ministros del Rey. También controlar financieramente las propiedades de la familia, que además de Westchester, contaba con grandes extensiones de tierras en Escocia, y una casa en Irlanda, heredada de un tío de Sharon.

En estos momentos, Charles debía estar ya cerca de Edimburgo, que quedaba a varias leguas de Westchester, y para no viajar de noche, pernoctaría en la casa del general Richard MacTaggert. Este militar, amigo estrecho del difunto Brian., era el encargado de la patrulla anti mutantes escocesa, y tenía una hija, Moira, con quien las dos familias habían soñado con enlazar a Charles. Sí, Lord Charles Xavier era un soltero codiciado por las mujeres nobles de Escocia, y ya cerca de los cuarenta años, su madre le planteaba que era hora de que sentara cabeza.

Él no la contradecía pero sonreía con picardía, como dándole a entender que por el momento no era su prioridad casarse, aunque con Moira, a quien conocía de toda la vida y con quien congeniaba, podría hacer una buena pareja.

Sharon pensaba en su hijo, en una boda, en nietos y en el futuro del linaje Xavier. Tan concentrada estaba que se equivocó al enseñar una carta y Logan le ganó la partida.

―Lo siento ─ se disculpó Howlett caballerosamente ―. Podríamos anularla y comenzar de cero.

―De ninguna manera ─ rechazó la dama con resolución y le hizo una seña para que anotara el resultado en una hoja que tenían junto a la mesa. 

Logan obedeció. Quitó la pluma del tintero y escribió con letra elegante el número de la partida y su nombre para dejar asentada la victoria.

Sharon comenzó a barajar nuevamente las cartas. Estaba sentada frente al ventanal y volteó hacia allí como distracción. Fue entonces que vio que Laura regresaba cabalgando despacio, en compañía de un hombre que llevaba a un joven en brazos. Asustada, se puso de pie.

Logan alzó la vista para mirarla confundido.

―Es Laura ─ comunicó la dama y rápido sacudió la campanilla, que tenía a un costado, para llamar a la servidumbre ―. Un extraño con alguien herido en brazos viene con ella.

Howlett brincó como resorte y giró hacia el ventanal. Su hija no parecía asustada y la vio desmontar despacio y segura. El desconocido se mantenía a una distancia prudente y observaba nervioso la casa.

―Quédese aquí, Lady Sharon ─ ordenó Logan con autoridad y se marchó rápido hacia la salida.

Dos pajes y el mayordomo habían acudido al sonido de la campana. La señora les indicó que siguieran a Howlett. Ella misma continuó mirando a través del ventanal hasta que su ansiedad le ganó y, resuelta, salió también hacia la calle.

…………………..

Howlett llegó corriendo hasta su hija, con el mayordomo y los dos pajes. Laura se veía tranquila aunque estaba seria. Él no olió miedo en ella sino preocupación por los desconocidos.

―Howlett ─ saludó el extraño con alivio al verlo ―. Puedo reconocerlo sin que se presente por su aspecto lobezno. 

Logan no sabía si se trataba de un cumplido o no, pero poco le importaba en tal situación.

― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es este joven? ─ reclamó más que preguntar. Enseguida notó el vientre abultado y masculló “mutantes.”

―Mi nombre es Erik ─ se presentó el sujeto sin revelar su apellido ―. Este es mi hijo Peter. Hace tres días que perdió la conciencia. La recupera de a ratos, y aprovecho para darle de beber y algunos alimentos, pero desde esta mañana no ha vuelto a despertar. Puede ver su estado, su vientre, y entiende qué pasa, porque sé que usted es uno de los nuestros, Howlett ─ los dos se miraron intensamente ―. Por favor, ayúdeme.

Logan estudió al tal Erik y pensó que era demasiado osado para presentarse y dar a entender lo que eran; mutantes. También comprendió que tenía que estar al borde de la desesperación para haber actuado así. Si el jovencito era su hijo, lo podía entender, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Laura. Miró a los hombres que lo habían acompañado.

―Preparen una habitación de huéspedes para el joven y el caballero, y busquen al doctor McCoy, solo a él.

El mayordomo y los pajes corrieron hacia la casa a cumplir con la orden. Erik suspiró con alivio.

Logan se volvió hacia su hija.

―Lleva el caballo al establo, lobita.

La niña se sonrojó, una cosa era que la llamara con ese apodo en la intimidad y otra delante de estos desconocidos. Seguía aturdida por el encuentro y obedeció.

―Sígueme, Erik ─ ordenó Logan.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la casa con Peter en brazos. 

En la entrada, se había apersonado Sharon. Con aire de matrona de alcurnia, observó a los recién llegados. Enseguida reparó en el joven con el vientre abultado y comprendió la situación.

―Hay que llamar a Hank ─ le murmuró a Logan. Conocía al médico desde que era un niño por eso lo trataba con tal familiaridad.

―Ya lo hice ─ contestó Howlett escuetamente.

―Señora ─ saludó Erik formalmente, bajando la cabeza. No podía besarle la mano porque seguía sosteniendo a Peter.

Ella lo comprendió.

―Bienvenido, señor. . .

―Erik ─ volvió a esconder su apellido.

―Bienvenido a Westchester, Erik – terminó Sharon ―. Mi hijo, el Duque, no se encuentra pero en su lugar, lo invito a entrar y hospedarse ─ y se hizo a un lado con elegancia para guiarlo por el interior de la casa. 

Era una propiedad elegante y sobria, que imponía respeto. Erik había conocido muchas casas de gente de alcurnia pero aquí, a pesar de la soledad de sus paredes, sintió un calor reconfortante y una admiración por el espacio. No entendió por qué.

Lady Xavier se detuvo a los pies de una imponente escalera bifurcada de roble tallado. El mutante la estudió y acomodó mejor a su hijo para subir. Un paje llegó con un candelabro para llevar al mutante hasta la habitación. Logan los acompañó. El aposento preparado era una de las tantas recámaras para huéspedes que tenían, con dos camas pequeñas, una para Erik y otra para su hijo. Cuando el paje se retiró, acomodó a Peter en la primera y se sentó en la punta del lecho para observarlo. Le acarició el pelo enmarañado y el joven gimió.

―El médico está en camino ─ avisó Logan a modo de consuelo, e hizo la pregunta que le atravesaba la garganta ―. ¿Cuánto sabe de mí?

Erik alzó la vista para mirarlo con intensidad.

―Su secreto está a salvo conmigo ─ dejó en claro ―. Mi hijo, usted, yo, los tres somos iguales, usted entiende, y debemos protegernos entre nosotros – acotó con aire de misterio.

― ¿Cómo supo de mí? ─ insistió Logan. La respuesta no lo dejaba tranquilo.

―Tengo mis contactos ─ respondió Erik lacónico.

Howlett estaba perdiendo la paciencia hasta que sus ojos repararon en una sortija que Erik llevaba en el dedo índice de la mano derecha: era de oro macizo con una “M” tallada. Se trataba de un sello que reconoció enseguida. Se estremeció y pensó en el peligro que Sharon, Laura y la servidumbre pudieran correr por su torpeza. Sin darse cuenta, lo había dejado entrar en Westchester.

Erik notó que había visto su anillo y se masajeó el dedo. Ya era tarde para quitárselo; en su desesperación por su hijo, había olvidado esconderlo. Acostumbrado a pelear para sobrevivir, se puso de pie y sacó un puñal oculto en el cinto.

Logan apretó los puños para extraer sus garras.

Peter gimió con más fuerza. Su padre se volvió hacia él y le tocó la frente. El joven comenzaba a tener temperatura.

― ¿Cuánto tardará el médico en llegar? ─ preguntó, angustiado.

Logan escondió las garras y se masajeó los nudillos.

―Son tres horas hasta Edimburgo, ya viajaron a buscarlo y para traerlo serían unas tres horas más. Estaría aquí después de la medianoche.

Erik asintió, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su hijo y guardaba el arma.

―Apenas se cure, abandonaré este lugar ─ prometió solemne.

―Que así sea ─ contestó Logan con frialdad y lo dejó solo.

Mientras se retiraba, dos nuevos pajes entraban con ropa limpia y elementos de aseo, enviados por Sharon para el recién llegado. Encendieron el hogar de la habitación. También lo invitaron a darse un baño y estar listo para la cena puntual en una hora. Lady Xavier le prometía que mandaría a un par de doncellas para que atendieran al joven mientras él comía. Pero Erik declinó el ofrecimiento, se asearía pero no bajaría a cenar porque ni en sueños abandonaría a su hijo enfermo.

Howlett cerró la puerta, caminó unos pasos y se recargó contra la pared. Había actuado de buena fe, ayudando a un desconocido, sin imaginar un ápice de su peligrosa identidad. Ahora solo esperaba que con lo apartado que estaba Westchester de Edimburgo, la noticia del arribo de Erik no llegara a oídos del coronel Stryker ni de su superior, el general MacTaggert, el futuro suegro de Charles Xavier.

……………….


	2. II

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe

II

Logan fue derecho a su recámara. Abrió el último cajón de la cómoda, revolvió las ropas y sacó la pistola, que tenía escondida. Poco podía hacer tal artefacto de metal contra Erik, según lo que podía deducir, pero no tenía otras opciones para proteger la casa. Probó la pólvora y el mecanismo del arma. Guardó varias balas en el bolsillo y se acomodó la pistola en el cinturón, camuflándola con el saco. Bajó a los brincos las escaleras y llamó a dos cocineros y un muchacho, que habían estado en la milicia. Les ordenó que con el mayor sigilo, buscaran sus armas y las prepararan. No debían hablar con nadie del asunto. Cuando Lady Xavier se marchara a dormir, se reunirían con él en la cocina. Después enfiló hacia el comedor. 

La cena se sirvió puntualmente a las siete y media. Laura ya de once años, se sentaba con los adultos para poner en práctica el protocolo de la mesa y porque Sharon sentía que la larga mesa se veía desolada con la sola compañía de su padre. Extrañaba a Charles y esta excusa era una manera de paliar su ausencia. La dama se ubicaba en la cabecera, Logan a su derecha y la niña a su izquierda. 

Retirados los platos, Laura se marchó a sus aposentos para dormir. Los adultos continuaron con una sobremesa. Sharon solía ordenar dos vasos de whisky para concluir la velada pero esta vez sorprendió al mutante pidiéndole uno de sus cigarros. Logan manejaba prácticamente todo el comercio del tabaco en Escocia, así que los suyos eran de una calidad exquisita.

Como buen comerciante siempre preparado para vender su producto, Howlett sacó de su bolsillo una elegante cajita de madera tallada, la abrió y le ofreció a la dama los puros que allí guardaba. Ella eligió uno y él se lo encendió. Después Logan se acercó a una vitrina para escoger un cenicero y regresó a la mesa y preparó otro habano para él.

Fumaron un largo rato en silencio. Sharon era una dama de alcurnia desde el tocado del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies pero tenía a veces salidas que asombraban, como pedir un puro y degustarlo como una experta, o hacer preguntas que sin faltar el respeto, descolocaban a su interlocutor. Soltó el humo en una de sus pitadas y cuestionó.

― ¿Quién es ese desconocido, Logan? ¿Por qué temes que estemos en peligro con él bajo nuestro techo? – lo miró, entretenida con su expresión de sorpresa, y sonrió ―. No tengo la telepatía de mi hijo, pero tu rostro me lo dijo todo. No has hecho más que preocuparte desde que te sentaste a la mesa, no disimulas tus emociones, Logan. Recuerda que no eres de esta isla – bromeó en referencia al célebre “carácter británico.”

―La Canadá de la que vengo está llena de personas de esta isla ― respondió Logan y soltó una carcajada para distenderla. Luego se puso serio ―. Sí, señora. Realmente este tal Erik me preocupa pero quiero que le quede claro que estoy para protegerla a usted y a mi hija.

― ¿Quién es realmente? ― insistió Sharon.

Logan se acomodó en el asiento y dejó caer la ceniza en el recipiente.

―Este mutante es Magneto.

La dama se cubrió la boca, asustada.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Vi su anillo con el sello único e indiscutible – contestó Howlett amargamente ―. La famosa M mayúscula. Aunque habla perfecto inglés tiene la tonada con una mezcla de alemán y polaco. Lo poco que se sabe de Magneto es que creció en Düsseldorf pero pasó su juventud en Polonia, allí se casó con una campesina de un pueblo, y vivió tranquilo hasta que la patrulla anti mutante asesinó a su familia hace ya diez años.

―A su esposa y a su hija ― recordó Sharon con pena ―. Dicen que las atravesaron con flechas para que él no pudiera defenderlas.

―También dicen que quemaron su casa con ellas adentro ― continuó Logan ―. Lo cierto es que perdió a su familia y allí comenzó su venganza. Una vez conocí a un hombre que estuvo presente cuando liquidó a los soldados que la habían asesinado. Fue una masacre y esto dicho por un sujeto que vivió guerras. Magneto es como una sombra oscura, se mueve como un fantasma vengando a los que atacan a los mutantes. También mata a los mutantes que tienen problemas con mutantes que él protege. Su código no está claro, se duda que tenga el honor de un caballero y es temido, temido como el diablo mismo. Mata sin piedad, no se guía por la justicia establecida, tiene la suya, la de la venganza, es peligroso, puede controlar cualquier arma ― bufó para tranquilizarse ―. Si alguien llega a enterarse de que está en esta casa, la desgracia caería sobre nosotros.

―Lo sé ― suspiró la dama y apagó el puro, aplastándolo suavemente contra la superficie del cenicero. No tenía el ánimo para continuar fumando ―. Pero no podemos echarlo, le prometimos ayuda.

―Y además, si lo hacemos, su furia puede ser peor que la de la patrulla de MacTaggert.

Sharon miró hacia el cielorraso. Allí arriba estaba protegiendo a una de las personas más peligrosas de Europa.

―Nunca imaginé que le quedaría un hijo ― comentó ―. Decían que perdió a su familia completa.

―Dicen muchas cosas ― añadió Logan y miró también hacia el techo ―. Algunos lo describen como un gigante, otros que además del metal, puede controlar el fuego, el hielo y cuánto elemento exista, otros que es inmortal, otros que no es un mutante sino el demonio disfrazado de uno.

―No parecía un demonio.

―No ─ suspiró Howlett. Recién cayó en la cuenta que para desahogarse, estaba aterrando a su anfitriona ―. Solo parecía un hombre común desesperado por su hijo.

―El muchacho estaba solo y embarazado, y su pareja no está a su lado ─ observó Sharon. Esa ecuación podía ser fatal ―. Ojalá que Hank pueda ayudarlo.

―Si no, al menos que le haga entender a Magneto que la situación de su hijo es peligrosa pero no por culpa de un médico.

Sharon enseñó su preocupación. Se frotó la frente y aspiró aire para calmarse un poco.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer, Logan?

―Ya tomé medidas ─ le contestó Howlett y se puso de pie ―. Avisé a algunos hombres, que tienen sus propias armas para que se preparen, y haremos guardia toda la noche.

―Las armas no sirven contra Magneto ─ refutó la dama ―. Y tus garras son de metal. Si al menos Charles estuviera aquí con su telepatía – suspiró. 

Logan se acercó a la ventana para observar los jardines oscuros, alumbrados de a ratos por la luna. Cerró el puño apenas para que salieran las puntas de su mutación. 

―Laura ya se fue a dormir, preferiría que usted y ella duerman en la habitación de Charles ─ decidió y volteó para mirarla ―. Es la más alejada de aquella donde está Magneto ahora. Duerman las dos allí, yo me quedaré vigilando, esperaré al doctor y veremos cómo reacciona Magneto.

Sharon asintió y se puso de pie.

Logan siguió razonando.

―La otra solución sería buscar a MacTaggert pero suena demasiado drástico y violaríamos la confianza que este sujeto puso en nosotros.

―De ninguna manera ─ contestó Lady Xavier taxativa ―. Lamentablemente le di asilo como a un huésped y como tal debemos tratarlo. Además mi hijo no aceptaría jamás que delatáramos a un mutante, aunque fuera esta persona – se masajeó las manos y añadió, más calmada ―. Me sentiré tranquila durmiendo con Laura en la habitación de Charles. 

―De acuerdo ─ replicó Howlett y se alejó de la ventana para besarle la mano ―. Yo me haré cargo de todo. No tema, señora.

Sharon asintió. Retiró el brazo y se despidió del mutante.

Al quedar solo, Logan se quitó el revolver para estudiarlo. Recorrió con la mano el cañón, la bala que había cargado, y la llave de pedernal, todos metálicas. Para Magneto serían un juguete, pero algo le decía que esa noche no los atacaría. Todo dependía de lo que le ocurriera a ese muchacho, Peter.

…………………….

Erik no se apartaba de su hijo. Sentando en el borde del colchón, le ponía paños fríos en la frente y le frotaba las manos heladas. Peter no se movía. A veces volteaba la cabeza apenas y soltaba un gemido suave. Su padre estaba desesperado, él era lo único que le quedaba de su adorada familia, después de que su esposa Magda y su hija Nina fueran asesinadas por la cobardía de la gente. Sharon tenía razón: una vez que la guardia anti mutante polaca se enteró de que Erik, un campesino prusiano pacífico que había formado una familia en un pueblito de Polonia era mutante, salió a buscarlo. Tenían rumores de que podía controlar los metales y por eso llevaron arcos y flechas. Pero algo salió mal, Erik prefería no recordarlo, y terminaron atravesando a su esposa y a su hija. Peter, su hijo mayor, andaba corriendo por el bosque que rodeaba la casa y por eso se había salvado. Erik se cobró su primera venganza asesinando al escuadrón entero, después fue al pueblo y mató a cada sospechoso de haberlo delatado ante la guardia y, finalmente, buscó a su hijo para que huyeran. Desde ese momento se cambió el nombre a Magneto y su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Consiguió seguidores a los que él llamaba acólitos y que lo ayudaron a recorrer el continente para cumplir sus “misiones,” como él nombraba a las venganzas que preparaba contra los mutantes que consideraba aliados.

Un herrero mutante le forjó el anillo con el que sellaba las cartas que dejaba junto a sus víctimas y así su vida se convirtió en leyenda. La M mayúscula era su firma y cuando la policía encontraba ese sello al lado de un cadáver, sabía quién había sido el homicida. Para no cargar con el estigma de sus crímenes, Erik llamaba a lo que hacía “su causa.” 

Peter tenía nueve años cuando perdió a su madre y a su hermana, nueve años cuando perdió su infancia porque su padre no volvió a ser el mismo y él se vio obligado a acompañarlo por Europa. Pasó la adolescencia viviendo con su progenitor, ocultos sin domicilio fijo. Cuando Erik debía partir a alguna misión, lo dejaba al cuidado de familias que le debieran favores. Así fue como conoció meses atrás a la acaudalada familia Worthington, de Londres, y se enamoró del joven de su misma edad, Warren. Cuando su padre lo buscó de allí, no sabía que había quedado encinta. Peter se dio cuenta ya lejos de la capital británica e, ingenuo, se lo ocultó a Magneto. Su progenitor tuvo que abandonarlo otra vez para cumplir más misiones y hacía recién tres días que se habían reencontrado y Erik descubrió su condición evidente. Después de discutir, Peter había perdido el conocimiento y Magneto, culpable y preocupado, había viajado a Westchester con el dato de que Howlett estaba residiendo allí. En su desesperación no fue prudente y Logan lo identificó, pero poco le importaba su vida si la de Peter estaba en peligro. 

Acostumbrado a estar alerta, Erik reconoció los pasos de Sharon en el corredor cuando la dama iba a buscar a Laura para llevarla a la recámara de Charles. Miró un reloj de pie y notó que habían pasado las nueve. Todavía restaban más de tres horas para que llegara el médico.

―Papá ─ oyó el susurro quejoso.

―Peter ─ le sonrió y apretó la mano, que le estaba masajeando. 

El joven estaba pálido, con ojeras oscuras y labios paspados. Su padre le acercó un vaso a la boca para que al menos la mojara. Peter tragó con dificultad.

― ¿Ya vino el doctor? ─ preguntó, tosiendo.

Erik rio. Su hijo les tenía pánico a los médicos desde que era un niño, no le gustaba que lo examinaran y detestaba sentirse enfermo, por eso tenía la esperanza de que ya lo hubieran atendido mientras estaba inconsciente.

―Aun no ─ tuvo que avisarle. El muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto que le arrancó una nueva sonrisa ―. Pero vendrá pronto, te pondrás bien y seguiremos nuestro viaje.

― ¿Sigues enojado?

Erik comprendió que se refería a la discusión que habían tenido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. 

―Ya no, Peter ─ le aseguró con una caricia en la mejilla. A decir verdad, seguía furioso por el hecho de que su hijo no hubiera sido precavido, pero ahora su desliz pasaba a segundo plano porque lo que quería era verlo sano otra vez.

El joven apenas podía enfocar la mirada aunque se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio extraño, en una cama que desconocía pero junto a su progenitor. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Iba a preguntarle por su bebé pero el cansancio le ganó y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Erik quiso despertarlo con palmaditas en el rostro, lo llamó y sacudió, mas el muchacho se había dormido nuevamente. Notó que respiraba profundo y su rostro se había suavizado. Esto lo tranquilizó y se levantó para asearse. Mientras lo hacía, recordó guardar su sortija en el bolsillo. Sharon había ordenado que más tarde se le llevara la cena y comió un poco de pan y estofado ya frío. Tenía hambre así que puede decirse que devoró el plato. Bebió vino aguado y se arrojó en su cama. Durmió algunas horas hasta que Howlett golpeó a la puerta. 

―El médico llegó ─ avisó Logan.

Erik saltó de la cama. Volteó hacia su hijo, que seguía durmiendo, y se acercó a abrirles. Ya mientras bajaba el picaporte percibió el metal del arma de Howlett. No podía culparlo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si Peter corría peligro con un extraño. Al empujar la puerta se encontró con Logan y un muchacho flaco y alto, con lentes. Se notaba que era tímido porque estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

Logan hizo rápido las presentaciones. 

―Erik, este es el doctor Henry McCoy y es uno de los nuestros.

Hank comprendió a qué se refería. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos inquisidores de Erik. Se quitó las botas y dejó ver sus pies en forma de garras con pelusas azules. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar mutantes porque era un especialista en el tema y para entrar en confianza, les demostraba su mutación.

Erik no necesitó saber más y se hizo a un lado. Hank alzó su maletín, que había depositado en el piso, y se acercó al enfermo. Lo examinó exhaustivamente, mientras que le preguntaba a su padre la edad, si tenía enfermedades previas, cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente y el motivo. Magneto brindó toda la información y añadió que en esos tres días, despertó algunas veces y bebió apenas líquido y caldos. Hank continuó palpándolo y auscultándolo.

―Tiene seis meses ─ dedujo el médico después de revisarle el vientre. Erik asintió, era la época en que Peter se había quedado con los Worthington ―. Es el tiempo estipulado para que esto ocurra. ¿Dónde está su pareja?

― ¿Perdón? ─ preguntó Erik, cruzándose de brazos.

Hank se acomodó las gafas.

―Me refiero al otro mutante progenitor ─ corrigió ―. El que embarazó a este joven. 

― ¿Para qué lo necesita saber? ─ inquirió Magneto con incomodidad. Le parecía una insolencia aclarar un asunto que pertenecía a la intimidad de su hijo.

Logan decidió intervenir.

―Los mutantes varones necesitan de la compañía de sus parejas para que el feto se desarrolle favorablemente ─ buscó la aprobación del médico, que le asintió, satisfecho ―. Si no ocurre esto, cerca del tercer trimestre, el organismo del gestante comienza a rechazar a la criatura hasta expulsarla. Es una situación grave tanto para el mutante como para el feto ─ terminó de explicar y se pasó la mano por la frente. Vaya que hablaba como un experto sobre la gestación masculina mutante y era porque meses atrás, McCoy le había explicado esto en una ronda de whiskies en su casa en Edimburgo. Charles también había estado con ellos, los tres pasados de copas, riendo y aprendiendo de medicina mutante de boca de un beodo Hank.

― ¡Esto es absurdo! ─ se quejó Erik.

― ¿Tan absurdo como el hecho de que este joven esté embarazado? ─ le rebatió Howlett.

Ahora le tocó a Hank entrometerse.

―Lo único que necesito saber es si la pareja de este joven puede acudir pronto hasta aquí. Antes de que amanezca a más tardar.

―No ─ sacudió Erik la cabeza ―. Él vive en Londres ─ y se arrepintió de haber soltado esa información aunque a esta altura no importaba demasiado. 

―Muy lejos ─ comprendió Hank.

Erik cayó en la cuenta de que si no conseguían a Warren, Peter correría peligro y, lo que sería peor para él, perdería a su bebé.

―Puedo partir ahora mismo y traerlo lo más pronto posible.

Hank volvió a examinar a Peter. Lamentablemente, si no tenían a su pareja enseguida, el joven podría sucumbir ya que llevaba tres días enfermo y ya estaba demasiado débil; Londres significaba un viaje de varias jornadas. Dictaminó la única sentencia que podría salvarle la vida.

―Acomodaré a la criatura en posición de parto y se lo induciré. Tiene que nacer cuanto antes. 

Erik parpadeó. La noticia lo llenó de angustia pero como luchador y sobreviviente entendió que era la mejor solución. Se acercó a la cama y apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. 

McCoy se dirigió a Logan.

―Necesito que consigas agua, mantas y sábanas limpias. Cuando regreses, cierra la puerta con llave, que nadie entre o salga hasta que todo haya terminado.

Magneto comprendió que trataba de salvaguardar la identidad mutante de su hijo escondiendo el parto. Esperó a que Logan saliera para preguntarle al doctor.

― ¿Cómo va a dar a luz si está dormido?

―Empujaré a la criatura después de acomodarla, hacia el canal de parto ─ contestó Hank y ubicó el maletín sobre una mesita cercana para sacar los instrumentos ―. Ya me he enfrentado con casos así, mutantes con pérdida de conocimiento a quienes les urge expulsar el feto. Usted, ¿Erik? ¿Puede ayudar? 

―Por supuesto ─ afirmó con énfasis.

……………………………

Poco después del amanecer, concluyó el parto. Había sido un niño. Peter no despertó ni una vez y apenas gimió molesto al expulsarlo. Fue una criatura bien formada aunque pequeña, que nació muerta pero que en circunstancias favorables hubiera sobrevivido. Howlett se llevó el cuerpecito después de que su abuelo lo cargara.

Erik quedó devastado. No le había caído en gracia que su hijo quedara encinta de un joven que apenas había conocido, pero esa criatura había sido su nieto y, sin dudas, Peter sufriría su pérdida.

Logan sintió lástima por el muchacho. Se veía demasiado joven e inocente. Mientras lo observaba dormir, ajeno a lo que le había ocurrido, se replanteó su miedo por la presencia de Magneto en Westchester. Tal vez sería necesario que permaneciera un largo tiempo hasta que Peter se recuperara, aunque no era a él a quien correspondía esa decisión sino al dueño de casa.

Hank quedó dolorido como siempre que tenía que salvarles la vida a los mutantes gestantes a costa de sus hijos, pero era su deber. Se retiró a la habitación que ocupaba cuando pasaba una temporada en Westchester para descansar unas horas antes de partir de regreso a la ciudad.

Logan quedó con Erik solo en la habitación. Magneto estaba sentado junto a la cama de su hijo. Ya habían limpiado a Peter, le habían puesto una camisa nueva y le habían cambiado la ropa de cama, Hank le había aplicado ungüentos sobre la piel del vientre para aliviarle de los moretones, producto de los empujones y masajes que había tenido que hacerle. El joven dormía boca arriba y cubierto hasta el cuello, ajeno a todo. 

―Erik ─ carraspeó pero el mutante no giró a mirarlo sino que seguía con la vista enfocada en su vástago ―. No soy el dueño de esta casa, de hecho, Lord Xavier llegará en pocas horas, pero si tú y el muchacho necesitan quedarse, hablaré con él para que les dé asilo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Magneto recién volteó y le asintió. Apretó la mano de su hijo y preguntó.

― ¿Qué hiciste con la criatura?

―La enterré debajo de un árbol en el jardín, que es especial para esta familia porque lo plantó el abuelo de Lord Xavier ─ suspiró. La tarea lo había angustiado ―. Platicaré con su madre, Lady Xavier, para que el sitio esté siempre cuidado.

Erik giró hacia Peter de cuenta nueva. No quería que Howlett le notara los ojos vidriosos.

―Ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno y más elementos de aseo, también más leña para la fogata ─ decidió Logan y se retiró para darles intimidad.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Erik se cubrió el rostro y lloró, desconsolado por la criatura y aliviado de que su hijo se hubiera salvado.

……………………….

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Esta teoría de la necesidad de los dos progenitores mutantes ya la desarrollé en un fic anterior, solo que en ese tuvo un desenlace feliz.

Gracias por leer

Midhiel


	3. III

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe

III

Charles Xavier regresaba dentro de su carruaje, satisfecho por el viaje y aliviado de llegar a su casa. No había nada como el hogar y él sintió que el aire cambiaba cuando el coche apenas pasó el portal de Westchester. Todavía debía transitar un largo recorrido para arribar a la mansión pero ya casi estaba en ella. Se arregló el paño de seda blanco que rodeaba su cuello y se acomodó en el mullido asiento para observar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. No se cansaba de admirarlo porque él adoraba su casa. Estaba orgulloso de encargarse de estas tierras, cuidar de su madre y proteger la herencia de sus ancestros. Su padre se había esforzado en alzar por lo alto el nombre de los Xavier y él seguiría su legado. Charles amaba su hogar, amaba su familia, pero no se decidía a conseguir una esposa para agrandarla. Ofertas le sobraban y él era todo un galán. Le gustaban las mujeres divertidas como Moira y algunos hombres, aquellos decididos que tenían en claro lo que deseaban de la vida. Charles se preguntaba por qué si Moira era su tipo de mujer, no la elegía como esposa. Se llevaba bien con el general MacTaggert, obviamente escondiendo su mutación, conocía su finca desde niño, pero ella, Moira, no lo convencía y él no entendía por qué. Su madre se culpaba argumentando que ella le había leído en la cuna las novelas románticas que tanto la fascinaban y que por eso Charles, siendo un bebé, se había formado una imagen idealizada de la persona con quien debía casarse. Todo era culpa de las novelas rosas y la adicción de su madre a ellas. 

Charles reía. Solo a Sharon se le podía ocurrir una suposición tan ridícula. Tal vez se culpaba a sí misma para no culparlo a él por ser un indeciso, vaya uno a saber el motivo. 

Pensó que quizás el problema no era Moira sino su padre, el general, encargado de la patrulla para cazar mutantes en Escocia. Recordó la plática que habían tenido esa mañana durante el desayuno en Edimburgo, antes de que Charles emprendiera el viaje de regreso. El militar estaba preocupado porque se comentaba que Magneto había sido visto cerca de la ciudad. Se creía que hacía ocho meses que había cruzado del continente a la isla y los asesinatos de los últimos tiempos eran prueba suficiente de que estaba en Gran Bretaña. MacTaggert estaba inquieto porque Magneto podía tener como próximo blanco a un amigo suyo que Charles no conocía, el doctor Bolivar Trask. Este científico, apasionado con el progreso de una forma que rozaba la locura, tenía fama de experimentar con los mutantes que la patrulla escocesa le proporcionaba, con métodos sádicos y perversos. Se contaba de muchos mutantes desaparecidos que podían haber llegado a su laboratorio. MacTaggert tenía fundadas razones para creer que Magneto merodeaba cerca de Edimburgo para cazarlo y cobrarse venganza.

Charles suspiró y trató de pensar en asuntos más placenteros como la fiesta de disfraces que iba a dar en un mes y a la que Moira estaba invitada. Si las cosas resultaban bien esa noche, podría plantearse proponerle matrimonio de una buena vez.

De repente, vio que su amigo Logan llegaba cabalgando a todo trote hacia el carruaje. El chofer detuvo el coche y Howlett se acercó sin descender del caballo hasta la ventanilla.

─Baja, Charles ─ susurró la orden ─. Tenemos que hablar.

Tanta discreción hizo que el duque lo estudiara. Sin embargo, Logan no estaba para exámenes.

─En serio, apúrate ─ ahora alzó la voz.

Charles bajó. Howlett desmontó y llevando al caballo de las riendas, guio a su amigo hacia unos árboles para alejarse del coche. 

─ ¿Qué pasó que te tomas tanto trabajo para que el cochero no te escuche? ─ interrogó el duque ansioso.

─Mira, Charles, me equivoqué en grande. Tu madre está bien, mi hija está bien, la servidumbre está bien, pero Magneto está en la mansión.

Su amigo lo miró sin entender.

Logan prosiguió.

─Ayer Laura llegó de su cabalgata de la tarde acompañada de un extraño, que traía a su hijo, un jovencito encinta y sin su pareja. Ya recuerdas lo que Hank nos explicó una vez de la necesidad de la presencia de ambos progenitores para la gestación.

─Sí ─ interrumpió Charles ─. Después Hank se lo contó a mi madre cuando discutíamos de temas científicos una noche aquí en Westchester. También estabas tú en esa cena, ¿lo recuerdas?

─Sí, pero el asunto es que ese hombre era Magneto y me estaba buscando para que lo ayudara con su hijo. Sabía que yo estaba aquí y, lo peor, sabía que yo soy mutante y por eso trató de encontrarme.

Charles se preocupó.

─ ¿Qué hiciste? ─preguntó, angustiado.

─Todavía no sabía quién era. Mandé llamar a Hank, tu madre los recibió a él y a su hijo y les dio hospedaje, y cuando subí a su habitación, descubrí su anillo. Él había olvidado escondérselo por la desesperación. Quiso atacarme pero estaba tan angustiado por el joven que prefirió sosegarse. En la madrugada llegó Hank. Lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada con el embarazo y el muchacho tuvo que abortar.

Charles se pasó la mano por la frente mientras procesaba toda la información. Su mutación lo volvía empático así que le dolía enormemente el padecimiento del jovencito. También pensó que aunque Magneto fuera un asesino, debía estar demasiado triste con lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo. También pensó en Lady Xavier.

─ ¿Qué pasó con mi madre? ─ inquirió, preocupado.

─Durmió en tu habitación con Laura porque es la que está más apartada de la que Magneto ocupó ─ informó Logan rápido ─. Están a salvo las dos y a tu madre la puse ayer al tanto de todo esto. Además, Hank se quedó desde anoche, no le dije que atendió al hijo de Magneto porque no sé cómo reaccionaría con ese carácter miedoso que tiene a veces. Pero ahora está con ella y con Laura, por eso aproveché para dejarlas y venir a buscarte.

El duque volteó en dirección a su carruaje. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la difícil situación que se había creado.

─Regresa cabalgando rápido a la casa y no te apartes de mi madre ni de Laura, que las dos estén juntas hasta que yo llegue y que salgan juntas a recibirme contigo.

Logan asintió. Montó de un brinco y salió cabalgando a todo trote. 

Charles regresó a su coche para continuar el camino por su parte.

…………........

La habitación donde estaba Erik se encontraba en el ala oeste de la casa y desde su ventana se podía vislumbrar lo que ocurría en el pórtico. 

Una doncella entró a avisarle que el duque estaba llegando para que Erik bajara a saludarlo pero él se rehusó. Ella se ofreció a cuidar de Peter mientras lo hacía, y él volvió a rechazar la oferta. No dejaría a su hijo por nada del mundo. Peter podía despertar de un momento a otro y si no veía a su padre se angustiaría y reclamaría a su bebé. Su padre entendía que el trauma por la pérdida sería complicado para el muchacho para aumentarle innecesariamente el dolor con su ausencia cuando abriera los ojos. 

La doncella se retiró.

Erik se acercó a la ventana para observar la llegada de su anfitrión. Vio que el carruaje se detenía y Logan con Sharon y Laura se acercaban a recibirlo. Hank también estaba con ellos pero se mantenía más alejado.

Lo primero que Charles hizo al bajar fue abrazar a su madre. Magneto notó que era apenas más alto que ella y vislumbró su traje azul y su cabello castaño ondulado. Estudió sus movimientos cuando saludaba a los demás y comprendió que Lord Xavier era un noble de pura cepa. Elegante, distinguido, de movimientos suaves y varoniles, todo un caballero británico. Se preguntó a modo de broma si también tendría ese carácter gélido pero la efusión con la que saludó a su madre y la sonrisa cuando cargó divertido a Laura en brazos, le indicaron lo contrario.

─Papá.

La voz somnolienta de Peter lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sonaba igual a cuando era un niño y su esposa e hija vivían, y él lo sacudía cada mañana para despertarlo.

─Papá ─ repitió con tono de queja.

Erik se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano para que sintiera su presencia. Ya más temprano, Hank había vuelto a examinarlo, dictaminó que se estaba recuperando pero que llevaría su tiempo, y que despertaría de un momento al otro. 

─Peter, tranquilo ─ le pidió. Alzó un vaso para llevárselo a los labios. El joven trató de beber con los ojos cerrados y tosió. Erik lo ayudó con paciencia ─. Ya, despacio.

El jovencito fue recuperando los sentidos y abrió los ojos, solo que esta vez pudo enfocar la vista. Era una habitación extraña, una cama extraña y la mirada familiar de su padre.

─ ¿Ya no estás enojado? ─ la misma pregunta de la noche anterior. Erik se dio cuenta de que con la fiebre debía haber olvidado la breve plática. 

─Ya no estoy más enojado contigo, Peter ─ le aseguró con calma. 

El joven sonrió apenas y los hoyuelos se le dibujaron. La imagen le arrancó lágrimas a su padre, tanto había temido no volver a ver esa sonrisa. Le apretó más la mano.

Peter se acomodó un tanto incómodo. Ahora que iba recuperando la conciencia sintió dolor en los músculos del vientre por los masajes y empujones que había recibido. Se lo palpó esperando sentir a su hijo pero lo encontró deshinchado, con una pasta gomosa sobre la piel, y, lo peor, no podía percibir movimientos.

─ ¡El bebé! ─ exclamó, desesperado. Quiso incorporarse y Erik tuvo que abrazarlo rápido para que no lo hiciera ─. ¡Mi hijo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

-Peter, tranquilo ─ pidió su padre, mientras se esforzaba por sujetarlo.

El muchacho comenzó a jadear, mirando desorientado hacia todos lados. Si no sentía a su hijo, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había una cuna? ¿Se lo habían robado? ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ siguió reclamando a los gritos. Empujó vanamente a su padre para quitárselo de encima y quería llorar y aullar al mismo tiempo ─. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡Por favor, papá, haz que me lo devuelvan!

Erik lo apretó con fuerza, sujetándole los brazos para que se calmara. Le masajeó la espalda y el pelo enmarañado. Se mordía el labio porque no se atrevía a darle la respuesta. Pero su hijo lloraba y exigía con desesperación, mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre.

─ ¡Déjame salir, padre! ¡Quiero buscarlo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi bebé? ¡Me lo quitaron! ─ aulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Con el alma partida, Erik sintió que no le quedaba más opción que decirle la verdad.

─Perdiste el conocimiento durante tres días, hijo ─ explicó con la mayor calma. La voz le temblaba, también los brazos que sujetaban al joven, pero hizo el esfuerzo para continuar ─. Te traje a esta casa para que los mutantes te ayudaran y ellos te salvaron, Peter. Estabas grave porque tu preñez era complicada ─ hizo silencio. Podía oír los hipidos de Peter, sepultando el rostro contra su pecho, y sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas ─. Te salvaron la vida quitándote al bebé, que no tenía chances de sobrevivir. 

El muchacho alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

─ ¿Tú? ─ jadeó ─. ¿Tú se los permitiste?

─No se podía hacer otra cosa ─ respondió Erik con todo su dolor.

Peter luchó por liberarse y su padre lo soltó. Se miraron, los ojos del joven lanzaban chispas de odio.

─ ¡Tu ordenaste que lo mataran! ¡Fue tu culpa!

─ ¡Peter! ─ exclamó Erik y trató de abrazarlo, mientras su hijo sacudía los brazos, llorando de impotencia.

─ ¡Dejaste que me lo quitaran! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tenías que haberlos detenido pero lo permitiste! ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! ─ lloraba a mares ─. ¡Quiero a mi hijo! ¡Lo quiero sostener! ¡Lo quiero conocer! ¡Diles que me lo traigan!

A la angustia que sentía Erik por el sufrimiento de su hijo, se sumaba la cruda acusación. No era cierta, aunque se hubiera enfurecido al enterarse del estado de su hijo, jamás habría buscado la muerte de esa criatura porque era su nieto y porque entendía lo que debía significar para Peter, si había protegido su embarazo todos estos meses. Pero ahora era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón.

El joven siguió gritando, llorando y golpeando a su padre cuando trataba de atajarlo. Erik comenzó a preocuparse porque todavía estaba débil para luchar así. 

Peter gritaba para desahogarse pero el dolor solo aumentaba, deseaba que su padre le jurara que era mentira, que su hijo estaba vivo, y se lo acercara para cargarlo. Sentía ganas de dormir eternamente para no enfrentar esta realidad brutal. De repente, se vio invadido por una paz que entraba por su mente y se metía en su pecho. Era placentera pero extraña entre tanta angustia. Comenzó a calmarse, a hipar con suavidad y dejó de gritar. Lloraba pero buscó el pecho de su padre para consolarse. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y le estampó los labios contra el pelo. 

“Tranquilo, Peter,” era una voz desconocida pero grata, que resonó en su cabeza. “Tu padre no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene, él solo quiso salvarte. Fue una desgracia lo que le ocurrió a tu hijo pero no había forma de que sobreviviera. Te lo quitaron para que tú pudieras vivir. Es difícil, es doloroso, pero estás abrazado a la persona que más te ama en el mundo.”

Peter siguió llorando. Erik lo notó más tranquilo. De a poco, el joven fue cayendo en un letargo hasta que, acompañado de la voz sosegadora, se durmió. Su padre lo recostó en la cama, le acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo cubrió con la manta hasta el pecho. 

“Erik, abre la puerta, por favor,” ahora la voz sonó en su cabeza.

Magneto chasqueó los dedos y quitó el pestillo de metal sin levantarse del lado de su hijo. Charles entró. 

Erik parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que le había abierto a un extraño. Brincó del colchón y se puso en alerta.

Charles le sonrió.

─Perdona el haberme tomado el atrevimiento de ordenarte que me abrieras. Soy Lord Xavier ─ se presentó y le extendió la mano.

Magneto había llevado la suya hacia el puñal pero, sin quitarlo del cinto, lo dejó allí y le extendió el brazo para saludarlo. Todavía seguía aturdido por la intromisión mental.

─ ¿Qué me hiciste?

Charles miró al joven, ya dormido, y a él.

─ Primero tranquilicé a tu hijo mentalmente y después te pedí que me dejaras entrar. Soy telépata, mutante como tú. Tú controlas el metal y yo controlo las mentes.

Erik se rascó la cabeza. Otro mutante como ellos y dueño de la casa. No podía aceptar que se hubiera colado en su cabeza pero le estaba agradecido por consolar a Peter. 

─No vuelvas a hacerlo ─ contestó, hosco, y volvió a sentarse en el borde la cama.

─Lo siento ─ reconoció Charles, y lo observó. Como muchos, había esperado que Magneto fuera un monstruo deformado y amenazador, de esos que se inventan para asustar a los niños. No imaginó encontrarse con un hombre normal, desesperado por su hijo. Además era guapo y aunque tenía la piel curtida por la vida que había llevado, se notaba distinción en su postura. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la barba de varios días, pero Charles pensó que si se peinaba y afeitaba no se vería nada mal. Parpadeó, la vida disoluta de la Corte lo hacía pensar en un asesino como un hombre apuesto, y eso que solo había estado en Londres una semana. 

Erik recogió un paño húmedo para limpiar la frente y el cabello de su hijo. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano y se dirigió hacia el hogar para avivar el fuego.

Charles estudiaba sus movimientos. Notó los restos del desayuno sobre la mesa, y los elementos de aseo, que ya Erik había usado.

─Ordenaré que te traigan más ropa, agua y jabón, si los necesitas.

─Está bien ─ contestó Magneto y se alejó del hogar para volver junto a Peter.

─ ¿Deseas comer algo?

─Solo cuando almuercen todos, gracias ─ respondió escuetamente, más concentrado en atender a su hijo que en seguir el hilo de las preguntas.

─Veo que no bajarás a comer, directamente no piensas dejar esta habitación ─ observó Charles.

Su huésped no entendía a qué iba la observación y contestó con rudeza.

─Cuando mi hijo esté en condiciones de cabalgar, me marcharé de aquí. No fue mi intención ser una molestia y acudí a tu casa porque una persona de confianza me había platicado de Howlett. Si no fuera por la situación de mi hijo ─ señaló a Peter ─, ni siquiera nos habríamos cruzado.

─Está bien ─ replicó Charles con seriedad ─. Se te acercará el almuerzo y cuando el muchacho esté en condiciones, te marcharás. Solo trataba de ayudarte ─ distante, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Erik lo observó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás del Duque. Recién se dio cuenta de que Charles solo se había preocupado por su bienestar como anfitrión de la casa y él había sido descortés con sus respuestas. Sin embargo, pensó que Peter lo necesitaba más que sus modales de huésped y se concentró en atender a su convaleciente hijo.

……………….

Charles bajó y a los pies de la escalera lo aguardaba Logan. Hank estaba en su recámara, preparándose para regresar a Edimburgo después del almuerzo, y Sharon estaba entretenida leyendo con Laura en la biblioteca. Los dos amigos se dirigieron a una sala aledaña a la biblioteca para estar cerca de la señora y de la niña, y poder platicar a solas.

─ ¿Qué piensas, Charles? ─ inquirió Howlett, mientras el Duque cerraba la puerta para tener privacidad ─. ¿Pudiste leerlo?

─Entré para saludarlo y justo le estaba dando la noticia a su hijo ─ explicó Charles apenado ─. Tranquilicé al muchacho que estaba desesperado, y mantuve una breve charla con él ─ fue hasta la licorera para servir dos tragos de whisky. Howlett pasó saliva y bajó la mirada. Sin entender por qué, el hecho de que ese jovencito hubiera sufrido lo apenó muchísimo ─. Es un hombre angustiado por lo que le queda de su familia, Logan. No parece el asesino que cuentan por ahí.

Logan tomó el vaso que su amigo le extendía.

─Me prometió que abandonaría Westchester cuando el muchacho se reestableciera.

─También a mí ─ recordó el Duque ─. Lo invité a almorzar y se rehusó. No quiere abandonar al muchacho.

─Como padre lo comprendo.

Charles bebió un sorbo.

─No parece una mala persona, Logan. Entré en su mente para ordenarle que me abriera la puerta, fue un segundo así que no pude buscar mucho, pero vi a un hombre sufrido, que adora lo que le queda de su familia, entregado a lo que él considera su causa porque la cree justa. No es el criminal frío y temido del que tanto se habla.

─De igual manera, no estoy tranquilo con él en la casa ─ confesó Howlett. Bebió de un solo trago y dejó el vaso sobre una mesita ─. Si quieres, me quedaré por aquí el tiempo que él se quede. No podemos echarlo con su hijo en ese estado, tu madre le dio asilo y yo, conmovido con el muchacho, le prometí que te convencería de que lo dejaras quedarse todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Charles quedó pensativo. Apretó su vaso con ambas manos y miró en lontananza.

─Eso es lo increíble, Logan ─ suspiró con asombro ─. No le tengo miedo, al contrario, siento compasión por él.

Howlett rio.

─Esa es buena, Charles.

─No estoy bromeando ─ contestó el Duque con seriedad.

Logan se puso serio.

─Pues deberías.

Golpearon a la puerta. Logan abrió por encontrarse más cerca y se cruzó con su hija.

─El almuerzo se servirá en media hora ─ anunció la niña solemne. Esto de dar los recados que le enviaba Lady Xavier, la hacían sentirse importante.

─Gracias, lobita ─ le sonrió su padre.

La niña se marchó y Logan se despidió de su amigo para concluir unos asuntos antes de sentarse a comer. 

Charles fue hasta un sillón para seguir disfrutando de ese trago. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Erik y no sabía por qué lo apenaba que hubiera declinado su invitación al almuerzo.

…………………

Después de comer, Hank partió, no sin antes dar unas últimas indicaciones para la recuperación de Peter. Llevaría tiempo, repetía y cuando Logan le preguntó “cuánto”, contestó que apenas podría salir del lecho y sentarse en una silla cercana recién después de un mes aproximadamente. Su cuerpo había quedado agotado por la cantidad inusual de energía que había consumido en esos tres días en que luchaba por aceptar el feto sin la presencia de su pareja. Howlett no contestó nada pero a Charles no se le pasó desapercibida su expresión de compasión.

Por la tarde, Charles, su madre y Logan se encontraban pasando el tiempo en una de las salas que daban a los jardines, mientras que Laura los acompañaba repasando sus lecciones de Historia. 

Sharon propuso una partida de cartas mientras esperaban a que fueran las cinco para el té. Mientras los dos adultos decidían su aceptar o no el ofrecimiento, Laura interrumpió feliz.

─Ya terminé ─ cerró los libros y brincó del asiento ─. Ahora saldré a cabalgar, ¿sí?

Su padre se puso de pie.

─No saldrás a cabalgar sola, lobita. Iremos juntos ─ mientras su hija lo miraba con la quijada casi hasta el suelo, Howlett enfiló hacia la puerta. Notó la expresión de asombro y decepción de la niña porque esas cabalgatas eran su momento especial para estar a solas, así que le propuso ─. El que llega primero a las caballerizas tiene doble ración de postre en la cena.

Laura no necesitó mejor incentivo y salió corriendo, loca de entusiasmo. Logan rio, despidió a madre e hijo, y se marchó para ver si le ganaba, algo imposible. 

Sharon volvió a insistir con la partida y Charles aceptó sin muchas ganas, solo lo hizo por complacerla.

─En un mes será la gran fiesta ─ recordó la señora con una sonrisa. Imaginaba que su hijo seguía tan preocupado como ella por la presencia de Magneto y trataba de distender el ambiente ─. ¿Qué disfraz usarás?

─No lo pensé todavía, madre ─ contestó, alzando sus cartas ─. ¿Tú ya escogiste el tuyo?

─No quiero complicarme la vida, así que optaré por algún vestido elegante y una máscara veneciana. ¿Cómo crees que vendrá Moira vestida?

Charles rio.

─Así que toda esta plática era una introducción para hablar de Moira ─ la amonestó entre risas.

Sharon sacó un naipe del mazo con la mirada seria.

─Sabes lo que me preocupa, Charles. No tenemos parientes cercanos y si no produces un heredero legítimo.

─ ¿Tanto te molesta que de ser así estas tierras pasen a la Corona? ─ la regañó el Duque, frunciendo el ceño.

Su madre lo miró, severa.

─Tu padre dio años, su vida entera por conservar estas tierras para los Xavier ─ Charles se movió incómodo y volteó para no enfrentar su mirada ─. Tu abuelo, Lord Francis Xavier, también hizo lo mismo, tu bisabuelo, tatarabuelo, en fin, todos tus ancestros, Charles, cada acto que tuvieron estuvo pensado para el bienestar de la familia y su conservación de títulos y bienes ─ le apretó la mano para que la observara. Suavizó la voz ─. Eres un excelente duque, Charles, trabajas con esmero y honras la memoria de todos, pero solo debes tener un hijo, solo uno que te sobreviva, y Moira, esa joven, es ideal para que la conviertas en tu esposa.

Charles asintió y le retiró la mano para seguir jugando. Sharon lo estudió un rato, compasiva, antes de continuar, detestaba ser tan insistente pero era su deber velar por la descendencia de la familia. 

Una doncella llegó apresurada. Madre e hijo voltearon hacia ella.

─El señor Erik reclama la presencia del Duque ─ avisó ─. Dice que lo necesita porque su hijo despertó.

Charles se puso de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta. Asintió a la joven y se apuró en partir. Su madre lo retuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

─Ten cuidado, Charles ─ suplicó, asustada.

─No temas, madre ─ la tranquilizó ─. No es más que un padre desesperado ─ y se marchó veloz.

………………

Erik estaba sujetando a Peter con fuerza, tratando de no lastimarlo porque el joven se sacudía entre gritos para zafarse del agarre. Ya no lo acusaba más pero reclamaba a su bebé y se negaba a aceptar que había muerto. 

Charles abrió la puerta de un empujón y corrió junto a la cama. Magneto estaba sentado en la cabecera, apretando a su desbordado hijo. El Duque apoyó la mano sobre la sien del joven y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Le envió sosiego y le pidió que se calmara, después buscó recuerdos que tuviera de su padre de niño, y vio a un Erik más joven jugando en el campo con él, de unos ocho años, y con Nina, un par de años menor; los tres reían y disfrutaban; en un momento Peter salió a correr pero tropezó y cayó en el barro. Su hermana llegó riendo a carcajadas, y lo llamaba “Torpe,” en polaco. Erik se acercó a sus hijos, sonriendo con paternal orgullo. Extendió el brazo para ayudar a Peter a levantarse. Después cargó a Nina sobre su hombro, tomó la mano del niño, y los tres se alejaron cantando. Charles se emocionó con tal recuerdo y se lo mandó al joven. El muchacho suavizó la mirada y, de a poco, dejó de sacudirse.

Erik notó que se calmaba y comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Peter, agotado, volvió a dormir. Su padre lo acomodó de cuenta nueva sobre el colchón y lo cubrió con la manta. Después alzó la vista hacia el Duque.

─Gracias, Lord Xavier ─ murmuró.

Charles se pasó la mano por la frente. Había quedado anonadado con ese recuerdo de aquella familia sana y feliz. 

─De nada y puedes llamarme Charles.

─Entonces, gracias, Charles ─ corrigió con una sonrisa.

El Duque se sintió hechizado. Sus labios elevados, enseñando una dentadura perfecta, le parecieron fascinantes. Atontado con el recuerdo y la sonrisa, fue a sentarse en una silla junto al hogar. 

Erik revisó una vez más a su hijo y se levantó para acompañarlo. Se detuvo junto a la chimenea y ambos se observaron.

─No sé cómo lo consigues, es tu poder, pero gracias, Charles.

─Lo que hice fue tranquilizarlo con un recuerdo de su niñez ─ confesó el Duque ─. Me enseñó uno donde estaba jugando contigo y su hermana, cayó al barro, tú lo ayudaste a levantarse y se marcharon los tres cantando.

Erik se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Era extraño pero ese recuerdo se le presentó borroso como parte de un pasado que había dejado atrás. La mención de Nina lo sacudió y también ese Peter travieso, que se ensuciaba al dos por tres. Parpadeó para esconder las lágrimas.

Charles añadió.

─Fue un recuerdo maravilloso, Erik, y quiero agradecérselo a tu hijo por habérmelo mostrado cuando él pueda recibir mi agradecimiento.

Erik se inquietó. 

─No sé si pueda algún día ─ miró a su hijo convaleciente ─. Todo lo que hago es tratar de sujetarlo para que no se lastime y tuviste que inducirlo al sueño para que dejara de sufrir ─ la voz se le quebró ─. ¡Este no es mi Peter! Quiero que esté sano, que vuelva a sonreír, que pueda despertar y ser feliz otra vez ─ y se apretó los párpados para cubrirse las lágrimas.

Charles quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo. Optó por ponerse de pie y tocarle el hombro. Era una actitud osada ya que se trataba de Magneto pero, misteriosamente, no le temía. Al sentir su toque, Erik se movió. Estaba demasiado aturdido aun para ser consolado y es que llevaba años sin recibir el consuelo de nadie.

─Tu hijo mejorará pero le llevará su tiempo ─ explicó el Duque, alejando la mano ─. El médico habló de un mes aproximadamente para que pudiera recién salir del lecho. Hay que tenerle paciencia. De mi parte, tienes esta casa para vivir todo lo que necesiten. 

Erik volteó hacia él y asintió, agradecido. Charles notó que el verde de sus ojos se había vuelto más metálico con el llanto. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro por las observaciones extrañas que hacía y propuso.

─Como no vas a abandonar a tu hijo, no voy a invitarte a bajar a tomar el té, pero puedo divertirte de otra manera.

Erik puso una expresión de extrañamiento.

Charles rio y agregó.

─Tú solo aguarda, Erik, y abre la puerta cuando toque.

Erik lo miró, más confundido todavía. El Duque salió y él regresó a la cama para velar el sueño de su hijo.

…………………….

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Estaré actualizando el sábado o el domingo a más tardar. 

Saludos y gracias.

Midhiel


	4. IV

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe

IV

─Abre la puerta, por favor.

A Erik lo sorprendió que Charles no golpeara sino que pidiera que se le abriera directamente. Seguro que se traía algo entre manos y esto dicho de forma literal. Efectivamente, al abrirle, el Duque entró con un maletín rectangular en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra.

Magneto lo miró interrogante.

Charles fue hasta la mesa y corrió los utensilillos de aseo para abrir el maletín que resultó ser un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas guardadas en una bolsita de terciopelo adentro. 

Erik vació el vino aguado de un vaso y abrió la botella. 

─ ¿A qué se debe esta invitación? 

Charles se sentó junto al tablero.

─Mi padre me enseñó a jugar de niño ─ explicó ─. Jugábamos siempre hasta que falleció hace ya tres años. Lamentablemente mis amigos encuentran el ajedrez aburrido y mi madre se entretiene más con sus naipes.

─Estás buscando un compañero de partidas ─ observó Erik y se sentó junto a la mesa. Puso el vaso vacío y la botella en el centro ─. Vamos a tener que compartir este vaso porque el otro es para Peter y no quiero ensuciarlo con alcohol.

─Entiendo. ¿Sabes jugar?

Erik asintió.

─ ¿Cuánto hace que no juegas, Charles?

─Ya te lo he dicho, desde que murió mi padre hace ya tres años.

Erik sonrió.

─La última vez que jugué fue el mes pasado así que prometo no ser demasiado duro contigo.

Charles rio, feliz de que bromeara. Eso significaba que se sentía mejor más allá de la preocupación por su hijo.

─Yo te invité, elige tú qué piezas prefieres.

Erik optó por las blancas. Prepararon el tablero. Charles sirvió la bebida y le pasó el vaso a su adversario. Mientras que Magneto movía la primera pieza, oyeron que golpeaban.

─ ¿Sí? ─ preguntó el Duque. Después cayó en la cuenta de que era Erik quien debía haber preguntado por estar viviendo en esa habitación.

─Su madre lo está esperando para el té, Lord Xavier.

Charles observó el reloj de pie y vio que eran las cinco y diez. Bufó, frustrado.

Erik bebió otro sorbo.

─No hay apuro y yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Podemos dejar como está la partida y la seguimos luego.

Charles se puso de pie.

─Lo siento ─ se disculpó, contrariado ─. Prometo regresar más tarde.

─No hay nada de qué disculparse ─ replicó Magneto con calma ─. Vuelve cuando lo desees, te repito que no me moveré de aquí.

Charles asintió y enfiló hacia la puerta. Erik, en una actitud caballeresca, se la abrió. El Duque lo miró a los ojos, estos volvían a ser de un intenso verde metal. La piel curtida por la intemperie y el sol, transformaban su blancura en un tono cobrizo, más claro que el de su cabello. Charles parpadeó, preguntándose por qué observaba tales detalles.

─Regresaré pronto ─ se despidió rápido para marcharse. 

─Te estaré esperando ─ contestó Magneto y esperó a que saliera para cerrar la puerta.

Horas más tarde, cuando en el comedor principal se acababa la cena, Erik había conseguido que su hijo bebiera sorbos de un caldo, que le habían acercado junto con más estofado y una porción de pollo para él. El muchacho estaba semiinconsciente y su padre esperó pacientemente a que tragara. Le sostenía la nuca con la mano, elevándola apenas para que no se atragantara. Acto seguido, le puso nuevo ungüento sobre el vientre y se compadeció por los cardenales que los movimientos bruscos del médico le habían dejado. Sin embargo, entendía que lo había hecho para salvarle la vida.

Golpes a la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Fue a abrir, seguro de quién podía ser. 

─ ¿Continuamos con la partida? ─ propuso Charles y añadió, bromeando ─. Vine antes de que mi madre me invitara a los naipes. Ya Logan aceptó.

─ ¿Logan?

─Howlett ─ aclaró el Duque, mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a la mesa ─. Le decimos Logan cariñosamente. Ah, traje esto ─ le enseñó dos vasos, que llevaba en la mano. Luego volteó hacia la cama ─. ¿Cómo sigue tu hijo?

─Cenó algo de caldo, lo que es un progreso ─ replicó Erik y antes de sentarse junto al tablero, volvió a la cabecera para asegurarse de que Peter estuviera abrigado y limpio. 

Continuaron con la partida. Charles movió su pieza, mientras que Magneto servía el whisky. El Duque se sentía cómodo jugando con él y olvidaba completamente de quién se trataba. Erik, acostumbrado a vivir en alerta, sentía una confianza extraña hacia su anfitrión. Jugaron en silencio, bebiendo y concentrados en sus piezas. Finalmente, Charles preguntó.

─ ¿Cómo sabías que Howlett es un mutante y está en esta casa?

Erik se echó hacia atrás y cruzó una pierna sobre el muslo de la otra. Dio un sorbo y contestó.

─Hace un par de años, una telépata como tú, que conoció a Howlett en el Nuevo Mundo, me habló de él. Me contó de su increíble mutación, garras de acero, y aspecto lobuno. También me dijo que tras enviudar, se radicó en Edimburgo. Cuando Peter cayó enfermo, en mi desesperación, recordé lo que ella me había dicho y como estaba cerca de la ciudad, decidí buscarlo ─ bebió otro sorbo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa ─. Oí rumores de que estaba en esta casa y por eso viajé hasta aquí.

─ ¿Rumores? ─ preguntó Charles para que se lo aclarara.

Magneto lo miró intensamente.

─Sabes quién soy y que cuento con espías para protegerme.

Con esta corta respuesta, lo dijo todo. El Duque pasó saliva. Que su huésped hubiera dejado en claro su identidad peligrosa lo inquietó. Pensó que tal vez se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones al ir a su recámara y jugar con él. No le provocaba miedo pero tenía que ser más precavido, si no por él, por su madre y Laura. Sin embargo, algo lo alentaba a pensar que Erik no lastimaría a nadie de la casa. Era un asesino pero tenía códigos, según parecía. Además, era una persona que se desvivía por su hijo y si ahora estaba grave, no haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro. 

Magneto confesó.

─ Por eso no me sorprendí cuando me explicaste que eras un telépata porque ya conocía gracias a ella el alcance de tal mutación. Tu poder es sorprendente, Charles, al igual que el mío. La gente nos teme, nos envidia y por eso nos segrega.

─Nos segrega porque nos teme ─ respondió el Duque ─. No nos envidia.

─ ¿Ah no? ─ sonrió Erik con sorna y alzó el vaso para beber nuevamente ─. Con nuestros poderes, saben que podríamos dominar el mundo. Ningún Estado tiene la capacidad para hacernos frente si nos unimos, si nos solidarizamos entre nosotros y armamos un frente.

─ ¡Hablas como si esto fuera una guerra! ─ observó Charles, incómodo.

─ Esa telépata que ubicó a Howlett me dijo una vez que las guerras existen solo cuando los dos bandos tienen posibilidades de ganar. ¿Crees que ellos la tengan contra nosotros?

─ ¿Estás en contra de la Humanidad? ─ exclamó el Duque.

Magneto lo miró, sereno.

─Sé que somos superiores, Charles ─ su interlocutor bebió compulsivamente de los nervios ─. Tú también lo sabes y pienso que la compasión que sientes por los no mutantes no es más que arrogancia.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ se ofendió Charles enormemente.

Erik movió su pieza con absoluta tranquilidad.

─No deberías sentir compasión por aquellos que son inferiores y nos envidian al punto de tratar de aniquilarnos.

─ ¡Mi madre es una no mutante! ─ la defendió Charles con todo su espíritu.

─Mis padres también lo fueron ─ confesó Magneto con calma ─. Mi esposa era una no mutante y, al momento de fallecer, mi hija todavía no había desarrollado sus poderes. Peter recién enseñó su mutación a los trece, una velocidad increíble.

─ ¿Dirías que tu familia es inferior a ti? ─ preguntó Charles con recelo. Enseguida se arrepintió de su grosería. Pero Erik no la tomó como tal.

─Soy un mutante como tú, que ama a su familia, aun cuando la haya perdido. 

Charles pudo percibir el afecto que les guardaba a sus seres queridos, aquellos que había perdido por culpa de gente que consideraba a los mutantes una especie peligrosa. En el fondo, lo podía entender.

Erik movió una pieza con la que le declaró jaque. Charles volvió a la realidad para zafar de tal jugada pero tuvo que sacrificar a su Reina.

─ ¿Ves, Charles? ─ comentó Magneto con tranquilidad ─. A veces nuestras causas requieren enormes sacrificios.

El Duque no contestó. No quería admitir que en el fondo ese asesino despiadado tenía razón. Seguía pensando en cuánto lo fascinaba. ¿Por qué? 

Después de un tiempo hicieron tabla. 

Charles se despidió y Erik le agradeció el whisky y la partida. Por el pasillo, el Duque no podía sacarse de la cabeza el diálogo con él. Él adoraba a su madre, le tenía un respeto inmenso a su difunto padre y Moira le caía bien. Nunca se había sentido superior a ellos por sus poderes. Confundido, fue a asesarse antes de meterse en la cama. Soñó con Erik y, al despertar, no podía sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, esos ojos tenían un encanto especial, su piel bronceada, su cabello, y la devoción que sentía por sus ideales.

Charles se sorprendió. Jamás alguien le había provocado tales emociones. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

……………………………………

Durante los días siguientes, Peter despertaba de a ratos, llorando y reclamando por su hijo. Erik lo aferraba para que se tranquilizarse y no se hiciera daño, el joven soltaba una lucha corta y, finalmente, se sosegaba en brazos de su progenitor. Después comía y bebía un poco para seguir descansando. Charles solo intervino un par de veces más, se metía en su cabeza y lo tranquilizaba hablándole. Peter comenzó a reconocer su voz como la fuente de su paz y apenas la escuchaba, comenzaba a calmarse. 

Erik sufría horrores al verlo así, Charles se compadecía porque se daba cuenta de que aunque su cuerpo se recuperase, el dolor de la pérdida sería larga, eterna. 

A las dos semanas, Peter dejó de reclamar a su hijo, solo lloraba y se aferraba a su padre para buscar su calor. Después comía y bebía de sus manos. Hank lo visitó dos veces para comprobar su progreso y su diagnóstico era siempre el mismo: sanaría, si él se lo proponía y con la ayuda y cuidado de su padre, pero el proceso sería largo. También le sugirió a Erik que no viajara con él hasta que estuviera reestablecido. 

Charles comentaba el estado del joven a diario en la cena. Su madre se mostraba preocupada por su salud y ordenó que los caldos que le enviaran fueran sustanciosos para su recuperación. Laura hacía preguntas inocentes como cuándo saldría de la cama, si le gustaría cabalgar cuando estuviera recuperado y admiraba lo devoto que era Erik con él. 

Solo Logan se mantenía en silencio cuando se platicaba de Peter. Comía concentrado en los suyo, como si el tema no le interesara. Charles comprendía que no le era indiferente sino que al contrario, no quería opinar porque la situación del muchacho lo conmovía. 

Westchester fue adaptándose a sus nuevos huéspedes y Erik se adaptó a la casa. Se sentía cómodo allí, notaba que el ambiente estaba ayudando a sanar a su hijo, estaba agradecido por las atenciones y, lo más increíble, se sentía seguro como pocas veces lo había estado en la última década. Las visitas del Duque se volvieron habituales por la mañana y por la tarde, y Magneto se sorprendió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que las esperaba ansioso. En la tercera semana siguiente a su arribo, Charles tuvo que viajar a Edimburgo temprano y no regresó hasta la noche, Erik se aburrió terriblemente y cuando el Duque subió a la hora de la cena para saludarlo, se sintió tan alegre que rio durante la partida y no dejó de hacer bromas.

En la vigésimo sexta jornada de su convalecencia, Peter abrió los ojos y quedó mirando a su padre, sin llorar. Estaba acostado de lado, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra junto al colchón. Erik se sentó en el borde con el tazón de caldo en la mano.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

Peter pasó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Su padre lo notó y lo ayudó a beber agua. Tragó con dificultad pero bebió con más fuerza que otras veces.

─ ¿Cómo era mi bebé? ─ preguntó con la voz pastosa. Erik suspiró al notar que por primera vez empleaba el verbo pasado para referirse a su hijo, tal vez estaba aceptando que había fallecido ─. Tú lo viste, ¿cierto?

─Lo vi y cargué en brazos ─ confesó su padre con la voz trémula ─. Estaba bien formado pero era demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir. No estaba lastimado sino completo y su piel se veía sana. 

─ ¿Era un niño?

─Sí ─ confirmó Erik y parpadeó, emocionado. Peter se frotó la nariz ─. Lo cargué un rato, mientras te limpiaban. Después se lo entregué a Howlett, que lo enterró en un lugar muy bello del bosque de esta casa. Cuando te sientas mejor, podrá llevarte a conocerlo y yo podría ir contigo.

Peter se mordió el labio paspado. No lloraba sino que procesaba lo que su padre le había contado con la tranquilidad de aquel que acepta pero todavía sufre. 

─ ¿Qué me pasó que me enfermé y él no pudo vivir? ─ el joven quería sacarse las dudas.

Erik dejó el tazón y la cuchara sobre la mesa de cama y le masajeó la espalda. 

─Tu cuerpo masculino puede gestar como parte de tu mutación pero para que progrese, necesita del acompañamiento del otro progenitor, en este caso hubiera sido Warren ─ hizo silencio para estudiar su reacción y Peter solo lo escuchaba ─. Tu cuerpo comenzó a rechazarlo y a enfermarse. No había nada que se pudiera hacer, la criatura tenía que salir de ti. 

El muchacho cerró los ojos. Erik le siguió masajeando la espalda. Comenzó a llorar pero a diferencia de otras veces, su llanto era apagado. Más tarde bebió el caldo, agua, y se durmió. 

Magneto se sintió aliviado porque se daba cuenta de que lentamente su hijo aceptaba la realidad. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Vio varios carruajes detenidos y la servidumbre que entraba y salía cargando baúles, cajas de frutas y verduras y jaulas pequeñas con aves. Parecía que se preparaban para un evento importante, una fiesta, tal vez, habitual entre la aristocracia. Erik se sentó en la punta de su cama y se frotó el rostro. Tantos días de encierro cuidando de su hijo lo estaban agotando. Se preguntó si una fiesta le sentaría bien. Rio porque él no era habitué de las reuniones sociales porque tenía que cuidar su identidad y porque lo aburrían. Se preguntó si el asistir con Charles lo podría entretener. Charles, el Duque se había convertido en su compañero y lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba con él. Era sorprendente cómo Westchester lo estaba transformando. 

…………………….

Logan recorría las cocinas para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. Era el trabajo del mayordomo pero él igual deseó darse una vuelta e inspeccionar porque, como decía, dos pares de ojos ven mejor que un par. Después salió al jardín a buscar a su hija para recordarle que tenía que empezar sus lecciones. En el umbral se cruzó con Charles.

─ ¿Cómo marchan los preparativos, señor mayordomo? ¿Está la cocina preparada para la fiesta? ─ se burló el Duque. Le causaba gracia lo perfeccionista que era su amigo, ocupándose de absolutamente todo. Así había trabajado en el comercio de tabaco y gracias a ese empeño había llegado tan lejos.

─Habrá comida para tirar por el techo ─ dio su veredicto. Como estaban al aire libre, sacó un cigarro de su caja y se la ofreció a Charles, que rechazó con un gesto ─. Laura quiere asistir vestida de lobo, me dijo ─ su amigo rio con ganas ─. ¿Puedes creerlo? Le enseñé a esconder su mutación y ella quiere exponerla en la fiesta de disfraces.

─La llamas lobita, Logan ─ le recordó el Duque, alegre ─. Es obvio que se siente orgullosa de parecerse a una.

─Mi respuesta fue un no, que se disfrace de otra cosa, pero nada que tenga que ver con nuestras mutaciones ─ sentenció Howlett, serio. Caminaron un rato por un sendero serpenteado. Él fumando y Charles con las manos cruzadas en la espalda ─. Ayer fui a Edimburgo por motivos empresariales.

─Lo sé.

─Estaba reunido con gente de negocios y de la sociedad y uno de ellos, el militar compañero de MacTaggert, ese que no me cae bien.

─El coronel Stryker ─ le recordó el Duque.

─Ese mismo. Estaba nervioso, mucho, tanto que me llamó la atención. Mientras fumábamos uno de mis habanos, me preguntó si andaba pasando una temporada en Westchester, le dije que sí, y él me sugirió que nos cuidáramos porque esta propiedad está alejada de la ciudad.

─ ¿A qué se refería? ─ preguntó Charles y se detuvo para mirarlo.

─ ¿No te das cuenta? ─ preguntó Logan con tono de queja ─. Él, que vela por el orden, estaba preocupado por la presencia de alguien peligroso. ¿Tengo que explicarte de quién me estaba hablando? ─ y alzó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Erik.

El Duque le restó importancia.

─ Stryker es un obsesivo, podía haberte pedido que nos cuidáramos por cualquier otro motivo.

─No seas necio, Charles ─ amonestó Howlett y siguió andando ─. Sabes del peligro que corremos.

─ ¿Me estás sugiriendo que lo eche con su hijo enfermo?

─No dije eso.

─ ¿Logan? ─ Charles lo estudió atentamente ─. ¿Por qué te haces el desinteresado cuando estás tan preocupado por ese joven como todos nosotros?

Howlett masculló algo que el Duque no alcanzó a entender. Después se detuvo y dio una larga pitada. Soltó el aire, pensativo.

─Magneto me atemoriza por las historias que se dicen de él, pueden ser leyendas, hechos que sus enemigos agrandaron, pero que el sujeto mató, mató, no hay duda en ello ─ suspiró y fumó otra vez ─. Pero ese pobre muchacho no tiene la culpa. Yo ayudé a Hank esa noche y, desde entonces, no puedo sacarme su carita frágil de la cabeza. Está sufriendo horrores con la tragedia de su bebé, y antes debió sufrir horrores cuando perdió a su madre y a su hermana siendo un niño. Además, pienso que no tiene que ser fácil tener un padre como el que tiene.

─Peter te conmueve ─ declaró Charles con suavidad ─. ¿Es por tu recelo hacia su padre que no quieres acompañarme a visitarlo?

─ ¡Vamos, Charles! ─ exclamó Logan sin paciencia ─. Tú estás loco visitando a Magneto y jugando al ajedrez con él. 

El Duque rio. Ya lo tomaba como risa el no poder convencer a su amigo de la clase de persona que veía en Erik, pero, claro, él no tenía su poder telepático.

─Supongo que me llamarás más loco cuando sepas lo que tengo en mente ─ comentó entre más risas. Howlett lo miró, interrogante ─. Quiero que se mude de esa habitación alejada y pequeña, quiero darle la principal de huéspedes que queda cerca de la mía. Es más amplia, tiene una antesala para que Erik pueda moverse con más libertad y los muebles son más cómodos. Peter está más tiempo lúcido ahora y la recámara tiene mejor iluminación y más espacio para cuando pueda salir de la cama.

Logan dio otra pitada.

─Definitivamente estás loco, Xavier.

…………………..

Charles visitó a Erik, contento, antes del almuerzo para proponerle la mudanza. Esos aposentos eran el triple del que estaba ocupando y como estaban cerca de su propia recámara, su amigo no se sentiría tan solo encerrado todo el día. Antes de que se lo contara, comenzaron su habitual partida.

─ ¿Vas a dar una fiesta? ─ preguntó Erik con curiosidad.

─Así es ─ confirmó el Duque, concentrando en qué pieza movería ─. Dentro de cuatro días. Es una fiesta de disfraces que doy todos los años para esta temporada. Se trata de una costumbre que iniciaron mis padres hace quince años y yo continúo como tradición familiar.

─Me imagino que vendrá la crema de Edimburgo.

─Y de las zonas aledañas también ─ respondió Charles y al fin se decantó por una torre ─. Los invitados recibieron sus tarjetas hace ya seis meses. Ya sabes cómo son algunos, especialmente las damas, que tienen que tener el disfraz perfecto. Algunos osan encargar sus trajes a París.

─Gran Bretaña está en guerra contra Francia ─ indicó Erik, viendo aquello como una traición patriótica. Pero qué debía importarle si después de todo, él no era británico, aunque igual podía opinar.

Charles alzó la cabeza del tablero para mirarlo.

─Los británicos vivimos en guerra con los franceses.

─Es cierto ─ respondió Erik lacónico y movió un peón sin razonarlo mucho.

Charles se lo robó enseguida.

─Pensaba invitarte pero supuse que rechazarías para cuidar a tu hijo ─ calló porque sabía que su huésped tampoco asistiría para cuidar su identidad, pero no lo dijo.

Erik se tomó el asunto con humor.

─ ¿De qué iría disfrazado, Charles? ¿Del Maestro del Magnetismo?

El Duque rio a carcajadas porque se lo imaginó con un traje oscuro, capa y sombrero en punta, no, mejor que sombrero un yelmo, para que le diera el aspecto de un guerrero. Lo observó. Erik no se vería mal disfrazado. Nada mal. Sin pensarlo, añadió.

─Si te rasuraras la barba y te peinaras el pelo. . .

─ ¿Perdón? ─ inquirió Erik, confundido.

─ ¡Oh no! Solo opino que cuando Peter se sienta mejor, podrías afeitarte y peinarte el pelo.

─Y pensé que solo los franceses estaban locos con su apariencia.

Charles le sonrió. Realmente pensaba que un cambio de aspecto volvería a su huésped más atractivo. 

Erik movió otra pieza y comentó.

─ ¿Piensas que me vendría bien afeitarme la barba y peinarme?

─Te quedaría bien, papá ─ Peter los sorprendió ─. Estás descuidado en tu aspecto. Tú no eras así.

─ ¡Peter! ─ exclamó su padre, alegre, y se acercó a la cama.

Sin llorar, su hijo estaba acostado con los ojos abiertos, observando a su progenitor y al Duque, que se le hacía desconocido.

Charles se puso de pie, tan feliz como Erik.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Peter? ─ lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─. Soy Charles Xavier, el anfitrión de esta casa.

─Su voz ─ musitó el joven, como recordando un sueño ─. Esa voz me ayudó varias veces. . . Fue usted.

Erik no cabía en sí de la felicidad y lo abrazó. Su hijo se estaba recuperando poco a poco. Aferrado a su padre, Peter se emocionó y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Hipó y Erik lo estrechó con más fuerza. 

Charles estaba conmovido. Entendió que tenía que dejarlos solos y se marchó tras cerrar la puerta. Más tarde le avisaría de la mudanza a los nuevos aposentos.

………………

Hola. Disculpen la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos saludos y cuídense.


	5. V

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.

V

Erik quedó sorprendido cuando vio la amplitud y comodidad de sus nuevos aposentos. Entró cargando a Peter y se detuvo en el umbral para admirar el espacio.

─Nos están consintiendo demasiado, papá ─ opinó el joven.

Erik sonrió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba bromear a su hijo. 

Charles entró detrás de ellos y les explicó que esta primera habitación era la antesala, donde Peter podría sentarse y leer, o pasar el tiempo con su padre, más adelante cuando abandonara la cama. 

Erik observó una mesita sobre la que ya estaba el tablero con las piezas acomodadas para una partida. Charles había pensado en todos los detalles. 

─Allá está el dormitorio ─ explicó el Duque, antes de abrir la siguiente puerta. 

Erik pasó con su hijo. Había dos camas enormes, con dosel y sábanas de seda. La de Peter estaba preparada con cojines extras para facilitarle el sentarse en el colchón. Junto a un mueble enorme había una puerta estrecha.

─Ese es el vestidor ─ avisó Charles y señaló otra en el otro extremo ─. Ese es un pequeño baño para que te asees, Erik ─ luego miró al joven ─. También tú cuando estés en condiciones, Peter.

Magneto acomodó a su hijo en la cama. Peter bostezó porque el cambio de habitaciones lo había agotado. Su padre lo cubrió con el acolchado de plumas de faisán y una manta de oso, y se dirigió al hogar para encenderlo. 

Charles abrió los cajones de una cómoda para enseñarle la ropa y más mantas que había mandado poner allí. 

Erik terminó de cubrir a su hijo.

─Peter tiene razón, Charles ─ admitió ─. Nos estás consintiendo demasiado. 

El Duque rio como si se tratara de un cumplido. Se había dado cuenta de que últimamente reía más de lo habitual. 

─Solo quiero que mis huéspedes se sientan cómodos ─ respondió con falsa modestia. Volteó hacia Erik, que se había sentado en el borde del colchón de su hijo. El muchacho se había dormido ─. Tengo que leer unos documentos engorrosos, asuntos de tierras y propiedades. Nos vemos luego, Erik.

─Hasta luego, Charles ─ lo despidió ─. Y gracias.

─No hay de qué. 

Charles abandonó los aposentos, cerrando cada puerta. Ya en el corredor, se palpó el bolsillo y descubrió que había olvidado entregarle las llaves a Erik. Suspiró, bueno, tenía una excusa creíble para regresar pronto. Con una sonrisa tonta se dirigió a la escalera. Bajó y en el último escalón, se encontró con su madre que lo aguardaba con una mirada severa pero noble. 

─Hijo ─ suspiró ─. Lo que haces es loable y ese jovencito necesita ayuda y afecto para recuperarse, pero no olvides de quién se trata.

Inmediatamente el Duque se puso a la defensiva. Ya Logan lo estaba cansando con su discurso sobre la peligrosidad de Magneto y que ahora se le uniera su madre, le arrancaba la paciencia. Frunció el ceño y enfiló hacia su despacho.

Sharon lo siguió sin darse por vencida.

─Estás encandilado con él, ya noté que es un caballero fascinante pero es. . .

Se detuvo porque su hijo giró hacia ella, lívido.

─ ¿Qué es, madre? ¿Un asesino? ¿Una bestia despiadada salida de cuentos de terror? ¿Qué es? 

─ ¡Charles! ─lo amonestó Sharon con indignación.

El Duque seguía rojo, con una mezcla de irritación e impotencia. ¿Cómo podía hacer entender a esos prejuiciosos que Magneto no era el hombre despiadado que decían que era? Él solo protegía a los mutantes que no tenían amparo y se había convertido en una especie de justiciero para aquellos a quienes la Justicia no les llegaba.

─ ¿Estás asustada porque le entregué la recámara principal para huéspedes, que está cercana a la mía? ¿Temes que salga a apuñalarme una noche?

─ ¡Charles! ─ repitió su madre, alzando la voz. Eso fue suficiente para acallarlo ─. No soy una tonta ingenua que se guía por habladurías, me conoces bien. Entiendo que aquí este hombre no intentará nada malo, es más, nos está agradecido desde el alma, pero eres tú, mi hijo, el único que me preocupa en todo esto.

El Duque la miró sin comprender. Sharon cambió su semblante enojado por uno suave y le atrapó una mano a modo de caricia.

─ ¿No te das cuenta, Charles, de lo que él te está provocando? ─ su hijo parpadeó sin entender ─. La admiración que sientes por él, esas ganas que te desbordan por complacerlo, todo eso que sientes. ¡Ay, Charles! ─ suspiró, apenada ─. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Eres un telépata que lee los sentimientos de los demás pero desconoce los suyos ─ replicó Sharon y le sonrió con tristeza ─. ¿No te das cuenta de que te estás enamorando cada día más de él?

─Eso es absurdo ─ se defendió rápido.

Lady Xavier sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

─Magneto no tiene un hogar, todo su afecto está direccionado hacia su hijo y hacia su causa. Jamás podrá responderte de la manera en que lo haces tú. Será agradecido y no buscará lastimarnos. Pero no es lo que tú esperas que sea, Charles, y el peor error que puedes cometer con alguien que te importa es tratar de cambiarlo a tu gusto y paladar.

El Duque se mordió el labio.

─Madre ─ habló ligero por los nervios ─. Lo único que trato es de ser el mejor anfitrión para un hombre desesperado y su hijo enfermo. Estamos acostumbrados a recibir a huéspedes de la nobleza siempre con el fin de complacerlos y conseguir alianzas, ventajas, lo que fuera. Aquí lo único que trato de hacer es el bien por el bien mismo. Erik no nos pagará con nada y ayuda más desinteresada que esta de nuestra parte no puede haber.

─ ¡Oh, Charles! ─ suspiró Sharon cansada ─. Ni tú te crees ese discurso ─ le apretó la mano ─. No te exijo que seas descortés ni dejes de ayudarlo, pero fíjate en tus sentimientos y que no te nublen el buen juicio.

─No tengo nublado el juicio ─ rebatió el Duque, molesto.

Lady Xavier sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Su hijo tenía el carácter obstinado de su esposo.

─No quiero que él te lastime cuando lo tengas que dejar partir.

Charles parpadeó. La confesión lo tocó pero prefería seguir negando lo evidente.

─Sé manejarme, madre. No debes preocuparte ─ y volteó para seguir su camino y cortar la plática.

Sharon lo observó dirigirse a su despacho, mientras se masajeaba las manos, apenada. Sabía que a su hijo le costaría horrores renunciar a Magneto.

………………….

Logan directamente no opinó más sobre los nuevos aposentos de los huéspedes. Charles tenía fama de generoso para los que lo conocían y también de testarudo así que no valía la pena discutir con él. Después de todo, su amigo era un telépata al que le gustaba salirse con la suya. Tampoco quería admitirlo pero en el fondo, Howlett veía con buenos ojos que le dieran a ese muchachito deprimido un ambiente mejor. Sentía una empatía profunda hacia Peter porque él también había tenido que sobrellevar una pérdida amada cuando enviudó.

No había sido fácil para él quedarse solo en el mundo con su hija de cuatro años. Su única familia era, además, un medio hermano del que prefería olvidarse. Fue duro dejar atrás las colonias y llegar al Viejo Continente. Optó por instalarse en Escocia y tuvo que aprender a abrirse caminos entre gente extraña. Charles lo ayudó muchísimo y su compañía lo consoló en la depresión. Por eso sufría por Peter y no se animaba a visitarlo, un poco para no cruzarse con Magneto y otro poco porque de alguna manera u otra, reviviría la pérdida de su esposa.

Mientras que Charles estaba trabajando en su despacho, tratando de que la plática con su madre no le afectara, Logan se encerró en la biblioteca a leer libros de Historia. Los Xavier tenían enciclopedias que hubieran sido la envidia de cualquier intelectual. Estaba entretenido con una hasta que lo interrumpió Laura. 

La niña llegó con un baúl pequeño y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su padre hizo el libro a un lado. Ella le colocó el bulto sobre el regazo. Tenía una mirada de picardía y ansiedad que a Logan le advirtió que se traía algo entre manos.

─Ábrelo ─ ordenó, excitada.

Howlett destrabó y alzó la tapa. Adentro había un traje de piel de lobo oscuro, guantes de seda del mismo tono, una peluca negra y colmillos a modo de dentadura.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─le preguntó aunque ya lo deducía.

Laura dio saltitos.

─ ¡Mi disfraz para la fiesta, papá! ─ aplaudió ─. Me lo encargó, Gwen, ¿recuerdas a Gwen? Esa doncella tan buena, ella le hace los pedidos a Lady Xavier y yo le pedí que agregara mi disfraz. Ella misma se encargó de tomarme las medidas hace tres meses. ¿Lo ves? ─ alzó el tapado de piel ─. Tócalo, papá. Seré una loba esa noche.

─Te dije que no te disfrazarías de una, Laura ─ fue la réplica taxativa de su padre.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos. Había esperado que al ver la belleza de su disfraz, su progenitor desistiera.

─Pero no hay mejor ropa que esta. ¡Tendré el mejor disfraz!

Logan hizo el baúl a un lado para ponerse de pie.

─Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Laura. No vas a asistir a un evento social de tal magnitud disfrazada de aquello que ocultamos. 

La pequeña hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño. Estaba enojada.

Su padre no se conmovió.

─Desde siempre te enseñé a cuidarte, a esconder nuestros poderes. ¿Quieres dejar en evidencia el secreto y que te lastimen? 

─Es que nadie se va a dar cuenta de mi mutación porque se supone que estoy disfrazada. Eso es una fiesta de disfraces, aparentar algo y yo voy a hacer que aparento lo que soy.

─Tu razonamiento no quita el peligro ─ contestó Howlett y volvió a sentarse ─. No irás disfrazada de una loba. La respuesta fue un no, sigue siendo un no y seguirá siendo un no en el futuro.

─Entonces, no asistiré ─ amenazó Laura como último recurso.

Logan abrió el libro que estaba leyendo.

─En ese caso, te acostarás temprano esa noche.

La niña estaba tan frustrada que se apretó los puños y sus garras salieron. Bufó, gimió y al ver que no lo conmovía, alzó el baúl para llevárselo.

─No ─ ordenó su padre con firmeza ─. Yo me quedaré con tu traje.

─ ¿Por qué eres tan malo? ─ se quejó, furiosa.

─Porque tú no obedeces, Laura ─ respondió Logan con calma, ya hojeando el libro.

La niña salió dando un portazo. Howlett iba a replicarle que la puerta no tenía la culpa pero calló porque ya estaba bastante enojada. 

………………………..

La jornada de la fiesta fue un caos en la casa. Entre la servidumbre que corría de un lado al otro para que no faltara detalle, el silencio inusual de Laura, que seguía enfadada con su padre, y la ansiedad de Lady Xavier, Charles optó por encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar. Logan, después de darle el enésimo no a su hija, salió a cabalgar por el bosque. Sharon lo vio partir desde el ventanal de su salón privado, y posó la taza de té en el plato. No solía beber a estas horas, ya que restaba poco tiempo para el almuerzo, pero los nervios se lo exigían. Estaba ansiosa porque esa noche su hijo se cruzaría con Moira y ella había aguardado este momento desde hacía meses, confiada en que por fin Charles se decidiría a proponerle un enlace. Con esta ilusión se había tranquilizado, pero ahora que había aparecido Magneto, veía incierta la posibilidad de que el Duque escogiera a esa joven. Era una intuición de madre lo que la atormentaba porque temía tanto por la descendencia familiar como por el estado de Charles cuando ese mutante abandonara Westchester. Suspiró y dejó el plato con la taza sobre una mesita aledaña. 

Afuera podía observar a los jardineros inspeccionando las plantas, y a obreros colocando antorchas para iluminar los jardines en la fiesta. Pensó que esas personas tenían familias pero no llevaban la carga de velar por su linaje. Les bastaba con educar correctamente a sus hijos y darles techo y comida, algo complicado para varios, pero no debían preocuparse por sus hijas si daban a luz varones, o por sus hijos, si se casaban con damas correctas. Esta imposición social le quitaba el sueño a Sharon. Ahora, a su deber se sumaba la inquietud por el enamoramiento de su único vástago. Lo peor era que Charles lo negaba y ella imaginaba el sufrimiento que le esperaría cuando Magneto se marchara con su hijo reestablecido. 

A la hora indicada, golpearon para avisarle que la mesa estaba servida. La dama enfiló hacia el comedor y este almuerzo no fue el mejor con Logan, retrasándose unos minutos por la cabalgata, Laura callada como estatua y Charles, ausente, con la excusa de que estaba agobiado de trabajo.

……………………….

Por la noche, en una de las salas de sus aposentos, Charles se acomodó el chaleco azul francés con botones dorados frente al espejo ovalado de pie. Tenía una camisa blanca impecable y calzas azules también. El paje lo ayudó a colocarse el saco cerúleo de terciopelo, y el peluquero le hizo los últimos retoques a su pelo castaño. El Duque sonrió pensando que no tener el cabello largo le ahorraba problemas, el suyo era naturalmente ondulado y sabía de caballeros que tenían que utilizar pelucas para aparentar rizos o se hacían exigentes tratamientos capilares para tener bucles semejantes a los de las damas. Recordó que el pelo de Erik era rizado, tal vez, si se lo dejaba crecer más, se le formarían bucles naturales. Sonrió tontamente porque estaba pensando en él cuando tendría que tener la mente puesta solo en la fiesta.

Una vez que estuvo listo, el paje lustró sus zapatos negros y otro, que se mantenía alejado, le aproximó su antifaz oscuro. Listo, ya el tedioso vestir había concluido y despidió al peluquero y a los pajes, antes de sentarse unos minutos en un sillón antes de bajar. Observó el reloj de pie y vio que faltaba todavía un cuarto de hora. No iba a permanecer tanto tiempo sentado, así que decidió hacerle una visita a su huésped. 

Carraspeó antes de tocar. Erik le abrió enseguida y su aspecto hizo que Charles diera un respingo. Magneto se había rasurado la barba descuidada y se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás. Era increíble cómo tales cambios revolucionaron su aspecto: ahora sus facciones armoniosas resaltaban y sus ojos centellaban como luceros verdes y azules. 

─ ¿Qué opina del cambio, señor Duque? ─ bromeó y sonrió. Esa sonrisa se veía más luminosa y su dentadura resplandecía sin barba ni bigotes invasivos. 

─Te sienta muy bien, era lo que te decía ─ replicó Charles y tartamudeó al hacerlo.

Erik lo observó enfundado en ese traje cerúleo que destacaba sus ojos y le sentaba de maravilla a su piel de porcelana y labios carmesí. El cabello peinado le enmarcaba el rostro. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo sabrían los de este Charles tan elegante. Parpadeó rápidamente para apartar la idea porque era descabellado anhelar besar a su anfitrión y, además, el Duque era un hombre y telépata.

─ ¿En serio no quieres bajar? ─ invitó Charles, ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo ─. Puedo prestarte un antifaz como el mío para que no te reconozca nadie.

Erik rio con ganas.

─ ¡Charles! No me rasuré la barba ni me peiné el pelo por la fiesta. Lo hice porque tú y Peter me lo sugirieron días atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?

─Sí, por supuesto.

─Ese fue el solo motivo ─ aclaró Magneto y volvió a examinarlo bajo una mirada sensual ─. Disculpa pero tengo que atender a Peter, que enseguida nos alcanzarán la cena. Que tengas una hermosa velada.

─Y tú una rica cena ─ vaya que estaba diciendo lo primero que le brotaba, pensó Charles después de hablar ─. Hasta mañana, Erik.

─Hasta mañana, Charles ─ y cerró la puerta.

El Duque quedó en medio del pasillo, solo y pensativo. Se acomodó la solapa del saco y apretando los puños, se dirigió a los aposentos de su madre para buscarla.

Sharon se había decantado por un vestido de seda negro y llevaba en sus manos enguantadas un antifaz escarlata. Después de pensarlo, había dejado a un lado la máscara veneciana y pensó llevar antifaces para que combinaran madre e hijo.

Ambos bajaron y un paje los guio hacia el salón, donde se habían congregado los invitados. Había música, risas y movimientos, todo encandilado por las luces de los candelabros y arañas. El sitio parecía un luminoso arcoíris con todos los tonos posibles entre atuendos de la mejor calidad y disfraces de lo más originales. Sharon y su hijo se dedicaron a saludar a cada presente. Sonreían y entablaban breves pláticas. Charles acabó de saludar a un Earl, cuando una dama vestida enteramente de negro, se le cruzó. Estaba disfrazada de un cisne oscuro y tal máscara le cubría la mitad del rostro. Rápido, la joven se la alzó para enseñar su identidad.

─ ¡Ni me reconociste, Charles! ─ exclamó Moira, feliz de que su disfraz funcionara ─. Estaba esperando verte. ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto, se superaron con la preparación de esta fiesta. Es aún mejor que la anterior, que fue espectacular.

El Duque le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, le hizo una reverencia y le tomó una mano para ubicarla en su brazo y así caminar juntos. El salón estaba repleto y Charles debía abrirse paso con cuidado. Al pasar, más gente lo saludaba y felicitaba por la preparación del evento.

Moira estaba excitada. No solo Sharon creía que esta noche sería la noche en que finalmente el Duque se le declararía. Pero la velada recién estaba comenzando.

Charles no necesitaba de su telepatía para leer la ansiedad de la joven, la percibía en el ligero temblor de la mano colgando de su codo. Además estaba más callada de lo habitual y tenía una chispa en sus ojos negros, que denotaban esperanza. El Duque suspiró porque sentía que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerle la propuesta esa noche. La guio hacia un sofá alejado para que se sentaran y estuvieran tranquilos. Algo difícil con el bullicio que había. 

Moira se sentó acomodando elegantemente la cola de plumas de su vestido. 

─Tantos preparativos valieron la pena ─ opinó la joven para iniciar la plática ─. Bueno ─ suspiró con tono de amonestación ─. Lo sé por tu madre porque era la única que me lo contaba en las cartas. Tú ni siquiera las respondías.

Charles cerró los ojos, frustrado. Tenía razón. En el último mes ni siquiera había abierto la correspondencia que le enviaba Moira. ¿Por qué había sido tan descortés?

Pero ella no parecía enojada porque añadió.

─Te entiendo, Charles. Debe ser agotador con el trabajo que tienes, con tu título y con tus tierras. Sabes, eso admiro de mi padre, él nunca aceptó un título y eso que el Rey intentó otorgárselo varias veces, está complacido con su cargo militar y dice que solo eso le basta.

El Duque le sonrió a modo de respuesta porque no sabía qué contestarle. No le fluía una conversación, solo pensaba en alguna partida de ajedrez con Erik, o una plática, o solo estar en la antesala de sus aposentos. 

Moira notaba que algo marchaba mal. Charles no era un caballero taciturno, no al menos con ella. Se mordió el labio buscando un nuevo tópico, algún tema de actualidad. Recordó que su padre andaba alterado últimamente y que esa mañana había estado el coronel Stryker en su casa. Sin más recursos comunicativos, soltó.

─ ¿Escuchaste hablar de Magneto?

Charles sintió un escalofrío y la miró con los ojos como platos.

─ ¿El mutante?

─Y asesino ─ agregó la joven y su expresión era de susto ─. Se comenta que merodea cerca de Edimburgo aunque de eso ya hace un mes. Mi padre está preocupado y me envió con dos guardias en el coche a esta fiesta.

El Duque comenzó a sudar y se frotó el cuello. Después buscó los botones de su chaleco para abrírselos pero desistió. Moira lo miraba extrañada.

─ ¿Estás bien, Charles?

─ Señorita MacTaggert ─ la saludó una dama y se volvió hacia el Duque ─. Charles, esta fiesta es increíble.

─Gracias, Lady Norrington ─ respondió el Duque y se puso de pie ─. ¿Si me disculpan, damas?

La señora sonrió y rápido se sentó junto a Moira en el espacio que Charles dejara vacante en el sofá. Era una conversadora auténtica y le fascinaba encontrar en las jóvenes como Moira oídos para sus pláticas. Moira disimuló un mohín de fastidio y volteó hacia el Duque, esperando que la salvara sacándola de allí. Pero ya Charles se había esfumado entre el abultamiento de gente.

…………………………….

No lo soportaba más. Charles estaba agotado. Necesitaba aire pero en lugar de enfilar hacia el jardín, que también estaba repleto de gente, se dirigió a la planta alta, directo a los aposentos principales para huéspedes. Con poca diplomacia, desconocida en él, había dejado a Moira con la insufrible Lady Norrington y había dejado a su madre con los deberes exclusivos de anfitriona, pero poco y nada le importaba. Necesitaba ver a Magneto. Golpeó la puerta como un autómata.

En ese momento, Erik estaba terminando de atender a Peter, que se había dormido, y demoró unos minutos en abrirle. Se miraron los dos, expectantes, viendo en el otro la fascinación que se sentían. El Duque dejó caer su antifaz, que hizo un ruido seco al llegar al suelo. Erik lo seguía observando, devorándolo con la mirada. Charles extendió su mano al rostro de Magneto y le tocó la mejilla desnuda, el otro comprendió el gesto y llevó la suya a su nuca, mientras jugaba con los rulos castaños. Era una clara invitación, sin mediar palabras, se besaron fundiéndose en un abrazo. Erik sintió que esos labios carmesí sabían más exquisitos de lo que había imaginado y Charles percibió un escalofrío acogedor ante el beso, uno que nunca antes había sentido porque aunque hubiera besado incontables veces, era la primera vez que lo hacía completamente enamorado. 

……………………..

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado, ya se besaron y ahora a ver qué sigue. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Midhiel


	6. VI

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Quería agradecer también especialmente a @LuzAlvz por la promoción que ofreció de mis historias Wolvesilver. En el próximo, tendrás más de ellos. 

VI 

Charles estaba tan excitado que en el frenesí del beso le mordió el labio inferior. Erik soltó un gruñido pero no lo liberó sino que lo atrajo más contra sí. El Duque había tenido encuentros casuales con otros hombres, principalmente en la Corte donde podía llevar una conducta más liberal que en su propia casa bajo la mirada estricta de su madre, en cambio, Erik se sentía atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo por primera vez. Veía a Charles encantador y el telépata le transmitía una energía que lo hacía querer desnudarlo, palparlo, morderlo y explorarlo. 

Solo se apartaron por la necesidad de respirar. Se observaron con una chispa de ansiedad y picardía. Sonrieron. Erik le masajeó la nuca y, de a poco, volvió a empujarlo con esa mano hacia su boca. Charles se colgó de su cuello y le robó los labios de cuenta nueva. Magneto recargó la mano libre contra el umbral y con la que continuaba en el cuello, atrajo al Duque hacia el interior de sus aposentos. Charles se dejó llevar y cuando estuvo adentro, pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Erik se inquietó con el gesto y alejó los labios de su boca.

El Duque quiso volver a besarlo pero él lo detuvo. 

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ preguntó Charles y lo leyó, percibiendo sus emociones de confusión, ansiedad y deseo. Magneto se sentía desorientado porque nunca antes había sentido por un hombre lo que Charles le estaba provocando en ese momento: se había enamorado en una sola oportunidad de la jovencita que fue su esposa, y ahora, este noble escocés, guapo, altivo y de corazón de oro, lo estaba llevando por las nubes. El telépata se apartó para darle espacio ─. Tienes dudas y necesitas tiempo ─ comprendió con honestidad ─. Te entiendo, Erik. 

─No, aunque me hayas sentido no me entiendes, Charles ─ replicó, nervioso ─. Tú, toda tu persona, me atrae pero de una manera especial ─ lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, devorándolo con la mirada. Había deseo en sus ojos pero también inquietud ─. Sentí una única vez lo que siento ahora ─ parpadeó, recordando a su esposa ─. No pensé que lo volvería a sentir.

El telépata percibió de cuenta nueva una oleada de sus emociones y comprendió el motivo. Erik se estaba enamorando de él, así como él ya estaba enamorado, pero pensaba en su familia asesinada, en Peter y su cercana tragedia, y se cuestionaba si la gente que amaba estaba condenada a sufrir. Era algo natural en el mundo supersticioso que les tocaba vivir, donde la fe luchaba contra la razón y la ciencia. Magneto se cuestionaba si no portaba una maldición que condenara a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué tal si tal castigo recaía sobre Charles? El Duque se conmovió ante su miedo y le sonrió con compasión porque era innegable lo que Erik sentía por él y las ansias por protegerlo. Le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de afecto y agradecimiento.

─Sufriste mucho, Erik ─ suspiró y detuvo la mano cerca de sus chispeantes ojos verdes ─. Tú y los que más quieres, viste sufrir y padeciste el dolor de tus seres queridos. No puedo prometerte que viviremos felices por siempre, no leo el futuro solo las mentes ─ rio y Magneto alzó apenas las comisuras de los labios ─. Sin embargo, pienso en el aquí y en el ahora, y siento que podemos darnos una oportunidad. Si, en cambio, sientes recelos porque soy un hombre, respetaré tu tiempo.

Erik atrapó la mano en su mejilla y la besó ardientemente. Después la soltó para capturar de cuenta nueva su boca. Charles volvió a morderle el labio por la ansiedad y, esta vez, él le contestó apretándolo con más fuerza. Sin quebrar el beso, Magneto lo empujó hacia un sofá, junto a la chimenea. El Duque se sentó a lo largo del diván, con una pierna extendida sobre los cojines y la otra en el piso, y recargó la espalda contra el apoyabrazos, mientras que Erik se le ubicó encima. Acabaron el beso. Charles comenzó a quitarse el saco para luego desabotonarse el chaleco y la camisa. Estaba vestido de manera elegante pero poco práctica para desnudarse rápido. Erik solo tenía una camisa holgada, de cuello ancho, que se la sacó estirando los brazos. La dejó caer al piso y observó al telépata, que todavía luchaba con los botones de su chaleco. Le apartó las manos para comenzar a abrirlos él mismo. Charles se lo dejó hacer, mientras lo miraba intensamente. Sin barba, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y bajo la única luz de la fogata del hogar, Erik se veía distinto, con un halo de misterio que lo volvía más fascinante. El Duque sintió que su erección crecía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. 

Erik le quitó el chaleco despacio y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando liberó los primeros botones, el pecho níveo y bien formado quedó al desnudo. Magneto le acarició los pectorales, excitado con la textura de sus músculos y lo terso de la piel. Charles no lo soportó más y le atajó la mano. Se miraron, el Duque se la bajó hacia la cintura y la introdujo por debajo de sus pantalones. Erik percibió su miembro duro y comenzó a masajearlo entre los dedos.

Charles jadeaba. Su boca entreabierta, lo invitó a besarlo. Entre los chasquidos, el Duque metió la mano dentro de las prendas de su amante hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Su pene también estaba erecto y se lo acarició en círculos. Las fricciones de Erik eran más intensas porque se trataba de su primera vez con un hombre y estaba ansioso. En cambio, el Duque experto iba lento, deteniéndose en tal o cual lugar, anticipando qué caricia lo excitaría más en los genitales. Por instinto, comenzaron a menearse los dos. El sofá era amplio pero al balancearse los dos tanto, Charles tuvo que erguirse para acomodar mejor la espalda contra el apoyabrazos y Erik bajó una pierna para tener una movilidad más adecuada. Gemían apenas porque el mismo beso los acallaba. Los chasquidos, jadeos y el crepitar del hogar eran los únicos sonidos. El cabello del Duque se mojó de sudor y el rostro de Magneto se humedecía con los besos que atrapaba y retenía. Finalmente les llegó el orgasmo. Con un aullido ronco liberaron sus semillas, que escurrieron entre las manos del otro. Charles se irguió un poco y Erik lo apretó contra sí. Se sentían satisfechos y felices. 

Magneto se apartó primero para darle lugar. El Duque recargó el brazo contra el respaldo para erguirse. Los dos tenían colgadas las manos mojadas y al verlas y mirarse entre ellos, rieron con complicidad traviesa. 

─Tu baño queda más cerca que el mío ─ le recordó Charles. Erik se dirigió ligero a abrir la puerta de la recámara ─. Despacio que Peter duerme.

─ ¡Peter! ─ suspiró, pensando en su hijo. Sintió un poco de culpa ya que el pobre muchacho yacía convaleciente y estaba a su cuidado. 

El Duque captó su remordimiento y le sonrió, comprensivo.

─Lo estás atendiendo de la mejor manera posible, te desvives por él, Erik ─ se lo dijo con orgullo ─. También tienes derecho a ser feliz y disfrutar. No te culpes. 

Magneto se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía y, aliviado, abrió la puerta. Entraron con el mayor sigilo. El joven seguía durmiendo profundo. Fueron al pequeño baño privado que por fortuna tenía agua suficiente y jabón. Pudieron asearse las manos y con una manta húmeda se quitaron el sudor del rostro. Charles fue a la antesala a buscar su ropa y se la acomodó junto con el pelo frente a un espejo que había en la pared del dormitorio porque aunque no lo deseara, debía regresar a la fiesta. Antes de retirarse, se despidieron con un beso. Fue uno rápido y suave porque los dos sentían que sí lo profundizaban, terminarían otra vez en el sofá.

El duque dejó los aposentos, alzó su antifaz y bajó la escalera a los saltos, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Pocos invitados habían notado su ausencia pero dos personas habían quedado preocupadas: Moira y su madre.

─ ¿Dónde estabas, Charles?

Era la voz severa y tranquila de Lady Xavier. Charles se detuvo en seco, con la misma expresión de culpa que ponía de niño cuando lo cazaba en alguna picardía. Agradeció que ella no contara con su telepatía pero intuía que podía deducir qué le había pasado.

El salón estaba lleno y el bullicio de la gente junto con la melodía de la orquesta, no los dejaban tener una plática íntima. Sin embargo, Sharon continuó casi susurrando para que los demás no la oyeran amonestar a su hijo.

─Encontré hace un rato a Moira secuestrada por Lady Norrington ─ explicó ─. La pobre le estaba rentando el oído desde hacía media hora. La rescaté y Moira se excusó diciendo que ya debía regresar a su casa porque su padre estaba preocupado por la presencia de Magneto por estos lares, una extraña coincidencia, ¿no te parece? 

Charles parpadeó, su madre no era asidua al sarcasmo y aquí quedaba en evidencia que le soltaba la acusación. No sabía qué replicar y preguntó.

─ ¿Moira se fue temprano?

─Así es y hace tiempo.

─Fue una pena que no haya podido despedirme ─ soltó ligero, una palabra detrás de la otra como le ocurría cuando se ponía demasiado ansioso.

─Charles ─ suspiró Sharon apenada. No estaba tan preocupada por el mal rato que pasó la joven como por el destino inevitable que veía en su hijo.

El Duque alzó una copa de vino de una bandeja que un paje portaba, y bebió. Aprovechó para observar a los costados y distraerse, buscando el momento para huir de su progenitora. Parecía un niño travieso, no el hombre responsable y correcto que ella había educado.

─Le escribiré mañana mismo, madre ─ prometió con sinceridad ─. Me disculparé y veré la forma de saludar a su padre, una cena en su casa tal vez.

─Ya te dije qué es lo inquietante aquí, además de tu falta de cortesía esta noche. Charles ─ insistió y lo miró penetrante a los ojos ─. Sabes cuán peligrosa es tu actuación, eres su anfitrión pero estás pasando los límites.

Él no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué sostenía eso, seguramente la sonrisa tonta que había traído cuando bajara recientemente de los aposentos de Magneto le había dicho todo. Se sintió tenso, no por el maravilloso momento que había compartido con Erik sino por este abismo que se estaba formando entre su madre y él. Ella en el fondo tenía razón: su huésped partiría tarde o temprano a llevar una vida que ellos no podrían aprobar jamás.

Sharon suavizó la mirada.

─Ahora somos los anfitriones de esta fiesta y como tales debemos comportarnos. ¿Bailamos la siguiente pieza, hijo?

Charles asintió y dejó la copa sobre una mesa. Tomó la mano de su madre para acompañarla a la pista. Ya había parejas bailando. Se hicieron la reverencia previa al baile y sin soltarse de las manos, comenzaron a danzar.

Howlett no disfrutaba de la fiesta. Detestaba disfrazarse y por eso había decidido entrar con una máscara veneciana, que ya había perdido en alguna mesa. Aburrido, bebiendo vino para aplacar el tedio, los vio bailar como madre e hijo e inmediatamente recordó a Laura. ¿Dónde estaba esa lobita traviesa?

……………………………..

Un hada blanca, tierna y dulce. Ese era el disfraz que su padre la había obligado a llevar. Laura se sentía ridícula con ese armazón de plumas que hacía las veces de alas, y ¿por qué eran plumas si las hadas no son aves? Pero no valía la pena buscarle la lógica cuando la niña había tenido que renunciar a ser una loba oscura esa noche. El vestido blanco, adornado con piedritas brillantes, los guantes de seda largos hasta los codos y la varita con una estrella ridícula en la punta, eran el peor atuendo que podría haber llevado esa noche y lo rechazó más cuando vio la expresión embobada de su padre al observárselo recién puesto. Eso sin contar que tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y tanto se lo habían estirado para formarla, que estuvo a punto de gritar.

Laura dejó su varita en una mesa y salió al patio porque había notado que allí había menos gente. No soportaba estar vestida así entre la multitud. Ya afuera se quitó los guantes y los arrojó al suelo, pero luego recordó que se los había prestado Lady Xavier argumentando que le habían quedado preciosos cuando tenía su edad, y los recogió para devolvérselos a la mañana siguiente. Miró hacia los costados y notó que seguía habiendo personas, no tantas como adentro, pero el sitio estaba poblado. Laura decidió caminar por un sendero, no se alejaría de la casa en plena noche, pero sí dejaría a los invitados atrás. Se adentró lo suficiente hasta una zona solitaria, que seguía recibiendo el resplandor de las antorchas del jardín, y observó los guantes: uno se había manchado al caer al suelo y el otro tenía un poco de crema de cuando devoró unos bocadillos. Miró su vestimenta espantosa y sus manos, que escondían las garras debajo de la piel. La niña estaba orgullosa de su mutación porque le parecía fascinante apretar los puños para que las garras brotaran de sus nudillos. Era algo exclusivo de ella y de su padre. Observó hacia los costados porque se deshacía de ganas de sacarlas a relucir. Ya presionaba el puño cuando olfateó un olor extraño, que enseguida reconoció como el de una persona desconocida. Rápido tensó los dedos y las garras no brotaron. Agudizó los oídos pero no percibió ruido alguno y el aroma desapareció. En cambio, sintió el peculiar de su padre.

─Si no tuviera nariz y orejas para rastrearte, no te habría encontrado, lobita.

Laura cruzó los brazos, ofendida.

─Me llamas lobita y no me dejas ser una ─ por instinto, volvió a mirar hacia donde había percibido el olor. 

Logan notó el gesto.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

La niña quiso restarle importancia, estaba convencida de sus poderes pero todavía no sabía controlarlos.

─Me pareció oler a un extraño hace un momento, antes de que vinieras.

─ ¿Por aquí? ─ indagó su padre, estudiando el lugar. Estaban solos en ese paraje y los invitados se encontraban lejos. 

Laura asintió.

─Hace un momento ─ señaló la zona donde lo había percibido ─. Por allá, detrás de los arbustos pero duró unos segundos.

La expresión de Howlett se transformó.

─Regresa a la casa y permanece junto a Lady Xavier o Charles ─ la pequeña quedó confundida ─. ¡Rápido, Laura!

Ahora sí obedeció más por las ganas de correr que por miedo. Logan la siguió con la vista hasta que entró en la casa, y caminó con sigilo hacia el sitio que su hija le había señalado. Tenía sus sentidos en alerta y se cuidaba de en dónde ponía el pie porque las hojas secas crepitaban bajo su paso. Detrás de los arbustos no había nadie pero Logan se agachó y alzó un poco de tierra para olerla. 

─Mierda ─ masculló. Casi no maldecía frente a otros pero sí lo hacía con frecuencia cuando se encontraba solo o demasiado nervioso como en este caso porque había reconocido un aroma. Se puso de pie y apretó los puños. Sus garras nacieron como hojas de espadas filosas. Miró alrededor, tratando de captar cada sonido. Más allá de los ruidos nocturnos que podían encontrarse en ese bosque, percibió las pisadas de alguien corriendo. Era él. 

Logan echó a andar, hecho una furia. Estaba molesto e impresionado con su descaro para haber llegado hasta Westchester. Debía haber elegido esa noche por la concurrencia. Ya se las haría pagar. 

Howlett corría y se detenía detrás de los troncos cuando percibía el olor. Así se fue acercando. Su víctima se había agazapado detrás de una roca y lo estaba aguardando. Logan le saltó encima con los puños cerrados y se trenzaron a golpes. El lobo quiso embestirlo con sus garras pero el sujeto, más fuerte que él, lo atajó de las muñecas. Lucharon, uno por liberarse y el otro por detenerlo, y rodaron entre las ramas y el barro. Howlett le mordió una mano y cuando lo soltó, le rasguñó la cara. El sujeto soltó un gruñido y le propinó un golpe. 

Logan quedó anonadado pero enseguida se recuperó y brincó sobre él con las garras extendidas. Se trenzaron a más golpes hasta que el lobo lo tumbó en el suelo y le apretó una bota contra el pecho para retenerlo allí. Se inclinó y con la punta de sus filos tocó el cuello del extraño para inmovilizarlo.

─Tuviste la osadía de venir ─ reprendió entre dientes. Estaba hecho una furia pero se mantenía calmo ─. No es valentía lo tuyo sino estupidez, Victor.

Victor Creed, su medio hermano, gruñó. Tenía el aspecto humano pero se comportaba como un animal salvaje cuando se enojaba. 

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ reclamó Logan.

El sujeto se pasó la mano por el párpado porque la sangre le nublaba la vista.

─ ¿Creíste que escapándote al Viejo Continente te librarías de mí, James? ─ le escupió con odio ─. ¿Creíste que te librarías de tu crimen?

─No fue un crimen, tú la perdiste y debes aceptarlo.

─ ¡Tú la engañaste para que te aceptara a ti! ¡Ella era mía!

Logan se puso frenético con esa respuesta y le apretó la bota contra el pecho. Si Victor no hubiera sido tan resistente, habría sufrido la rotura de su caja torácica. En medio del dolor, rio con desprecio.

─ ¿Por qué la verdad te enloquece, hermano? ─ se mofó Victor, gimiendo y riendo. Howlett le apretó tanto las garras, que le cortaron levemente la piel del cuello ─. Te quedaste con mi fortuna y mi mujer. ¡Te atreviste a casarte con ella y te hiciste rico a costa de mis tierras!

Logan bufó, despectivo. 

─Tú perdiste tu fortuna, Victor, por estúpido y jugador ─ le siseó ─. Yo solo compré tus cosas, antes de que los extraños se quedaran con nuestra herencia por tu culpa. Te di una parte. . .

─Migajas.

─ ¡No te merecías nada, hijo de puta! ─ estalló Howlett ─. Pero aun así te la di para que no anduvieras como mendigo, cosa que al final hiciste. Con lo que rescaté construí mi empresa, y Kayla no era feliz contigo, la despreciabas y se enamoró de mí. Eso te duele, pero acepta que la perdiste por tu culpa.

─ ¡Tú te enamoraste de ella y la sedujiste!

Logan sacudió la cabeza. Podía olfatear la furia de perdedor de su hermano. Era patético. Alzó el pie que le oprimía el pecho y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ir.

─Hubo un tiempo en que te respetaba y te temía, pero ya no, Victor ─ sentenció ─. No eres más que la sombra de lo que fuiste. Vete de aquí antes de que termines en la cárcel por meterte en esta propiedad. Seré misericordioso contigo y no le hablaré a Lord Xavier de ti esta noche, pero mañana el señor de esta casa sí sabrá de tu intromisión. Solo desaparece y si no quieres que te desgarre, aléjate de Edimburgo, de Escocia, de la isla y del Viejo Continente.

Con gruñidos de bestia, Creed se irguió. Acostumbrado a vivir agazapado y entre las sombras, estaba encorvado y su piel era pálida, sin brillo ni color. Antes de enviciarse había sido un hombre apuesto, que guardaba un ligero parecido con su medio hermano menor. Ahora parecía un animal salvaje maltratado. Se quitó la sangre del rostro para mirar a Logan por última vez. Lo odiaba así como Howlett lo despreciaba a él. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las penumbras de la noche. 

Howlett no se movió hasta que dejó de percibir su olor y sus ruidos. Luego, volvió a la casa. Tendría que platicar con Charles por la mañana porque en el transcurso de un mes, dos indeseables sujetos se habían colado en Westchester: primero Magneto y ahora Creed.

……………………………..

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo habrá un poco de Wolvesilver.


	7. VII

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Quería mencionar a @LuzAlvz, que sé que adora esta pareja: Logan y Peter. 

VII

Por la mañana los Xavier y los Howlett se reunieron para desayunar más tarde que lo habitual ya que habían trasnochado con la fiesta. Retirados los platos, cada uno se marchó para encargarse de sus funciones. Charles tenía en mente visitar a Erik y, más tarde, escribirle una carta de perdón a Moira. Se sentía terrible por haberla abandonado en manos de lady Norrington, pero las ganas de estar con su huésped pudieron más. Sin embargo, su comportamiento no había sido el apropiado y pensaba que justamente él que provenía de la aristocracia donde le enseñaron desde la cuna a anteponer el deber ante cualquier sentimiento, había sido irrespetuoso con su invitada; pero Charles se daba cuenta de que Magneto le estaba despertando pasiones que él no podía refrenar. Lo que más le dolía era que Moira, su amiga, se hubiera retirado triste. La joven era una buena persona y él le tenía afecto, es más, hasta hacía apenas un mes había pensado en convertirla en su esposa.

Mas los planes del Duque se vieron truncados cuando acabaron el desayuno y Logan le pidió que se reunieran a solas. Eligieron el salón que quedaba cerca de la biblioteca porque Laura estudiaría allí y su padre no quería alejarse de ella. El canadiense fue directo al grano. Le explicó el encuentro que había tenido con Creed. Charles ya conocía la historia: se trataba del hijo bastardo del padre de Logan, por eso no compartían el mismo apellido, y era siete años mayor que él. Hacía catorce años había dilapidado la herencia que el viejo Howlett le dejó en juegos y mujeres. A pesar de su conducta reprochable, tuvo la suerte de que una muchacha noble y hermosa se enamorara de él. A medida que fue perdiendo sus bienes, Victor se entregó a la bebida descontroladamente y comenzó a maltratarla. Allí fue cuando Logan se acercó a ellos para brindarles ayuda. Compró de su bolsillo la herencia que su hermano había derrochado y le regaló una parte, sabiendo que le duraría poco y nada. La joven, desilusionada con Creed, quedó prendada de Logan y él de ella. Finalmente se casaron pero Victor nunca le perdonó a su hermano lo que consideraba una traición, y su odio creció cuando al mismo tiempo que perdía lo que Logan le había dejado, se enteró de que habían tenido una hija.

─Con los pocos recursos con que cuenta, que me haya rastreado hasta Edimburgo habla de la obsesión que tiene ─ explicó el lobo a su amigo, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, bebiendo un poco de whisky ─. Y que se haya colado en Westchester, habla de una osadía que roza la locura. Además eligió la noche de la fiesta, tuvo que haber averiguado sobre los movimientos de la casa para saber que la darías anoche.

─Bueno, si estaba en Edimburgo, la pudo haber escuchado en cualquier parte, es el evento más popular en esta temporada ─ comentó Charles con arrogancia dejando su vaso sobre una mesita. Se puso de pie y cruzó las manos en la espalda ─. Pero lo que dices es preocupante, el rencor de una persona sin nada que perder es lo más peligroso que existe. 

─Quien más me preocupa es Laura ─ Logan expuso su mayor miedo ─. Ella lo olió antes y estaba sola y en medio del bosque.

El Duque lo miró consternado. 

─ ¿Crees que la haya estado buscando a ella? 

─Tengo un mal presentimiento ─ susurró Logan porque sentía que si alzaba la voz, su temor podría materializarse ─. Si se hubiese querido cruzar conmigo, me habría buscado en el centro de la ciudad, no en un bosque nocturno en medio de la nada. Sabe que soy más fuerte que él y lo vencí y vencería en cualquier enfrentamiento. En cambio, estaba escondido cerca de mi hija ─ bebió compulsivamente ─. No quiero imaginar los escenarios posibles. Él nunca me perdonó mi boda con Kayla, a su manera la amaba, enfermizo y cruel, pero la amaba y Laura es su hija.

Charles alzó su vaso pero no bebió. Quedó pensando, de pie, con una mano cruzada en la espalda y la otra sosteniendo el recipiente.

─Debería reforzar la seguridad de la casa ─ suspiró ─. Pero la única persona que puede proveerme de seguridad es Stryker y no lo quiero ni a él ni a sus hombres por aquí cerca con nuestros poderes ─ sin nombrar a Magneto, miró hacia el cielorraso.

Logan entendió el gesto.

─Sería increíblemente estúpido que llamaras al capitán de la patrulla escocesa con el personaje que tienes viviendo en los mejores aposentos para huéspedes, ¿no?

─Sería increíblemente estúpido, sí que lo sería ─ replicó Charles y volvió a sentarse ─. Lo único que se me ocurre es que Laura no salga más de la casa y cuando quiera cabalgar por la tarde, que la acompañes tú como lo anduviste haciendo, o yo también podría hacerlo; que por la mañana salga al patio con algún paje o con alguno de nosotros dos, y aquí adentro estará segura. 

─Pensé en algo parecido ─ congenió Howlett ─. También me gustaría que cuando estemos afuera con ella, nos encontremos atentos con nuestros poderes en alerta, yo con mis sentidos, tú con tu telepatía, para vigilarla ─ bufó y miró su vaso ─. Ya me imagino cómo va a protestar cuando se entere, pero si digo que debe andar acompañada, andará acompañada.

─Sabes, Logan, estaba pensando que Laura puede divertirse adentro.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Es apenas ocho años menor que Peter y el jovencito está solo con su padre y le haría bien una compañía ─ antes de que Charles acabara, su amigo se puso de pie en señal de protesta ─. Espera ─ le pidió con calma ─. Todavía no terminé. Laura es la única niña en esta casa, te quejas de que suele ser desafiante pero, pobrecita, piensa que está sola y debe aburrirse con facilidad. 

─No trates de convencerme con el “todos necesitamos un amigo,” Charles. Laura no necesita juntarse con esa gente.

─ ¿Esa gente? ─ Charles sonó ofendido.

─El muchachito me rompió el corazón esa noche pero sé el hijo de quién es.

─Y, ¿por eso tiene que estar solo en medio de su dolor, con la única compañía de su padre?

─No voy a permitir que mi hija lo entretenga ─ dejó Logan en claro con severidad.

El Duque lo miró intensamente.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ─ Logan puso su mayor cara de desconcierto ─. ¿Por qué no lo acompañas tú?

─ ¿Por qué lo haría?

─Porque tienes un corazón de oro y sé que detrás de esa fachada de hombre frío y escandalizado con nuestros huéspedes, hay una persona que sufre al pensar en el dolor de ese jovencito. Magneto te provoca recelo pero entiendes su proceder porque si se tratara de tu hija, estarías tan desvelado como él en una situación parecida, y cuando los ayudaste a salvarle la vida esa noche, dejaste de lado tus prejuicios para hacer una obra de bien. Cada vez que comento sobre el estado de Peter, te haces el desinteresado pero leo mentes, Logan, y la tuya es la que está más atenta a lo que cuento. 

─Está bien, lo admito ─ reconoció Howlett, vencido ─. El muchacho me interesa porque lo vi sufrir esa noche y sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas. 

─Por eso eres la única persona en esta casa, además de su padre, que puede entenderlo. 

─ ¿Qué va a opinar su padre de una visita de un extraño a su hijo? ─ preguntó Logan suspicaz.

Charles sonrió convencido.

─Erik agradecerá eternamente a cualquiera que trate de ayudar a Peter.

─ ¿Ahora es simplemente Erik? ─ observó Logan.

El Duque solo rio y bebió un sorbo más.

─Gracias, Logan ─ concluyó, seguro de su ayuda.

………………

Erik casi no había dormido durante esa noche. Quedó excitado con el encuentro con el Duque y una vez que se acostó, podía ver por la ventana el resplandor de las antorchas recordándole la fiesta espectacular que su anfitrión estaba dando. A él no le gustaban las fiestas pero conocía lo que ocurría en ellas: comidas, risas, música, pláticas tontas y bailes. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de un sonriente Charles bailando con alguna dama. Los imaginaba girando los dos tomados de la mano, reverenciándose, aplaudiendo en medio de la danza, mirándose a los ojos, ¡uf! Erik tuvo que frotarse los ojos para sacarse tales imágenes. Se dio cuenta de que eran celos y se sintió ridículo soportándolos. Finalmente los invitados se retiraron, pero las antorchas continuaron encendidas hasta que se fueron apagando solas. Recién en medio de la oscuridad, Magneto pudo conciliar algunas horas de sueño.

Peter despertó cerca del desayuno. Su padre lo saludó y le preguntó al igual que cada mañana cómo se sentía. El joven solo asintió y Erik le prometió que desayunarían pronto. El muchacho se frotó los ojos mientras observaba a su padre.

─Te ves diferente ─ comentó después de escudriñarlo y se frotó los párpados otra vez.

Magneto se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la cabecera. Le pasó la mano sobre el pelo enmarañado, ya más adelante se lo peinaría. 

─ ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?

Peter se encogió de hombros y este era un gesto que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

─No sé ─ no encontraba las palabras para explicar ─. Pero te ves distinto, tu cara tiene algo, tus ojos, no sé.

Erik rio con ganas. Así que lo de la noche anterior era evidente. Lo tranquilizó saber que la mutación de su hijo era la velocidad y no la telepatía, aunque por dentro, moría por confesarle lo feliz que estaba con Charles. Sin embargo, no lo haría porque sentía que su hijo aún no estaba recuperado para sorpresas. Oyó que golpeaban para traer el desayuno y fue a la antesala a abrir.

Peter trató de incorporarse en la cama por sus propios medios. Se acomodó los cojines en la espalda y se esforzó en alzar la espalda. Aunque tenía más fuerzas seguía débil y cuando entró con la bandeja, su padre lo encontró haciendo un mohín de dolor.

Erik dejó la charola sobre una mesita y se aproximó veloz a ayudarlo. Valoraba el esfuerzo que el joven realizaba día a día para salir adelante. Lo ayudó a sentarse, le colocó más cojines en la espalda y acercó la bandeja a la mesa de cama para que desayunaran los dos juntos. 

Peter trataba de mejorar pero el cuerpo le respondía lentamente y su corazón, de a ratos, se vaciaba y llenaba de dolor. Mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan untado con huevo en silencio, se miró el vientre y recordó que de no haber mediado la tragedia, debía estar abultado. Hizo el pan a un lado para apretarse el rostro y llorar.

A Erik lo destrozaba verlo así. Dejó su taza con té sobre la bandeja y quedó mirándolo en triste silencio. Le apretó uno de los brazos a modo de cariño porque no sabía qué decirle. Explicarle que él había pasado por lo mismo con Nina, tratar de empatizar con la frase “te entiendo,” o algún consuelo del tipo “ya vas a estar mejor” le parecían vacuos. 

Después de largos minutos, Peter se restregó los ojos y dejó de llorar. Miró con melancolía su pan con huevo pero no lo siguió masticando. Su padre no le insistió porque el muchacho había terminado su té y había comido un poco de avena con leche. 

─Quiero acostarme ─ avisó con la voz apagada y solito, quitó los cojines y se hizo un ovillo en la cama ─. Necesito estar solo ─ murmuró y cerró los ojos. 

Erik llevó la bandeja a la antesala. Allí se sentó frente al tablero de ajedrez y lloró en silencio. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo lloraba y pensaba si no era una ilusión vana creer que su hijo mejoraría algún día. Se sentía culpable porque en su deseo por defender y vengar mutantes con su causa, había descuidado al joven. A lo largo de los años, había tenido que ausentarse y dejarlo con familias de confianza, y una de ellas habían sido los Worthington con ese muchacho de rizos de oro y ojos de zafiro de quien Peter se había enamorado con la posterior tragedia. Erik se culpaba y a su remordimiento le sumaba la impotencia. De repente, reconoció el llamado de Charles a su puerta, el Duque tenía un ritmo apenas perceptible al dar los golpes que lo hacía único. Otro tal vez no lo hubiese captado pero Magneto sí. Se restregó los ojos con la manga y abrió. Igual le quedaron enrojecidos. Los dos amantes se sonrieron pero antes de que se saludaran efusivamente, Charles se hizo a un lado para enseñarle la presencia de Logan.

─Buenos días, señor Howlett ─ lo saludó Erik serio y correcto.

El canadiense asintió.

El Duque hizo la introducción.

─Al señor Howlett, Logan, le encantaría ayudar a Peter. Pasó por una gran pérdida hace siete años y la historia de tu hijo lo conmovió, Erik ─ explicó, pausado ─. Recuerdas que te acompañó esa noche y te ayudó a salvarle la vida.

Erik miró a Howlett, que mantenía la vista fija en él en actitud desafiante. Magneto no le caía bien, no importaba cuánto Charles hablara de su huésped, pero la situación de Peter lo conmovía y por eso, un tanto a regañadientes, tuvo que reconocer que su amigo tenía razón y deseaba ayudar al joven.

─Adelante ─ autorizó finalmente Magneto y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Sus ojos enrojecidos no habían pasado desapercibidos para Charles, que al entrar lo miró y asintió cariñosamente. Por la presencia de Logan, no se atrevía a consolarlo con algún gesto de afecto.

Erik dejó a los recién llegados en la antesala y se dirigió al dormitorio para ver si su hijo estaba en condiciones de recibir una visita. Lo encontró en la misma posición fetal, mirando en lontananza. Se sentó a su lado en la cabecera, el muchacho le daba la espalda, y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

─Charles está en la sala con Howlett, el mutante que nos ayudó, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Peter asintió y suspiró.

─El que enterró a mi hijo, ¿cierto? ─ susurró.

─Así es ─ confirmó su padre y le masajeó el hombro a modo de consuelo ─. Si no te encuentras en condiciones, les diré que vengan luego, pero me parece ─ se mordió el labio porque le costaba demasiado verlo así ─, me parece que te haría bien recibirlo y conocer a gente nueva.

─Me tiene lástima por eso vino, ¿verdad? ─ y a pesar de su depresión, Erik percibió el orgullo ─. Viene a compadecerse.

─Viene a acompañarte, Peter ─ corrigió Magneto ─. Es una persona que ha sufrido como tú y no quiere que otra que sufre se sienta sola.

El joven estaba triste pero parpadeó y con mucho cuidado, volteó para encontrarse con su padre. 

─ ¿Qué le pasó a él?

─Según lo que me contó la tía Emma, enviudó y estaba enamorado de su esposa ─ dedujo Erik, la mutante que le había brindado la información sobre Logan era Emma Frost y por el cariño que le tenía, Peter la apodaba tía ─. Fue una historia trágica de amor.

─Todas las historias de amor son trágicas, papá ─ soltó Peter desilusionado y giró otra vez para quedar en la misma posición fetal ─. La tuya lo fue, la mía con Warren. . .

Su padre no encontró las palabras para consolarlo, además, intuía que lo de su hijo con el joven Worthington no había terminado bien, pero la información que tenía era escasa.

─ ¿Los dejo pasar?

─Sí ─ murmuró el joven.

Erik fue y buscó a Charles y a Logan. Cuando entraron, Peter seguía en la misma posición. El joven se sentía extraño porque Howlett era la persona que le había dado un entierro a su hijo, uno de los que le habían salvado la vida, y el mutante al que su padre había acudido en ayuda.

Logan, por su parte, reconoció en ese jovencito entristecido al que estuvo al borde de la muerte un mes atrás. Todo el dolor que le había provocado la muerte de Kayla siete años atrás brotó y se refregó los ojos.

Charles percibió las emociones de su amigo y por un instante, se arrepintió de haberlo traído. 

Erik se sentó junto a su hijo, que volteó apenas para conocer a Howlett. El joven y el lobo intercambiaron miradas por primera vez; ya habían estado juntos pero en el período en que Peter estuvo inconsciente así que recién el canadiense pudo ver sus ojos oscuros entristecidos aunque brillantes. El muchacho observó a ese desconocido con una mezcla de curiosidad y agradecimiento porque sabía lo que Logan había hecho por él. Tal vez su depresión hizo que empatizara con esa mirada que reflejaba el dolor que ese hombre había soportado cuando perdió a su esposa.

Se observaron un largo rato, estudiándose a través de la angustia que el otro reflejaba. Finalmente el lobo saludó.

─Buenos días, Peter. 

El joven le asintió sin hablar.

Olvidando el rechazo que Magneto le provocaba, Howlett se sentó en una silla próxima al lecho. Erik seguía en la cabecera de su hijo, custodiándolo. Charles lo notó.

“Puedes venir conmigo a la antesala,” le propuso mentalmente. “A Peter le hará bien estar solo con él.”

Erik titubeó por unos segundos por la intromisión en su cabeza y porque estudiaba la idea. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el umbral, donde el Duque lo estaba esperando. Salieron los dos juntos y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Logan se sintió aliviado cuando Magneto abandonó la habitación. Sin embargo, este jovencito que era su hijo, no le provocaba ningún rechazo sino ganas de darle consuelo. Le sonrió y como seguía pensando en su esposa, la sonrisa le salió triste.

Peter bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Enseguida notó que si se miraba hacia abajo, vería el vientre plano y recordaría su pérdida así que la alzó otra vez hacia Howlett.

Logan se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no hablaría primero.

─ Te ves mejor que cuando te conocí ─ comentó para decir algo ─. Parece que estás mejorando.

─Cuando me conociste me estaba muriendo ─ murmuró Peter y se apretó ahora los nudillos. Estaba nervioso y también melancólico.

─Es cierto ─ aceptó el lobo y admitió que su comentario tal vez había sido desafortunado. También tenía nervios y se tocó el bolsillo del saco para quitar su caja con habanos, mas de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de fumar ─. Lo siento, soy un mal iniciador de pláticas y por eso digo tonterías. Pensé que con el tiempo podría cambiar pero se nota que es algo innato en mí.

Peter sonrió. Le causaba gracia cómo ese extraño trataba de excusarse.

Logan se alegró al notarlo y rio. Se observaron, ya sin esa mirada triste. Howlett aprovechó para hablarle desde el corazón.

─Mira, lo que te pasó fue horrible, suena repetitivo como un chiste malo, pero es cierto, mocoso ─ ¿mocoso? ¿Llamaba mocoso al hijo de diecinueve años del mismísimo Magneto? Sin embargo, realmente el muchacho deprimido y tan jovencito parecía un mocoso ─. Fue horrible y duele mucho, a veces pareciera que nunca se podrá sanar, se siente como si uno estuviera en un sueño raro, a punto de despertar, pero no es así porque esto es la realidad, una jodida realidad ─ carraspeó, no era habitual en él maldecir frente a otros, mas no pudo evitarlo ─. Es difícil, muy difícil ─ bajó la cabeza y por instinto, volvió a palpar la caja dentro del bolsillo. No la sacó.

Peter se mordió el labio, mientras seguía jugando con sus nudillos. Lo que le había dicho ese hombre podía parecer cliché pero Logan sonaba sincero y sus palabras habían brotado de su corazón. 

─ ¿Cómo se quita este dolor? ─ quiso saber. Estaba cansado de sufrir.

─Ese es el problema, Peter ─ confesó el lobo con total honestidad ─. Esto no se quita nunca, solo aprendes a convivir con él.

El joven lagrimeó y se pasó el puño por la nariz, mientras que con la otra mano se tocaba el vientre. No podía luchar más y lloró lleno de angustia. Howlett se acercó rápido a abrazarlo.

Afuera, Erik y Charles habían comenzado una partida de ajedrez. Por dentro, morían de ganas de besarse pero se contenían por la presencia de Logan y Peter en la recámara. Erik oyó llorar a su hijo y corrió a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Howlett fundiéndolo en un abrazo consolador y era consolador porque se notaba que el muchacho se estaba desahogando, abrazándolo como si el alma se le fuera en ello y jadeando entre los gemidos. Charles apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amante. Podía percibir sin leerlo, su desesperación e impotencia. Para Erik se trataba de la persona que más amaba, del único hijo que le quedaba y que no podía aliviar su dolor. 

Logan notó que Magneto los observaba desde el umbral, pero Peter se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza, y no se atrevía a soltarlo para entregárselo a su padre. Sin darse cuenta, solo guiado por su instinto, había establecido un lazo con ese joven. Todo lo que le había provocado la pérdida de Kayla siete años atrás, renació en ese instante y podía entender a Peter, podía sentir sus ganas de sanar, anuladas por la depresión, su miedo por un futuro sin su hijo, y el corazón que tenía hecho pedazos. Howlett no estaba seguro de si el muchacho podría salir adelante pero quería ayudarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, recién el joven intentó deshacer el abrazo y el lobo lo liberó. Peter se restregó los ojos, que seguían húmedos, y observó a los tres hombres reunidos cerca.

Logan le palmeó el hombro con un gesto paternal.

─ ¿Sabes que es lo primero que debes hacer para salir adelante? ─ le preguntó. Peter detuvo los ojos en él y sacudió la cabeza ─. Tratar de salir de esta cama aunque sea algunos minutos cada día. ¿Ves aquella silla donde estuve recién? ─ le señaló el asiento ─. ¿Qué me dices si te llevo hasta ella y te sientas? ¿Te parece, Peter?

El muchacho lo pensó un instante, miró a su padre, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta, luego volteó hacia Howlett y asintió.

Logan lo cargó en brazos y llevó hasta la silla. Peter se apoyó en el respaldo mientras lo acomodaba allí.

Erik pasó saliva expectante. Charles le sonrió a su amante, comprensivo.

El jovencito quedó sentado con las manos aferradas al larguero para mantener el equilibrio. Logan apoyó una mano sobre uno de los pomos y mantuvo la otra en el hombro del muchacho para acompañarlo.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ quiso saber Howlett ─. ¿Mejor?

─Sí ─ musitó Peter y se mordió el labio inferior. Volvió a dirigirse a su padre, que le estaba sonriendo emocionado. 

Charles lanzó a su amigo una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No se había equivocado al pensar que con su dolor, Logan era el indicado para ayudar al joven. Se sentía satisfecho por haber seguido su instinto con respecto a Howlett. Más tarde, Peter regresó a su cama aliviado y orgulloso de haber conseguido semejante progreso, y los amigos se retiraron para dejar a padre e hijo tranquilos; ya más tarde el Duque visitaría a Erik a solas. Logan se sentía en paz por haber ayudado al joven y sin el peso apabullante que en ocasiones anteriores le había provocado recordar a su esposa. 

………………………………..

Laura acabó con sus lecciones cerca de la hora del almuerzo y quiso usar ese tiempo libre para pasear por el jardín. Su padre estaba atento a sus actividades, y le ofreció acompañarla sin muchas explicaciones. Ella increíblemente no protestó y recorrieron un sendero hacia los rosales, florecidos bajo la proximidad del clima estival.

─ ¿A quién encontraste ayer, papá? ─ preguntó la niña de forma casual pero curiosa, mientras caminaban.

Logan no entendió la pregunta.

─ ¿Te refieres a cruzarme con alguien en especial en la fiesta?

─Me refiero a la persona que encontraste cuando me enviaste adentro ─ explicó Laura con calma ─. Aquella que olfateé cuando estaba sola.

Logan suspiró profundo y cruzó las manos en la espalda. Tan feliz había quedado con el progreso de Peter, que olvidó el cruce con su medio hermano.

A la niña no se le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

─O sea, se trataba de alguien detestable para ti ─ dedujo por su actitud ─. ¿O peligroso por eso me estás acompañando?

Howlett se sintió orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan inteligente. Iba a saber manejarse en la vida difícil que le tocaba como mutante.

─Se trata de alguien detestable y peligroso porque es un estúpido ─ respondió con desprecio y sinceridad ─. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de que tenía un hermano del cual me distancié?

─ ¿Era él? ─ interrogó Laura, frunciendo el ceño ─. Creí que había quedado en Canadá.

Logan se detuvo y giró para que quedaran enfrentados.

─Yo tampoco sé cómo se las ingenió para llegar hasta aquí sin una moneda pero se coló en la fiesta para buscarme. Nunca tuvo muchas luces y lamentablemente por eso no piensa mucho antes de actuar.

─ ¿Por eso dices que es peligroso?

─Exactamente.

─ ¿Se lo contaste a Charles?

─Esta misma mañana ─ replicó Logan y le sonrió para no transmitirle miedo sino más bien seguridad ─. Por eso no quiero que salgas más sola y ya decidimos con Charles que uno de los dos va a acompañarte cuando lo hagas. Adentro de la casa estamos protegidos y te lo repito: mi hermano es un estúpido. 

Laura rio, cubriéndose la boca. 

─ ¡Es gracioso cómo repites que es estúpido! ─ rio más y enseguida se puso seria ─. ¿Es por eso que tienes tanto miedo de que descubran nuestros poderes? ¿Por la gente estúpida como tu hermano?

─La gente peligrosa, Laura ─ corrigió ─. Porque quienes nos odian y temen pueden ser estúpidos o astutos pero son peligrosos. Mi hermano me odia por un asunto del pasado y no quiero que te lastime, no digo que vaya a hacerlo pero eres mi hija y quiero protegerte. 

─ ¿Cómo se llama?

─Victor, Victor Creed.

─ ¿No lleva nuestro apellido? ─ se sorprendió la niña.

─No, y eso también es motivo de resentimiento hacia mí aunque yo no tenga la culpa ─ aclaró Logan sin entrar en mayores detalles porque lo único que le importaba era que Laura fuera cautelosa ─. No pasees por el jardín ni cabalgues más sola, lobita. Cuando desees hacerlo, búscame a mí, o a Charles. Sé precavida y ante cualquier ruido u olor extraño que percibas, me avisas.

─ ¿Sabes, papá? ─ frunció el ceño, intrigada ─. Ayer por la noche creí sentir a tu hermano pero tuve dudas de mis poderes y no supe si era verdad o no. Sin embargo, sí lo había sentido.

Logan le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros, lleno de orgullo.

─Nunca, jamás desconfíes de tus poderes, Laura. Son lo que nos hace especiales y aunque nos cueste vivir con ellos, forman parte de quiénes somos. Así como te digo que confíes en ti misma, te pido que confíes en tu poder.

Laura asintió con seriedad. Ella veía a su mutación como un don, pero era precavida porque su padre le había enseñado a serlo. Contrario a lo que él había temido, no se molestó ante la posibilidad de necesitar un acompañante cuando saliera sola, porque aunque no sabía la razón exacta, entendía que ese medio hermano de su padre, o tío para ella, no era una persona confiable y Logan solo trataba de protegerla. Volvió a olfatear a otro ser humano y Howlett también. Los dos voltearon y reconocieron el aroma de un paje. Pensaban que venía a avisarles que la mesa se serviría pronto, pero se equivocaron.

─Señor Howlett ─ saludó con una reverencia ─. El señor Erik le solicita si puede usted subir a almorzar porque su hijo requiere su presencia. De responder que sí, señor, prepararíamos el servicio para tres en los aposentos de los huéspedes.

─Peter ─ murmuró Logan entre asombrado y halagado de haber causado tan grata impresión en el joven. Miró a su hija, que lo estudiaba interrogante, y respondió al paje ─. Subiré en un momento y sí, preparen el servicio para mí también. 

El hombre se despidió y regresó a la casa. 

Logan suspiró hondo, mientras pensaba en Charles y sus locuras jugando al ajedrez con Magneto, ¿qué podía pensar ahora que él iba a almorzar libremente con tal personaje? Pero no había aceptado la invitación por él sino por Peter. Bueno, de todas maneras lo había hecho.

─Entonces, ¿no almorzarás con nosotros, papá? ─ quiso saber Laura, curiosa. 

─No, regresemos ─ y comenzó a emprender el rumbo hacia la casa. 

La niña lo siguió sin darse por vencida. Con la personalidad indagadora que tenía, no iba a quedarse con las dudas. 

─ ¿Por qué te invitó a almorzar? ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Ya salió de la cama? ─ no pudo más y pidió ─. ¡Voy a acompañarte!

Logan volteó en seco hacia ella.

─No.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ reclamó, frustrada y frunció el ceño.

Su padre no iba a detenerse a explicarle lo peligroso que era el visitante que habían acogido. Laura no sabía ni siquiera que existía un tal Magneto y Logan no consideraba ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados para contárselo. Buscó otra estrategia.

─No puedes acompañarme porque platicaremos los tres de temas de adultos ─ y siguió marchando.

─ ¡Pero si ese Peter tiene diecinueve años! ─ objetó la niña y aunque para sus once, diecinueve sonaba a toda una vida hecha, no le pareció un argumento apropiado ─. ¡Papá! ─ llamó con énfasis para que la escuchara. Logan se detuvo y la miró ─. Por favor, permíteme almorzar con ustedes. Charles nos contó tanto de ellos: cuánto sufrió Peter, cuánto sufrió su padre, que está mejorando, que algún día podría salir y cabalgar, ¿recuerdas que yo dije si podía cabalgar conmigo cuando estuviera bien? Ahora te invitaron a almorzar con ellos porque Peter pidió por ti. ¿Por qué no dejas que te acompañe? Si ellos no se sienten a gusto conmigo, me retiraré.

Logan no se convenció pero tampoco refutó el pedido y eso para Laura significó que podía llegar a persuadirlo.

─Solo déjame subir contigo a saludarlos.

Su padre suspiró. Magneto, Creed, todas personas peligrosas merodeando cerca, y él estaba protegiendo a su hija. Tenía que ser difícil para Laura aceptar que la acompañaran en sus paseos y, sin embargo, había puesto buena voluntad al no negarse. Ahora le pedía inocentemente acompañarlo, él sabía cuánto la conmovían los progresos que Charles contaba de Peter y, tal vez, quería ayudar al joven a su manera. Además, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que cruzarse con los huéspedes y, ¿qué mejor momento que este en compañía de su padre?

─Está bien, Laura ─ suspiró ─. Subirás conmigo a visitarlos, pero si tu presencia los incomoda y yo te lo ordeno, te retirarás.

─ ¡Sí! ─ aplaudió feliz.

─Vamos ─ ordenó Logan y ella lo siguió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

……………..

─Esta es mi hija Laura ─ la presentó Howlett a Magneto aunque los dos ya se habían cruzado cuando Peter estaba inconsciente.

─No olvido tu ayuda, niña ─ replicó Erik, serio y agradecido.

La pequeña le hizo una reverencia y Logan se preguntó por qué, pero enseguida advirtió que su hija estaba haciendo un despliegue de sus modales ante el extraño, ya que esa era la educación que había recibido desde la cuna.

─De nada, señor ─ contestó la niña, correcta, tras la inclinación.

─Laura quiso acompañarme y si no les molesta, compartir el almuerzo ─ anunció Howlett.

─Es algunos años menor que Peter ─ observó Erik ─. Pueden congeniar y a mi hijo lo relajaría una persona joven.

Logan se preguntó si Magneto no lo estaba llamando anciano pero advertía que efectivamente él y Erik eran coetáneos, y Peter necesitaba relacionarse con gente de su edad para distraerse.

─Pediré enseguida que preparen el almuerzo para cuatro ─ decidió Erik y guio a los recién llegados hacia la recámara.

Logan, que había estado allí unas horas antes, notó que Magneto había hecho algunos arreglos en la alcoba para recibirlos: recogió prendas que había esparcidas, cerró cajones, que se encontraban casi abiertos, y juntó algunos utensilios fuera de lugar. Laura lo observaba todo por primera vez, encantada con el lugar tan amplio; su propia recámara en su casa en Edimburgo era espaciosa, también la que tenía en Westchester, pero este sitio se le hacía gigantesco, tal vez por las ansias que había tenido de conocerlo. Enseguida su mirada curiosa se posó en Peter. Apenas recordaba a ese joven inconsciente y enfermo que portaba su padre en brazos cuando llegó. Ahora vio que se trataba de un muchacho mayor que ella, pálido pero con un aspecto más saludable. Peter sonrió al ver a Logan y se le formaron los hoyuelos. Padre e hija pensaron que se veían encantadores. Laura rio al notarlo y Logan se preguntó por qué le parecían encantadores los hoyos de ese jovencito.

─Ella es Laura Howlett ─ explicó Erik a su hijo ─. Es la niña que me guio hasta la casa cuando estabas inconsciente.

El muchacho le asintió a la pequeña, agradecido. 

Erik le pidió a Logan que lo ayudara a traer más asientos de la antesala para que pudieran sentarse los cuatro junto a una mesita porque Peter había resuelto comer en una silla por primera vez. 

Laura quedó sola con el joven y, espontánea como era, se arrojó en el asiento que había ocupado su padre cuando consoló al muchacho más temprano.

Peter se sentía reconfortado con la presencia de esa niña, era grato tener a alguien cercana a su edad. 

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─En seis meses cumpliré doce ─ contestó Laura veloz. Quería demostrar que estaba creciendo ─. ¿Tú tienes diecinueve?

─Me quedan tres meses para cumplir veinte ─ sonrió Peter, siguiéndole el juego. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bromeaba ni jugaba con alguien, que se sorprendió ─. Tu padre, Howlett, es una buena persona.

─Sí, es un hombre estricto pero bueno ─ respondió la niña y miró alrededor. Se detuvo ante un cuadro pequeño, que adornaba una de las paredes. Se trataba de un paisaje inhóspito y montañoso, con picos nevados. Parecía una cordillera inconmensurable y la niña recordó su tierra en América. Con fascinación y nostalgia, brincó de la silla y caminó hacia la pared para contemplarlo ─. ¡Se parece tanto al lugar donde nací! ─ suspiró.  
.

Peter estudió sus movimientos sin comprenderla, pero quería opinar.

─Mi tierra, donde crecí hasta que perdí a mi madre y a mi hermana, no tenía montañas ─ recordó ─. Recién las conocí cuando empecé a viajar con mi padre. 

Laura volteó hacia él.

─Yo también perdí a mi madre pero vivía con ella en un sitio desde donde se veían montañas como estas.

─ ¿Extrañas tu casa? ─ indagó el muchacho.

─A veces ─ contestó la niña y, distraída, se sentó a los pies de la cama. Balanceó las piernas porque le parecía alta y colgó un brazo de una de las columnas, mientras recargaba el mentón sobre ella ─. Ahora tengo una nueva en Edimburgo, vivo con mi padre, y solo estamos aquí, en Westchester, de visita.

Peter pensó que él no tenía una casa, no desde que hubiera perdido la suya en Polonia. También vivía con su padre de aquí por allá y, muchas veces, tuvo que convivir en compañía de extraños mientras Magneto cumplía sus misiones. Iba a deprimirse pero luchó porque ya estaba cansado de sufrir.

Sin darse cuenta de su pena, Laura miró aburrida alrededor. 

─ ¿Sabes contar cuentos, Peter?

─ ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó, confundido.

La niña rio con entusiasmo.

─Si conoces cuentos, leyendas, historias de hadas, brujas o ─ sonrió de oreja a oreja ─. . . ¡lobos!

─No ─ replicó el muchacho, desorientado pero curioso.

─ ¿Sabes lo que son los hombres lobos? ─ Laura alzó la voz porque el tema la excitaba ─. Gente que tiene el poder de transformarse en lobos. Las noches de luna llena . . .

Los adultos la interrumpieron al entrar con más sillas. Laura calló pero sonrió a Peter con complicidad.

─Luego te sigo contando ─ prometió, bajito.

Peter sonrió con sus hoyuelos. Esa niña le caía bien.

Erik se dio cuenta de lo alegre que estaba su hijo y esto lo emocionó. Recordó que no habían contado todavía a Laura para el almuerzo y se excusó para ir a la antesala a llamar a alguien y avisar que prepararan el servicio también para la niña.  
………………………..

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Está comenzando a surgir la nueva pareja. 

Besos y gracias por el apoyo

Midhiel


	8. VIII

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.  
VIII

Con Logan y Laura almorzando arriba, fue la primera vez en más de un mes que Sharon se sentó a la mesa con la sola compañía de su hijo. Comieron en silencio, respetando el protocolo, y cuando las doncellas acababan de retirarles las sobras del plato principal para acercarles el postre, Lady Xavier preguntó, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

─ ¿Ya le escribiste la carta a Moira?

Charles tenía las manos extendidas sobre la mesa y cerró los puños suavemente, inquieto con la pregunta. Lo había olvidado por completo pero respondió calmado.

─No, madre. Lo haré esta tarde después del té porque ahora debo atender otros asuntos.

─Después del té oscurecerá y ya será tarde para enviar el correo, Charles ─ señaló Sharon, tranquila y serena ─. Si le escribes al atardecer, recién la podrías enviar a Edimburgo mañana.

─Entonces, que mañana la reciba ─ contestó el Duque, cortante, y observó para distraerse el plato con el postre, que la doncella le servía. Asintió a la muchacha antes de que se retirara.

Sharon miró a su hijo con severa paciencia. Habían vuelto a quedar solos.

─No mejoraste la obstinación que tenías de niño y eso que me esforcé por corregirte ese carácter.

Charles la miró nervioso. Lo exasperaba el comentario porque en el fondo él reconocía que había sido descortés y también se daba cuenta de que no podía continuar albergándoles la esperanza de un matrimonio ni a Moira ni a su madre. No iba a casarse con la joven, no ahora que había conocido a Erik.

─Entonces, le escribiré después del almuerzo, madre.

─Me parece lo más adecuado ─ congenió Sharon y probó el postre.

Charles se acomodó la servilleta en el regazo. Tenía que soltarle la verdad para clarificar el asunto de la boda que no se iba a concretar, porque ya no podía seguir dilatando el problema.

─Le escribiré una carta disculpándome por mi comportamiento y rogándole que sepa excusarme porque una cuestión privada de suma urgencia me apartó ayer de la fiesta por un tiempo. Tuve que abandonarla con Lady Norrington por problemas de fuerza mayor. Le enviaré saludos cordiales a su padre y me despediré.

─Y, ¿no le propondrás alguna visita en compensación por ello? ─ quiso saber la dama.

─Sería cruel de mi parte crearle falsas expectativas ─ respondió Charles, rápido, como hablaba cuando estaba excitado.

Sharon suspiró y, a pesar de la desilusión, la respuesta no la sorprendió. El Duque continuó comiendo en medio de un silencio incómodo. Antes de llamar con la campanilla para que retiraran los platos de postre, la dama observó.

─Charles, siento que me ves como a tu enemiga, como a una barrera que te impide disfrutar de él ─ su hijo hizo un mohín de disgusto pero ella siguió ─. Lo que haces es disfrutar de un hombre fascinante. Mira, no voy a negarte que es apuesto y que su historia legendaria lo vuelve, ¿cómo decirlo? ─ gesticuló con la mano ─. Místico. Pero ya no eres ningún chiquillo y tienes deberes que cumplir y un futuro que realizar para ti y para esta Casa creando descendencia legítima.

─ ¿Piensas que lo que siento por Erik es una fascinación ridícula? ─ increpó el Duque, enojado.

Sharon hizo sonar la campanilla para cortar la plática. Su hijo se mordió el labio inferior mientras las doncellas entraban a retirarles los platos, y tuvo que esperar para poder quedar a solas con ella nuevamente.

─ ¿Por qué me tienes tan poca confianza, madre? ─ preguntó, indignado, cuando estuvieron solos al fin.

Sharon lo miró con calma. Lo último que deseaba era enfrentarse a él, que era lo único que le quedaba de su familia, pero tenía la obligación como madre de velar por su porvenir y la obligación como matrona de defender el legado de los Xavier.

─Estás enceguecido y enamorado, Charles ─ le advirtió ─. Aunque me detestas por repetírtelo, es la verdad. Como te lo dije antes, tienes el juicio nublado y no estás pensando con claridad. Puedes objetarme que lo único que me interesan son los nietos, pero el que me interesa aquí eres tú: mi hijo y mi sangre. Veo que estás actuando incorrectamente. Dime, Charles ─ lo miró a los ojos, directa ─. Respóndeme con toda sinceridad: si mañana Erik decide partir de Westchester, ¿lo permitirás?

El Duque pasó saliva antes de contestar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

─Es un hombre libre de hacerlo.

─Parpadeaste dos veces, hijo ─ sonrió Sharon apenada ─. Estás mintiendo.

Charles se mordió más el labio. Le costaba controlar la furia, que más que furia era impotencia porque su madre le estaba exponiendo una realidad que él no podía admitir aun.

Lady Xavier comprendió que si seguía presionando, se distanciarían más y decidió cortar por lo sano: cambió el tópico de la conversación.

─Como veo que una partida de cartas no sería adecuada en estas circunstancias, me retiraré a mis aposentos ─ se puso de pie. El Duque seguía lívido y permanecía sentado ─. Por cierto, Charles. No soy una enemiga de nuestros huéspedes y saber que ese jovencito está mejorando me llena de alegría. Aquí el problema es tu actitud, tu juicio nublado ─ hizo silencio, bajó la cabeza y la volvió a erguir para observarlo ─. Magneto es libre de marcharse cuando lo desee, en cambio tú, hijo mío, me tienes a mí, que te apoyaré siempre que lo necesites ─ y sin nada más que añadir, se marchó del comedor hacia las escaleras.

Charles quedó solo en la mesa, mordiéndose el labio. Sentía furia, no contra su madre sino contra el mundo, ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser más simples y él simplemente se dedicaría a amar a Erik y ser felices los dos?  
………………….

Laura salió entusiasmada de los aposentos de los huéspedes, casi daba saltos de lo feliz que se sentía. Logan se encontraba tranquilo con esa paz que a uno lo llena al haber ayudado a alguien que nos importa. 

Erik los despidió después de agradecerles el haber aceptado la invitación y tras cerrar la puerta, detuvo la mirada en el tablero de ajedrez que dejaba siempre preparado para una nueva partida. Pensó que esa mañana Charles lo había visitado acompañado de Logan y no había podido estar a solas con él. Volteó hacia el sofá, donde la noche anterior se habían regalado caricias, y se cuestionó lo que sentía. Definitivamente estaba enamorado del Duque, locamente enamorado. No podía negar las emociones que le provocaba, las mismas que lo habían invadido de adolescente cuando conoció a la mujer que se convirtió en su esposa. Años después, viudo, sediento de venganza, con tantos hermanos mutantes a los cuales socorrer o resarcir, no se había planteado el volver a encontrar el amor, y desde hacía una década toda su energía había estado puesta en su misión y en cuidar de Peter. Había hecho muchos sacrificios y, contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, no le gustaba ser el legendario Magneto. Recordó su vida en la campiña polaca, feliz con poco en lo económico pero con mucho en cuanto al amor de su familia. En ese tiempo había sido un campesino joven, cuya única misión era llegar a su casa cada tarde para encontrarse con su esposa y con sus hijos. Había tenido una vida sencilla y feliz, que la patrulla anti mutante convirtió en pesadilla. Suspiró y al suspirar se dio cuenta de que ahora se le presentaba la opción de vivir otra vez tranquilo y contento y aunque ya no tendría una familia convencional, Charles bien podría llenar ese hueco. Charles, un duque escocés. Escocia, una tierra lejana a Polonia y a Prusia, ¡qué lejos había viajado para encontrarse ahora allí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de un aristócrata que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza!

Erik se sentía confundido. Entendía que estaba enamorado y eso lo hacía feliz, pero toda su vida, toda su lucha, sua acólitos, su misión, su adorada causa, todo se estaba poniendo pies arriba cuando recordaba a Charles. Regresó a la recámara, donde Peter, excitado, se había acostado sin dormirse. En esta jornada había conseguido importantes progresos: dos veces se había sentado en una silla, había almorzado junto a la mesa y había dialogado con Logan y Laura, y participado de sus pláticas sin sentirse triste. Su padre pensaba agradecérselo a Charles. . . Charles. . .

─Papá ─ la voz de su hijo lo devolvió a la realidad ─. ¿En Prusia es común creer en los hombres lobos? Digo, en tu tierra, ¿escuchabas historias de hombres lobos cuando eras niño?

Erik quedó desconcertado con la pregunta y se detuvo junto a un armario para voltear hacia el joven, mientras lo pensaba.

─No recuerdo alguna historia en particular, Peter ─ hizo memoria ─. Pero los bosques germanos están llenos de lobos y sí, supongo que las debe haber y me las deben haber contado mis padres, aunque no las recuerde.

─Laura quiso hablarme de una ─ comentó el muchacho con entusiasmo. Su padre sonrió, era grato verlo emocionado ─. Pero calló cuando entraron ustedes con las sillas. En un momento me comentó que no quiere hablar mucho del tema porque su padre reprueba que le gusten tanto los lobos por eso de su poder, Logan tiene miedo que descubran lo que realmente son él y Laura si ella habla mucho del tema.

─Su padre es cauteloso como lo somos nosotros, Peter ─ replicó Erik y se sentó a los pies de su propia cama ─. Hace bien, ya sabes de lo que son capaces los hombres con sus patrullas ─ la voz se le apagó. El joven comprendió que hacía referencia a la tragedia familiar y bajó la cabeza.

─Todo esto que haces, tus misiones, la causa que defiendes ─ suspiró el muchacho y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos ─. ¿Seguirás con eso el resto de tu vida?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Peter volteó hacia la ventana entreabierta.

─Tal vez, algún día, podrías dejarlo todo, papá, y vivir como vivimos aquí, como viven en esta casa, ya sabes ─ volvió a mirarlo ─: tranquilos.

─ ¿Te gustaría que renunciara a mi causa?

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás. Sabía lo que valía la causa para su padre y se sintió egoísta al reclamárselo.

Erik notó su aprensión y se puso de pie. 

─Dime la verdad, Peter. En tu corazón, ¿te gustaría que renunciara a lo que hago?

─ ¿Te gustaría a ti hacerlo? ─ indagó el joven.

─Te lo estoy preguntando a ti ─ respondió con suavidad.

Peter bajó la cabeza y se acarició el vientre. Había sufrido mucho en los últimos tiempos y el fantasma que lo acosaba cada vez que su padre partía en una misión volvió a presentársele: el temor a perderlo y quedarse completamente solo.

─Me gustaría que por un tiempo te quedaras conmigo ─ pidió ─. Aquí, en esta casa estamos bien. Pero si no es aquí, no importa dónde, simplemente estar los dos juntos y tranquilos.

Erik sonrió, emocionado.

─Por un buen tiempo no habrá misiones, Peter ─ prometió.

─ ¿Qué hay de la que venías a cumplir cuando me enfermé? Viajábamos a Edimburgo porque tenías que encargarte de alguien.

─Todo cambió cuando te enfermaste ─ replicó su padre y volvió a sentarse en su cama ─. Ahora quiero que descanses porque hoy tuviste una mañana agitada ─ se inclinó hacia el otro lecho para palmearle las piernas ─. No pensaremos más en mi causa, ni en nuevas misiones por un buen tiempo, ¿qué me dices?

─Me parece bien ─ aceptó Peter con una sonrisa que dejó ver sus hoyuelos.

Erik le asintió. Meses atrás jamás se le hubiera ocurrido renunciar a lo que hacía: hoy, después del dolor de su hijo y de conocer a Charles, pensaba diferente.

……………………

Charles decidió escribirle a Moira después del almuerzo. Redactó una carta amistosa de disculpas pero eligió las palabras adecuadas para no crearle ilusiones falsas. Ya la había herido en la fiesta y no quería hacerlo más en el futuro. Mucho antes de la hora del té y de que anocheciera, un mensajero llevó el sobre hacia Edimburgo. Mientras partía, el Duque visitó a su huésped. Erik lo estaba esperando. Apenas Magneto cerró la puerta para quedar adentro con él, se abrazaron y besaron efusivamente. Entre los chasquidos, Erik recordó que su hijo estaba despierto en la recámara y cortó el beso.

─Peter está merendando ─ le explicó con su sonrisa amplia y seductora. Charles sonrió también, fascinado, y le acarició el rostro, los dos ansiaban tanto tocarse, que les costó romper el abrazo ─. Tu idea de traer a Howlett fue un gran acierto, con decirte que almorzamos con él y con su hija alrededor de la mesa del dormitorio, los cuatro juntos.

─ ¿Peter se sentó a comer? ─ preguntó el Duque con asombro. Ocupado en sus propios asuntos, no se había cruzado con su amigo para que le contara los pormenores del almuerzo.

Erik asintió tan alegre que reía, y lo tomó de la mano para que caminaran juntos hasta la puerta de la alcoba. Charles se dejó llevar, contento de verlo tan feliz.

─Como estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en una silla, se cansó pronto ─ explicó el orgulloso padre ─. Pero fue un progreso increíble. Te juro ─ suspiró al llegar a la puerta y lo miró a los ojos ─, te juro, Charles, que yo temía que jamás podría recuperarlo. ¡Fue tan duro lo que le pasó!

─Es un muchacho fuerte como lo eres tú ─ replicó Charles.

Se soltaron las manos para abrir la puerta. Al entrar, el Duque se encontró con el joven sentado erguido con los cojines en la espalda y bebiendo el té con leche. Tenía un brillo particular en los ojos, uno saludable que Charles no había visto antes en él.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Peter? ─ lo saludó. Erik entró detrás y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas─. Es sorprendente y grato el progreso que has hecho.

─Buenas tardes, Charles ─ respondió y dejó la taza sobre el platito en la bandeja depositada sobre su regazo. También había allí un trozo de pan, mermelada de frutas de estación y un poco de queso ─. Me encuentro bien, muy bien a decir verdad ─ ni él mismo se creía lo saludable y tranquilo que se encontraba.

El Duque estaba contento por el joven y también por Erik porque era innegable el alivio que le provocaba ver a su hijo mejorar. Hank había tenido razón con el diagnóstico y un mes después el progreso era evidente. 

─Ahora que estás más despierto y activo, podrías leer ─ propuso para entretenerlo.

Erik carraspeó detrás de él. Su hijo no era un apasionado de la lectura, de hecho, la detestaba. Peter hizo un gesto de desencanto y preguntó.

─ ¿No podría hacer otra cosa para divertirme?

─ ¿Cómo cuál? ─ preguntó Charles.

El muchacho se masajeó los nudillos.

─Pensaba jugar a los naipes, Logan dijo que suelen jugar con tu madre ─ a Erik no le cayó en gracia que llamara con tanta familiaridad al canadiense porque a su entender tenía que decirle señor Howlett, pero verlo activo y entusiasmado era un regalo maravilloso para estropearlo con un comentario. Peter volteó hacia la ventana y añadió ─. Cuando me sienta mejor quiero salir a cabalgar con ellos: con él y con Laura. Hay un árbol y debajo de él, Logan enterró a mi hijo ─ y bajó la cabeza.

Charles recordó que era el árbol que su propio abuelo había plantado y que él, de niño, había adorado treparse y colgarse de sus ramas. Se preguntaba si su amigo lo había escogido como tumba para que los Xavier no olvidaran ese sitio especial y lo cuidaran a través de los años. 

Erik se acercó a la cama.

─Vas a salir a cabalgar, vas a divertirte, jugar a los naipes y tener pláticas con el señor Howlett y su hija, Peter ─ decidió ─. Pero tampoco quiero que descuides tus estudios y aquí tienen, según me ha dicho Charles, una biblioteca fascinante y un maestro excelente para Laura, que podría enseñarte también a ti.

─ ¡Papá, estoy enfermo! ─ protestó.

Charles rio. Ese jovencito se comportaba como un niño. Erik miró a su amante y sonrió con complicidad. El Duque encontró rápido la solución.

─Laura también debe estudiar así que podría decirle que venga aquí a preparar sus lecciones y estudiarían los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece? Además le pediría al señor Summers, su maestro, que te dejara trabajos especiales para ti, al menos hasta que puedas bajar a la biblioteca y unirte a sus clases.

A Peter lo del estudio ya le había quitado el entusiasmo pero esa propuesta sonaba más placentera que encerrarse solo entre los libros y si su padre insistía en que tenía que tomar lecciones, tal vez el señor Summers no fuera demasiado estricto.

Erik intervino.

─Cuando te sientas mejor, podrás bajar a la biblioteca a estudiar allá con Laura y mientras tanto lo harían los dos juntos aquí.

-Está bien ─ aceptó el muchacho y no tenía muchas opciones tampoco.

Los mayores esperaron a que terminara la merienda y Charles permaneció un buen rato platicando con padre e hijo hasta la hora de la cena.  
………………..

Logan aceptó que Laura estudiara con Peter. Tres veces por semana una maestro, el señor Scott Summers, llegaba a Westchester para impartirle lecciones y le corregía los trabajos que le dejaba para el resto de los días. La niña aprendía gramática, aritmética, historia, geografía y pronto comenzaría con lógica y filosofía. Su padre le pagaba los estudios porque deseaba que el día de mañana fuera una mujer libre y pensante, algo inusual en aquella época. A pedido de Charles, Summers dejó tareas también para Peter, temas básicos para conocer su nivel, y más adelante, cuando el muchacho estuviera en condiciones de bajar, se uniría a Laura en las clases en la biblioteca.

Pasó una semana. La niña y Peter estaban estudiando en la recámara del joven, los dos sentados junto a la mesa con una pilas de libros, un tintero y cada uno con su respectiva pluma. La hoja de Laura tenía manchones de tinta porque muchas veces escribía a las apuradas para terminar antes. Peter, al contrario, estaba poniendo cuidado y su caligrafía era exquisita, algo que sorprendía a su padre ya que tenía el hábito de hacer las cosas a las apuradas. 

Charles vio a los dos tan concentrados escribiendo y leyendo, que le propuso a Erik salir a cabalgar por el bosque. Con la presencia constante del joven, las visitas de Logan solo o con su hija para entretenerlo y las actividades del Duque, no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas.

En las caballerizas, Erik eligió un corcel pardo y Charles tomó al suyo, uno blanco de puro sangre. Una vez que tuvieron las riendas y monturas acomodadas, salieron a galopar. Magneto era un jinete experto pero llevaba tiempo sin cabalgar, de hecho, desde que llegara a la isla solo había montado en tres ocasiones. Le costó adaptarse al ritmo del animal. Charles lo aguardó con paciencia y recién cuando se sintió seguro, trotaron hacia el interior del bosque. Encima del corcel en movimiento, en libertad, dentro de ese espacio frondoso y solitario, Erik se entusiasmó y volvió a sentirse vivo. Llevaba una luna entera encerrado cuidando de su hijo y la luz solar, el trinar de los pájaros, el verde del follaje, toda la naturaleza en sí, lo llenaron de energía. 

Charles estaba leyendo sus emociones y también lo tranquilo y feliz que se sentía en Westchester. Se daba cuenta de que Magneto, en su intimidad, estaba recapacitando la vida vengativa y nómade que había llevado hasta hacía un mes. Esto le dio valor al Duque para albergar la esperanza de que podría permanecer a su lado más tiempo, quizás toda la vida. Charles sabía que lo más probable fuera que un día debiera dejarlo partir, mas no ahora, no esta mañana en que cabalgaban los dos solos y alegres bajo el sol primaveral, envueltos en los sonidos y aromas del bosque.

Llegaron hasta el mismo arroyo donde Laura se había detenido la tarde en que encontró a Magneto. Desmontaron y amarraron las riendas a los troncos de unos árboles. Charles caminó hacia la orilla y por el sendero, se quitó las botas y se arremangó la parte inferior de los pantalones. Ya con los pies descalzos entró en el agua e invitó a su amante con un gesto alegre.

Erik recogió algunas piedritas mientras lo observaba, sonriente, y las arrojó al riachuelo para que repiquetearan. Después se descalzó y, sin arremangarse los pantalones, se metió en el agua también. Charles lo esperaba ansioso. Erik llegó hasta él, lo abrazó y, como era más alto, lo alzó y el Duque, con los pies en alto, sin tocar suelo, rio y le plantó un beso. El agua les llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Sabían que estaban solos porque el telépata tenía la mente atenta para captar la presencia de alguien más, y se dejaron llevar por el entusiasmo. Tras saborearse los labios por un largo tiempo, se observaron. Estaban expectantes y embelesados con el otro. Erik le acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja. 

─Nunca me tuviste miedo ─ observó, perdiéndose en el azul de su iris ─. Desde el primer momento supiste mi identidad, ya porque Howlett te lo dijo o ya porque me leíste y, sin embargo, nunca sentiste temor hacia mí.

─No ─ ronroneó Charles, conteniendo las ganas de apresarle los labios de cuenta nueva ─. Supe desde antes de llegar quién eras, Erik, pero desde que te vi, no he leído más que bondad en tu interior ─ Erik pasó saliva, anonadado con la revelación ─. Buscas justicia para los mutantes como nosotros, no apruebo tus métodos pero comprendo que cada vez que salvas o vengas a uno, sientes que estás compensando de alguna forma la pérdida que sufriste. Leo a cada instante cuánto extrañas a Nina, siento que Laura te recuerda a ella, especialmente cuando está conversando con Peter.

─Nina tendría diecisiete ahora ─ reconoció con la voz trémula. Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto metálicos porque estaban humedecidos por la emoción de recordarla. Charles no pudo evitar secarlos con sus dedos. Erik no soportó más y lo besó, fogoso. El Duque le replicó con la misma intensidad y se echó hacia atrás, mientras que Magneto lo estrechaba y apretaba otra vez. 

Sus erecciones se elevaron y por el apriete ambos las sintieron con el roce de las entrepiernas del otro. Sonrieron con complicidad. Charles se apartó y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo a la orilla. Caminaron empujando el agua, riendo bajo el sonido del líquido que ondulaba a través de sus piernas. Una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme, el Duque se quitó el saco y lo extendió en el pastizal. Erik hizo lo mismo con el suyo para aumentar el espacio y se sentaron juntos encima, enfrentados y tomados de las manos. 

Charles quiso introducir sus dedos dentro del pantalón de su amante para masturbarlo pero este lo detuvo. No, esta vez Erik buscaba otro tipo de placer. Con cuidado apoyó una mano sobre la tela de uno de los sacos y empujó al Duque para que yaciera boca arriba. Charles simplemente se dejó llevar y reposó la cabeza enmarañada contra el pasto. Sin separar las miradas, Erik le bajó los pantalones para desnudar sus muslos y se bajó los suyos para enseñar su erección. Ambos llevaban camisas holgadas y se las quitaron a través del cuello. Con los torsos desnudos, uno níveo y el otro con un leve bronceado, comenzaron a acariciarse la piel y entregarse a besos ardientes. Charles trató de masturbarlo nuevamente pero su amante se lo impidió porque tenía otros planes. 

─Quiero hacerte el amor ─ suplicó Magneto con la voz ronca. 

El Duque quedó atónito pero enseguida reaccionó con una sonrisa. 

Erik nunca había yacido con un hombre, su única experiencia homosexual eran las caricias que se habían dado la noche de la fiesta; en cuanto a Charles había estado con personas de su mismo sexo pero jamás había penetrado a otro hombre ni había sido penetrado. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el instinto. Erik se arrodilló sobre la tela de los sacos y tomó a su amante de los muslos para erguirlo y atraerlo hacia él. Mientras sus erecciones se rozaban buscó con los dedos el orificio del telépata y lo masajeó para dilatarlo. El Duque enlazó los brazos al cuello de su amor y comenzó a jadear, ronco y obnubilado; cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas los labios de Magneto. Ya se comían la boca, el mentón, las mejillas, mientras jugaban con sus lenguas en la piel suave y tibia del otro. Cuando Erik lo sintió lo suficientemente expandido, llevó su miembro hacia la cavidad. Se miraron intensamente y Magneto apretó la punta de su pene contra el ano dilatado. Los dos soltaron un gemido ahogado con más besos. Erik empujó y de a poco lo fue penetrando. La humedad del interior de Charles le provocaba caricias que aumentaban su cosquilleo y enajenación. El Duque sentía lo mismo al percibir como el miembro iba ganando espacio dentro de su carne. Como reflejo apretó los glúteos y Erik liberó un quejido de placer. Los dos se movían en círculos lentos y breves, que aumentaban el regodeo. Era una experiencia nueva y diferente para los dos, especialmente para Magneto que estaba disfrutando de los sabores del cuerpo de un amante masculino por segunda vez. Charles había imaginado en muchas ocasiones cómo sería ser penetrado, las sensaciones y goces de los que pudiera disfrutar, pero jamás, ahora se daba cuenta, había encontrado hasta hoy a una persona con quien anhelara hacerlo. No había estado enamorado antes y ni en su temprana juventud había disfrutado de las emociones que Erik le provocaba. 

Entre vaivenes y besos, abrían los ojos para contemplarse, y los cerraban cuando el deleite les ganaba. A medida que sentían que se acercaban al orgasmo, aceleraron los movimientos. Al final liberaron sus simientes mientras sellaban las bocas con un beso cargado de pasión. Entre jadeos, cerraron los ojos; separaron los labios húmedos pero se apretaron las narices y las mejillas para continuar en contacto. 

En medio del torbellino de sensaciones, Charles leyó a su amante claro y profundo: Erik estaba perdidamente enamorado. El telépata sonrió y lloró pensando que su sueño de vivir por siempre con él podría ser posible.

………………


	9. IX

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

IX

Después de hacerse el amor, los dos entraron a bañarse en el arroyo. En medio del aseo, comenzaron a salpicarse uno al otro y entre juegos y risas, terminaron fundiéndose en un nuevo abrazo y en un beso tan intenso como los anteriores. Se sentían dos niños disfrutando de una mañana soleada y fue el sol el que los invitó a regresar a yacer en el pastizal sobre sus sacos todavía extendidos. Antes se abrocharon los pantalones pero dejaron sus torsos desnudos. Erik se acostó boca arriba sobre la tela y extendió las piernas largas. Sus pies descalzos recibieron las cosquillas de la hierba. Ubicó una mano debajo de la nuca y con la otra empujó a Charles para que se acomodara a su lado. El Duque apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de los pectorales de su amante y cerró los ojos. Erik dejó los suyos entreabiertos para recibir de a ratos la luz solar y se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello castaño y a jugar con sus ondulaciones. De a poco, acompañados por el calor del mediodía y la tibieza de los cuerpos, fueron cayendo en un letargo. Erik se durmió, Charles quedó adormecido y en medio del sopor, captó la presencia de Logan. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un brinco. Magneto despertó con el movimiento brusco.

─Vamos, me parece que nos pasamos con la hora ─ advirtió Charles, mientras se ponía de pie.

Erik se sentó con el soporte de los codos y lo miró interrogante.

El Duque se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un chiquillo capturado en alguna travesura y le lanzó la camisa, riendo. 

─Logan nos está buscando ─ explicó, bajando la voz. Su amante se incorporó y se calzó la camisa rápido.

Charles lo imitó y se llevó el índice a los labios para indicarle que no hablara. Erik se sentó en una piedra para ponerse las botas sin hacer ruido.

El Duque tuvo que caminar un trecho para encontrar las suyas porque las había arrojado en diferentes sitios mientras se dirigía al arroyo. Enseguida oyeron el galope del caballo de Logan. Con las botas en una mano, el saco doblado en el otro brazo y el cabello mojado y revuelto, Charles salió a buscar a su amigo. Se cruzaron antes de que el canadiense se acercara al lugar. Al verlo salir de entre el follaje, Howlett desmontó. Si el lobo olfateó lo que había ocurrido entre su amigo y el huésped no pudo saberse porque Charles optó por no leerlo y Logan no preguntó.

─ ¡Charles! ─ su saludo sonó a amonestación y alivio ─. Es más de la una de la tarde y tu madre me envió a buscarte preocupada. 

El Duque sintió culpa por haber inquietado a su madre innecesariamente.

─Lo siento, se nos pasó el tiempo con el día con tanto sol ─ trató de excusarse con el clima ─. Atamos los caballos por aquí cerca para disfrutar del arroyo.

─Se nota que al menos tú te metiste en él ─ observó Logan su pelo mojado y el saco y las botas que llevaba. Sin otro comentario más, subió a su caballo ─. Apúrate, que tengo hambre.

Charles lo miró confundido y esto lo hizo enfadar.

─ ¡Vamos, Charles! ¿Qué esperabas? Tu pobre madre estaba demasiado nerviosa para probar bocado y la mesa quedó servida desde el mediodía. También Peter se preocupó por su padre ─ y esto lo dijo con fastidio porque como padre no podía entender que Magneto hubiera olvidado al joven. 

Charles se mordió el labio y pensó lo mal que Erik se sentiría al saber que había inquietado a su hijo. Dejó un momento solo a Logan para regresar a la orilla a buscar su corcel. Ya Erik había desatado a los animales y, arriba del asiento, lo esperaba para entregarle las riendas del suyo.

El Duque montó descalzo y apenas se vistió el saco y acomodó los pliegues. Ubicó las botas en la parte trasera de la montura y miró a su amante.

─ ¿Nos pasamos con el tiempo? ─ preguntó Erik con complicidad y sonrió.

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa y alzaron las riendas para ponerse en movimiento. 

Logan los aguardaba suspicaz y ya preparado. Miró a Magneto a los ojos y sin saludarlo siquiera, dio media vuelta para emprender el galope hacia la casa. Le molestaba que Peter se hubiera preocupado por él. Era un joven que se estaba recuperando y no merecía sufrir problemas. Si no hubiera sido porque Sharon le suplicó que saliera a buscarlos, Howlett se habría quedado en la casa a consolarlo. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que el muchacho sufriera. Podía ser empatía, aunque todavía no lo definía completamente.

Erik quedó desconcertado con la reacción de Logan y Charles le hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. 

Media hora más tarde, se adentraron en la avenida de la mansión. Los mozos de cuadra los estaban esperando para llevar los animales a la caballeriza.

……………..

Sharon estaba ansiosa pero como la dama que era, ocultó sus nervios y aunque no pudo comer bocado alguno porque la boca del estómago se le había cerrado, ordenó un poco de té y se encerró en su salón privado para esperar a Logan. Desde el ventanal advirtió los movimientos de la servidumbre cuando vieron que los jinetes se acercaban y pronto divisó a los tres cabalgando. Suspiró. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero que su hijo, tan responsable, se hubiera olvidado del paso del tiempo cuando estaba con su huésped no la consolaba. En la casa de los Xavier existía la costumbre centenaria de sentarse a la mesa cuando el reloj marcaba las doce para almorzar. Ya diez minutos de atraso sin aviso previo eran una falta que había que excusar, quince eran un desagravio y para ese tiempo Charles ni siquiera había aparecido. Consternada, Sharon le había pedido pasada media hora a Logan que saliera a buscarlos. Además les habían avisado que Peter estaba preguntando por su padre y Laura subió a acompañar al joven.

Lady Xavier se sentía angustiada por su hijo y por el muchacho porque le daba pena y valoraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por superar su tragedia. Terminó de beber el té unos minutos antes de notar el movimiento y desde su salón vio que Charles y Erik regresaban sanos y salvos. Se alivió porque no les había pasado nada malo pero la alegría de su hijo, apenas disimulada con la sonrisa cuando desmontó para entregar su caballo, su vestimenta desarreglada y el hecho de que estuviera descalzo, la tensó. En Erik se notaban los pantalones mojadas y el pelo revuelto con los rizos llenos de hierbas. ¿Dónde habían estado? Dejó la taza sobre una mesita y salió a recibirlos. No iba a mostrarse severa pero quería que Charles notara su presencia.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta, los tres estaban entrando. Logan le asintió respetuoso, Erik la saludó correctamente y Charles se disculpó y le pidió si podían almorzar juntos. Una manera torpe de excusarse para un adulto.

Sharon hizo a un lado su enojo y aceptó. Logan se les unió con Laura, cuando bajó de estar con Peter, y esta fue una de las pocas veces que el almuerzo se sirvió en la casa dos horas después del mediodía.

…………………

Charles se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento no había sido el correcto y a partir de aquella mañana, tomó recaudos para que su relación con Erik no lo hiciera olvidar sus funciones y las reglas de la casa. Aunque Sharon no emitió sermón alguno, su hijo pudo notar en su mirada la amonestación y le dolía que el abismo siguiera existiendo entre ellos. Se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón y desde ese día eligió la tarde para que jugaran él y Erik al ajedrez, y la noche para amarse. El resto de la jornada la empleaba en encargarse de sus labores. Los dos amantes congeniaban de una manera increíble y más allá de la atracción sexual se daban cuenta de que tenían puntos en común. A pesar de su condición humilde, Magneto era un hombre instruido. Los dos mantenían largas pláticas filosóficas y discutían de temas de actualidad. Tenían puntos de vista enfrentados como el tema de la violencia que por nada del mundo Charles aceptaría, pero había muchos en los que estaban de acuerdo como la protección de los mutantes y la implicancia que tendrían en el futuro de la especie humana. Erik afirmaba que más adelante dominarían los estados, las colonias, el mundo entero; Charles pensaba que con sus poderes deberían prepararse para ayudar a los más débiles, veía a los mutantes como salvadores para la Humanidad mientras que Magneto los veía como los próximos dueños del planeta. Sostenían estas pláticas mientras se disputaban partidas, o bebían un poco de whisky en la antesala. Por las noches, otros asuntos los ocupaban, más trascendentes que el porvenir de su especie.

Para el Duque era reconfortante poder dialogar con alguien con total libertad y Erik sentía que a la tranquilidad de Westchester se le sumaba el poder compartir con otra persona sus opiniones. Discutían sin ponerse de acuerdo, pero tenían la libertad de poder exponer sus ideas y escuchar al otro aunque no pensaran del mismo modo. Entre los dos creció un clima de respeto y tolerancia que Magneto encontraba sorprendente y Charles agradable. 

El encuentro en el pastizal fue el primero pero no el único y Erik visitaba a su amante a menudo en sus aposentos. Ya Peter se sentía mejor y había ganado independencia así que su padre esperaba a que se durmiera para colarse en la recámara del Duque. Se hacían el amor y Magneto regresaba antes del alba. A veces solían oír algún movimiento de algún servidor que se hubiera levantado antes pero eran cautelosos y nunca estuvieron en peligro de ser descubiertos. Charles intuía que Logan sospechaba lo que ocurría ente Erik y él, y le llamaba la atención que su madre no le hubiera pedido al canadiense que mantuviera una charla para disuadirlo. Sin embargo, comprendía que para Sharon tenía que ser motivo de vergüenza admitir lo que ocurría entre su hijo y el huésped, y ni aun con la confianza que le tenía a Howlett se animaría a exponer su miedo. 

Sin que se dieran cuenta pasó un mes y ya los invitados llevaban dos viviendo en Westchester y eran parte de la casa. Peter comenzó a moverse libremente por la antesala y se sentía cada vez con más energía. Solía ponerse triste pero únicamente cuando estaba solo, cosa que no ocurría a menudo porque por las mañanas compartía las lecciones con Laura y por las tardes, después de cabalgar con su hija, Logan solía visitarlo con una baraja de naipes para entretenerlo. La primera vez que el muchacho bajó para conocer al señor Summers y comenzar sus lecciones, quedó fascinado con la estructura de la casa. Miraba en rededor, capturando cada detalle, y Logan lo acompañó tomándolo del brazo hasta la biblioteca. Peter se sentía seguro bajo su agarre y cuando bajaron los escalones uno por uno, cuidando dónde poner el pie, en un momento trastabilló más por la inseguridad que sentía que por un mal movimiento, y rápido Howlett lo sostuvo. Se miraron a los ojos y el joven le sonrió con sus hoyuelos y un suave: “gracias.” Logan solo le asintió y siguió ayudándolo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, ya Laura se encontraba sentada junto a la larga mesa con una hoja lista, el tintero y una pluma, y un ábaco para su clase de aritmética. Scott, un joven espigado, de cabellos castaños y anteojos oscuros, se acercó solemne y le pasó la mano a Peter.

─Bienvenido ─ lo recibió con toda formalidad. El jovencito le apretó la mano y le devolvió el gesto asintiendo.

Logan saludó al maestro y quiso acompañar a Peter hasta la mesa pero el muchacho quiso valerse por sus propios medios y caminó y se sentó solo. Miró de soslayo los libros apilados junto a él y suspiró porque se dio cuenta de que ahora vendrían lecciones más estrictas.

─Hasta más tarde, Peter ─ lo despidió Howlett, palmeándole el hombro. El joven sintió un escalofrío sin entender por qué ─. Buenas tardes, Summers.

─Buenas tardes, señor Howlett ─ respondió Scott y se sentó junto a sus alumnos para revisar sus tareas y explicarles los temas nuevos.

Logan cerró la puerta de la biblioteca a sus espaldas y enfiló hacia sus aposentos. Subió y al pisar el último escalón, soltó un suspiro. Sin entender la razón, recordó a su esposa. Lo hacía a menudo pero esta vez la imagen se le presentó de una forma demasiado vívida: la vio hermosa y joven como cuando la conoció como la pareja de Victor. Él se había enamorado al instante. Ella tardó un tiempo y a la desilusión por el maltrato de Creed, le siguió la fascinación que Logan, solidario y honrado, le provocó. Cuando intercambiaron votos frente al altar, ya el uno se desvivía por el otro. 

Howlett pensaba que conocer a Kayla había sido lo mejor que le pasara en la vida. Ningún logro financiero o social lo colmaba como ella lo había hecho. Además le había dejado una hija. Su pérdida fue lo más doloroso que Logan había tenido que soportar y si no hubiera sido por Laura, tal vez habría atentado contra su vida. La había amado profundamente y ahora le llamaba la atención recordarla con tanta nitidez. Mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos, retuvo la mirada hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Charles y de Erik y Peter. Pensó en el joven y el increíble progreso que había conseguido al bajar hasta la biblioteca. Era un muchacho valiente y Logan lo admiraba. También sonrió tontamente al recordar la sonrisa agradecida con sus hoyuelos que le entregó en los escalones. No supo por qué había asociado el recuerdo de Kayla con la sonrisa del muchacho. Confundido y sin ganas de darle vueltas al asunto, se retiró a su recámara. 

Horas después bajó a buscar a su hija para comentar con Summers sobre sus estudios y acompañar a Peter a sus aposentos. Lo dejó en la antesala, donde Erik lo estaba esperando, saludó y se dispuso a marcharse.

─Aguarde, Howlett ─ lo detuvo Magneto.

Logan ya se estaba retirando pero giró para enfrentarlo.

─ ¿Sí?

─Quería agradecerle lo que está haciendo por Peter ─ confesó amistosamente.

─De nada ─ contestó el canadiense, escueto.

Erik entrecerró los ojos.

─Espero que un futuro pueda yo, sin ser su amigo, recibir un trato más cordial de su parte ─ observó con frialdad.

Logan dio un respingo y alzó el mentón.

─Escuche, Erik ─ hizo hincapié en el nombre ─. Sé quién es usted y no se preocupe porque no soy un soplón que vaya a delatarlo ─ Magneto le clavó la mirada y aunque sus ojos destilaban enojo, se encontraba sosegado ─. Hago lo que hago por su hijo solamente, porque lo estimo y me conmovió esa noche. Admiro la entereza y valentía que tiene para salir adelante; yo que sufrí, usted que también sufrió, entendemos lo que cuesta luchar día a día para vivir con el tormento de la pérdida de un ser amado ─ Erik asintió ─. Recién le dije “de nada” porque es lo que corresponde a su agradecimiento, pero en el futuro no espero ser amigo de usted y el trato distante que tenemos es el que considero adecuado.

Más allá de su enfado, Erik admiró su honestidad. Sin nada que agregar, le cerró la puerta.

Howlett se arregló la solapa del saco y enfiló hacia las escaleras. Antes de llegar, volteó hacia la puerta cerrada y pensó que Magneto era un buen padre a pesar de sus acciones con respecto a su causa; podría decirse que los dos compartían la pérdida de sus esposas amadas y la crianza de hijos huérfanos. Sin embargo, Logan no quería tener nada en común con él. A sus ojos, a pesar de los comentarios de Charles, seguía siendo un asesino y eso no cambiaría.

……………………………………………..

Por cortesía, Sharon le propuso a su hijo que invitara a los huéspedes a cenar con ellos. Charles eligió una velada en la que Hank iba a estar presente. El médico llegó por la tarde para examinar el progreso de Peter y como no era conveniente viajar de noche si no mediaba una urgencia, pernoctaría en Westchester y compartirían todos juntos la cena. 

El examen del médico que le práctico el aborto, el hecho de que hubiesen pasado ya dos meses, y el recordar que de haber seguido encinta ya estaría entrando en el último mes, hizo que Peter se deprimiera. Después de la visita de Hank, este se retiró a platicar con Charles y con Erik abajo y el joven quedó solo en la antesala. No pudo resistirse y lloró. Era difícil mantenerse firme cuando con solo observarse el vientre plano o encontrar algo que lo asociara a su hijo, tenía lo suficiente para desatar su tristeza. Se restregó los ojos pero no podía dejar de llorar y lo peor era el vacío que le ahogaba el pecho. Logan le había explicado que el dolor no se le iría nunca sino que tendría que aprender a convivir con él. Peter se preguntaba si algún día conseguiría hacerlo. Se frotó tanto los párpados que la manga de la camisa se le mojó. Entre sollozos, se sentó junto a la chimenea apagada y miró las cenizas que habían quedado de la fogata de la noche anterior. Pensó que la vida de su bebé había sido como ese fuego: ardió por seis meses para apagarse. Peter trataba de no deprimirse pero de a ratos le resultaba difícil mantenerse de pie.

─ ¿Estás ahí adentro, Peter?

Era la voz de Logan del otro lado de la puerta. Había regresado de acompañar a su hija a cabalgar y quería pasar un tiempo jugando a los naipes con el joven.

El muchacho no le respondió pero su audición privilegiada le permitió percibir sus sollozos y la respiración ahogada por el llanto. Sin muchas vueltas, abrió de un portazo.

─ ¡Peter! ¡Mocoso! ─ se afligió y corrió a su lado. 

El joven siguió llorando, ahora cubriéndose el rostro. Logan le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros sin saber si abrazarlo o no, pero Peter le apretó la cintura y sepultó la cara contra su pecho. Howlett le masajeó la espalda.

─ ¿Cuándo aprenderé a convivir con el dolor? ─ reclamó el muchacho desesperado.

Logan suspiró porque no tenía la respuesta. Peter continuó llorando.

─ ¡Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hijo! ─ gimió el joven. Tal era su desconsuelo que admitió murmurando ─. Tuvieron que haberme dejado morir con él.

El canadiense casi dio un respingo. El conocía ese deseo de muerte, producto de la angustia más oscura, recordaba que de no haber contado con Laura, se hubiese quitado la vida cuando perdió a Kayla. Era la sensación de desesperación más profunda, que pocos la habían padecido y él podía entenderla y sentirla a través del dolor del muchacho. Era la apología de la impotencia suprema, cuando ya la pérdida era tan grande que ni la vida merecía vivirse. Le acarició la cabeza y lloró con él. 

A través de su llanto, Peter captó su empatía y la conexión que tenían los dos lo consoló. Era diferente al lazo con su padre, ni más intenso ni menos profundo, solo se trataba de un enlace distinto. El joven había tenido pocos amigos con la vida errante que había llevado junto a Magneto. Cuando quedó fascinado con el joven Warren, confundió el encantamiento con amor y se entregó a él. Warren nunca lo había amado, solo se había sentido atraído porque Peter era mutante como él, y ambos eran jóvenes y la pasión los llamaba.

Logan se fue calmando de a poco.

─Dime, Peter ─ habló con la voz pastosa ─. El otro padre de tu hijo, ¿sabía de su existencia?

─No ─ contestó después de un largo silencio ─. Nos separamos antes de que yo lo supiera y no quería que se enterara tampoco, era un estúpido ─ a esto último, lo soltó con bronca.

Logan lo apretó contra él y le masajeó la espalda. Ahora comprendía que el muchacho a su temprana edad había soportado dos desilusiones: primero la de su amante y después la de su hijo. 

─El mundo está lleno de estúpidos ─ comentó ─. Tengo un hermano que se gana el premio.

─Warren era un idiota ─ recordó Peter, enojado, y con la cara contra el pecho del lobo. Sin darse cuenta, el recuerdo del bebé pasó a un segundo plano ─. Se creía un dios de esos que salen en las ilustraciones de estatuas desnudas en los libros.

─ ¿Un dios griego?

─Eso mismo ─ replicó el joven y ya no lloraba así que deshizo el abrazo. Se pasó el brazo por la nariz y miró a Logan. Tenía en los ojos vidriosos un brillo de cólera que hacía que se viera adorable ─. Era apuesto, sí, y tenía una mutación por la que le salían alas. ¿Sabes cómo se hacía llamar por eso?

─No ─ respondió Logan y le costó disimular la sonrisa. El muchacho ahora se le hacía tierno.

─Arcángel porque decía que era aún más importante que un ángel ─ protestó, indignado ─. ¿Puedes creerlo, Logan? Y yo, el tonto, aceptaba llamarlo así.

─Es comprensible si estabas enamorado.

Peter se encogió de hombros con un puchero, y se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las últimas lágrimas.

─ ¡Era un estúpido! ¡Mi hijo no se lo merecía! Me enamoré de un estúpido, eso me fastidia. Era guapo pero hueco. ¡Igual que esas estatuas griegas, Logan! lindo pero hueco. ¡Más que arcángel parecía tonel de vino insípido!

Logan rio y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva. Peter quedó confundido.

─ ¿Sabes que eres divertido, mocoso? ¿Cómo consigues hacer reír a la gente en un momento triste?

El joven suspiró.

─Aprendí a divertirme así porque pasé por cosas muy tristes.

Howlett sintió un vacío en el corazón. Cierto, con sus escasos diecinueve, Peter había tenido que atravesar momentos tortuosos.

─Por eso eres una persona especial, chiquillo ─ aseveró ─. Te admiro por eso.

─ ¿Tú me admiras? ─ preguntó Peter maravillado.

─Así es ─ Logan deshizo el abrazo ─. Te admiro como a pocas personas. ¿Ahora te gustaría bajar a algún salón de la casa mientras esperamos la cena?

─ ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

─ ¡Claro! ─ exclamó el canadiense y sacó la baraja de naipes del bolsillo ─. Podríamos jugar en alguna sala que no conozcas todavía para que sea más divertido, al menos, verías cosas nuevas.

Peter asintió.

Logan se puso de pie y quiso ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo pero el muchacho se negó. Con esfuerzo, se levantó por sus propios medios y solo aceptó que Logan le abriera la puerta. Salieron los dos juntos y bajaron juntos las escaleras también. En ningún momento Peter intentó buscar soporte en el lobo y fue un gran progreso llegar solo hasta uno de los salones, sentarse en un sillón y esperar a que Howlett se ubicara en otro enfrentado para empezar a entregar las cartas.

─A este paso podré salir a cabalgar pronto ─ observó el muchacho, orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

─Y yo te acompañaré cuando lo hagas ─ prometió Logan, admirado una vez más por su resiliencia.

………………

Creed caminaba, balanceando su cuerpo torpemente por los pasillos estrechos de un vecindario populoso de Edimburgo. Podía oír las carcajadas de algunos por su aspecto encorvado, o las exclamaciones por la suciedad y dejadez de su ropa. Se quitó de la cara los mechones del cabello rubio descuidado para leer la dirección en el dintel y la que tenía escrita en el trozo de papel, que estrujaba entre los dedos. Era la misma así que tocó la campana. Se frotó la cara mientras esperaba y cuando vio que no le abrirían, cansado y con poca paciencia, lo hizo con una patada estruendosa. Entró, furioso, y se cruzó en el pasillo con un militar joven, que no dudó en sacar su pistola.

─No, coronel, por favor ─ se oyó la voz calmada y un hombre pequeño y vestido elegantemente salió de una de las habitaciones del largo corredor ─. Estaba esperando a este hombre.

El militar, que no era otro que William Stryker, bajó el arma pero no la guardó. Estudió a Creed con recelo.

El hombre pequeño se acercó al recién llegado y le extendió la mano. Victor dudó si aceptarle el saludo o no, hasta que finalmente se la estrechó con fuerza.

─Soy el doctor Trask ─ se presentó el desconocido ─. Usted debe ser Creed. 

Victor asintió y la voz le salió como rugido.

─Usted dijo que me ayudaría.

─Sí, caballero ─ contestó el científico ─. Lo ayudaré financieramente si usted me proporciona lo que me prometió.

Creed observó a Stryker con suspicacia. El coronel mantuvo la mirada vigilante.

Trask carraspeó para romper el hielo.

─ ¡Pero si ya son pasadas las cinco! ─ quiso cambiar de tema ─. No quiero que se lleve a las colonias una mala impresión de la hospitalidad británica, señor Creed ─ le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara ─. Le ofreceré té y scones. Este lugar es mi laboratorio pero tengo salones donde podremos distendernos y platicar de negocios, ¿le parece? Pero antes, puede darse un baño, tengo ropa limpia y elegante para usted. Cuando esté listo, cerraremos el trato.

Creed tenía hambre así que no estaba en condiciones de rechazar la oferta de una comida, tampoco se sentía a gusto con su ropa sucia y su aspecto deplorable. Caminaron los dos por el pasillo y cuando pasaron junto a Stryker, Trask le hizo una seña al militar para que lo acompañara pero se mantuviera atento.

…………………….

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por apoyar esta historia.

Midhiel


	10. X

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

X

Estaban a mediados de julio, atravesando el verano y ya amanecía más temprano. Por eso Magneto parpadeó cuando los primeros rayos del alba se colaron en la habitación del Duque. Estaba dormitando boca arriba en el lecho de su amante, con la sábana cubriéndolo hasta el estómago desnudo porque Erik estaba acostado sin ropa y sus prendas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que las de Charles ya que, como cada noche, se encontraban descansando después de hacerse el amor.

El telépata estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda y durmiendo profundamente. Erik dudó si despertarlo o no antes de marcharse a sus aposentos. Finalmente se inclinó para besarle la cabeza y Charles lo sorprendió abriendo los ojos, sujetándolo de la cintura y haciéndolo rodar en el colchón. Erik quedó debajo con su amante encima, mirándolo con picardía y diversión.

Los dos rieron. Juntos se sentían jóvenes, enérgicos y felices. El Duque lo besó apasionadamente y eso fue incentivo suficiente para que Magneto se excitara. Ya estaban desnudos y descansados así que una vez más se hicieron el amor.

Ahora el bosque que rodeaba la casa ya estaba iluminado con el sol nublado porque había nubes cubriendo el cielo. No sería la mañana soleada que afortunadamente les había tocado los últimos días, pero sí cálida y fresca.

Una vez que acabaron de amarse, Erik permaneció desnudo boca arriba otra vez. Charles se recostó contra su cuerpo, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con sus ondulaciones.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ pidió el escocés y bostezó. Enseguida se irguió un poco para que se miraran de frente. Los ojos de Magneto tenían un destello metálico producto de la media luz que comenzaba a colarse en la recámara ─. ¿Qué misión tenías que cumplir en Edimburgo? ¿Por qué estabas viajando hasta allí?

Erik le sonrió y recorrió con la punta del índice el contorno de la nariz de su amante. Charles sabía perfectamente quién era, en qué consistían sus misiones y la pregunta le pareció justa. A nadie más se la podría haber respondido pero le tenía tanta confianza al Duque, que no dudó en contestar.

─Venía a encargarme del doctor Trask ─ confesó ─. Tenía pruebas de que posee un laboratorio en la ciudad donde ha experimentado con nuestra gente. Venía a darle su merecido, pero pasó lo que pasó con Peter y mis planes se truncaron.

Charles pasó saliva.

─ ¿Venías a matarlo? ─ tenía que quitarse las dudas o, mejor dicho, oír la declaración de sus labios.

─Quería que cumpliera por sus crímenes ─ replicó Magneto con calma. Charles lo miró intensamente y notó que no había titubeo en su voz ni en su mirada: Erik estaba convencido de lo que hacía ─. Nuestra gente no tiene a nadie que la proteja, tú, yo, Howlett, su hija, mi hijo, estamos protegidos; tú y tu amigo desde su posición social, Peter y yo porque sé defenderme y tengo contactos, pero la inmensa mayoría mutante no. Lo que hago puede parecer a los ojos de extraños asesinatos a sangre fría pero en una guerra no hay asesinatos sino actos de valor.

El Duque no podía apoyar su argumento. Frunció el ceño y se apartó de su lado para sentarse en el colchón. A Erik no le molestó su actitud y continuó acostado tranquilo.

─Te enojas porque no me comprendes, Charles.

El escocés volteó hacia él. No estaba enojado sino inquieto.

─Si existiera otra salida, ¿dejarías de hacer lo que haces? 

─No existe otra salida ─ contestó Erik sombríamente ─. Somos los mutantes contra la sociedad.

Charles insistió.

─Si yo te mostrara otra salida, ¿dejarías de hacer lo que haces?

Erik se intrigó.

El Duque se acostó a su lado, boca arriba también, y cruzó las manos contra el estómago.

─Pienso que en lugar de utilizar tus medios para vengar a los mutantes, podrías usarlos para rescatarlos y ayudarlos. Entiendo que ni tú ni quienes te ayudan cuentan con medios económicos ni influencias sociales y allí es desde donde yo quiero ayudar ─ giró la cabeza para mirarlo ─. Por ejemplo, tengo una casa apenas más pequeña que ésta en Irlanda, que perteneció a un tío de mi madre. Está deshabitada pero no descuidada. Irlanda, por ser una isla apartada, no es un sitio donde se persiga mucho a nuestra gente y esa casa es de mi propiedad, o sea, nadie podría invadirla ni aun la patrulla anti mutante.

Erik le sonrió conmovido. Ese corazón de oro y desinteresado de Charles era lo que lo hacía adorarlo. 

─ ¿Sacrificarías una mansión tuya para acoger a mutantes desamparados?

─Y tengo dos casas más en las Tierras Altas aquí en Escocia ─ siguió ofreciendo el Duque con entusiasmo ─. Están apartadas de los centros urbanos y se llega por caminos poco frecuentados, también son parte de mi propiedad y no podrían ser requisadas por la patrulla anti mutante. ¿Qué me dices? ─ lo miró a los ojos con una chispa de esperanza ─. Si trabajamos de ese modo, salvaríamos a nuestros hermanos mutantes y tú podrías dejar esta vida, Erik, y. . .

─ ¿Y? ─ lo incitó a terminar la frase.

Charles lo besó y cerró los ojos. Después hizo la confesión más íntima que tenía.

─Podrías quedarte aquí en Westchester para siempre.

Erik rio. Estaba conmovido porque era una súplica que le había brotado desde el corazón. También se trataba de algo que él estaba ansiando. Lo abrazó y besó ardientemente. El Duque se dejó besar y después insistió.

─ ¿Qué me dices, Erik? Podrías hablar con tu gente, con aquellos que te ayudan, tus contactos, y revisar tus misiones. Tal vez no sea necesaria tanta violencia, si el objetivo es salvar las vidas de nuestros hermanos.

─No me podré en contacto con ningún acólito mientras esté aquí, Charles ─ le dejó en claro con calma y paciencia ─. Jamás haré nada que pueda ponerte en peligro a ti o a tu madre.

─Entonces, ¿cómo te contactarás con ellos más adelante sin marcharte de aquí? ─ inquirió Charles con temor. Otra vez su miedo a perderlo se hacía latente.

Magneto lo abrazó y besó en la cabeza.

─Ya encontraré la forma ─ volteó hacia la ventana y vio que el día ya estaba a pleno. De un momento a otro comenzarían a despertar los demás miembros de la casa, y la servidumbre que ya estaba levantada, empezaría a subir para atenderlos. Se incorporó y se dispuso a recoger sus prendas caídas para vestirse y marcharse cuanto antes. 

El Duque lo observó hacerlo, acostado de lado en la cama. 

Erik se calzó la camisa, se subió los pantalones y le sonrió a modo de despedida.

─Nos vemos más tarde para una partida, amor.

─ ¿Amor? ─ Charles quedó maravillado.

Como única respuesta, Magneto lo besó con una sonrisa y se retiró. Ya pronto Peter despertaría.

…………………..

Sharon estaba aguardando junto a la mesa a que dieran las doce del mediodía para que los comensales se sentaran a comer. Ya Erik y su hijo compartían almuerzos y cenas con la familia. Ella no le guardaba rencor a Magneto por su relación con Charles porque veía lo feliz que se sentía su hijo, pero se mostraba aprensiva en cuanto a un futuro que pudieran construir juntos y la mortificaba el hecho de que el Duque antepusiera el placer al deber de engendrar un heredero. Sharon parecía obsesionada con el tema de la descendencia pero había visto el empeño que su difunto esposo había puesto para salvaguardar la herencia familiar y no deseaba que Charles desperdiciara tal sacrificio. 

Una doncella entró con la correspondencia que acababa de llegar y mientras la dama leía los remitentes, llegó Peter vestido correctamente, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y los rulos de su padre adornándole graciosamente la nuca. Había terminado sus lecciones y regresaba con Laura de la biblioteca. 

─Buenos días, señora ─ la saludó formalmente con una inclinación y le besó la mano. No la había visto en todo el día y era educado en extremo con ella. Sharon estaba deleitada con los modales del muchacho ─. ¿Cómo fue su jornada?

─Tranquila, jovencito ─ contestó Lady Xavier ─. ¿Cómo ha sido la tuya?

Peter se sentó en su sitio y Laura en el suyo, y los dos más jóvenes quedaron enfrentados en la larga mesa.

─Una jornada tranquila también, señora.

─ ¿Has progresado en tus lecciones? ─ indagó la dama con interés porque sabía que solo el estudio riguroso lo convertiría en un caballero.

─Sí, por supuesto ─ carraspeó Peter y por su expresión se notaba que no estaba siendo sincero del todo.

Laura, que ya lo veía como a un hermano mayor, no dudó en dejarlo en evidencia.

─Peter tuvo que rehacer toda la tarea que nos dejó el señor Summers porque su hoja estaba toda manchada de tinta.

─Fue tinta que se me volcó y solo se trató del costado en una sola hoja ─ se defendió el joven rápidamente ─. En cambio, tú sí tuviste que reescribir las tres hojas porque tus manchones eran de tu pluma, porque escribías demasiado rápido para terminar antes y poder jugar.

Laura, lejos de enojarse con la acusación, comenzó a reír. Peter rio también y Sharon sonrió apenas, mientras abría interesada un sobre pequeño. Se trataba de una carta de Moira y le escribía porque estaba angustiada ya que Charles le respondía apenas, si es que lo hacía, y evadía su invitación constante a cenar con su padre.

La dama se puso de pie, se excusó con los jóvenes y enfiló directo hacia el despacho de su hijo. Que Charles estuviera ocupado en sus asuntos le importaba poco, tenían que platicar de su comportamiento con Moira porque una cosa era que dijera que no quería alimentarle ilusiones falsas y otra que directamente la ignorara.

Sharon golpeó y abrió la puerta sin esperar la autorización de su hijo. Allí adentro lo encontró detrás del escritorio, firmando documentos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su aspecto: Charles se veía pálido y cansado, sin el rubor habitual en las mejillas, con los párpados hinchados y una sensación de molestia perenne.

La dama olvidó de inmediato la carta.

─ ¡Charles! ¿Estás bien? ─ se acercó apresurada al escritorio.

El Duque dejó la pluma dentro del tintero y se secó el sudor de la frente con un paño, que sacó del bolsillo.

─No, madre ─ contestó con la voz cansina. No quería preocuparla pero tampoco mentirle ─. Saltearé el almuerzo y me acostaré un rato. Debe ser el cambio de clima que me ha hecho daño.

Sharon se sentó junto a él y lo tomó de las manos: estaban sudorosas y frías.

─Esta misma tarde llegará Hank para revisar a Peter ─ le recordó, mientras le masajeaba los dedos y le pasaba la mano por la cara ─. Deja que te examine.

Charles se frotó los ojos. Se sentía mareado, con un malestar general y la boca del estómago cerrada. De repente, sintió que regurgitaba y, rápido, se levantó y fue a vomitar en un tacho de basura.

Sharon se puso de pie, asustada.

─ ¡Charles! ─ se le acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse. 

─Voy a llamar para que limpien este desastre y ─ el Duque no pudo continuar. Apenas se liberó de su madre para devolver de cuenta nueva la comida en el mismo tacho. 

Su madre lo sujetó con fuerza y, decidida, lo empujó hacia la puerta para que abandonaran el despacho. 

─Vamos directo a tu cama, Charles ─ ordenó ─. Yo te acompañaré porque no vas a subir solo. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? A la hora del desayuno parecías verte bien. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo no me llamaste para avisarme? Mira si no entraba para hablar contigo.

Charles estaba tan cansado que se dejó llevar. Su plan de no preocupar a nadie se había destruido porque ya su madre estaba asustadísima. Ella lo acompañó hasta sus aposentos y se hubiera quedado con él en la alcoba, si no fuera porque él le rogó que bajara y lo dejara dormir un poco. Tal vez solo se trataba de agotamiento, presumió.

Sharon no estaba convencida pero viendo que su presencia empeoraba el carácter de su hijo, prefirió retirarse. Charles se dirigió a su baño privado para asearse y se metió en la tina preparada para ver si el agua lo relajaba. Su madre no se marchó hasta cerciorarse de que el baño lo estaba aliviando y por el camino ordenó a un paje que enviara a alguien a limpiar el despacho y acercara líquido a su hijo en sus aposentos.

Después bajó a almorzar. Ya Logan y Erik se habían sentado y cuando Sharon excusó a Charles explicando que estaba indispuesto, Magneto se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa para subir a ver qué le ocurría a su amante.

Peter quedó embobado, mirando el comportamiento de su padre. Sharon no opinó y se dirigió a Logan para iniciar una plática. Aunque Charles se encontrara indispuesto, a sus ojos, no había que olvidar las reglas de la mesa. 

…………………

Erik golpeó la entrada a los aposentos con fuerza. Estaba tan ansioso que ya se disponía a abrir sin esperar la autorización, cuando Charles contestó con un débil: “pasa, Erik,” que sonó apenas perceptible detrás de la puerta. Era indudable que lo había leído.

Magneto abrió de un golpe y se encontró con Charles sentado en un sillón de la antesala, con una bata de seda. Tenía el cabello revuelto y mojado y los ojos se le veían más azules por la humedad de las pestañas. Acababa de salir de la tina y había preferido sentarse para descansar. Era obvio que su arrogante necesidad de verse saludable le había quitado la idea de dormir, o, al menos, lo obligaba a luchar contra ella. 

Erik entró y cerró despacio la puerta. Lo notó pálido y eso que ya sus mejillas comenzaban a recuperar el rubor.

─ ¿Cómo estás? Tu madre comentó que te habías indispuesto ─ sonó preocupado.

Charles le sonrió débilmente para restarle importancia, pero esa sonrisa falsa no engañó a su amante. Magneto acercó una silla a su lado y le apretó las manos, que todavía estaban frías y Erik no supo si la humedad que tenían se debía al baño a la sudoración. Se las masajeó.

─ ¿Qué te ocurrió, amor?

Amor, Charles adoraba que lo llamaba así, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y en la intimidad la palabra sonaba muy dulce.

─Me descompuse pero debió tratarse de una indigestión ─ quiso incorporarse para demostrar lo bien que se sentía pero Erik no lo dejó y lo empujó con suavidad para que permaneciera sentado ─. El baño que me di me relajó.

─Y, ¿por qué no estás en la cama ahora? ─ su pegunta sonó a amonestación.

─Porque quise sentarme aquí y relajarme ─ Charles alzó la mano y con los dedos jugó con el cuello de su amante de una manera sugestiva. Estaban solos en sus aposentos, los demás almorzaban y eso les daba tiempo suficiente para amarse ─. Ahora, si prefieres llevarme a mi cama tú y acostarte conmigo ─ rio.

Erik no le imitó el gesto porque seguía preocupado.

─Una indigestión que te haya dejado tan débil no es motivo para tomar a la ligera. Pero opino que no es mala idea llevarte a la cama y arroparte.

─ ¿Acostarte conmigo también? ─ Charles trataba de sonar divertido pero no engañaba a su amante.

─Charles ─ lo miró a los ojos ─. Créeme que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor porque esa bata ─ la estudió y sonrió ─, esa bata te calza perfecta, pero no es el momento ─ le acarició la mejilla ─. Quiero que te acuestes y descanses; si lo deseas, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Charles asintió con seriedad. Todavía seguía débil y la mención del lecho hizo que los párpados le pesaran. Recién Erik notó sus ojeras y con el pulgar le acarició el contorno de los ojos. 

─Entonces, vamos ─ decidió Magneto y se levantó para ayudarlo. Charles esperaba que lo sostuviera para darle equilibrio y él pudiera incorporarse, pero Erik lo sorprendió al cargarlo en brazos como a un niño. El Duque estaba desnudo debajo de la bata y esta se corrió apenas enseñando sus partes íntimas. En otra ocasión hubiese sido un aliciente para Magneto pero ahora no le prestó atención porque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en llevar a su amante sano y salvo a la cama.

Charles anudó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, seguro bajo su agarre firme, y así entraron en la alcoba. Erik movió las mantas para acostarlo en el colchón. El Duque se acomodó de lado y se dejó arropar. Magneto se sentó en la cama junto a la cabecera como hacía con su hijo para cuidarlo, y le acarició la cabeza esperando a que se durmiera. Charles estaba agotado y no tardó en conseguirlo. 

Erik lo miró dormir mientras su preocupación iba dejando paso al alivio. Que Charles estuviese indispuesto le había quitado el alma y era una prueba más de lo que el telépata significaba para él. 

………………………… 

Más tarde, apenas retirados los platos, Sharon subió para visitar a su hijo. Logan la siguió y para cuando llegaron ya Erik abandonaba los aposentos aclarando que Charles descansaba tranquilo.   
A la hora convenida llegó Hank para examinar a Peter. Sharon le rogó que se ocupara de su hijo pero cuando dialogaban, Charles bajó por la escalera bifurcada con el semblante tranquilo, un aspecto sano y las mejillas con rubor.

─Se trató de una indisposición pasajera ─ explicó a su amigo y sonrió a su madre ─. Ya me encuentro bien, seguramente se trató del cambio de clima, mezclado con la falta de sueño y preocupaciones del ducado.

─De igual forma, no pierdes nada con que Hank te revise ─ señaló Sharon. Su hijo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto. La dama se volvió hacia Hank ─. ¿Cuál es tu opinión como médico? ¿Deberías examinarlo o no?

El tímido Hank se puso nervioso y Charles lo sacó rápido del paso.

─Si me encuentro saludable no veo por qué ─ volteó hacia su madre y suavizó la voz. Realmente no quería preocuparla y se sentía reestablecido ─. Fue un asunto pasajero, te lo aseguro, madre. Ya el baño me había calmado y dormí la siesta como un bebé.

Sharon quería convencerse. 

─ ¿Me aseguras que si te sientes indispuesto más adelante harás que Hank te examine?

─Por supuesto ─ aseguró el Duque y miró a Hank ─. Te quedarás a cenar y a dormir, ¿cierto?

─Así es, Charles ─ se acomodó el puente de sus gafas y su papel de médico pudo más y observó a su amigo con ojo clínico ─. Tienes ojeras. ¿Andas durmiendo bien?

Charles dio un respingo, no dormía nada bien si se pasaba las noches entre caricias con Erik, pero tuvo que mentir.

─Duermo como siempre.

Sharon notó que su hijo había parpadeado, razón de que mentía, pero no quiso discutir. Hank estaba preocupado por examinar a Peter y los despidió para subir a los aposentos de huéspedes.

Charles quedó con su madre a los pies de la escalera. Podía notar lo preocupada que estaba por él y él también lo había estado esa mañana cuando se sintió tan enfermo, pero ahora estaba sano y quería que ella no se angustiara más. Le tomó la mano para llevarla a los labios en un gesto de respeto y cariño.

Sharon se sintió halagada y quiso tranquilizarse.

─ ¿Me aseguras que si te sientes mal, me lo dirás? 

─Te lo prometí, madre.

La dama suspiró y cerró los ojos. Odiaba que existiera ese abismo entre ellos, aquel que se había formado desde la llegada de Magneto a la casa.

─ ¡Oh, Charles! ¡Solo busco lo mejor para ti! Si pudieras saber cuánto me importa tu bienestar.

─Lo sé, madre ─ la tranquilizó con una sonrisa ─. Puedo leerte.

─Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo contigo.

El Duque carraspeó porque a él no le hubiera gustado que ella supiera sus secretos, especialmente los referidos a su relación con Erik. La tomó del brazo y se lo acomodó debajo del suyo para acompañarla.

─ ¿Qué me dices de una partida de naipes antes del té? ─ la invitó amablemente.

Ella aceptó. 

……………………….

Laura obedecía el no salir a cabalgar más sola, pero esa tarde su padre había decidido acompañar a Peter junto con Erik porque después de los exámenes médicos se quedaba un tanto triste, y cuando buscó a Charles para que la escoltara, se encontró con que estaba jugando a los naipes con su madre. La tarde estaba nublada como la mayoría de los días escoceses pero no llovía y la niña no quería desaprovechar el clima. Para su alivio, Hank se ofreció a acompañarla y Logan no puso reparos, así que los dos se dirigieron a las caballerizas y salieron a todo trote, montados en los caballos veloces. Lejos estaban de imaginar el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

…………………


	11. XI

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz. Quería agradecerte el promocionar este fic en tu grupo, y si me das tu autorización lo publicaré por aquí. ¡Gracias! 

XI

Peter había acabado más relajado después del examen que la vez anterior. Erik se sintió aliviado y el joven dijo que deseaba jugar una partida de cartas con su “amigo Logan.” A su padre le costaba aceptar tanta familiaridad con el canadiense pero notaba lo saludable que era su compañía para su hijo y la aceptaba sin opinar. Howlett invitó al muchacho a jugar en alguna sala de la planta baja para no retenerlo en su alcoba y bajaron los tres. Además ya se acercaban las cinco para la reunión usual del té.

Logan y Peter enfilaron hacia una sala pequeña y Erik se cruzó junto a las escaleras con Charles, que regresaba de la partida de naipes con su madre. Magneto lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Charles rio al notarlo.

─Parece que una indigestión es motivo de alarma en esta casa ─ bromeó aunque por dentro lo alegraba que sus seres queridos estuvieran pendientes de su salud ─. Fue solo eso, Erik. Una indigestión, que alivié con el baño y unas horas de sueño.

No había nadie en el salón y Magneto se atrevió a apretarle la mano. Lo hizo por cariño y para notar que no estuvieran sudorosas ni frías. Charles lo notó de cuenta nueva y de cuenta nueva rio. 

─Acabo de terminar dos partidas con mi madre y salí invicto ─ se jactó el Duque ─. ¿Qué me dices si te gano ahora a ti en el ajedrez?

─Prometo no ser duro contigo ─ alzó Erik una ceja insinuante.

─Sé que no lo serás ─ le replicó y rieron.

Magneto iba a dirigirse a las escaleras para buscar el juego en sus aposentos pero Charles le explicó que tenía un tablero más pequeño en una salita alejada. El lugar se trataba de un espacio reducido con algunos sillones, estantes con piezas de porcelana y una mesa donde yacía el juego preparado. Había una chimenea apagada y un ventanal que daba al jardín, con las cortinas corridas. Al entrar, el Duque las descorrió para iluminar la estancia. Erik no conocía el saloncito como otros varios lugares de la casa enorme. Se sentó frente a las piezas negras como invitación para que su amante arrancara el juego. Definitivamente Charles estaba con una racha de buena suerte porque enseguida se posicionó en el tablero y le dio jaque. Erik defendió su rey rápido y comentó, demostrando que estaba pensando en otros asuntos además del juego.

─ ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta de donar tu casa en Irlanda para nuestros hermanos?

El Duque asintió y se levantó para servir dos vasos de whisky. De repente, no supo la razón pero se negó a beber y solo preparó uno para su amante.

─ ¿No vas a tomar? ─ preguntó Magneto sorprendido, recibiendo el recipiente.

─Prefiero cuidarme después de lo de esta mañana ─ respondió Charles, mientras volvía a sentarse ─. Fue un problema digestivo y debo tener el estómago sensible. 

─No vale la pena esforzar tu hígado con alcohol ─ replicó Erik y bebió un sorbo para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa ─. ¿Qué me dices, Charles? ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta para apoyar la causa?

─No apoyo la violencia de la causa ─ dejó el Duque en claro y movió su pieza ─. Pero sí la causa en sí y si tengo los medios para ayudar a los mutantes desvalidos sin recurrir a la fuerza, lo haré gustoso ─ lo miró de frente ─. ¿Es posible que podamos crear una conexión entre tus acólitos para que los mutantes desprotegidos que se rescaten puedan llegar hasta mis propiedades y recibir protección?

─Es posible ─ aseguró Magneto y sonrió ilusionado. Él tampoco gozaba con la violencia pero junto con sus seguidores no encontraban otra manera de proteger a los suyos; en cambio, si Charles ofrecía su ayuda desde su posición social y económica, se les abrirían nuevos horizontes para la causa. 

Los interrumpieron ruidos extraños. Los amantes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la salita. Llegaron hasta el recibidor, donde vieron a un magullado Hank con expresión desesperada. Ya Logan y Peter estaban con él porque habían estado jugando a los naipes en un salón más cercano. El médico tenía el rostro lívido, con venas azules marcando su frente y mejillas, y algunos mechones cerúleos, como pelusas, que le brotaban a modo de patillas. Parecía más robusto, como si su cuerpo se hubiese agrandado. Se quitó los lentes y miraba ya a Logan y ya a Charles mientras explicaba, preso de la impotencia.

─ ¡Se llevó a Laura! ¡Nos emboscó junto al arroyo y no pude defenderla! ¡No pudo usar mi poder porque no sé controlarlo y él era más fuerte y no pude transformarme a tiempo!

Erik miró a su amante y al lobo sin entender. Peter comenzó a temblar y Logan llegó a las zancadas hasta Hank para sacudirlo de los hombros. No lo hizo de una forma agresiva sino desesperado para que aportara más información.

─ ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuántos eran? ¡Maldita sea!

Hank pasó saliva para acomodar sus ideas, sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados con sangre.

─Era un hombre pero parecía un animal ─jadeó ─. Cabello rubio maltrecho, estaba jorobado, sus dientes parecían colmillos.

─Creed ─ masculló Howlett y lo soltó. Golpeó el puño contra la pared para descargar la furia y se marchó hacia arriba a buscar su pistola ─. ¡Qué preparen mi caballo ya mismo! ─ ordenó mientras sus pisadas resonaban en los peldaños.

Erik no tardó en seguirlo. Si una mutante estaba en peligro, él la ayudaría. Charles, el único que conservaba la calma por su educación, acompañó al médico hasta una sala y lo hizo sentarse en un sofá, mientras ordenaba a la servidumbre que le trajeran líquido para que bebiera y paños y balde para limpiarlo, sin embargo, dejó en claro que no se le acercaran porque no quería tener testigos del cambio de aspecto de su amigo mutante. Sharon llegó alertada por las pisadas fuertes de Logan y de Erik, y vio a Hank magullado y con signos de sacar a relucir su mutación. Peter estaba en el umbral, sin saber qué hacer.

La dama se acercó a su hijo para atender al médico y pidió a Peter que la ayudara. Charles aprovechó para subir a sus propios aposentos. Dentro de su vestidor, abrió un armario de par en par y se inclinó para alzar la tapa del piso falso del mueble. Buscó una pistola de oro, que tenía guardada allí al lado de una caja con balas, y otra pistola más pequeña, que escondió en su cinto junto con las municiones. No aprobaba la violencia pero si Logan y Erik partían y Hank estaba aturdido, le tocaba a él como dueño de casa proteger a su madre y a Peter y necesitaba un arma como soporte para su telepatía. Rápido salió de su alcoba para dirigirse a los aposentos de su amante y entró sin llamar. Encontró a Erik preparándose en el dormitorio y le entregó la pistola áurea.

─Si vas a ir a buscar a Laura con Logan, necesitarás esto.

Magneto se estaba calzando un chaleco y acomodando su cuchillo en el cinto. Tomó el arma y la estudió. 

Charles se mordió el labio inferior. 

─Perteneció a mi padre, ya sabes que desapruebo la violencia, pero la conservé como un recuerdo de él ─ explicó y le entregó algunas municiones. Lo miró a los ojos y notó que el rostro de su amante se había transformado levemente: seguía siendo Erik pero sus mejillas tenían otro color y sus ojos un brillo que le causó respeto. Ya no era Erik sino Magneto ─. Erik, por favor ─ lo sujetó del brazo ─. Cuídate. 

Por un momento, las facciones del germano se suavizaron y volvió a tener la expresión que el telépata tan bien conocía. Sin mediar palabras, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó.

Charles sintió que en ese beso había una lucha entre quién había sido, o sea Magneto, y en quién se estaba convirtiendo a partir de su estadía en Westchester. El Duque cerró los ojos para retener el sabor de esos labios. En un segundo lo leyó y notó que estaba ansioso por rescatarla porque Laura se había ganado su corazón no solo por lo que hacía por Peter sino porque le recordaba a su propia hija.

A Erik le costó cortar el beso pero su deber ante una misión era mayor y separó los labios. Lo miró a los ojos. 

─Volveré con la niña, Charles ─ prometió ─. Te pido que cuides de Peter mientras tanto.

El Duque asintió. Oyeron que Logan salía de sus propios aposentos, Erik se calzó un saco negro, guardó el arma y las balas, y fueron a encontrarse con él.

─Iré contigo ─ Magneto no le pidió permiso sino que le avisó. Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba y de esta forma daba a entender que el ataque a Laura los había unido.

Logan se había puesto también un saco oscuro y un sombrero de ala ancha para cubrirse de la intemperie; tenía en el cinto una pistola y dos cajas de balas en los bolsillos, también llevaba puestas sus botas de montar y un morral al hombro. No apoyaba a Magneto, ni siquiera le caía bien, pero se trataba de Laura y cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida, así que le asintió y bajaron los tres juntos la escalera bifurcada. 

Los mozos de cuadra ya habían llevado a las caballerizas los dos caballos que Hank había traído: el suyo y el de la niña, y tenían listo el que pertenecía a Logan. Charles les ordenó que preparan otro más para Erik y cuando lo hacía, sintió una molestia en la boca del estómago. Se frotó la zona con disimulo y trató de restarle importancia porque no quería crearse más preocupaciones. 

Sharon estaba terminando de atender a Hank con la ayuda de Peter. Al enterarse de que Magneto acompañaría a Howlett, se sintió aliviada. El médico había recuperado su contextura y color habituales, y no tenía más rastros azules en el cuerpo. A medida que lo iba atendiendo, la dama notó cómo su organismo se iba normalizando. Peter también y aunque lo asustó un poco, antepuso su deber y siguió ayudando. Estaba preocupado por Laura que era como una hermana para él, y también por Logan, imaginando lo preocupado que debía estar.

En pocos minutos los jinetes estuvieron listos y partieron a todo trote hacia el bosque. La tarde estaba cayendo y Sharon salió a despedirlos con su hijo, mientras que Hank continuaba sentado en el sofá, acompañado por el joven. 

Mientras veía a su amigo y a su amante perderse tras la espesura del follaje, Charles volvió a sufrir el malestar y se frotó el vientre de cuenta nueva. Como se hallaba nervioso, no disimuló un gesto de dolor, que su madre notó al instante; pero conociéndolo, Sharon solo optó por proponerle que entraran.

Dentro de la sala, Hank seguía nervioso por el susto y la impotencia. Era tímido en extremo y por eso le costaba enfrentar a la gente. No había podido hacer mucho para detener a Creed: el maleante los había emboscado cuando acababan de descender de sus caballos y atrapó a Laura de la cintura. Mientras la niña luchaba con sus dientes y garras, la inmovilizó con el agarre y ahí fue cuando Hank se le lanzó encima. Pero Creed lo tumbó de un golpe y se alejó veloz. El médico tardó unos segundos en volver en sí y quedó aturdido. Cuando recuperó los sentidos ya Victor había desaparecido con la niña.

Lastimado e impotente, Hank montó y regresó a la casa llevando de las riendas el caballo de Laura, tan rápido como pudo. Por el camino, su lado mutante se fue transformando y por eso había llegado a la mansión con ese aspecto.

Ahora, en la sala, no sabía si llorar o gritar, tal era su angustia. Peter le ofreció líquido y justo entonces, volvieron Sharon y Charles.

─Si algo llega a pasarle a Laura ─ gemía, mientras se quitaba los lentes para que no le estorbaran las lágrimas ─, ¡no voy a perdonármelo jamás! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¿Cómo dejé que ese monstruo se la llevara?

Peter se restregó la nariz con el brazo, nervioso y triste. 

Charles entró y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Apoyó el brazo a lo largo del respaldo y le envió sosiego para tranquilizarlo un poco. También aprovechó para leerlo y vio el aspecto salvaje del medio hermano de Logan, tal cual su amigo se lo había descripto varias veces. La escena del secuestro le enseñó que aunque se culpara, Hank no había podido hacer mucho. 

A medida que el médico se tranquilizaba con la paz enviada, fue recuperando los sentidos y su ojo clínico escudriñó al Duque. Charles podía engañar a su madre pero Hank notó su sudoración en la frente, la tensión con que mantenía los ojos abiertos y lo resecos que se veían sus labios. Además estaba palideciendo.

De repente, el telépata no soportó más y se dobló en dos con un dolor en la parte inferior del vientre. Hank lo abrazó para contenerlo.

─ ¡Charles! ─ exclamó Sharon asustada. 

Peter dio un respingo. Como se sentía mejor y estaba recuperando sus poderes, llegó como relámpago junto al Duque y lo atajó de la espalda. Sostenido por su amigo y el joven, Charles jadeó, abriendo la boca para tragar todo el aire que podía. No se estaba ahogando pero tenía una sensación de pesadumbre en el estómago que le repercutía en el resto del cuerpo. 

─¡Tienes que atenderlo! ─ suplicó la dama a Hank.

El médico había dejado de lado su aflicción para recuperar su papel profesional y pidió al muchacho que lo ayudara a levantarlo. Orgulloso, Charles quiso hacerlo por sus propios medios pero se sintió débil y de no haber mediado el agarre de Peter, se hubiese desplomado. 

─No estás en condiciones de subir ─ observó Hank seriamente ─. ¿Hay alguna habitación disponible en la planta baja?

Sharon pensó rápidamente. 

─Uno de los cocineros dejó su puesto hace una semana y su recámara quedó vacía ─ y tomó la delantera para guiarlos. 

Al salir del salón, una doncella se le acercó a la dama con una lámpara de aceite encendida porque la noche estaba cayendo. Con la muchacha iluminándolos, se adentraron en un largo corredor para llegar hasta la parte trasera de la planta baja, donde se hallaba la zona de los aposentos de la servidumbre. Sharon no estaba segura de cuál era la alcoba en cuestión y la doncella le indicó la puerta. Lady Xavier la abrió y Hank y Peter entraron llevando a rastras a Charles, que apenas se sostenía. La habitación era sencilla pero tenía lo necesario: una cama pequeña, un armario, algunas sillas y una mesita. Sobre esta última la doncella dejó la lámpara y se retiró después de que Sharon le indicara los elementos que pudieran necesitar. Entre el médico y el joven acostaron a Charles sobre el colchón en el lecho, que como estaba inhabitado no contaba en ese momento con sábanas ni mantas. Hank salió para ir a sus aposentos a buscar su maletín. Peter se sentó en una silla y se pasó la mano por la cara. Sharon acercó otra a la cama para estar cerca de su hijo.

Charles notó la mirada de preocupación de su madre y se llenó de tristeza, detestaba verla así. Para aliviarlo, ella le apretó la mano.

Peter se levantó y abrió el armario porque como lo pensó, allí adentro había guardadas sábanas y una frazada. Envolvió al duque con la manta y Charles le asintió, agradecido. 

Hank regresó con su maletín y detrás de él entró la doncella con un paje llevando una tinaja, una jarra con agua limpia, vasos, cuchara, mantas y un recipiente por si el Duque tenía que devolver la comida. Después se retiraron. El médico examinó a su amigo: primero le controló los signos vitales y después, viendo que su problema podía ser digestivo, le examinó el vientre. Estaba apenas abultado en la parte inferior, aunque Charles se quejaba de la pesadez más arriba, en la boca del estómago. Se lo palpó y notó que tenía señales de un embarazo prematuro. Lo miró a los ojos, desorientado, porque no se animaba a hablarle en presencia de Peter y de Sharon. Por eso volteó hacia ellos.

─ ¿Podría platicar en privado con Charles, por favor? ─ pidió.

Lady Xavier dio un respingo un tanto molesta y esto la puso más nerviosa. Pero se refrenó, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hijo. 

─Por favor, madre ─ suplicó el Duque con la voz pastosa.

La dama apoyó serena una mano sobre el hombro de Peter. 

─Dejémoslos solos ─ le sugirió al muchacho, que se puso de pie rápidamente. 

Los dos salieron y mientras que Sharon se apersonaba en la puerta con inquietud, el joven fue a buscarle una silla caballerosamente para que no permaneciera de pie. 

─Gracias ─ respondió ella con gentileza.

Peter se recargó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados a su lado.

─ ¿Quiere beber algo, señora?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

─No, gracias, jovencito ─ la conmovió el esfuerzo que hacía por verla cómoda y añadió ─. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

El muchacho suspiró.

─Estoy preocupado por Laura, pero si mi padre está ayudando a Logan, sé que van a encontrarla ─ era tal la fe que tenía en su progenitor, que Sharon se emocionó. Ese sujeto era el temible Magneto pero para Peter se trataba de un héroe. El joven soltó otro suspiro, ahora con una mirada decidida ─. Si Charles está indispuesto, yo quiero ayudar a Hank a protegerla a usted y a esta casa.

─Gracias, Peter ─ le sonrió agradecida. 

El muchacho le asintió. Pensar en el acto de heroísmo de su papá y de Logan, a quien tenía como modelo, saliendo a galope para rescatar a su amiga le había dado valor. Continuó en silencio, atento a lo que Sharon pudiera necesitar mientras esperaban el llamado del médico.

…………………

Charles estaba tan agotado que no se le notó la ansiedad cuando su amigo invitó a salir a su madre y a Peter. Hank esperó a que quedaran solos y fue directo.

─Es una pregunta personal, que necesito hacerte: ¿tuviste relaciones con otro mutante?

A pesar del cansancio, el Duque trató de incorporarse pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado para su estómago débil y quiso devolver la poca comida que guardaba. Su amigo le alcanzó solícito el recipiente, aunque no vomitó, solo tuvo arcadas producto del malestar y de los nervios. Charles se sentía miserable, era un hombre sano y arrogante por lo que verse así, lo humillaba. 

Hank lo ayudó otra vez a recostarse, mientras le secaba la sudoración de la frente. 

─ ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ─ interrogó el Duque débilmente. Pero la ansiedad le ganó y lo leyó: así descubrió la respuesta. Quedó aturdido, embobecido, como si el mundo le estuviese girando alrededor y, presa de la turbación, comenzó a jadear. Otra vez trató de incorporarse y otra vez su amigo tuvo que detenerlo ─. ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo estoy? ¿Estoy encinta? 

─Los síntomas son compatibles con un embarazo temprano masculino ─ diagnóstico Hank y esperó a que se calmara. Charles tragó aire y lo exhaló largo y tendido, y poco a poco se fue sosegando. Al verlo más tranquilo, Hank se sentó en la silla que ocupara Sharon ─. Me llamaba la atención tu malestar pero cuando te revisé la parte baja del vientre, donde el embrión se está formando, no me quedaron dudas. Es diferente a una gestación femenina ─ Charles se pasó la mano por la cara, entre incrédulo y anonadado ─. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a tener relaciones? ─ insistió.

─Hace dos meses ─ contestó el Duque y cerró los ojos. Se le presentó vívida la escena en el arroyo y pudo recuperar las sensaciones que Erik le había provocado la primera vez que se hicieron el amor: lo maravilloso que se había sentido saberse amado por la persona de quien estaba enamorado, los besos, las caricias, definitivamente había sido una experiencia única y fascinante. Existieron innumerables encuentros más por las noches en su alcoba pero la primera había sido la especial. El recuerdo lo tranquilizó y Hank notó que su expresión se suavizaba. 

─Ese es aproximadamente el tiempo que estipulo que llevas ─ declaró el médico y le apretó la mano para darle fuerzas ─. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

Charles lo miró sin expresarle aliento o desazón porque seguía aturdido.

Hank se agachó para abrir el maletín. Allí tenía frascos con fármacos y especieros. 

─ Voy a hacerte una preparación para calmarte el malestar así podrás descansar tranquilo, y dejaré las indicaciones en la cocina para el caldo que deberás comer más tarde.

─No me hables de comida ─ protestó el Duque con la voz ronca.

─Lo harás cuando estés en condiciones ─ lo calmó. Separó algunos frascos y se puso de pie para ir la mesa a preparar un brebaje con los elementos que la doncella y el paje le habían dejado.

Mientras su amigo trabajaba, Charles cerró los ojos. Se apoyó la mano sobre el estómago donde sentía el ardor, pero después se la bajó hacia su vientre. No alcanzaba a dimensionar todavía la noticia. Hank regresó a su lado para darle de beber la pócima que sabía horrible pero que la tragó veloz con la esperanza de sentirse mejor.

El médico acomodó su maletín y lo llevó a la mesa.

─Voy a avisar a tu madre, si estás de acuerdo.

El Duque no tenía opción. Se imaginaba que Sharon estaría tan o más ansiosa que él, y le hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Hank salió y lo dejó solo.

Charles permaneció boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. De a poco comenzó a asimilar la noticia. Estaba preñado de Erik, de Magneto, del hombre que amaba y que ahora había partido en una misión peligrosa. Se sintió solo pero también emocionado. Nunca antes se había planteado la paternidad, solo había sentido el deber de engendrar en algún momento un heredero pero no había pensado en un niño o niña como en su propio hijo. Se le presentaron imágenes de bebés, de criaturas, de jóvenes con el rostro parecido a Erik, a su amado Erik, y no pudo seguir porque la emoción le estaba ganando. No sabía cómo procesar lo que sentía y menos lo que pensaba. Su vida acababa de dar un vuelco por completo. Estaba entusiasmado, asustado y con una incertidumbre terrible.

Sharon entró en silencio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Madre e hijo se miraron. Ella parecía presa del estupor detrás de ese semblante tranquilo, pero Charles no tenía fuerzas para leerla. Recordó todas las advertencias que su madre le había dado acerca de su comportamiento con Erik, el miedo, las preocupaciones y las discusiones que habían tenido, y todo esto lo aturdió más. Lloró para desahogarse y ella corrió a sentarse en la cama para abrazarlo.

……………………..

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. 

Midhiel


	12. XII

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda. 

@LuzAlvz tiene un grupo en Facebook que se llama “Wolvesilver para llevar” y está dedicado exclusivamente a esta pareja. Aquí está el link porque vale la pena. ¡Hay muchas minihistorias hermosas! https://www.facebook.com/Wolvesilver-para-llevar-108142480834181/

XII

Logan y Magneto desmontaron junto al arroyo y caminaron llevando de las riendas a sus caballos, mientras observaban el ambiente. Como estaba oscureciendo, Howlett sacó una lámpara de aceite de su morral y prendió la mecha. Con la luz artificial encendida, se dedicaron a explorar como los rastreadores que eran: el lobo por su mutación y Erik por su entrenamiento. Magneto se inclinó varias veces para examinar la tierra y con la ayuda de la lámpara que Logan le acercaba, reconoció las pisadas de la niña y de Creed cuando la sujetó, también vio la impresión de las huellas y el pasto sacudido en la zona en la que forcejearon con el médico, y, además, encontró no lejos un trozo de la camisa de Hank, que se cortó al enredarse con una zarza cuando el secuestrador lo tumbó de un golpe.

Logan olfateó el espacio y diferentes rincones porque todavía quedaban olores en las rocas, en la hierba y en el aire. Reconoció el aroma de su hermano mezclado con otra sustancia. De cuclillas en la tierra, se llevó hojas impregnadas a la nariz para ver si podía captar su procedencia.

─Químicos ─ murmuró. Erik volteó hacia él con atención. El lobo volvió a oler ─. Una mezcla de alcohol, sustancias, no sé, eso que hay cuando visitas al médico ─ se puso de pie ─. Parece que ese hijo de puta visitó un laboratorio antes de venir.

─Trask ─ reconoció Magneto rápidamente y montó su corcel ─. Creed la secuestró para entregársela a Trask.

─ ¿El científico?

Erik encabritó el animal.

─El mismo que en nombre de la ciencia y el progreso nos caza con la ayuda de la patrulla anti mutante de Escocia ─ Logan palideció y en un santiamén subió a su caballo ─. Dame la lámpara ─ ordenó, tuteándolo otra vez. El lobo vaciló apenas lo que la desesperación por la suerte de su hija le permitía y se la extendió. Erik se la arrancó de la mano ─. Soy más rápido que tú para cabalgar, Howlett ─ declaró con arrogancia ─. No digas nada, no hagas un solo comentario, únicamente sígueme que sé dónde esa rata se esconde. ¡Rescataremos a tu hija antes de que amanezca!

Los dos clavaron las espuelas en los costados de los corceles y estos salieron disparados como flechas al viento en medio de la espesura de la noche. Los jinetes dejaron atrás las tierras de Westchester y se adentraron en la campiña. Los caballos galopaban raudos y a ese ritmo entrarían en Edimburgo antes de la medianoche. Logan era un reconocido comerciante y no tendría problemas en ingresar en la ciudad, de hecho, su residencia estaba allí. Le propuso a Erik presentarlo a los centinelas que custodiaban el acceso como a un socio y así evitar detenciones que causarían demoras. Después marcharían a su casa para consultar mapas de la ciudad porque el germano contaba solo con la dirección del laboratorio y Logan no conocía la calle. Erik aceptó y sacó su anillo del bolsillo. Howlett vio de soslayo cómo se lo calzaba en el índice, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cabalgando con el mismísimo Magneto. Sin embargo, contrario a sus ideas y al miedo que había tenido en los últimos meses, esto lo tranquilizó porque no podía tener mejor aliado para rescatar a su hija mutante.

………………….

El brebaje que Hank le había preparado contenía una dosis para que se tranquilizara así que Charles no tardó en dormirse. Despertó horas después, antes de la medianoche, y sintió la presencia de la mente de su madre. Efectivamente Sharon no se había movido de su lado. El Duque yacía todavía en la antigua cama del cocinero y ella continuaba sentada en la silla junto al lecho.

─Mamá ─ balbuceó sin abrir los ojos.

Sharon se enterneció porque no la llamaba así desde que era un niño.

─Aquí estoy, Charles ─ contestó, rápido, y le pasó la mano por la frente para medir su temperatura y demostrarle lo cerca que estaba.

El Duque abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. La única lumbre provenía de la lámpara sobre la mesa pero de igual manera la claridad lo irritó. Percibió otra vez a su madre y lo que sentía: Sharon seguía aturdida pero no asombrada. Consideraba a la noticia la consecuencia esperable del comportamiento de su hijo en los últimos meses. Ella se lo había advertido sin imaginar que llegaría a quedar preñado pero así estaba ahora. Charles también percibió que se planteaba que aunque la llegada de un heredero no sería de la forma en que la ella lo hubiera deseado, no abandonaría a su hijo en esta situación y esto lo confortó. Sin embargo, no era solo a su madre a quien necesitaba en ese momento y el recuerdo de Erik galopando junto a Logan para ayudarlo a rescatar a Laura lo estremeció. Quiso sentarse pero su debilidad lo hizo gemir.

─ ¡Charles! ─ se inquietó Sharon y trató de guiarle la cabeza hacia la almohada ─. No te muevas, por favor. Tranquilo, hijo.

El Duque se sintió mareado y dejó que lo recostara nuevamente. Parpadeó otra vez y volteó para mirarla. Estaba maravillado con la llegada de un bebé pero también tenía miedo por Erik, por su hijo y por él mismo. Comenzó a llorar. Su madre le acarició el pelo, mientras se mordía el labio con impotencia. Ella también estaba asustada y no abrigaba esperanzas en cuanto a Magneto porque estaba convencida de que más temprano que tarde se marcharía finalmente de Westchester. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el telépata podía leerla e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su temor. 

─Recuerda que te dije que siempre estaría contigo ─ pidió Sharon con la voz temblorosa.

Charles cerró los ojos mientras seguía llorando. Agradecía tener una madre que velara por él pero no era ella quien podría protegerlo durante la gestación y aunque la amaba, no era a ella a quien quería ahora a su lado. Necesitaba a Erik para compartir la noticia y para asegurarse de que lo acompañaría durante el embarazo. Su emoción era demasiado fuerte y lo desbordó. No pudo controlarla y se la envió directo a su madre. Sharon quedó perpleja. Pocas veces recibía mentalmente sus sentimientos. Ahora sentía cuánto su hijo necesitaba a Magneto y se daba cuenta de que la compañía que ella podía ofrecerle no lo consolaría. Se sintió celosa porque Charles era su hijo, lo único que le quedaba de la familia que había formado décadas atrás, y siempre había esperado que se apoyara en ella para todo. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que había preferido a Moira como nuera, porque sabía que la joven jamás llenaría a Charles y no sería especial en su vida. Pero Magneto, ese villano para algunos y héroe para otros, sí lo había transformado.

Ahora ocurriría lo que Sharon había temido tanto: que su hijo cayera en la cuenta de que las historias de amor solo transcurrían en las novelas que ella le leía de bebé. Después de todo, pensaba que era su culpa por habérselas enseñado en la cuna para que se durmiera. 

……………..

Erik y Logan llegaron ante los muros de Edimburgo sin contratiempos antes de la medianoche. Dos centinelas los detuvieron en la entrada y saludaron con respeto a Howlett cuando lo reconocieron. Eran soldados escoceses de pura cepa que respondían al Gobierno de la ciudad y no tenían trato con el general MacTaggert o cualquiera que integrara la patrulla anti mutantes. Sin desmontar para ahorrar tiempo, Logan presentó a su acompañante como a un socio recién llegado de las colonias para ocultar su procedencia prusiana y que de esta manera no se lo relacionara con Magneto más adelante. Erik no habló para no dar a conocer su tonada y los centinelas los dejaron pasar sin más verificaciones. Cabalgaron directo hasta la casa del lobo. Se trataba de una mansión en el mejor vecindario, no tan exquisita ni vasta como Westchester porque se hallaba dentro de la ciudad, pero sí elegante. Sus jardines estaban a oscuras en medio de la noche y solo se divisaban algunas ventanas encendidas en la planta baja, donde se encontraba la servidumbre. Pasaron el portón y en la entrada salió a recibirlos el mayordomo con los mozos de cuadra, que se encargaron de llevar los caballos cansados a los establos. 

─Quiero que preparen dos más porque con mi amigo partiremos enseguida ─ ordenó Howlett, mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa. Erik lo seguía, siempre callado.

El mayordomo se encargó de que les trajeran elementos de higiene y les prepararan comida. Logan estaba tan ansioso que era capaz de rechazarla y salir a preparar los caballos él mismo para partir, pero Magneto, astuto, le había indicado durante el camino que mantuviera una aparente calma delante de la gente para no levantar sospechas. Por eso, a regañadientes pero disimulando, se sentaron a la mesa fingiendo cansancio y comieron. Erik, acostumbrado a engañar bajo identidades falsas, lo hacía con tranquilidad pero Logan devoraba el plato para saciar el hambre cuanto antes y estar listo.

El mayordomo tenía mucho que comentar al señor ya que aunque Howlett tuviera visitas periódicas a la casa durante los últimos tres meses por su estadía en Westchester, no había venido a Edimburgo en dos semanas. En este lapso de noventa días, la correspondencia más importante y los tratados comerciales se los enviaban a la residencia de los Xavier y Logan solo había utilizado su casa para reuniones esporádicas de negocios. El mayordomo se llamaba Edmond Hyde y era un anciano espigado y correcto, con barba discreta y una frente amplia que inspiraba sabiduría. El lobo le tenía una confianza ciega por haber servido a su padre ya en las colonias desde que era un mozuelo. Howlett lo había tenido siempre bajo su servicio y no dudaba de su integridad y discreción pero tampoco quería abrumarlo con las novedades del secuestro de Laura ni menos que sospechara quién podía ser Erik. 

─ ¿Alguna novedad importante en estas últimas semanas? ─ preguntó Logan porque notaba lo ansioso que estaba el administrador.

─No señor ─ luego recordó algo ─. Solo que hoy vino de visita el coronel Stryker porque olvidó que usted estaba en Westchester.

─ ¿William Stryker? ─ quiso dejar asentado Logan mientras mordía el pan.

Erik entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia mientras masticaba la carne.

─Así es, señor ─ aclaró el mayordomo ─. Le expliqué que usted sigue residiendo en Westchester por el momento y solo viene por alguna reunión importante, se disculpó por olvidarlo y se retiró.

Cuando el señor Hyde se marchó, ya acabados los platos, los dos mutantes se pusieron de pie.

─Stryker está detrás de esto ─ murmuró Erik aunque estaban solos y nadie podía oírlos.

Logan asintió, enfadado.

─Vino para cerciorarse de que Laura seguía en Westchester.

─Stryker, Trask, ahora lo sabemos pero no me sorprenden estos enemigos. Es la gente contra la que lucho.

Logan comprendió que había llegado el momento de aclarar cómo se manejarían durante el rescate. Observó la mano de Magneto, que estaba enguantada para ocultar el anillo a la vista de los curiosos, y alegó. 

─Agradezco tu ayuda infinitamente pero nuestra única misión es rescatar a mi hija, no quiero venganzas, ni violencia innecesaria, ni sangre.

─ ¿Piensas que la rescataremos sin violencia? ─ increpó Erik ─. ¿Cómo crees que los mutantes somos tratados si no pertenecemos a la nobleza o carecemos de dinero, Howlett? ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo para sostener que a esa gente le importamos, que nos consideran seres humanos siquiera? Capturaron a tu hija porque ni ella, ni tú ni yo valemos para ellos, no respetan ningún derecho nuestro. A sus ojos somos inferiores a los animales y más peligrosos.

─ ¡Aquí el verdadero culpable es mi hermano, que la secuestró porque me odia! ─ respondió Logan, ofuscado, y pegó un puñetazo contra la mesa. Después se arrepintió de su estallido y bajó la voz ─. Esto es una reyerta entre mi familia.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ bufó Magneto ─. Tu hermano les sirvió de nexo para llegar a tu hija. Mira, entiendo a los de tu clase, que por sus privilegios sienten que deben ser respetados y adulados a dónde quiera que vayan, pero en el caso de los mutantes tales privilegios se anulan. Esto es una guerra.

─No soy un pacifista tan extremo como Charles pero al igual que él no apruebo la violencia ─ dejó asentado el lobo con firmeza.

─Yo tampoco la apruebo, Howlett ─ replicó Erik con calma ─. Sin embargo, la necesito para protegernos y ahora para salvar a tu hija ─ consultó el reloj de pie que estaba en el comedor ─. Pero no debemos perder el tiempo en discutir. ¿Dónde tienes el plano de la ciudad para encontrar la calle?

Logan suspiró y fue sosegándose. 

─En mi despacho ─ contestó y se dispuso a guiarlo hacia allí. Por el camino pensaba que lo primordial era rescatar a Laura sana y salva, aunque estaba seguro que muy a su pesar esa noche correría sangre de distintos bandos.

…………………….

En plena madrugada, Charles volvió a despertar. Ahora el sueño había sido reparador por lo que se sintió reestablecido y quiso levantarse. Su madre continuaba en la silla pero había caído vencida por el sueño y estaba dormitando con la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo. Su hijo la acomodó en una posición más confortable y la cubrió con la misma manta con la que Peter lo había cubierto a él. Le besó la frente en un gesto de cariño y se levantó del lecho con cuidado. Mientras dormía le habían quitado las botas pero no las veía con la sola luz de la lámpara, así que salió de la cama descalzo, alzó la candela y abandonó la habitación. En el pasillo estaba fresco ya que era de madrugada, aunque no tan frío como en el exterior por las chimeneas encendidas, y Charles se masajeó los brazos. Había dejado su chaqueta en la habitación pero pensó subir a sus propios aposentos para calzarse y abrigarse con algo más pesado. Al llegar a la escalera bifurcada, percibió las mentes de Peter y Hank, que estaban en una sala cercana. Iba a aproximarse a hablarles pero ya sentía frío y, sin darse cuenta, se masajeó el vientre. Fue un acto instintivo para proteger a su hijo. Charles se maravilló y sonrió. Ya no le bastaba con preocuparse solo por su salud porque ahora tenía que pensar también en la criatura que había engendrado con Erik. Sonriendo, subió sin hacer ruido y fue a su vestidor para buscar abrigo y calzado.

Más tarde bajó y volvió a la recámara donde estaba su madre. Con paciencia la despertó y la ayudó a incorporarse para acompañarla a su cama. Sharon estaba somnolienta y se dejó llevar. Charles leyó que su mente estaba demasiado cansada para razonar que en unos meses se convertiría en abuela y que aunque no fuera de la manera en que lo había soñado, su hijo finalmente le daría un heredero. Esto lo hizo sonreír también. Charles no había olvidado que Erik había partido con Logan a salvar a Laura, que estaban atravesando una situación desesperante, tampoco y aunque no quisiera recordarlo, que lo necesitaba para la gestación, pero el hecho de llevar un hijo en las entrañas lo alegró. Era una sensación especial, diferente y extraña que no podía compararse con ninguna que hubiera tenido antes. Tal vez su madre se había sentido igual al descubrir que lo esperaba, el Duque no podía saberlo pero podría preguntarle más adelante. 

─Madre, cuidado, aquí está la escalera ─ le avisó al llegar a los escalones. 

Sharon parpadeó, saliendo un poco de su somnolencia, y vio que su hijo la estaba sosteniendo del brazo y de la cintura para facilitarle la movilidad. Se sujetó de la barandilla y subió el primer escalón.

─Ya, Charles, estoy bien. Gracias ─ contestó la dama y le hizo un gesto para que la soltara. Fue entonces, que recordó su llanto ─. ¿Cómo estás ahora, hijito?

─Bien ─ le sonrió.

Sharon se detuvo. Ya se le había ido la modorra y podía subir por sus propios medios. Giró hacia su hijo y pudo notar que ahora tenía color en las mejillas. Lo veía saludable pero como madre, no olvidaba lo que Erik significaba para él así que, de igual forma, le tocó la mejilla con afecto. 

─Estoy segura de que él volverá ─ quiso aliviarlo ─. Pero si remotamente no lo hace y quedas solo, buscaremos juntos la manera de que puedas llevar adelante el embarazo, Charles. Te lo prometo.

El Duque se aturdió. Reconocía sus buenas intenciones pero su madre dejaba traslucir su temor de que Erik no regresara. Sin ganas de discutir, decidió acompañarla sin opinar. Sharon notó su silencio y la incomodidad que había creado. Sin embargo, aunque le doliera como madre pensaba que quizás, remotamente como se lo había dicho, Magneto no regresaría más. 

…………………..

Laura no se la había hecho fácil a su tío mientras galopaban porque además de gritar, le mordió el brazo con tanta fuerza que Creed casi cayó del caballo. Viendo que la chiquilla podría liberarse, tuvo que recurrir a un brebaje potente que Trask le había empañado en un lienzo para que durmiera a su víctima en caso de urgencia. Victor lo sacó del bolsillo de su sacón y apretó la nariz de Laura contra la tela. Enseguida la niña se desvaneció. 

La pequeña despertó horas más tarde en una de las celdas que Trask tenía en el sótano de su laboratorio. Se trataba de un lugar cerrado y estaba en penumbras por lo que no pudo deducir si era de día o de noche. No podía ver nada así que puso en alerta sus sentidos para oír u olfatear cualquier movimiento. Oyó un murmullo quejoso. Laura se arrastró en el piso pedregoso hasta las rejas porque el sonido provenía de la celda de enfrente. Reconoció que alguien murmuraba oraciones en alemán (ella conocía el idioma por su profesor en las colonias) y pudo distinguir algunos vocablos. De esta forma descubrió que estaba rezando un Padrenuestro.

La niña era de contextura pequeña y su cabecita podía pasar a través de los barrotes. Estiró su cuello todo lo que pudo y chistó. La voz se apagó y Laura pudo oír ahora la respiración miedosa del sujeto. 

─ ¡Ey! ─ insistió la pequeña ─. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ balbuceó la voz temblorosa en un inglés correcto pero con marcado acento germano.

─Mi nombre es Laura ─ contestó y se echó hacia atrás para pasar otra vez la cabeza a través de los hierros. Después fue a recargarse en un rincón ─. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

─Kurt.

La niña sonrió en medio de la oscuridad. Encontrar a alguien que le respondiera le produjo alivio, aunque no estaba asustada sino nerviosa y preocupada.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar?

─No lo sé.

─Tampoco yo ─ suspiró Laura y alzó la cabeza hacia arriba para oír algún sonido. Pudo reconocer pisadas apenas perceptibles en el techo ─. ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

─No sé. Unas horas más que tú.

─ ¿Cuántas horas llevo yo aquí?

─No sé ─ contestó Kurt otra vez porque realmente no tenía idea.

La niña bufó. Su compañero carecía de información. Se agachó para pegar la nariz a la piedra del suelo. Percibió diferentes aromas, demasiados, y no los pudo discernir. Ahora sí comenzó a sentir miedo por la incertidumbre de no encontrar respuestas. Pero tenía la férrea convicción de que su padre la iba a rescatar. Oyó que Kurt volvía a rezar, ahora un Avemaría lo que la hizo deducir que estaba recitando el rosario. Seguramente era uno de los pocos católicos que quedaban en el Reino de Prusia. 

─ ¡Ey, Kurt! ─ volvió a insistir. El muchacho dejó de rezar ─. No sé cómo pero mi padre va a encontrarnos y nos sacará de aquí. Te lo aseguro como que me llamo Laura Howlett ─ se cubrió la boca. No tenía que haberle revelado su identidad a un desconocido y menos que menos dentro de una prisión a oscuras.

Kurt no le contestó. Después de un rato, la niña percibió ruidos violentos arriba: garras brotando de la carne como su propia mutación, golpes, objetos metálicos que se estrellaban y el ruido y gemido de gente. Laura no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de su padre.

………………………

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Ya Charles está cayendo en la cuenta de lo que fue su indigestión. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Ojalá los siga entreteniendo. 

Quería enseñarles un fic muy romántico y conmovedor que tiene Cherik como pareja principal y un poco de Wolvesilver. ¡Se los recomiendo!

Se llama “If Only…” de KiKaLoBe

https://www.wattpad.com/864013276-one-shots-y-mini-fics-cherik-if-only


	13. XIII

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XIII

Logan y Erik dejaron amarrados los caballos a pocas cuadras del laboratorio para adentrarse en las callecitas estrechas por donde se les dificultaría el tránsito con animales. Eso sin contar que no había nadie en la acera porque era de madrugada y no querían despertar sospechas entre los vecinos con el ruido de los cascos. Llegaron hasta la fachada del lugar y Logan se frotó la nariz por el olor a químicos, algunos imperceptibles y otros más intensos, que su olfato sensible captaba. Magneto le había comentado antes de llegar a la ciudad la información que tenía. Sin confesarle como a Charles que Trask había sido su objetivo hasta que la tragedia de Peter cambió sus planes, le dio detalles del espacio: el edificio consistía en un largo pasillo con distintas habitaciones conectadas a través de él. Además del laboratorio, donde el científico guardaba los fármacos, había una sala de experimentación, una salita de servicio, una cocina estrecha y dos salones donde podía recibir a sus escasos invitados. Los prisioneros se encontraban encerrados en celdas en el sótano y aunque últimamente sus acólitos no contaban con información sobre nuevas capturas, debía tener a algún mutante encerrado además de Laura. Al subsuelo se accedía por una escalera al final del pasillo.

Por tratarse de una fachada estrecha, rodeada de dos casas pegadas a ella, Logan dedujo que debía haber alguna ventanilla que oxigenara el sótano hacia el exterior. Con la lumbre de la linterna, Erik encontró un tragaluz a la altura del sócalo. Logan se agazapó y captó el aroma de dos personas allí abajo: una le era desconocida y la otra era su hija. Magneto pensó en liberar con su mutación el hierro de la rendija pero la abertura era demasiado estrecha, aun para el tamaño de Laura. No les quedaba más opción que entrar por la puerta principal.

De pie frente al pórtico, Erik extendió las manos para captar el metal de armas: percibió cinco pistolas y las hojas de varias armas blancas, que se mezclaban con las herramientas metálicas de la sala de experimentos. Le hizo una seña a Logan con los dedos para indicarle el número de pistolas. Este le asintió y rompió la puerta de madera de una patada. Fue un golpe seco para realizar la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Solo la madera pronunció un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo pero era inevitable. Entraron a las corridas para cruzarse con los hombres armados adentro y tomarlos de sorpresa. En cuestión de segundos, los guardias, que pertenecían a la patrulla anti mutante, salieron de distintas zonas. Howlett se puso en posición de ataque, sacando con furia y orgullo a relucir sus cuchillas, pero Magneto no le dio tiempo ya que con un ademán despojó a los hombres de sus pistolas, espadas y puñales, y con el metal de sus cintos e insignias del uniforme, los estrelló contra la pared. Los guardias golpearon sus cabezas y cayeron inconscientes. Dos gimieron y Erik les arrojó en el rostro sus propias armas para desmayarlos cuando pasó con Logan a su lado.

En medio de la ansiedad, al lobo le llamó la atención que no los matara pero entendió que Magneto tenía otro blanco. 

─Baja al sótano para sacar a tu hija ─ le ordenó Erik con voz de mando. 

Los dos mutantes cruzaron miradas. Logan estaba desesperado por liberar a Laura y Magneto tenía una calma fría en los ojos, que causaba miedo. 

─Apúrate, Howlett ─ insistió.

─ ¡Papá! ─ era el grito inconfundible de la niña.

El lobo salió a correr tras la escalera. Así, aunque no lo aprobara, dejó solo a Erik para que se ocupara de su misión. Magneto caminó tranquilo por el corredor, concentrado en los metales que iba percibiendo: utensilios, vajillas, herramientas quirúrgicas. Se detuvo junto a la puerta donde percibió esto último, y bajó con parsimonia el picaporte. Empujó y adentro se encontró con Trask, escudado por una larga mesa de madera, con un escalpelo en la mano a modo de defensa. Erik entrecerró los ojos con gélido asombro. Se había imaginado a su enemigo como a una persona atemorizante y ahora se encontraba con un nombre pequeño, vestido con un traje elegante debajo de un pulcro delantal blanco, que lo miraba aterrado detrás de unos lentecitos redondos.

─Buenas noches, doctor Trask ─ saludó Magneto con la voz tranquila pero grave como salida de ultratumba. Apenas pestañó para arrancarle el bisturí de la mano y hacerlo volar lejos de su alcance ─. ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

Trask temblaba como una hoja. Quiso responderle pero del terror solo le salieron jadeos y el sudor de la frente se esparció por sus mejillas. 

Erik se quitó el guante derecho para enseñarle el anillo distintivo que portaba en el índice.

El científico lo reconoció al instante y recordó en un parpadeo las recomendaciones que su amigo MacTaggert le había hecho meses atrás. Justamente esa noche lo estaban custodiando esos cinco guardias de Stryker por la amenaza que corría con Magneto merodeando cerca de Edimburgo. Trask, un hombre de ciencias, había creído erróneamente que el asesino ya se había marchado porque llevaban tres meses sin tener noticias de él, y se había exasperado con la insistencia del coronel por dejarle una custodia cada noche. Pero auí estaba su temible enemigo ahora, bajo el dintel de la puerta de su laboratorio, a escasos metros. Erik comenzó a avanzar despacio como si contara con todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar su misión. El científico no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía hipnotizado por el mismo miedo. Por unos segundos se paralizó pero después caminó hacia atrás y chocó la cabeza contra el estante a sus espaldas, encastrado en la pared, del que cayeron frascos, alambiques y diversos recipientes. El vidrio se hizo añicos al estrellarse y manchó su delantal impecable con hierbas, polvos y líquidos viscosos. 

Magneto alzó la mano y levantó con este gesto el escalpelo por el aire. Podía cumplir su misión con total tranquilidad y paciencia, torturando y deleitándose con los gritos de su víctima. Lo había hecho en el pasado con personas como Trask, que merecían pagar sus crímenes de manera macabra. Pero algo adentro, que no había sentido antes lo refrenó. Fue la chispa del sentimiento de piedad. No quiso matarlo con crueldad, solo acabar con lo que debía hacer. Parpadeó sorprendido con la idea y llevó el arma hacia el cuello del científico. De un golpe seco le abrió el pescuezo de un tajo. Trask apenas alcanzó a gemir y se desplomó, ensangrentado. Cayó boca arriba y comenzó a escupir borbotones de sangre mientras jadeaba con una respiración ronca y seca. 

Magneto llegó hasta él. Se puso de cuclillas, observando su agonía con una frialdad siniestra. Su parte vengativa le avisaba que tenía que dejarlo sufrir pero otra vez ese sentimiento piadoso lo envolvió y solo con la mirada condujo el arma metálica para hundirla en el pecho y acabar con su miseria.

………………..

Logan tomó un candelabro de cuatro brazos que encontró sobre una mesa y bajó a los saltos. Con solo el tragaluz como medio de circulación del aire, el sótano presentaba una pesadez asfixiante, que dificultaba la respiración e impedía correr por las escaleras. Logan tosió al llegar al último escalón, se recargó contra la pared buscando oxígeno y con la lumbre observó los rincones del sitio. Se trataba de un lugar oscuro con celdas estrechas a ambos lados de las paredes. 

─ ¡Papá! ─ lo llamó Laura desesperada y extendió y agitó su brazo a través de los barrotes para que la viera. 

Logan llegó hasta ella. Estaba emocionado con una sensación de alivio que pocas veces había sentido antes. Las rejas eran de hierro sólido pero él sacó sus garras y de dos sablazos, uno arriba y otro abajo, las cortó. Laura salió entusiasmada, mientras se refregaba los ojos, aturdida por la luz después de haber estado en penumbras. Enseguida recordó a su compañero.

─Él es Kurt ─ avisó, enseñando la celda de enfrente. Llegó hasta los barrotes y miró a través de ellos con una sonrisa ─. Oye, Kurt. Este es mi padre y nos sacará de aquí.

Logan apuntó el candelabro hacia el interior de la celda para observar. Padre e hija se encontraron con una ¿persona, podrían llamarla? porque tenía el aspecto humano, era un ser humano pero con el cuerpo completamente azul. Tenía protuberancias en la piel que parecían tatuajes, el cabello oscuro azulino y unos ojos enormes, que observaban a los Howlett con miedo. Contaba con dieciocho años pero aparentaba menos porque era demasiado delgado, tanto que ya rozaba la desnutrición. Sin lugar a dudas, conocía el hambre. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón, tenía la ropa sucia producto de la lucha que había librado cuando lo capturaron y un rosario de cuentas negras y grandes colgando del cuello. Había algo en su mirada que denotaba ternura. Al igual que Laura, se frotó los ojos ante la luz y Logan depositó el candelabro en el piso para rasgar los hierros y liberarlo. 

Kurt salió rápidamente.

─Danke ─ musitó con timidez.

Laura le sonrió. Logan le entregó la luz a su hija para sacar la pistola del cinto. La preparó y les indicó a Kurt y a la niña que los siguiesen. Laura alzó el candelabro todo lo que le daba la altura para iluminar el camino. Logan subió primero, atento a oír cualquier sonido. Arriba todo estaba en silencio. Caminaron escalón por escalón con sigilo y al llegar al final de la escalera, se encontraron con el pasillo despejado. A un costado estaban los cinco guardias todavía inconscientes y amarrados todos juntos y unidos con hierros. Gruesas barras metálicas les circundaban los pechos y las cinturas y tenían en las muñecas brazales enlazados de metal a modo de esposas. Magneto ya se había encargado de allanarles la salida. Los tres marcharon cuidadosos y Logan miraba de soslayo las diferentes puertas, convencido que de detrás de una de ellas ya su aliado se había tomado venganza. 

Laura y Kurt, entretanto, miraban en rededor con asombro. El sitio les era extraño pero los hombres amarrados con metal de una manera prácticamente imposible de encorvar, la puerta derribada y el olor extraño a químicos les resultaban inquietantes.

Los tres salieron a la calle. Afuera no había un alma. Si algún vecino escuchó el estruendo de la puerta, no le dio importancia porque estaban acostumbrados a los actos de violencia en esa casa. Logan le pidió el candelabro a su hija y con la mano cubrió las llamas para que la brisa nocturna no las extinguiera. Les indicó que siguieran sus pasos y caminaron ligeros y sigilosos por la acera varias cuadras hasta el sitio donde habían amarrado los caballos. Logan encontró solo al suyo con la rienda circundada alrededor del tronco del árbol. El de Magneto no estaba más. No se sorprendió, al contrario, esperaba que Erik hubiese huido solo. Después de todo, Howlett sabía quién era y todo lo que su identidad significaba. Lo sorprendía que hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en Westchester, aunque podía entenderlo por el amor paternal que mostraba hacia Peter y la necesidad que el joven había tenido de un espacio tranquilo y cómodo para sanar. Además estaba Charles y Logan era discreto pero no necesitaba de sus sentidos agudizados para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre su amigo y Magneto. 

Laura desanudó las riendas y saltó ágil sobre la montura. Kurt era de contextura pequeña y estaba tan delgado que su peso sería como el de un niño así que Logan le indicó que se ubicara en la parte trasera el animal mientras que él mismo se posicionaba detrás de su hija. Después tomó las riendas que ella le entregaba. 

La niña estaba excitada con todo lo que había vivido pero bostezó. Kurt se frotó el estómago con hambre. Howlett comenzaba recién a sentir el alivio inconmensurable por haber recuperado a su hija sana y salva. La abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y le besó la cabeza. Laura sonrió y se estrujó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

─Vamos a casa, lobita ─ murmuró a su oído, emocionado. 

─ ¿A Westchester? ─ preguntó la niña y pensó que sería un trayecto de horas y ella estaba cansada y tenía hambre.

─No, hija, me refiero a nuestra casa ─ aclaró Logan y jaló las riendas.

Laura sonrió. Hacía tres meses que no veía su hogar y aunque la pasaba de maravillas en Westchester, saber que esa noche dormiría en su propia cama la hizo sentirse gratamente cómoda, mientras que percibir a su padre a sus espaldas le brindaba protección.

………………..

─Come todo lo que quieras, que aquí sobra comida ─ reía Laura a Kurt, mientras le acercaba platos y más platos de alimentos frescos y nutritivos. 

El joven era tímido pero estaba hambriento y tomó una pata de pavo de una fuente para darle un mordisco. Laura le acercó una salsera de porcelana.

─Sabe más sabroso con esto ─ explicó sin perder la sonrisa.

Kurt obedeció pero no sabía cómo manejarse. De hecho, nunca se había sentado a una mesa en una mansión, ni había visto tanta comida junta sabrosa y portada en una vajilla tan elegante. Dubitativo, quedó en suspenso con una mano sosteniendo la pata y con la otra sosteniendo el recipiente. La niña lo sacó del apuro dirigiéndole la mano para que depositara el pavo en el plato, le quitó la salsera y bañó la porción con el líquido.

─Danke ─ murmuró el joven y ansioso comenzó a darle mordiscos a la pata. 

Laura le pasó unas papitas asadas y después se sirvió algunas en su propio plato. 

Logan estaba en la sala continua platicando con el mayordomo mientras la niña y el muchacho comían. Seguía con los ojos, olfato y oídos en alerta. Dio instrucciones para que el joven fuera alojado en una habitación para huéspedes y quiso que esa noche su hija durmiera en su propia recámara como ella lo estaba deseando, pero custodiada en la puerta por hombres de máxima confianza. El señor Hyde era un hombre discreto así que no pidió muchas explicaciones pero comprendía que un asunto grave había acontecido y Howlett seguía en alerta por algún peligro. Solo había visto a Logan tan ansioso en una única ocasión y fue cuando nació Laura y había estado que caminaba por los muros de su casa en Canadá. Circunspecto, el mayordomo finalmente le aseguró que llamaría a dos pajes responsables que habían servido en la milicia y los proveería de armas.

Logan lo despidió, excusándolo para que pudiera retirarse a descansar y le agradeció enormemente el haberse quedado despierto hasta altas horas. Después entró en el comedor.

Laura se estaba limpiando la comisura de los labios con una servilleta como toda una dama pero Kurt tenía el rostro sucio de salsa y manchones de comida. Seguía devorando los alimentos pero al ver a Howlett se detuvo y tosió, atragantándose con el último bocado que dio.

─Ya, mocoso ─ le sonrió Logan cordialmente y se asombró. Por un instante se sintió extraño al llamar “mocoso” a alguien que no fuera Peter.

─Todo está muy rico, señor ─ fue su manera de agradecer y alzó la servilleta que a diferencia de Laura que depositaba la suya en su falda, había dejado a un costado de la mesa, toda arrugada. Se limpió la boca y la niña le hizo un gesto para que se limpiara también las mejillas y la nariz. 

─ ¿Les queda lugar para el postre? ─ bromeó Logan, aunque sabía que para su hija los postres no eran motivo de chistes ─. Hay pastel de frutas ─ recordó que la servidumbre estaba acostada así que decidió ir a buscarlo él mismo a la cocina ─. Esperen aquí.

Laura y Kurt obedecieron y se relamieron la boca pensando en el postre.

Logan se dirigió hasta al sector trasero de la planta baja donde se encontraban las cocinas y que daba a la zona del patio donde se hallaban los corrales y un huerto pequeño. El pastel estaba posado en una mesa larga cerca del horno. Logan pensó en cortar dos porciones generosas pero después optó por llevárselos entero. Iba a alzarlo cuando su sentido auditivo lo alertó de pisadas afuera. Recogió un cuchillo grande de carnicero y salió. 

En el patio, cerca del huerto y bajo la luz de la luna llena, se encontró con Magneto, que llevaba a rastras a un hombre envuelto en una capa oscura. El extraño gimoteaba y Howlett reconoció el llanto patético de su hermano. Erik lo sostenía de la capucha y le propinaba empujones con la punta de la bota para que se moviera. Reservado y sin saludarlo, Magneto pasó junto al lobo y metió a Creed en la cocina. Allí lo arrojó al piso y controló el metal de su cinto y un collar metálico que Victor llevaba en el cuello para mantenerlo a raya, acostado y adherido a las piedras de la superficie. 

─Te lo traje para que termines asuntos con él ─ explicó Magneto con el tono calmo pero de ultratumba que había usado cuando se dirigió a Trask ─. Es todo tuyo, Howlett.

Logan quedó aturdido y solo atinó a dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Tenía a su detestable hermano a su merced pero entregado por un asesino. Observó a Erik a los ojos y vio esa mirada de fría tranquilidad, que infundía miedo y respeto. Después miró a Creed que temblaba y lloriqueaba en el piso. Contaba con magulladuras en el rostro y el párpado izquierdo le sangraba; también, por la manera en que sostenía su brazo, se dio cuenta de que Magneto le había roto el húmero izquierdo. 

Erik se ubicó detrás de su víctima y cruzó los brazos en el pecho en actitud de espera desafiante.

Howlett había controlado hasta ese momento su ira y había antepuesto la seguridad de su hija por encima de las ganas de desgarrar a quienes la habían secuestrado. Solo por eso no se había desquitado con los guardias en el laboratorio cuando los encontró inconscientes y amarrados. Pero ahora ver a Creed arrojado a sus pies, lastimado y vociferando una piedad que no merecía, arrancó la parte lobuna de su interior. Le pateó un costado y le dio una bofetada en la cara, provocándole un nuevo corte.

─ ¡No! ¡Por favor! ─ lloraba y gritaba su hermano al mismo tiempo y con el brazo sano se cubrió el rostro ─. ¡Ten misericordia de un hombre arruinado! ¡Necesitaba el dinero!

─ ¿Entregaste a mi hija por dinero? ─ no preguntó sino que gritó Logan. Se agachó y amarrándolo de la solapa, quiso alzarlo. Magneto vio su movimiento y soltó el control del metal para permitírselo. Howlett pegó su nariz contra la de su hermano tanto que se manchó con su sangre. Le brotaban chispas de los ojos y las cuchillas se le liberaron. Con las del puño derecho le apuntó a la yugular y apretó la carne para torturarlo con nuevos cortes ─. ¡Dime! ¿Entregaste a Laura a ese asesino por dinero?

Creed sabía que estaba perdido y liberó su confesión más íntima.

─Esa niña tenía que haber sido mi hija no tuya ─ refunfuñó entre dientes ─. Su madre debió haber sido mi esposa.

Logan rio con desprecio, imaginando cuánto le dolía a ese perdedor el haber desperdiciado a una mujer como Kayla. Lo liberó y arrojó al piso. Victor cayó con un ruido seco y Magneto volvió a ejercer presión en su cinto para mantenerlo allí pero ya no más en el collar para que permaneciera sentado. Desde su altura, Logan lo observó desdeñoso.

─Hasta para vengarte eres patético, Creed. 

Los hermanos se miraron con odio. El rencor de Victor no había surgido más de una década atrás tras perder a Kayla, sino que era una inquina de toda la vida. Creed no podía perdonarle a su padre el haberlo tratado siempre como a un bastardo y el haberle dado a su madre la mera condición de una amante ocasional, mientras que a Logan le había entregado su apellido y lo había reconocido siempre como a su hijo legítimo por haber sido engendrado dentro del vínculo del matrimonio de sus padres. Mientras que la progenitora de Victor se tuvo que conformar con promesas vacuas y visitas esporádicas del viejo Howlett, la madre de Logan había sido la reconocida señora Howlett, dama y esposa legal. Creed odiaba a su difunto padre y ese resentimiento se transmitía ahora a su hijo legítimo. Además, por supuesto que estaba Kayla y no podía dejar de pensar que esa mujer debía haber sido suya así como su hija. Ante sus ojos, James “Logan” Howlett le había arrebatado todo: padres, esposa e hija. Creed consideraba que su condición miserable de mendigante y perdedor no se la debía a sus propios errores sino a su odioso hermano. 

─Juro que esta no es toda mi venganza ─ escupió Victor con una mirada amenazadora ─. Me quitaste el reconocimiento de nuestro padre, volviste indignante la vida de mi madre, me arrebataste a Kayla, ¡Laura debió haber sido mía! No vas a matarme porque soy tu sangre. Sé que no lo harás por. . .

El disparo resonó y Creed fue acallado por la bala en la cabeza. Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía, se desplomó hacia adelante.

Logan alzó la vista aturdido y se encontró con Magneto sosteniendo la pistola de oro. 

─Ya me estaba exasperando ─ dijo Erik a modo de excusa y sonó burlón. Guardó el arma. Después se inclinó sobre el cadáver, le revisó los bolsillos, quitó algunos objetos que puso encima de la mesa, y se dispuso a llevarlo a rastras de la capucha tal como lo había traído. 

Howlett solo lo miraba hacer y reparó en el anillo ensangrentado, que ahora no ocultaba bajo ningún guante. Estaba convencido de que se trataba de la sangre de Trask, que había usado para dejar su sello distintivo. De a poco, fue cayendo en la cuenta de que Magneto acababa de asesinar a Creed con completa frialdad en su propia cocina y ante sus ojos. Logan comprendió que había sido testigo de un homicidio.

Erik arrastró el cadáver para sacarlo afuera y enterrarlo en algún sector del jardín. 

─Trae una pala ─ ordenó a Logan.

─No, espera ─ reaccionó el lobo y corrió hasta él para que se detuviera. 

Los dos quedaron enfrentados en el umbral. Erik notó su turbación y quiso restarle importancia al asunto o tranquilizarlo al menos. Él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de violencia, pero Howlett no.

─Acabé con él antes de que hiciera más daño ─ quiso explicarle. Logan lo miraba sin entender ─. Lo rastreé cuando salí del laboratorio, había dejado huellas por todos lados al llevar a tu hija hasta allí y seguí sus pisadas. Lo encontré en una casucha no lejos de allí y lo enfrenté y. . .

─Mira, no me importa cómo lo hayas hecho sino qué has hecho ─ Logan trataba de sonar calmado pero la voz lo traicionaba. Señaló el cadáver ─. Esto no tenía que acabar así.

─A ver ─ desafió Magneto y soltó el cuerpo para enfrentar mejor a su interlocutor ─. ¿Qué piensas exactamente que pensaba hacer tu hermano más adelante? Iba a delatarte a ti y seguramente después irían tras de Charles por ser tu amigo.

─O sea, ¿todo esto se resume en proteger a Charles? ─ Logan decía las cosas sin pensarlas siquiera. Había sido discreto en cuanto a la relación que podrían tener el Duque y Magneto, pero ahora que estaba perturbado un montón de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza ─. Lo asesinaste en mi casa.

─Hice lo que tú debías haber hecho ─ replicó Erik con sorna y alzó la capucha para enterrar el cuerpo de una vez por todas ─. Necesito una pala. En pocas horas va a amanecer y no sería conveniente que alguien me encontrara cabalgando con un cadáver por las calles si no lo entierro por aquí.

─Siempre supe quién eras ─ murmuró Logan entre dientes. Todavía no caía en lo que había pasado.

Magneto no le contestó y se agachó para alzar el cuerpo en brazos y así llevarlo al exterior con mayor facilidad. Logan siguió en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

─Acabaste de recorrer leguas hasta una casa en un vecindario de mal renombre para liberar a tu hija de una posible muerte, pero te asombra que haya eliminado ante tus ojos al causante de tu desgracia ─ comentó Erik con desdén y subió los despojos de Creed a una carretilla que estaba ubicada en la entrada al huerto para adentrarse en el jardín con más movilidad ─. En serio, Howlett, necesito una pala y que me ayudes ─ lo miró desde la distancia ─. O, ¿prefieres que lo encuentren mañana tus servidores y corran a la policía?

Logan comprendió que no tenía salida. Salió de la cocina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a un cobertizo donde se guardaban los materiales de arado para el huerto. Allí había palas. Alcanzó una a Magneto y se excusó para entrar y llevar el pastel a su hija porque no quería que ni ella ni Kurt se alteraran esperándolo demasiado tiempo. Luego limpió la sangre del piso de la cocina para que no quedaran rastros.

Erik comenzó a cavar de inmediato y, más tarde, el lobo se le unió, cómplice de un crimen que no quería que hubiera ocurrido.

…………………

Cavaban la fosa para Creed bajo la luna llena, que los alumbraba de a ratos cuando las nubes no la cubrían. Magneto había elegido un sitio alejado del huerto y los corrales, que se notaba por el cuidado de las plantas y algunas malezas que apenas era visitado por el jardinero. Logan ya dejaría órdenes al mayordomo para que nadie se acercara al lugar. 

A medida que iba excavando, Erik recordaba a Charles y a su hijo. Pensaba en Peter, en cuánto había mejorado en ese tiempo y cuánto lo necesitaba porque aunque ya no era más un niño, su padre era todo lo que le quedaba de su familia. En Charles trataba de no pensar porque después de la venganza tendría que marcharse para siempre de Escocia y si volvía a Westchester aunque fuera para despedirse y veía al Duque, le sería imposible irse. Estaba estudiando la posibilidad de pedirle a Logan que cuidara de Peter pero en cuanto a su amante, reconocía que si se lo cruzaba no tendría la fortaleza para renunciar a él. 

Por su parte, Howlett dejó la pala clavada en la tierra seca para arrastrar el cuerpo hasta su improvisada tumba y recién tomó conciencia de lo que había vivido en las últimas horas: había estado a punto de perder a su hija, la había recuperado sana y salva y ahora era cómplice del asesinato del causante de su secuestro. Sin embargo, de no haber sido por la ayuda desinteresada de Erik, quizás su empresa hubiera fracasado y en este momento Laura no estaría descansando en su propio lecho. La idea lo estremeció. La niña lo era todo para él. Le dolía en su orgullo admitir pero Magneto le había salvado la vida a su hija. 

Los dos mutantes arrojaron juntos el cadáver a la fosa y comenzaron a bañarlo con la tierra.

─Gracias ─ expresó Howlett, mientras hundía la pala en el montículo para llevarla hacia el pozo y cubrir el cuerpo.

Erik clavó la suya y apoyó por un momento las manos sobre el mango para observarlo. Estaba sorprendido por el agradecimiento porque ni el uno ni el otro se tenía gran estima.

─De nada. Sabes, Howlett, te ayudé y la rescaté porque ella y tú me importan.

Logan dejó de trabajar para mirarlo con no menos asombro.

Magneto continuó.

─A ti, a Laura, a todos en Westchester les debo la vida de mi hijo. Soy un monstruo asesino ante tus ojos pero así como busco venganza, no olvido a la gente buena.

El lobo le asintió y siguió cubriendo el cadáver. Erik lo imitó y continuaron trabajando en silencio. Acabaron con los primeros rayos del alba. Finalmente golpearon las palas contra la tierra rellena para aplanar la tumba. Magneto comprendió que había llegado el momento de hacer su pedido.

─Deberé marcharse y necesito que cuides de Peter ─ su petición sonó clara como una orden.

Logan se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo y respondió.

─Entonces, vas a abandonarlo.

─Sabes que no puedo regresar a Westchester. En poco tiempo descubrirán a Trask y Stryker sigue vivo. 

─ ¿Qué hay de Charles? ─ inquirió el lobo. Magneto quedó atónito con la pregunta y Logan aprovechó su confusión para quitarle la pala y devolverla más tarde al cobertizo. 

─No puedo volver a Westchester ─ fue su respuesta.

Howlett rio socarrón, mientras le daba la espalda para emprender el regreso hacia la vivienda. Erik reaccionó enseguida y lo alcanzó. 

─Así te manejas siempre, ¿no? ─ comentó el lobo con sorna ─. Tu vida es sencilla, sin responsabilidades: viajas, completas tus misiones en nombre de tu causa y esa es tu excusa para abandonar a la gente que te importa.

Furioso, Magneto lo tomó de la solapa y lo empujó hacia él hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Logan lo enfrentó sin miedo y desafiante.

─Golpéame si quieres, Erik ─ hizo hincapié en el nombre ─. Pero aunque me cuezas a golpes, no me quitarás la idea de que en el fondo, eres un pendejo cobarde. No soy ingenuo, lo tuyo con Charles lo sospecho yo y también Lady Xavier. Que ni ella ni yo hagamos comentarios no quita que lo notemos. Si vas a arruinar lo que construiste con él y abandonar a tu hijo cuando más te necesita es asunto tuyo, pero ni tú ni el demonio mismo cambiarán lo que pienso de ti.

Erik lo liberó con brusquedad. Estaba iracundo. Para calmarse comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la casa. Logan alzó las palas que había soltado cuando lo atrapó, y lo siguió en medio de un silencio incómodo.

Ya llegando, distinguieron una silueta pequeña en el umbral de la entrada. 

─ ¡Papá! ─ lloró Laura al verlo y corrió hacia él.

Logan soltó las herramientas para abrazarla y cargarla en brazos. La niña temblaba y gemía. Ya Kurt hacía tiempo que se había retirado agotado a dormir pero ella había permanecido en el comedor sin ganas de acostarse. De a poco estaba cayendo en la cuenta de la inquietud, miedo e incertidumbre que había sufrido y en el alivio cuando sintió a su padre bajar a las celdas. Ahora se sentía libre y segura en su propia casa, y la emoción retenida le ganó. Por eso necesitaba del consuelo paternal y se colgó del cuello del lobo, mientras hundía la cara contra su pecho.

Howlett había luchado con la angustia de perderla para siempre, o que alguien la lastimara, o que su hija se sintiera asustada y sola y él no pudiera confortarla más, y ahora ya estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Emocionado y aliviado, lloró también.

Erik los observó un momento y alzó las palas para llevarlas él mismo al cobertizo. Por el camino reflexionó que así como Laura, Peter también lo necesitaba pero si volvía a Westchester y se cruzaba con Charles, no podría seguir huyendo más y necesitaba dejar Escocia cuanto antes. 

………………

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. 

Midhiel


	14. XIV

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XIV

Hank y Peter habían decidido pasar la noche en una sala cercana a la puerta principal para vigilar la entrada sin ser vistos. Distintos hombres, entre pajes y cocineros, estaban custodiando armados otras zonas de la casa. Hank tenía una pistola consigo y al entrar en la sala, le pasó otra más pequeña a Peter. El muchacho la estudió y guardó en su bolsillo. No era un experto pero sabía defenderse con una porque Erik le había enseñado a utilizar armas. 

El médico lo invitó a sentarse junto a una mesa, cerca de los ventanales. Abrió apenas una hoja, lo suficiente para que pudieran oír cualquier sonido extraño desde afuera y corrió el cortinaje. Peter fue hasta el hogar y lo encendió para mantener el espacio cálido ya que el frío de la noche se colaría por esa pequeña abertura. Se sentaron enfrentados junto a la mesa y permanecieron en silencio: el joven pensando en Laura y su padre, y en Logan, especialmente en Logan. Hank imaginando los cuidados que Charles tendría que tomarse a partir de ahora y la manera de ayudarlo. No le había comentado la noticia a Peter, primero porque era un asunto que le correspondía al Duque exclusivamente y segundo, porque el muchacho apenas llevaba tres meses luchando por vivir con la pérdida de su propio hijo.

Cuando Charles los captó antes de subir a abrigarse, los dos seguían callados. Más tarde, ya con el Duque lejos, Peter comentó. 

─Mi padre rescatará a Laura y si Logan se mantiene a su lado, no va a recibir ningún rasguño ─ en su voz sonaba el orgullo filial. El joven tenía sus diferencias con su progenitor pero lo admiraba como a su héroe ─. Lástima que no vaya a regresar con ellos ─ suspiró.

Hank volteó hacia él sin entenderlo.

─ ¿Perdón?

Peter hizo una mueca y se acomodó en el asiento mientras miraba los jardines en lontananza. Enseguida recordó que Hank no sabía quién era realmente Erik y se mordió el labio, arrepentido del comentario.

─Nada, suelo decir tonterías cuando estoy nervioso.

La excusa no convenció al médico que lo miró con mayor atención.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que tu padre no volverá? ¿A dónde irá?

Peter bostezó, tratando de disimular ahora un sueño que no sentía. 

─Solo pienso que mi padre ayudará a Logan a rescatar a Laura ─ sonrió otra vez con orgullo ─. Mañana van a regresar los tres.

─ ¿Tu padre también?

Peter lo miró.

─Sí, también él.

Hank se acomodó el puente de los lentes y se frotó las manos, que eran algunos de los gestos que empleaba cuando estaba nervioso.

─Mira, Peter, no sé mucho de ustedes, pero por lo que vi en este tiempo, tu padre se desvela por ti. Jamás va a dejarte sabiendo todo el progreso que estás logrando y cuánto lo necesitas a tu lado. No sé cómo actuó en el pasado pero esta situación seguro que es diferente a otras que hayan vivido. ¿Solía marcharse y dejarte? ─ preguntó con pena.

Peter suspiró.

─Mi padre solía tener que viajar y me dejaba con familias que él conocía, siempre en sitios que consideraba seguros ─ suspiró otra vez porque ahora que se sentía tan cómodo en Westchester, esa vida que habían llevado le parecía distante ─. Pero es cierto que jamás me dejó si estaba enfermo.

─No estás enfermo pero estás mejorando.

─Algo así ─ musitó.

─ ¡Oye! ─ Hank alzó la voz para que le prestara atención ─. Tu progreso es admirable y se debe a tu esfuerzo, Peter. Deberías estar orgulloso de lo que has logrado y feliz de estar rodeado de personas que te quieren tanto y te contienen y apoyan. 

─Sí, es cierto ─ reconoció el joven con una sonrisa. Sus hoyuelos se dibujaron al pensar en su padre, en Laura, en Charles, en Sharon y en Logan. Sin embargo, ante el recuerdo del lobo corriendo peligro dejó de sonreír y se puso melancólico. Sin querer bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y se puso más nostálgico porque por estas fechas habría estado cerca de dar a luz. Se pasó la mano por los ojos.

─ ¡Charles! ─ exclamó Hank con sorpresa.

El joven olvidó su desazón y volteó al oír al médico. Se encontró con el Duque de pie en el umbral. Se veía sano y rozagante. Charles entró tranquilo y acercó un tercer asiento para unírseles alrededor de la mesa. Había acabado de despedir a su madre y la había dejado descansando en sus aposentos. 

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada de reproche porque de ninguna manera consideraba prudente que estuviese levantado. En cuanto a Peter, Charles lo leyó y comprendió que nadie le había dado la noticia todavía, lo cual le pareció una medida sensata.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó el muchacho con preocupación.

─Ya estoy recuperado ─ contestó el Duque rápidamente y cruzó las piernas para acomodarse en la silla ─. Gracias, Peter. ¿Hubo alguna novedad mientras descansaba?

─Envié a McFinn y a Fleming con el permiso de tu madre para que siguieran el rastro de Erik y Logan hasta el arroyo, y volvieron hace una hora ─ avisó el médico. No pudo evitar escudriñarlo con su mirada profesional: Charles se veía con rubor y el sueño le había quitado el aspecto cansado, no parecía indispuesto y se lo notaba tranquilo, pero de igual forma seguía pensando que tenía que estar acostado. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber de su obstinación y que no valía la pena insistir porque solo lo enfadaría ─. Descubrieron por las huellas de los cascos, que los dos desmontaron en el sitio y después siguieron galopando hacia el sur.

─Eso quiere decir que encontraron una pista y pudieron seguirla ─ se esperanzó Charles ─. Si fueron al sur es probable que se dirigieran a Edimburgo.

─Mi padre es un excelente rastreador ─ opinó Peter con orgullo.

─Logan también lo es ─ acotó Hank y suspiró relajado. Charles aun podía leerle remordimiento por no haber podido defender a la niña ─. Pero tú, Charles, deberías seguir acostado.

─Sí, Charles ─ intervino el joven ─. Tuviste una indisposición muy fuerte. Aquí nos estamos encargando de cuidar la casa.

El Duque rio, complacido de que se preocuparan por su salud. Con un suspiró se tocó el vientre y pensó que tenían razón. Él sentía el deber de acompañarlos esa noche como dueño de casa pero su salud, no, más claro, la salud de su hijo era un asunto más importante. Ya tenía las novedades que necesitaba, la mansión estaba vigilada y no había contratiempos. Se puso de pie.

─Nos vemos mañana.

─ ¡Qué descanses! ─ deseó Peter.

Hank le asintió. Al levantarse, Charles pasó junto al joven y le revolvió los rulos afectuosamente, le devolvió el gesto a su amigo y se retiró. Mientras subía los escalones sintió un escalofrío, que no entendió al principio. Por eso se detuvo un instante, recargado contra la barandilla y trató de dilucidar su origen. Con estupor se dio cuenta de que sin querer le había llegado el miedo que Peter tenía en cuanto al regreso de su padre. Era cierto: Magneto nunca volvía junto con su hijo si había peligro para salvaguardarlo y solo regresaba cuando sentía que Peter estaría seguro. Existía el riesgo de que si se dirigieran a Edimburgo, Erik se viera tentado de buscar a Trask para acabar con su misión y si lo hacía, quedaría en el blanco de la patrulla anti mutante y debería huir de Edimburgo y, tal vez, de Escocia. Era una posibilidad remota pero posibilidad al fin. El Duque se frotó la cabeza para despejar tal idea. No, su amante tenía que regresar y él tenía que darle la noticia de que serían padres. Su romance, la vida idílica con la que Charles soñaba a su lado, la tranquilidad, la esperanza de una familia con la persona que amaba, todo esto no podía convertirse en tragedia. Apesadumbrado pero tratando de pensar con esperanza, enfiló hacia sus aposentos porque su nuevo estado le reclamaba descanso.

………………….

Erik durmió en uno de los aposentos para huéspedes de la residencia de los Howlett y despertó a media mañana. Se dio un baño con los elementos de aseo de su habitación, se vistió con prendas que le había acercado Logan antes de acostarse, y bajó para desayunar. Todavía no tenía en claro si regresaría a Westchester para despedirse o emprendería su viaje directamente hacia el continente. En la planta baja, ahora iluminada con el resplandor diurno, vio la sencillez de la decoración y el mobiliario rústico pero cómodo de la casa. Caminó por el piso de parqué hacia el comedor y en un pasillo se cruzó con un retrato enorme de una mujer elegante y bella. Se detuvo porque había cierta ternura en su mirada que lo conmovió. Además el decorado en la vivienda era escaso y por eso le llamó la atención ese cuadro. Al estudiarla, notó que Laura era muy parecida a esa dama y dedujo que tenía que tratarse de su madre. Una vez su amiga Emma Frost le había contado que Logan había amado a su esposa. Pensó en la suya y se dio cuenta de que aunque le seguía teniendo cariño ya era Charles quien ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora. Sonrió al recordar a su amante y su deseo de reencontrarse con él aumentó. Por un instante reflexionó que quizás no fuera necesario huir y que tal vez Charles pudiera ayudarlo con su telepatía y él podría quedarse en Westchester para planificar la propuesta que tenían para ayudar a los mutantes con la riqueza y la influencia del Duque.

─Esa era mi madre: Kayla Howlett ─ oyó a Laura a sus espaldas. Erik volteó y se encontró con la niña, que le sonreía ─. No recuerdo mucho de ella porque murió cuando yo tenía cuatro pero ese retrato me ayuda a recordarla. Por cierto, gracias por ayudar ayer a mi padre a rescatarme, él me lo contó cuando me levanté ─ suspiró ─. Le debo mucho, señor Erik.

Magneto le asintió con un “de nada” y añadió.

─Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre ahora?

─Afuera, preparando el carruaje en el que vamos a regresar y usted será nuestro cochero ─ apuntó Laura con complicidad.

Erik la miró sin entender. Ella rio divertida. 

─Venga, sígame. Ah ─ recordó ─. No desayunó todavía. Venga al comedor, entonces, que voy a acompañarlo.

Magneto observó una ventana que daba al jardín, mientras se preguntaba qué había querido decir con eso de un carruaje, su papel de cochero y el viaje de regreso. Por la noche le había dado a entender a Logan que su vuelta a Westchester no era segura. Ahora mismo se preguntaba si valía la pena retornar o no porque podría poner en peligro a Peter, a Charles y a su madre. También sabía que no tendría fuerzas para huir si volvía a ver a su amante y necesitaba escapar para salvaguardarse él mismo y proteger a los que amaba. 

─Vamos ─ insistió Laura. Tenía otra vez su entusiasmo perenne y nadie hubiera sospechado que hacía horas había estado encerrada en una celda con un futuro incierto. 

Llegaron al comedor y ya Kurt estaba ubicado en un extremo de la mesa devorando unos panecillos y bebiendo leche de un jarrón. Se asustó con la presencia de Magneto porque estaba desgraciadamente acostumbrado a que los extraños se atemorizaran y lo juzgaran por su apariencia. Dejó de comer y beber y se acurrucó en el asiento, mirando al recién llegado con recelo.

─Buenos días ─ fue el saludo formal de Erik, que lejos de juzgarlo, quedó fascinado con su mutación. Para él, que veía a su especie como un escalón superior en la raza humana, encontrar a un mutante que revelara su identidad desde su aspecto le pareció maravilloso ─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Kurt ─ tosió ─. Kurt Wagner.

─ ¿Eres prusiano? ─ se interesó Erik y tomó asiento frente a él. 

─Ja, Sir.

─ ¿De dónde eres?

─ Ich wurde in Hildesheim geboren ─ contestó el joven, feliz de hablar en su lengua nativa.

─Ich komme aus Düsseldorf ─ replicó Erik cordialmente.

Laura se sentó junto a Kurt, un tanto confundida porque hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el idioma, de hecho, lo poco que sabía se lo debía a su profesor alemán en las colonias. Como buena anfitriona, le sirvió a Magneto té en una taza y se la pasó. Erik comió un panecillo de los que se estaba siviendo Kurt y untó un poco de manteca en un trozo de pan. Después de un rato de silencio, la niña pensó que debía abrir una conversación como dueña de casa, carraspeó y preguntó a su nuevo amigo.

─Seré curiosa pero, ¿cuál es tu poder? Digo, ¿qué poderes tienes que te hacen especial?

─Ninguno, solo este color ridículo en la piel y la cola de dragón azul ─ contestó el joven, decepcionado, con su marcado acento. Lo expresó con dolor porque para él su aspecto se trataba de una carga pesada y vaya que lo era si había tenido que huir de muchos lugares porque los pobladores lo confundían con un demonio. Suspiró, bebió su leche y añadió ─. A veces, si me concentro, puedo moverme de un espacio a otro así de rápido ─ chasqueó los dedos para enfatizar la comparación.

─ ¿Puedes correr muy rápido? ─ interrogó Magneto, pensando que quizás se trataba de la misma mutación de Peter.

─No, paso de un lugar a otro más rápido que corriendo y puedo traspasar paredes, muros, puertas sin abrirlas, lo que sea ─ pensó cómo explicarse mejor ─. Si me concentro puedo desaparecer aquí y aparecer en el jardín de esta casa sin necesidad de abrir ninguna puerta. Solo aparezco y desaparezco.

─ ¿Cómo un fantasma? ─ quiso saber Laura entusiasmada. 

─Tal vez, no sé ─ Kurt se encogió de hombros ─. No siempre me funciona porque ayer no pude escapar cuando me capturaban y viste que no podía salir de la celda tampoco.

Laura se dirigió a Erik para que pudiera entender de lo que hablaba.

─Kurt estaba en una celda frente a la mía ayer cuando mi padre nos sacó de ese lugar.

Magneto le asintió y se dirigió al joven.

─A veces puedes transportarte rápido como dices y otras no porque estás desarrollando tu poder ─ explicó ─. Así ocurre cuando comienza a manifestarse, más adelante se vuelve algo constante y después aprendes a controlarlo.

─Charles me enseñó a controlar el mío años atrás ─ comentó la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Erik sintió un escalofrío ante la mención del nombre amado ─. Así es, Kurt. Al principio va y viene hasta que se queda contigo y después aprendes a vivir con tu poder. El mío es divertido.

─Todos nuestros poderes son especiales y divertidos ─ replicó Magneto ─. Esto provoca la envidia y el miedo de los demás y por eso es peligroso que los expongamos. Aunque en un futuro, pienso que podremos enseñarlos con orgullo.

─ ¿Más adelante podremos vivir sin esconder nuestro poder? ─ preguntó Laura sorprendida. Era exactamente lo contrario a lo que le había enseñado su padre: vivir con su mutación como un secreto.

Kurt no se convenció.

─No creo que nadie esté orgulloso de ser como yo ─ suspiró con desánimo.

Erik iba a replicarle cuando Logan interrumpió al entrar en el comedor frotándose las manos. Miró con orgullo a su hija, sentada y atendiendo a los invitados, y saludó a Magneto, que era al único de los tres a quien no había visto esa mañana todavía. Se sentó en la cabecera aunque ya hubiese desayunado para anunciar.

─El carruaje ya está listo y equipado. Viajaremos Laura, Kurt y yo adentro. Kurt, tú te vestirás con ropa oscura y una capa larga para que nadie te vea y te presentaré como a un primo de Laura si nos detienen pero no dirás nada, no abrirás la boca y si insisten, mentiré que eres mudo. En cuanto a ti, Erik ─ volteó hacia él ─, tú serás el cochero, así no te harán preguntas, apenas repararan en ti y pasarás desapercibido. 

Magneto se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

─Es interesante ser parte de un plan sin haber sido avisado ─ se quejó.

─Te estoy avisando ahora ─ respondió Logan.

Laura y Kurt se miraron. El lobo los invitó a retirarse y ellos se levantaron sin más explicaciones. Cuando los dos hombres quedaron solos, Howlett se explayó.

─Ya sabes que opino que esa idea tuya de no regresar es ridícula, además, te necesitamos ─ carraspeó ─. Hasta ayer te veía como a un peligro andante pero hoy comprendo que te necesito. Yo, Charles, tu hijo, la mía, todos necesitamos de tu ayuda. Reconozco que no hubiera podido rescatar a mi hija sin ti y cuando ayer galopábamos hacia Edimburgo para buscarla me sentí tranquilo de contar contigo porque sé quién eres y aunque no apruebo la violencia, eres valioso para nuestra gente. 

─ ¿Estás afirmando que cambiaste de parecer en cuanto a mí? ─ inquirió Erik con sorna ─. Hasta no hace poco me detestabas.

Logan fue directo al grano.

─Erik, corremos peligro mi hija y yo ─ confesó y en su tonada seria se notaba el miedo ─. Trask se interesó en Laura gracias a mi hermano, gracias a que ese bastardo le reveló su poder y desconozco a cuántos más pudo haberles informado de ella o de mí. La secuestró dentro de las tierras de Charles y si él pudo hacerlo, otros más pueden adentrarse en Westchester y por eso ninguno de nosotros está a salvo, tampoco tu hijo, ni Charles. 

─Lo que dices es cierto ─ aceptó Magneto y bebió un sorbo de té ─. Debería protegerlos pero sabes que dejé ayer mi sello y me buscarán.

─Nuestra suerte está ligada a ti ─ suspiró Howlett ─. Stryker sabe que Trask secuestró a Laura ayer, ya lo dedujimos porque vino a esta casa a cerciorarse de que ella seguía en Westchester. Fue cómplice del secuestro y si ahora ve al científico asesinado con tu sello, sabrá que me ayudaste. 

─Y cuando comience a buscarme, irá tras ustedes también ─ no le costó deducir ─. Tienes razón.

─Partiremos en una hora antes de que descubran el cuerpo, si es que aun no lo hicieron, y cerquen la ciudad ─ dijo Logan.

─Tu mayordomo también corre peligro ─ explicó Erik, recordando el cadáver de Creed enterrado en el jardín ─. Stryker puede allanar esta casa.

─Por eso lo invité a que viaje con nosotros y se haga pasar por el padre de Kurt, mi cuñado ─ sonrió Logan con astucia ─. El resto de la servidumbre estará a salvo porque no cuentan con muchos años trabajando aquí y si Stryker los interroga, no tendrán mucho para decir. En cuanto a allanar la casa ─ sacó el tema rápido ─, necesitan una orden y desde mi posición no se la darán fácilmente.

Erik se puso de pie.

─Esperemos que tengas razón, Howlett ─ contestó sombrío ─. Pero recuerda que las leyes no protegen a los mutantes. 

Logan suspiró y escondió su miedo porque empezaba a creerle.

─Te sugiero que subas a prepararte ─ propuso antes de marcharse.

Erik le asintió. Cuando Howlett se retiró y lo dejó solo en el comedor, volvió a sentarse y miró hacia el jardín. Pensó en Peter, que seguía necesitando su presencia y apoyo para su recuperación, y en Charles. El Duque le había prometido ayuda con su posición y fortuna. Erik llevaba ya una década convertido en Magneto y sacrificando la comodidad de un hogar estable para defender su causa. Quizás ya fuera hora de dejar de llevar esa vida errante y vivir junto a la persona que amaba.

.........................

Stryker había llegado con tres de sus soldados al laboratorio sorprendido de que los hombres que dejara de guardia para custodiar al científico durante la noche no se hubiesen reportado todavía. Ya ver la cantidad de gente aglomerada y vocinglera en la entrada de la casa cuando llegaron, lo persuadió de que no auguraba nada bueno. Es que algunos vecinos curiosos se habían agolpado al encontrar la puerta derrumbada y hallaron en el pasillo a los cinco guardias amarrados con los hierros. Algunos de esos soldados comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia y, estupefactos, trataban de recordar lo último que se les venía a la memoria: habían salido al corredor por el estruendo de la puerta derrumbándose, habían visto a dos individuos en la entrada a los que no pudieron identificar, o tal vez se trataba solo de uno, apuntaron y su mente quedó en blanco. 

El coronel les hizo una seña a dos de sus hombres para que entraran con él, mientras que el tercero quedaba afuera tranquilizando a la gente. Haciendo oídos sordos al alboroto exterior, Stryker sacó su pistola, la cargó y la preparó antes de caminar por el pasillo empujando despacio cada puerta. Envió a otro de los soldados al sótano para que lo inspeccionase y con un solo guardia a su lado, abrió la del laboratorio. Lo primero que notó fueron las salpicaduras escarlatas en la pared y el desorden de los frascos rotos y elementos caídos del anaquel encastrado. La mesa le impedía ver el cuerpo pero el arroyo de sangre que corría por debajo de ella lo alertó. Se acercó a la pared rodeando la mesa y allí encontró a Trask. El científico se encontraba tirado boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par y la rigidez y tono de un cadáver que llevaba horas fallecido. Tenía un tajo fino en la garganta, que había creado el arroyuelo que empapara su ropa y el piso. Además, hundido en el centro de su corazón estaba el escarpelo. Stryker se inclinó sobre el cadáver con cuidado para no pisar el líquido viscoso y le quitó los lentes cuyos vidrios contenían gotas de plasma. Observó sus manos semiabiertas y extendidas a los costados, y notó que en una llevaba un papel. Se lo quitó con cuidado y leyó. Escrito con la sangre ya coagulada, estaba un mensaje directo y acusador.

“Asesino y torturador. M“

Las palabras escritas con algún elemento parecido a una pluma, dibujaban con sangre una caligrafía elegante y sobria, mientras que la M cuyas curvas circunflejas marcaban un estilo gótico, era el sello indiscutible de Magneto. Stryker estuvo a punto de arrugar el papel de la furia, pero era la evidencia más clara que tenía del asesino, y se levantó para apoyarla sobre la mesa sin quitarle de encima los ojos al cadáver. El coronel era un militar metódico y estricto, que no podía admitir errores, y aquí había fallado. Recordó que MacTaggert le había sugerido que se comunicara con las distintas patrullas anti mutantes del Reino Unido para pedir refuerzos cuando supieron que el asesino merodeaba cerca de Edimburgo, y él se negó alegando que la de Escocia bastada para detener a Magneto. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán ingenuo había sido, soberbio era la palabra más adecuada ya que con su arrogancia había subestimado a su enemigo. 

─ ¡Señor! ─ el guardia que había enviado al sótano se presentó en el umbral ─. Las celdas están vacías y dos están, ¿cómo decirlo?, sus barrotes están cortados como si hubiesen usado un arma demasiado poderosa para partirlos en dos tajos. Tiene que verlo, señor.

Stryker ordenó al soldado que lo había estado siguiendo que custodiara la escena del crimen para bajar con su compañero. Después llamarían al resto de la patrulla porque había que desatar a los hombres amarrados, interrogarlos aunque recordaran poco y nada, cercar las fronteras de la ciudad, patrullarla y él, personalmente, se dirigía a darle la noticia al general MacTaggert. 

Descendieron con una lámpara porque la luz que entraba por la claraboya era escasa allí adentro. Stryker observó las dos celdas con sus barrotes cercenados por el medio. Alzó algunos hierros del piso y estudió los tajos: eran filosos y rectos, quien los hubiera hecho tenía que poseer un arma afilada de gran exactitud y cortante. Él no conocía un artefacto que consiguiera tal precisión y pensó inmediatamente en otro mutante más. Recordó que el día anterior Trask le había pedido amablemente que buscara a James Howlett en su casa por un asunto privado. Él fue hasta allí para encontrarse con la noticia de que el canadiense seguía residiendo en Westchester y le llevó la información al científico. Ahora se planteaba qué tenía que ver Howlett con Trask. Decidió que en algún momento interrogaría a Logan, aunque por su posición social y nulos antecedentes sería complicado incriminarlo, eso sí no podía esclarecer la razón por la que el científico había pedido que lo buscara. Por ahora, la prioridad sería cercar la ciudad y buscar a Magneto dentro del vecindario, aunque algo le decía que a esta altura esa tarea resultaría infructuosa. Sin nada más que ver, ordenó al soldado que lo siguiera y subieron juntos para comenzar a trabajar. 

............................

Mientras que Stryker ponía en movimiento su escuadrón, antes de que controlaran rigurosamente la entrada a Edimburgo, el carruaje de Logan abandonó la ciudad. Erik era un jinete experto pero no había conducido un coche antes. Sin embargo, no le faltaba arrojo y supo llevar las riendas con soltura. A último momento el señor Hyde declinó el ofrecimiento de Howlett. Dijo que no había nadie mejor que él para cuidar la casa y le aseguró que estaría atento a cualquier nueva visita de Stryker. Al igual que su señor, estaba convencido de que nadie se atrevería a avasallar los derechos de una persona con la posición social de Howlett.

Erik no tenía tanta confianza pero se ahorró la opinión. Partieron y enseguida dejaron Edimburgo atrás. Ya en el campo, Laura se relajó y comenzó a reír y a bromear. Enseguida se propuso contarle al tímido Kurt cómo era Westchester, lo amables que eran sus anfitriones, especialmente Charles, y lo simpático que era Peter. Logan sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su hija pero sintió una comenzón cuando ella nombró al joven. No supo por qué pero como otras veces, lo asoció al recuerdo de Kayla. Pensó que había convencido a Magneto de regresar por su amigo y porque lo necesitaban pero también porque sabía cuánto Peter lo necesitaba. Especialmente por él había puesto tanto empeño por traer a Erik de regreso a Westchester. Sin que su hija o Kurt lo notasen, se arrellanó en el asiento y volteó hacia la ventanilla del coche. Recordó que estaban recorriendo el mismo camino que habían hecho la noche anterior, desesperados, a todo galope. Ahora que el peligro había pasado volvió a pensar en Peter. ¿Por qué? 

─Sí, se llama el señor Summers ─ ahora Laura hablaba de su maestro ─. Él nos enseña a Peter y a mí. Peter es inteligente y pone empeño pero no le gusta leer ─ rio ─. Lo suyo es cabalgar y correr. Se está recuperando de ─ pensó antes de revelar su tragedia ─ de algo feo que le pasó pero se esfuerza y cuando esté en condiciones, me contó que mi padre le prometió que cabalgarían juntos, solos los dos, porque yo le pregunté si cabalgaría conmigo también y me respondió que está ansioso por cabalgar solo con él.

─ ¿Qué dijste? ─ la interrumpió Logan contrariado.

─Dije que Peter no ve la hora de cabalgar contigo, tú lo invitaste, según me contó.

Howlett tosió para esconder una sonrisa boba. Kurt lo miraba con sus ojos inocentes que escudriñaban todo.

─Sí, es cierto, lo hice. Espero que no estés celosa, lobita ─ cambió de tema velozmente.

Laura rio.

─ ¿Cómo puedo estarlo, papá? ¡Si Peter es nuestro amigo!

Su padre le asintió y volteó hacia la ventanilla. La comezón había aumentado y ahora ya no podía asociar más a Peter con Kayla porque solo pensaba en él.

...................

En Westchester Charles se levantó a la hora habitual y bajó a compartir el desayuno solo con su madre porque Hank y Peter se habían retirado a descansar después de pasar la noche velando la casa. El médico había dejado preparada una infusión para que no tuviera malestares durante la mañana y Peter se había ido a la cama con la promesa de levantarse más tarde a estudiar.

Sharon llenó de atenciones a su hijo. Charles notaba lo feliz que estaba con la noticia de un nieto pero no guardaba esperanzas en cuanto al regreso de su amante. También ella como Peter tenían sus dudas acerca de Erik. El Duque trató de hacer caso omiso a sus miedos y quiso emplear el resto de la jornada en coninuar leyendo y firmando los documentos que había dejado a medias el día anterior por su indisposición. 

Ya para la hora del almuerzo Hank y Peter se levantaron y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Platicaron lo justo y necesario porque todos escondían las ansias por noticias de Laura y el paradero de Logan y Erik. Después cada uno se retiró a matar el tiempo: Charles fue a su despacho, Peter se encerró en la biblioteca a tratar de estudiar solo por primera vez sin su amiguita, y Hank quiso entretener a Sharon con partidas de naipes.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, un jardinero llegó con la noticia de que un coche se acercaba a la casa. Los cuatro salieron ansiosos y exaltados. 

Al tiempo que giraba una curva de la avenida, Erik se quitó el sombrero que le cubría la mitad de la cara para que notaran que el cochero era él. Sharon y Charles sonrieron y Peter corrió como rayo hacia el carruaje. Arribó en un segundo, ni siquiera lo vieron llegar, solo su padre que conocía su mutación jaló las riendas para detener el vehículo, y brincó del asiento para abrazar a su hijo efusivamente. Estaban todavía a diez metros de la casa pero Logan abrió la puerta y Laura bajó primero. Kurt prefirió permanecer dentro del coche un rato más porque aunque estaba ataviado con una capa para cubrir su rostro, le costaba mostrarse ante tanta gente extraña. Logan respetó su decisión y salió detrás de su hija.

Hank, Sharon y Charles se acercaron con la servidumbre, enloquecidos de alegría al ver a la pequeña sana y salva. Peter soltó a su padre y abrazó con no menos entusiasmo a su amiga y después se colgó directamente del cuello de Logan. Howlett quedó un tanto aturdido, con la misma comezón, antes de estrecharlo contra sí. 

Laura recibió los abrazos y besos de Sharon y las disculpas innecesarias de Hank. Charles le sonrió feliz de verla sana y salva, pero su mirada estaba posada en alguien más.

El Duque y Erik se observaron, ansiosos y sonrientes. No podía decirse cuál de los dos estaba más aliviado y feliz de ver al otro porque ambos sentían una mezcla de consuelo y pasión que les ganaba. 

Charles corrió primero hacia él. Erik separó los brazos para recibirlo. Se fundieron en un abrazo y sin importarles la presencia de los demás, se besaron en los labios delante de todos para desahogar la inquietud que la separación había anidado en ellos. 

........................

Hola. Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios en esta historia. 

Midhiel


	15. XV

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XV

Cortaron el beso y, riendo, se miraron. Erik lo abrazó de la cintura y enlazó las manos arriba de sus nalgas. Charles tenía los brazos colgados alrededor del cuello de su amante y estaba tan emocionado con su regreso que le transmitía mentalmente su alivio. Erik se sentía reconfortado y sonreía. En un momento, el Duque volteó y se encontró con la mirada de todos, a cual más sorprendida y escandalizada. Para Logan y Sharon no fue ninguna sorpresa pero no habían esperado ni en sus sueños más irreales que se besaran públicamente. Hank estaba boquiabierto, acomodándose compulsivamente las gafas en el puente de la nariz y comprendiendo finalmente quién era el padre del hijo de su amigo. Charles rio, feliz, y se llevó el índice a la frente para borrar la escena de la memoria de la servidumbre, de hecho, les ordenó mentalmente que se retiraran. En cuanto a sus amigos y su madre, sintió que tenían que saberlo de una manera u otra.

─ ¿Entramos? ─ invitó a todos y tomó la mano de Erik para llevarlo hacia la casa.

El carruaje quedó en su sitio porque más tarde vendrían los mozos para transportarlo a la cochera y desatar los animales. Sin embargo, al pasar junto a la puerta, Charles sintió que había alguien más adentro. Logan y Laura quisieron acercarse para llamar a Kurt pero el Duque les ganó de mano y subió al coche. Se encontró con el joven cerúleo que, al verlo, se cubrió la cara con la capucha y se hizo un ovillo en el rincón del asiento, asustado. 

Sonriendo, el Duque le extendió la mano amistosamente. Prefirió hablarle por los labios y no mentalmente para no atemorizarlo más. 

─Bienvenido a Westchester. Soy Charles Xavier, el dueño de esta casa. Por favor, baja, Kurt, y acompáñanos adentro.

El joven se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro azulino y extrañado.

─ ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

─Muchos de los que vivimos aquí tenemos poderes ─ explicó el Duque sin perder la sonrisa ─. Vamos, Kurt. Sal que estás entre amigos.

Laura no le había explicado sobre la telepatía de Charles, en parte porque no entendía bien de qué se trataba, pero le había dicho que era una persona amable y se sentiría gustosa de tenerlo de invitado. Sin embargo, Kurt se había mostrado aprensivo, algo entendible después de haber sufrido tanto desprecio a lo largo de su vida. Pero ahora que lo había conocido y se daba cuenta de que también Xavier contaba con un poder, dejó de lado su miedo y se animó a salir. Charles bajó primero para hacerle espacio. El joven sacó al principio la cabeza y observó a todos con una mirada examinadora. No notó expresiones burlonas ni de estupor, simplemente lo miraban esperando que bajara del coche. Sintiéndose seguro, descendió a los brincos. Sharon se le acercó como anfitriona y le tendió la mano. Kurt titubeó y enseguida entendió que tenía que besársela. La dama le contestó con un saludo cordial. Después se le aproximó Hank, fascinado con alguien que fuera azul como él al transformarse. Se presentó rápidamente y Kurt, tímido, le respondió su nombre. 

El Duque quedó satisfecho y pidió a todos que regresaran a la casa. Él encabezó la caminata sin soltar la mano de Erik. Su madre iba detrás, mirando con perplejidad tal gesto, y Hank se entretenía buscando conversación al joven cerúleo. Se había dado cuenta de su timidez y le agradaba encontrar a alguien con su mismo apocamiento. 

El único que no notó la presencia de Kurt fue Peter porque el muchacho quedó aturdido al ver el beso de su padre y no podía salir de la sorpresa. Logan tuvo que palmearle el hombro para que volviera en sí y regresar a la mansión. Mientras marchaban, Laura se le acercó pizpireta.

─ ¿Te divertiste estudiando sin mí, Peter? ─ rio ─. Sabes, te extrañé, extrañé a todos pero ahora estoy de regreso.

Peter no le respondió porque toda su concentración seguía enfocada en su progenitor y la mano enlazada que mantenía con la del Duque.

……………………..

Charles y Erik se soltaron cerca de la entrada y apenas llegaron, el Duque ordenó al personal que se dispusieran elementos de aseo y comida para los recién llegados, así como una habitación de huéspedes para Kurt. El muchacho se había cubierto la cara con la capa otra vez y solo dejaba ver sus enormes ojos curiosos, que se asombraban con las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Ya la noche anterior los Howlett lo habían sorprendido al tratarlo con tanta gentileza y ahora lo hacían los Xavier. Kurt comenzaba a pensar que después de todo, existía gente bondadosa en el mundo.

Hank quiso examinar a Laura para cerciorarse de que no tuviera secuelas físicas o psicológicas del secuestro y Logan los acompañó a los aposentos de la niña. Sharon decidió encerrarse en su saloncito privado, todavía aturdida con el gesto que su hijo había tenido con Erik. Peter permaneció en el recibidor frotándose la nuca, atontado. Su padre se dio cuenta y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva. El joven todavía no caía.

─Papá ─ murmuró a su oído, mientras su progenitor lo estrechaba ─. ¿Tú y Charles? ─ Erik deshizo el abrazo y le sostuvo el rostro con las manos sobre sus mejillas. Le sonrió y asintió ─. ¿Desde cuándo?

─Hace un par de meses ─ contestó su padre y sonrió más ─. Lo mantuvimos en secreto y perdóname si no te lo confesé antes pero quería que te sintieras mejor para darte la noticia.

─Pero, ¿todo este tiempo? ─ Peter seguía anonadado. Se consideraba una persona sagaz y no podía hacerse la idea de que hubiesen mantenido un romance a sus espaldas. 

Charles los observaba desde una distancia prudente y la ansiedad por darle la noticia comenzó a ganarle. Comprendía que el joven merecía que su padre se tomara un tiempo para explicarle pero él también tenía mucho que confesarle a Erik. Le hizo un gesto y su amante respondió liberando al muchacho.

─Ya platicaremos ─ prometió Magneto a su hijo con suavidad. 

A Peter solo le quedó asentir.

Charles le hizo una seña para que fueran al salón cercano a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta con llave.

Erik iba a descorrer las cortinas pero el Duque le pidió que las mantuviera así para tener intimidad. Se miraron y sonrieron otra vez. Charles lo leyó y se enteró de que su amante había estado a punto de marcharse y no regresar a Westchester. Prefirió no saber el motivo y solo sintió que su justificación había sido el miedo por la seguridad de los que amaba después de cruzarse con Trask. El Duque pasó saliva porque comprendió que Magneto, ya no Erik, había cumplido su misión. Se sintió contrariado pero pronto recordó quién era su amante en realidad y en la persona en que se había estado convirtiendo en esos últimos meses. 

─Pensabas marcharte ─ musitó Charles, mientras en su mente se perfilaban mil escenarios. Si Erik se hubiese ido, el progreso del embarazo podría haberse complicado, su pena habría sido enorme a raíz de la ausencia y aunque su madre había jurado acompañarlo, ¿quién sabe?, la depresión podría haber hecho estragos en su salud y en la del embrión. 

Magneto no dijo nada. Fue hasta la licorera y se sirvió un trago con completa confianza.

─Temí que corrieran peligro ─ explicó para justificarse ─. Peter, tu madre, tú, especialmente tú.

─Eso significa que si sientes que hay peligro, me abandonarías.

Erik dejó el vaso y lo miró intensamente.

─Jamás te abandonaría, Charles ─ juró con firmeza ─. Pero si puedo ponerte en peligro y por mi culpa existe la posibilidad de que te lastimen, sacrificaría lo que siento por ti, lo feliz que soy contigo para resguardarte.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo en absoluto.

─Si algún día me siento en peligro, tú serías la persona que más desearía que estuviera a tu lado.

─Es muy romántico lo que dices pero…

─ ¿Estás diciendo que lo que digo es pura sensiblería? ─ el Duque sonó ofendido.

Erik suspiró y alzó el vaso sin beberlo.

─Charles, las cosas no funcionan así. Soy una persona peligrosa, no para ti ni para nadie de esta casa, te lo aseguro, jamás les haría daño ni a tu madre, ni a los Howlett, ni a ti, menos a ti; pero para muchos soy un ser diabólico ─ Charles hizo una mueca ─. Búrlate pero es la verdad.

─ ¡No me estoy burlando, Erik! ─ alzó la voz enojado.

Magneto fue a sentarse en un sillón y sosteniendo el vaso con ambas manos, fijó su atención en la chimenea apagada.

─He hecho grandes sacrificios en mi vida, Charles.

─ ¿Yo sería uno de ellos? ─ increpó el Duque con agudeza.

Erik pasó saliva y lo miró. Charles insistió.

─ ¿Yo podría convertirme en uno de tus sacrificios, Erik?

─No ─ declaró Magneto con calma y convencido.

El Duque llegó hasta él. De pie junto al sillón, apoyó una mano sobre el respaldo y con la otra le quitó el vaso para apretarle los dedos de esa mano. La información de que había pensado alejarse lo había perturbado y lo había alejado del objetivo principal: darle la noticia de que serían padres.

─Si existiera una buena razón, Erik, ¿te quedarías para siempre en Westchester?

Magneto no lo entendió y lo miró a los ojos. Charles estaba sonrojado y parpadeaba, lo que le indicó que se hallaba nervioso. Para tranquilizarlo, le acarició la mano que sostenían sus dedos y exigió con dulzura.

─Dame una buena razón para que me quede, Charles ─ fue más un juego que una demanda. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera un: “porque te amo,” o “aquí podemos construir lo que necesitamos para estar juntos,” también un “puedo protegerte con mi telepatía.”

─Estoy encinta.

Erik le soltó la mano para ponerse de pie. Charles no resistió más, de sus ojos saltaban chispas, se colgó alrededor del cuello de su amante y, emocionado, lo besó. Erik no podía reaccionar todavía y sintió sus labios ardientes y jugosos contra la boca. Se los relamió y sonrió, mientras separaba los suyos para invitarlo a saborearla. El Duque lo apretó contra sí y también reía. Apenas se separaron para mirarse casi chocando la nariz.

─Charles ─ jadeó. Recién comenzó a caer en la cuenta del significado del mensaje ─. ¿Lo estás?

─Esa era la indigestión que me molestó ayer ─ confesó Charles entre risas. Estaba tan feliz que sentía que el corazón le saltaría, también aliviado porque desde la noche anterior había esperado para poder decírselo, y a tal ansiedad se sumaba la angustia que había controlado cuando temía que Erik no volviera. Sin embargo, aquí estaba y ya lo sabía ─. ¡Esperé tanto para decírtelo! Apenas te marchaste, me descompensé otra vez, Hank me atendió y dio su diagnóstico.

─ ¿Qué más dijo? ─ preguntó Magneto intrigado y pasmado. 

─Estipula que llevo dos meses ─ sonrió el Duque con felicidad cómplice ─. Es el tiempo que transcurrió desde la primera vez que nos amamos aquella mañana junto al arroyo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Erik le sonrió con toda su dentadura y lo apretó con más fuerza. 

─ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, amor? ─ era la tercera vez que lo llamaba de ese modo y en este momento especial sonaba más cautivante que nunca ─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ ¿Cómo me siento? ─ Charles repitió la pregunta mientras pensaba una respuesta, es que eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas ─. De salud me encuentro bien, Hank me está tratando para que no sufra mareos ni malestares estomacales. Anímicamente ─ se mordió el labio ─, temí por tu regreso, Erik. Temí que no regresaras.

Magneto pasó saliva. Había estado a un paso de escapar de Escocia y si lo hubiera hecho, habría dejado a su amante y a su hijo desamparados. Pero ahora no era conveniente preocuparse, ya había regresado y estaban juntos. Le acomodó un mechón ondulado detrás de la oreja mientras lo miraba intensamente.

─Perdóname, Charles.

─Solo prométeme que no te irás.

─ ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi familia? ─ suspiró Erik arrepentido y lo besó. 

Los interrumpió la campanilla que anunciaba la hora del té y se utilizaba en situaciones como esta, en que la casa estaba llena de recién llegados y cada uno distraído en sus labores. Casi a regañadientes, los amantes se separaron para partir al comedor, ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar de su intimidad con más esparcimiento. 

……………………………..

Laura se encontraba en perfecto estado, diagnosticó Hank. Logan suspiró con alivio, ya había notado que su hija estaba bien pero había necesitado quitarse las dudas. La niña brincó de la cama con su entusiasmo peculiar. Justo subió un paje para avisarles que el té se serviría pronto y Laura le comentó a su padre.

─Habría que explicarle a Kurt ─ frunció el ceño ─. No creo que conozca la costumbre del té. ¿Puedo ir a llamarlo?

─No, iré yo, lobita ─ decidió Logan. Le permitía muchas actividades pero no que golpeara puertas de habitaciones de jovencitos. Fue la primera vez que sintió celos y se frotó la cabeza con disimulo.

Ni Hank ni la niña lo notaron. El médico se despidió para bajar y padre e hija salieron al pasillo. Howlett se dirigió a la recámara de Kurt y Laura descendió la escalera a toda prisa porque la mención del té le había abierto el apetito.

─Kurt, muchacho ─ llamó Logan después de golpear. Se dio cuenta de que no usaba su familiar “mocoso” porque internamente lo reservaba para Peter ─. A esta hora nos reunimos todos para beber té y comer bocadillos. Es una costumbre de esta isla. Sería conveniente que bajaras a unirte con nosotros; el Duque y su madre son los anfitriones y te invitan.

─Danke, señor Howlett, pero paso ─ respondió el joven sin abrirle. 

Logan sonrió para sí. Se estaba acostumbrando a oír cómo mezclaba los idiomas.

─ ¿Por qué? Si no tienes hambre, cosa que dudo, podrías bajar a beber un poco de té. Sería una muestra de cortesía para los dueños de casa.

─Prefiero que me traigan el té y los bocadillos aquí ─ replicó Kurt con timidez ─. ¿Podría agradecerles al Duque y a su madre de mi parte?

─ ¿Qué mierda? ─ masculló el lobo y abrió la puerta con poca paciencia.

Adentro el joven estaba sentado al borde de la cama sin haberse cambiado la ropa, ni siquiera la capa oscura. Apenas se había quitado las botas, solo para relajar los pies cansados en agua dentro de una palangana en el suelo.

─Oye, muchacho. ¿No te dejaron ropa nueva? ─ preguntó Logan fastidiado. No podía creer que la servidumbre, tan responsable, hubiese olvidado acercar prendas al nuevo huésped.

Kurt señaló con el dedo un atavío bien doblado con una camisa blanca y pantalones livianos sobre la mesa. 

Howlett suspiró.

─ ¿No piensas cambiarte? ─ era más una orden que una pregunta.

El joven enredó los dedos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose humillado.

─No uso tela que me cubra poco el cuerpo y jamás muestro mi cara ─ se tocó el rostro ─, si voy a estar entre extraños, necesito algo aquí también.

Logan se dio cuenta de que su hartazgo ahora sonaba a insolencia. ¿Cómo no había notado que con su aspecto, Kurt debía ser renuente a mostrarse en público? Charles lo había recibido con cordialidad, al igual que Sharon y Hank, pero para una persona que había sufrido vejaciones por su apariencia física toda la vida, tenía que ser difícil vestirse con prendas estivales y bajar con soltura a sentarse compartir el té con desconocidos. Se conmovió y caminó hacia la mesa para alzar la indumentaria.

─Escucha, Kurt ─ suavizó la voz ─. ¿Por qué no te vistes con esto que es cómodo y de muy buena calidad y yo te espero afuera? Bajemos los dos juntos así sientes seguridad y yo no dejaré que nadie te moleste. 

El jovencito lo pensó y encontró la propuesta aceptable. Asintió y Howlett le entregó las prendas. 

─Eso sí, apúrate, muchacho, porque mi hija ya bajó y la vi con hambre ─ bromeó ─. En esta casa no falta comida pero Laura pone a prueba las despensas más surtidas.

Kurt sonrió más relajado y enseñó su dentadura impecable, que brillaba con su blancura haciendo contraste con el tono cerúleo de su tez.

Contento por haberle quitado el miedo y cambiado el humor, el lobo salió para esperarlo afuera. En pocos minutos, Kurt estuvo listo. Tranquilos, descendieron la escalera bifurcada. Mientras sus pies iban pisando cada peldaño, el joven observaba el ambiente con una mezcla de asombro y timidez. Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya los demás estaban sentados. Pero Sharon, correcta, los había estado aguardando para iniciar la ceremonia. Esperó a que sus huéspedes faltantes se ubicaran y recién entonces alzó la tetera para comenzar a servir. Kurt se sentó junto a Laura y la niña quedó entre él y Peter, relamiéndose los labios por los scones sabrosos que había sobre una fuente. Kurt iba a tomar uno pero ella le hizo un gesto para que desistiera porque había un protocolo de modales que seguir. Peter notó el gesto y se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada, no de burla sino porque él también tenía ganas de escamotear algún scone. 

Erik y Charles se habían sentado juntos, el Duque en la cabecera y su amante a la izquierda, ya que Sharon ocupaba la derecha. En el otro extremo estaba ubicado Logan. Hank se encontraba junto a Lady Xavier, enfrentado a Peter. Comieron y dialogaron de temas amenos sin que nadie mencionara el mal momento vivido la noche anterior aunque con un desenlace feliz, ni la gran noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro ya que no todos habían sido informados aun. 

Por debajo de la mesa, Erik tomó la mano de Charles entre las suyas y lo miró y sonrió, emocionado. Al Duque lo consumían las ganas de apoyársela sobre su vientre pero desistió. Igual, no dejaron de intercambiar miradas el resto del té. Sabían que ya tendrían tiempo más delante de estar a solas. 

……………….

Acabada la reunión tradicional, Erik pidió a Peter para platicar en privado. Quería darle la noticia en la intimidad, entre padre e hijo, para trasmitirle su alegría y quitarle las dudas. Eligieron la salita donde habían jugado al ajedrez con Charles la tarde anterior, cuando los interrumpió la llegada desesperada de Hank. Se sentaron frente al tablero que había quedado con las piezas ubicadas exactamente donde cortaron el juego. El joven alzó un caballo negro de las piezas que Charles le había quitado a su padre, y jugó con él entre los dedos.

─Si vas a explicarme de tu relación con Charles, veo que te hace feliz y eso me parece bien ─ se adelantó Peter, creyendo que el motivo era ese.

Erik le asintió condescendiente.

─Significa mucho para mí que la apruebes, hijo.

El muchacho se arrellanó en el asiento y miró el ventanal. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y podía ver el verde estival de los jardines.

─Papá ─ se mordió el labio y con este gesto, Erik entendió que venía un pedido importante ─. Quiero que nos quedemos a vivir aquí. 

Erik suspiró ante la conveniente solicitud de su hijo porque le dio motivo para explicar.

─Justamente de eso necesitaba hablarte, Peter. Verás ─ se echó hacia adelante y cruzó las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas ─, lo mío con Charles no es un asunto pasajero ni para él ni para mí, y deseo integrarlo a nuestra familia, la que formamos hasta ahora tú y yo ─ hizo silencio para esperar su reacción: el joven lo escuchaba atentamente ─. Él también quiere que nosotros dos nos integremos a la suya y por eso decidí que nos quedemos aquí, a vivir en Westchester.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja y los hoyuelos se le hundieron más que otras veces. Se puso de pie y reía de lo feliz que estaba.

Erik aprovechó su alegría y le pidió que se sentara de cuenta nueva para atender lo que tenía que añadir.

─Escucha, hijo ─ esperó a que se ubicara en el asiento y le palpó la rodilla ─. Hay otra noticia que tengo que darte: hoy Charles me contó antes del té que está encinta. Me hizo muy feliz y eso significa que me convertirá en padre otra vez y a ti te dará otro hermano.

El joven abrió la boca con sorpresa. Iba a hacer un comentario al estilo “no te demoraste, papá, y eso que yo soy el veloz aquí” pero calló por respeto. En cambio, rio más.

Erik se sintió aliviado. Estaba convencido de que la noticia alegraría al muchacho pero no podía olvidar que hacía poco tiempo su propio embarazo había finalizado de forma fatídica y en estas fechas hubiera ocurrido el nacimiento. Se puso de pie y Peter con él para abrazarse y compartir la dicha. Claro que pronto el joven recordó a su hijo perdido y parpadeó. Erik reconoció su temblor en el agarre y le masajeó la cabeza.

─No te lo dije antes, Peter, pero me siento culpable de lo que te pasó ─ reconoció con angustia ─. Mis misiones, la causa que defiendo, la vida que llevaba hasta no hace mucho, por todo ello muchas veces no me ocupé de ti como debía hacerlo y te dejaba con extraños. Perdóname y de ahora en más, me ocuparé de que no vuelva a ocurrir. No te dejaré más, hijo.

El joven trataba de controlarse pero finalmente lloró. Era un llanto feliz por la buena nueva, de alivio por lo que su padre le prometía y de dolor por su tragedia. 

Erik lo apretó más contra él. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

…………………..

Logan ya había soportado bastante en las últimas veinticuatro horas: desde el secuestro de Laura, pasando por su rescate, la muerte de su hermano y el regreso a Westchester. No estaba para más sorpresas pero Charles le dio la noticia igual y el lobo se alegró tanto que al palmearlo a modo de complicidad, temió arrancarle algún pulmón. Carraspeó un tanto arrepentido mientras su amigo reía.

─Así que el esquivo Duque de Westchester al fin sentó cabeza y va a darle a su madre un heredero.

─No solo a mi madre ─ observó Charles ─. Sabes, es complicado para mí pensar en esta criatura como mi heredero, supongo que esa palabra, tantas veces exigida por mi madre, tiene un sentido de obligación que aquí no comparto ─ se masajeó el vientre ─. Prefiero llamarlo mi hijo.

─O hija, y te advierto que son más complicadas que los hijos ─ confesó Logan.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Charles confundido.

─Ya verás ─ fue la respuesta enigmática de Howlett, mientras pensaba lo sobreprotector que lo ponía Laura a veces. Solía reflexionar que si hubiese tenido un niño con Kayla tal vez no lo cuidaría con tanto recelo pero eso era algo que no podía saber.

─Erik ahora le está dando la noticia a Peter ─ comentó Charles y cambió de tema.

Logan quedó pensativo porque imaginó al joven recibiendo la noticia de que su padre le daría un hermano cuando hacía poco tiempo había perdido a su bebé. Esto lo angustió. Peter también sacaba a flote su aspecto de sobreprotección como Laura pero de una forma diferente. El lobo aun no podía dilucidar por qué. 

─Para Peter va a ser difícil aceptar tu preñez con lo que le ocurrió hace tres meses ─ objetó y cruzó las manos en la espalda mientras hacía cálculos ─. Además esta es la época en la que debía haber dado a luz.

─Es cierto, también lo pensé ─ la alegría de Charles se ensombreció ─. ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarlo? ─ suspiró ─. Voy a comentárselo a Erik.

─No, él y tú tienen otros asuntos de qué ocuparse como prepararse para este nuevo integrante ─ replicó Logan ─- Déjamelo a mí, Charles.

El Duque frunció el ceño con intriga, pero Logan le hizo rápido un gesto para que se despreocupara.

─Voy a proponerle una actividad para entretenerlo y que de una buena vez, pueda dar ese paso para cerrar más su herida ─ miró por la ventana ─. Oscurecerá pronto así que hablaré con él mañana.

Charles estuvo de acuerdo y se alivió sabiendo que su amigo podía tener una solución para aplacar el dolor de Peter. Enseguida, pensando que la tragedia del joven se había debido a la ausencia de su pareja, recordó que Erik al ignorar su estado, había estado a punto de no retornar, y que al leerlo descubrió que había sido Howlett quien lo persuadió de volver.

─Una cosa más, Logan ─ quiso añadir antes de terminar ─. Erik iba a marcharse y tú lo convenciste de regresar a casa. Gracias.

El lobo le palmeó el hombro con afecto.

─Para eso están los amigos, Charles. Tú hubieras actuado de la misma forma en mi lugar.

Y el Duque tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

……………………

Hola. Desde que empecé el fic estuve esperando este momento para la frase tan Cherik “Dame una buena razón…” y al fin llegó el capítulo en que pude usarla. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

Midhiel


	16. XVI

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XVI

Recién después de la cena, Charles y Erik quedaron libres para estar a solas y tranquilos. Fueron a los aposentos del Duque, que ya Magneto sabía de memoria al igual que el cuerpo de su amante, que a su vez conocía el suyo como a la palma de la mano. Se amaron en el lecho, revolcándose en el colchón y riendo entre besos y mordiscos. Tras aplacar las ansias de amarse, en parte producto de la incertidumbre por el secuestro y el regocijo por la noticia, y en gran parte por las ganas que habían surgido por la prolongada ausencia, quedaron acostados y desnudos boca arriba: Erik con un brazo debajo de la almohada y Charles apoyando las manos a la altura del pecho. Erik cerró los ojos. Su amante buscó la mano que le quedaba libre y se la llevó hasta el vientre. Sin abrir los párpados, Magneto sintió la textura de la piel y el calor, los abrió y volteó sobre la almohada para observar a su amor. Sonrió. 

─ ¿Puedes sentir algo ya? ─ preguntó Magneto intrigado y enternecido.

─Todavía nada ─ respondió Charles con suavidad. 

Erik volvió a sonreír pero quedó callado. Respetando su silencio, el Duque permaneció contemplándolo. Se decían nada y todo con las miradas. De a poco, relajados con la presencia del otro, fueron cayendo en un letargo y Charles se durmió enseguida. Magneto siguió despierto mientras pensaba en los cambios que había vivido desde que conociera a su amante. Por los actos sanguinarios que había realizado en la última década, la violencia con la que asesinó a Trask le era familiar, es más, sentía que el científico se la merecía y que hasta de cierta forma había llegado a ser clemente por matarlo casi sin dolor; pero tras estos últimos meses viviendo tranquilo y feliz en Westchester, su mente estaba confundida. Magneto nunca había puesto en duda su accionar violento y la venganza para él tenía sabor a justicia, mas ahora, acostado junto a Charles y con la mano apoyada contra su vientre, se planteaba por primera vez si sus misiones habían valido la pena. Él las fundamentaba sosteniendo que luchaban una guerra, sin embargo, el rostro pacífico y dormido de su amante, mutante como él, la vida relajada que lo invitaba a vivir con una nueva familia, lo estaban haciendo vacilar en cuanto sus ideales, no de la defensa de los mutantes ya que las personas que más amaba, Charles, Peter y con seguridad su próximo hijo, lo eran, sino de la violencia que empleaba para conseguir sus objetivos. Tal vez Charles tuviera razón y podrían trabajar juntos para ayudar a sus hermanos sin necesidad de derramar más sangre. La patrulla anti mutante era cruel y agresiva, por eso Magneto y sus acólitos le habían respondido de esa forma pero ahora el Duque, con su carácter pacífico y solidario, le estaba enseñando que podía haber otro camino. Era una posibilidad que ahora Erik no descartaba.

Con cuidado, retiró la mano del vientre para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de su amante con la sábana. Después el sueño le fue ganando y él también se durmió.

……………..

Peter pasó la noche con las manos cruzadas debajo de la nuca, apoyada sobre la almohada mullida, mirando el techo aterciopelado que formaba el dosel de su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre feliz con el Duque, que le darían un nuevo hermano. Se sentía extraño saber que tras perder a Nina tanto tiempo atrás, al fin volvería a tener uno. Pero lo que más lo fascinaba era saber que de ahora en más viviría en Westchester sin tener que preocuparse por abandonar algún día esa casa. Claro, más adelante seguramente se casaría y se marcharía de allí, “un momento,” se interrumpió mentalmente, ¿casarse? No, definitivamente era imposible. Peter había quedado desilusionado con Warren y el dolor que aun sentía por la pérdida de su hijo lo hacía dudar de formar una familia algún día. Despacio, se fue haciendo un ovillo entre las sábanas y quedó de lado, observando el lecho vacío de su padre. Estaba cansado de estar triste y ponía lo mejor de sí para salir adelante pero su desengaño amoroso y, especialmente, su hijo muerto le quitaban la alegría. Además, Charles estaba encinta y se vería forzado a convivir en los próximos meses con situaciones que le recordarían a su bebé. Peter se frotó la nariz, mientras se planteaba que la vida no sería fácil para él. Estaba rodeado de gente que lo apoyaba y él hacía su mejor esfuerzo pero su tragedia, una y otra vez, se le colaba en el corazón sin que la buscase.

…………………

Logan aprovechó cuando terminaron de desayunar para proponerle a Peter invitarlo a una cabalgata. El joven, que se preparaba para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar con Laura, se frotó la nuca.

─Sí, está bien ─ aceptó finalmente, pero lo dijo sin ganas.

Howlett lo estudió con sorpresa.

─A ver, te estoy invitando a salir al aire libre en lugar de encerrarte entre libros y lo dudas. ¿Dónde está ese entusiasmo, mocoso?

El joven se encogió de hombros. 

─Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.

Logan se dio cuenta de que el jovencito había pasado su primera noche solo después de su pérdida y que no tenía que haber sido sencilla, menos aun pensando que su propio padre estaba esperando otro hijo y a todo esto se sumaba la tensión por recordar que en esta época él debía estar acunando al suyo. Suspiró y compasivo, le palmeó el hombro con afecto paternal.

─Comprendo por lo que estás pasando ─ confesó con suavidad. Peter esquivó su mirada mientras se refregaba la nariz ─. Quería invitarte a salir para que respiraras aire fresco, te entretuvieras con la naturaleza y si te sientes con ganas, conocer el árbol debajo del cual lo enterré.

El muchacho se frotó los ojos. Tenía tantas emociones juntas que sentía ganas de llorar y no llorar el mismo tiempo. Su amigo lo abrazó.

─No voy a venirte con un “pasé por lo mismo que tú” porque no te lo mereces, Peter ─ reconoció mientras lo apretaba. Hizo silencio y pudo oír el suspiro tenue del joven ─. Cada situación es diferente porque cada historia es diferente. Pero pienso que te hará bien respirar aire fresco conmigo y, tal vez, quién lo sabe, hasta nos divirtamos. ¿Qué dices?

─Quiero conocer ese árbol, Logan ─ su voz sonaba apagada pero había una férrea convicción.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ quiso cerciorarse el lobo.

─Sí.

Howlett deshizo el abrazo pero siguió manteniendo las manos con firmeza sobre los hombros del joven. 

─En ese caso ve a vestirte con ropa cómoda para cabalgar ─ Peter asintió y enfiló ligero hacia los escalones ─. Calzas el tamaño de zapato de Charles, así que le pediré sus botas de montar y te las subo.

─ ¡Sí! ─ replicó el joven al fin entusiasmado. Sonrió con sus hoyuelos y corrió escaleras arriba para prepararse cuanto antes. 

Enseguida Logan le hizo el pedido a su amigo, que estaba reunido con Erik todavía en el comedor. También les contó que Peter no había estado de buen ánimo pero la mención de la cabalgata se lo había cambiado. 

Cuando el muchacho estuvo listo, se encontró con Howlett en la entrada para dirigirse juntos a las caballerizas. Logan se estaba ajustando el cinto en el momento en que Erik se presentó.

─Peter, ven, quiero hablarte un momento.

El joven se acercó a su padre, mientras se acomodaba el chaleco, uno ligero al igual que el resto de la ropa por el calor estival. Erik lo miró de pies a cabeza. Notó su mirada sombría o, podría decirse, sin esa chispa de entusiasmo que tenía otras veces. Le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro. 

─Estoy orgulloso de ti, Peter ─ confesó con afecto. Intentó seguir hablando pero sintió que la emoción le ganaba y prefirió abrazarlo con fuerza ─. Perdona si ayer me retiré a dormir con Charles ─ murmuró ─. Si me necesitas estaré contigo esta noche. 

El muchacho se conmovió con el pedido.

─Si te necesito te lo pediré, papá.

Erik se apartó para observarlo. Por un momento quiso salir a cabalgar con ellos también pero entendió que a su hijo le sentaría mejor la sola compañía de un amigo. Logan ya lo había ayudado antes y los dos congeniaban.

─Nos vemos luego, Peter ─ lo despidió y alzó la vista hacia el lobo con una mirada agradecida.

Howlett le asintió e hizo un gesto al joven para que salieran. La mañana era larga, soleada y estival y había que aprovecharla al máximo.

Peter frunció los ojos al sentir el sol en su cara. Era una sensación reconfortante ahora que sabía que montaría un caballo y galoparía por el bosque en medio de la soledad natural. Logan lo guio hasta los establos, donde los mozos estaban terminando de preparar los corceles. 

─Elige tú ─ lo invitó el lobo.

Peter estudió a los dos animales y se decantó por el que parecía más esbelto y musculoso. Logan se dio cuenta de que era un jinete experto y que adoraba la velocidad porque había optado por aquel en el que podía galopar más rápido. Sin más vueltas, montaron y enseguida dejaron atrás los establos, la mansión y entraron en el bosque.

De pie frente a uno de los ventanales, Erik los observó partir. Estaba feliz con el hijo que esperaba con Charles pero preocupado por Peter y su depresión. Algo en su corazón, que podía ser una intuición de padre lo tranquilizaba con la esperanza de que Logan era la persona adecuada para consolar a Peter. 

El joven galopaba con brío y en más de una ocasión tuvo que disminuir el ritmo para no dejar a Logan atrás. Estaba fascinado con el sol que se cubría y filtraba a través de las ramas y las hojas. El frondoso paisaje formaba claroscuros en diferentes rincones, volviendo al paisaje más encantador y misterioso. Podía oírse el trinar de los pájaros y respirar el aroma a tierra fresca y a la savia nutriente de la vegetación. Peter había crecido en una casita en medio de la llanura polaca así que el espacio campestre lo devolvía a su niñez. Sentía que imbuido en este paisaje se sabía más vivo y alegre. Comenzó a reír al tiempo que arriaba las riendas para acelerar el trote. Pero una vez que penetraron más en el bosque tupido, tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y galopar a paso de hombre así que solo se dedicó a disfrutar del ambiente. 

Howlett lo observaba de a ratos y se alegraba del cambio operado en él. Lo veía más vivo, con un entusiasmo puro que no le había notado antes. Notarlo reír por el contexto que los envolvía le recordó a Kayla. Ella también había sido asidua a los paseos al aire libre y había disfrutado con sana emoción de la naturaleza como Peter ahora. El muchacho notó su expresión de añoranza pero estaba lejos de imaginar que se debía al recuerdo de su esposa.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Logan? ─ rio feliz ─. Tienes una sonrisa boba. 

─No es nada ─ se excusó el lobo y sacudió la cabeza pero no alcanzó a borrarla porque se estaba dando cuenta de que ese jovencito le recordaba demasiado a ella cuando se veía dichoso.

─El bosque consigue esto de mí ─ apreció Peter e inhaló aire para llenar sus pulmones. Lo exhaló despacio, sin dejar de sonreír ─. Adoro cabalgar, adoro los árboles, ¿te conté alguna vez que era el mejor trepador de ramas cuando era niño? Mis amigos me admiraban.

─No ─ respondió Logan ─. ¿Tenías muchos amigos de niño?

─No tantos pero los perdí cuando me mudé con mi padre de allí.

─Yo nunca fui un hombre de muchos amigos ─ comentó Howlett ─. Tengo pocos pero buenos: Charles y Hank, que valen oro.

─ ¡Y yo! ─ protestó el muchacho, riendo.

─También tú ─ replicó el lobo condescendiente. 

Siguieron andando a paso de hombre. Los caballos bufaban porque algunos insectos merodeaban cerca. Peter se sentía satisfecho, alegre y en armonía. Sí, después de esos tres meses oscuros empezaba a sentir adentro cierto equilibrio que el dolor le había quitado. 

─ ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? 

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ preguntó Logan sin entender.

─El árbol que plantó el abuelo de Charles.

─No, solo nos falta un poco ─ contestó Howlett y advirtió la forma en que Peter lo nombraba para no decir que se acercaban a la tumba de su hijo.

─Cuéntame de él ─ pidió el joven ─. Del árbol, del lugar, de por qué lo elegiste.

─Bueno ─ carraspeó el lobo ─. Lo plantó Lord Francis Lancelot Xavier cuando Charles tenía unos cinco años. Es el árbol favorito de Charles, ¿sabes? Siempre cuenta anécdotas de que se escapaba de niño para ir a treparse a sus ramas porque al igual que tú, Charles también era un trepador experto. Lo elegí porque…

─Espera ─ interrumpió Peter confundido ─. ¿Dijiste Francis Lancelot? ¿Así se llamaba el abuelo de Charles?

─Sí, de hecho el segundo nombre de Charles es Francis en honor a él.

─ ¡Vaya! ─ suspiró el muchacho con asombro ─. Pero Lancelot suena al caballero del Rey Arturo.

─No me obligues a responderte eso ─ ordenó Logan a modo de chiste.

Peter rio.

─ ¡Vamos! ¿Tiene algo que ver? ¿El bisabuelo de Charles era admirador de las novelas de caballería?

Logan ya no soportaba la risa y eso que el tema lo fastidiaba.

─Prométeme que no harás ningún comentario cuando regresemos, ni menos delante de Lady Xavier.

─Lo prometo ─ contestó el joven solemne.

─Bien, ya habrás notado que Xavier no suena muy escocés, más bien denota un origen galo.

─Sí, me suena francés ─ congenió Peter.

─Charles tiene por parte de su madre sangre pura escocesa y por parte de su padre, sus ancestros son de estas tierras también pero existe la leyenda de que el primer Xavier que llegó a Escocia se llamaba Enguerrand, era un caballero noble que se asentó en este mismo suelo y levantó un castillo por aquí, de sus ruinas se alzó la mansión actual. Decía ser el nieto de Lancelot y de Elaine. Puras leyendas si me preguntas a mí. 

─ ¡A mí me suena muy interesante!

Logan lo miró escéptico.

─ ¡No me digas que crees que Lancelot, Arturo y los demás caballeros existieron y que el nieto de tal personaje vino a asentarse en estas tierras!

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ rebatió Peter ─. Si le quitas lo de los dragones, gigantes y hechizos que tiene leyenda del Rey Arturo, bien pudo ser cierto y, además, ¿quién sabe si los dragones existieron hace tiempo atrás? 

Logan rio.

El joven se molestó.

─No te burles.

─No me estoy burlando ─ respondió Howlett. No lo hacía sino que la ingenuidad de Peter le parecía enternecedora. Aunque lo pensó con más profundidad y se dio cuenta de que no era candidez porque su teoría podía tener atisbos de verdad.

─Te ríes porque seguro que piensas en la leyenda con toda su magia, la bruja Morgana, Merlín y demás hechizos ─ continuó argumentando el muchacho con seriedad ─. Pero en la tierra de donde yo vengo, esa magia existe, o, al menos, cuando yo era niño la gente que conocía creía en ella. Mi madre también creía en la magia y siempre nos ponía a mi hermana y a mí amuletos contra brujas ─ Logan pasó saliva pensando que Peter podía haber sentido que con su risa se burlaba de ella ─. Además, mi papá tiene mucho poder, puede controlar metales y eso sería magia, ¿no?

─Si lo pones de esa forma.

─Entonces ─ quiso concluir su exposición ─, si pensamos en nuestros poderes, que son ciertos y que nos hacen diferentes, ¿por qué no pensar que hubo una época en que existían los dragones, la magia era algo común y creíble y la gente podía conjurar hechizos? 

─No voy a refutarte eso ─ ya el lobo cedía más y más.

Peter lo miró y le sonrió.

─Entonces, Logan: ¿por qué el nieto de Lancelot no pudo venir a Escocia y tener el apellido Xavier?

El canadiense jaló las riendas para detener el caballo.

─Está bien, mocoso, me ganaste ─ aceptó, vencido. Peter detuvo su corcel ─. ¿Sabes que eres muy inteligente? No te gusta leer, te da fastidio estudiar pero razonas de una manera que deja al otro sorprendido. Me argumentaste con lógica y me dejaste sin palabras.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ rio el muchacho en parte orgulloso y en parte incrédulo ─. ¡Ya sabes que suelo decir tonterías!

─No sonó a ninguna tontería lo que dijiste, Peter ─ declaró Logan con firmeza -. Ahora apurémonos que ya falta poco.

Los dos tiraron de las riendas para continuar cabalgando un corto trecho más. Llegaron hasta un árbol frondoso, con un tronco voluminoso, que sostenía el andamiaje de ramas de distintos tamaños y un follaje pesado y tupido. Peter observó la copa, después bajó la vista hacia la hojarasca y se encontró con un pequeño montículo de tierra seca junto a las raíces, que tenía en un extremo un crucecita pequeña clavada y formada con dos ramitas enlazadas con raíces. Con los ojos vidriosos desmontó y caminó empujando las hojas secas que formaban una alfombra en el piso. Hincó una rodilla frente al montículo y acarició la tierra con la palma de la mano. 

Logan seguía encima de su caballo y este relinchó, quebrando por unos segundos la gravedad del momento. El lobo le acarició la nuca para calmarlo. 

Peter seguía arrodillado junto a la tumba. Se mordía los labios para contener la emoción y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Howlett esperó un rato para darle intimidad y después bajó del corcel para acercársele. No se atrevía a tocarlo y prefirió quedarse de pie a su lado. 

─Me pareció que este lugar tan querido por el dueño de la casa, era el sitio adecuado para que descansara una persona tan importante para ti ─ habló con la voz ronca, cargada de emoción.

Peter lloró y se cubrió con una mano el rostro, mientras mantenía la otra posada en la tierra. Se sentía triste y con la impotencia asfixiante de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la tragedia, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, su pena no se empañaba con angustia porque Peter sentía que al llorar ahora se estaba quitando un peso de encima y que esta vez la carga del dolor era menos agobiante. De repente, en medio de las lágrimas y mientras acariciaba la tierra, sintió la necesidad de saber más de su hijo. Erik le había contado poco y nada.

─Tú lo viste, Logan, conociste a mi bebé ─ gimió, entre jadeos. Howlett asintió. Peter no podía verlo y reclamó ─. Háblame de él. 

El lobo tenía un nudo en la garganta y la voz le brotó apagada.

─Nació vivo y respiró unos segundos apenas. Hank lo recibió y envolvió con una sábana, después me lo entregó para continuar atendiéndote con tu padre. Yo lo cargué y era liviano y pequeño, más pequeño que un recién nacido, y estaba bien formado. Se notaba que había sido un niño. Tú no despertaste en ningún momento ─ hizo silencio para estudiar la reacción del joven, que solo hipaba y temblaba suavemente ─. Una vez que terminó todo y ya estabas a salvo, Hank y tu padre lo limpiaron mientras dormías, fue un gesto noble porque aunque ya no respirara, lo prepararon como si estuviese vivo. Tu padre lo sostuvo un rato, Hank opinó que había que darle un entierro cristiano en algún lugar especial, no lejos de aquí, y yo pensé en este sitio. Lo recibí de manos de tu padre envuelto en una manta limpia y cabalgué con él en brazos hasta aquí. Traje además una pala, lámpara porque todavía estaba oscuro y agua bendita. Todo el tiempo, tu hijo parecía que estuviese durmiendo. No tenía ninguna expresión de dolor sino de paz ─ Peter lloró abiertamente. Logan le apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza ─. También estaba completo como te dije antes, y sin ninguna herida visible. Nunca sufrió, tenlo por seguro. Cavé una fosa chica, esta que ves aquí, pero lo suficientemente profunda, rocié el cuerpecito con agua bendita y lo deposité envuelto en la manta. Cubrí la tumba con de tierra y armé esa cruz para señalizarla con un par de ramas. Después me persigné y regresé.

Hizo silencio y el llanto de Peter se acompañaba con el trinar de los pájaros. Después de un momento largo, el joven preguntó en medio de las lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué elegiste este sitio?

─Porque es especial para el dueño de casa y sabía que Charles jamás iba a descuidarlo.

─Elegiste un buen lugar ─ hipó.

Logan sonrió con tristeza. Era reconfortante saber que el muchacho estaba de acuerdo con esa elección tan íntima. Recordó las innumerables veces que en Canadá visitó la tumba de Kayla, algunas con Laura y muchas a solas. Había permanecido poco tiempo en el Viejo Continente después de quedar viudo pero aun así fueron muchas las ocasiones que visitó al cementerio. Recordó cuánto lo aliviaba encontrarse con ella para llorar o hablarle. Esto lo hizo pensar que Peter necesitaba estar solo con su bebé.

─Voy a alejarme para que puedas compartir un momento con tu hijo ─ dijo en voz baja ─. Te buscaré más tarde.

─Está bien ─ gimió.

Logan se apartó para montar su caballo y trotar no lejos de allí. Peter continuó un rato arrodillado y luego se sentó entre las hojas, mirando hacia la pequeña cruz. Siguió llorando y el llanto se le fue haciendo reparador. Comprendió en medio del dolor cuánto había necesitado realizar este gesto y lo agradecido que estaba con Logan por haberle preparado esta sencilla sepultura y con su padre porque se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y todo lo que había hecho por él.

……………….

Percibiendo lo preocupado que Erik había quedado tras despedir a Peter, Charles le propuso jugar algunas partidas para relajarse mientras esperaban su regreso. Mientras movía las piezas, el Duque recordó la propuesta que le había hecho de donar su casa en Irlanda y otras propiedades para la causa. No era ingenuo y se daba cuenta de que Magneto había asesinado a Trask para rescatar a Laura, se negaba a aprobar la violencia pero comprendía que su amante actuaba así porque no tenía otro camino. Por eso decidió sacar el tema mientras estaban jugando.

─ ¿Existe alguna forma de que te conectes con tus acólitos sin correr riesgos?

Erik estaba concentrado en el tablero pero la pregunta lo hizo alzar la vista. 

─No quiero establecer contacto desde aquí para que nadie en esta casa corra peligro.

─Pero si decidiste permanecer aquí, deberás comenzar a pensar en comunicarte desde esta casa ─ observó Charles, movió su pieza y lo miró. 

─Por el momento sería peligroso que viajara a Edimburgo o cualquier lugar poblado ─ respondió Magneto. Se daba cuenta de que su amante sabía o intuía lo que había hecho con Trask así que fue directo ─. Cumplí con mi misión, Charles, aquella que te comenté que vine a cumplir.

─Lo entiendo ─ replicó el Duque sin ganas de entrar en detalles. No podía hacerse la idea de su amado cometiendo un crimen y apartó la información de su mente. Erik tampoco deseaba hondear en el tema.

─Ellos, mi gente, mis acólitos, se enteraran tarde o temprano y se darán cuenta de que sigo activo, y buscarán los medios para encontrarme. Es posible que traten de contactarme por aquí.

Charles se asustó.

─No recurrirán a la violencia para venir, ¿cierto?

Erik rio, conmovido por su miedo. 

─No son asesinos, Charles ─ le aseguró con calma ─. Ninguno de ellos les hará daño a ti ni a tu familia, ni a los Howlett, al contrario, cuando sepan lo que piensas hacer para ayudarnos te estarán agradecidos eternamente. 

Charles se reservó la opinión de lo que para él eran asesinos. En cambio, prefirió pensar en su hijo y se frotó instintivamente el vientre. Su amante notó el gesto y preguntó.

─ ¿Aun no sientes nada?

Su impaciencia hizo sonreír al Duque.

─No, Erik ─ y cambiaron de tema ─. Todavía es demasiado temprano para sentirlo.

Más tarde vieron por el ventanal regresar galopando a Logan y Peter. Poco faltó para que Magneto saliera a recibirlos pero Charles, precavido, lo detuvo. 

─Déjalos que dejen los caballos y entren solos ─ propuso con calma ─. Peter necesita su tiempo a solas y Logan es su amigo.

Erik asintió. 

No tardaron en entrar los dos en silencio. Peter no tenía más la mirada de tristeza sino una tranquila. Su padre entendió que la salida le había hecho bien y se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo. El joven se lo devolvió apretándolo con fuerza.

Logan y Charles se retiraron para dejarlos a solas. 

Peter estaba conmovido y seguía pensando en lo que Logan le había contado de esa noche. Tenía mucha información que procesar e imaginaba a su padre limpiando a su hijo y sosteniéndolo. Sabía que no le había gustado encontrarlo encinta pero jamás lo abandonó y le salvó la vida al buscar desesperado ayuda en Westchester. Peter estaba esforzándose por salir adelante y el apoyo de su padre le resultaba esencial para su progreso. 

……………………….

Pasó un mes entero tranquilo y dichoso. Kurt se iba adaptando a Westchester, sus anfitriones eran amables y él estaba acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo a solas pero compartía las comidas y los tés con los Xavier y los Howlett. Sharon era muy gentil y siempre estaba al tanto de que estuviese bien atendido así como se preocupaba porque Peter comiera lo suficiente para salir adelante. Logan era de un gran apoyo para el joven, a partir de esa primera salida, comenzaron a cabalgar los dos por las mañanas y pronto los acompañó Laura. Tomaban todos los recaudos, no se alejaban de la casa y si lo hacían solían salir con dos mozos de cuadra. En cuanto a Erik y Charles, sentían que estaban viviendo un sueño. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya sin reservas por guardar las apariencias porque su familia y amigos sabían de su relación. Solo la servidumbre desconocía lo que ocurría entre el Duque y su huésped y Charles prefería que se mantuviera en secreto para no crear habladurías que pudieran llegar a oídos indiscretos en la ciudad. 

Peter y Laura reanudaron sus lecciones y Logan, fascinado con la argumentación que el joven le había dado esa mañana cuando discutieron de la veracidad de la existencia de Lancelot, le propuso al señor Summers que lo instruyera en lógica, retórica y poética. Peter protestó cuando se enteró de que tendría que comenzar a leer a un tal Cicerón, que había vivido hacía más de mil años, y se puso más reticente cuando vio los libros de Aristóteles, mas su padre, apoyando a Howlett abiertamente, le dejó en claro que en el tema de estudios no habría peros. 

Hank regresó a Edimburgo a los tres días y Charles volvió a ocuparse de sus funciones. Westchester retornó a la normalidad y una mañana Lady Xavier recibió en la correspondencia una misiva más de Moira. No podía reclamarle a su hijo en su estado que se ocupara de la joven así que prefirió tomar cartas en el asunto y como Logan había comentado que viajaría al día siguiente temprano a Edimburgo por razones comerciales, le pidió para acompañarlo. El lobo la invitó a su carruaje, que era el mismo en el que había regresado a Westchester un mes atrás, y se encargó de llevarla hasta la casa de los MacTaggert. Después siguió rumbo hacia su propia residencia porque lo esperaba una reunión de negocios.

Moira se sintió gratamente contenta de ver al fin a Sharon. Su padre no se encontraba en la casa pero ella atendió a la dama cortésmente. Lady Xavier seguía pensando que era una joven agradable y, en el fondo, sostenía que hubiese sido un partido ideal para su hijo pero comprendía que Charles era feliz con Erik, faltaban meses para que se convirtieran en padres y como madre se sentía satisfecha. 

Estaban las dos en medio de una plática amena, cuando llegó Stryker de visita. Al estar su padre ausente, Moira se excusó con Sharon para atenderlo y pronto regresó a la sala con el coronel. 

─Buenos días, Lady Sharon ─ la saludó el militar caballerosamente, besando la mano que la dama le extendió. Después tomó asiento y Moira le ofreció unos bocadillos dulces de la fuente de donde se estaban sirviendo ─. No, gracias ─ declinó ─. No como cuando estoy en servicio. 

─Entiendo, coronel ─ observó Moira y como deseaba iniciar una nueva conversación en la que se incluyeran ambos invitados, añadió ─. El asunto de Magneto lo debe tener ocupado ─ sintió un escalofrío y se volvió hacia Sharon ─. ¿Se enteró de que Magneto asesinó al Doctor Trask hace un mes aproximadamente?

─Treinta y tres días para ser exactos ─ corrigió Stryker.

Lady Xavier empalideció y Moira pensó que se había asustado tanto como lo estaba ella. 

─Fue espantoso ─ quiso describir la joven, dejando traslucir su pánico ─. Magneto dejó un escenario, ¿cómo se dice? dantesco. Había sangre por todas partes, tanta que se había formado un arroyuelo, el laboratorio estaba destruido, el doctor tenía el cuello cortado en dos y un escarpelo hundido en su corazón, ¿no es así, coronel? 

Stryker miró con renuencia a Sharon, sin estar seguro si una dama de su alcurnia podría recibir esa clase de información o no porque ya se sentía culpable de haber platicado del tema antes estando Moira presente. Prefirió en cambio, prevenirla de la presencia de Magneto.

─Hace aproximadamente unos cuatro meses tuvimos informes de que Magneto deambulaba cerca de Edimburgo ─ explicó con gravedad ─. El doctor Trask era uno de sus posibles blancos, por eso se le brindó protección, pero ya habrá escuchado de este asesino, algunos dudan que con semejantes poderes y nivel de violencia llegue a ser humano ─ Sharon pasó saliva intentando permanecer impávida y como toda señora de su clase lo consiguió ─. Este demonio consiguió violar la guardia preparada que le dejamos al doctor una noche. ¡Si hubiera visto cómo dejó a mis hombres inconscientes y maniatados con hierros de una forma increíble!

─Pero no los mató ─quiso dejar asentado Lady Xavier.

─No, señora, porque su blanco era el doctor y lo asesinó como la señorita aquí presente se lo ha descripto.

─ ¡Un horror! ─ suspiró la joven.

─No quiero entrar en mayores detalles que a una señora de su posición le resultaría desagradable conocer ─ prosiguió el militar ─, pero le diré que lo asesinó con saña.

─ ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que fue él? ─ Sharon deseaba quitarse todas las dudas.

Stryker dudó si enseñarle la evidencia o no porque no sería adecuado, pero también necesitaba prevenirla ya que vivía alejada de la ciudad con su hijo y tendrían, ella y Charles, que tomar precauciones para protegerse. Titubeando al principio, sacó del bolsillo la carta, que había traído consigo para discutirla con el general, y se la desplegó sobre la mesita.

Sharon vio las marchas de sangre sobre el papel gastado, la tinta sanguinolenta con la que se había escrito la frase y el sello inconfundible de Magneto. Se cubrió la boca y el coronel guardó veloz la evidencia.

─Hice esto para prevenirla, señora ─ se excusó ─. Magneto es una persona extremadamente peligrosa, fíjese que sitiamos la ciudad por varios días, aun se toman ciertos recaudos en cuanto al ingreso y salida de las personas, como habrá visto al entrar hoy, pero Magneto ya huyó de Edimburgo, pasó los muros como si fuese un fantasma. ¡Esa gente espantosa! ─ masculló para sí.

─ ¿Perdón, coronel? ─ preguntó Sharon recuperando la compostura.

─Me refiero a la gente como él: mutantes ─ contestó con aversión.

Moira bajó la cabeza porque les tenía miedo. 

Lady Xavier se sintió incómoda. Si criticaban a los mutantes estaban criticando a su propio hijo y posiblemente a su nieto. Había quedado afectada con la carta porque le costaba asimilar a ese Magneto sanguinario con el hombre del que Charles se había enamorado. El temor que había sentido por Erik al comienzo resurgió. Afortunadamente llegó una doncella para avisar que Logan acababa de llegar de su reunión para buscarla. 

Moira se levantó enseguida para despedirla y Stryker le tendió la mano a Sharon para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella le agradeció discretamente. Los tres se dirigieron al pórtico donde Howlett los estaba esperando. Logan miró con recelo al coronel pero enseguida le tendió la mano para guardar las apariencias.

─Buenos días, señor Howlett ─ Stryker recordó enseguida que necesitaba interrogarlo ─. ¿Me prestaría un instante de su tiempo para hacerle una pregunta?

Logan asintió y se disculpó con Moira y Sharon para dirigirse a un rincón con el militar. El coronel le guardaba a Howlett un gran respeto porque como su familia, Logan había surgido de la burguesía y solo valiéndose de su esfuerzo había llegado tan lejos.

─Es solo una pregunta ─ le aclaró rápidamente ─. Hace treinta y tres días, el doctor Trask me envió a su casa a buscarlo pero usted se encontraba en Westchester. ¿No tiene idea de por qué necesitaba verlo?

Howlett carraspeó y rápido buscó una explicación razonable.

─Asuntos comerciales. El doctor Trask admira el tabaco de mis cigarros y me compra con frecuencia varias veces al año ─ se cuidó bien de utilizar el tiempo presente ─. Habrá olvidado seguramente que yo me encuentro temporalmente en la casa de los Xavier ─ y fingiendo duda, pidió ─. ¿Podría decirle que yo puedo arreglar una encomienda a su casa cuando él lo disponga, si está de acuerdo?

─Aquí llega la otra cuestión, señor Howlett ─ contestó el coronel con aire sombrío ─. El doctor fue asesinado esa misma noche por Magneto.

Logan aparentó asombro y confusión. 

─ ¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El militar desvió la vista hacia Sharon y Moira, no le agradaba seguir platicando delante de ellas y como ya tenía la información que necesitaba, le contestó que con el general estaban investigando. Le pidió que se reunieran en alguna ocasión más adelante para ponerlo al tanto y disfrutar de algunos cigarros juntos, bromeó, y finalizó solicitándole que reforzaran la vigilancia en Westchester. Después se acercaron a las mujeres, se despidieron todos y Logan ayudó a subir a Sharon al carruaje para marcharse. Por el camino, discreta, ella no le hizo al lobo ningún comentario pero la descripción del homicidio y la carta sellada no dejaban de torturarla. Muy afectada, decidió al entrar en sus tierras, que tendría que platicar con su hijo. Pensó en tocar el tema con discreción por el estado de Charles, o, al menos, informarle que el afectuoso y romántico Erik había cometido un asesinato a sangre fría. Ya al llegar a la casa, desistió. 

Cuando bajaron del carruaje y Erik la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a descender, Sharon se sintió inquieta y se la retiró rápido cuando se sintió en tierra firme. Allí volvió a surgir el deseo de alertar a Charles. Abrazó a su hijo y le preguntó cómo se sentía.

─Tan bien como cuando te fuiste, madre ─bromeó el Duque feliz y un tanto abrumado con sus atenciones.

─Charles ─bajó la voz, mientras que él la tomaba gentil del brazo ─. Necesito platicar más tarde contigo.

El Duque aceptó y como no le pareció de importancia, tampoco decidió leerla. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera de la entrada. Sharon quería que estuvieran solos y tranquilos para conversar y buscaba mentalmente las palabras con las que iniciaría el discurso con suma delicadeza. Sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa que sus emociones comenzaron a fluir y Charles las percibió. La imagen de la carta manchada le llegó como un chispazo y también las palabras de Moira describiendo el escenario en el que hallaron el cuerpo de Trask. De pronto, Sharon sintió en el brazo la presión del agarre de su hijo.

Erik y Logan quedaron atrás. Magneto iba a alcanzar a su amante y Howlett lo detuvo.

─Stryker está investigando ─fue el escueto mensaje.

Erik lo entendió y le asintió gravemente. 

─ ¿Sospecha de ti?

─Pareciera que no, solo me preguntó por qué Trask lo había enviado a buscarme esa tarde en mi casa.

─Entonces, Stryker fue hasta tu casa solo a cumplir una orden y no porque quisiera cerciorarse de que tú o tu hija estaban en Edimburgo ─ concluyó Magneto con cierto alivio ─. Solo ese científico muerto quería la información. Es probable que Stryker no formara parte del plan de Trask para secuestrarla. 

Logan no lo había pensado de esa manera y la deducción lo tranquilizó. Los dos emprendieron el regreso hacia la casa y a la distancia vieron que Charles se inclinaba con un gesto de dolor mientras su madre trataba de sostenerlo.

………………….

Llega un poco de drama.


	17. XVII

Dedicado a KiKaLoBe y un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XVII

Charles sintió que la cabeza le tronaba. Con un gesto de dolor, se sujetó con una mano el cráneo mientras con la otra sostenía a su madre. Sharon temió que el dolor proviniera de su vientre. Quiso ayudarlo pero no tenía fuerza para mantenerlo de pie y evitar que se desplomara. Erik llegó justo a tiempo y se ubicó detrás de su amante para atraparlo de las axilas. Logan llegó con él y apartó con delicadeza a Lady Xavier de su hijo.

─ ¡Charles! ¿Qué tienes? ─ reclamó Howlett nervioso.

Charles entreabrió los ojos para observarlo porque al dolor ahora se le sumaba un mareo y en medio de la confusión, su poder desbordado hizo que se metiera en la cabeza de su amigo y viera los recuerdos que guardaba del asesinato de Creed: vio a Erik trayendo a Victor a rastras, el interrogatorio en la cocina y el disparo, también imágenes relámpago de cuando ambos enterraban el cuerpo. Gritó más aturdido.

─ ¡Charles! ─ se asustó Erik y rápido lo cargó en brazos ─. Hay que llevarlo a su recámara, buscar agua y paños, y llamar al médico enseguida ─ ordenó.

Logan entró corriendo para alertar a la servidumbre, mientras que Sharon seguía a Magneto manteniéndose cerca de su hijo. Le atrapó una mano a modo de consuelo y al sentir su toque, Charles, lejos de reconfortarse, volvió a vislumbrar la carta ensangrentada. Perturbado, se apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron y gimió. La migraña se asemejaba a punzadas en el centro del cráneo y los costados de las sienes le palpitaban. También sentía un zumbido en los oídos que no lo dejaba en paz. Erik notó su expresión adolorida y los gemidos, mas no podía acariciarlo porque lo cargaba con ambos brazos así que optó por besarle la frente. Charles sintió un alivio ambiguo porque los labios de su amante lo calmaban pero lo que su madre y su amigo le habían mostrado que él había hecho era escalofriante. Cerró los ojos para dejar de sentir a su madre y en medio de la confusión, le llamó la atención que lo único que percibiera de Erik fuera su preocupación por él en ese momento. Para encontrar los recuerdos de Magneto de los homicidios de Trask y Creed, tenía que penetrar profundo en su mente, cosa que no hizo porque ya estaba demasiado angustiado. Se dio cuenta que eso se debía a que Erik justificaba tales asesinatos como parte de sus misiones y por ello no llevaba remordimiento alguno. Charles se alteró más y quiso estar solo para sosegarse.

─Por favor… ─ musitó para que su amante lo liberara y lo dejara en paz, pero no tuvo fuerzas para terminar la frase. También quería pedirle a su madre que se retirara para que no siguiera enviándole los pensamientos. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible porque ni Sharon ni Magneto se apartarían de su lado en ese momento.

Dentro de la casa, Erik se dirigió hacia la escalera a toda prisa. Sharon quedó al pie de los peldaños dispuesta a enfilar hacia su salón privado para buscar pluma y papel y redactar un mensaje urgente a Hank y enviárselo con algún paje.

Peter acababa de terminar sus lecciones y regresaba de la biblioteca. Laura seguía estudiando allí. El muchacho se los cruzó y vio a Logan pidiéndole mantas, agua y jarrones a una doncella, a su padre subiendo rápido con el Duque en brazos y a Sharon dirigiéndose a su saloncito. Impresionado, decidió seguir a la dama.

─ ¿Qué pasó, señora? 

Sharon se pasó la mano por la frente mientras introducía una llavecita en la cerradura de la puerta de su salón.

─Charles sufrió una descompostura allá afuera, tu padre lo está llevando a sus aposentos y yo escribiré una carta para el doctor para que venga de inmediato.

─Pero Hank está en Edimburgo y va a tardar horas en llegar ─ observó el joven nervioso.

Entraron. Sharon no quería alterarse más así que se sentó frente a una mesita, sacó del cajoncito un papel que tenía impresos en el margen superior los blasones de los Xavier, una pluma y un tintero. 

Peter se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a dar saltitos de impaciencia.

─Yo podría traerlo en cuestión de minutos, ¿sabe? ─ se ofreció voluntarioso.

La dama comenzó a escribir.

─Gracias, jovencito, pero ni siquiera conoces dónde vive.

─No, señora, usted no me entiende ─ discrepó con respeto ─. Así como el poder de su hijo es entrar en la cabeza de las personas, el mío se trata de una velocidad increíble. En serio, si me da la dirección y ese papel, tendrá al médico aquí en cuestión de minutos. Por favor, quiero ayudar.

Sharon terminó de escribir y puso el papel dentro de un sobre. Después miró al muchacho con interés.

─ ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

─ ¡Sí, señora! ─ Peter estaba tan impaciente que casi gritó.

La dama escribió en el sobre el nombre de Hank con la dirección y sacó del cajoncito un sello con el escudo de la familia y una barra de cera sólida. Peter notó lo que iba a hacer y para demostrarle lo veloz que era, fue y volvió en cuestión de segundos con una vela encendida para que derritiera el elemento. Sharon quedó admirada, lacró el sobre y se lo extendió.

─Por favor, la salud de Charles depende de esto.

─ ¡Claro! ─ exclamó el joven y lo guardó en un bolsillo ─. A propósito, ¿Edimburgo está al norte, sur, este u oeste?

─Hacia el sur ─ contestó Sharon con indulgencia.

─Gracias ─ replicó Peter y cuando apenas terminó de pronunciar la “s,” ya había desaparecido. 

La dama volvió a pasarse la mano por la frente y suspiró. Después apagó la vela y se puso de pie dispuesta a subir a los aposentos de su hijo. Pero las palabras de Moira describiendo la escena del crimen y esa carta aberrante la obligaron a dejarse caer de cuenta nueva en la silla. Sentía escalofríos de solo pensar que la persona de la que su hijo se había enamorado y que sería el progenitor de su nieto, era el autor de tan macabro acto. No sabía qué hacer, si dialogar con su hijo que ahora estaba indispuesto, o callar y tratar de olvidar esa visita a los MacTaggert, o enfrentar a Magneto ella misma. Para distraerse, se acomodó el tocado del pelo y se puso nuevamente de pie. Tratando de recuperar la compostura para ver a Charles, se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cerrando otra vez con llave su saloncito, cuando una ráfaga pasó junto a ella. Volteó sorprendida y encontró a Peter con Hank, pálido como la cera de una vela, que tenía todos los signos de una descompostura.

─Lo siento ─ se disculpó el muchacho y sostuvo al médico de la nuca, mientras este se recargada hacia adelante apoyando las palmas extendidas contra la pared para buscar aliento ─. Dura unos minutos pero pasa pronto.

─ ¡Hank! ─ exclamó Sharon con alivio y lanzó a Peter una mirada de sorpresa y agradecida ─. Charles se indispuso cuando llegué recién de Edimburgo. Me recibió cuando bajé del coche y caminábamos juntos hacia la casa, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Erik lo llevó alzado hasta su recámara.

Hank le indicó con un gesto a la dama para que callara y lo dejara tranquilo un momento y comenzó a toser para quitarse las náuseas; no era para menos, había viajado de Edimburgo a Westchester en cuestión de segundos. El muchacho lo había sostenido de la cintura y la nuca todo el trayecto para que no se lastimara pero la sensación le seguía repercutiendo en cada molécula.

─Les pasa a todos ─ quiso justificar Peter y miró rápido un reloj de pie para controlar con vanidad el tiempo que le había llevado el viaje.

Logan se encontró con los tres y quedó de una pieza al ver a Hank tan pronto en la casa y en tal estado. El médico comenzó a recuperar color, pidió líquido y Peter fue y volvió con un vaso lo que dura un parpadeo. McCoy recargó la espalda contra la pared para beber mientras volvía a recuperar los sentidos.

─Peter lo trajo ─ explicó Sharon a Logan.

El lobo quedó maravillado con la habilidad del muchacho. Cuando cabalgaban juntos, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones desmontar y perderse para regresar enseguida, pero ahora veía lo útil que resultaba su habilidad.

Cuando Hank se sintió mejor, Sharon lo acompañó hacia las escaleras.

Peter quedó con Logan, frotándose la nuca preocupado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lady Sharon me dijo que Charles se descompuso.

─No sé, mocoso ─ suspiró Howlett y enseguida advirtió que su amigo podía asociar la indisposición del Duque preñado con su propia tragedia. Por eso le dio unas palmadas en el hombro ─. ¿Por qué no salimos a los jardines a tomar aire fresco? Estuve en Edimburgo todo el día y el ambiente de la ciudad me agobia.

Peter entendió que estaba tratando de alejarlo de la tensión y se lo agradeció internamente.

─Sí, claro.

─Oye, mocoso ─ dijo Logan mientras enfilaban hacia afuera ─. A todo esto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Laura comentó el otro día que ya vas para veinte.

─En una semana ─ y se sorprendió al anunciarlo porque ni él había caído en la cuenta todavía.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Howlett bufó asombrado ─. ¿Cómo piensas festejarlo? ─ al decir esto, le circundó el cuello apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro de forma paternal.

Peter sonrió con ese gesto.

─Todavía no lo pensé.

─Entonces, déjame ayudarte a preparar una fiesta sencilla ─ se ofreció el lobo y juntos bajaron las escaleras de la entrada para caminar por el sendero que llevaba a los rosales.

………………

Erik depositó a Charles en su cama, le acomodó almohadones en la cabeza y lo cubrió hasta el pecho. Mientras esperaba los elementos que la doncella traería, mojó la punta de una paño limpio que había allí con agua que había quedado de la jarra que le dejaban al Duque cada noche para que se aseara, y se lo pasó con suavidad por la frente.

Charles cerró los ojos. La migraña seguía pero las atenciones de Erik y el hecho de que su madre se hubiera apartado con sus recuerdos lo estaban aliviando. Suspiró y respiró hondo. Notó que su amante le dejaba el paño húmedo doblado sobre la sien para acariciarle el vientre y entendió que debía estar temiendo que se tratara de la criatura.

─Es la cabeza lo que me duele ─ jadeó.

Erik lo observó pero no apartó la mano de su barriga. Charles la tenía apenas hinchada porque ya estaba atravesando el tercer mes y hasta ahora no había sufrido contratiempos. Oyeron que Sharon ingresaba con Hank en los aposentos y atravesaban rápido la antecámara para entrar en el dormitorio. Detrás de ellos llegó la doncella con una charola con los elementos que le habían pedido además de un vaso limpio para que el Duque bebiera. Dejó la bandeja sobre una cómoda y se retiró. 

Charles sintió otra vez a su madre pero ella ahora estaba concentrada en su salud así que ya no vio más la carta. Esto fue un alivio. Hank se dispuso a atenderlo, mientras que les pedía a Sharon y a Erik que se retiraran un momento. Lo primero que examinó fue cómo marchaba el embarazo y lo encontró en perfecto estado, felicitó a su amigo y prometió felicitar a Erik porque estaban siguiendo las indicaciones los dos y permanecían juntos para la gestación del feto. Después se centró en su migraña. Charles no podía confesarle lo que había visto en su madre y en Logan porque no quería comprometer a Hank y, además, el médico no conocía la identidad de Magneto. Solo le contó que sin buscarlo, le habían llegado recuerdos de los demás que lo alteraron. Estaba asustado porque no había podido controlar su mutación, ni siquiera había querido leer a los otros, y nunca antes, ni cuando comenzaba a desarrollar su poder siendo niño, había sentido un dolor tan agudo.

─ ¿Qué clase de recuerdos viste? ─ interrogó Hank para hacer el diagnóstico. Charles se mordió el labio y con ese gesto, su amigo se dio cuenta que no deseaba hablar de ello ─. No es necesario que me digas de quién provenían ni describírmelos pero tengo que saber si se trataba de recuerdos angustiantes para ti.

─Sí, lo fueron ─ suspiró el Duque y cerró los ojos.

Hank se apresuró a prepararle un brebaje con hierbas y fármacos que sacó de su maletín y machacó en un mortero sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Después los echó en el vaso y los regó con líquido. Su paciente lo bebió y ambos esperaron un tiempo a que hiciera efecto. 

Charles cerró los ojos y permaneció boca arriba, inhalando y exhalando el aire con profundidad y calma. El dolor se fue atenuando de a poco y, también de a poco, el zumbido fue haciéndose menos molesto. Los costados de la frente dejaron de palpitarle y finalmente el malestar se disipó. La recuperación duró el lapso de una hora aproximadamente en la que Hank aguardó con paciencia y le dio de beber de a ratos sorbos de líquido. 

Cuando el dolor pasó, Charles abrió los ojos y arrogante como era, quiso incorporarse en la cama para demostrarse a sí mismo que ya estaba en excelente estado físico. Su amigo lo amonestó con suavidad y le ordenó que siguiera con la cabeza apoyada en los almohadones. 

─Me siento mejor ─ comentó Charles. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se refregó los ojos como si recién se hubiera despertado ─. ¿Sabes qué me ocurrió?

─Fue un síntoma colateral que suele manifestarse en las gestaciones mutantes tanto femeninas como masculinas ─ explicó el médico y se acomodó el puente de las gafas ─. A veces, por los cambios operados dentro del organismo del gestante, su mutación aumenta y se desborda, como te ocurrió a ti. Al ser telépata, tu poder mental creció y te produjo esa migraña. Aparece al final del primer trimestre y es más frecuente en el segundo, exactamente el período que estás atravesando. No reviste gravedad y en la mayoría de los mutantes ni se nota. Es probable que en tu caso el recibir un pensamiento angustiante, este síntoma leve aumentó hasta producirte esa migraña fuerte.

─ ¿Me aseguras que no es grave ni para el bebé ni para mí? ─ quiso cerciorarse Charles y nombró primero a su hijo porque lo anteponía a su propia salud.

─No, amigo.

El Duque se masajeó el vientre por instinto y suspiró aliviado.

Hank continuó.

─Cuando regrese a mi laboratorio, voy a prepararte un frasco con los ingredientes que bebiste ya machacados para que los tengas contigo por si reaparecen las migrañas más adelante. Te lo enviaré mañana con las indicaciones para prepararlo.

─Está bien ─ aceptó Charles y otra vez intentó sentarse. Le molestaba permanecer acostado si no se sentía indispuesto.

Su amigo ya lo veía reestablecido así que lo ayudó y le acomodó los almohadones en la espalda.

─ ¿Vas a quedarte a comer algo? ─ ahora el Duque tomó su papel de anfitrión ─. Creo que todavía es temprano para el té pero podrían prepararte algo rápido y compartirlo abajo con Logan y con mi madre. 

─No, Charles, gracias ─ declinó Hank ─. Quiero regresar enseguida a Edimburgo para preparar el frasco y poder enviártelo mañana, y quiero volver por mis propios medios ─ añadió recordando el viaje con Peter.

─ ¿Qué dices? ─ Charles no lo entendió.

─Peter me trajo con su velocidad y fue una experiencia rápida y desagradable. Pero tengo que admitir que necesaria para atenderte a tiempo.

─Ya veo ─ contestó el Duque y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada. Pensó que Erik y su madre y, quizás a esta altura, también Logan y Peter estarían en su antecámara esperando noticias ─. Entonces, no voy a retenerte más, Hank ─ le sonrió condescendiente ─. Cuando les expliques a los demás lo que me pasó y que mi hijo y yo estamos sanos, ¿podrías pedirles que me dejan solo hasta la cena? Necesito descansar.

─ ¿Hasta la cena? Tienes que comer algo antes ─ objetó el médico en tono de reproche.

─Sí ─ respondió Charles y se frotó la barriga porque la mención de alimentos le dio hambre ─. Que me suban algo liviano pero deseo que me dejen solo.

─ ¿Ni siquiera quieres que entre Erik? ─ se asombró su amigo.

─Prefiero descansar ─ fue la respuesta lacónica.

Hank acomodó su maletín y lo despidió con un apretón de manos. Afuera seguían en la antesala Erik y Sharon, a cual más ansioso, porque Logan y Peter continuaban en el jardín para distraer al joven. McCoy les explicó lo que le había ocurrido al Duque y se guardó de comentarles que había sido por leer en alguno de ellos un pensamiento angustioso, enfatizó que no era grave y que ya se había recuperado, y les extendió su pedido de estar a solas para descansar. A Erik le costó entender y de igual manera quiso entrar en la alcoba para al menos acompañarlo en silencio, pero Hank le recordó cuál era el deseo de Charles en ese momento y que había que respetarlo.

Los tres dejaron los aposentos y después de despedir y agradecer a McCoy, Sharon se dispuso a ordenar comida liviana pero nutritiva para su hijo. Ya más tranquila, volvió a recordar la carta y la plática con Moira y Stryker. Entendía que quizás no era la ocasión pero se veía en la obligación como madre y dueña de casa, de conversar con Erik. Por eso lo llamó y se dirigieron a la biblioteca pensando que ya Peter y Laura habían terminado sus lecciones y se encontraría desolada. Pero Kurt estaba allí hojeando unas enciclopedias. No sabía leer pero lo fascinaban las láminas, algunas pintadas a mano, ya que la biblioteca de los Xavier era exquisita y guardaba libros codiciados que los familiares habían recopilado a lo largo de las centurias.

Por su instinto maternal, Sharon no podía dejar de alegrarse de que ese jovencito analfabeto se interesara por los volúmenes así que se excusó con una sonrisa y llevó a Erik hasta su saloncito privado. Ambos se sentaron y ella fue directa.

─Hoy estuve en la casa de los MacTaggert y se habló del homicidio del doctor Trask, también se me enseñó una carta escrita con su propia sangre ─ explicó con un tono suave sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Erik la miró con una expresión neutral y solo se frotó las manos ─. Supe quién eras desde la tarde en que te acogimos con Peter ─ continuó Sharon y aunque no alzaba la voz, su timbre era ahora de reproche ─. Adoro a ese muchacho y no deseo más que ayudarlo y que aquí pueda aprender y convertirse en un caballero. 

─Lo sé y se lo agradezco ─ fue la respuesta escueta de Erik, que cruzó las piernas para una posición más relajada.

La dama continuó.

─No me gustaron las atenciones de mi hijo hacia usted ─ al usar este último término, cuando antes lo había tuteado, marcó su distancia ─. Amonesté a Charles más de una vez pero el amor es así, inevitable, y terminó enamorándose y hasta preñándose ─ suspiró ─. Cuando usted viajó con Howlett a salvar a Laura yo estaba convencida de que no regresaría a Westchester, tuve esa corazonada de madre afligida, pero usted regresó.

Erik asintió.

Sharon se frotó las manos, bajó la mirada hacia su falda y después la alzó hacia su interlocutor.

─Amo a Charles y amo a mi nieto y sé que lo necesitan para llevar a buen término la gestación, pero no puedo seguir acogiendo en esta casa a un asesino ni permitir que conviva con mi hijo y críe a mi nieto.

Erik no hizo ningún un gesto, ni siquiera un mohín. En el fondo, siendo padre, podía comprender el miedo de ella. 

─Si entiendo bien, me está ordenando que deje Westchester cuando Charles dé a luz, ¿cierto?

─Peter puede quedarse y me gustaría convertirme en su tutora ─ Sharon se tomaba tal atrevimiento porque como dama noble, tenía la función de acoger y proteger a los desamparados.

─La entiendo, Lady Xavier ─ contestó Erik con calma ─. Como usted, yo amo a mis hijos y no voy a abandonar ni al uno ni al otro. En el pasado no pude tener a Peter todo el tiempo conmigo y me vi obligado a dejarlo con familias de confianza pero eso no pasará más, yo mismo se lo he prometido. En cuanto al otro que nacerá en medio año, le dejo en claro a usted que no cometeré jamás ese error. 

─Charles es lo más importante para mí y no voy a dejar que corra peligro ─ contestó Sharon y su mirada se exaltó. 

Erik siguió tranquilo.

─Charles es la persona que amo y de ninguna manera me apartaré de su lado.

La dama se frotó las manos. Le costaba ya disimular su nerviosismo. Detestaba ser desobedecida, especialmente por un plebeyo, pero le tenía miedo porque, en el fondo, ese era el motivo por el que buscaba que se marchase: estaba aterrada por Magneto.

─Como dueña de esta casa…─ quiso esgrimir. Pero Erik la interrumpió ya sin paciencia.

─Charles es el dueño de esta casa, señora ─ le recordó con calma pero altivo ─. Él heredó de su padre, su difunto esposo, señora, y es el actual Duque de Westchester. 

Sharon comenzó a temblar e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por conservar la compostura. 

─ ¡Es usted un grosero!

─Usted es quien está mostrando falta de cortesía ─ replicó, calmado y frío. Enseguida notó en su temblor, el miedo que le estaba produciendo y cambió la postura ─. Entiendo que esa carta y lo que le hayan dicho tiene que haberla asustado ─ habló en tono conciliador ─. Pero jamás voy a hacerle daño a nadie de esta casa, tiene mi palabra y voy a morir antes de lastimar a alguien. Como lo supo desde la tarde que llegué, soy una persona peligrosa y buscada pero cuando maté, solo lo hice para proteger a mis hermanos mutantes. No espero que con esta justificación usted apruebe mis métodos, señora, sin embargo, no deseo que me tema porque lo único que puedo hacer por usted es defenderla como parte de la familia de Charles, que es ahora mi familia. 

─ ¡Usted no es mi familia, Magneto! ─ Sharon brincó del asiento, perdiendo el temple. Erik quedó helado porque no se esperaba que lo llamara de ese modo. La dama señaló la puerta ─. Quiero que se retiré de mi salón privado y le juro que veré la forma de que se marche de Westchester cuando mi nieto ya no lo necesite. 

─ ¿Se da cuenta de que está decidiendo convertir a su nieto en un huérfano y amargar la vida de su hijo? ─ reprochó el mutante.

Sharon seguía temblando pero no daría el brazo a torcer. 

─Usted es un asesino y un impertinente ─ amonestó con furia helada ─. Charles está enceguecido y lamentablemente quedó preñado y lo necesita. Es verdad que Westchester no me pertenece pero su dueño es mi hijo, mi sangre, como también el hijo que ahora lleva en las entrañas será su heredero. Sepa, Magneto, que soy una dama que vivió una vida que a veces no fue fácil.

─Nadie vivió una vida fácil, señora ─ interrumpió Erik molesto ─. Le ordeno que tampoco use ese nombre para dirigirse a mí porque puede ser escuchado por voces indiscretas.

─No llevé una vida fácil, Magneto ─ Sharon enfatizó el término, envalentonada ─, pero igual…

Exasperado, Erik cortó poniéndose de pie. No iba a permitir que Sharon por más dama de alcurnia que fuera, lo siguiera amonestando y ridiculizando su nombre. Sin dejarla continuar, abandonó el salón a las zancadas.

Lady Xavier quedó lívida. Se apretó los puños a los costados y después se frotó los brazos como si una comezón la carcomiera. Tenía miedo y ahora disgusto. No iba a permitir que su hijo y su nieto, las dos únicas personas que le quedaban como familia, estuvieran cerca de semejante monstruo. 

………………….

Espero que les haya gustado.


	18. XVIII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz.

XVIII

Erik salió del salón privado hecho una furia y enfiló directo hacia las caballerizas. Eligió un corcel, montó y abandonó el establo a todo galope. Con paso firme y rápido dejó atrás la avenida que dirigía a la casa y se internó en el bosque. Estaba furioso con Sharon y también consigo mismo porque en el fondo podía entender a la dama. Él no hubiera actuado de diferente forma y hasta se hubiese tornado violento si Peter se establecía, completamente enamorado, con alguien con sus antecedentes. El mundo del que Sharon provenía no veía la violencia en busca de supervivencia ni los homicidios con buenos ojos, era el mundo de la aristocracia donde las influencias y la riqueza eran el medio para subsistir. Allí ella había crecido y había educado a su hijo. Por lo tanto no podía entender a un hombre que asesinaba para vengar y proteger a los mutantes marginados. Para ella un acto de violencia era un acto de violencia sin importar el motivo, y pensaba que un asesino como él podría despertar ese instinto homicida en cualquier circunstancia. Sharon no podía confiar en Magneto y le temía, y por amor a su familia se había armado de valor para echarlo. 

Sin embargo, aunque la entendiese, Erik no podía dejar de detestarla y mascullaba entre dientes maldiciones contra esa dama estirada que lo quisiera o no, era su suegra. 

Recién dentro de las entrañas del bosque desaceleró el galope, lo hizo por la cantidad de recovecos que había y no porque se hubiera tranquilizado. Lo increíble era que Erik no se consideraba a sí mismo un asesino. Sabía que era una persona temible y peligrosa, que sus métodos de justicia no eran aceptados, pero sus misiones no tenían el mote de crímenes para él porque sentía que estaba viviendo una guerra y la muerte en la guerra no se considera un homicidio si se llega a justificar. Pensó que Charles lo entendía o, al menos, no lo juzgaba ni condenaba como sí acababa de hacerlo su madre. Entonces, le surgió una duda: y, ¿si Sharon lo convencía?

─Charles no es una marioneta de su madre ─ masculló y tenía pruebas por la forma en que se había impuesto ante ella cuando quiso opinar sobre su relación con él, también por su carácter arrogante, lo confiado que era en sí mismo y lo decidido, todos estos aspectos le demostraban que no era una persona a la que se pudiera manejar fácilmente ─. Esa dama puede tener sus ideas, pero él sabe imponerse y no se dejará manipular.

Estaba seguro de que su amante no se dejaría influir por su progenitora ni por nadie. Y a todo esto se planteó por qué seguía pensando en Charles como su amante cuando estaban a punto de tener un hijo y la vida que llevaban no era la de un par de amantes discretos sino que se comportaban como un matrimonio. El Duque era un hombre y él también lo era, y no podrían casarse legalmente pero… ¿pero? Erik suspiró al notar que la misma sociedad que lo había obligado a convertirse en asesino era la misma que le negaba el poder casarse con la persona que amaba. Jaló las riendas para detener el caballo y desmontó. Llevó de las riendas al corcel para internarse en un sendero serpenteante y estrecho. Los pájaros trinaban y el suave movimiento de las hojas le producía un sonido relajante.

Imbuido en este ambiente, Erik se puso a pensar en cuánto se había transformado él mismo desde que llegara a Westchester. Meses antes jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza regresar después de una misión y, sin embargo, después de reflexionarlo había decidido volver con Charles. También recordaba esa especie de remordimiento que sintiera al asesinar a Trask y ahorrarle el sufrimiento de una muerte tortuosa. Definitivamente Erik estaba cambiando y el Magneto que había sido también estaba sufriendo transformaciones. 

Alzó la mirada hacia el follaje cuyas ramas de diferentes árboles entrelazadas formaban un cielorraso natural y verde. Erik suspiró. Necesitaba ver a Charles y aunque todavía faltara tiempo para la cena, decidió regresar antes del atardecer.

………………

Charles descansó unas horas y para cuando despertó se encontraba reestablecido. No le quedaban secuelas de la migraña, ya el zumbido desapareció e instintivamente se acarició el vientre antes de levantarse. Se detuvo frente a las hojas de su ventana, que daban al balcón principal de la casa, y sin salir, vio a lo lejos, detrás de los árboles, el ocaso que crecía en el horizonte. Encendió las velas de su lámpara y un candelabro que había sobre la mesa. Después volvió a su cama y se sentó en un extremo. Se masajeó las manos y suspiró. Oyó que alguien entraba en sus aposentos y enseguida reconoció el ritmo de los pasos firmes de Erik. Magneto no tardó en llamar a la puerta y Charles lo autorizó a entrar. El Duque había exigido que se lo dejara en paz hasta la cena pero obviamente su amante no había podido esperar tanto tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Charles?

─Ya estoy bien ─ asintió el Duque y le sonrió débilmente. Se masajeó otra vez las manos y se puso de pie para demostrarle su restablecimiento. Bloqueó la mente para no leerlo porque no quería indisponerse otra vez. 

Erik llegó hasta él y lo tomó de las manos.

─Hank explicó que tu poder se desbordó como un síntoma del embarazo. ¿Te aturdiste al leer a los demás?

Charles recordó lo que había descubierto en la mente de su madre y en la de Logan y se perturbó.

─Sin buscarlo, leí a mi madre, que había llegado de ver a los MacTaggert y estos le contaron cómo hallaron a Trask y le mostraron una carta escrita con su sangre, Erik ─ hizo silencio para estudiar la reacción de su amante. Erik lo observaba imperturbable pero Charles que lo conocía, notó un leve temblor en sus labios ─. Después, cuando Logan se acercó para ayudarme, leí también sin querer en él lo que ocurrió con su hermano. Me habías contado al regresar que cumpliste tu misión, traté de no pensar en ello en ese momento, pero ahora que vi a través de mi madre y de mi amigo lo que has hecho, no puedo ─ se frotó los ojos ─… no puedo conciliar eso con la persona que amo.

El Duque se había cuidado de usar términos como asesinato u homicidio porque, como lo dijo, todavía le costaba asociar tales imágenes con actos de la persona que amaba.

Erik le soltó las manos y entró en el vestidor. Allí, en un armario apartado de los de Charles, guardaba sus pertenencias desde que se mudara a los aposentos de su amante. Escondida dentro de un cajón, había dejado la pistola dorada de Brian Xavier y la caja con las municiones. Las recogió y regresó a la recámara para devolvérselas. Se las depositó en la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

─No me atreví a entregarte esto a mi regreso porque faltaba una bala que usé…

─ ¡No quiero saberlo, Erik! ─ detuvo Charles. Aunque alzó la voz, seguía tranquilo pero en sus ojos se leía decepción y angustia ─. Es mi culpa ─ suspiró y volvió a sentarse en un extremo de la cama. Acarició el arma pensando en el cariño que le había tenido por pertenecer a su padre y que ahora ese apego se veía manchado por el uso que su amante le había dado ─. Siempre supe quién eras y en mi obstinación creí que podría cambiarte ─ se cubrió el rostro y sollozó con frustración ─. Creí que si te regalaba un hogar y amor, dejarías de ser quién eras pero es tu esencia, Erik. No puedo cambiar eso.

Erik se le acercó y quiso tomarlo de las manos. Le quitó la pistola y la cajita para dejarlas sobre el colchón, y le acarició los dedos. Charles se lo dejó hacer pero no se inmutó bajo su toque.

─No creas que disfruto de lo que hago, Charles.

─Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ─ reclamó el Duque, angustiado, y volteó para enfrentar su mirada.

─Porque no hay otra salida ─ fue la tajante respuesta de Magneto. La pronunció con calma y convicción ─. Esto es una guerra, Charles. 

─Una guerra se pelea con ejércitos, Erik ─ rebatió, ofuscado ─. Aquí no hay ejércitos, no hay dos batallones que midan sus fuerzas en un campo de batalla. Eres tú, solo tú, empecinado con tus misiones, que buscas excusas en tu causa para vengarte. ¡Solo es venganza!

Erik hizo un mohín y se alejó hacia el ventanal. Apoyó el codo contra el dintel de la hoja y permaneció observando en lontananza. Vio que la oscuridad de la noche le ganaba al atardecer y ensombrecía el bosque.

Charles continuó.

─Dime qué necesidad había de asesinar a Trask y dejar esa carta con una acusación, que no negaré que sea cierta, pero era una justificación tuya para defender su muerte. 

Erik le respondió sin apartar la vista del bosque ni moverse.

─Si Trask siguiera vivo, a esta altura, quién sabe a cuántos mutantes más hubiese torturado y matado.

─O sea, ¿justificas tus asesinatos alegando que así salvas vidas?

─ ¿De qué otra manera puedo proteger a nuestra gente?

Charles bufó y alzó la vista hacia el dosel de su lecho.

─Te ofrecí mi ayuda, propiedades hasta donde ninguna patrulla tendrá acceso, te ofrecí mi influencia y ayuda financiera.

─Ustedes, los nobles, siempre tan magnánimos ─ masculló Magneto con desdén y siguió mirando por el ventanal.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ el Duque sonó ofendido.

Erik volteó al fin hacia él.

─Riquezas, propiedades, influencia. Dime cómo una persona que nació con tales privilegios puede comprender la lucha de aquellos que nacieron sin nada. ¿Qué me dices de Kurt Wagner? ─ señaló la puerta ─. Logan lo rescató del mismo sitio donde sacó a su hija. ¿Qué crees que Trask pensaba hacer con ese muchacho solo por verse diferente? Es un joven sin monedas, amigos, ni techo, Charles. ¿Cómo puedes entender lo que le hubiera pasado? Y como él hay muchos mutantes desprotegidos, aquí en esta isla, en el continente y en el nuevo mundo. ¿Piensas ingenuamente que vas a salvarlos regalándoles una casa en la lejana Irlanda, o que vas a hablar con tus amigos de la Corte, o que vas a pagar no sé qué para ayudarlos? No me juzgues, porque tú no eres mejor que yo.

Charles estaba lívido. Se mordía el labio inferior y tal era su enojo que no sabía qué contestarle.

Erik replicó por él.

─Lo tuyo no es ingenuidad sino arrogancia.

El Duque se puso de pie.

─Al menos no tengo en mi conciencia asesinatos.

─No ─ contestó Erik con frialdad ─. Tu clase no necesita empuñar un arma porque asesina más con la indiferencia ─ sin mirarlo siquiera, abandonó la recámara. 

Al quedarse solo, Charles comenzó a temblar de la furia y dio un puñetazo a una de las columnas de su dintel. Como no estaba acostumbrado, el golpe le dolió y, masajeándose la mano, salió para buscar a su amante y seguir discutiendo porque no lo dejaría con la última palabra. Pero ya Magneto había abandonado sus habitaciones.

………………….

Peter estaba enfrentando la depresión con esfuerzo. Era difícil y el apoyo de los demás, especialmente de Logan, lo estaba ayudando. Por eso no se había planteado festejar su cumpleaños y esperaba que fuera una jornada común. Pero había cometido el error, podría decirse, de comentarle a Laura la fecha y se notaba que la niña la había agendado mentalmente y estaba dispuesta a que ese día no pasara desapercibido. Peter se sentó con Logan junto a un banco en el jardín y platicaron de sus festejos anteriores. Desde que perdiera a su madre y Erik lo llevara consigo a recorrer el continente, había pasado sus cumpleaños en casas de acólitos de su padre. A veces su progenitor estaba presente, si no tenía alguna misión cercana, y si no podía estarlo, Peter lo festejaba solo con ellos. El último evento había ocurrido cuando él estaba alojado en la fastuosa casa de Lord Worthington. Peter estaba iniciando su romance con Warren y, suspiró al recordar, habían culminado el festejo esa noche amándose a escondidas. 

─ ¿Cómo pasaste el último, mocoso? ─ indagó Logan para recopilar ideas de cómo festejarlo. 

Peter sacudió la cabeza para olvidar a Warren, al estúpido Warren, a esa noche haciéndose el amor y todos los recuerdos que pudiera tener de esa familia. Ya no estaba enamorado de él porque la desilusión había sido profunda.

─Lo usual, comida sabrosa, pastel, regalos.

─Aja ─ Logan tomó nota mental aunque no hubiera nada de especial en lo que el joven nombrara ─. Y, ¿los anteriores? Cuando cumpliste, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince, catorce. ¿Cómo fueron?

Peter rio con ganas, tanto que se le formaron los hoyuelos y tuvo que cubrirse la boca.

─ ¡Las cosas que hacíamos con Sean! ─ soltó una carcajada, perdido entre sus recuerdos.

─ ¿Sean?

─Sean Cassidy, el hijo de mi tía Emma ─ explicó el joven y rio más. 

Logan sintió una comezón en la boca del estómago, como si le hubiesen pinchado en la zona. Podían ser… ¿celos?

─O sea tu primo ─ quiso aliviarse confirmando algún parentesco. Pero Peter sacudió la cabeza con énfasis.

─No, la tía Emma es una mutante muy amiga de mi padre, la llamo así por cariño. Su nombre de soltera era Frost y se casó con el señor Cassidy, un no mutante, y tuvieron a Sean, que también es mutante. Sean es un par de años mayor que yo y cuando papá conoció a la tía Emma, ella acababa de enviudar. Fue hace años, creo que dos o tres después de que perdí a mi madre y a Nina ─ Peter dejó de reír al recordarlas y se puso melancólico.

Logan aprovechó para cambiar de tema y quitarle la nostalgia.

─ ¿Qué hacían exactamente para que te hayas reído tanto?

El joven lo miró a los ojos con complicidad.

─No se lo contarás a mi padre, ¿cierto?

─No dialogo mucho con tu padre, solo lo justo y necesario.

─Bueno ─ Peter sonrió de cuenta nueva ─. Nos escapábamos con mi velocidad y nos internábamos en algún lugar desolado de la campiña francesa, ellos viven en Francia, y allí Sean usaba su poder para romper cosas ─ rio otra vez ─. ¡Piedras! Quebraba piedras en mil pedazos, las hacía polvo, él tiene un grito, que le sale de aquí ─ se palpó la nuez de Adán ─, que es estremecedor. Su madre suele llamarlo Banshee.

─ ¿Cómo esos espíritus irlandeses?

Peter asintió. 

─Si no te cubres los oídos y oyes gritar a Sean, puede provocarte nauseas. Su grito es muy agudo y parece el llanto de esas mujeres, por eso la tía Emma lo llama así. Además su padre era irlandés.

─ ¿Eso significa que tu gran diversión cumpleañera consistía en escaparte con tu amigo para que pulverizara piedras?

─ ¡Era divertido! ─ sonrió el muchacho.

Logan sonrió también. Lo enternecía la inocencia del joven y al mismo tiempo lo sorprendía que fuera tan inteligente. Sin duda las dos grandes tragedias de su vida, la de su familia primero y la de su hijo después, lo habían obligado a madurar, pero aun así seguía conservando un candor fascinante.

─Este tal Sean ─ insistió el lobo porque tenía que quitarse las puntadas en el estómago ─ era un gran amigo tuyo.

─Es mi mejor amigo.

Howlett se mordió el labio. Bien, ese Sean era su mejor amigo como él lo era de Charles y de Hank. 

Peter miró el horizonte a lo lejos.

─ ¿Sabes qué sería maravilloso, Logan? Si me pudiese poner en contacto con mi amigo Sean, con la tía Emma y saber cómo les ha ido en todo este tiempo. No los veo desde hace más de un año.

─ ¿Conoces la forma de contactarlos?

─Mi padre lo sabe ─ suspiró Peter sin esperanza ─. Pero dudo que lo haga por el momento ya que nos quiere proteger a todos y no querría que cualquier medio de contacto cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Logan buscó rápido la manera de devolverle el buen humor.

─En ese caso, mocoso, veremos la manera de tener una fiesta agradable de cumpleaños y yo cuidaré de que esta vez no te escapes ─ alzó el índice en actitud admonitoria ─. Nada de escondidas, ni viajes secretos con tu velocidad, ni pulverización de piedras, ¿entendido? ─ luego añadió sin saber el motivo ─. Al menos que yo te acompañe.

─ ¡Logan! ─ exclamó Peter con sorpresa ─. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El lobo rio para después palmearle el hombro.

─Deja tu fiesta en mis manos y te prometo que será inolvidable.

─De acuerdo ─ aceptó el joven sonriendo.

…………………………

Sharon había quedado mortificada después de la discusión pero como dama de modales, hizo a un lado el enojo y se sentó a la mesa a cenar a la hora convenida. La mayoría de los comensales estaba ya ubicada como entró, solo faltaba el Duque, que era el último en llegar por ser el señor de la casa, y Erik, que por lo general llegaba con él. Charles entró finalmente excusando poco apetito para servirse platos livianos pero su amante no lo había seguido esta vez. Era una ausencia extraña para los demás pero no para Sharon, a quien todavía la discusión le calaba la cabeza. Claro que estaba convencida de tener la razón.

─ ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Erik? ─ preguntó a una de las doncellas que se aproximaban a servir.

Charles conservó un hermetismo y solo carraspeó suavemente. Logan lo captó y enarcó una ceja.

─Se encuentra en la biblioteca y se disculpa avisando que no tiene hambre, señora ─ contestó la joven.

Logan y Peter se pusieron tensos. Esa falta de cortesía no era habitual en Erik. Laura estaba entretenida observando cómo Kurt escudriñaba el pan recién horneado y no notó el malestar de los adultos. Sharon simplemente ubicó la servilleta en su falda como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Se sirvió la cena y la velada transcurrió con normalidad. Charles comió poco pero se encargó de llevar nutrientes a su boca, se mantuvo callado y prácticamente no participó de la plática. Una vez retirados los platos, Laura se marchó a dormir ya que era su horario para acostarse, Kurt fue al suyo como todas las noches porque no le agradaba quedarse a la mesa entre tanta gente todavía, Peter se encerró en otra sala para terminar un trabajo que tendría que entregarle al señor Summers al día siguiente, y Logan ofreció a Sharon una partida de naipes. Ella se disculpó y le respondió que necesitaba un rato a solas con su hijo. Charles apenas la miró y el lobo los despidió deseándoles una noche tranquila.

Una vez que Howlett cerró las hojas del comedor para darles intimidad, Sharon apretó una de las manos que su hijo mantenía extendida sobre el mantel.

─Hank me quitó algunas dudas que tenía sobre la gestación masculina en mutantes, hijo ─ habló entre pausas ─. Es hasta finalizar el segundo trimestre que necesitas el acompañamiento de tu pareja, o sea, que dentro de cuatro, cuando lleves siete meses, ya el bebé no correrá más peligro si él… ─ calló a último momento.

─ ¿Si Erik decide marcharse y me quedo solo, madre? ─ terminó él con fastidio.

Sharon ahora le apretó las dos manos. Quería consolarlo y no sabía cómo; en el fondo, lo único que buscaba era que su hijo supiera que podría contar con ella para lo que necesitara.

─No digo que vaya a suceder, Charles, pero sabes de quién estamos hablando.

El Duque se hartó. Por culpa de esa bendita visita a los MacTaggert había sufrido una migraña increíble, había descubierto secretos que no habría deseado descubrir y había discutido con su amante.

─Te leí esta mañana cuando regresaste, madre ─ soltó sin más vueltas. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla ─. Leí lo que Moira te contó, vi la carta que Stryker te entregó y no necesito saber lo que piensas ahora porque Erik nunca te cayó en gracia.

─Entonces, si me leíste, sabes que es un asesino ─ murmuró la dama con bronca contenida.

Charles le retiró las manos y se puso de pie, ya había tenido bastante discordia para una jornada. 

─Que tengas una buena noche, madre, nos veremos por la mañana ─ fue la gélida y cortante despedida.

Sharon no iba a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

─Ya le dejé en claro que su accionar no es bienvenido en esta casa y que lo único que debe retenerlo aquí es la necesidad que tienes para gestar la criatura.

Charles la miró anonadado y volvió a sentarse.

─ ¿Qué dices, madre?

─Lo que me oíste, Charles ─ contestó Sharon cortante ─. Por supuesto que Peter seguirá bajo mi ala, es un muchacho que necesita apoyo y admiro su entereza y ganas de prosperar, pero él, Magneto, no puede seguir viviendo en Westchester.

─ ¿Cómo te tomaste tal atrevimiento? ─ exigió el Duque lívido. 

Su madre continuó imperturbable.

─Solo protejo a esta Casa y el nombre de los Xavier.

─ ¡No! ─ exclamó Charles y fue una de las pocas situaciones en que le alzaba la voz. Esto hizo que Sharon se estremeciera. Al ver que la había asustado, moderó el tono ─. No proteges ni a esta Casa ni a la familia, madre. A la Casa Xavier la protejo yo. Lo único que haces es tratar de alejar a Erik porque le tienes celos, celos de que yo me haya enamorado. Cuando te leí hoy, leí tu corazón, el miedo más íntimo que tienes, y es el perderme. Leí que todo este tiempo alentaste una relación con Moira porque no la veías como competencia, pero Erik, él sí fue un adversario para ti, a tus ojos, en mi corazón. Es una situación absurda la que planteas pero así lo sentiste desde que nací y se profundizó con la muerte de mi padre. Cuando notaste que Erik había ganado mi corazón, lo convertiste en un enemigo y te aterró más porque conocías su identidad. Nunca confiaste en él y ahora que te enseñaron el accionar que tomó para protegernos en Edimburgo…

─ ¡Charles! ─ interrumpió Sharon escandalizada ─. ¿Accionar para protegernos? Ese hombre asesinó con saña y dejó una carta escalofriante. ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

─No, madre, pero sé que lo hizo para que no pudieran hacernos daño.

La dama quedó pasmada.

─Charles Francis Xavier ─ solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando la amonestación era severa ─. Pudiste caer rendido a sus pies, pudiste preñarte fuera del vínculo del matrimonio ─ Charles se mordió el labio y casi le sangró de la furia contenida que sentía ─. Sí, hijo, voy a decirte las cosas como son porque estoy cansada de verte actuar como un plebeyo. Engendraste a esta criatura solo por pasión y capricho, te juntaste con una persona peligrosa, y ahora apruebas su accionar violento ─ Charles estaba tan perplejo que no le respondió y esto le dio pie para continuar ─. Estoy cansada de cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, estoy cansada de velar por el legado de tu padre porque tú, hijo mío, perdiste el rumbo desde que ese hombre llegó a esta casa.

El Duque se puso de pie, moviendo la silla con brusquedad. La miró a los ojos y la furia le saltaba por los poros.

─Gracias, madre ─ fue todo lo que dijo.

Sharon quedó pasmada.

─ ¿Por qué gracias?

─Porque al fin dejaste en evidencia lo que piensas y lo que eres ─ pasó saliva ─. Una persona que solo protege las apariencias de esta Casa. Pobre mi padre ─ suspiró ─. Él no deseaba que protegieras su legado de esta manera. 

Sharon se puso de pie. Al poner en duda su labor para con la obra de su difunto esposo, su hijo la había herido en lo más profundo, y esto le dio pie para comprobar con esta actitud la peligrosa influencia que Magneto tenía sobre él. Se masajeó las manos para aplacar los nervios.

Charles seguía enojado.

─Y para que sepas, este hijo engendrado fuera del vínculo matrimonial como tanto te mortifica, será el heredero de todos estos bienes. Lo educaré con su otro padre y te guste o no, recibirá también su influencia. Buenas noches ─ cortó y abandonó el comedor.

Sharon quedó tan aturdida como furiosa. En pocas ocasiones y eran escasas las personas que habían conseguido hacerle perder la compostura como ahora.

…………………..

Hola. Hay drama pero espero que confíen en mí y que no odien demasiado a Sharon. Espero que les haya gustado. 

Besitos

Midhiel


	19. XIX

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y este capítulo será mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para @Amore290. 

XIX

Charles se retiró a descansar. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, no encontró a Erik allí. Pensó que sería lo mejor porque no estaba de ánimo para seguir discutiendo, se aseó, se puso un camisón holgado y se metió en la cama. Tardó en conciliar el sueño porque seguía ofuscado hasta que finalmente se durmió. Pero fue un sueño liviano y despertó en medio de la madrugada cuando Erik entró. Charles no se movió de su sitio, solo abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y parpadeó al sentir la luz tenue de la única vela que su amante había encendido.

Erik entró en el vestidor para cambiarse llevando el candelero y volviendo así a dejarlo en tinieblas. Luego salió y cuando Charles se mordía el labio esperando sentir su cuerpo caliente acostarse junto al suyo, se retiró del dormitorio. Seguía tan enojado como el Duque y prefería dormir en alguna habitación aislada. 

Charles se revolvió en las sábanas. Seguía tenso y cansado. Después de media hora recién pudo volver a dormirse y siguió teniendo un sueño liviano e intranquilo.

A la hora del desayuno, los comensales se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y seguía faltando Erik. Logan comentó que lo había visto salir temprano a cabalgar porque él mismo se había despertado al amanecer porque después del desayuno tenía que regresar a Edimburgo por negocios. Peter estaba nervioso porque no había podido terminar el trabajo y sabía que Summers lo regañaría, Laura, en cambio, se sentía orgullosa porque había concluido el suyo en tiempo y forma.

Kurt no opinaba pero lo intrigaba lo que ellos contaban sobre los deberes y estudios. Le fascinaban las láminas que encontraba en los libros y se estaba planteando el aprender a leer también.

Sharon no inició ninguna plática y solo comió en silencio. Acabado el peculiar desayuno, Logan se despidió para partir a la ciudad. Charles se retiró a su despacho para estar tranquilo y porque sabía que allí nadie lo interrumpiría y Peter se encerró en la biblioteca para ver si podría adelantar un poco más de su trabajo antes de que llegara el maestro.

A media mañana, Charles, contra su deseo, fue interrumpido porque acababa de arribar el coronel Stryker solicitando platicar con Logan, y como Howlett no estaba, él debía atenderlo como señor de Westchester. El Duque cerró suspicaz el libro que estaba leyendo y salió a recibirlo.

El coronel lo aguardaba en la sala de visitas. Ya le habían acercado té y algunos bocadillos. Sin embargo, él no había tocado ni el plato ni la taza y cuando Charles entró, lo encontró observando el jardín que ya empezaba a mostrar señales del otoño, a través del ventanal.

─Buenos días, coronel.

Stryker giró y se acercó al Duque para estrecharle la mano. Charles lo invitó a sentarse en unos sillones mullidos alrededor de la mesita donde estaba servido el té. 

─ ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, coronel? ─ interrogó cuando ya estuvieron los dos ubicados. 

El militar alzó un bocadillo. No comía cuando estaba en servicio pero el viaje hasta Westchester le había dado hambre así que decidió hacer una excepción.

─Necesitaba preguntarle al señor Howlett por el socio que llevó a Edimburgo la misma noche en que el doctor Trask fue asesinado ─ respondió simple y directo. Se metió el bocadillo en la boca y lo tragó antes de añadir ─. Previne ayer a su madre sobre la presencia de Magneto en Edimburgo un mes atrás. Hoy recibí informes de que esa misma noche el señor Howlett llegó a la ciudad a la madrugada con un desconocido al que presentó como socio suyo en las colonias y según tengo entendido, el señor Howlett no posee ningún socio en su negocio.

Charles frunció el ceño. Stryker estaba soltando insinuaciones peligrosas. Lo leyó de una pasada y descubrió que esta misma mañana, después de recibir esta información de uno de los centinelas que habían custodiado la ciudad esa noche, el coronel comenzó a perfilar la idea de ese desconocido como el asesino y estaba recopilando pruebas para incriminar a Logan y establecer algún nexo con Magneto. Sería difícil por la posición social del lobo pero el militar era un hombre tenaz cuando se trataba de esclarecer crímenes cometidos por mutantes.

─Sí, coronel, mi madre quedó muy afectada con la carta que usted le enseñó, que no corresponde que vea una dama ─ amonestó con tono gélido ─. En cuanto a Howlett, sí, tiene un socio en las colonias, que se alojó aquí en Westchester un par de semanas. 

─Siento haber afectado a su madre ─ se disculpó Stryker aunque no sentía culpa porque a sus ojos había alertado a la dama para protegerla ─. ¿Podría decirme el nombre de ese socio?

─Yo no me involucro en los negocios de mi amigo ─ fue la respuesta poco amigable del Duque ─. Solo lo llamábamos por su nombre de pila: George. 

─Como Su Majestad, nuestro ilustre Rey ─ observó el militar para romper el hielo.

Charles le concedió una sonrisa para distenderse. 

─Es una pena que haya hecho este viaje para ver al señor Howlett inútilmente porque justo esta mañana partió otra vez hacia Edimburgo ─ agregó ─. Es extraño que no se hayan cruzado por el camino.

─Vine a caballo solo y suelo utilizar senderos alternativos ─ respondió Stryker ─. Me sirve para relajarme y también para estudiar caminos que puedan haber servido de guarida a forajidos.

─Espero que no haya hallado ninguna madriguera de maleantes cerca de Westchester.

─Ninguna, Lord Xavier. Usted y su madre pueden descansar tranquilos.

Charles le sonrió otra vez. Stryker acabó otro bocadillo y bebió un sorbo del té.

─ ¿Le afectó cuando su madre le comentó ayer que Magneto había asesinado a Trask en Edimburgo? ─ interrogó el coronel en un tono casual.

Charles intuía su método: crear un ambiente tranquilo para que el interrogado se sintiera cómodo y hablara con libertad comunicando más de lo que debía comunicar. Sin embargo, el Duque no iba a caer en la trampa y eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

─No me asustó porque en Westchester contamos con protección suficiente ─ se jactó y cruzó las piernas en pose arrogante ─. Pero sí me sorprendió que ese mutante hubiese viajado hasta Edimburgo. También me sonaron muchas preguntas: ¿por qué asesinó al doctor Trask? ─ preguntó punzante ─. ¿Por qué lo eligió como su blanco?

─Es algo que tendré que averiguar ─ fue la respuesta escueta de Stryker.

Charles lo miró intensamente.

─Tengo entendido que Magneto elige sus blancos entre humanos que hayan lastimado a los mutantes. ¿No se preguntó qué asunto podría haberlo empujado a matar al doctor? ¿Habrá dañado el doctor a algún mutante?

El coronel estudió al Duque con desconfianza. Ese noble y estirado aristócrata estaba buscando una excusa que justificara el asesinato perpetrado por ese demonio. ¿Acaso se sentía atraído hacia los mutantes? Charles, con su influencia, podía conseguir los medios necesarios para proteger a esa gente si se lo proponía. Stryker tenía un entrenamiento de sabueso que lo hacía sospechar de todos y la pregunta de Charles le produjo aprensión. 

Charles estaba leyéndolo telepáticamente y comprendió todo lo que el coronel pensaba y sospechaba. No le gustaba abusar de su poder pero entendió que en esta situación necesitaba ser drástico. Vio que Stryker había dicho la verdad: esa mañana había interrogado al centinela que le contó lo que había ocurrido con total inocencia, el coronel estableció el nexo y se apresuró a viajar a Westchester sin avisar a nadie. Actuaba de esta manera impulsiva cuando seguía una pista importante. Había cabalgado solo y no había dejado registro escrito del testimonio del guardia así que Charles le borró de la memoria el interrogatorio para evaporar la sospecha de la conexión que había establecido entre Logan, la existencia de ese supuesto socio canadiense y el asesinato de Trask esa noche. Después lo convenció de que Magneto ya había dejado Escocia hacía tiempo y le ordenó que regresara a Edimburgo enseguida.

El coronel sintió la intromisión mental como un sueño del que uno despierta con sensaciones extrañas pero sin recordar nada, y por un instante mantuvo una mirada vacua. 

Charles aprovechó para ponerse de pie y despedirlo.

─Le prometo que el año que viene lo invitaré a la fiesta anual, coronel ─ le pasó la mano ─. Fue muy cortés de su parte haber venido hasta Westchester para disculparse por enseñarle esa carta a mi madre y pedirme una invitación ─ con esto le creó al militar la excusa perfecta de su visita.

─Claro… por supuesto ─ tartamudeó Stryker atontado y se la estrechó.

─Ella quedó afectada pero va a recuperarse ─ reprochó Charles con tranquilidad ─. Reconozco que su intención fue buena pero le pido que en un futuro le ahorre a mi madre evidencia violenta de crímenes, por favor ─ añadió con sarcasmo.

Stryker apenas asintió. Estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que había abandonado esa mañana su trabajo para viajar al campo a pedir disculpas y solicitar que lo invitaran a la fiesta de los Xavier el año siguiente. Le pareció absurdo pero era lo que sentía que había hecho.

Charles lo guio hacia la salida y, caballerosamente, esperó a que los mozos regresaran con el caballo para aguardar a que montara y se marchara de Westchester. Después entró y volvió a la sala para sentarse junto a la mesa con la taza de té y los bocadillos, que Stryker había dejado. Se masajeó las sienes con los dedos porque aunque no se trataba de la migraña aguda del día anterior, comenzaba a sentir un dolor leve en la zona, producto del esfuerzo mental que había hecho. Cerró los ojos para despejar la cabeza y enseguida captó la mente de Erik bajo el vano de la puerta. Abrió los parpados.

─Vi que llegaba un jinete cuando cabalgaba por el bosque y regresé enseguida ─ explicó Magneto a modo de excusa ─. No entré en la casa pero estuve vigilando hasta que lo vi partir. Tú lo despediste, Charles. ¿Quién era?

─El coronel William Stryker, capitán de la patrulla anti mutante en Escocia ─ respondió el Duque con un tono áspero y recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo para mirarlo a los ojos ─. Vino para interrogar a Logan porque descubrió que entró en Edimburgo la noche en que asesinaron a Trask ─ la voz le tembló al mencionar el verbo en plural, no quería acusarlo pero Magneto sabía que lo culpaba ─. Me preguntó por el socio que había traído de las colonias ─ Erik entró con paso pausado y se recargó contra una pared. Por la discusión no se atrevía a sentarse frente a él ─. Le seguí el juego y antes de que partiera, le borré la conexión que había establecido entre Logan y tú, y lo convencí de que ya estás lejos de Escocia.

─Por eso estás tan cansado ─ observó Magneto y recién se acercó a la mesita. Se sirvió uno de los bocadillos ─. Eso quiere decir que ese militar ya no nos seguirá acosando.

─ ¿No te das cuenta, Erik? ─ reprochó Charles con enfado ─. Usé mi poder para manipular a un hombre que solo hacía su trabajo. Desordené su mente y cambié sus recuerdos. 

─ ¿Me estás culpando? ─ inquirió Magneto a la defensiva. Después bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón que el coronel había ocupado. Miró a su amante a los ojos, hastiado de seguir distanciados ─. Te agradezco lo que hiciste y comprendo lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido para ti usar tu poder para controlar a alguien. Comprendo tu ética, Charles, y aunque no la comparto en ciertos puntos, la admiro.

El Duque no respondió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Erik continuó.

─Antes de llegar aquí, yo tenía una vida con errores como el hecho de dejar por temporadas a mi hijo para cumplir misiones. Tú no apruebas lo que hacía, yo sostengo mis razones pero no quiero discutir de eso ahora.

─ ¿Cuál es el punto, Erik? ─ reclamó Charles con brusquedad y sin abrir los ojos.

─El punto es que en parte tienes razón.

Ahora el Duque sí los abrió para mirarlo con asombro.

Erik sonrió, pero no era un gesto de triunfo sino de ternura.

─Ayer fui duro al decir que ustedes, los nobles, asesinan con la indiferencia. Es cierto, he visto que la mayoría se lava las manos pero tú no lo haces, Charles. No comparto tu pacifismo porque me parece una visión idealista, que también podríamos discutir hasta el cansancio ─ añadió rápido antes de que su amante le replicara ─. Pero soy consciente de que deseas ayudar. Ayer me mofé de lo que me prometiste porque estaba disgustado pero en realidad admiro tu generosidad y me parece factible comenzar a construir algo a partir de tu propuesta. Cuando hoy salí a cabalgar, estuve pensando en la manera de ponerme en contacto con algunos de mis acólitos, aquellos de más confianza que no me traicionarían por nada del mundo.

─La discusión no se debió a lo certero de mi propuesta ─ le recordó Charles con frialdad ─, sino a que aprovechaste el secuestro de Laura para cumplir con una misión de la que yo, ingenuamente, pensé que habías desistido. Me la confesaste el regresar pero recién ayer tomé dimensión del asunto ─ suspiró con cansancio.

Magneto se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Tenía tristeza en la mirada.

─ ¿Te da miedo quién soy? ─ preguntó aprensivo ─. ¿Me temiste, Charles?

─No sé ─ contestó el Duque confundido y se levantó.

─Jamás te haría daño y es un juramento que sostendré con mi vida ─ prometió Magneto convencido y se puso de pie ─. Charles, por favor. Escucha ─ quiso apoyarle cariñosamente la mano en el cuello pero el Duque suspiró profundo y desistió ─. Cuando me conociste sabías quién era yo. Desconozco qué rumores exactamente habrás oído antes sobre mí pero puedo imaginar algunos: desde que era el demonio en persona hasta que mato despiadadamente y por placer. Sin embargo, confiaste en mí, no en la persona de los rumores escalofriantes sino en el hombre que se alojó en tu casa. Aquí sentí una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y tú, Charles, fuiste quien me la transmitía sin darte cuenta. Construimos nuestra relación desde la base de que conocíamos la identidad del otro. Comprendo cuán duro pudo ser ver ayer esa carta a través de tu madre, o el escenario que le describieron del cadáver, pero siempre supiste quién era y para qué me había acercado a Edimburgo.

─Sí, supongo que el problema es mi idealismo ─ contestó Charles con sequedad.

Erik volvió a sentarse apesadumbrado.

─Ayer cuando discutí con tu madre, ella me echó de Westchester porque me sentía indigno de ti ─ confesó con la voz trémula del dolor y la bronca ─. Estaba furioso con ella porque me demostró que las personas que amo me temen.

─ ¿No es eso lo que buscas al dejar tu sello? ─ cuestionó Charles con rudeza y después suavizó el tono ─. Dejas esas cartas particulares para que te teman, ¿no es así?

─Mis enemigos, Charles, no la gente que me importa.

El Duque se sentó de cuenta nueva. La ligera migraña ya le había pasado pero igual se frotó la frente.

─Asesinas con más violencia de la necesaria y escribes cartas y las sellas con la sangre de las víctimas, ¿cómo no vas a causar terror? ─ hizo un alto para leerlo o, al menos, percibir sus emociones. Erik sintió la intromisión porque Charles le envió un calor para consolarlo mientras lo hacía, y parpadeó ─. Leo que la discusión con mi madre y después conmigo te hizo pensar que asustas a los que amas. Pensaste en Peter, si acaso te teme ─ su amante no le contestó pero su mirada fue elocuente ─. Peter te adora y admira ─ confirmó ─. Te ve como a su héroe y a sus ojos salvaste a su amiga y protegiste a Logan, que es su gran amigo. 

─ ¿Qué hay de ti?

─Al ver lo que vi, te desconocí.

Erik gimió y no era una persona que se emocionara fácilmente. Desesperado, fue a arrodillarse junto a Charles, lo tomó de las manos y lo miró. El Duque estaba llorando y él tenía los ojos acuosos.

─Lehnsherr es mi apellido, Charles ─ confesó desde el alma ─. Tú me acogiste en esta casa y te entregaste por completo a mí sin siquiera reclamarme mi verdadero nombre. Tanta confianza pusiste en mí y siento que la manché con lo que hice esa noche. Me llamo Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

─ ¿Para qué me dices esto? ─ preguntó Charles, llorando, porque no le encontraba el sentido.

─No entiendes ─ suspiró ─. Yo fui Erik Magnus Lehnsherr hasta el día en que asesinaron a mi familia, Charles. A partir de ese momento me convertí en Magneto y solo usé “Erik” cuando necesitaba esconder mi identidad entre inocentes, por ejemplo, al llegar a esta casa. Nunca pronuncié otra vez mi nombre completo hasta ahora porque no fue hasta ahora que sentí que volvía a ser la persona que era antes. Todo este tiempo que me hice llamar Magneto y asesiné, torturé y sellé cartas con la sangre de mis víctimas, ese Erik Lehnsherr se perdía más y más en mi pasado. Sin embargo, en este instante, junto a ti, vuelvo a ser esa persona.

─ ¿Qué hay de Magneto?

─No lo siento cuando estoy contigo, en esta casa, con mi familia ─ respondió con sinceridad.

─Pero en cualquier otro lugar o ante otras personas podría regresar.

Erik le acarició las manos mientras lo seguía mirando fijo.

─Te entregaste a mí y aceptaste que me entregara a ti sabiendo quién era. No puedes cambiarme, Charles. Pero con tu generosidad me estás demostrando que hay otra salida ─ bajó la cabeza para concentrarse y la alzó ─. A partir de hoy quiero que trabajemos juntos en tu propuesta: yo me pondré en contacto con una mutante de suma confianza y tú comenzarás a preparar tu propiedad en Irlanda para acoger mutantes. Los ayudaremos, Charles, ayudaremos los dos a nuestra gente y será un paso más importante que simplemente vengarlos.

El Duque seguía con las emociones a flor de piel y lo leyó. Percibió su sinceridad y el compromiso que ya Erik había asumido. Esto lo conmovió.

─ ¿Te pondrás en contacto con una mutante de tu confianza? ─ preguntó para cerciorarse de que ese sería el plan.

Magneto creyó que eran celos y aclaró.

─Es una gran amiga de años, viuda y entregada a la causa y a la memoria de su esposo.

─ ¿Qué poder tiene?

─Es telépata como tú.

─Eso va a ser interesante ─ contestó Charles y se secó las lágrimas.

─Esta misma tarde comenzaremos a trabajar en ello y perdón ─ suspiró Erik arrepentido ─. El prejuicio que tengo hacia la nobleza me hizo decir cosas que no merecías oír, Charles. Te traté de indiferente cuando has hecho tanto por mí, por Peter y por la causa.

─Muchos nobles te han decepcionado, supongo.

─Demasiados, viajé mucho y vi el sufrimiento de la gente simple a causa del maltrato o indiferencia de la nobleza; a mí, en más de una ocasión, gente que lo único valioso que tenía era un apellido de prosapia me despreció por ser plebeyo ─ bufó y se puso de pie ─. Conozco a varios de ustedes: Lord Worthington, a quien tal vez tú también conozcas, es un colaborador incansable de la causa.

─ ¿Lord Warren Worthington? ─ se sorprendió Charles porque no se esperaba que fuera un mutante ─. Me lo crucé en la Corte y alguno que otro evento social en Londres. ¿Pero él te traicionó o por qué sientes recelos hacia mi clase a través de él?

─Todo lo contrario ─ respondió Erik y volvió a sentarse ─. Es uno de los pocos acólitos a los que le confiaría mi vida. Me ayudó dándome alojamiento, me sirvió de nexo en incontables ocasiones y es fiel a la causa porque su hijo es mutante como nosotros.

─Creo que vi al jovencito en alguna ocasión ─ trató el Duque de hacer memoria.

─Bien, el padre no es un problema sino el hijo ─ suspiró ─. Ese jovencito estirado es el mutante que rompió el corazón de Peter. Mi hijo no me ha dicho mucho pero parece que lo despreció y él quedó muy desilusionado. Imagina al ser su padre cómo me siento al pensar que Peter le entregó su cuerpo y corazón, y fue traicionado por ese noblecito socarrón.

─ ¿Por eso tienes prejuicios hacia nosotros?

─No solo por eso, pero tú eres la excepción, Charles. 

─Pienso que mi madre te los habrá acrecentado ayer con un motivo válido.

Magneto rio enseñando la dentadura y con esa risa le demostró a su amante que no le guardaba rencor a Sharon.

Charles no rio porque quedó meditando. Pensó en la discusión que había tenido él con su madre y en la previa que ella había sostenido con Erik. De alguna manera Sharon iba a tener que aceptar su relación de una buena vez y comprender que Erik había llegado a Westchester para quedarse. El Duque pensó que si en lugar de seguir enfadado con ella platicaban, tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Tenía sus dudas porque su madre era una persona obstinada con sus ideas, bueno, Charles había heredado ese carácter ya sea por la sangre o la crianza, así que podía entenderla pero no apoyarla. Sin embargo, tenían que dialogar.

Erik ya estaba de mejor ánimo y sin dejar de sonreír, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─Siempre confiaste en mí, Charles, aun sabiendo quién era.

El Duque olvidó a su madre para enfocarse en él.

─Ya te dije una vez que leí tu corazón y vi tu bondad. Eres mucho más que ese monstruo asesino ─ suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ─. Esa persona es en quien te convierte la rabia y sed de venganza que te quedaron desde tu tragedia, pero tu verdadera esencia es este hombre que tengo ante mí: el hombre que elegí amar, ese eres tú.

Erik quedó conmovido. Bajó la cabeza y jugó con los dedos. Sintió que era cierto lo que decía porque en el fondo, él peleaba una guerra para proteger a los mutantes pero también extrañaba la paz de una familia tranquila, la que Charles le estaba devolviendo. Además, desde que llegara a Westchester, esa obsesión por el éxito de sus misiones se había diluido y todavía recordaba la compasión extraña que había sentido al encontrarse cara a cara con Trask. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca que tenían que probar el método del Duque y buscar una solución pacífica.

─Te dije que mientras cabalgaba pensé cómo ponerme en contacto con estos acólitos, recordé a Warren Worthington, no sin maldecirlo por lo que ocurrió entre su hijo y el mío, y pensé que ese jovencito insolente había actuado así con Peter por su posición social, recordé que Lord Worthington es un aritócrata como tú y allí me di cuenta de que podrías ser el nexo para que me comunique con él. 

Charles abrió los ojos como platos. 

─ ¿No sería peligroso? ─ se frotó el vientre por instinto porque pensó en la protección de su hijo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era absurdo porque Erik jamás los arriesgaría ─. Perdón, lo siento. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

─Dijiste que conociste en algunas ocasiones a Lord Worthington. ¿No hay manera de que pudieras escribirle? Tal vez para proponerle algún encuentro de negocios, no sé.

─Logan desea expandir su negocio al resto de Gran Bretaña y Lord Worthington podría ser un nexo para comerciar en Londres.

─ ¿Podrías escribirle para interceder por él? ─ pidió Magneto con esperanza.

─Sí, por supuesto. Platicaría con Logan antes pero estoy convencido de que aceptará.

─Bien, cuando redactes esa carta, que debe ser de tu pluma, yo te dictaré el contenido ─ Charles se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo con curiosidad.

─No te preocupes, el tema será la ayuda comercial para Howlett, pero la forma en que estará redactada esconderá la clave ─ su amante quedó más confundido y Erik tuvo que aclarar ─. Me comunico por un sistema de códigos, Charles: dentro del segundo párrafo del texto utilizo la inicial de cada palabra para formar una frase, solo mis acólitos más cercanos conocen el método y ellos son Worthington y Emma.

─ ¿Emma?

─Emma Frost, la viuda mutante de la que te hablé.

Charles asintió y Erik añadió.

─Fue ella quien me habló de Howlett y así pude llegar hasta esta casa buscando ayuda para mi hijo. De cierta forma, a ella le debo el haberte conocido ─ sonrió.

El Duque encauzó la plática hacia el tópico principal.

─Entonces, me dictarás el segundo párrafo para dejar tu mensaje. Algo breve, supongo, pero directo y claro.

─Sí, le ordenaré que envíe a Emma a Westchester. 

Charles asintió aunque se guardó para sí los celos que le provocaba la idea de tener a esa desconocida bajo su techo.

Erik suspiró.

─También debería ordenarle a Worthington que venga, pero no quiero que Peter se cruce con él y recuerde a ese jovencito. Mejor que permanezca en su casa.

─Entiendo ─ contestó el Duque y para concluir decidió ─. Se lo comentaré a Logan cuando regrese esta tarde y podríamos redactar la carta mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo estipulas que tardará Worthington en contactarse con esa Emma y ella viajar hasta aquí?

Erik sonrió, así que “esa Emma” sí le provocaba celos.

─Tardará un par de meses, no más de eso.

Charles se miró el vientre pensando que en dos ya estaría entrando en el quinto mes y se vería abultado, y él tal vez no tan atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas justo cuando Erik se levantaba y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se inclinaba en su sillón y le plantaba un beso. Se habían reconciliado de la discusión y todavía no habían hecho las paces como correspondía. Se besaron apasionadamente, saboreando los labios y jadeando suavemente. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza porque el distanciamiento lo había encendido. Entre chasquidos, apenas separaron las bocas para que Charles murmurara.

─Falta una hora para que llamen al almuerzo.

─Eso nos da tiempo de sobra para subir ─ musitó Erik, atrapándole los labios ─. Tu recámara es el lugar ideal para sellar la paz.

─Ahora es tuya también ─ le recordó Charles. Se levantó rápido y Erik se levantó con él. Subieron ligero los peldaños. Llegaron a la alcoba y se desnudaron uno al otro para después yacer en la cama y hacerse el amor.

Sharon pasaba cerca de la escalera cuando oyó el ruido y la ligereza de los pasos de ambos al subir. Comprendió que se habían reconciliado. Pensó que eso le sentaría saludablemente a su hijo y a su nieto. Sin embargo, la carta todavía le provocaba escalofríos y Erik había revelado a través de esa misiva quién era realmente. Sintió que era una pena que Charles siguiera enceguecido con él.

………………………

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que en el próximo habrá más Wolvesilver. 

Besitos y gracias por leer

Midhiel


	20. XX

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz, tu sitio tiene historias Wolvesilver maravillosas. 

XX

El señor Summers amonestó a Peter por no terminar el trabajo y le dejó más tarea antes de marcharse a media mañana. El muchacho refunfuñó entre dientes y antes del almuerzo, en lugar de poder distenderse en el jardín como Laura, tuvo que regresar a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando. Kurt estaba allí, observando con fascinación las figuras fantásticas de un bestiario. Las ilustraciones estaban elaboradas con muchos detalles y tenían colores vivos. 

Peter se sentó frente a él, sacó su tintero, su pluma y soltó una maldición en polaco cuando volcó unas cuantas gotas de tinta en la hoja donde tenía ya media carilla escrita. Kurt bajó el libro para mirarlo con interés. Lo vio de mal humor pero había una figura que lo estaba obsesionando en el libro y necesitaba saber qué estaba escrito debajo de ella. Con timidez, le pidió que le leyera.

Peter hizo a un lado la hoja manchada y alzó el volumen.

─Aquí dice que ese animal se llama “lupus,” y por la descripción parece un lobo.

─Se ve atemorizante ─ suspiró Kurt.

─La mayoría de los animales que aparecen en estos libros suelen ser así ─ explicó Peter y le devolvió el compendio ─. Donde tú vivías debía haber varios porque los lobos pueblan los bosques germanos, ¿no?

─Ja y parecen perros grandes. Los lobos me causaban miedo con esos colmillos, parecen bestias.

Peter sonrió y sin saber por qué, acotó.

─ ¡Vamos! Logan no parece ninguna bestia y hasta es guapo.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos. Peter también los abrió y se llevó la mano a la boca como si quisiera tragarse esa oración y no haberla pronunciado nunca. Quedó tan sorprendido que empujó con el codo el tintero y esta vez se volcó completo sobre la hoja. Vociferó otra maldición en su lengua materna al tiempo que Kurt desaparecía y aparecía trayendo un paño, agua y jabón.

Peter quedó de una pieza.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Kurt se encogió de hombros asustado y sorprendido de su poder. Su compañero tomó el paño, lo empapó con agua y jabón, escurrió y comenzó a frotar la mesa. Kurt fue y volvió con otro lienzo para ayudarlo.

─En serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ─ insistió Peter. Mojó con más agua y jabón y soltó un bufido cuando notó que la mancha comenzaba a salir del roble. Su hoja estaba perdida pero no quería sacrificar la mesa ─. Yo me manejo rápido pero uso puertas. En cambio aquí la puerta sigue cerrada. ¿Pasaste a través de las paredes?

Kurt asintió con miedo. Notaba que el asombro del joven era genuino, sin una pizca de burla o pánico, pero él estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se escandalizaran.

─No sé, a veces solo lo deseo y lo hago. Quise traer elementos para limpiar y lo hice.

─Tu poder es mejor que el mío ─ suspiró Peter admirado─. Yo me muevo rápido, muy rápido, pero tengo que abrir puertas, ventanas, sortear cualquier obstáculo, tú, por el contrario, los sorteaste a todos sin tocarlos.

El muchacho azul se encogió de hombros. Para él no era asombroso, solo le ocurría.

Peter estaba tan entusiasmado que olvidó su tarea y pensó en un plan.

─ ¿Qué me dices si después del almuerzo nos escapamos al bosque, no vamos a alejarnos que hay que cuidarse de extraños y curiosos, y ahí probamos nuestros poderes?

─Nein ─ negó Kurt rápidamente. No quería saber nada de esconderse, escaparse y probar lo que a él lo disgustaba. Además no deseaba traer problemas a los dueños de casa, que podrían preocuparse con su ausencia y la de Peter.

Pero su compañero era insistente.

─ ¡Vamos, Kurt! No haríamos nada malo y yo jamás te metería en problemas. Lo hice hasta no hace mucho ─ se frotó la nuca ─. Meterme en problemas, pero ya aprendí y ahora soy responsable.

─En otra ocasión ─ replicó Kurt ─. Además tienes tarea que hacer ─ señaló la hoja arruinada.

Peter perdió su buen humor. Recordó la tarea, la hoja que tendría que reponer porque llevaba más de media carilla cuando se le manchó, y suspiró con desgano. 

El joven cerúleo, notando que si seguía allí lo desconcentraría, cerró el libro y se levantó para guardarlo en el estante de donde lo había tomado.

─Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Peter. Ya otro día nos divertiremos con nuestros poderes.

─Está bien.

Kurt salió y cerró la puerta. Peter soltó otro suspiro más profundo y se acomodó en la silla. Ahora que se quedaba solo, recordó que había nombrado a Logan guapo. Era comprensible, trató de justificar, si se trataba de su amigo y había hecho tanto para ayudarlo a salir adelante. Que lo considerara guapo podía deberse al espíritu generoso que Howlett tenía, pero sabía que cuando lo comparó con la figura del bestiario, lo había dicho porque lo consideraba realmente apuesto. Peter se frotó los ojos. Apuesto había sido Warren, un completo idiota fanfarrón pero gallardo. Logan no, Logan era su amigo y no podía ser alguien atractivo. ¿O sí?

Lo interrumpió la campanilla para anunciar el almuerzo. Peter acomodó sus cosas para seguir estudiando más tarde y partió hacia el comedor.

…………………

Sharon fue la primera en llegar al comedor y sentarse. Peter entró poco después y más tarde Kurt y Laura. Charles y Erik fueron los últimos, cada uno con una mirada de alegría enigmática. Mientras se servían los platos, llegó la encomienda de Hank con el medicamento para su amigo y el Duque lo guardó para llevarlo a su despacho más tarde y tenerlo allí. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. Sharon no dejó vislumbrar ninguna emoción aunque por dentro la presencia de Magneto a la mesa la exasperaba. Charles podía sentir la mente inquieta de su madre y como no estaba dispuesto a disgustarse, la bloqueó. Además, la reconciliación con su amante lo hacía ver su enfado hacia ella desde otra óptica y se daba cuenta de que lo único que invadía a Sharon era el miedo. Tendrían que platicar tranquilos en algún momento.

Acabados los postres, cada uno se retiró a seguir con sus tareas pero Charles le pidió a su madre que permanecieran los dos para jugar a los naipes. Sharon comprendió a qué se debía el pedido y ordenó que le alcanzaran el mazo. Barajó y entregó las cartas a su hijo, todo bajo un estricto silencio. El Duque tampoco habló y recién comentó al alzar un naipe del juego sobre la mesa.

─Esta mañana vino el coronel Stryker y le hice saber lo disgustado que me dejó por haberte enseñado esa carta, madre, quedaste muy afectada y fue inapropiado.

─Me afectó, Charles, pero entendí que lo hizo para prevenirme ─ respondió Sharon seria y concentrada en sus cartas.

─De igual forma, no correspondía que te la enseñase.

─A veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas cuando la situación lo amerita ─ contestó la dama misteriosa.

Charles decidió ser frontal.

─Madre, no soy ningún ingenuo, sé quién es el hombre que amo y entiendo tu temor perfectamente ─ ella suspiró con hastío y ubicó sus naipes sobre la mesa, boca abajo, para interrumpir el juego ─. Pero confío en mi poder y cada vez que leo a Erik, leo su verdadero ser. No es el monstruo que creíamos y aunque nos cueste entender porque nunca pasamos por situaciones de indefensión ni violencia, hace lo que hace para proteger a su gente, que es la mía también: los mutantes.

─Que lo justifiques con tanto esmero solo me demuestra que tengo razón ─ reafirmó Sharon su postura con autoridad ─. Eres inteligente pero en esta ocasión los sentimientos te nublaron la razón. Desgraciadamente nos estás exponiendo a todos, yo puedo defenderme y tú, llegado el momento lo harás también, pero ¿qué hay de tu hijo? ─ le miró el vientre.

El Duque apoyó la mano sobre él.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que Erik puede lastimar a nuestro hijo? ─ increpó, tratando de controlar el tono.

Sharon desvió el tema para no contestarle.

─ ¿Para qué vino el coronel esta mañana? ─ alzó sus cartas nuevamente.

─Buscaba a Logan para hacerle algunas preguntas ─ contestó Charles rápido y aclaró ─. Yo se las respondí y le borré la conexión que Stryker estaba estableciendo entre Logan y Erik y la muerte del doctor Trask.

─O sea mentiste y abusaste de tu poder ─ sentenció su madre con severidad ─. Además, con ese acto conseguiste que el crimen de ese científico quedara impune, obstruiste la justicia, Charles.

Eran acusaciones demasiado duras y el Duque tomó aliento para sosegarse antes de contestar cortante y escueto.

─Protegí a los que me importan.

─ ¡Por favor, Charles! ─ Sharon perdió la paciencia ─. Si vas a ligarte a ese sujeto, al menos conserva tu esencia, ya hablas como él, usas las excusas increíbles que él utiliza, y no me vengas con que eso te salió del corazón.

Charles dejó las cartas, exasperado. Se había esmerado por complacer a su madre, crear un clima cordial y dialogar de forma civilizada. Pero el asunto no estaba yendo a buen puerto.

─ ¿Cuál es tu propósito, madre? ¿Sigues empecinada con que Erik se marche de aquí? Y si lo hace después de pasar los meses necesarios para acompañarme, ¿cómo piensas convivir con él hasta que yo entre en el séptimo? ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentiría perdiendo a quien amo? ¿Cómo imaginas que crecerá tu nieto sin su otro padre? Quieres tomar a Peter bajo tu ala, ¿qué crees que sentirá ese joven hacia ti además de resentimiento si alejas a su padre, lo único que le queda de su familia? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias o solo tratas de recordar una y otra vez la carta de ayer?

─Eres un insolente.

─No, solo quiero que me respondas a esas preguntas para entenderte.

─Es a ti a quien no entiendo ─ insistió Sharon con turbación ─. Estás buscando formar un hogar con un asesino.

─Siempre supe quién era Erik y tú también lo supiste ─ masculló el Duque con bronca helada.

─Sí, por eso hice de todo por hacerte entrar en razón y no me hiciste caso ─ suspiró la dama con furia y le miró el vientre ─. Seguiste con tu obstinación hasta preñarte.

─ ¡No dejaré que insultes a mi hijo, madre! ─ alzó Charles la voz, perdiendo la paciencia ─. Ayer fui demasiado clemente. 

Sharon sintió un horrible remordimiento. No había sido su intención zaherir a su nieto, ella estaba ilusionada con su llegada y feliz de que su hijo al fin se lo diera; era el otro padre quien la disgustaba, Erik, Magneto. Humillada, suavizó el tono.

─Perdón, Charles. Sabes cuánto adoro a esa criatura ─ trató de remediar en tono conciliador ─. Me da miedo Magneto, demasiado, y tenerlo bajo este techo, saber que duermes cada noche a su lado y pasas gran parte del día con él, imaginar que educará a este niño inocente que esperas ─ suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos, afectada ─. Me costó aceptar la relación de ustedes, Dios sabe que tuve las mejores intenciones, pero ayer quedó claro que por más amor que le brindes, siempre será un asesino.

El Duque tenía los ojos vidriosos. Pasó saliva y después la tomó de la mano. Sharon no rechazó el gesto.

─Madre, solo te pido que confíes en mi poder cuando te digo que leo su corazón. Tus temores están bien fundados y expresan el amor que nos guardas a mí y a tu nieto. Sin embargo, ahora todo será diferente porque le enseñé a Erik otro camino para proteger a los mutantes sin recurrir a la violencia.

Sharon lo miró a los ojos. Ella también tenía lágrimas. Suspiró con impotencia. Charles le apretó más la mano.

─Solo te ruego confianza, madre ─ continuó con la voz trémula pero el tono decidido ─. Es cierto que estoy enamorado de él, locamente enamorado, mas sé lo que estoy haciendo. No confiabas en Erik meses atrás y estabas convencida de que llegado el caso me abandonaría, pero él regresó y juró quedarse conmigo para siempre. El hombre que volvió para formar una familia a mi lado es el verdadero Erik. No temas al asesino que te enseñaron ayer, piensa en el padre desesperado que acogiste cuatro meses atrás en esta casa cuando yo no estaba, y date cuenta de su verdadero corazón.

─Desearía tener tu fe, Charles ─ suspiró Sharon con frustración.

─Pues tenla.

Se miraron. No había más enojo pero la dama seguía dudando.

─Tengo miedo de que nos lastime, Charles ─ musitó ella temblorosa.

─No lo hará ─ confirmó su hijo con seguridad ─. Y si llegado el momento, tú, el niño, o Erik corren peligro, sabes que convives con un telépata poderoso ─ le recordó con orgullo.

Sharon sonrió apenas. Tenía miedo y se negaba a confiar en Magneto pero estaba convencida del poder de su hijo. 

Charles se dio cuenta de que la estaba persuadiendo. Le soltó la mano para tomarla de los hombros con cariño.

─Estás protegida, madre, nuestra familia lo está ─ la abrazó.

Sharon perdió su compostura y comenzó a llorar. Era una mezcla del miedo, el disgusto y ahora el alivio. Charles le masajeó la espalda y aprovechó para consolarla enviándole un poco de paz. A él también le provocaba incertidumbre el futuro, confiaba absolutamente en Erik mas no en quienes lo perseguían y se preguntaba si la empresa en la que se habían embarcado para proteger a los mutantes tendría éxito. También pensaba en su hijo y el mundo que le estaban preparando. Sentía que además de su amante, necesitaba el acompañamiento de Sharon. Ahora que se acababan de reconciliar notaba cuánta falta le hacía ella.

─Solo te pido que pase lo que pase, como lo hiciste hasta este momento, sigas a mi lado ─ le pidió y percibió que su madre se estremecía ─. Erik, Logan y tú son las personas que amo y en quienes me refugio. Por favor, te necesito.

─Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, Charles ─ prometió Sharon entre lágrimas ─. La distancia que se formó entre nosotros se debe a cuánto te velo.

─Solo te pido que confíes en mí, confía en mi poder, madre ─ volvió a pedirle con calma ─. Y convéncete de que seré el primero en proteger a los que amo de cualquier peligro: a ti, a mi hijo, a mis amigos, a Peter, a Laura y a Erik.

Lady Xavier se tranquilizó. Charles percibió su calma y se separaron lentamente.

─Gracias, madre.

Conmocionada, ella lo abrazó de cuenta nueva.

─Te repito que siempre contarás conmigo ─ le recordó apretándolo con fuerza. Pero enseguida sacó a relucir su carácter férreo ─. Cuidaré de ti y del niño, Charles, pero no me pidas que me disculpe con él. Sigo teniendo mis reservas hacia Magneto.

─No te lo pediré, madre ─ concedió el Duque con suavidad ─. Solo te ruego que la convivencia entre ustedes sea pacífica. 

─Te prometo que así será.

─También te pido que dejes de llamarlo así porque no es su verdadero nombre.

─ ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y verdadero además de Erik? ─ interrogó Sharon, suspicaz, y deshizo el abrazo para que se miraran ─. Me refiero a su apellido.

Charles sonrió. Había esperado a que se lo preguntara.

─Me lo ha dicho en secreto, madre, y mis labios no se lo revelarán a nadie más.

La dama quedó asombrada e hizo un mohín pero se mantuvo en silencio. Su hijo juntó las cartas, las barajó y se las pasó.

─ ¿Seguimos?

Sharon suspiró para salir de su estupor, aceptó la propuesta e hizo a un lado la revelación de su hijo para concentrarse en el juego.

……………….

Logan regresó por la tarde. Charles se reunió enseguida con él para ponerlo al corriente de la visita de Stryker y el plan que había concebido con Erik. El lobo era uno de sus mejores amigos y sabía que podría confiar en él y contar también para lo que necesitara.

Howlett aceptó que la excusa de la expansión de su negocio fuera el motivo para conectarse con Worthington. Charles se despidió para redactar la carta con Erik, y Logan fue a buscar a Peter. El joven estaba reunido con Laura, los dos aguardando para salir a cabalgar con él. La niña se encontraba de pie, ansiosa, y el muchacho sentado en el alfeizar interno, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana y deseoso de recorrerlo al trote de un caballo.

Logan pidió a su hija que los dejara solos un momento, le aseguró que no se marcharían sin ella, y acercó una silla a donde estaba Peter para sentarse a su lado.

─Desde ayer me estuvo dando vueltas el asunto de tu regalo, mocoso ─ confesó ─. Tenía que ser algo especial y pensé primero en llevarte con mi sastre a Edimburgo para que te confeccionara un traje de montar porque te gusta andar a caballo, pero después recordé que no es eso lo que más te emociona, ¿cierto? Lo tuyo es la velocidad y medir el tiempo que ganas con tu poder.

─Sí, Logan ─ asintió el joven con una sonrisa y estaba fascinado con lo bien que lo conocía.

El lobo hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquetito de papel arrugado.

─Hoy, estando en mi casa, recordé esto. Perteneció a mi esposa y lo conservé por ella porque a mí me saca de quicio cualquier cosa referida al tiempo, eso de esperar y respetar la hora exacta no cuajan con mi poca paciencia. Por eso pensé que tú le darías un mejor uso que el cajón donde lo tenía guardado.

Howlett le entregó el envoltorio. Peter lo rompió con ávida curiosidad y se encontró con un pequeño reloj circular de bolsillo de oro macizo. Tenía los bordes de la pantalla tallados con ribetes elegantes, un estilo gótico en el trazado de los números, las manecillas eran delgadas pero visibles, todo lo volvía un artefacto exquisito. El muchacho quedó sin palabras.

Logan rompió el silencio.

─Kayla adoraba la puntualidad ─ sonrió con añoranza ─. Decía que ser puntual era la mejor manera de demostrar respeto a alguien y que solo el tiempo nos enseñaba a ser sabios y nos regalaba la gracia de los recuerdos. Por eso le obsequié este relojillo en uno de nuestros aniversarios.

Peter se pasó la mano por los ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Recordó que hacía horas había sostenido que su amigo era guapo. Se sintió confundido y con un ardor en el pecho que no podía explicar. Esa energía le subió hasta el rostro y se llenó de rubor. Nervioso, le extendió el regalo.

─No puedo aceptarlo ─ se excusó ligero ─. Es hermoso, nadie nunca me ha dado algo tan costoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Logan se negó a recibirlo y estaba extrañado con su sonrojo porque Peter parecía un tomate.

─No puedes devolverlo, mocoso. Quiero que lo tengas.

─Pero ─ titubeó el joven ─, se lo regalaste a tu esposa en un aniversario, entiendo cuánto la amas y este es uno de los recuerdos que te quedan de ella.

─Ahora deseo que lo tengas tú ─ Logan suspiró y le depositó el artefacto en las manos. Después se las cerró con las suyas y mantuvo sus dedos firmes contra la piel de Peter. El joven sintió un temblor ─. Escucha, si yo te entrego esto es porque deseo que sea tuyo ahora. No estoy manchando la memoria de Kayla y sé que a ella le encantaría que lo tuviera alguien que aprecia el tiempo como ella lo hacía.

─ ¿Pero? ─ Peter balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

Howlett lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho sintió una comezón en cada molécula. Recordó que había pensado que Logan era guapo y ahora que su cuerpo estrechaba el suyo con su calor, percibió que el ardor ya casi lo asfixiaba. Contrariado, se separó y lo observó. Pero no pudo soportar la mirada del lobo y parpadeó varias veces.

Logan simplemente creyó que estaba emocionado por el obsequio y sonrió.

─Sé que le darás un buen uso, mocoso, y ahora baja de ese alfeizar que Laura nos está esperando y hay caballos que montar.

Peter volvió en sí, se frotó la cara, guardó el reloj en el bolsillo y brincó.

El lobo reía.

─ ¿Sabes que también pensé en comprarte un caballo? Pero me pareció que el reloj era lo más acertado, además podrás tenerlo siempre conmigo y recordar a tu viejo amigo en todo momento y lugar, ¿no?

─Sí, claro ─ murmuró Peter.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Peter! ─ oyeron el llamado de Laura detrás de la puerta ─. ¡Apúrense que anochecerá pronto!

Peter pensó que era una de las pocas ocasiones en que alguien le reclamaba que se apurara pero su amiguita era especial, aunque más especial era su guapo amigo Logan.  
…………………

Charles explicó a Erik que había hecho las paces con su madre. Erik quedó aliviado por su amante especialmente, que en su estado no debía estar soportando mortificaciones, y a pesar de que lo disgustaba la humillación a la que Sharon lo había sometido, decidió demostrarle a la dama de qué estaba hecho un caballero genuino. Por eso, después de dictarle al Duque el segundo párrafo de la carta para el mensaje, salió a buscarla. A esa hora, Sharon estaba en su saloncito privado escribiendo correspondencia, y llamó para entrar.

─Adelante ─ invitó Lady Xavier pensando que se trataba de alguna doncella que se acercaba a comunicarle algo.

─Buenas tardes ─ saludó Erik gentilmente al ingresar y cerró las puertas a sus espaldas.

A la dama la recorrió un escalofrío, no de miedo sino de disgusto. 

─Buenas tardes ─ contestó cortante, solo por educación. Al ver que Erik continuaba bajo el dintel, lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

Magneto tomó asiento en una silla junto a la mesita donde Sharon estaba escribiendo. Ella hizo ademán de guardar el papel y el tintero pero él le gesticuló que dejara todo en su sitio. No iba a tardarse.

─Seré breve y no le quitaré más su tiempo ─ anunció ─. Primero quería agradecerle la apertura de corazón hacia Charles.

─Es mi hijo y me angustia enfadarme con él ─ fue la respuesta escueta.

─Entiendo ─ concedió Erik ─. Usted es una persona que por su posición no está acostumbrada a relacionarse con gente como yo, me teme y me compadezco porque tenga que sufrir con mi presencia ─ Sharon apenas se mordió los labios. Él observó su reacción y siguió ─. Pero voy a repetirle lo que le dije ayer antes de que la discusión que tuvimos terminara de mala manera: tiene mi palabra de que no les haré daño a usted ni a nadie en esta casa y que, al contrario, voy a protegerlos a todos. 

Lady Xavier asintió. Se apretó las manos y se las masajeó con suavidad porque estaba nerviosa. Era todo lo que Erik tenía para decir así que se supo de pie.

─Gracias por dejarme pasar. Buenas tardes ─ se despidió con una ligera inclinación.

Sharon carraspeó suavemente.

─Me es difícil aceptarlo en esta casa, Erik ─ pronunció con suavidad el nombre y él comprendió que era una forma de reconciliarse ─. Pero Charles y mi nieto son lo más importante para mí y por ellos estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio.

─Y como padre de ese nieto y por el amor que siento hacia su hijo, le estoy eternamente agradecido por ello.

La dama apenas sonrió. Erik volvió a saludarla con otra inclinación y se retiró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

………………..


	21. XXI

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXI

Llegó el cumpleaños de Peter. Westchester entero lo recordó y desde que bajó a desayunar, el joven se encontró con toda clase de atenciones. Primero sirvieron el desayuno con muchos dulces: había para elegir y empalagarse, desde pasteles, pastelillos y shortbreads, hasta diferentes cremas y cacao. Una vez concluido, Charles y Erik decidieron acompañarlo a las caballerizas para mostrarle el regalo que la pareja le había hecho. Habían encargado un potrillo de sangre pura, que llegó la tarde anterior y los mozos estaban cuidando en los establos. Peter podría amaestrarlo y convertirlo en su fiel compañero de cabalgatas. El joven se emocionó porque nunca había tenido un corcel propio, de hecho, nunca había tenido una mascota ni aun cuando era niño. Su hermana Nina había sido la que adorara los animales y cuando la perdió junto con su madre, Peter tuvo que vivir con su padre en distintos lugares y no pudo asentarse en ninguno para cuidar de algún animalito. Así que cuando se lo presentaron, abrazó con ganas a Charles y a Erik y se acercó al potro. Lo acarició. Era un animal dócil que buscó la mirada de su nuevo amo y al encontrarla, el joven le sonrió. El corcel se dejó acariciar y bajó la cabeza para que le masajeara las orejas. Peter sostenía que la primera ocasión era la que contaba para construir un vínculo, se trataba de una teoría que le había enseñado su madre. Al sentir la sumisión del caballo por su afecto comprendió que su relación sería profunda y no solo se convertiría en su mascota sino también en su compañero de cabalgatas y nuevo amigo. Peter estaba feliz y murmuraba que este sería su mejor cumpleaños. Sin embargo, su padre le recordó que tenían que regresar a la casa porque lo esperaban más regalos.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con el sastre personal de Charles, que los aguardaba en el vestíbulo. Sharon lo había llamado porque deseaba obsequiarle al muchacho todo un ajuar de trajes elegantes y dignos de un joven caballero. Peter se entusiasmó porque pensó que se vería distinguido. Meses atrás no le habían interesado ni su aspecto ni su futuro pero con los estudios y todo lo que había vivido, comenzaba a pensar el mundo de otra manera y comprendía que la educación haría de él una mejor persona y la vestimenta era importante.

Más tarde Laura lo conmovió hasta dejarle los ojos vidriosos con una carta donde le contaba lo que el muchacho significaba para ella y lo feliz que la hacía su amistad, y Kurt sacó a relucir una habilidad sorprendente de dibujante al esbozar algunos de los animales fantásticos que lo fascinaran de los bestiarios para obsequiárselos.

Cerca del mediodía llegó una encomienda de Hank desde Edimburgo, se trataba de una caja tallada en madera y ornamentada con láminas de oro como regalo. No podía asistir porque tenía pacientes ese día que lo ocuparían hasta la tarde pero no quiso dejar pasar la ocasión. Peter quedó emocionado con todos los obsequios. Se dio cuenta de cuánto lo apreciaban las personas que ahora se habían convertido en su nueva familia. Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz en Westchester, y notaba que la herida de la tragedia iba cicatrizando. Logan había sido sabio al enseñarle que aprendería a convivir con ella. Todavía faltaba tiempo pero Peter percibía la mejora en su ánimo.

Por la noche, después de una cena opulenta donde solo se sirvieron los platos favoritos del agasajado, además de otra rueda de postres exquisitos, Kurt se retiró a dormir, Logan y Charles acompañaron a Peter al establo porque el joven quería despedirse de su potrillo y Laura los acompañó para no tener que ir a la cama todavía. A la mesa quedaron Sharon y Erik. 

─Voy a pedir que me acerquen las cartas, ¿deseas jugar una partida? ─ invitó ella tuteándolo por primera vez desde la discusión.

Erik fue tomado de sorpresa y, en silencio, asintió. Sharon llamó con la campanilla para que les trajeran naipes, tintero y papel. 

─ ¿Te importaría anotar los resultados, Erik? 

─Por supuesto, señora ─ respondió el mutante con gentileza.

La primera partida la ganó ella. Erik escribió en el papel y, al ver su grafía, Sharon recordó sin querer la carta ensangrentada. Se sacudió suavemente y tomó valor para repartir. Lo había invitado a jugar por una razón.

─Haces feliz a mi hijo ─ comentó la dama al terminar de entregarle los naipes. Erik la observó ─. Todos estos días, después del altercado, los estudié a los dos, vi cómo se entienden, la manera en que se miran y conozco a Charles de toda su vida y jamás lo he visto tan alegre. Tú le das esperanza.

El mutante pasó saliva, conmovido.

Sharon continuó.

─Desde mi posición social y el ambiente en el que fui educada, no pude ver con simpatía el amor entre mi hijo y un plebeyo ─ explicó. Erik no tomó sus palabras como un tinte de desprecio sino como un acto de honestidad ─. Además sabía quién eras tú. Temí que en la primera ocasión huyeras y por eso previne a Charles muchas veces, también quise ocuparme de la educación de Peter porque tenía miedo de que lo dejaras desamparado cuando necesitaras escapar. Pero tengo que admitir que me cerraste la boca: regresaste para estar con mi hijo aun corriendo peligro, y le propusiste formar una familia. Eres un caballero de pies a cabeza: mantuviste tu palabra y te comportaste de forma responsable y noble.

─Gracias.

─Solo te pido que pase lo que pase, siempre estés a su lado.

─Le aseguro que no pienso irme ─ replicó él. La observó intensamente y ella leyó determinación y sinceridad en su mirada ─. Me enfurecí cuando discutimos pero entendía su miedo, señora. Usted sabía quién soy y cuidaba de su hijo y de su nieto. Yo no hubiese actuado de forma diferente si algo similar ocurriese entre Peter y una persona peligrosa. Ahora, con esta confesión, me está revelando usted que es una dama valiente. 

─Me cuesta reconocer un error ─ admitió Sharon. Erik asintió comprensivo porque había notado que a Charles también le costaba hacerlo ─. Me estás demostrando que me equivoqué y estoy feliz de haberme equivocado ─ sonrió ─. Estoy feliz porque veo feliz a mi hijo gracias a ti.

─Gracias ─ sonrió el mutante con suavidad.

Los demás regresaron del establo. Charles se alegró de verlos jugando juntos y su madre lo invitó a unírseles. También a Logan y a Peter. En cuanto a Laura, ya habían sido demasiado indulgentes con el horario y tenía que retirarse a la cama. La niña ya no tenía excusas para continuar levantada y sacó la última que se le vino a la mente.

─Papá, ¿podrías subir a arroparme?

Logan quedó estupefacto. Hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de arroparla. Pero Peter lo sorprendió más al ofrecerse a acompañarla arriba. 

─Vamos, lobita ─ bromeó el joven y la tomó de la mano.

Logan quedó más descolocado todavía porque solo él la llamaba así. Pero no sintió celos sino que le gustó que Peter lo hiciera. Charles leyó la confusión de su amigo y sonrió para sí, enigmático. Estaba notando que tanto Logan como el joven estaban teniendo sentimientos que todavía no podían comprender.

Peter subió con la niña, tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la puerta de la recámara, la soltó para preguntarle.

─ ¿En serio quieres que entre y te arrope o fue una excusa para sacar a tu papá del juego de naipes y que te respondiera que lo esperaras hasta terminar al menos una partida y así te quedarías más tiempo abajo?

Laura rio.

─ ¡Vaya, Peter! Ni que me hubieras leído la mente como Charles.

Peter rio.

─No creas que no utilicé de niño el viejo truco de “¿podrías subir a arroparme, papá?”

Laura se cubrió la boca con las dos manos y la risa apenas le quedó atorada en los carrillos.

─ ¿Erik caía en el truco?

Peter se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa melancólica.

─De niño pensaba que sí, pero ahora sospecho que fingía caer porque no es ningún tonto.

─ ¿Crees que mi padre hubiese caído si no te ofrecías tú?

─No es ningún tonto como tampoco el mío ─ replicó el joven. Sacudió el pelo de la niña a modo de despedida y le besó la frente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y palpó el reloj que no se quitaba desde que Logan se lo había obsequiado. Laura estaba bajando el picaporte y la detuvo ─. Oye, tal vez te parezca extraño, pero, ¿qué recuerdas de tu madre?

La niña lo miró confundida y frunció el ceño.

─ ¿De mi madre? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Peter se mordió el labio. No le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

─Tu padre cuenta que ella era especial y me intriga saber por qué era especial para él, bueno, no sé ─ se frotó la nuca ─. Fue una pregunta sin importancia. Adiós.

─ ¡Peter! Espera ─ Laura lo tomó del brazo. Reía, divertida con su propio desconcierto ─. Sé que se enamoraron los dos, papá me solía platicar de ella cuando yo era más chica. Ángel era la palabra que solía usar, decía que ella tenía un ángel, era pura, bondadosa y un montón de virtudes más que lo fascinaban pero ─ se encogió de hombros ─, supongo que la veía así porque estaba muy enamorado.

─Todavía lo está.

─Sí ─ Laura recordó y frunció el ceño ─. ¿Sabes, Peter? Una cosa que siempre me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que no se deshiciera de nada de ella. Mi casa en Edimburgo, que espero que conozcas pronto, está llena de cosas que le pertenecieron: aun conserva sus vestidos, zapatos, joyas, hay platos rotos que no usamos más pero papá guarda en vitrinas porque ella los había comprado con él. Es extraño que mi padre no quiera soltar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella. O tal vez sea así el amor, no sé.

Peter se conmocionó. Si Logan no se deshacía de nada que le hubiera pertenecido a Kayla, ¿por qué había sido tan generoso en entregarle su reloj, un reloj que para colmo él se lo había obsequiado a ella?

Laura quedó pensativa. Esto del amor la intrigaba. Finalmente bufó, vencida por la escasa información que tenía sobre el tema.

─No creo que te haya servido de mucho mi respuesta, Peter. Es todo lo que sé.

─Fue suficiente ─ le sonrió ─. Gracias.

─Buenas noches, Peter.

─Buenas noches.

La niña entró. Peter esperó a que cerrara la puerta y se metió las manos otra vez en los bolsillos. Palpó el reloj y sintió un estremecimiento. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes porque si Logan no se deshacía de ninguna pertenencia de su esposa, era sorprendente que le hubiese regalado su reloj. Tal vez su amigo lo consideraba a él también especial, de hecho, la excusa que le había dado era que él tanto como Kayla apreciaban el tiempo. Quizás Logan veía en su carácter algo de la mujer que había amado y, quizás, quién podía saberlo, lo amaba también y… Peter se sonrojó y hecho a andar enseguida porque sintió una comezón y un ardor que lo estaban ahogando.

En el comedor, Logan reía a carcajadas por haber ganado la partida pero quedó de una pieza junto con los demás, cuando vieron llegar al joven corriendo, con la cara carmesí y una mirada extraviada.

─ ¿Todo bien, mocoso? ─ indagó Howlett, asustado.

Erik se puso rápidamente de pie.

Peter se frotó las manos por las mejillas y aspiró aire.

─Sí ─ carraspeó ─. Es solo que comí muchos dulces y tengo más hambre ─ soltó la primera excusa que le surgió.

Erik llegó hasta él y le masajeó la espalda. Iba a reprenderlo porque tantas golosinas no eran saludables pero enseguida recordó que se trataba de su cumpleaños y además Peter ya no era un chiquillo.

─ ¿Por qué no te sientas y juegas con nosotros, hijo? 

Peter asintió y para aumentar su rubor, fue Logan quien acercó una silla a la suya para que se integrara a la mesa. Tuvo que tomar asiento a su lado y carraspeó otra vez cuando Sharon comenzó a barajar para dar de nuevo. Jugaron un par de partidas más y Logan volvió a salir triunfador.

─Me parece que el cumpleañero a mi lado es mi amuleto de buena suerte ─ bromeó y todos festejaron.

Peter solo sonrió, se le formaron los hoyuelos y volvió a ponerse serio. Era absurdo lo que le ocurría, se sentía extraño sentado junto a su amigo pero tampoco quería alejarse de su lado.

Más tarde cada uno se retiró a dormir.

…………………..

Charles salió del vestidor con su camisón holgado de lino y se metió en la cama. Erik ya estaba acostado con una camisa y le extendió el brazo sobre la almohada para atraparlo y acercarlo a su pecho. Charles sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre sus pectorales. Podía percibir lo tranquilo que se sentía su amante sin necesidad de leerlo, solo a través de la respiración relajada y su aspecto más distendido que otras veces. El Duque comprendió el motivo: Sharon al fin había hecho las paces con él.

─Tu madre está contenta porque dice que te hago feliz ─ suspiró Erik. Charles se acomodó sobre su pecho ─. También que te doy esperanza. ¿Es cierto?

El Duque se incorporó para mirarlo de frente. Se besaron.

─ ¿Tú que crees, Erik?

─Creo que no se equivoca.

─ ¿Tú eres feliz? ─ indagó Charles. Obviamente conocía la respuesta pero quería oírla de sus labios.

─Claro que lo soy.

Se besaron otra vez y el telépata lo abrazó. Rodaron en el colchón hasta que Erik quedó arriba, con los brazos extendidos y Charles debajo su cuerpo. Podrían hacerse el amor como otras tantas veces pero permanecieron contemplándose, uno encima del otro. Erik se movió hacia atrás hasta quedarse de rodillas y desde esta posición, le acarició el vientre ligeramente abultado. El Duque cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su roce y a la paz que su amante le transmitía, se le sumó ahora la ansiedad que sentía por la criatura: Magneto estaba excitado por conocerla, por cargarla al fin y por compartir la paternidad con la persona que amaba. Charles se encontraba igual, solo que también tenía un poco de miedo.

─Todo va a salir bien ─ murmuró el telépata para sí mismo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó Erik y dejó de acariciarle el vientre para observarlo.

─Digo que estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien ─ replicó ─. Me refiero a lo que resta del embarazo, el parto, nuestro hijo nacerá sano y tú y yo estaremos juntos.

Erik rio y le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

─Todo saldrá perfecto, Charles.

El Duque asintió. Su amante se acostó boca arriba a su lado y volvió a atraerlo hacia su pecho. Después de un rato, Erik preguntó.

─ ¿Tienes dudas o miedos?

─Algunos, sí.

Erik le masajeó la espalda para confortarlo. Charles suspiró profundo y añadió.

─Uno de mis miedos es que yo enferme o que lo pierda o que... ¿Sabes, amor? Temo ─ suspiró otra vez ─ temo que me ocurra algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Peter, no pienso que vayas a dejarme, sino que por algún motivo, el bebé no viva y creo ─ sollozó ─, creo que Peter es demasiado fuerte y yo no tendría su fortaleza.

Erik no supo qué contestarle porque era una sombra que también solía acosarlo y la sentía natural porque lo mismo había temido en los embarazos de sus otros hijos. La tenebrosa idea de que una bendición deviniera en tragedia. Finalmente habló.

─Es un miedo natural, Charles. Yo también lo padecí y lo padezco ahora pero cada examen de Hank me lo quita. Además, la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, es mayor que este temor y disipa el miedo ─ le besó la cabeza ─. No te preocupes porque es algo normal.

Charles aceptó que tenía razón. Era un miedo que lo acosaba a veces pero después razonaba que Hank le aseguraba que el embarazo progresaba satisfactoriamente, que la criatura estaba sana y que él también lo estaba. Entonces, soltó su otro temor y a este lo había trabajado más hasta encontrar una solución posible.

─Mi otro temor es que algo me ocurra a mí durante el parto o después ─ confesó. Pudo sentir que Erik se sacudía ligeramente y su respiración se hacía más profunda ─. Por eso pensé en redactar un documento que nombre al bebé como mi heredero y a ti y a mi madre como sus tutores. Por eso me preocupaba que ella y tú estuvieran distanciados y…

─Charles, por favor ─ cortó Magneto alterado ─. Por favor ─ pidió con suavidad ─. No quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo, ni siquiera que lo pienses. 

─Pero es…

─Charles ─ Erik cerró los ojos y suspiró ─. Por favor, al menos no ahora, no puedo lidiar con tal idea.

El Duque sintió remordimiento. Podía percibir cuánto su amante sufría con la idea de perderlo. Sintió que era injusto provocarle ese dolor a pesar de que a él también lo embargaba. Había sido un día magnífico viendo a Peter disfrutar del agasajo que le habían preparado, y la jornada se había coronado con la apertura de Sharon hacia Erik. No era el momento para sentir temor sino para regocijarse y estar en paz.

─Lo siento ─ quiso disculparse con la voz trémula ─. Estábamos tan felices y esta idea mía lo arruinó.

Erik lo abrazó con ambos brazos y lo empujó con suavidad para acomodarlo encima de su cuerpo.

─Es lógico que sientas miedo, es valiente de tu parte haberlo enfrentado pensando en esa solución y me emociona saber que tenemos la confianza para que puedas exponérmelo, Charles. Solo que debes entender que es apenas eso: un miedo natural de cualquier padre. Por instinto no quieres dejar a nuestro hijo desprotegido e imaginas todos los escenarios que pudieran surgir, el que algo te ocurra en el parto es uno de ellos, pero Hank nos asegura que el embarazo marcha correctamente.

El Duque alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se enfrentaron. Charles se mordió el labio inferior y Erik le acarició las mejillas con las yemas.

─Ahora puedo entender a mi madre ─ reconoció el telépata con un suspiro. Erik alzó la ceja, confundido ─. Quiero decir que ahora comprendo por qué se había vuelto tan tediosa al advertirme de que me abandonarías, ese miedo sin sentido que tenía hacia ti y que yo llegué a interpretar como celos. Todo se debía a que por su instinto maternal, me sobreprotege sin darse cuenta.

Erik sonrió.

─Escucha, amor. Tu madre creció en un ambiente donde le enseñaron a temer a las personas como yo y a guardar distancia con los plebeyos. Es cierto que te sobreprotege pero es comprensible, es una dama que quedó viuda hace apenas unos años y tú eres lo único que le queda de su familia. Se impuso la misión de velar por el nombre y linaje de los Xavier, tú te mostrabas renuente a dejar un heredero y de pronto engendras uno conmigo. No soy la clase de persona que fascinaría a una dama de su clase, le provoqué miedo y por eso valoro lo que hizo esta noche por mí. Ella se despojó de sus prejuicios y aprendió a aceptarme. ¿Sabes lo que haría yo en su lugar si esta criaturita que esperamos me viniera alguna vez con un Magneto? ─ bromeó entre risas.

Pero Charles no compartió la broma sino que siguió mirándolo con seriedad hasta contestarle.

─Si esta criaturita se llegara a enamorar de alguien como tú, una persona que supo hacer frente a las mayores adversidades sin desproteger a su hijo, que tuvo que tomar en sus manos la justicia con métodos cuestionables para defender a su gente, que tuvo el valor de elegir una vida difícil para luchar por sus hermanos, que vino a esta casa y tuvo la apertura para confiar en mí, enamorarse ─ lo besó con un ruidoso chasquido ─, amarme, enseñarme a amar, hacerme feliz y darme esperanza, me sentiría la persona más dichosa que pudiera existir. Tú vales oro, Erik, y no pude elegir a mejor hombre para compartir mi vida.

Magneto quedó sin palabras y estaba emocionado. Charles volvió a besarle, y con un abrazo, Erik hizo que rodara en el colchón nuevamente para volver a quedar encima de su exquisito Duque. Se miraron y esta vez la pasión los ganó y terminaron amándose para culminar una jornada perfecta.

……………….

Pasaron dos meses más y ya la barriga de Charles se hizo más notoria para alegría de todos. Él sentía los cambios en su cuerpo, la adaptación que este iba haciendo para alojar a la criatura y comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de la presencia de Erik. No buscaba su contacto pero sí que estuviera a su lado. Por eso la pareja compartía cada vez más actividades y Erik acabó por pasar las mañanas enteras en el despacho de Charles, uno encargándose de la correspondencia y asuntos del ducado. y el otro leyendo y manteniéndose atento a lo que pudiera necesitar, desde un vaso o algún bocadillo, hasta pasarle elementos que no tuviera cerca. Inútil fue que el Duque le señalara entre risas que aunque le creciera el estómago aun podía moverse, Erik simplemente lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo, y una vez que lo veía atendido, sellaba el acto con un beso.

Después de que el Duque manipulara la mente de Stryker, este dejó de centrar su atención en Edimburgo y sus alrededores y, convencido por el telépata de que Magneto ya estaba lejos, viajó con el general MacTaggert a Londres, llevando la carta y el informe exhaustivo de la investigación para discutirlo personalmente con los líderes de las demás patrullas de Gran Bretaña. Suponían que el mutante aún no había abandonado la isla pero ya lo hacían lejos de Escocia y, seguramente, buscando otro blanco.

A causa de esta idea, la vigilancia en la ciudad se relajó y Logan decidió regresar a su casa y asentarse allí por unos días para proyectar nuevos negocios. Además, por más entretenido y acompañado que estuviera en Westchester, su hogar propio era su hogar propio y lo extrañaba. Laura también echaba de menos su casa y quiso acompañarlo, pero no le agradaba quedarse sola porque ya Peter se había convertido en un hermano para ella, así que le lanzó a su amigo la propuesta de viajar con ellos pero se olvidó de comentársela a su padre. Le explicó con entusiasmo que al joven le sentaría un cambio de ambiente, que la vivienda no era tan inmensa como Westchester pero contaba con muchas habitaciones, un jardín, un huerto y tendrían espacio para estar al aire libre. Como no podrían cabalgar a campo abierto, ella se comprometía a llevarlo de paseo por Edimburgo, siempre que Logan la autorizara o fuera con ellos, por supuesto.

Peter creyó que la idea había surgido del lobo y se emocionó al pensar que haría un viaje con él, conocería al fin su casa y pasaría días enteros a su lado y con su amiguita. Quedó muy entusiasmado e, inocentemente, comunicó a su padre del plan en plena cena y delante de todos.

Erik quedó sorprendido y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Logan, que, a su vez, estaba atónito. Claro que Peter ya era un adulto y no necesitaba la autorización paterna, es más, no la había pedido sino que se lo había contado, pero Erik igual se asombró. 

El joven añadió feliz y sonriente.

─Laura me dijo que viajaremos el lunes por la mañana y regresaremos el viernes por la tarde, ¿verdad, lobita?

─Sí ─ sonrió la niña y miró a su padre ─. Invité a Peter, papá, para que se divierta con nosotros.

─Espera ─ Peter la detuvo asombrado ─. ¿Eso quiere decir que no fue idea de tu padre?

Logan intervino rápido.

─Parece que fue idea de Laura ─ miró a su hija intensamente. No vio motivos para reprenderla porque su intención había sido buena y solo había olvidado compartirle la propuesta. Notó la turbación del muchacho y se volvió hacia él ─. Si la aceptas, Peter, estaré gustoso de convertirme en tu anfitrión.

─Pensé que había sido tu idea, Logan ─ suspiró el joven y pasó saliva ─. Creo que mi entusiasmo fue atrevido, estarás lleno de trabajo o de visitas en Edimburgo, y tal vez hayas pensado en pasar un tiempo a solas con tu hija y yo no…

─Peter ─ intervino Erik con suavidad ─. Si Howlett ahora también te está invitando, deberías aceptar.

El muchacho miró a su padre y asintió. Estaba avergonzado consigo mismo porque íntimamente la idea de que Logan lo hubiese invitado a su propia casa para pasar unos días a solas lo había ilusionado y ahora se sentía extraño.

─Pero, ¿no es peligroso que viajen a la ciudad por varios días después de lo que ocurrió? ─ opinó Sharon asustada.

─Le aseguro que actualmente no hay peligro ─ la tranquilizó Logan y se dirigió a Peter ─. De mí parte no hay problema, mocoso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a preparar tu equipaje?

─Mejor viajen ustedes ─ respondió el joven y bajó la cabeza.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas. Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el muchacho pidió permiso para retirarse aunque todavía no se hubiera servido el postre. Alegó que tenía que terminar de leer un libro sobre retórica.

Sharon y Charles lo excusaron como los señores de la casa y el joven se levantó cabizbajo.

─Peter ─ intervino su padre preocupado y se puso de pie también ─. Deja que te acompañe, por favor.

─No, papá. Gracias pero quiero leerlo solo.

Erik no se sentó. Su hijo abandonó el comedor y él se volvió hacia Charles.

─Voy con Peter, no sé por qué se comporta así últimamente. Tal vez sea el bebé, debe estar confundido con los cambios que están ocurriendo y necesita de mí.

─Pero esta vez se nota que se debió a un malentendido ─ apuntó Logan y también se levantó ─. Creyó que la invitación vino de parte mía y haberla expuesto sin que yo estuviera enterado lo avergonzó. Claro que esto se suma a lo que dices, Erik. Si me permites, deja que sea yo el que vaya a invitarlo nuevamente. Laura tiene razón, viajar con nosotros a Edimburgo va a divertirlo.

─Logan es su amigo, Erik ─ observó Charles ─. Me parece conveniente que ahora se acerque él para invitarlo otra vez y, más tarde, podría platicarle tú, amor.

Erik dio su aprobación y volvió a sentarse. El lobo abandonó ligero el comedor.

…………………

Logan sabía que Peter no iría a la biblioteca a leer un libro y salió al pórtico. Ya se acercaba el invierno y las noches eran frías. Su olfato lo guio hacia un banco, no lejos de allí, que se encontraba debajo de una de las pocas antorchas que se mantenían encendidas en la entrada. En silencio se sentó a su lado.

─Vine para reiterar mi invitación ─ carraspeó Howlett. Miró al joven que se mantenía cabizbajo y callado ─. Últimamente te noto raro, mocoso. Tu padre está preocupado y yo también.

El muchacho suspiró.

─No sé lo que me pasa.

─Yo tampoco sé lo que me ocurre a mí ─ sonrió ─. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que pasaría tan larga temporada en Westchester con mi amigo esperando un heredero, mi hija disfrutando a sus anchas de este lugar y yo viajando a mi casa esporádicamente solo para atender negocios? Imagina que imaginara algo así un año atrás. ¿En qué andabas tú en ese tiempo?

Peter cerró los ojos y pensó en Warren. 

Logan se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no había sido certera y quiso enmendarse.

─Olvidé a ese estúpido del que me hablaste. El hijo de Lord Worthington, ¿cierto?

El joven asoció a Warren con Logan y sintió que el corazón le palpitaba intensamente. Se ruborizó, se apretó las manos y comenzó a temblar levemente. Howlett notó su reacción y se preocupó.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, mocoso?

Peter era impulsivo, en los últimos meses había aprendido a controlarse por los modales que estaba adquiriendo, pero su emoción emergió, y soltó. 

─Ya no me interesa Warren. Lo amé, sufrí, me desilusioné con él pero ya no me importa ─ miró a su amigo a los ojos. No podía contenerse más porque el sentimiento era demasiado poderoso ─. En cambio, tú sí me importas, Logan.

El lobo le sonrió. Al principio pensó que se debía a la amistad que habían desarrollado pero el rubor del joven le daba otro mensaje. Lo miró a los ojos y el brillo de sus pupilas de ébano lo cautivó. Anteriormente, al verlo, pensaba en su esposa pero ahora no recordó a Kayla a través de él. 

Peter sentía que el pecho le quemaba y su impulso natural brotó. Sin pensarlo, solo sintiendo, llevó los labios hacia los de Logan. Se rozaron apenas. Howlett dudó si retirarlos o no pero fue apenas un titubeo. La piel del joven era tibia y suave y lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Peter apretó su boca contra la suya. Con más confianza, separaron los labios y sus lenguas se tocaron por un segundo. Logan sonrió y le pasó el brazo a través del cuello con afecto. Peter se colgó del suyo, mientras continuaban besándose. Solo la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse. Permanecieron abrazados y mirándose con una sonrisa tonta. La extrañeza del joven ahora se había convertido en excitación y Logan sentía una calma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Volvieron a besarse y entre los chasquidos, ya más relajados, ambos reían.   
…………………….

¡Hola! Al fin lo hicieron, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva pareja. 

¡Gracias por leer!

Midhiel


	22. XXII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXII

Después del beso, Logan y Peter se levantaron y enfilaron hacia la casa, tranquilos y sonrientes. El resto de los comensales ya se había levantado de la mesa. Laura y Kurt se habían retirado a sus aposentos, Sharon estaba en su salón privado escribiendo algunas cartas que quería que se despacharan al día siguiente a primera hora. Se trataba de las invitaciones para el célebre baile de disfraces del año siguiente, que eran enviadas con meses de anticipación. Había discutido con su hijo el invitar a Stryker o no, y al final el Duque había decidido que sería conveniente hacerlo así el militar se sentiría honrado y no les guardaría rencor. De última, si asistía y cualquiera de ellos corría peligro, otra vez le borraría la memoria. 

Charles y Erik se habían retirado a la sala para jugar una partida de ajedrez. 

Al entrar en la casa, Logan apoyó cariñosamente la mano sobre el hombro del joven y caminaron juntos hasta la habitación donde se hallaba la pareja. El lobo golpeó a la puerta despacio y oyeron la voz de Charles autorizándolos a pasar. 

─Vamos, mocoso ─ lo invitó Howlett antes de bajar el picaporte. Entraron los dos juntos. 

Erik y Charles se encontraban enfrentados junto a la mesita donde estaba desplegado el tablero. El Duque leyó la alegría en la mente de los recién llegados.

─Buenas noches ─ los saludó con una sonrisa.

─Buenas noches, Charles ─ contestó Logan y volteó hacia Magneto ─. ¿Podemos platicar en privado, Erik?

─De acuerdo ─ aceptó el mutante y se puso de pie. Salió de la sala y el lobo salió detrás.

Peter se metió las manos en los bolsillos para moderar la ansiedad. Charles lo invitó a sentarse en el asiento de su padre.

─ ¿Sabes jugar, Peter?

─Sí, papá me enseñó hace años pero me aburre ─ confesó con sinceridad. Se rascó la nuca y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada.

Charles ya había entendido lo que había ocurrido en el jardín y le sonrió con indulgencia. 

─ ¿Te gustaría jugar una partida ahora? ─ propuso para distraerlo.

Peter volteó hacia el Duque y asintió. Charles lo invitó a que reacomodaran las piezas para comenzar y se dispusieron a matar el tiempo de ese modo.

Entretanto, Erik y Logan entraron en la biblioteca. Magneto intuía lo que podía haber pasado porque la sonrisa que Howlett trataba de contener y la que había visto en su hijo eran evidencias suficientes. 

Se sentaron junto a la mesa, donde estaban ubicados el tintero cargado y las plumas de Laura y Peter para la clase del día siguiente. Erik tamborileó los dedos contra la madera y enseguida se detuvo.

Logan sacó dos habanos de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno pero Magneto desistió educadamente. El lobo se levantó para buscar un jarrón para que le sirviera de cenicero y regresó con él a la mesa. 

─Mira, Erik ─ comenzó Logan encendiendo uno con una de las velas del candelabro ─. Voy a ir directo al grano. Peter es especial para mí, lo fue primero por su tragedia porque me daba pena y en cierta forma empaticé con su pérdida por la muerte de mi esposa. Congeniamos, nos ayudamos mutuamente a salir adelante y, bueno, hoy comprendí que lo amo.

Erik volteó por instinto hacia los costados buscando una licorera pero la biblioteca era una de las pocas salas que no contenían una. Logan volvió a ofrecerle su cigarro y, esta vez, Magneto aceptó. Lo encendió y le dio una pitada, todo en silencio, manteniéndose pensativo pero calmo.

─Son buenos, ¿cierto? ─ se jactó el lobo para romper el hielo.

─ ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? ─ interrogó Erik en un tono tranquilo pero distante, mientras observaba su cigarro.

Howlett deseaba anteponer la sinceridad ante todo así que decidió no mentirle.

─Salí a buscarlo al jardín y lo encontré en un banco. Me senté a su lado y durante la plática, Peter me besó, yo respondí al beso y fue una sensación de alivio para mí porque mis sentimientos hacia él databan ya de hace meses, solo que no podía explicarme a mí mismo lo que me pasaba. 

─ ¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? ─ Erik siguió su interrogatorio.

─ ¡Vamos, Erik! ─ exclamó Logan y sonrió como si se tratara de una broma pero su interlocutor lo miró con una expresión severa. Howlett volvió a ponerse serio ─. Lo sé porque siento lo mismo que sentía por mi esposa. No puedo explicarlo pero quiero que Peter sea feliz y ser yo quien lo haga feliz. Él me llena con su sola presencia como nadie. Amo mi casa en Edimburgo pero pensé, ahora lo confieso, que si voy a pasar tantos días allí, lo extrañaría, por eso me gustó que Laura lo hubiese invitado. No sé, Erik, simplemente siento que lo amo.

─Peter tiene veinte años. 

─No es un niño y sabe lo que quiere.

─Lo sé ─ contestó Erik con orgullo paternal ─. ¿Viajará a Edimburgo contigo?

─Bueno ─ sonrió Logan para sí y sacudió un poco de la ceniza en el jarrón ─. Después del beso olvidamos el asunto pero supongo que sí. De igual forma, te prometo, tienes mi palabra, Erik, de que deseo que las cosas con tu hijo marchen lentas y tranquilas. Lo trataré con el mayor respeto como hasta ahora y aunque Peter ya sea mayor, si tú no autorizas a que él vaya, viajaré solo con Laura como lo había planeado desde el principio.

Erik apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos con el cigarro entre sus dedos. Estuvo unos segundos recordando cuánto lo había afectado la discusión con Lady Xavier porque no apoyaba su relación con su hijo. Ahora se le presentaba una situación similar en la que su papel había sido invertido: en esta ocasión era Howlett, al que respetaba pero no congeniaba, quien ocupaba su lugar. Al igual que Sharon, Erik tenía la opción de oponerse pero, ¿qué provocaría sino dolor en su hijo que estaba sanando? Además él no podía juzgar a otros cuando había soportado el juicio de su propia suegra. Sin embargo, quería dejar su postura despejada.

─Peter, Charles y el hijo que esperamos son mi vida ─ declaró finalmente ─. Lo único que me importa es que sean felices, no puedo evitarles todos los sufrimientos que alguna vez deberán pasar pero quiero estar con ellos para apoyarlos y consolarlos, también disfrutarlos y vivir en paz con a su lado. Si Peter es feliz, yo también lo seré pero si sufre por culpa de alguien, ese alguien se volverá mi enemigo. 

Era una forma frontal de ponerlo en aviso y dejar el asunto en claro. Logan lo aceptó.

─Entiendo, Erik ─ asintió ─. Y te agradezco el apoyo. Solo quería contar con tu aprobación, ¿la tengo?

Erik asintió. Howlett le pasó la mano a modo de cierre. Magneto se la estrechó y se levantaron. Fue una plática breve y directa de caballeros. Erik salió para buscar a su hijo para platicar con él. Logan lo acompañó.

Charles sonrió y Peter soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando los vieron entrar a los dos con el semblante tranquilo. 

─Acompáñame, Peter ─ pidió su padre.

El muchacho se rascó la nuca y salió al corredor. Logan cerró la puerta para darles intimidad y quedó adentro de la sala con el telépata. En el pasillo, Erik apoyó las manos en el hombro de su hijo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

─ ¿Amas a Howlett?

─Sí, papá ─ contestó el joven decidido.

─Howlett tuvo el valor de confesármelo y pedirme mi autorización.

─Sí ─ replicó Peter conteniendo el aliento.

Erik sonrió con indulgencia, pensando en lo difícil que tenía que ser para el ansioso Peter contenerse en estos momentos. 

─ ¿Estás seguro de que lo amas, Peter?

─Sí ─ no soportó más la espera ─. ¿Apruebas nuestra relación, papá?

─La apruebo.

El joven abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Soltó un suspiro largo de alivio y rio con ganas. Erik sonrió otra vez y le masajeó la espalda con cariño. 

─Lo que más me importa es verte mejor ─ admitió Erik ─. Si una relación con Howlett te hace feliz, voy a apoyarla.

Peter rio más. Su padre le palmeó el omóplato con fuerza y se separaron. Regresaron a la sala y el muchacho se despidió de Charles y de Magneto porque a la mañana siguiente tendría clases y debía descansar. Aunque lo de descansar fue un decir porque pasó la noche en vela entre la excitación y la alegría. Logan lo acompañó hasta los pies de la escalera para despedirlo con un beso suave y lo observó subir con una mirada boba. Después se encerró en una sala a solas para fumar un cigarro, también alegre y ansioso. Sentía un alivio inconmensurable y una fuerza en el pecho que percibió como esperanza. Tenía fe en una relación con Peter y tenía fe en compartir su vida con él. Hasta hacía poco no se había planteado el volver a amar, convencido de que Kayla había sido la única persona de la que se enamorara, pero este jovencito con un pasado especial y complicado, que aun así conservaba su candor y entusiasmo, había cambiado su perspectiva. 

Erik y Charles terminaron la partida y antes de subir, el Duque fue a buscar a su madre y la esperó a que terminara su correspondencia para acompañarla a sus aposentos.

Erik subió solo y al pasar junto a la puerta de Peter, suspiró. Su hijo ya no era un niño y aunque le costara como padre, tenía que dejarlo crecer.

………………..

Dos días después, el carruaje de Logan estaba listo para partir a la ciudad. Peter se sentía extraño porque era la primera vez en seis meses que abandonaría Westchester y después de todo lo que había vivido, le costaba adaptarse a la idea de dejar atrás el ambiente donde había aprendido a superar su tragedia. Antes de irse, quiso despedirse de su potrillo, al que había apodado Lobo, y le pidió a su padre que lo visitara con frecuencia. Erik sonrió con ternura porque Peter actuaba como si se fuera a ausentar por un año cuando eran apenas unos días, pero lo entendía porque esa casa se había convertido en su hogar.

Después de las despedidas y los buenos deseos, el joven subió finalmente en el coche y se sentó junto a Logan. Laura quedó ubicada frente a ellos y era todas risas de entusiasmo. El cochero puso el vehículo en movimiento y Peter observó por la ventanilla a su padre, a Sharon, a Kurt y a Charles, que les decían adiós sacudiendo la mano. Dejarlos atrás le provocaba nostalgia pero estaba ilusionado ante la expectativa de pasar un tiempo a solas con Logan. A medida que se adentraban más en la naturaleza y llegaban a los límites de Westchester, Peter pensó en la tarde en que su padre lo trajo desesperado a la mansión para salvarle la vida. Él no recordaba nada porque había estado inconsciente. Suspiró y se restregó los ojos. De repente, sintió que Logan le apretaba la mano que mantenía sobre el tapizado, tal vez intuyendo lo que pasaba por su mente. Sonrió y volteó hacia él. Sin pensar en la presencia de Laura, lo besó con suavidad en los labios. Logan sonrió también y lo atrapó de la nuca para apretarlo más mientras lo besaba. Se separaron entre risas y fue recién entonces, cuando el joven volteó y vio la mirada desencajada de su amiguita.

─ ¡Laura! ─ exclamó Peter sin saber qué decir. Howlett también cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ─. Mira, estábamos esperando este viaje para explicarte lo nuestro.

─ ¿Papá? ─ balbuceó la pequeña y miraba ya a su padre y ya a su amigo ─. Peter… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

─Escucha, lobita ─ intervino Logan, serio y calmado ─. Todo comenzó dos noches atrás. Fue algo espontáneo porque Peter y yo lo sentíamos sin entenderlo. Estos días estuvimos ocupados en el viaje y queríamos platicar contigo tranquilos así que elegimos decírtelo cuando llegáramos. Pero ─ sonrió al joven con complicidad ─, no pensamos mucho cuando nos besamos recién.

Los dos adultos observaron a la niña, expectantes. Ella soltó un suspiro de asombro y estudió a ambos con atención.

─ ¿Y bien, Laura? ─ preguntó Peter, que estaba demasiado ansioso ─. ¿Qué opinas?

─Está bien ─ respondió la pequeña sin ganas y volteó hacia la ventanilla.

─ ¿Laura? ─ insistió el joven ─. ¿Qué piensas? Cuando lleguemos vamos a conversar. Mira, ya lo habíamos planeado con Logan: llegar a la casa, descansar y, relajados y felices, darte la noticia.

─Ya dije que está bien, Peter ─ replicó la niña con un suspiro cansino. Ubicó las manos contra el marco y pegó la nariz al vidrio. Solo quería concentrarse en el paisaje ─. Necesito distraerme.

El muchacho no estaba conforme pero el lobo conocía a su hija y le hizo un gesto para que desistiera. Peter se arrellanó en el mullido asiento sin dejar de observar a su amiguita. Logan le pasó la mano por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia él. Laura notó el movimiento y suspiró bajito sin despegar la cara de la ventanilla. 

Entraron en Edimburgo pasado el mediodía. La vigilancia estaba relajada y los centinelas no pidieron más datos que el de Logan. Estaban convencidos, gracias a la intervención mental de Charles, de que Magneto ya se encontraba alejado de allí y no representaba más un peligro próximo para los ciudadanos. Además MacTaggert y Stryker regresarían recién al día siguiente de Londres, y los guardias sentían que no tenían que cumplir el protocolo de manera tan estricta. 

Peter estudió con curiosidad las calles De Edimburgo y a la gente que se aglomeraba en ellas. Había pasado siete meses en Westchester recuperándose y ahora volvía encontrar personas extrañas, ruido, bullicio y lugares nuevos. Lo intrigaban los diferentes estilos en las edificaciones a medida que iban atravesando las distintas zonas de la ciudad, los negocios repletos y el movimiento constante. Laura olvidó su confusión para observar a su amigo divertida porque el joven hacía gestos de asombro y sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban cada detalle a través del vidrio de la ventana.

Howlett había avisado con antelación al señor Hyde de su llegada y también que vendrían con él Laura y Peter. Por lo tanto, cuando arribaron a la casa, ya estaban preparadas las habitaciones de los tres junto con un almuerzo suculento y caliente. El mayordomo acompañó a Peter a sus aposentos. El joven se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y el anciano pensó que el muchacho era una persona agradable.

Cuando quedó solo, Peter se arrojó en la cama y se ubicó boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca. Soltó un suspiro profundo mientras observaba el cielorraso porque este lecho no tenía dosel. Pensó en la ansiada aventura que estaba por vivir por varios días solo con Logan y su hija. 

Golpearon a la puerta. Se levantó para abrir y se encontró con Laura. La niña tenía una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, además se estrujaba los dedos, nerviosa.

─ ¿Puedo pasar, Peter?

─Por supuesto ─ respondió el joven y le hizo lugar para que entrara.

La recámara que le habían preparado era amplia y cómoda. Mientras que la cama estaba ubicada en el fondo, junto a los armarios, la chimenea y el ventanal, había cerca de la entrada dos sillones enfrentados. La niña se sentó en uno y Peter se echó en el otro.

─Supongo que vienes para adelantar la plática que habíamos planeado con tu padre ─ anticipó el joven para romper el hielo.

─Me sorprendieron hoy ─ confesó la niña ─. Pero ya me había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría a mi padre porque lo notaba diferente: no solo cambió de ánimo sino que sentía en él tu olor. Ayer olí tu aroma en su ropa cuando lo despedí antes de acostarme.

Peter se sonrojó. La noche anterior, antes de cenar, solo se habían dado un beso pero seguramente con el abrazo y las caricias, lo había impregnado con su esencia, algo que una mutante con las habilidades olfativas de Laura podría percibir.

La niña sonrió al ver sus mejillas rojas. Ya se sentía cómoda y alegre.

─Sabes, Peter. Yo crecí con la idea de que mi madre era un ángel porque así mi padre me la presentaba. Muchas veces me pregunté por qué ella tuvo que partir tan pronto porque tanto él como yo la necesitamos mucho ─ se frotó los ojos con emoción ─. Me dolía ver lo triste y solo que estuvo mi papá desde su partida y si tú vas a ayudarlo para que sea feliz, tienes mi apoyo.

─ ¿En serio? ─ rio Peter y saltó del sillón ─. ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas lo nuestro?

─Ya te dije en el coche que por mí está bien ─ le recordó ella.

─Sí, claro ─ respondió el joven sin salir de su grato asombro ─. Eres muy buena, Laura. De verdad, la forma en que me hablaste ahora, la manera en que aceptaste esto, vaya. ¡Eres más madura que yo!

Laura sonrió condescendiente.

─Solo prométeme que cuando salgan de paseo estos días, me llevarán con ustedes.

Peter rio creyendo que bromeaba pero la niña hablaba en serio. Carraspeó y le aseguró:

─Por supuesto que vendrás con nosotros.

La pequeña se levantó para abrazarlo de la cintura. El muchacho la estrechó con fuerza. Después se separaron y Laura comentó:

─Aquí no suena ninguna campanilla como en Westchester así que debemos bajar a almorzar enseguida. Además tengo hambre.

─Yo también ─ contestó Peter y se frotó el estómago.

Bajaron juntos y al atravesar el pasillo para llegar al comedor, el muchacho reparó en el retrato de Kayla. La curiosidad lo llevó a detenerse para observarla. Se notaba que se había tratado de una dama muy bella y que Laura guardaba un parecido. Como su padre cuando la descubrió durante su breve estadía en esa casa, Peter notó la ternura que transmitía su mirada. Debía haber sido una mujer noble y bondadosa. Se preguntó qué seguiría sintiendo Logan hacia ella ahora que estaba iniciando una relación con él. Pudo sentir un calorcito incómodo producto de los celos. Pero todo se evaporó cuando percibió el jalón de la niña.

─Vamos, Peter. ¡De veras tengo hambre y no comí nada desde el desayuno! ─ apremió, excitada.

El joven se dejó llevar. Ya Logan estaba instalado en la cabecera de la mesa larga, esperándolos. Vio entrar a los dos, a Peter con mirada seria y a Laura apenas conteniendo la risa. Sabía de la complicidad traviesa que ambos compartían y tuvo que preguntar.

─ ¿Qué se traen los dos entre manos?

─Nada, papá ─ contestó la niña y se apretó la boca para contener la risa. Se sentó a la izquierda de su padre.

El muchacho se ubicó a la derecha sin contestar ninguna palabra. Pero al ver la alegría de su amiguita, no pudo contener la sonrisa y se le dibujaron los hoyuelos.

Howlett sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo también. Pensó que esos días en Edimburgo serían especiales y divertidos.

…………..

En Westchester, pasaron los días tranquilos refugiándose dentro del calor de la mansión porque la llegada del invierno se hacía cada vez más evidente. Una mañana habían acabado de almorzar y mientras que Erik se había retirado a sus aposentos, Charles acompañó a su madre hasta su salón privado y estaban disputando una partida de naipes. La pronunciación de su vientre era notoria. Sin embargo, por precaución, nadie de la servidumbre conocía el estado del Duque, solo podían pensar que estaba aumentando de peso. Charles se encontraba abrumado con las atenciones de su madre y los cuidados especiales de Erik, que aunque ahora se encontrara en su dormitorio, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Hank se encargaba de controlar el progreso del embarazo y les había propuesto a un médico renombrado que había sido profesor suyo en la universidad y que, además, era mutante, para que lo examinara y, de ser posible, lo acompañara en el parto. Charles, que tenía sus miedos lógicos por el alumbramiento, había aceptado gustoso pero Erik se encontraba renuente. De cualquier forma, ese médico llegaría a Westchester la semana entrante. 

Sharon ahora pensaba en cuánto Erik había ayudado a su hijo, y notaba lo entregado que estaba y cuánto velaba por él y la criatura. Le costaba aun concebir lo que Magneto había hecho pero comenzaba a entender que Charles era feliz a su lado y su nieto lo necesitaba para sobrevivir ahora y más adelante para crecer. No podía aprobar los métodos de su yerno pero tenía que aceptar que era un hombre devoto a su familia. 

Durante la segunda partida, el Duque sintió frío y se levantó para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. Sharon lo observó en silencio mientras se inclinaba con cuidado y removía las brasas con el atizador. Después notó que apoyaba una mano sobre su abultado vientre mientras arrojaba algunas piñas a la hoguera. Charles no se dio cuenta del examen de su madre y regresó a su asiento.

─ Sabes que por la forma que tienes llevas un niño ─ advirtió la dama, concentrándose en su juego de cartas.

Charles rio con incredulidad. 

─Si tú lo dices, madre.

Sharon lo miró con severidad.

─No crees en los dichos de las señoras, Charles, pero la sabiduría milenaria no se equivoca. De cualquier forma, cuando nazca me darás la razón.

El Duque siguió sonriendo.

─El tiempo te dará la razón, madre ─ opinó en tono conciliador. De repente, sintió un cosquilleo y se masajeó un costado, frunciendo el ceño ─. Es raro ─ musitó para sí ─. ¿No se estará moviendo?

Sharon dejó las cartas y extendió la mano a través de la mesa para apretarle el brazo.

─ ¿Qué sentiste, hijo?

Charles se masajeó el costado otra vez y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No usaba su poder para conectarse con la mente de la criatura porque temía lastimarla así que solo se concentró en su propio cuerpo. Volvió a sentir el aleteo peculiar y abrió los ojos, sonriente.

─Se movió ─ avisó a su madre.

La dama se levantó veloz y se ubicó de pie junto a la silla. Él la tomó de la muñeca para llevarle la mano hacia la zona. Apretó apenas y Sharon percibió el temblor. 

─ ¡Charles! ─ se emocionó ─. ¡Es maravilloso! 

Ella se llevó la otra mano a la boca, riendo y llorando. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con Erik y después con su hijo, y su deseo de que Magneto se alejara. Fue solo un instante pero la afectó. 

Charles no percibió su conmoción porque estaba pensando que su amante tenía que enterarse ahora mismo. Se encontraba feliz y excitado. 

Los interrumpieron golpes en la puerta. Sharon retiró rápido la mano y su hijo se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Se trataba de un paje que venía con la correspondencia que acababa de arribar. Charles se la agradeció y volvió a encerrarse en el saloncito con su progenitora. Regresó a su asiento mientras leía los remitentes. Uno captó su atención: se trataba de una carta de Lord Worthington. 

─Lo siento, madre ─ se excusó rápido ─. Tengo que enseñarle una carta a Erik.

─ ¿Todo está bien? ─ se preocupó la dama. 

Charles le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

─Sí, solo se trata de una carta que estábamos esperando ─ suspiró, ansioso ─. Es parte de la ayuda que pensamos darles a los mutantes desprotegidos como Kurt, madre. Disculpa, seguiremos con la partida más tarde ─ se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

Sharon lo atajó de la mano.

─Charles, cuídate ─ pidió con cautela ─. Piensa si el plan puede ser peligroso.

─No te preocupes ─ la tranquilizó ─. Te pedí que confiaras en mí y en mi poder hace un tiempo. Erik no intentará nada peligroso, al contrario, sé que va a protegernos y este plan es parte de una ayuda para la gente como nosotros.

Su madre lo liberó. Aunque se daba cuenta de que Erik no era el demonio que temía, aun guardaba reservas. No aprobaba sus métodos y, por lo tanto, tenía reparos de cualquier plan que concibiera con su hijo.

Charles se retiró y subió las escaleras hacia sus aposentos. Al llegar a la planta alta, volvió a sentir el aleteo en el vientre. Sonriendo se lo masajeó mientras pensaba qué noticia le daría primero a su amante.

Erik se había acostado sin dormir aun. Oyó que Charles entraba a la antesala y se levantó del lecho antes de que llegara al dormitorio. 

─Erik ─ lo llamó tranquilo pero con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara ─. Nuestro hijo se movió.

Magneto corrió hasta él. Charles lo tomó de la muñeca como a su madre y le apretó la mano contra la piel, sin embargo, esta vez no percibió nada. Probó diferentes zonas sin resultado ante la mirada paciente de Erik. El Duque sintió una honda frustración, su amante también lo estaba pero trató de consolarlo.

─Así sucede, a veces se mueven mucho y otras no ─ explicó Erik y añadió a modo de broma ─. Además, si heredó tu carácter, lo hará cuando lo desee y no habrá forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

─ ¿Nos estás llamando obstinados?

Erik sonrió. Comprendía lo frustrado que debía encontrarse Charles y quiso remediarlo, siguiéndole el juego.

─ ¿De qué otra manera podría describir al duque que se impuso ante todos para terminar en los brazos de un apuesto plebeyo?

Fue inevitable que Charles riera. Soltó la mano de su amante para enseñarle la carta. 

─Lord Worthington me ha escrito.

Erik tomó el sobre y lo abrió, mientras enfilaba hacia la antecámara donde había pluma y tintero para englobar con un círculo cada inicial del segundo párrafo y entender el mensaje cifrado con mayor rapidez. Charles lo acompañó y leyó por arriba del hombro de su amante, mientras este se sentaba junto a la mesita para marcar cada letra. 

─”Reina y Banshee en Curloss” ─ leyó el Duque en voz alta ─. Curloss está cerca de aquí. ¿La Reina y Banshee? Me imagino que Reina debe ser el alias de Emma, ¿no?

─Así es, amor ─ respondió Erik sin quitar la vista del papel ─. Su alias es Reina de Hielo y Banhsee es el de su hijo, Sean Cassidy, porque así lo llama ella afectuosamente.

─Entonces, tiene un hijo.

─Sí, es dos años mayor que Peter, y los dos son grandes amigos ─ replicó Magneto y encendió una vela para quemar la carta ─. Peter se alegrará de verlo.

Charles se mordió el labio. Él era un noble educado para guardar las apariencias y enseñar una calma fría y distante pero los celos le ganaron. Una mujer viuda amiga de su amante, que utilizaba el término Reina como alias, que tenía un hijo un poco mayor que el de Erik, todas estas cuestiones le dieron vuelta la cabeza. Había sabido contenerse antes pero ahora sintió un revoloteo incómodo en el estómago. 

Erik, ajeno a sus celos, terminó de quemar la misiva y sopló para extinguir la llama. Estaba excitado con la visita de su amiga porque pondrían en movimiento el plan para ayudar a su gente.

─Emma estará aquí en un par de días, es una lástima que Peter siga en Edimburgo para cuando llegue su amigo pero se reencontrarán a su regreso. Sean lo ayudará más a reestablecerse ─ suspiró ─. ¿Cómo van las refacciones que piensas hacerle a tu casa en Irlanda? Porque estoy convencido de que Emma ya debe tener mutantes necesitados para refugiarse allí.

Charles se sentó a su lado con una mano apoyada en el vientre. Su orgullo lo hacía sentirse estúpido con los celos pero así se encontraba: estaba lleno de recelos punzantes hacia esa mujer desconocida y amiga de su amor. No se atrevía a preguntar por arrogancia hasta que finalmente soltó la pregunta.

─Emma fue siempre tu amiga, ¿cierto?

Erik lo miró contrariado al principio. Después se llenó de ternura y sonrió. Lo tomó de las manos para observarlo directo a los ojos.

─Emma siempre fue una amiga entrañable para mí, Charles, casi una hermana ─ le aseguró con plena sinceridad ─. No desconfíes de ella. La elegí porque sé que es la mutante adecuada para ayudarnos. Jamás traería a esta casa a alguien que pudiera provocarles malestar a ti o a tu madre.

Charles suspiró, sintiéndose un tonto. Desvió la mirada de la de Erik y se preguntó de dónde había sacado ideas tan absurdas como que su amante traería a una antigua relación a su propio techo con él a punto de darle un hijo. 

Magneto notó su confusión y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

─Charles, olvida tus miedos porque no son más que la inseguridad que estás sintiendo ─ pidió con suavidad ─. Te ves pesado por la gestación y eso hace que no te sientas atractivo.

El Duque lo miró como si fuera a devorarlo de la furia. Erik rio, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras no habían sido las apropiadas.

─Disculpa, Charles ─ solicitó entre risas ─. Dije que no te sentías, no que yo ya no te viera atractivo ─ aclaró veloz y antes de que su amante vacilara, lo besó con determinación ─. Sigues siendo el único mutante para el que tengo ojos, cuerpo y me excitas.

Charles quiso apartarse pero los labios de Magneto eran demasiado seductores y se dejó besar. Era inquietante porque efectivamente él no se sentía atractivo como antes y pensaba que en poco tiempo ya no podría seducir a su amante como lo venía haciendo. Erik le ronroneó al oído como invitación para llevarlo a la cama y volvió a besarlo. El Duque aceptó porque quería demostrarle que aun pesado como estaba los dos encontrarían placer. Se levantaron sincronizando los movimientos para no cortar el beso, cuando el aleteo en el vientre resurgió. 

─ ¡Erik! ─ interrumpió Charles, rompiendo el encanto. Le atrapó una mano para apoyarla en la zona ─. Allí está.

Magneto percibió el temblor serpenteante contra la piel y rio. Sin retirar la mano, lo envolvió con el otro brazo para estrecharlo y lo besó con más pasión. Si Charles seguía teniendo dudas en cuanto a Emma, estas se evaporaron porque nadie que amara a otra persona podía besarle con el amor y entrega con que Erik lo estaba haciendo ahora.

………………….

Gracias por leer. 

Midhiel


	23. XXIII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXIII

Peter estaba fascinado con la ciudad, en realidad Edimburgo no difería de otras en las que hubiese estado pero la compañía de Logan y la complicidad en las travesuras de Laura lo tenían cautivado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese viaje era lo que había necesitado después del confinamiento para recuperarse. Estaba alegre y sonriente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaba las mañanas al aire libre divirtiéndose con Laura en el jardín de la casa mientras que Logan trabajaba, y cada tarde salían los tres de paseo. Recorrían tiendas si necesitaban comprar algún atuendo, o los Howlett enseñaban al joven lugares históricos de la ciudad y edificaciones importantes. Peter escuchaba y aprendía.

Una tarde cuando caminaban los tres hacia el carruaje para regresar, cada uno portando una caja redonda con un sombrero que Logan había comprado alegando que les serviría para la fiesta de disfraces de los Xavier el año siguiente, escucharon una voz femenina y alegre que llamó con un agudo: “¡Señor Howlett!”

El trío volteó y vio a Moira MacTaggert, que sonriente y divertida, les sacudía la mano bien alto para saludar a Logan desde la otra esquina. Estaba colgada del brazo de un caballero rubio, esbelto y elegante, de mirada enjuta y los labios fruncidos en actitud despectiva.

Logan se acercó a la pareja seguido de Peter y de su hija, más por cortesía que por alegría, ya que estaba cansado y deseaba regresar a su casa cuanto antes.

─Buenas tardes, señorita MacTaggert, buenas tardes, caballero ─ saludó al desconocido, quitándose el sombrero que llevaba y volviéndoselo a colocar, y presentó a los jóvenes ─. Él es Peter y ella es mi hija Laura.

─Buenas tardes ─ saludó la niña educadamente.

Peter imitó el gesto de Logan quitándose también el sombrero pero no se lo volvió a calzar y lo conservó en la mano, mientras miraba con gentileza a la dama y al hombre.

─Buenas tardes ─ contestó Moira sin perder la sonrisa, y con un orgullo que le saltaba por los poros, presentó a su acompañante ─. Él es el doctor Sebastian Shaw, mi prometido, nos comprometimos un mes atrás ─ y extendió la mano derecha para que vieran su costoso anillo y el diamante enorme encastrado en él.

─ ¡Vaya! ─ sonrió Logan con asombro ─. ¡Cuánto me alegro, señorita! Doctor, mis felicitaciones porque usted se comprometió con una verdadera dama.

Moira sonrió ante el cumplido y se sentía tan importante con el partido que había encontrado, que no pudo evitar seguir jactándose.

─El doctor Shaw es un prestigioso profesor de la Universidad de Oxford y el doctor Henry McCoy fue su alumno. ¿Sabe qué más, señor Howlett? McCoy lo admira tanto que le pidió ayuda para tratar a un paciente de identidad reservada, ¿no es así, amor?

─Así es ─ carraspeó Shaw con soberbia ─. La próxima semana me reuniré con él por un asunto médico. El doctor McCoy fue uno de mis alumnos más brillantes y tiene una mente privilegiada que debería estar nutriendo las de los educandos de Oxford, y no desperdiciada en esta ciudad.

Logan frunció el ceño y el rechazo hacia este personaje petulante y despectivo fue instantáneo.

─El doctor McCoy es amigo mío y sé que aquí se siente más feliz que enseñando a mentes brillantes en las aulas de Oxford.

─Por supuesto, cada uno elige su destino ─ respondió el médico con desdén y se volvió hacia su prometida ─. Bien, querida, has saludado ya a tus amigos. ¿Podría ahora regresarte a tu casa para regresar yo a la mía y seguir atendiendo mis asuntos?

Moira rio tontamente.

─ ¡Claro, amor! Pero no olvides que esta noche cenarás en casa con mi padre.

─Eso será mañana, estás confundiendo las fechas.

─ ¡Cierto! ─ rio la joven nerviosa ─. Adiós, señor Howlett, adiós, Peter, y adiós, Laura.

─Adiós ─ se despidieron Peter y la niña al unísono.

Logan respondió inclinando la cabeza al igual que Shaw, y se separaron.

Ya dentro del coche, el lobo refunfuñó diciendo que ese sujeto era tan soberbio que si saltaba de la altura de su propio ego se estrellaría; Laura rio con ganas, Peter también y le dio un beso para hacer que olvidara al prepotente doctor Shaw.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Laura subió para probarse su sombrero frente al espejo de pie de su recámara, mientras que Logan y el joven se sentaron en una de las salas a esperar a que la mesa estuviera servida para cenar. Tomaron asiento en sillones enfrentados pero pronto Peter se levantó del suyo y fue a ubicarse en las rodillas de su amor, que lo recibió besándole en la boca intensamente. Entre los chasquidos, comenzaron a gruñir y el joven sintió un ardor en la entrepierna. Su pene aumentó y pudo percibir la dura erección en el lobo. Peter sentía que todo su cuerpo le demandaba ser penetrado, además, el ambiente era perfecto porque llevaban días disfrutando de jornadas idílicas, estaban solos y se deseaban. Logan sentía lo mismo: sabía que se había enamorado perdidamente del muchacho y solo necesitaban hacerse el amor para entregarse por completo. Sin embargo, Peter había sufrido una gran desilusión amorosa además de la pérdida de su bebé y no quería acelerarse. 

Sin detener los besos, Peter consiguió ubicarse frente al lobo, apoyando los glúteos cerca de su sexo y enredándolo en un abrazo. De repente, separó los labios y lo miró. Titubeó, debatiéndose entre el deseo que lo abrasaba y la necesidad de tomarse un tiempo. Sí, él que se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo, no quería apresurarse. Había cometido ese error con Warren y aunque Logan era lo opuesto a ese engreído de rizos dorados, deseaba que su relación marchara a un paso más lento. 

Logan lo observó cautivado con sus ojos de azabache y leyó en ellos la duda. Se mordió el labio porque le estaba costando horrores contenerse.

─Escucha, Peter ─ no lo llamó mocoso porque el joven decidido y sensual que tenía enfrente no merecía en ese momento tal apodo ─. Si sientes que esto va muy rápido, nos detendremos aquí, ¿te parece?

El muchacho bufó con una mezcla de frustración y cierto alivio, y se puso de pie porque no podía seguir sintiendo el roce de la erección de Logan y hablar al mismo tiempo.

─No sé qué me pasa ─ confesó, frotándose la nuca ─. Me gustas, ¡me gustas con locura! ─ enfatizó ─. Quiero hacerte el amor y no soy ningún virgen para tener miedo, aunque no es miedo sino ─ sopló ─… En realidad no sé qué me pasa.

Howlett lo miró intensamente. Estaba buscando concentrarse mientras luchaba por bajar su erección. Era necesario que hicieran un alto para discutir.

─Te pasaron muchas cosas ─ habló al fin ─. Demasiadas en un lapso corto y aunque la velocidad sea tu mutación, necesitas tiempo para procesarlas.

Peter se refregó la nariz con el puño.

─Pero me gustas, Logan ─ resopló. 

Sonriendo, el lobo lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo hacia él. No lo empujó para que se sentara en sus rodillas porque su erección aumentaría, sino que lo mantuvo de pie a su lado.

─Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Peter ─ confesó desde el alma ─. Lo nuestro marcha firme y seguro. Tal vez aun no sea el momento y tal vez necesites más tiempo para disfrutarlo. Te amo y como mi idea es tenerte a mi lado el resto de mi vida, no importa si es esta noche o dentro de cien años.

Peter sonrió aliviado y enternecido. Sus hoyuelos se dibujaron y rio, alegre y espontáneo. Logan lo abrazó con fuerza y le hizo lugar para que se sentara con él en el sillón, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sus miembros ya no se rozaban y el calor que percibía uno junto al otro era agradable y acogedor. El joven cerró los ojos y dijo sin pensarlo, solo sintiéndolo.

─Yo también te amo.

Logan, emocionado, le besó la cabellera plateada. Aunque no se hubiesen hecho el amor, la tarde cerraba de una manera simplemente perfecta.

Minutos después, el señor Hyde avisó que la mesa estaba servida y cuando entraron en el comedor, vieron a Laura ya sentada y hurtando un panecito caliente.

……………..

Charles había acogido a Kurt en su casa, le dio comida y un techo, pero se daba cuenta de que eso no era suficiente. El jovencito, que por su apariencia había sufrido discriminación, necesitaba salir adelante y aprender a valerse por sus propios medios. El Duque notaba lo entusiasmado que estaba el muchacho con las láminas de los libros y las habilidades artísticas que tenía para el dibujo. Por eso, una mañana, se presentó en la biblioteca cuando Kurt observaba concentrado las hojas de un bestiario.

─Buenos días, señor Duque ─ saludó el joven, rápidamente, mientras cerraba el libro para atenderlo.

─Buenos días ─ contestó Charles y se sentó frente a él en la larga mesa. Cruzó las manos sobre la tabla ─. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

─Bien, señor ─ respondió Kurt con respeto.

El Duque observó el libro cerrado.

─Tienes habilidad para dibujar, el regalo para Peter fue magnífico. ¿Te gustaría aprender a leer?

Kurt asintió con timidez y añadió.

─Siempre quise hacerlo porque es como la magia: poder entender lo que dice un libro a través de esos signos o cómo se llamen. Pero ─ suspiró ─, ¿quién me enseñaría? En esta casa es el primer lugar donde nadie me tiene miedo.

─Te entiendo ─ musitó Charles y con su poder, leyó la desazón del muchacho. Fue tan conmovedor, que se quitó una lágrima ─. Quiero ayudarte, Kurt, pero hasta no hacía mucho no sabía cómo hacerlo. Verás, con Erik tenemos un emprendimiento para proteger a otros mutantes que se encuentren solos y desamparados. Pronto vendrá una señora con un poder similar al mío, para ayudarnos. Trabajaremos juntos para poder contactar a los que nos necesiten y darles los medios para que busquen refugio en una casa mía en Irlanda, donde podrán vivir seguros y tranquilos.

─ ¿Usted quiere que yo viaje a esa casa también? ─ preguntó Kurt sin entender por completo la propuesta.

─En realidad lo que deseo es que tú te integres a nuestro proyecto y nos ayudes a esta señora, a mí y a Erik a llevar a los mutantes hasta esa casa. 

Kurt se ruborizó y como su tono era azul, sus mejillas se volvieron violáceas. 

─L… lo siento ─ tartamudeó, tenso y temeroso ─. No puedo, soy torpe… no sé leer… las personas me tienen miedo. ¡Nein!

Charles ahora percibió con más fuerza su desazón. Era desgarrador y suspiró profundo. Extendió el brazo a lo largo de la mesa para tomarle la mano. Kurt se estremeció bajo su toque y el Duque se la apretó para que no lo soltara.

─Tu poder es magnífico, jovencito. Sufriste mucho y por eso te muestras aprensivo y dudas de él, pero estás aprendiendo a controlarlo.

─ ¿En serio piensa que mi poder es magnífico? ─ preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

─Muchos darían lo que fuera por hacer lo que tú haces y no estoy exagerando ─ enfatizó Charles con determinación. Le apretó más la mano para trasmitirle seguridad ─. Eres una de las pocas personas que podría llevar a los mutantes que no tengan medios para hacerlo hasta esa casa en un parpadeo. 

─ ¡Pero a veces mi poder no funciona! ─ objetó el joven frustrado.

El Duque sonrió con calma.

─Por eso quiero enseñarte a manejarlo. Suele pasar que nuestros poderes no nos responden cuando comienzan a manifestarse o también puede tratarse de un bloqueo que te hagas tú mismo sin darte cuenta, tal vez, porque temes el maravilloso don que tienes. Si me lo permites, más adelante, me gustaría entrar en tu mente para ver qué te está pasando y ayudarte.

─ ¿Podría usted hacer eso? ─ se ilusionó y maravilló el muchacho.

─Quiero intentarlo más adelante. ¿Aceptas?

Kurt asintió, esta vez con seguridad. Charles percibió que el joven se había tranquilizado y estaba entusiasmado con el ofrecimiento. Esto lo reconfortó. Lo despidió para que siguiera observando las láminas y antes de irse, añadió.

─Por cierto, cuando te mencioné lo de aprender a leer, me refería a que uno de los proyectos que tenemos con Erik para ese hogar, es que además de dar refugio, sea una casa donde los mutantes puedan adquirir conocimientos que les sean útiles por si deben regresar a la sociedad. Queremos que aprendan a leer aquellos que como tú lo deseen.

─ ¡Eso sería ─ suspiró Kurt buscando la palabra adecuada ─… sería un sueño, Lord Xavier!

─Ya te he dicho que me llames Charles ─ le recordó el Duque condescendiente ─. Me alegra saber que podremos contar contigo.

─Si usted me ayuda a controlar mi poder…

─Te prometí que así lo haría ─ le aseguró Charles y salió de la biblioteca.

Al quedarse nuevamente solo, el joven abrió el libro para seguir observando las imágenes. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaban una y otra vez en las letras, anhelando que llegase pronto el momento en que pudiera descifrarlas.

………………..

Charles había ordenado que se preparasen dos aposentos en la casa para la llegada de Emma y de su hijo. También le explicó a su madre sobre las visitas para que las recibiera junto con él pero se guardó de contarle del plan. No desconfiaba de ella pero sabía que Sharon se preocuparía inútilmente así que pensó que la pondría al tanto más adelante cuando el éxito fuese inminente. Erik tenía una fe ciega en la habilidad de Emma Frost y estaba convencido de que con ella los mutantes no correrían peligro alguno cuando viajasen pero Charles le advirtió que se guardaría sus recelos hasta conocerla.

Dos días después de que recibieran la carta, acabado el té de las cinco, un paje anunció que un carruaje se aproximaba a la casa. 

Charles, Erik y Sharon salieron. Oyeron los cascos de caballos aproximándose a paso firme y constante, y no tardaron en divisar el coche atravesando la avenida. Era oscuro, como los que se rentaban en las ciudades, y en el compartimento superior llevaba amarrados con cadenas dos baúles de viaje y algunas cajas. Los corceles se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de la entrada. Los tres anfitriones bajaron para recibir a los visitantes, junto con un paje que los acompañó para abrir la puerta del vehículo. Primero descendió una dama de la edad de Magneto, rubia y delgada, que escondía la mitad de su rostro detrás del velo de un sombrero elegante. Ya en tierra firme, alzó el tul y reveló un semblante grave, que mutó en una sonrisa al reconocer a Erik. Se besaron alegres en ambas mejillas y Magneto la presentó:

─Ella es la señora Emma Frost, viuda de Cassidy. 

─Bienvenida, señora ─ saludó Charles y se inclinó con cuidado por el vientre para besarle la mano enguantada que ella le extendía ─. Soy Charles Xavier, el Duque de Westchester. Espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo y que encuentre confortables las habitaciones de la casa.

─Gracias, Lord Xavier ─ respondió Emma ─. Es un honor conocerlo.

─El honor es mío.

El Duque deseaba leerla pero se contuvo porque si era telépata como él, captaría su intromisión. Prefirió, en cambio, bloquearse porque comenzaba a sentir celos, que le parecían incorrectos para un educado señor británico, y ella sí podría percibirlos.

Emma depositó los ojos en su vientre crecido y reconoció enseguida su estado. Erik, que no podía más de orgullo, abrazó a su amante de la cintura, notó que el paje que los había acompañado se había retirado a buscar a un compañero para bajar los baúles y cajas, y que el cochero estaba distraído atendiendo los animales, y explicó.

─Charles y yo estamos esperando un hijo ─ la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

Emma felicitó con genuina alegría a la pareja hasta que observó a Sharon a quien no había saludado aun. Charles hizo rápidamente las presentaciones.

─Muchas gracias por recibirme, Lady Xavier ─ expresó la recién llegada.

Sharon le besó la mejilla cordialmente.

─El placer es nuestro.

De repente, Emma hizo un mohín, como si algo la disgustara y divirtiera a la vez. Volteó la cabeza hacia el coche y ordenó.

─Sean, ya es hora de que salgas, cariño ─ se volvió hacia sus anfitriones, sonriendo ─. Lo siento, es mi hijo. Es tímido y le cuesta saludar a extraños hasta que los conoce, entonces se vuelve locuaz y divertido, pero hay que darle su tiempo. Sean, sal por favor.

De la puerta abierta asomó un muchacho tan joven como Peter, de tez pálida, el rostro lleno de pecas y cabello rojizo y ondulado. Estudió a los presentes con atención hasta que se cruzó con la mirada expectante de su madre. Entonces, bajó y saludó a cada uno con respeto.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones y concluidos los saludos, Charles invitó a los recién llegados a entrar en la casa, mientras que los pajes bajaban el equipaje para que el coche partiese de regreso a Curloss.

Emma ingresó en la residencia y estudió el espléndido vestíbulo al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes. Sean se ubicó detrás de ella y observaba a su alrededor con asombro. Conocían otras mansiones, de hecho, antes de llegar a Curloss se habían detenido en la casa de los Worthington, pero Westchester transmitía una calidez de la que carecían otras edificaciones señoriales. Madre e hijo percibieron la misma sensación acogedora que había sentido Erik cuando entró por primera vez con Peter en brazos. De pronto, Sean se dio cuenta de que no había visto aun a su amigo. Pensó que tal vez su padre lo había dejado en la casa de algún acólito y se desilusionó porque no se cruzaban desde hacía dos años.

Como si adivinara lo que el muchacho estaba pensando, Erik le comentó al pasar.

─Peter se encuentra ahora en Edimburgo pero regresará mañana.

─ ¡Uf! ¡Qué bien! ─ se alegró el joven.

Como el horario del té había concluido, Sharon guio a los invitados hacia una sala para que degustaran de un breve aperitivo para que se relajaran y subieran más tarde a sus habitaciones cuando el equipaje estuviera listo en ellas.

Mientras que Emma y su hijo siguieron a Lady Xavier hasta la sala convenida, Erik tomó a su amante de la cintura y le murmuró con complicidad.

─ ¿Ya se te evaporaron los celos, amor?

Charles suspiró. Una parte de él, aquella que le reclamaba comportarse como el Duque que era, se sentía miserable por abrigar esos celos pero la otra, la del hombre enamorado apasionadamente, le demostraba que era normal y hasta necesario sentirlos. Aunque Emma no había dado indicios preocupantes y al saludar a Erik había demostrado la amistad que los unía, Charles aún se sentía inquieto. 

Erik intuyó lo que pasaba. Riendo, lo besó en la boca porque estaban solos y alejados de cualquier mirada indiscreta. El Duque se relajó instantáneamente y se dirigieron a la sala a acompañar a su madre con los invitados. Antes de entrar, Charles notó la presencia de Kurt cerca de allí. El joven no se atrevía a aproximarse a los visitantes por cautela y estaba escondido detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones cercanas. El Duque se colocó el índice sobre la sien para concentrarse y hablarle mentalmente.

“Entiendo tu miedo, Kurt, y aunque es aconsejable que seas tan precavido con los extraños, estas personas son mutantes como nosotros, que viajaron desde muy lejos para poner en marcha la idea que te comenté.”

“¿Ellos son los que quieren ayudar a la gente como yo?,” le transmitió su duda el joven.

“Son ellos mismos,” confirmó Charles y volteó en dirección a la puerta alejada, desde donde el muchacho se escondía. “Quisiera que te conozcan, que pueda presentarte y más adelante platicaríamos del proyecto todos juntos.”

─De acuerdo ─ aceptó Kurt en voz alta. 

Erik giró asombrado hacia la puerta y los dos vieron salir al joven con timidez. Con sus ojos enormes observó a Charles, y este le asintió para darle confianza. Se acercó a la pareja y los tres juntos entraron en la sala, donde ya Sharon había invitado a Emma y a Sean a sentarse para relajarse con un sencillo aperitivo. 

Kurt se detuvo cerca del umbral para estudiar a los recién llegados con aprensión. Sean, que desde pequeño se había rodeado de toda clase de mutantes, lo saludó con un murmullo, ya que era tímido como él, y siguió comiendo un bocadillo. Su madre, en cambio, dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó al muchacho cerúleo con los brazos extendidos. Lo tomó de las manos sin dejar de sonreír.

─ Buenas tardes, jovencito ─ dijo con una voz tranquila y suave ─. Mi nombre es Emma Cassidy Frost y puedes decirme Emma ─ lo leyó y suspiró a sentir su desdichada vida ─. Sufriste mucho pero estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Charles respiró con alivio, no solo porque notaba la relajación de Kurt sino porque se daba cuenta de que Emma tenía un carisma especial para consolar a los mutantes y se interesaba genuinamente por ellos. Erik no se había equivocado al elegirla.

Kurt sonrió a la dama.

─Gracias ─ respondió y Sharon, Magneto y Charles se sorprendieron de que no se expresara en alemán. 

Sean terminó su bocadillo y se acercó a su madre para saludar al joven con un apretón de manos. Era retraído pero no olvidaba sus buenos modales.

Kurt se sintió a gusto y Sharon lo invitó a servirse la comida.

Emma se aproximó discretamente a Erik para murmurarle.

─Leí cómo ayudaron a este muchacho meses atrás. Es maravilloso lo que hicieron por él y conocí la plática que sostuvo con Charles ayer. Es un proyecto altruista el que tienen y estoy admirada de la generosidad del Duque, aunque no sé si refugiar a los mutantes en una casa en Irlanda sea factible a largo plazo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Bueno ─ respondió ella y suspiró por sus dudas ─. La patrulla anti mutante es incansable y lo sabes. Por más precavidos y herméticos que seamos, si alguna vez llegan a oídos de algunos de los oficiales los rumores de ese sitio, lo cercarían y sería una masacre para nuestra gente.

─Ahí es donde cuenta la influencia de Charles, Emma.

La dama quedó sorprendida.

─ ¿Quieres decir que no solo va a donar una casa? ¿Quieres decir que va a comprometerse a ayudarnos?

─ ¿Eso te asombra?

─Es un aristócrata al que los plebeyos le importamos poco y nada.

Erik le sonrió, enseñándole su dentadura perfecta.

─Charles no es como los otros nobles que hemos conocido, Emma. Es más generoso aún que Lord Worthington. Confía en mí y verás que puede ser la solución para nuestra gente.

Emma sopló. Después de tantos años de lucha, no se atrevía a abrigar tamaña esperanza.

─Confiaré en ti.

……………………….

Horas después, cuando ya los visitantes pudieron descansar y asearse, se sirvió la cena. El tópico de la mesa fue la expectativa por la criatura que venía en camino. Cuando Emma preguntó cuánto faltaba, ambos padres respondieron al mismo tiempo: “cuatro meses,” y cayeron en la cuenta de que el nacimiento estaba demasiado cerca. Charles comentó que había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Hank para que un médico mutante que había sido su profesor lo asistiera. Emma quiso saber el nombre del especialista pero Charles todavía no lo conocía. Erik hizo un comentario sarcástico demostrando su renuencia y Sharon cerró la conversación recordando a la pareja que la semana siguiente comenzarían con los preparativos para la nursery para cambiar de tema.

Terminada la cena, Charles y Erik le propusieron a Emma y a Kurt reunirse a solas. Los invitaron a dirigirse a la sala donde la pareja solía jugar al ajedrez, y se asombraron al notar que la dama llamaba a su hijo para que los acompañara. Mientras se sentaban los cinco alrededor de la mesita donde estaba ubicado el tablero, ella explicó.

─Sean no hizo el viaje conmigo hasta aquí porque no tuviera con quién dejarlo. Es un adulto que puede valerse por sus propios medios, pero le pedí que me acompañase porque le estoy enseñando a trabajar con nosotros. Es un joven voluntarioso que quiere defender nuestra causa. ¿Peter no te está ayudando?

Charles notó la insinuación en el tono. Volteó hacia su amante que, impávido, respondió con rapidez.

─Peter no está interesado, al menos no aun.

Emma rio divertida.

─ ¡Por favor, Erik! ─ era la única de sus acólitos que conocía su identidad pero lo llamaba por su nombre de pila por el grado de confianza que se tenían ─. Siempre lo has sobreprotegido, ya te lo remarqué varias veces, pero te comprendo. Quieres mantenerlo alejado del peligro porque temes perderlo, y por eso prefieres no exponerlo y que no participe de nuestra causa.

─No es así ─ refutó Magneto con firmeza ─. Pienso que para trabajar con la dedicación con la que nos entregamos nosotros, necesitamos estar decididos y no veo esa convicción en Peter.

─Está bien ─ aceptó la dama en tono conciliatorio ─. Aunque no olvides que leo mentes.

Charles intervino, educado y directo.

─Erik es un padre ejemplar y un mutante dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la causa, que conoce a su hijo lo suficiente para entender qué es lo mejor para él en este momento.

─Por supuesto ─ acordó Emma cordialmente y sonrió ─. Bien, ¿qué plan tienen? 

Erik y Charles se dispusieron a contarles del proyecto: utilizando la conexión con los acólitos con que Magneto contaba, trazarían una logística para encontrar mutantes que necesitaran ayuda. Una vez localizados, los reunirían para llevarlos a Irlanda. Contaban con Emma para que los guiara del continente hacia la isla, y más adelante también desde el Nuevo Mundo, y Kurt ayudaría con su mutación a algunos que no tuvieran los medios para llegar. No sería una operación sencilla pero Charles estaba dispuesto a usar su influencia en la Corte y hasta a valerse de su mutación para convencer a gente poderosa de ser necesario.

Emma los escuchó con prudencia. El Duque no necesitó leerla para percibir su descreimiento.

─Suponiendo que influyas en la Corte, cosa de la que no dudo ─ argumentó la dama ─, y que con la logística con la que contamos reunamos a un número interesante de mutantes, ¿cómo los trasladaríamos hasta Irlanda sin contratiempos? La patrulla es cautelosa, tiene espías, y estaría al acecho constante, yo no podría guiarlos sola y sería peligroso para todos. Además, esa casa, ¿cómo sé que es segura para ellos? 

─Yo no podré visitar la Corte al menos hasta dentro de medio año ─ respondió Charles, y la comprendía porque él también era realista ─. La casa en Irlanda perteneció a un tío de mi madre y es propiedad privada. Por mi posición, no puede ser invadida ni aun por la patrulla anti mutante. Hace un par de semanas envié a profesionales para que revisen las instalaciones y realicen pequeñas tareas si es que las necesita. Puedo asegurarte que dentro de dos meses, si no es antes, estará habitable. Con Erik pensamos que los mutantes que allí vivan, se valgan por sus propios medios para cocinar y limpiarla porque no queremos personas ajenas que puedan delatarlos. Con una carta a los pueblos cercanos, puedo ordenar que se abastezca la casa semanalmente con provisiones y ninguno de ellos tendrá necesidad de salir. Es un terreno inmenso que más adelante les permitirá tener huertas, criaderos y hasta ganado.

─ ¿Cómo llegarían los mutantes hasta ella? ─ interrogó la dama. 

Erik sacó del bolsillo de su saco varios sobres lacrados. 

─En cada uno de ellos hay suficiente dinero para comprar pasajes, hospedaje y trámites para circular libremente ─ explicó ─. Eso es solo una pequeña parte de la donación que Charles hará para financiar la empresa. En cuanto al viaje en sí, cuento con que tú sabrás guiarlos, Emma, y por supuesto que desde aquí nosotros y Lord Worthigton desde Londres, te ayudaremos.

La dama rompió con cuidado algunos de los sellos para observar su interior y quedó maravillada de la cantidad de dinero que había allí. 

─Eres una persona muy generosa, Charles ─ observó Emma con entusiasmo ─. Esto solventará varios viajes y me comprometo a ayudar en la logística para conseguir que nuestros hermanos lleguen hasta esa casa, sanos y salvos, aunque les advierto que existirán riesgos.

─Allí es donde interviene Kurt Wagner ─ añadió el Duque y todos voltearon hacia el joven, que tímido, bajo la mirada ─. Con su mutación, puede ayudar a que los que tengan dificultades, lleguen pronto, y aunque todavía no maneja su poder con destreza, le prometí que lo ayudaría a controlarlo.

Kurt alzó finalmente la vista y asintió. Emma leyó la determinación que tenía para cumplir con el trabajo, y le sonrió condescendiente. 

Sean hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado al lado de su madre, con las piernas y brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva. No se sentía amenazado ni por Charles ni por Erik, ni menos aun por Kurt, pero era tímido y tomaba esta pose cuando había más de dos personas cerca. De repente, alzó la mano como si tuviese que pedir permiso para hablar.

─Yo puedo ayudar a proteger a los mutantes en el viaje. En este último tiempo, aprendí a controlar mi poder y nos sería de gran ayuda.

─Gracias, Sean, es bueno tenerte en el equipo ─ lo aceptó Erik.

─Me gustaría que me llamaran Banshee cuando hablamos de ayudar a nuestros hermanos.

Emma lo miró con indulgencia. Erik y Charles aceptaron su pedido asintiendo.

Kurt se quedó callado mientras pensaba que él también podría contar con algún apodo entre los mutantes. 

Como el Duque no olvidaba el largo viaje que habían hecho los invitados y que debían descansar, les propuso seguir con la plática por la mañana y cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos.

……………………..

Erik y Charles se metieron en la cama al mismo tiempo. El Duque se veía más relajado que otras veces y su amante intuyó que se debía a que los celos se le habían pasado. Sin hacer comentarios, Erik se acostó boca arriba y lo empujó con suavidad para que yaciera sobre su pecho. Le envolvió cariñosamente la espalda con un brazo y usó la mano del otro para acariciarle la barriga. La criatura estaba quieta pero podía sentir su forma a través de la piel. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

─Solo cuatro meses ─ suspiró Charles y se acurrucó contra su pecho ─. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

─ ¿Estás ansioso? ─ sonrió Erik.

─Demasiado ─ admitió, lo que hizo que su amante se inclinara para besarlo.

Comenzaron a darse besos rápidos con chasquidos. Pronto el Duque rodó despacio en el colchón con cuidado por el vientre, y quedó ubicado boca arriba. Erik se acostó de lado y le envolvió la cintura con ambos brazos sin cortar los besos. Cuando se separaron, Magneto le alzó la bata hasta el pecho para desnudarle la barriga y apoyar los labios contra ella. Charles cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se sentía feliz y aliviado después de conocer finalmente a la misteriosa amiga de su amante. También alegre porque el proyecto marchaba como lo habían planeado. Habría que hacer algunos ajustes, compartir sugerencias con Emma, y en poco tiempo, su casa irlandesa podría recibir a los primeros mutantes.

Erik separó los labios del vientre para alzar la vista hacia Charles y sonreírle. El Duque anudó las manos a través del cuello de Magneto para atraerlo hacia él. Erik se apoyó contra su cuerpo con extremo cuidado, usando los codos y las rodillas para quedar en cuatro y no aplastarle el estómago. Se besaron otra vez y confiados en un futuro prometedor y el presente estupendo que estaban viviendo, se amaron esa noche con dulzura y ardor. 

………………..


	24. XXIV

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXIV

Logan despertó por la mañana en su propio lecho y pensó que después del desayuno emprenderían el regreso a Westchester. Recordó que el motivo para mudarse allí había sido proteger a su amigo y a su madre de Magneto, pero tal misión resultaba absurda ahora que el temible mutante y Charles se habían enamorado. Razonándolo, se veía absurdo regresar a una casa que no era la suya pero Logan quería hacerlo porque Laura era feliz allí y también porque allí vivía Peter. Logan sonrió mientras cruzaba las manos debajo de la nuca. Ese joven le había robado el corazón y lo tenía loco, aun cuando hubiesen decidido esperar para tener relaciones. Con una sonrisa boba, rodó en el colchón y se levantó para despertar a su hija y bajar con el muchacho a desayunar. 

Fue a su vestidor y mientras seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría para el viaje, reparó en el armario enorme donde todavía conservaba la de su esposa. Con un suspiro lo abrió. Meditó un momento mientras observaba las prendas colgadas prolijamente y los pares de zapatos ubicados en el zócalo. Acarició la larga manga de un vestido aterciopelado de color uva, que había sido uno de los favoritos de Kayla.

Logan la había amado profundamente y había guardado sus pertenencias diciéndose que de esta forma conservaría para siempre su aroma y Laura tendría por medio de ellas un enlace permanente con su madre; pero, en el fondo, sabía que lo hacía porque él no podía desprenderse de su recuerdo. Siguió acariciando el vestido hasta que finalmente lo descolgó para llevárselo consigo de regreso a la recámara. Lo depositó sobre la cama.

Justo Laura salió de sus aposentos y golpeó la puerta de su padre. Logan oyó su llamado y fue a la antesala para abrirle. 

─Buenos días, papá ─ murmuró la niña con un bostezo.

─Buenos días, lobita ─ sonrió su padre ─. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Laura asintió, adormilada.

─Sí, pero creo que Peter todavía no salió ─ bostezó otra vez ─. ¿Puedo ir a despertarlo?

─Está bien pero con calma, Laura. Nada de golpes fuertes a la puerta ni de llamarlo muy alto.

─ ¡Claro, si está dormido! ─ respondió la niña, acompañada de un largo bostezo, y fue a golpear la puerta del joven con discreción. 

Logan bajó solo y se sentó. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa servida sin comer nada para esperarlos. Recordó el vestido que había dejado encima de la cama. Era un atuendo elegante y delicado, que con el tiempo se arruinaría. Había muchas mujeres que no tenían los recursos para adquirir un ajuar como el que había tenido Kayla. Tal vez habría personas que pudieran darle utilidad porque una prenda fina guardada hasta deteriorarse no tenía sentido.

Logan pensó en platicar con su hija más adelante y decidir qué objetos de su madre pudieran donarse. Intuía que la generosa Laura lo apoyaría.

En eso estaba cuando la niña llegó con Peter y se sentaron a la mesa. El joven, al igual que su amiguita, todavía tenía modorra, y Logan le preguntó a Laura si ya tenía su equipaje preparado. Ella contestó con un adormilado sí, seguido de un bostezo, y el joven rio divertido pero bostezó también. Logan volteó hacia él y sonrió. No iba a sermonearles con el comportamiento adecuado a la mesa porque tanto Peter como la niña conocían los modales de buena educación, solo estaban cansados y relajados a la vez.

Laura se frotó los ojos y abriéndolos apenas observó a su padre sonriéndole al joven. Estaba contenta porque Peter era su amigo y una persona magnífica, y su progenitor se veía cada día más feliz a su lado. La pareja congeniaba, eso podía palparse en el ambiente, y si su relación prosperaba, ella y Logan dejarían de estar solos para integrar a Peter a su familia. O, ¿acaso ya no lo habían hecho? Rio para sus adentros pensando que sí.

………………..

En Westchester, acabado el desayuno, Charles dejó indicaciones para que se prepararan los aposentos de Logan, de su hija y de Peter, que estaban por llegar, tal vez antes del almuerzo. Después se encerró en su despacho porque había cartas que redactar y documentos que solo él prefería leer. También seguía de cerca el reacondicionamiento de su casa en Irlanda y era minucioso al estudiar los informes que le enviaba el encargado de la refacción. Erik lo acompañó un rato mientras que Sharon se dispuso a llevar a Emma de paseo en carruaje por el bosque de la casa. No se alejaron mucho y como hacía frío, no salieron del coche. Mientras paseaban, se enfrascaron en una plática sobre varios temas: cómo era la vida campestre alejada de la ciudad, las obligaciones que Sharon seguía teniendo como viuda del duque anterior y madre del actual, e hizo menciones del baile anual de Westchester, tan célebre en Edimburgo. Por su parte, Emma habló de su hijo y de su difunto marido, y, al nombrarlo, mantuvo un silencio incómodo, que Lady Xavier rompió al invitarla a observar un bosquecillo de fresnos que habían plantado cuando todavía vivía Lord Brian, y que ahora se alzaban jóvenes y vigorosos. Al cabo de una hora regresaron a la casa.

Erik había dejado a Charles un momento y estaba en el vestíbulo cuando el coche volvió. Salió a recibirlas y mientras que Sharon se despedía para encerrarse en su saloncito, Magneto llevó a su amiga hasta una sala, encendió la chimenea, y se sentaron junto al fuego.

Emma suspiró y cerró los ojos.

─El fuego de un hogar crepitando, este silencio, el paisaje campestre, ¿sabes que todo esto me recuerda a la Navidad? ─ admitió ella con otro suspiro.

Erik quedó pensando que esta sería la primera Navidad que pasaría tranquilo y feliz después de mucho tiempo. Llevaba una década costándole reparar en la celebración, ya sea porque le producía recuerdos dolorosos de su esposa y de su hija, o porque estuviera demasiado ocupado en sus misiones. Sin embargo, no la había olvidado jamás porque sabía lo importante que era para Peter. El origen de Erik era hebreo así que no la había conmemorado hasta que se casara y como su hijo había pasado su niñez festejándola, él continuaba con la tradición. Ahora se preguntaba cómo pasaría esta Navidad en Westchester porque los Xavier debían tener sus costumbres propias. Quizás serían diferentes y eso la volvería especial.

Emma opinó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

─Charles parece una excelente persona. Siempre me pregunté si algún día sentarías cabeza nuevamente y quién sería la afortunada porque estaba convencida de que se trataría de una mujer, pero ─ rio ─, como siempre me sorprendiste, Erik.

─Si me preguntaras cómo ocurrió todo, no sabría por dónde empezar ─ confesó Magneto con la mirada en lontananza ─. Solo podría decirte que cerca de la primavera llegué a esta casa siguiendo el rastro de James Howlett para que me ayudara con Peter. Sabía gracias a ti que era un mutante y…

Emma notó que calló y que su mirada se tornó sombría. 

─ ¿Qué había ocurrido con Peter? ─ preguntó, preocupada.

─Estaba encinta, el padre de la criatura alejado, y enfermó ─ contó Erik con la voz temblorosa ─. Lo traje para que lo ayudaran pero hubo que interrumpir la gestación ─ suspiró ─. Al menos de esa manera, le salvaron la vida.

─ ¡Oh, pobre! ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

─Aquí lo ayudaron a recuperarse ─ contestó Magneto y tomó aliento ─. Son gente buena, Emma, aun la madre de Charles que no es mutante. Ahora él está en Edimburgo con Howlett y su hija, y regresarán de un momento al otro.

─Es muy atento de parte del señor Howlett haber llevado a Peter de viaje para ayudarlo en su recuperación ─ comentó Emma y miró a su amigo, suspicaz. Erik se había sonrojado ligeramente ─. ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentarme de él y de Peter?

Magneto se ofendió.

─ ¿Ya me leíste, Emma?

─ ¡No! ─ se defendió ella entre risas y decía la verdad ─. Pero se te notó en la mirada, Erik, los ojos no mienten.

─Howlett es el que más ayudó a Peter, se convirtió en su apoyo y ambos se entienden. Hace unos días tuvo la valentía de explicarme que el sentimiento que se tienen es más profundo.

─Y, ¿aceptaste? ─ Erik asintió ─. Bien por ti. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención es la forma en que Charles habló de ti cuando bromeé con el tema de tu sobreprotección hacia Peter. 

─Charles y yo nos amamos.

─Eso se palpa en el aire.

Magneto asintió y después soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

─Él es telépata como tú y vio mi corazón desde el primer momento. A pesar de conocer mi identidad, me aceptó en su casa y nos enamoramos aun con nuestras diferencias. Tenemos puntos en común y otros en donde no congeniamos, discutimos por ellos, pero nuestra relación está por encima de eso. 

─Es comprensible que desde su posición social, a él le cueste entender nuestra vida ─ admitió Emma ─. Pero la empatía que provoca su mutación, créeme que la entiendo ─ sonrió ─, hace que pueda ver más allá de los ojos. Es gratificante como tu amiga saber que al fin tú y Peter pudieron asentarse y reconstruir una familia.

─Peter se la merece más que yo ─ confesó Erik desde lo más profundo ─. Es joven y tuvo que sufrir demasiado. Además, yo no siempre estuve a su lado.

─No pudiste estar a su lado ─ corrigió ella con suavidad.

─Pudiendo o no pudiendo, no estuve siempre, Emma ─ declaró Magneto con culpa ─. Siento remordimientos por lo que le pasó, esta última experiencia que tuvo, la de perder a su hijo de forma trágica después de un desengaño amoroso, y no cualquier desengaño sino el de su primer amor… Me planteo cómo habrían sido las cosas si yo hubiera estado cerca, si en lugar de dejarlo con Lord Worthington y…

─ ¿Fue en la casa de Warren? ─ preguntó Emma, tratando de enlazar los hilos ─. ¡No me digas que el otro padre era el hijo de Worthington!

─El mismo ─ confesó Erik sombrío.

Emma hizo un mohín de disgusto.

─Con Sean estuvimos unos días en su casa en Londres antes de viajar hacia acá. Warren y su esposa se comportaron como el caballero y la dama que son, como siempre, pero su hijo es un engreído: en un momento hasta tuvo el descaro de burlarse de la timidez de Sean ─ hizo silencio un instante, fastidiada con el recuerdo ─. Solo lo miré, ya conoces mis miradas, Erik, y bastó para ponerlo en su sitio. Warren es muy indulgente con él y su madre lo consiente en todo. ¡Pobre Peter! Imagino que habrá quedado deslumbrado porque es un muchacho apuesto, pero un pésimo partido.

─Fuiste indulgente al solo mirarlo ─ opinó Erik, dejando traslucir su bronca ─. Créeme que si me lo cruzo, conocerá el metal que hay en esta isla.

Emma sonrió.

─Extrañaba tu humor. Un humor particular, que a veces no cae bien a todos.

─Creo que es un humor inglés, debo haberme contagiado en esta isla ─ sonrió él a su vez, siguiéndole el juego, y ya más relajados, los dos soltaron una carcajada.

Enseguida Sean golpeó a la puerta para anunciarles, excitado, que el coche de Peter se acercaba. Salieron los tres y pronto se les unieron Sharon, Kurt y Charles en el pórtico.

A Peter el viaje lo había transformado. Unos días disfrutando con Logan y Laura había sido la terapia perfecta. Ahora regresaba cargado de energía y ya imaginaba saludar a su padre, a Charles, a Kurt y a Sharon. Había comprado un pequeño presente para cada uno, pero pensó que antes de entregárselos, iría al establo a saludar a Lobo, y se preguntaba si el animal lo había extrañado, si su padre lo había extrañado, y si los demás también lo habían echado de menos.

Logan veía lo nervioso que estaba el joven porque desde que entraran en el terreno de los Xavier, no había quitado los ojos de la ventanilla y se restregaba las manos con fuerza. Hasta Laura que estaba ansiosa se sorprendía de su nerviosismo. 

Cuando ya podían vislumbrar la casa, Peter pegó la cara al vidrio para distinguir a su padre, y de repente, se encontró con que también estaban Emma y Sean. Soltó una exclamación de alegría.

─ ¡Vinieron la tía Emma y Sean! ─ avisó, volviéndose hacia Logan y la niña, que lo miraron sin entender ─. Emma Cassidy Frost es una amiga de mi padre, y su hijo Sean es mi mejor amigo.

─ ¡Ah! Sean Cassidy ─ Logan recordó el nombre y lo que Peter le había contado sobre él. Cuando le explicó el plan que había congeniado con Erik para escribir la carta en clave con su negocio como pantalla, Charles le había dicho que le habían solicitado a Worthington que enviara a Emma a Westchester para poner en marcha el proyecto, pero no imaginó que la telépata traería a su hijo.

Laura quedó excitada con la idea de un amigo de Peter que, según su deducción, tenía que tener su carácter y, por lo tanto, ser tan divertido como él. 

─ ¿Sean? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hace? ¿Me lo presentarás?

─ ¡Claro! ─ rio el joven y estaba tan ansioso que ya casi abría la puerta. 

─Tranquilo, mocoso ─ trató de calmarlo Logan y le apretó la mano para transmitirle sosiego. 

Increíblemente resultó porque Peter suspiró y volteó hacia él. Enseguida el cochero detuvo el carruaje frente al pórtico y el joven fue el primero en abrir y brincar del vehículo. 

─ ¡Sean! ─ gritó y ambos muchachos se abrazaron felices.

Logan hizo espacio a su hija para que bajara y después descendió él. Los demás ya se habían acercado y Charles presentó a Emma. Howlett le besó caballerosamente la mano que ella le tendía y luego Laura la saludó cortés. Después Peter soltó a su amigo para abrazar a su “tía Emma.”

Erik sonreía al verlo tan feliz. Charles reparó en el equipaje que traían en el compartimento superior, y se dio cuenta de que ahora se había duplicado el número de maletas, lo que significaba que volvían con el doble de equipaje. Conocía a su amigo Logan lo suficiente para entender lo generoso que debía haber sido con el joven llenándolo de obsequios. 

Sharon invitó a todos a entrar porque el almuerzo se serviría enseguida pero antes Peter quiso ir a saludar a su potrillo. Invitó a Sean para que conociera a su caballo y Laura los acompañó con Kurt. Así los jóvenes se retiraron y los demás entraron en la casa. 

Concluida la comida, Peter entregó los regalos que había traído: un sombrero paquete para Sharon, mantitas y ropas para el ajuar del bebé que entregó a los flamantes padres, y a Kurt le dio un pequeño baúl. Al abrirlo, el muchacho cerúleo se encontró con un juego de pinceles de diferentes tamaños y acuarelas de varios tonos. 

─Eres un artista ─ explicó Peter ─. Así que pensé que esto podía ser tu mejor regalo.

─Nadie antes me había regalado nada ─ musitó Kurt emocionadísimo.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja y le palmeó el hombro. Laura propuso que fueran a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro con ilustraciones que Kurt pudiera copiar para probar los pinceles y las acuarelas. Peter dijo que sí pero enseguida Sean quiso invitarlo para que se reunieran a platicar los dos porque habían pasado dos años y tenían mucho de qué hablar. Por lo tanto, Laura y Kurt se dirigieron a la biblioteca y los otros dos jóvenes salieron al jardín.

Emma les recordó que hacía frío y ellos le respondieron entre risas que se abrigarían.

─Espero que no se les ocurra salir a explotar piedras ─ murmuró la dama cuando los jóvenes se hubieron retirado, y Erik la miró con desconcierto ─. Es que ya sabes que suelo leer a los demás sin proponérmelo y así descubrí una diversión infantil e inocente que tienen: Peter lleva a Sean lejos con su mutación y mi hijo grita para explotar piedras y reírse. Lo hacen generalmente durante el cumpleaños de Peter. 

Charles rio con ganas, Sharon se cubrió la boca discretamente, y Logan recordó con picardía que Peter se lo había contado convencido de que se trataba de un gran secreto. 

Los cinco adultos continuaron sentados alrededor de la mesa y platicaron de diversos tópicos para entretenerse. En eso Charles comentó la visita del médico que Hank traería y que había sido su profesor en la universidad. Rápido Howlett asoció a ese personaje con el petulante prometido de Moira y lanzó la noticia de que la joven se casaría.

Sharon sonrió aliviada porque ahora que comprendía que esa joven no hubiera hecho tan feliz a su hijo como lo hacía Erik, anhelaba que ella también encontrara la dicha con alguien.

─ ¿Quién es la afortunada persona? ─ preguntó.

─El doctor Sebastian Shaw, profesor de Oxford ─ contestó Logan.

Emma suspiró con preocupación porque lo conocía.

─ ¿Cómo se llama esa señorita?

─Moira MacTaggert, es la hija del general MacTaggert, el encargado de la patrulla anti mutante en Escocia ─ replicó Erik con recelo.

Logan sintió que tenía que advertirles:

─Con lo que acaba de contar Charles sobre el especialista que vendrá a verlo, me está cerrando una idea peligrosa: Moira, para impresionarme, comentó que Shaw se reuniría con Hank para tratar a un paciente de nuestro amigo de identidad reservaba, temo suponer que ese paciente es Charles y que Hank, con completa inocencia, traerá al yerno de MacTaggert hasta esta casa para que lo atienda por su embarazo mutante.

Charles y Erik se estremecieron y se buscaron las manos para apretárselas y darse consuelo. Sharon bajó la mirada con miedo.

Emma se vio en la necesidad de confesarles lo que sabía sobre Shaw.

─Tienen que escribirles a ese amigo suyo y que cancele esa visita. De ninguna forma Shaw debe llegar a esta casa y menos descubrir el estado de Charles, o la existencia de más mutantes ─ miró a cada uno de sus interlocutores antes de añadir ─. Por mis conexiones conozco quién es ese médico, es un mutante al igual que nosotros y su poder consiste en controlar la energía, es un científico muy inteligente y sagaz, trabaja en Oxford y se cree que tenía conexiones con Trask e intercambiaba mutantes prisioneros para sus estudios. 

─Dios mío ─ murmuró Sharon, cubriéndose la boca y se volvió hacia su hijo ─. Ahora mismo debes escribirle a Hank para que cancele todo y roguemos que todavía no le haya hablado de ti.

Charles se puso de pie.

─Iré a escribirle ahora mismo ─ anunció gravemente. 

Erik quiso levantarse para acompañarlo pero el Duque le hizo un gesto para que siguiera sentado con los demás, y partió hacia su despacho.

Emma continuó declarando que jamás había conocido a Shaw en persona pero sus fuentes, y Magneto sabía lo rigurosas y fidedignas que eran, le habían contado varias veces que el médico era un mutante peligroso; aunque carecían de pruebas, lo ligaban con espionaje para la patrulla anti mutantes, y eso podía explicar el enlace con Moira. Tal vez el general le había entregado la mano de su hija para sellar alguna alianza, o devolverle favores prestados. De cualquier forma, era indispensable que jamás se enterara de la identidad de Charles, ni se acercara a Westchester.

Sharon quedó muy afectada e hizo sonar la campanilla para pedir un té. Logan se sentó a su lado para acompañarla y Erik no dijo nada pero para sus adentros pensó que su intuición no había fallado al haber sido reacio a esa visita. Después se consoló imaginando que si alguna vez ese Shaw venía a traer problemas, ellos contaban con la telepatía de Charles para controlarlo. Eso si fuera necesario borrarle la memoria porque él estaba preparado para atacarlo con todo el metal que tuviera. Tampoco dudaba de la mutación de Logan. Sí, eran varios los mutantes poderosos que convivían en Westchester y él sabía que estarían preparados para defenderse. 

El Duque terminó de escribir la carta a su amigo y la envió con un paje de urgencia. Después se excusó con su familia, amigo e invitados y se retiró a descansar. Erik sabía que la preocupación lo había alterado y quiso acompañarlo. Charles le explicó que deseaba estar solo pero Magneto no aceptó su negativa. Charles iba a responderle que realmente necesitaba descansar pero ya la excusa le pareció obsoleta porque sintió el movimiento de la criatura en su barriga, que le reclamaba la presencia de su otro padre. Por lo tanto, subieron los dos juntos a sus aposentos y sin decir nada, el Duque se acomodó de lado en la cama. Erik se sentó en el borde del colchón y le sostuvo la mano hasta que Charles quedó dormido.

Abajo Sharon bebió su té y aunque estaba afectada, hizo a un lado su consternación para continuar con su papel de anfitriona para con Emma. Logan notó su esfuerzo y la admiró. Podían objetársele a Lady Xavier varios defectos pero jamás que abandonara sus deberes como dama y madre del Duque de Westchester.

………………

Contrario a lo que pensara su madre, Sean no se escapó con Peter para hacer estallar piedras con su mutación, aunque los dos eran adultos que bien podían divertirse como lo desearan. Se sentaron, en cambio, tranquilos en un banco del jardín y platicaron de todo un poco. Tenían mucho para contarse después de no haberse visto en dos años. Entre risas y bromas, Sean, que desconocía la tragedia de su amigo, comentó que hacía poco había estado en Londres en casa de Lord Worthington.

Peter no preguntó por su antiguo novio, ni siquiera le molestó enterarse de que su mejor amigo había estado en su casa y podía tener noticias de él. Fue una sensación extraña después de haber llorado tanto por su desengaño amoroso. Simplemente no le dio importancia a la información. Sin querer, se frotó los pectorales porque se sintió confundido al no percibir ninguna pesadez en el pecho. Definitivamente ya sentía a ese joven como cosa del pasado. Solo pensó en su hijo y parpadeó para no emocionarse.

─ ¿Estás bien, Pet? ─ preguntó Sean al ver que se frotaba los ojos. 

─Sí, solo me acordé de alguien especial ─ musitó con la voz trémula, haciendo referencia a su pequeño. Sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza ─. Ahora no es el momento pero más adelante quiero platicarte de él.

─ ¿Es alguien que te gusta? ─ se entusiasmó Cassidy.

─Es alguien que amo y amaré siempre, pero no de la manera que imaginas, digo, no es una persona de la que esté enamorado pero sí que ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón y lo hará siempre ─ aclaró Peter y suspiró porque estaba emocionado.

─Entonces, no se trata de ese caballero: el señor Howlett.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver Logan en todo esto?

─ ¡Vamos! ─ rio Sean ─. Sabes que soy observador y vi cómo se miran ustedes. ¿Tu papá lo sabe? ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos, Pet?

Peter sonrió con sus hoyuelos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía pensar que a su amigo se le escaparían esos detalles? Podía haber engañado a cualquiera menos a Sean. Feliz y lleno de entusiasmo, se dedicó a explicarle su relación con Logan, cómo se había iniciado por medio de una profunda amistad hasta convertirse en una declaración de amor unos días atrás. Era tal su exaltación al hablar de Logan, que las palabras le brotaban como un torrente y en más de una ocasión, su amigo tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera para poder seguirle el hilo. Una cosa quedó demostrada para el tímido Cassidy: su amigo del alma se había enamorado perdidamente de una persona bondadosa y especial, y esto lo alegró. 

Más tarde, decidieron que era hora de escaparse al bosque y divertirse explotando piedras. Peter recordó que había varias lo suficientemente grandes junto al arroyo pero le propuso que entraran antes a buscar a Laura y a Kurt para que se divirtieran con ellos.

─Ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Sean ─ explicó mientras enfilaban hacia la casa ─. Y quiero que sean amigos tuyos también.

─Me encantaría ─ suspiró el joven, esperanzado en abandonar su timidez divirtiéndose con ellos. De repente, se puso serio al recordar ─. ¿Sabes, Pet? En casa de Lord Worthington, tuve que soportar al hijo que tiene, un tal Warren, pedante y engreído, que se cree parido por los dioses.

Peter contestó con soltura.

─Conozco a Warren y, ¿sabes a qué me recuerda?

─ ¿A qué?

Llegaron al pórtico y Peter se detuvo para reírse y contestar:

─ ¡A un tonel de vino insípido!

Y las carcajadas fueron recíprocas.

………………

Hola. Sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar pero estuve ocupada. Espero que les siga gustando. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por el apoyo.

Midhiel


	25. XXV

Un gran agradecimiento a @KiKaLioncourty por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio.  
Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a @HarunaTsurugi porque adora a Logan y Peter y aquí tiene una sorpresa, que espero que le guste. Además, muchas gracias por tus palabras. 

XXV

Hank recibió la carta de Charles por la tarde y enseguida escribió a Shaw para anunciarle que el paciente mutante había mejorado y ya no requerían sus servicios. Para darle al mensaje un tono conciliador, le ofreció reunirse a tomar el té algunos días después. Shaw leyó su misiva al anochecer y arrugó el papel con un bufido. No era ningún estúpido e intuía que su antiguo alumno le estaba mintiendo. Pero no tuvo más opción que responderle cortésmente que lo alegraba saber de la mejora del enfermo y que coordinarían más adelante un encuentro a la hora del té. 

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Hank partió rumbo a Westchester. Llegó antes del mediodía y Sharon, Charles, Erik, Logan y Emma lo recibieron ansiosos. Sin embargo, el Duque lo leyó y supo antes que nadie que la visita de Shaw se había cancelado sin inconvenientes. Aliviado con la noticia, le presentó a la invitada por su nombre y apellido, y sin revelar nada más. Hank todavía no sabía quién era realmente Erik y aunque el Duque le tenía confianza, aun no encontraba la ocasión para confesarle la identidad de Magneto. 

Sharon suspiró tranquila al saber que McCoy había detenido a Shaw, Erik sonrió con esa sonrisa espléndida con la que enseñaba toda la dentadura y Emma murmuró que si alguna vez se cruzaba con el sujeto, se metería en su cabeza para leerle toda la información que tenía de su espionaje a mutantes y, de paso, se la borraría, e instó a Charles a hacer lo mismo si alguna vez se le presentaba a él la ocasión. El Duque no le respondió porque no le parecía apropiado abusar así de su poder aunque sabía que Erik opinaba como ella. Logan comentó que si volvía a cruzárselo e intentaba quitarle información, lo atravesaría con las garras. McCoy se acomodó las gafas, un tanto nervioso con la promesa impulsiva de su amigo, y aceptó de inmediato la invitación de Sharon para almorzar.

Al sentarse todos a la mesa, Hank se alegró de ver a Peter más reestablecido que antes. Cuando el joven se ubicó en la silla junto a la de Logan y ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, le quedó claro al doctor que se había formado otra pareja más en Westchester.

Terminado el almuerzo, Hank subió con Charles y Erik para examinar el embarazo de su amigo. Logan quedó en el comedor con Sharon y Kurt, que ahora compartía la sobremesa con comodidad, Laura se retiró a la biblioteca y Sean y Peter salieron a cabalgar. No era el horario que generalmente utilizaban, ya que las salidas ocurrían a la tarde, pero los dos jóvenes tenían ganas y no dudaron en hacerlo. A campo abierto, aceleraron el trote y entre risas y mucho entusiasmo, llegaron hasta un bosquecillo. Desmontaron y extendieron mantas sobre unas piedras para sentarse debajo de un roble añejo. El invierno se anunciaba en el frío y en las ramas desnudas del árbol junto a ellos. Esta era la hora más cálida de la jornada. No tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que bajara la temperatura pero la idea era pasar un rato al aire libre los dos amigos juntos. Conversaron de todo un poco hasta que Sean, observador como era, mencionó que había notado que Peter se dirigía a Hank de una manera extraña, como si guardase un secreto con él. Su amigo decidió contarle sobre la pérdida que había sufrido y que el médico había sido quien lo atendió y controló su recuperación. Lloró y Sean quedó triste, sin encontrar palabras para consolarlo. No se había esperado una revelación semejante.

─Fue lo más doloroso que me pasó en la vida ─ confesó Peter entre hipidos, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos ─. Más doloroso que cuando perdí a mi madre y a Nina. ¡Más doloroso que todo lo que sufrí!

Sean suspiró. Estaba conmovido por su amigo y odiaba a Warren con más intensidad que antes. Ese petulante no solo había sido un engreído con él por su timidez sino que había destrozado el corazón de Peter, lo había abandonado y el pobrecito había tenido que soportar la muerte de su hijo.

─ ¿Así fue como conociste a Logan? ─ preguntó después de un largo silencio ─. Te trajeron aquí y así lo conociste, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió y se pasó el puño por debajo de la nariz.

─Logan fue el que más me ayudó, todos lo hicieron en Westchester, pero él se convirtió en mi compañero y los días que pasamos juntos en Edimburgo fueron ─ sopló y el rostro se le iluminó ─… fueron sanadores, Sean.

─Siento que eso es bueno, Pet.

─Sí que lo es. La verdad, en medio de mi desgracia ─ suspiró ─, siento que fui afortunado porque una persona como él no es sencillo encontrar.

─Creo que no ─ aceptó Sean y pensó que su amigo tenía razón: Howlett era un caballero apuesto, generoso y solvente. Se notaba que amaba a Peter y tenía un halo, ¿cómo podría describirse?, que lo volvía fascinante. 

Peter miró a su amigo y rio. 

─ ¡No me digas que te gusta a ti también!

─ ¿Qué? ─ se asombró Sean ─. ¡No!

─ ¡Lo sé! Era una broma ─ explicó, mientras le palmeaba el hombro y se ponía de pie ─. ¡Caíste, Sean! Como caes siempre.

El pelirrojo se levantó y sin decir nada, se alejó unos pasos. Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba y soltó un grito agudo.

Peter sintió que el estómago se le revolvía con el chillido, y después una rama cayó sobre su cabeza.

─ ¡Ouch!

Sean rio con ganas. Como venganza, había cortado un gajo del roble que estaba justo arriba de Peter, haciéndolo vibrar con su mutación, y ahora contemplaba victorioso a su amigo frotándose el cráneo. Pero sabía que Peter no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así que, entre risas, hecho a correr. Fue una mala idea porque el veloz mutante lo alcanzó enseguida y, riendo, se revolcaron en el pasto. Parecían niños.

Más tarde, montaron y regresaron a la casa.

……………………

Hank regresó a Edimburgo después de examinar a Charles porque los días se acortaban por la llegada del frío y deseaba evitar un viaje nocturno. Charles leyó que su amigo confiaba en su capacidad médica para controlarle el embarazo y asistirlo en el parto, pero, por precaución, había deseado la ayuda de su admirado profesor. Sin embargo, ahora que había descubierto quién era Shaw realmente, prefería llevar el control él solo.

El Duque se dispuso esa misma tarde enseñar a Kurt a controlar su poder. El joven aceptó con entusiasmo porque estaba ansioso por aprender a hacerlo y la visita de Emma y Sean con la propuesta del proyecto lo tenían ilusionado. Era la primera vez que sentía que podría ser útil y para una persona que había crecido con la sombra de la autoestima baja, esta sensación era nueva y gratificante. 

Se reunieron en la biblioteca y se sentaron junto a la mesa larga. Tal como Charles lo había imaginado, Kurt había sufrido tanto en el pasado, que anulaba su mutación como un recurso para protegerse. Le pidió permiso para entrar en su mente y desbloquearla, y el joven lo autorizó. Fue una intervención que duró apenas unos segundos. Una vez acabada, el muchacho parpadeó, extrañado y presintiendo cómo su potencial crecía.

─ ¿Quieres intentarlo? ─ invitó el Duque ─. Viaja hasta el jardín y regresa.

Kurt observó la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca y luego el ventanal con el pesado cortinaje corrido.

Charles lo estudiaba interesado y añadió:

─Pienso que la forma más rápida sería a través de la pared, evitando la puerta y la ventana, ¿no te parece?

En otra ocasión, el joven se hubiera negado pero con el canal de su capacidad abierto, asintió convencido y fue y volvió para sentarse en su sitio en un parpadeo.

El Duque rio feliz y le palmeó el hombro. Kurt sonrió con expresión de triunfo.

─La primera lección fue aprobada con laureles ─ festejó Charles.

─ ¿Eso significa que habrá una segunda lección?

─Por supuesto, Kurt. Todas las que necesites.

El muchacho se retrajo en el asiento. Tenía una mirada meditabunda.

─Estuve pensando, señor duque…

─Llámame Charles, por favor.

─Está bien, Charles ─ suspiró ─. Estaba pensando que si van a poner en marcha el plan en pocos meses, mientras más rápido nos movamos, ayudaríamos a más mutantes que lo necesiten. Debe haber muchos que están desesperados y no les queda mucho tiempo.

─Lo sé ─ respondió Charles con paciencia ─. Pero hasta que la casa no esté en condiciones, no podremos movernos y Emma Frost es precavida así que no actuará si hay un riesgo alto de peligro.

─A lo que me refería es que me gustaría partir con ella y su hijo cuando regresen a su casa para ayudarlos y prepararme con ellos. 

─ ¿Quieres dejar Westchester? ─ se asombró el Duque.

─Aquí me siento a gusto y gracias a ustedes cambié mucho, señor du… quiero decir Charles ─ declaró el joven con sinceridad ─. Pero tengo ganas, no, más que ganas siento la necesidad de ayudar a la gente que no fue tan afortunada como lo fui yo cuando el señor Howlett me rescató.

Charles sonrió, conmovido con el corazón del muchacho. Otro que hubiese pasado por lo que Kurt sufrió, guardaría resentimiento pero él estaba lleno de gratitud.

─Te comprendo, Kurt.

─ ¿La señora Emma y Sean me aceptarían si se los pido?

─Platica con ellos ─ propuso el Duque ─. Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de contar contigo. 

El muchacho suspiró. Había otro tema que lo preocupaba.

─En cuanto a ese médico, Shaw. Es como nosotros y sin embargo, traiciona a los nuestros.

─Así es ─ contestó Charles sombrío ─. Mira, Kurt. Nosotros, los mutantes, como cualquier persona, podemos ser héroes o villanos de acuerdo con las opciones que realicemos. Es una pena que alguien como Shaw, mutante y respetado, haya elegido ese camino, pero como te lo dije, es la opción que él realizó.

─Esto me hace pensar que tenemos que manejarnos con cuidado, aun con la gente que es como nosotros.

─Sí, muchacho ─ confirmó y añadió para alzarle el ánimo ─. Pero lo importante es que estamos rodeados aquí, en Westchester, de mutantes solidarios y los Cassidy son personas en las que podemos confiar y que van a ayudarnos. 

─Eso es un alivio ─ reconoció Kurt y volteó hacia los anaqueles cargados de libros ─. En esa casa aprenderé a leer, ¿cierto?

─Es lo que te he prometido y así será.

El joven sonrió con esperanza y Charles se alegró de ver esa sonrisa.

…………….

Emma y su hijo permanecieron tres semanas en Westchester. La mujer estaba encantada con lo beneficiosa que resultaba la compañía de Peter para la timidez de su hijo y no solo él lo acompañaba, sino que Laura comenzó a unírseles y después Kurt también. Al final se convirtieron en un cuarteto. Logan estaba satisfecho al ver a su mocoso feliz con su amigo y le agradó notar que su hija se había integrado también. A mitad de la tercera semana, cuando faltaban solo días para que los Cassidy partiesen, festejaron el cumpleaños de Laura y la niña terminó la jornada jurando que había sido el mejor que había vivido.

Fue doloroso para Peter separarse de su amigo pero lo hicieron con la promesa de reencontrarse pronto. Emma les aseguró que se mantendría en contacto con Charles y Erik, y una vez que el primer grupo de mutantes llegase a la casa irlandesa, enviaría a su hijo a Westchester como emisario. Por lo tanto existían altas probabilidades de que los amigos se volvieron a ver en pocos meses.

Aunque Kurt estaba decidido a seguir a Emma, le costó despedirse de Westchester. Al saludar con un último adiós a Charles, a su madre, a Logan, a Laura y a Peter, sintió nostalgia y se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz conteniendo el aliento. La niña y Peter imitaron su gesto porque también estaban tristes pero entendían que Kurt lo hacía convencido y por una buena causa.

Cuando los invitados partieron, Charles decidió concentrarse en el festejo de la Navidad. Generalmente los Xavier viajaban la mañana del veinticinco a Edimburgo para participar de la celebración religiosa junto con las autoridades y los demás miembros prominentes de la ciudad pero este año tanto el Duque como su madre estaban decididos a permanecer en Westchester. Además, con su embarazo avanzado, Charles prefería no realizar viajes. Ya había entrado en el séptimo mes y se sentía más pesado e incómodo. El período en que era indispensable la compañía de Erik había pasado y a partir de ahora el bebé se desarrollaría sin dificultad hasta el alumbramiento. La pareja seguía feliz y expectante. Ya tenían preparada la habitación para la criatura y un ajuar que aumentaba día a día. Sharon estaba alegre de ser finalmente abuela y aunque desde que Charles naciera había esperado un hijo de él para que heredase Westchester, ahora sentía que la posición familiar y la protección de las riquezas no importaban tanto como la llegada de un bebé sano. Estaba feliz por su nieto porque era su nieto, el hijo de Charles, y ya no lo veía como una mera prolongación necesaria para el apellido Xavier. 

El Duque había notado el cambio de actitud en su madre y esto lo tranquilizaba. Sabía que si algún día algo le sucedía a él, su hijo o hija quedaría amado y seguro en los brazos de Erik y de su madre. Una tarde, tras disputar una partida con su amante, quiso ponerse de pie y como se movía con dificultad, Magneto corrió a ayudarlo. A Charles le encantaba que lo atendiera con devoción pero también sentía que tantos cuidados lo hacían sentirse un indefenso, mas esta vez, anudó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Erik y le preguntó cómo solía festejar la Navidad con Peter.

─Lo hacemos de acuerdo con el lugar y las personas con quienes nos encontremos ─ explicó Erik dando a entender la vida errática que habían llevado ─. Era diferente cuando vivían Nina y su madre.

─ ¿Cómo la festejabas tú de niño?

Magneto sonrió con nostalgia y le quitó un mechón de la frente.

─Mis padres no la festejaban. Yo comencé a hacerlo cuando me casé, por eso Peter sí creció celebrándola.

─ ¿Alguna vez me explicarás qué hacías en diciembre cuando eras niño?

─Si estás dispuesto a escucharlo ─ respondió Erik meloso ─. Son costumbres diferentes a las cristianas pero están llenas de amor familiar.

Charles lo besó. 

─Me encantaría conocerlas, Erik. Además deseo que nuestro hijo también las aprenda y más adelante podríamos festejar esas celebraciones junto con la Navidad.

Magneto sonrió con entusiasmo y enseguida notó una chispa especial en la mirada de su amante.

─Algo me dice que no vamos a hablar de celebraciones familiares porque tienes una mirada especial.

─Ya lo notaste, pensaba dialogar pero ya sabes que de pronto contigo cerca, me excito ─ se frotó el vientre con una expresión de picardía ─, esto de un bebé, la gestación, tenerte a mi lado ─ volvió a besarlo apasionadamente ─. Tenemos tiempo para amarnos hasta la cena.

─Y si no hay tiempo, lo fabricaremos ─ añadió Erik con un ronroneo, entusiasmado con la insinuación. 

Aunque no estuvieran en su recámara, Magneto le echó llave a la puerta sin moverse de su sitio, solo con su mutación, también se aseguró de que el ventanal estuviera cerrado y las cortinas corridas, y así ambos amantes se entregaron con ardor en el sofá. 

……………………

Los Xavier tenían la costumbre de recibir visitas y visitar casas de personas de alcurnia los días previos a la Navidad pero este año el embarazo de Charles los hizo cambiar de planes. Logan sí visitó a algunos conocidos por las mañanas pero regresaba pronto cada tarde a Westchester para estar con su hija y con Peter. Laura le propuso al muchacho que prepararan juntos una comedia corta para representarla en la mañana de Navidad. Fueron a la biblioteca para buscar alguna obra corta y se entusiasmaron con una que los hizo reír. Como estaba ambientada en la época medieval, necesitaban trajes y fueron con Sharon para que los auxiliara. La dama les presentó gustosa a una doncella que hacía maravillas con las telas y le pagó generosamente la confección del vestuario.

A la Nochebuena la celebraron con una cena tranquila y familiar. Logan había viajado a Edimburgo por la mañana y regresó antes de que sonara la campanilla para sentarse a la mesa, con varios baúles misteriosos en el compartimento del coche. Nadie dudaba de que se trataba de los regalos pero no sabían qué le tocaba a quién. Laura estaba tan excitada que se mantuvo toda la velada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Peter la distrajo con chistes y comentarios para que la niña controlara la ansiedad por abrir sus obsequios. Charles le había encargado a su amigo que le comprase en su nombre un traje a Erik y un vestido a su madre, mientras que Sharon, en secreto, le pidió a Logan que comprara juguetes para el bebé, ropa de jinete para Laura y la mejor montura para Lobo, el caballo de Peter, que el muchacho estaba entrenando. Howlett, a su vez, compró vestimenta para sus amigos y Lady Xavier, varias muñecas que ya había encargado para su hija porque sí, Laura solía jugar con ellas a escondidas, y antes de regresar a Westchester, pasó por una joyería y recogió el regalo para Peter. 

Después de cenar, se reunieron para cantar villancicos y después cada uno se retiró a dormir. Por la mañana despertaron temprano para intercambiar los regalos y después del desayuno, Peter y Laura representaron la comedia en el salón de baile para todos los integrantes de la casa. 

Fue una comedia divertida y sencilla de un solo acto que hizo reír a todos. Al finalizar, Logan los aplaudió tanto que se puso de pie y Erik subió al escenario improvisado para abrazar a su hijo. Los demás aplaudieron con ganas la representación. 

Más tarde Logan le pidió a Peter que lo acompañara a una sala. No podían salir porque nevaba copiosamente. Entraron en una que tenía el hogar encendido porque ya Howlett previamente la había preparado, y el lobo sacó del bolsillo el regalo para Peter. Se trataba de una caja forrada en terciopelo. El joven abrió con los ojos saltando de la ansiedad y la lengua hacia afuera. Se encontró con una empuñadura de bronce con la forma de un cisne. 

─Es muy bello, Logan ─admitió un tanto desilusionado porque él ni siquiera tenía bastón.

Howlett sonrió. Ahora venía la segunda parte del obsequio. Se acercó a un escaparate y sacó de uno de los cajones un bastón de marfil, que había escondido allí. Tomó la empuñadura y la incrustó en la punta. Era el accesorio indicado para un caballero distinguido. 

Peter se entusiasmó con el obsequio porque se notaba que era elegante pero, se encogió de hombros al pensarlo, había esperado algo más personal del hombre que amaba. 

Logan estaba atento a su expresión.

─Sé que estás pensando que no es un regalo muy navideño, ¿cierto? Ahora quiero que vuelvas a quitar la empuñadura y observes su interior.

El joven obedeció confundido. Miró por el hueco del puño representado por el cuello del cisne y notó algo que brillaba adentro. Extendió la palma de una mano y sacudió el pomo hasta que cayó un sencillo anillo de oro. Se trataba de una sortija matrimonial. 

─ ¿Me estás declarando que nos casemos? ─preguntó entre confundido, pasmado y excitado. 

─No podemos hacerlo, Peter ─ respondió Howlett con decepción y lo tomó de la mano ─. Es lo que ansío pero como no es posible, quise darte este anillo que en su sencillez dice mucho: ¿sabías que los anillos son símbolos de infinitud porque nunca puedes saber dónde comienzan y dónde terminan? Además su forma redondeada y exacta nos habla de la perfección. Por eso quise obsequiarte esta sortija porque mi amor hacia ti es eterno y aunque no pueda ser perfecto, quiero dar lo mejor de mí para que lo nuestro prospere. Déjame colocártelo.

El joven asintió y le extendió la mano izquierda. Logan se lo calzó en el dedo anular. 

─ ¿Sabías que las alianzas se llevan en el izquierdo porque es donde está el corazón? ─comentó el muchacho con aire de conocimiento porque estaba demasiado emocionado y no sabía qué decir. 

Logan sonrió y lo abrazó. Después lo besó ardientemente mientras musitaba un “te amo, mi mocoso.” 

Peter sintió un estremecimiento porque le costaba más contenerse. Cada vez la presencia de Howlett lo excitaba con mayor intensidad y le era difícil refrenarse. Quería gritarle que lo amara allí mismo, en esa sala, en el sofá junto a la chimenea, o afuera a la intemperie aunque estuviese nevando. Necesitaba a su amor dentro de su cuerpo con desesperación. Pero el trágico desenlace de su hijo lo frenaba porque en el fondo, temía quedar preñado otra vez y que el dolor se repitiera. A duras penas estaba luchando por superar la pérdida de su bebé y sabía que no podría jamás reponerse de la de uno suyo y de Logan. 

Howlett percibió la inquietud del joven a través del abrazo por su ligero temblor. Él también ardía de deseos pero lo respetaba. 

Peter sintió la necesidad de confesarse.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que esperáramos? 

─Sí, claro.

─Quiero hacerlo, pero… es que no sé, temo que suceda algo malo. No me siento preparado pero lo quiero.

En el titubeo de su discurso, Logan comprendió el miedo que opacaba sus ganas de amarlo. Él se daba cuenta de que el muchacho aún no estaba listo.

─Temes quedar encinta y que tu tragedia su repita, ¿verdad?

Peter se frotó la nariz, nervioso, mas no lo soltó y siguió abrazado a él.

─Sería algo inevitable, digo, escuché que hay formas de cuidarse y debí haberlas aplicado con Warren. Sin embargo, no las conozco.

─Podríamos pedir asesoramiento a Hank ─ se le ocurrió a Logan. Peter lo liberó como resorte para mirarlo extrañado ─. Es médico y es mi amigo. Hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros para que se lo pregunte y pongo las manos en el fuego por su discreción. 

─ ¿Él podría asesorarnos? ─ Peter sonaba ilusionado.

Logan le sonrió.

─Vendrá en una hora más o menos para el almuerzo y se quedará hasta mañana. Yo podría encontrar el momento adecuado para que platiquemos. ¿Te gustaría estar presente?

El joven asintió porque deseaba quitarse varias dudas.

Logan tuvo el impulso de besarlo de cuenta nueva pero prefirió esperar, al menos hasta asegurarse con Hank de que estaban preparados para terminar en la cama. Peter, impulsivo, se quitó del bolsillo el reloj que su amor le había obsequiado para controlar la hora porque a partir de ese momento no podía esperar a que el médico llegara. Sabía que tendría que contenerse más adelante en el almuerzo y juntó aire para mantener la ansiedad desde ahora. Logan notó su inquietud y le besó enternecido la mejilla. 

Después de comer, cuando Sharon disputaba una partida de naipes con su yerno y con su hijo, Logan aprovechó para conversar en privado con Hank. Peter también estuvo presente. El médico comprendió los miedos del joven y cómo afectaban su vida amorosa así que pensó en una solución: el consejo fue que su amigo utilizara una funda de tripa de cabra en el miembro y se la quitara después de concretar el acto sexual. Logan no las conocía pero había oído de ellas como métodos anticonceptivos y cuando preguntó dónde podría adquirirlas, Hank le prometió que le acercaría una que tenía en su consultorio en esos días.

Peter estaba demasiado ansioso así que lo llenó de preguntas y cuando McCoy le explicó el lugar exacto donde la guardaba, el muchacho, que ya había estado en el consultorio antes cuando Charles se indispuso, fue y regresó con la cajita que contenía la funda, y una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Hank se acomodó el puente de las gafas mientras que Howlett reía a carcajadas entre divertido y ansioso.

……………………..

Esa noche de Navidad sería memorable. A partir de ahora Logan y Peter asociarían esa festividad como la fecha en que habían escogido para hacerse uno. Llegaron a los aposentos de Howlett porque les parecieron los más alejados. La servidumbre no los había ordenado porque era Navidad y el Duque les había dado la jornada libre. No importaba. Peter corrió con su velocidad por la antesala hasta el dormitorio y se arrojó en las sábanas revueltas; que el lecho no estuviese ordenado le daba un matiz especial porque las telas todavía conservaban la fragancia del lobo. El joven las aspiró embelesado mientras rodaba sobre ellas y sonrió. Después decidió desnudarse.

Logan llegó detrás de él y se recargó en el dintel con una sonrisa de fascinación: el muchacho, ansioso, se había desnudado ya con su velocidad increíble, y había arrojado las prendas al suelo. Ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas para que él notara su erección. Howlett se quitó el abrigo y la camisa, y, con el torso desnudo, caminó hacia la cama.

La chimenea no estaba encendida y hacía frío aun con la ventana cerrada, pero el ardor y la ansiedad que sentían ambos provocó que no lo sufrieran. Además sabían que pronto se calentarían con el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Peter permaneció quieto mientras observaba con entusiasmo a su amor acercarse. Logan gateó en el colchón para llegar hasta él. Se abrazaron y besaron, y el joven aprovechó para despojarlo de los pantalones. Howlett hizo un alto en el beso para quitarse la ropa interior y quedar completamente desnudo. Peter se echó hacia atrás para contemplarlo: Logan tenía el cuerpo fornido, sus pectorales se notaban trabajados por el esfuerzo de construirse una vida que no había sido fácil y los músculos del abdomen también estaban marcados, al igual que sus brazos anchos, que lejos de atemorizar daban calor y transmitían protección. El cuerpo del joven era níveo, delgado y estilizado al mismo tiempo. Logan sonrió pensando que pronto besaría cada rincón de él. Volvieron a abrazarse y fundir sus labios con pasión. El lobo empujó al muchacho hacia atrás para que yaciera en la cama boca arriba. Con el movimiento, sus miembros erguidos se rozaron y ambos soltaron un gruñido ronco de ansiado placer. Una vez más se devoraron las bocas y Logan extendió el brazo para tantear su mesa de cama y abrir el cajón. Allí había guardado la cajita. Los dos estaban encendidos pero debieron hacer un alto para que Howlett se calzara la funda. Para hacerlo con tranquilidad, se ubicó en un borde de la cama y Peter descansó la cabeza contra las almohadas mullidas, mientras se mordía los labios con ansias.

─ ¿Crees que funcione? ─ preguntó con un suspiro. Logan no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba concentrado en calzarse el preservativo adecuadamente ─. De todas maneras, si Hank se equivoca y no resulta, un bebé sería muy bien recibido por los dos.

El lobo no lo escuchó por la concentración. Terminó de acomodarse el condón y se volvió hacia el joven, sonriendo. Gateó para llegar hasta él. Peter lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos y se abrazaron con frenesí. El muchacho olvidó lo que había dicho de un posible bebé para entregarse al placer. Logan era ardiente y pasional, podía sentirlo en sus besos, en su agarre y los jadeos que pronunciaba. Esa efusión le transmitió seguridad y mientras sus pechos se apretaban con el movimiento de los abrazos, Peter percibió cómo su mente se nublaba con la necesidad abrasiva de ser penetrado. Instintivamente alzó las caderas y sus miembros se rozaron. Podía palpar la funda que cubría el pene de Logan, lo caliente que estaba y que pronto ocuparía su interior. 

Howlett percibía las ganas del muchacho y su propia ansiedad aumentaba. La envoltura contra su miembro le producía una ligera comezón. El cuerpo caliente y húmedo de Peter lo llamaba a penetrarlo. Cuando sintió que el joven empujaba las caderas hacia arriba, lo tomó de los muslos y sin liberarle los labios, le acomodó las piernas para que le rodearan su propia cadera y él pudiera manejarse con mayor facilidad. Levó una mano hacia el ano de Peter y lo acarició para dilatarlo. El muchacho soltó un jadeo. Logan masajeó suavemente el orificio y cuando pudo ubicar su dedo adentro, aumentó las caricias para llevar otro más. Con paciencia y ansias calmadas con los besos, fue dilatando el ano hasta que pudieron entrar tres dedos suyos.

─ ¿Estás listo? ─ ronroneó el lobo. Peter respondió con un entrecortado sí.

Howlett se apartó apenas y reacomodó los muslos del joven contra sus caderas. Sería más sencillo si el muchacho se recostaba de espaldas pero deseaban verse a los ojos mientras se hacían el amor. Peter le enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello para mantener la estabilidad. Con una mano Logan lo sujetó de la cintura y con la otra transportó su miembro hacia la cavidad. Excitados, los dos cerraron y abrieron los ojos en el instante en que la punta del pene rozó el orificio. El joven lo besó apasionadamente y en el frenesí le mordió el labio inferior. Logan sonrió porque le encantaba ese papel efusivo en su amante. Despacio para saborear cada segundo, fue empujando su miembro hacia adentro. Al quedar acomodado, el lobo empezó a moverse suavemente. Peter contrajo los glúteos para aportar mayor placer. Jadeaban profuso y entre tantos besos, tenían las mejillas y el contorno de la boca humedecidos. Transpiraban y se apretaban el cuerpo con abrazos. Ninguno era virgen pero con la devoción que se tenían, sentían el momento único y sublime. 

Peter sintió primero que se acercaba al orgasmo. Su pene rozaba el abdomen de su amante. Por eso el joven oprimió a su amor contra sí y soltó gemidos roncos. Logan aumentó las embestidas. Esto les provocó más placer todavía. El muchacho le apresó el cabello con arrebato y Howlett le acarició la cabeza. Peter alcanzó el clímax y gritó. Logan continuó moviéndose cada vez más rápido mientras sentía cómo la semilla de su amante se derramaba en su estómago. Gritó también al llegar al orgasmo, y ambos se besaron y apretaron locos de frenesí. Después de recuperar el aliento, los dos todavía jadeando, se separaron para observarse. Howlett lo sostenía de la cintura con ambas manos y Peter tenía las suyas ubicadas sobre los hombros de su amor. Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

A través de la ventana, la luna se escondía y reaparecía jugando con las nubes. Afuera seguía nevando copiosamente.

─Feliz Navidad, mocoso.

─Feliz Navidad, amor mío ─ y se dieron otro beso.

…………………….

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este lemon y el capítulo en general. 

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

Midhiel


	26. XXVI

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXVI 

Charles y Erik eran conscientes de que no podrían presentar al bebé públicamente como hijo de ambos, por eso decidieron que daba la posición social del Duque y la identidad secreta de Lehnsherr, Charles lo declararía como suyo y de una madre desconocida. Erik ya no se marcharía de Westchester así que ambos lo educarían y la criatura crecería con sus dos padres juntos, pero solo llevaría el apellido Xavier.

Otra cuestión que preocupaba a Charles ahora que se acercaba al octavo mes era el parto en sí, confiaba en la capacidad de Hank pero un alumbramiento implicaba muchos riesgos, que en su caso aumentarían por su condición de hombre. No se atrevía a dialogar del tema con Erik porque cada vez que se planteaba hacerlo, leía a su amante y descubría el miedo que este tenía y era tan profundo que el mismo Erik prefería ignorarlo. Magneto, con toda su valentía y arrojo para sus misiones mutantes, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de perder a su amor. Entendía que había peligros en un parto, pero el solo pensar que si algo le ocurriera a Charles, él tendría que transcurrir el resto de la vida sin su presencia lo desesperaba más allá de la locura. 

Sin embargo, como el tiempo apremiaba, el Duque escribió al doctor William Whately, que era el notario de la familia desde los tiempos del abuelo de Charles, Lord Francis, y residía en Edimburgo. Le ordenó la redacción de un documento donde quedara asentado que en caso de fallecer, sus bienes fueran heredados por ese bebé, hijo suyo y de madre desconocida, y nombraba a Sharon como su tutora legal y administradora de los bienes de los Xavier hasta que la criatura cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Cuando Charles recibió el escrito una mañana, se encerró solo en su despacho para firmarlo; después lo devolvería al letrado y el documento sería enviado a Londres para finalizar su aprobación con la firma y el sello del Rey, ya que se trataba de un asunto nobiliario. 

El duque escribió su rúbrica y se echó hacia atrás en su mullido sillón. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que había tomado esta decisión para asegurar el bienestar de su hijo y no porque una desgracia fuera inminente. Se frotó el abdomen hinchado, ya quedaba poco tiempo y él temía que el alumbramiento se tornara peligroso. Bueno, si no podía asegurar su vida, se cercioraría de que el porvenir de su bebé quedara preparado. Se levantó con el pliego en la mano y salió a buscar a su madre. Erik estaba con su hijo en los establos observando el progreso que el joven había realizado con Lobo, y Logan y Laura habían viajado a la ciudad y volverían por la tarde. 

Sharon se encontraba como cada mañana en su saloncito privado. Acababa de recibir una invitación para la boda de Moira con Shaw. La joven, seguramente desilusionada con la apatía del Duque en los últimos meses, había decidido dirigir el sobre a Lady Xavier aunque invitaba también a Charles a la ceremonia. Sharon notó que la fecha coincidía con el baile de disfraces anual de los Xavier y se preguntó si Moira no la había elegido adrede como una pequeña venganza hacia su hijo. En el fondo podía comprender su frustración y pensó si no debiera ser conveniente por el aprecio que le tenía a la muchacha y la larga amistad entre las dos familias, avisarle quién era Shaw realmente. Sin embargo, era poco lo que podía llegar a revelarle porque carecía de pruebas más allá de la palabra de Emma, y Sharon no iba a nombrar a la viuda Cassidy y ponerla en peligro. Además, Moira era la hija del general que dirigía la patrulla anti mutante de Escocia y era probable que su propio padre hubiese arreglado el enlace como parte de algún trato para perseguir a los mutantes. A pesar de la estima que le tenía a la joven, Sharon no contaba con evidencia sólida para prevenirla y no sabía hasta qué punto el general MacTaggert trabajaba con Shaw y aprobaba sus métodos. Suspiró, planteándose a modo de consuelo que no era un asunto del que debiera ocuparse por el momento. Era más gratificante recordar que pronto su hijo entraría en el octavo mes y, ya en un parpadeo, conocería a su ansiado nieto. Estaba convencida de que el parto resultaría bien porque Charles era un hombre saludable y estaba transcurriendo el embarazo sin inconvenientes.

─Madre ─ Charles golpeó respetuosamente antes de entrar.

─Adelante, hijo ─ autorizó la dama y guardó la correspondencia en el cajoncito de su mesa.

El Duque se sentó a su lado y le entregó el documento para que lo leyera. 

─Se trata de algo que tengo que discutir contigo, madre, aunque más que discutirlo debo comunicártelo porque mi decisión está tomada. El doctor Whately me lo acababa de enviar y llegó con la correspondencia de esta mañana.

Sharon estudió el pergamino escrupulosamente. Lo leyó varias veces con el semblante serio y recién en la segunda lectura, se mordió el labio inferior. Después lo enrolló con cuidado y no se lo devolvió a su hijo sino que lo depositó sobre la mesita junto al tintero.

─ ¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión de esto, Charles? ─ interrogó con tranquilidad en la voz y el semblante serio.

─Lo llevo pensando desde hace tiempo pero no me comuniqué con Whately hasta la semana pasada.

─ ¿Qué opina Erik? ─ indagó Sharon aunque deducía la respuesta porque su hijo había hablado en singular cuando usualmente lo hacía en plural para demostrar la participación de su amante.

─Erik no sabe nada aun. No me atreví a nombrarlo a él tutor también porque no quiero revelar su apellido pero estoy seguro de que tú…

─ ¡Por supuesto que no lo echaría y lo dejaría participar en la crianza de este niño! ─ reprendió su madre con indignación ─. Pero, ¿por qué hiciste esto, Charles? ¿Por qué decidiste la redacción de este documento tú solo? ¿Qué significa?

El Duque suspiró sombrío.

─Pensé que contigo me sería más fácil platicar porque a Erik, cada vez que quiero hablarle y lo leo, veo cuánto lo aterra la idea.

Sharon suspiró también y musitó.

─ ¿La idea de perderte?

─Madre, es una posibilidad que tengo que plantearme. Si fallezco, no quiero que esta criatura quede a la deriva. Erik no tiene los recursos económicos aunque estoy convencido de que daría la vida por ella, y tú, en cambio, sí los tienes y sé que harías lo que fuera por protegerla.

Lady Xavier se mordió el labio otra vez. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y notó que parpadeaba pero esta vez no porque estuviera mintiendo sino porque estaba tan aterrado como debía sentir a su amante. Lo tomó de las manos, estas temblaban ligeramente. Quería consolarlo pero una angustia profunda la embargó y terminó abrazándolo en medio de lágrimas.

Aun estremecido por el miedo, Charles quedó perplejo porque su madre no era alguien que perdiera la compostura.

Sharon estaba complacida de que su hijo confiara en ella para dialogar de un tema tan doloroso pero también a ella la desesperaba la idea de que una tragedia ensombreciera ese nacimiento tan esperado.

─Es muy valiente lo que haces, Charles, pero para mí también la idea de perderte me resulta aterradora ─ la voz se le quebró ─. Me provoca pánico. Jamás me planteé el miedo de perder a mi hijo, jamás imaginé preocuparme por perderte ─ suspiró y guardó silencio porque comenzaban a llegarle las emociones que el Duque no podía controlar: sintió que ahora Charles pensaba que, entonces, su madre tampoco podría apoyarlo porque estaba tan angustiada como Erik, y él, que era el que corría peligro, tendría que seguir haciendo frente en soledad a la trágica posibilidad de abandonar a su hijo y el miedo a una muerte dolorosa por el parto. Sharon no quería eso tampoco, la halagaba que Charles se le hubiese acercado para buscar su consuelo y que hubiera pensado en ella como solución para el futuro de su hijo. Se tragó los sollozos y deshizo el abrazo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para quitarse las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura.

Charles notó que el momento no había sido el indicado para dialogar y con tristeza quiso levantarse, pero ella lo retuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

─Lo siento, Charles ─ se disculpó desde el corazón ─. Yo tengo miedo pero tú debes estar aterrorado, acudiste a mí para que te ayudara y mira lo egoísta que me he comportado ─ el Duque parpadeó otra vez. Ella le acarició con los dedos la mano de la muñeca que le retenía ─. Te he pedido siempre que cuentes conmigo y ahora más que nunca me tienes. No te preocupes, hijo, no te preocupes por tu hijo porque nos tienes a Erik y a mí para ayudarte a cuidarlo.

Charles mantenía la mente bloqueada porque sus propias emociones lo estaban desbordando, pero percibía por medio de su tono la sinceridad, el dolor y el amor que su madre le tenía. La abrazó y lloró. Sharon lloró también. Había hecho a un lado su papel de dama adusta porque no podía conservarlo cuando sentía que podía perder a su único y amado hijo. Después de un rato se separaron y ella le secó amorosamente las mejillas con los pulgares. 

─De cualquier manera, no olvidemos que este miedo es solo una posibilidad, no algo inevitable, Charles ─ le sonrió para consolarlo ─. Que hayas sido tan precavido al preparar este documento habla de la devoción que sientes por el bebé, y demuestra que eres un padre responsable y serás magnífico cuando lo tengas en brazos. Tienes miedo, es comprensible, pero recuerda que Hank te controla y afirma que no hay nada de qué alarmarse.

─Sí ─ musitó Charles emocionado.

─Opino que más allá del miedo entendible que lees en Erik, deberías platicar con él de esto, es importante y necesario que conversen los dos de forma abierta y con entera confianza. 

─Erik está aterrorizado, tanto que niega la idea, puedo notarlo cuando lo leo.

─Está aterrorizado como lo estás tú y mira lo que has hecho al respecto: tomaste la decisión de redactar esto para proteger a tu hijo ─ le apretó la mano otra vez y lo miró a los ojos ─. Te sientes solo, Charles, el miedo te hace sentirte así pero no lo estás. No estás solo, hijo mío. Nos tienes a Erik y a mí.

El Duque la miró a los ojos emocionado. Su propio miedo que era una mezcla del temor al parto y la desesperación por tener que abandonar a su hijo, le había creado esta sensación de soledad, pero no estaba solo porque contaba con su madre y contaba con Erik. 

Sharon lo notó más tranquilo.

─ ¿Cuándo vendrá Hank a revisarte nuevamente?

─En esta semana.

─Habla de tus miedos con él cuando nos visite, quítate todas las dudas sobre lo que te espera en este último tiempo y del proceso del alumbramiento, no te quedes con ninguna incertidumbre, solo así podrías superar este temor comprensible: conociéndolo y afrontándolo.

─Sí, madre ─ asintió, pensando en lo acertado que era el consejo.

─Sería importante que Erik también esté presente porque debe tener sus miedos también, diferentes a los tuyos pero que sería necesario que los dialogara con Hank. En cuanto al futuro de tu hijo, no te preocupes más de lo necesario. Es una criatura esperada y deseada por todos en esta casa, vamos a amarlo, consentirlo y convertirlo en el rey de Westchester.

Charles rio complacido, no había pensado en que su hijo antes de convertirse en Duque sería el Rey de Westchester, pero su madre tenía razón: iba a ser el centro de la casa. 

Sharon le extendió el documento enrollado.

El Duque lo recogió pero no quiso retirarse. Se sentía vulnerable con la proximidad de la fecha y con la plática que había tenido. No quería regresar a su despacho y quedarse allí en soledad. Erik seguía con Peter en el establo y aquí la tenía a su madre.

─ ¿Estás ocupada con la correspondencia?

─No, Charles ─ le sonrió ─. Nada hay que no pueda continuar más tarde, por cierto, recibí la invitación de la boda de Moira y ese personaje. Por un momento pensé en advertirle quién es realmente porque la conozco desde niña y le tengo afecto, pero enseguida pensé que no tengo pruebas para hacerlo.

─Lo mejor es la discreción con los MacTaggert ─ opinó el Duque ─. ¿Me invitó a mí también? ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

Sharon le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

─Eso es lo interesante. Te invitó pero me dirigió el sobre a mí y la realizará en la misma fecha que damos el baile de disfraces.

─ ¿Crees que se trata de una revancha hacia mí? ─ preguntó Charles con asombro.

Su madre suspiró.

─Se nota que no conoces lo que es una mujer despechada.

─Yo no fui amable con ella y la evadí siendo mi amiga y habiéndole creado ilusiones, ilusiones que tal vez ella se creó sola pero que yo se las arruiné ─ admitió con culpa.

Sharon guardó un silencio discreto antes de responderle.

─Es cierto que tu comportamiento hacia Moira después de la fiesta no fue el adecuado para un caballero pero ─ le miró el vientre crecido ─ tuviste asuntos de qué ocuparte más importantes que ella, aunque claro que Moira no los sabe ni debe saberlos nunca.

─ Debería escribirle una carta felicitándola por la boda, ¿no crees?

─Me parece correcto, hijo. Yo también le escribiré una felicitación y podríamos enviárselas los dos en estos días, ¿qué dices?

Charles rio.

─Extrañaba esto ─ confesó con sinceridad.

─ ¿Esto?

─Platicar tranquilos y que me des consejos. Como lo hacíamos antes.

─Yo también ─ contestó Sharon emocionada.

Charles sonrió y le apretó la mano sobre la mesita.

…………………..

Lobo, el potrillo de Peter, había crecido y se estaba convirtiendo en un corcel espléndido. Era rápido, inteligente y tenía la postura de un Pegaso. Laura opinaba con inocencia que era tan bello que así debían verse los unicornios de los cuentos de hadas, y Peter le contestaba que sí pero que Lobo era real. El caballo reconocía perfectamente a su amo y bajaba la cabeza cuando este se acercaba para que le acariciara la zona detrás de las orejas o le peinara la crin. El joven lo entrenaba, alimentaba, bañaba y peinaba y lo vestía con la montura que le había regalado Sharon. Como el muchacho era de contextura delgada ya podía montarlo y le estaba enseñando habilidades como cabriolas y a correr a campo abierto. Esa mañana Erik lo acompañó y pudo ver las destrezas. Aplaudió con ganas y se asombró del progreso en el entrenamiento. Después dejaron a Lobo en el establo y regresaron a la mansión.

Peter subió a sus aposentos para cambiarse la ropa de jinete, y Erik se encontró con Charles. La pareja se encerró en la sala donde jugaban al ajedrez y que utilizaban cuando deseaban compartir los dos algo íntimo y estar tranquilos. 

Charles tenía el pergamino enrollado en la mano. Se sentaron frente a la mesita que contenía el tablero y el Duque abordó el tema.

─Sé que es un tema difícil para los dos pero era necesario que tomara cartas en el asunto por eso ordené al doctor Whately, el notario encargado de las finanzas de la familia, que confeccionara este documento ─ le hizo un gesto a su amante para que quitara el tablero con las piezas y le despejara la mesita para desplegar el papel ─. Se trata de un testamento donde dejo asentado que nuestro hijo sea nombrado heredero mío y mi madre su tutora legal junto contigo. No pude nombrarte específicamente, Erik, porque no quise revelar tu apellido y comprometer tu identidad sin tu permiso.

Erik lo escuchó atentamente. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó las manos sobre la rodilla doblada.

─Aseguraste el futuro del bebé por si te ocurre algo antes de que puedas conocerlo ─ confirmó. El Duque asintió gravemente ─. Hiciste lo correcto, Charles, aunque me hubiese gustado estar contigo cuando tomaste esta decisión porque tuvo que haberte afectado mucho y la tomaste estando solo ─ aunque sonara a reproche, Erik no lo estaba reprendiendo solo lo miraba con tristeza.

─Era una cuestión que me estaba desvelando desde hacía tiempo ─ explicó el Duque y se acarició el vientre ─. Quise discutirla contigo pero sentía lo difícil que era para ti, lo que la hacía aún más difícil para mí hasta que opté por escribir a mi notario.

Erik recordó cuando meses atrás, la noche del cumpleaños de Peter y estando los dos en la cama, Charles le había planteado la idea de ese testamento y él le había rogado que no continuara hablando porque el tema le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Se sintió culpable porque de esa forma su amante había seguido con la idea y había tenido que ordenar su redacción en soledad. Ahora Erik sentía que no lo había apoyado.

Charles notó su remordimiento y le entregó el pergamino para que lo leyera.

─Ya está todo preparado, que algo trágico ocurra no es inevitable pero necesitamos estar preparados. Ya platiqué con mi madre y me aseguró que cuente con ella, me prometió que se hará cargo de nuestro hijo si algo malo llegara a sucederme, y que te mantendrá a su lado para que lo eduques.

Erik quiso leer el pliego pero estaba tan conmocionado que le costaba deducir las palabras. Prefirió dejarlo sobre la mesa. Luego alzó la vista hacia su amante.

─ ¿Tienes mucho miedo, Charles?

─No hay peligro, según Hank, pero sí ─ admitió con un suspiro profundo ─. Lo tengo. Me observo el vientre y pienso cómo saldrá de aquí un bebé completo, cuántos peligros tendremos que sobrellevar él y yo, y allí es donde me planteo si mi cuerpo estará preparado y responderá cuando deba hacerlo. Además imagino el dolor, dicen que es insoportable ─ suspiró con un estremecimiento ─. También tú tienes dudas, ¿cierto?

─Sí, amor. Cualquier nacimiento implica peligros y soy consciente de eso. Tuve mis miedos y dudas con mis otros dos hijos y los tengo ahora con este.

─Además soy un hombre.

─Hank nos aseguró que ese no es un problema porque el proceso del parto es igual al de una mujer ─ le recordó Erik con calma ─. ¿Hablaste con tu madre de esto del parto, de los síntomas, del dolor, de cómo se lleva adelante?

─No, pero voy a platicarlo con Hank y estoy comenzando a leer los libros de medicina en la biblioteca. Es un proceso natural y pienso que cuando lo conozca en profundidad, ya no tendré tanto miedo.

─Charles ─ sonrió Erik. Lo enternecía cuando su amante aplacaba sus miedos o dudas buscando el conocimiento científico. Charles Xavier era sin dudas un hombre del Siglo de las Luces ─. Siéntate aquí, amor.

Erik bajó la pierna para que se ubicara en sus rodillas. Charles, que necesitaba su afecto y contención, tomó asiento en ellas y le cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello. 

─Me parece que además de refugiarte en la ciencia, lo cual es importante, también busques la experiencia con lo que tu madre te pueda explicar, y lo más necesario para afrontar tu miedo: la compañía y el apoyo de la gente que te ama ─ le besó la frente ─. No quiero que suene a sermón lo que voy a decirte sino a consejo: actuaste en soledad, tomando esta decisión difícil y dolorosa. Me doy cuenta de que te sientes solo y no lo estás.

─No estoy solo ─ murmuró Charles, repitiendo las palabras de su madre que eran las mismas que ahora su amante le decía. Se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Erik y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

Erik le besó la cabeza.

─No estás solo y me arrepiento de que te sintieras así porque fue mi propio miedo el que te detuvo esa noche cuando quisiste dialogar. Se necesita coraje para lo que hiciste y estoy convencido de que nuestro hijo no podrá tener mejor padre que tú.

─ ¿Piensas que todo saldrá bien?

─Estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien, Charles.

El Duque, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, lo leyó. Erik hablaba con honestidad porque estaba seguro de que el parto no presentaría inconvenientes y que se convertirían en padres de una niña. Sonrió, recordando que su madre esperaba que tuvieran un niño y lo aseguraba por la forma puntiaguda de su vientre. 

Erik continuó.

─Cada vez falta menos tiempo y cada vez siento más ganas de que llegue, la ansiedad es terrible ─ sonrió ─. Ahora comprendo cuánto sufre Peter cuando no puede contenerse. Tú, en cambio, estás tranquilo aun con tu miedo y te admiro por eso.

─Debe ser por mi educación tan de esta isla, ¿no? 

─Por eso y porque te sientes protegido y contenido ─ añadió Magneto.

─ ¿Me acompañarás en el parto aunque no sea lo común que los padres lo hagan? ─ el pedido de Charles sonó a súplica esperanzada.

─Estaré contigo, Charles ─prometió y le besó de cuenta nueva la cabeza ─. Estaré a tu lado, sosteniéndote de la mano, aunque me la aprietes tanto que sé que me triturarás los dedos.

Charles rio. Había leído que las parturientas estrujaban las sábanas con tanta fuerza que las rompían o presionaban demasiado las manos de aquellas mujeres que las acompañaban hasta hacerlas gritar. Pero él era un hombre correcto y educado, y los dolores de parto no debían ser tan intensos, ¿o sí?

Erik quiso distraerlo y distraerse él también.

─ ¿Te parece que vuelva a colocar el tablero y disputemos una partida antes del almuerzo?

El Duque aceptó. La compañía de Erik era el antídoto perfecto para olvidar los dolores y el proceso del parto, su miedo y los problemas del mundo.

………………..

─Laura ─ llamó Logan al entrar en la habitación donde su hija se encontraba sentada en el suelo y reunida con la colección de muñecas que le había obsequiado en Navidad y que la niña hoy había traído desde Westchester. No jugaba más con ellas como antes pero se entretenía peinándoles el pelo o acomodándoles los vestidos. Estaban fabricadas en porcelana, tenían el cabello humano y sus ajuares eran de telas exquisitas. 

La niña dejó de peinar a una rubia de pelo ondulado y alzó la vista hacia su padre. Logan se sentó en el piso frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

─Necesito hablar contigo, lobita ─ pidió para retener su atención ─. En pocas horas regresaremos a Westchester y necesito tu opinión sobre una idea que tengo sobre objetos de esta casa.

─No te estoy entendiendo, papá ─ admitió, confundida.

Su padre se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser más claro y preciso.

─Desde que falleció tu madre, he guardado sus pertenencias o lo que ella hubiese comprado en esta casa, tengo su ropa en mi vestidor, sus joyas, su vajilla, sus muebles distribuidos por toda la casa, y hay un aparador en el pasillo que dirige hacia la cocina donde conservo hasta platos rotos porque ella los compró.

─Lo sé, papá ─ corroboró la niña ─. No has podido deshacerte de nada de ella, salvo ese reloj que le regalaste a Peter y él me lo enseñó hace unas semanas.

─ ¿Te parece algo justo? ─ pidió Logan su opinión ─. Guardar las pertenencias de alguien que ya no las necesita solo para conservar su recuerdo cuando hay personas que podrían darle un uso adecuado.

Laura frunció el ceño tratando de entender, y dejó la muñeca en el piso.

─ ¿Quieres darle a Peter los vestidos de mamá?

─ ¡No! ─ exclamó su padre entre divertido y asombrado con la pregunta ─. Me refiero a donar algunos de sus vestidos, no todos porque quiero que tú conserves algunos, tampoco sus joyas que son tuyas exclusivamente, sino el resto de sus prendas, la vajilla que no necesitemos y algunos muebles que le hayan pertenecido y ahora solo ocupen espacio en la casa.

La niña extendió las piernas en el suelo para tomar una actitud reflexiva.

─ ¿A quién se los donarías?

─A quien los necesitara, a alguna de nuestras doncellas tal vez los vestidos, muebles a algunos pajes, se lo preguntaría al señor Hyde, que debe saber quién los necesita más, pero antes de hacerlo quiero saber si estás de acuerdo, lobita.

─ ¿También donarías la vajilla rota?

─No, eso no, Laura ─ aseguró con una sonrisa indulgente ─. Si decidimos hacerlo, ¿tú me ayudarías a seleccionar las prendas, o los zapatos, o la vajilla, o los muebles para donar?

La niña lo meditó. Logan comprendió que tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

─No lo haríamos hoy ni tampoco mañana, puedes pensarlo y me lo dices más adelante, pero te aseguro que jamás tocaría yo solo nada de ella sin tu consentimiento. Esto de la donación es solo una idea que se me ocurrió y que me gustaría que comiences a pensarla tú.

─ ¿Peter tiene que ver con esto?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ preguntó Howlett con sorpresa.

─Me refiero a que como estás enamorado de él, ves las cosas de otra manera ─ con un suspiro, Laura alzó su muñeca para seguir peinándola ─. Todo este tiempo guardaste las cosas de mamá porque no podías deshacerte de su recuerdo o pensabas que perderías lo que recuerdas de ella si entregabas algo, pero Peter te demostró que puedes amarlo a él y aun así recordarla, y que ya no necesitas tener más lo que conservas de ella. Ahora sabes que si regalas sus cosas a alguien que las necesite más que nosotros, no vas a olvidarla. No sé ─ se encogió de hombros ─. Esto del amor no es lo mío.

Logan quedó maravillado con su sabiduría inocente.

─Sí, lobita ─ aceptó ─. Peter me ayudó a ver las cosas de esta manera, él no sabe nada de esto, ni siquiera le he mostrado cuando estuvo con nosotros en Edimburgo todo lo que guardo de tu mamá, pero es lo que siento por él lo que me ayudó a pensar de esta forma.

─ ¿Te casarás con él? ─ interrogó la niña directa, mientras le daba los últimos retoques al cabello de su muñeca.

─ ¿Casarme con él? ¡No! ─ rio ─. Es algo imposible y lo sabes. ¿Cómo me casaría con Peter si es un hombre?

Laura se encogió de hombros con una mirada enigmática.

─Solo preguntaba pero se nota que si pudieras, lo harías.

Logan se puso de pie un tanto inquieto y se rascó la nuca. Recordó el anillo que le había regalado al joven en Navidad y se preguntó si su hija sabía de eso, o a qué se debía tan insólita pregunta. 

─Bueno, Laura, te dejaré jugar un rato más mientras platico con el señor Hyde de temas de la casa. Hasta luego.

─Hasta luego, papá, y recuerda que yo no juego con las muñecas, solo las peino.

─Claro, hija ─sonrió su padre divertido y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

…………………..

Dos días después, Charles recibió la carta donde le avisaban que la casa en Irlanda estaba lista para ser habitada. Erik se puso rápido en contacto con Emma, que ya estaba reclutando mutantes y solo esperaba su aviso para comenzar el viaje hacia la isla. Hank estaba lejos de ser un tonto y la vista de los Cassidy, y, más adelante, algunos comentarios en la mesa sobre la refacción de la casa, lo obligaron a plantearle al Duque qué se traía entre manos. Charles confiaba en él y le contó la misión que estaban planeando. El médico se entusiasmó y propuso ayudar brindando atención sanitaria a los mutantes cuando llegaran a Irlanda, todo en el mayor de los hermetismos. A su amigo lo alegró la propuesta y así también Hank McCoy se integró al equipo.

Fue pura coincidencia que un par de días más tarde, Hank recibiera la invitación de Shaw para tomar el té. McCoy no olvidaba que le había prometido un encuentro en compensación por la atención frustrada a Charles y aceptó asistir. Su antiguo profesor lo recibió en su casa, él también estaba realizando refacciones ya que en pocos meses se concretaría la boda con Moira y la joven se mudaría a vivir con él. Platicaron de diversos temas, en especial de viejos recuerdos de Oxford, tocaron temas de actualidad y otros banales. Hank recordaba a la universidad con cariño y nostalgia pero no deseaba regresar. Se sentía a gusto en Edimburgo aunque Shaw le insistió varias veces que una mente brillante como la suya tenía que desenvolverse en las aulas de tan ejemplar casa de estudios.

Hank se negó educadamente. Al final, acabado el té, se marchó a su casa. Después de despedirlo, Shaw regresó al comedor donde habían estado y empujó una puerta que había dejado entreabierta todo ese tiempo. Detrás se encontraba una jovencita de dieciséis años, alta, pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que viste en él, Jean? ─ exigió Sebastian, más que preguntar.

Ella cerró los ojos, se concentró y le envío mentalmente toda la información que había recogido de Hank cuando tomaba el té con total ingenuidad. Jean Grey era una telépata como Charles y Emma, y la vida había sido dura con ella. Huérfana de madre a los ocho años y abandonada por su padre que veía su mutación como una monstruosidad, la joven había tenido que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir desde pequeña. Trabajaba en las calles de Edimburgo, usando su poder para realizar trucos de magia y comer con las monedas que ganaba. Shaw había obtenido la información hacía un tiempo de que ella era una mutante psíquica y esa tarde la había contratado para que leyese a Hank porque había quedado herido en su orgullo cuando su antiguo alumno le inventó una excusa torpe para que no visitara al misterioso mutante preñado. 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia, mientras disfrutaba de la información que la joven le transmitía: así descubrió que el mutante encinta no era otro que el reconocido Duque de Westchester y se enteró de que un grupo de mutantes liderados por Emma Cassidy Frost y su hijo Sean Cassidy, se estaba preparando para emprender un viaje hacia Irlanda, a una propiedad que el Duque poseía allí. Emma Frost, ¿por qué le sonaba el nombre? ¿Lo había escuchado en algún lugar? Le llegó la imagen de la dama que Jean había recabado de la mente de Hank: era una mujer rubia y altiva. Shaw frunció el ceño mientras trataba de asociarla. Emma… Emma Frost… Cassidy… por el origen del apellido del marido supuso que se había casado con un irlandés. No pudo hallar conexión pero el saber que una persona renombrada como el Duque de Westchester era un mutante y estaba dando alojamiento a los suyos en una de sus propiedades fue suficiente. Shaw abrió los ojos, satisfecho.

─Hiciste bien tu trabajo ─ comentó con arrogancia y le arrojó varias monedas.

Jean extendió las palmas para recibirlas y se inclinó a recoger las que cayeron al suelo. Las metió a todas en una bolsita y se la guardó en el pecho.

─Ahora vete ─ la despidió el mutante con brusquedad.

Ella se acomodó el escote y se retiró sin despedirse. Ese engreído le caía mal pero la paga había sido buena. Caminó desde el opulento vecindario donde vivía Shaw, hasta una pensión precaria en los suburbios. Entró en la pequeña habitación que le servía de vivienda y se echó de espaldas en el camastro. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y olvidar lo que había leído de Hank porque quitarse de la memoria los datos que recibía de los demás era una tarea que hacía a diario ya que tanta información privada de las personas la abrumaba. Sin embargo, no se deshizo de todos sus recuerdos porque le pareció interesante saber que uno de los nobles más insignes de Escocia era un mutante y que existía un proyecto para ayudar a gente como ella, con poderes y desamparada, a mudarse a Irlanda y comenzar una nueva vida. Su madre había sido irlandesa y Jean no se sentía cómoda en Edimburgo porque su padre era escocés y lo detestaba por haberla abandonado.

Jean pensó que más adelante podría contactarse con esa gente, mutantes como ella, y tal vez, si la suerte al fin la acompañaba, podría comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Escocia.

………………………..

Hola. Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Midhiel


	27. XXVII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXVII

Richard MacTaggert admiraba el trabajo de espionaje de Shaw pero el médico no lo encandilaba como futuro yerno. Durante años había esperado que Charles se le declarara a su hija. Cuando Brian Xavier todavía vivía, se ilusionó con que el difunto duque forzara a su hijo a hacerlo pero, según la opinión del general, Brian había sido un hombre demasiado indulgente con su vástago. Después falleció y Charles tomó su título. Allí la situación se tornó más difícil porque aunque el Duque visitaba a los MacTaggert en Edimburgo y su madre los invitaba a Westchester con regularidad, Charles seguía tratando a Moira como a una amiga entrañable. Durante los meses anteriores al último Baile de Disfraces, el general había abrigado esperanzas porque el Duque comenzó a visitarlos con más frecuencia y pasaba horas platicando con Moira, siempre en compañía de una chaperona, vale aclarar. El militar y su hija esperaron que ese baile le diera a Charles el motivo para declarársele, pero resultó un fiasco. Moira había quedado desilusionada y buscó mediante cartas ponerse en contacto con él. Sin embargo, la indiferencia del Duque fue notoria y el general, ofendido con los Xavier, buscó otro partido aceptable para su hija. Aunque su sueño había sido enlazarla con alguien de la nobleza, Shaw era una persona inteligente, reconocida por su trabajo científico, y su labor de espionaje para la causa antimutante se calificaba como brillante. MacTaggert lo conocía por sus vínculos con el fallecido Trask y pensaba que ahora que se había comprometido con Moira, él y Sebastian podrían trabajar juntos y progresar en la tarea de detener a los mutantes. Para apresarlos, el general tenía primero que identificarlos y exponerlos, y la mayoría de ellos se camuflaba en la sociedad como personas comunes si sus poderes no eran demasiado evidentes. Shaw era un espía experto y le había asegurado que lo ayudaría a localizarlos. 

Esa mañana Sebastian había llegado a la casa de su suegro para almorzar con él y con su prometida. Moira estaba deslumbrada con él. En el fondo, todavía le dolía el desengaño de Charles ya que lo conocía desde que eran niños y era un noble posicionado en la cumbre de la escala social, pero Shaw, altanero y soberbio, la hacía sentirse segura. Ya se había desquitado a su manera con los Xavier, haciendo coincidir la fecha de su boda con su baile anual, y estaba convencida de que la crema de Edimburgo preferiría su fiesta en la ciudad a tener que viajar hasta Westchester. 

Los tres tuvieron un almuerzo agradable. Platicaron de diversos temas aunque el tópico principal fueron anécdotas que Shaw narró para jactarse de su inteligencia. MacTaggert lo escuchaba sin muchas ganas pero Moira era todo oídos, fascinada con él. Después llegó el postre. Apenas retirados los platos, la joven se levantó para leer la correspondencia que le había llegado más temprano, y su prometido y su padre continuaron sentados para disfrutar de una sobremesa. El general le ofreció a su yerno uno de los célebres habanos de Logan, pero este declinó aduciendo que prefería fumar en pipa. MacTaggert encendió el suyo. Shaw preparó la pipa con parsimonia, explicando las propiedades de la clase de tabaco que había traído consigo y ufanándose de su calidad exquisita.

El general lo escuchaba, hastiado de su arrogancia. 

Sebastian soltó el humo de la primera pitada y comentó sonando casual.

─Tengo entendido que el Duque de Westchester es amigo de su familia.

─Así es. Tenemos lazos estrechos con la familia de Lord Charles. Me unía una amistad profunda con su difunto padre y actualmente él y su madre mantienen contacto con nosotros. Él y Moira han sido amigos desde la infancia ─ MacTaggert respondió con recelo, sin entender a qué venía el comentario. Sospechó que Shaw podía haber averiguado que Moira y Charles habían estado cerca de comprometerse, pero el médico no le parecía una persona celosa con el pasado de su prometida.

Sebastian preguntó.

─ ¿Sabía usted que el Duque tiene una propiedad en Irlanda?

─La mayoría de los nobles y herederos tienen varias propiedades distribuidas en distintas partes de las islas y del continente. Lord Charles tiene una mansión en Irlanda que posee muchos acres de tierra. Tengo entendido que la heredó de un familiar de su madre.

─ ¿Dónde está ubicada exactamente?

─ ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas? ─ reclamó el general, molesto con el misterioso interrogatorio.

Sebastian dibujó una sonrisa de arrogancia triunfal.

─ ¿Qué me respondería usted, general, si le comentara que en un par de semanas un grupo de mutantes extranjeros viajará de incógnito para asentarse en la propiedad irlandesa del Duque de Westchester con su completo conocimiento y permiso?

MacTaggert se enfureció porque le tenía estima a Charles por la amistad que había tenido con su padre.

─Es una acusación peligrosa contra el Duque. Cuide su lengua, doctor. 

Shaw dio otra pitada sin amedrentarse.

─Me informaron que el Duque realizó refacciones en esa casa en los últimos meses. Estuvo abandonada desde que falleció su pariente materno y él acaba de ponerla en condiciones para que sea habitable.

─ ¿Qué prueba tiene de que la refaccionó para que se mudaran mutantes? ─ increpó el militar.

─Nunca confío mis fuentes a nadie, pero le aseguro que son fiables ─ respondió de forma enigmática y vaga.

MacTaggert se negaba a creer y estaba ofendido con ese yerno pretencioso que osaba ensuciar el nombre de una familia de prestigio que además era amiga suya.

─No puede ser cierto.

─Piénselo, general ─ insistió Sebastian con calma y petulancia ─. Olvide mis fuentes y recuerde los hechos: el temible Magneto estuvo en esta ciudad hace medio año, cometió el crimen atroz contra el doctor Trask y se esfumó sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo llegó ese siniestro mutante hasta Edimburgo? ¿Dónde se refugió hasta la noche en que cometió el asesinato? ¿Cómo huyó en medio de la noche? Alguien con conexiones en la ciudad tuvo que haberlo ayudado a entrar, refugiarse y escapar.

─Sabemos que tiene contactos.

─Pero no conocemos quiénes son aunque por la rapidez e impunidad con que se maneja deducimos que tiene que tratarse de gente poderosa.

─Charles no puede estar trabajando para Magneto ─ negó MacTaggert, confundido, más para sí que para su interlocutor ─. Conozco a Lady Sharon y es una dama de punta a punta que jamás permitiría que se diera asilo a un asesino como Magneto en su casa. Además ella se encargó de la educación de su hijo y sé los valores que le inculcó.

─ ¿Qué tal si el mismo duque fuera un mutante? O tal vez alguien cercano y muy querido que lo sea y él lo esté ayudándolo.

─ ¿Tiene pruebas, Shaw? ─ regañó el general alterado.

Sebastian calló porque era un espía astuto y no le convenía revelar semejante secreto sobre la identidad de uno de los nobles más respetados del país. Además, si conservaba la información, más adelante podría sobornar a los Xavier, eso ya lo había pensado y le agradaba la idea. Por eso prefirió ser prudente.

─La única prueba que tengo es la información confiable de que un grupo de mutantes se dirige a la propiedad irlandesa del Duque de Westchester. Llegarán en un par de semanas. También averigüé el nombre de la casa: los ancestros de la madre del Duque la bautizaron Genosha hace ya más de tres centurias.

─ ¿Está seguro de esto?

─Estoy convencido, general. 

─En el caso de que tenga razón, no se puede invadir la propiedad del Duque ─ observó MacTaggert con prudencia ─. Por su posición social, se necesitaría una orden firmada y avalada por el Rey, y Su Majestad tiene lazos importantes con la Casa Xavier. Se negaría a aprobar algo que manche el nombre de esa familia. Por si esto fuera poco, aun con una orden real, el Duque tiene derecho a defenderse en la Corte y ante la Cámara de los Lores. No digo que sea difícil sino que es imposible pensar siquiera en buscar mutantes en una de sus propiedades.

─No estoy proponiendo invadir el territorio del Duque, sé la impunidad con la que cuenta ─ respondió Shaw con cansancio y enfatizó la palabra impunidad porque la posición de Charles le provocaba envidia.

─ ¿Qué está proponiendo, entonces?

─Propongo que nos reunamos usted y yo con el coronel Stryker, y con él y su mejor escuadrón, viaje yo hasta Irlanda para emboscar a los mutantes antes de que lleguen a Genosha. 

El general era un militar de alto rango al que no le caía en gracia recibir órdenes de su futuro yerno, pero Shaw le estaba proponiendo un plan que de cierta manera sonaba sensato. Sin embargo, MacTaggert se sentía renuente todavía en cuanto a la fidelidad de la fuente. Era arriesgado suponer que Charles Xavier, al que conocía desde niño y había compartido amistad con su padre, podía prestarse a ayudar a los peligrosos mutantes, más aun, Shaw había insinuado que el Duque podía haber estado detrás de la huida de Magneto.

Sebastian entendió su duda y añadió:

─Soy uno de los espías más eficientes de la patrulla anti mutante, general ─ soltó el humo de la pipa con una actitud relajada ─. No le estaría brindando esta información si no fuera veraz. ¿Qué me dice si yo me desplazo hacia Irlanda con el coronel y algunos hombres en una misión secreta? Solo podríamos saberla, usted, Stryker y yo. Aguardaríamos y atacaríamos a los mutantes camino a la propiedad del Duque, tiene mi palabra de que no vamos a invadirla. Si me estoy equivocando, algo que dudo, no quedará registro de la misión y olvidaremos el asunto, pero si estoy en lo cierto, usted habrá capturado un grupo de mutantes y tendría pruebas para comenzar a investigar a una persona renombrada como Xavier. 

MacTaggert dejó el cigarro apoyado en el borde del cenicero.

─No quedarían registros, sería una misión sin papeles.

─Así sería, general.

─Estoy pensando que yo también cuento con una casa pequeña en Irlanda, pertenece a un primo de mi difunta esposa, pero está deshabitada. Si usted tiene razón, doctor, y capturan a un número importante de mutantes, podrían llevarlos allí hasta que envíe refuerzos para que se los transporte hasta Edimburgo.

─Me parece acertado ─ congenió Shaw ─. Estaba pensando que deberíamos avisar a la patrulla irlandesa.

─No, si buscamos que sea una misión en secreto ─ contestó el general y alzó el habano ─. Está bien, Shaw. Nos reuniremos con Stryker y viajarán los dos a Irlanda con un escuadrón preparado. Una parte de mí espera que se equivoque ─ Sebastian alzó una ceja con suspicacia ─. Es que conozco al Duque y a su familia y no desearía que estuvieran involucrados, mas si usted tiene razón, esto sería un golpe importante para los mutantes y desbarataríamos un plan que se nota que hace tiempo lo vienen trabajando. 

Shaw sonrió.

─Como le dije, general, yo no me equivoco.

………………….

Mientras su padre y su prometido dialogaban, Moira se encerró para leer la correspondencia. Esa mañana, con la visita de Shaw, había dejado de lado las cartas y tenía varias que responder, en especial las que estaban dirigidas con motivo de su boda. Le llamó gustosamente la atención encontrarse con el nombre de Lady Sharon en un sobre y casi le saltó el corazón por la boca cuando leyó el de Charles en otro. Ansiosa, rompió el papel con el abrecartas, y abrió la misiva. El Duque, amable y cortés, la felicitaba por su casamiento y le aseguraba que haría lo posible por asistir al menos a la ceremonia ya que la fiesta (remarcó con aire sorprendido) coincidía con el baile de disfraces que daba cada año en Westchester. A continuación se disculpaba por no haberla visitado en los últimos meses, le deseaba lo mejor para su futuro y le pedía que la amistad entre ellos perdurara. 

Moira sonrió. Charles le estaba proponiendo que aunque se fuera a casar con Shaw podría continuar su amistad con él. Sintió remordimiento por haber buscado que las fechas de su boda y del baile coincidieran pero no había marcha atrás, de todas formas los Xavier no parecían guardarle rencor por ello. 

Tomó rápido la pluma para responderle pero fue interrumpida por Shaw, que llegó con su padre para despedirse.

………………………

Hubo contratiempos para que el grupo de mutantes llegara a Irlanda. A medida que Emma reclutaba a los que necesitaban mayor asistencia para viajar cuanto antes, iba encontrando más y más mutantes desamparados y en peligro. Llegó a reclutar a un nñumero que doblaba al que habían estipulado y esto cambió la logística. Se vio obligada a prolongar la fecha del viaje y escribió a Magneto. Le avisó que tardaría un mes más en reunir y enviar a todos y le propuso enviar mientras tanto a su hijo y a Kurt para que visitaran Genosha y se cercioraran de que la casa estuviera lista. Sean permanecería allí y su compañero cerúleo regresaría pronto con ella para ayudarla en la travesía hacia Irlanda. 

Erik se mostró de acuerdo y Sean y Kurt viajaron hacia Genosha en el tiempo estipulado. 

Una tarde que Hank se había llegado para examinar a Charles y quedarse para el té, Peter se encontraba con Laura en la biblioteca. Estaban estudiando porque el señor Summers les tomaría exámenes la semana siguiente. El muchacho estaba tratando de concentrarse en un texto de retórica, mientras que su amiguita estaba haciendo cálculos con el ábaco y una hoja. 

Charles ya había entrado en el octavo mes. En pocas semanas daría a luz y todo parecía pronosticar que sería un alumbramiento tranquilo y el bebé se sentía sano. A Peter le costaba concentrarse en el libro porque pensaba en su hermanito, que se convertiría en el rey de la casa seguramente, y si no ocurría esto, él lo convertiría porque pensaba consentirlo a rabiar. Deseaba llenarlo de mimos en parte porque pensaba en su propio hijo y en parte porque lo entusiasmaba que su padre hubiese iniciado una nueva familia. Él también estaba formando una con Logan y con Laura. Era increíble y el joven se daba cuenta de que después de vivir una década solo con Erik y extrañando a su hermana y a su madre, ahora contaba con dos familias. 

De pronto se oyó el estruendo de un cuerpo que chocaba contra uno de los anaqueles. Los dos dejaron de estudiar para dirigir la vista hacia el sonido y se encontraron con Kurt, que con una mueca de dolor, se recargaba contra la pared y se sostenía la pierna izquierda con ambas manos. Peter notó que la tela del pantalón de esa pierna tenía sangre a la altura del muslo, y formaba una mancha ovalada y oscura. Por el frío que hacía, la tela era gruesa y no se había desgarrado. El muchacho se precipitó con su velocidad para sostener a su amigo, llevarlo y sentarlo en un sofá. Laura corrió a buscar un taburete. Con mucho cuidado, Peter le acomodó allí el pie izquierdo para que extendiera la pierna. 

─Ve rápido a buscar a Hank ─ordenó Peter a la niña. 

Apenas Laura salió, Kurt sujetó el brazo de su amigo y gimió. Peter le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros para calmarlo.

─Nos emboscaron cerca de Genosha ─ explicó el joven cerúleo con la voz gimiente ─. Fue la patrulla anti mutante y nos estaban esperando. Tienen a Sean.

Peter le hizo presión con cuidado en los hombros. Su amigo estaba herido pero necesitaba más información.

─ ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Dónde ocurrió? ¿Dónde queda Genosha?

─Es la casa irlandesa del señor Duque ─ respondió Kurt cansino ─. Hace menos de una hora que nos atacaron. Yo me transporté para pedir ayuda pero estoy herido y no sé ─lloró de impotencia ─, no creo que pueda volver a viajar tan pronto.

Peter lo liberó. Estaba pensando que solo él tenía el poder para llegar a tiempo. Oyó la voz preocupada de Laura en el pasillo regresando, y los pasos de los adultos que la seguían. Ninguno podría viajar con su velocidad y el traslado hasta Irlanda podría demandarles una semana si no era más. Tenía que actuar enseguida. Juntó aire y salió disparado hacia el sudoeste donde sabía que quedaba el país. No conocía la ubicación exacta de la casa pero de alguna forma llegaría.

Kurt iba a decirle que aguardara. Sin embargo, resultó una orden imposible porque el impaciente Peter ya se había ido. Intentó incorporarse y quitar cuidadosamente la pierna herida del taburete. Pero el solo movimiento de alzarse lo obligó a gemir y se dejó caer de cuenta nueva en el sofá. 

Laura abrió la puerta con un golpe seco y dejó pasar a los demás. Hank entró con su maletín y detrás de él lo hicieron Erik, Logan, Sharon y por último Charles, que caminaba más lento a causa de su vientre. La niña iba a ingresar también pero su padre le ordenó que permaneciera afuera y cerró la puerta. Laura estaba ansiosa, mas entendía que en esa situación tenía que ser obediente y salió al jardín para tranquilizarse.

Mientras que McCoy se inclinaba para estudiar la herida y abría su maletín, Charles apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Kurt para tranquilizarlo. Le envió sosiego y el muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio. Después el telépata se llevó el índice a la sien para leerlo porque así sería más rápido recabar la información y el joven no tendría que revivir el trauma por el que había pasado.

Vio que a quince millas de Genosha, los jóvenes sufrieron una emboscada. Los atacantes eran quince soldados con Stryker a la cabeza y otro hombre desconocido que a partir de fragmentos de diálogos que Kurt le transmitía, dedujo que se trataba de Shaw. Sean se defendió con su poder y les provocó dolor en los tímpanos con su mutación, pero finalmente algunos hombres pudieron llegar hasta él. El muchacho los enfrentó con una espada aunque finalmente fue reducido. Lo encadenaron y le cubrieron la boca con un bozal.

Kurt no tenía armas, mas podía transportarse de un lado al otro y golpear a los soldados con piedras y demás elementos. Finalmente, antes de que lo enmudecieran, Sean le gritó que siguiera los pasos del plan. Kurt entendió a qué se refería y abandonó el lugar para teletransportarse y pedir ayuda. Emma les había ordenado que de surgir problemas, se comunicaran con Worthington, que estaba en Londres a menor distancia que Edimburgo. El joven azulino viajó hasta la propiedad del noble y lo puso al tanto de la situación. Como seguía excitado, le prometió a Worthington que se adelantaría y llegó a Westchester para pedir más ayuda. La herida que tenía se la había provocado al chocar en su ansiedad contra un muro mientras se teletransportaba hacia la mansión. 

Hank alzó la botamanga de la pierna lastimada para examinarle la herida y se dio cuenta de que no revestía gravedad, pero el muchacho se notaba exhausto. Había realizado viajes kilométricos en cuestión de segundos y su energía se había agotado. Necesitaba acostarse y descansar, además de calmantes y algo de líquido.

Charles les hizo una seña a Erik y a Logan para que se acercaran con él hacia un rincón, y ponerlos al tanto de lo que había leído en el joven.

Hank terminó de vendarle la herida y se puso a buscar calmantes en su maletín. Sacó algunos frascos con hierbas y polvos. Sharon se inclinó hacia Kurt y con su pañuelo le secó la frente mientras le acariciaba la mano para confortarlo.

El joven cerró los ojos porque estaba extenuado. Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y a respirar profundo para sumergirse en el sueño. De pronto recordó a Peter. Abrió los ojos y exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía:

─Peter viajó hasta allí… se desesperó… yo lo desesperé… Sean y Peter… los dos están… ellos los tienen…

Todos sintieron la vibración de los artefactos de metal que había en la biblioteca. Charles observó en Erik una mirada encendida y él se frotó el vientre, angustiado. Logan empalideció y después se puso lívido.

Hank dejó por un momento de preparar el brebaje para mirar al joven, sorprendido, y, luego, siguió trabajando. Sharon se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que Erik y Logan llegaron rápido hasta Kurt y se arrodillaron a su lado para recabar más información. Charles optó por leerlo antes de que se desvaneciera.

─Peter corrió a salvar a Sean mientras Laura nos avisaba ─explicó el telépata.

Erik no habló, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta para subir a su recámara a prepararse. Logan iba a seguirlo y estaba tan furioso que había apretado sin pensar los puños provocando que sus garras brotaran, pero Hank los detuvo al cuestionar:

─Llegar a la casa de Charles llevaría al menos una semana y hay que cruzar el canal del Norte.

─Aguarden ─ intervino el Duque que por su educación era junto con su madre quienes conservaban mejor la calma ─. Hay que diseñar un plan, esta emboscada estuvo preparada con anticipación por la patrulla. 

─Peter está en peligro ─contestó Erik seriamente.

─Y queremos rescatarlos a él y a Sean, por eso hay que tranquilizarse ─ contestó Charles.

Logan le asintió a su amigo, reconociendo que razonaba con prudencia y en un momento desesperante como este no se podían perder los estribos. Extendió las manos para guardar las garras y se frotó los nudillos para calmar la ansiedad. 

El metal seguía vibrando. Erik suspiró y se acercó a Kurt, que ahora bebía un brebaje que Hank le había preparado en un frasco. Eran hierbas machacadas con líquido. Charles se aproximó a su amante y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro para sosegarlo y demostrarle que estaba con él. Magneto se tranquilizó un poco bajo su toque y le apretó la mano. La vibración metálica disminuyó suavemente.

Laura entró corriendo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados:

─ ¡Un ángel está bajando al jardín! Trae a un hombre con él. ¡Tienen que verlo!

Charles, Erik y Logan parpadearon incrédulos pero rápido entendieron de quién podía tratarse. Sharon y Hank miraron a la niña con incredulidad. 

─Es Warren Worthington con su hijo ─ les avisó el Duque.

Su madre y McCoy le asintieron. Sharon guardó su pañuelo y se acercó a su hijo para salir con él. Charles la tomó del brazo con delicadeza. Hank decidió quedarse para terminar de atender a Kurt y pidió que camino al jardín llamaran a algún paje para que lo ayudara a subir al joven a una recámara. Después cambió de opinión y dijo que no convenía que alguien viera al muchacho en ese estado y decidió subirlo él solo. Su mutación le otorgaba la fuerza para hacerlo y Kurt no era pesado. 

Erik y Logan abandonaron veloces la biblioteca, los dos pensando en las cuentas que tendrían que saldar con ese tal “ángel” por la tragedia de Peter. Laura los guiaba a los trotes, extrañada y fascinada con la aparición.

Charles y su madre quedaron un tanto rezagados ya que el Duque marchaba despacio por su peso. Mientras caminaban, ella le apretó el brazo con el que él la sostenía para llamar su atención:

─Hijo ─ murmuró para que los demás, que estaban más adelante, no la oyeran ─. Erik tendrá que partir a buscar a Peter.

─Así es ─ suspiró Charles, no le agradaba la idea pero sabía que era la única solución posible. Había que ayudar a Peter y a Sean, y Magneto era el más indicado para tal empresa.

Sharon le acarició el brazo para transmitirle ánimo. No se cansaba de prometerle que podía contar con ella y ahora sentía que tenía que estar más que nunca a disposición de su hijo.

……………………..

Hola. Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo con los comentarios y votos. 

Besos

Midhiel


	28. XXVIII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio. 

XXVIII

Peter tardó quince minutos en llegar al sitio que Kurt le había indicado. Nunca había demorado tanto tiempo pero como no había estado antes en Irlanda ni conocía la zona, le costó localizar el lugar. Sin embargo, llegó. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que con el movimiento dejaron caer algunos copones de nieve sobre su cabeza platinada, y fisgoneó el espacio. Descubrió a poca distancia a su amigo maniatado y con una bozal que lo cubría hasta el puente de la nariz, dentro de una jaula de esas que había visto que usaban los circenses en sus caravanas para transportar animales. Tenía sentido que lo hubieran encerrado allí porque la patrulla consideraba bestias a los mutantes. 

Ansioso, Peter sacudió los hombros hacia atrás. No parecía una tarea difícil y podría estar de regreso con Sean en Westchester antes de la hora del té. Debía encontrar la manera de abrir la jaula; ah, notó que tenía una cerradura grande… bien, buscaría primero la llave o algún artefacto que hiciera las veces de palanca, podía ser una rama gruesa, ya vería… bueno, abriría la puerta y se llevaría a su amigo lejos de ese lugar para ponerlo a salvo. Observándolo desde esa distancia, Sean no parecía asustado sino enfadado y Peter podía distinguir su mueca de disgusto debajo de la mordaza.

El muchacho veloz juntó fuerzas, se concentró y salió disparado para encontrar algún elemento con qué abrir la puerta. No supo qué lo golpeó. De pronto sintió el impacto en su cuerpo contra una energía que le drenó las fuerzas y lo arrojó al suelo pedregoso y cubierto de una delgada capa de nieve. Tan agotado lo dejó el golpe que se desvaneció al instante.

Sean oyó el estruendo de la caída, volteó y reconoció a su amigo. Debajo del metal que le cubría la boca, vocifero y se sacudió violentamente para zafarse sin resultado.

Shaw y Stryker salieron de detrás de unos robles añejos donde habían estado escondidos esperando el desenlace. El coronel corrió ansioso hacia Peter mientras que Sebastian se acercó con parsimonia.

Stryker alzó al muchacho de las axilas y notó que estaba exánime.

─ ¿Cómo le hizo? ¿De dónde consiguió esa energía para golpearlo? ─ demandó el militar a Shaw. Hacía unos minutos que su cómplice le había ordenado que alejara a los soldados del lugar y cuando quedaron solos los dos cerca de la jaula y detrás de los árboles, lo vio extender los brazos hacia los lados y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Sebastian había absorbido la energía de los elementos que había alrededor y había creado un campo de fuerza contra el que Peter acababa de impactar.

Shaw llegó hasta el militar y se sorprendió al ver el cabello platinado y la tez clara del joven. Él había estado esperando que Kurt fuera su víctima porque había imaginado que el mutante cerúleo regresaría para rescatar a su compañero. Por eso había creado ese campo de energía. 

El militar cargó al muchacho en brazos. Peter era liviano como una pluma y al estar inconsciente, no ofrecía resistencia. 

─ ¿Cómo lo hizo? ─ repitió el reclamo con vehemencia. No podía creer que el aliado y futuro yerno de su superior fuera un mutante. Shaw era uno de los espías más demandados por las patrullas, valorado por la información que proporcionaba y sin una falla en su trabajo. Sus fuentes eran misteriosas pero inequívocas. Nadie dudaba de su fidelidad hacia la causa antimutante. ¿Podía haberlos engañado a todos y ser uno de ellos? ¿Qué tal si hacía un trabajo de contraespionaje? ¿Qué tal si era un mutante que estaba esperando el momento para traicionarlos?

─No importa cómo lo hice, coronel ─ respondió el médico ─, sino quién es el mutante que usted está sosteniendo ahora.

Stryker entrecerró los ojos como ranuras. Sebastian no le caía en gracia por engreído y por ese aire de superioridad perenne que provocaba que las personas cercanas se sintieran estúpidas en su presencia. Además, ahora que sospechaba de su poder, las dudas hacia él crecían. 

Shaw se inclinó junto a Peter y le apartó unos mechones del rostro para examinarlo. Lo reconoció enseguida como el joven que había acompañado a Logan cuando Moira se los presentó en Edimburgo. Pero la habilidad del muchacho era lo que lo fascinaba. 

─Existe una leyenda sobre el afamado Magneto, ya sabe que de ese demonio existen miles de leyendas y cientos de hechos verídicos. Se comenta, según lo que recabé, que perdió a su familia en Polonia pero le quedó un niño, que a esta altura debería tener la edad de este jovencito. Dicen que la mutación de ese muchacho consiste en una velocidad increíble ─ alzó la vista hacia Stryker que lo observaba, estupefacto ─. ¿Qué me dice, coronel? ¿Cuántos mutantes veloces pueden existir y cuántas probabilidades hay de que este muchacho que sostiene en brazos sea el hijo del mismísimo Magneto?

Stryker vio la sonrisa socarrona de su interlocutor y observó a Peter. Después de la emboscada con un solo mutante capturado y otro fugado, estaba pensando que la operación había resultado un fracaso. Su superior lo había enviado a apresar a un grupo importante de ellos y solo regresarían con un joven amordazado. Ahora tenían dos, algo era algo, pero si uno resultaba ser el hijo de Magneto la perspectiva cambiaría considerablemente. De igual manera, se mostraba escéptico.

─ ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que este muchacho es él?

─ ¡Vamos, coronel! ─ exclamó Shaw con poca paciencia─. Su escepticismo lo hace verse estúpido. Esta empresa no era cosa de unos cuántos mutantes con sueños de libertad, sino que estuvo preparada por gente importante, con estratagemas y una logística significativa. Detrás de esta operación, hay mutantes poderosos y, ¿quién es el más poderoso de todos actualmente en Europa? ¿Quién es el asesino que mata en las narices de cada patrulla europea y siempre consigue escapar? ─ soltó un suspiro y observó a Peter ─. El muchacho tardará horas en recuperar el conocimiento y cuando lo haga, a raíz del impacto energético, despertará casi sin fuerzas. No podrá escapar así que enciérrelo en otra jaula, aliste a sus hombres y preparen las dos jaulas que comenzaremos la marcha ─ se masajeó las manos ─. Es probable que nos enfrentemos a ese temible demonio esta noche y usted, coronel, regresará a Escocia con Magneto apresado.

─O asesinado.

─En ese caso llevaremos su cadáver ─ respondió Sebastian y volteó para alejarse ─. Que preparen los caballos. Marchemos cuánto antes a la casa del general y esperemos allí el contrataque de estas bestias.

Stryker se mordió el labio, lívido. Odiaba recibir órdenes de ese civil pavoneado, pero si estaba en lo cierto, sería una victoria impresionante. Magneto al fin ajusticiado sonaba a una corona de laureles para la patrulla escocesa, eso si no era el temible mutante quien los ajusticiaba primero. De igual manera, a partir de ahora tendría cuidado con Shaw. Iba a estudiarlo detenidamente y si corroboraba que era un mutante, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto con o sin la autorización de su superior. 

Desde su prisión, Sean había dejado de sacudirse para escuchar la plática. Le habían llegado fragmentos porque el militar y Shaw estaban alejados, mas lo que oyó lo preocupó. Al menos, que Peter hubiera intentado salvarlo significaba que Kurt había llegado a Westchester para pedir ayuda. Esto lo tranquilizó un poco. 

……………..

Laura, Erik y Logan fueron los primeros en llegar al jardín en la zona septentrional de la casa, seguidos de Charles y de su madre. Vieron que un joven rubio, alto, de cuerpo atlético y mirada arrogante, pisó el pasto escarchado mientras agitaba sus alas blancas. Con el torso desnudo y níveo, tenía la apariencia de un ángel renacentista y todos, menos Erik que ya lo conocía, pensaron que sería el modelo perfecto para una escultura de Miguel Ángel. El desconocido llevaba cargado en brazos a un hombre esbelto, con barba blanca y la misma mirada azul y orgullosa del joven.

Charles y Erik reconocieron en él a Lord Worthington. El ángel bajó a su padre y este se acomodó la ropa. Vio a Magneto y lo saludó extendiéndole el brazo. El Duque notó que no se tenían el cariño amistoso que había visto entre su amante y Emma, pero dejaban traslucir respeto y confianza. Worthington inclinó la cabeza hacia Logan cuando Erik se lo presentó y recordó que era el comerciante que había servido de excusa para que pudieran establecer contacto. Después intercambió un apretón de manos con Charles y, luego, besó la mano de Sharon.

─Vine tan pronto como pude ─ explicó Warren, padre, seriamente ─. Recibí la visita de un joven, Kurt Wagner, que iba a venir hasta aquí con su mutación y espero que ya haya llegado y los haya puesto al tanto para ahorrar tiempo.

─Sí, llegó exhausto y lo están atendiendo adentro ─ contestó el Duque. Esto alivió al lord que había quedado preocupado con la suerte del muchacho ─. Está en buenas condiciones. Veo que conseguiste una forma rápida de transporte para entrar en Westchester, Warren.

Worthington se dio cuenta de que en su ansiedad muy bien disimulada, había olvidado presentar a su hijo, en especial ante los dueños de la casa, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del joven. El muchacho había contraído las alas y estas ahora apenas sobresalían en sus omóplatos como pequeños muñones. 

─Disculpa, Charles. Este es mi único hijo que también se llama Warren, no sé si alguna vez te comenté de él. Warren, el Duque de Westchester y su madre, Lady Sharon.

El muchacho saludó a Charles con cortesía y besó la mano de Lady Xavier. Después saludó a Erik y a Logan. 

Magneto no podía dejar de pensar en Peter convaleciente, en su alumbramiento fatídico y en el nieto que sostuvo apenas unos segundos. Todo por culpa de ese adonis. Pudo sentir el oro en un reloj de bolsillo que el joven portaba en su pantalón y por unos segundos pensó atacarlo con ese artefacto solo para cobrarse venganza. Logan, que estaba tan enfurecido como él, adivinó su intención y le murmuró por lo bajo: “Ahora no es posible, Erik. Lo necesitamos para ayudar a Peter.”

Charles leyó la turbación de su amante y se le acercó para apretarle la mano. Erik se fue sosegando bajo su tacto y Laura rompió el clima al presentarse espontáneamente porque los adultos, de la sorpresa, habían olvidado hacerlo.

Esto provocó algunas risas suaves en Sharon y una sonrisa indulgente de Logan hacia su hija. Lord Worthington saludó a la niña con educación, Warren solo le asintió con la mirada y después entraron en la casa.

…………………

Charles, Erik, Logan y Lord Worthington y su hijo se reunieron en una de las salas alrededor de una larga mesa ovalada. Laura regresó a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando aunque no podía concentrarse porque estaba preocupada por Peter. Sharon subió para tener novedades de Kurt y al llegar, se encontró con Hank saliendo de la habitación. McCoy le aseguró que el muchacho estaba exhausto y necesitaría descansar muchas horas. Ella lo puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y lo invitó a su saloncito para beber un poco de té. 

En la sala, Erik inició la reunión contando a Lord Worthington que Peter se había marchado a rescatar a su amigo, Logan miró de soslayo al joven Warren y vio que se había ruborizado ligeramente y bajado la cabeza. No podía dilucidar lo que sentía con la noticia porque su semblante seguía conservando el tinte de arrogancia. El Duque le había entregado ropa para que se vistiera el torso y Howlett notó que jugaba con la tela de la camisa para distraerse, mientras Erik le seguía explicando a su padre lo preocupado que estaba por su hijo.

Determinaron que no había tiempo que perder. Que Peter no hubiese regresado todavía anticipaba malas noticias, por eso debían partir a rescatarlos a él y a Sean. Lord Worthington comentó que no se había animado a comunicarse aun con Emma porque si la patrulla había localizado a su hijo y a Kurt, no era seguro contactarse con la Reina de Hielo. Magneto consideró que había actuado con prudencia y que verían la manera de avisarle a Emma lo que había pasado de otra forma. 

Charles observó que tenían que trasladarse hasta las cercanías de Genosha de inmediato y encontrar la manera de hacerlo lo antes posible. Erik cerró los ojos. Preocupado como estaba, podía percibir cada metal de la habitación y de las salas cercanas, también el que yacía debajo de la tierra y era una sensación nueva y poderosa. Parecía que la consternación por su hijo había aumentado su mutación. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie. Se alejó de la mesa y cerró los ojos. Charles podía leer su emoción desbordante. Magneto extendió los brazos y se elevó varios centímetros controlando el magnetismo que había en el suelo. Todos fueron testigos de cómo levitaba. Se mantuvo en el aire por un par de minutos hasta que con un suspiro profundo, volvió a apoyar los pies sobre el piso. Después abrió los ojos. Vio que los demás lo miraban atónitos y que Charles tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

─Volaré hacia allá ─ decidió.

Logan soltó un bufido de impotencia.

─Yo puedo devanar unas cuantas tripas pero no volar, ¡maldita sea! ─ se frotó los nudillos en la zona donde le brotaban las garras.

Lord Worthington intervino.

─Yo carezco de mutación alguna para ayudarlos pero mi hijo ─ miró con arrogancia a su vástago ─, él si puede serles útil y te lo dejo a tu disposición, Magneto. 

El joven observó a los demás con una petulancia que sonaba a insolencia y asintió, confirmando a su padre.

Lord Worthington prosiguió.

─Él puede trasladarlo, señor Howlett, y le prometo que volará seguro en los brazos de un ángel.

Logan de ninguna manera iba a aceptar que el muchachito que destrozó a su adorado mocoso lo ayudara, antes descendería a los Infiernos para encontrar la forma de llegar a Genosha, pero fue Erik quien por lo bajo le recordó las palabras que él mismo había dicho para hacerlo entrar en razón. 

─Lo necesitamos para ayudar a Peter.

El lobo tuvo que tragarse su furia y asintió.

Magneto iba a dar por terminada la reunión para ponerse en movimiento enseguida pero Charles lo interrumpió al recordar que el general MacTaggert tenía también una casa en Irlanda, no lejos de la suya.

─Es el sitio ideal para que trasladen a los prisioneros y a esta altura pueden haberlo hecho ya. Les conseguiré la dirección exacta porque pienso que figura en el mapa que tengo de Irlanda. Lo buscaré mientras se preparan ─ se puso de pie, apoyando una mano sobre su pesado vientre y la otra en el respaldo de la silla. Les ofreció a los Worthington guiarlos hacia otra sala para que esperaran más relajados y después se dirigió a su despacho para encontrar el mapa que guardaba allí.

Erik y Logan subieron veloces a sus aposentos, sorteando escalones para llegar más rápido, y se prepararon con armas, linternas y ropa adecuada para el viaje. Magneto se calzó el anillo y lo cubrió con un guante de lana. Cuando bajó con Howlett, los demás ya estaban aguardándolos a los pies de la escalera bifurcada.

Logan se puso de cuclillas para abrazar a su hija con fuerza y le prometió que traería a Peter de regresó; Hank les entregó una bolsa de terciopelo con medicamentos y elementos para tratar heridas que el lobo guardó entre sus pertenencias; Sharon les dio su bendición y Charles le señaló a su amante la propiedad en el mapa antes de entregárselo. Erik enrolló el pergamino y lo ubicó inclinado en su morral. 

La pareja se retiró a otra sala para tener un momento a solas antes de partir. El Duque se había mantenido entero, dando órdenes y recomendaciones, pero al quedarse solo con él, dejó traslucir su ansiedad. Magneto lo besó con pasión. Tenían que separarse en medio de una misión peligrosa y no deseaban hacerlo, mas Peter los necesitaba y Sean también. Apenas apartaron los labios para observarse con una expresión sombría pero esperanzadora en los ojos. 

Erik pensó que su amante le recomendaría a modo de despedida que se cuidara, que trajera a su hijo y a Banshee de regreso, sanos y salvos, pero sin provocar violencia, que olvidara al Magneto homicida y recordara en quién se estaba convirtiendo en Westchester. Mas el Duque lo sorprendió al pedirle:

─Haz lo que debas hacer para regresar con ellos sanos y salvos. Protege a todos, por favor, a Peter, a Sean, a Logan y a Warren también, aunque no lo desees.

Erik se frotó el índice enguantado donde se había calzado el anillo. Charles notó el gesto y le apretó la mano.

─Todo este tiempo busqué cambiarte sin comprender que actúas por tus propias convicciones, Erik, por tus propios ideales. Puedo apoyarlos o no, pero describen la persona que eres.

─Un mutante endemoniado que causa miedo.

─Un mutante que protege a los suyos ─ corrigió el Duque y lo besó otra vez ─. No eres un asesino, eres una persona que cuida a los nuestros. Regresa a casa, Erik. Solo te pido que rescates a Peter y a Sean, y regreses a salvo a casa.

Con una sonrisa de sorpresa, Magneto le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. 

─ ¿Apruebas que use la violencia?

─Te conozco y sé que la usarás solo de ser necesario ─ replicó Charles y le frotó con el índice la mano enguantada que seguía sosteniendo entre sus dedos. 

Erik volvió a sonreír. 

Charles sintió que la criatura se movía y le llevó la mano hasta su vientre. Su amante sonrió más y se lo acarició. El bebé se sacudió con más energía bajo su toque. Con el movimiento de su hijo, Erik se prometió a sí mismo que volvería sano y salvo con Peter y Sean. 

Oyeron que Logan maldecía desde la otra sala, fastidiado porque el tiempo corría. Decidieron separarse y regresar con los demás.

Salieron todos al patio. Magneto se concentró y captó el campo magnético de la Tierra. Bajó los brazos para sentirlo con las yemas de los dedos y así lo controló. Comenzó a elevarse de inmediato. Con el torso desnudo otra vez, Warren se colocó detrás de Logan y lo tomó de las axilas como había hecho con su padre. No podía decirse que el lobo estuviese de acuerdo pero era el único medio de transporte con el que contaba para rescatar a Peter y a Sean. 

Laura despidió a su padre agitando la mano. Worthington le asintió a Warren en señal de aprobación, Hank se mantuvo en silencio, y Charles le lanzó a Erik una mirada de amor con la que le recordaba que aguardaría su regreso. Sharon apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, pensando en el difícil momento que estaba atravesando.

El cielo se presentaba nítido. No había nubes que predijeran tormentas o caída de nieve. Warren sujetó a Logan con fuerza mientras desplegaba y agitaba sus alas. Se elevó despacio y junto a Erik fueron ganando altura. 

Desde la tierra firme, los cinco los observaron partir. La visión del trío disminuía a medida que se alejaban desde lo alto. Cuando se perdieron en la distancia, entraron en la mansión.

……………

Peter despertó horas más tarde con la sensación de que le había pasado la caballería prusiana por encima, tan exhausto estaba. Parpadeó y cuando la luz difusa comenzaba a aclararse en su mirada, advirtió que estaba acostado de lado dentro de una jaula que se agitaba, sacudida por cuatro ruedas. Notó que las delanteras estaban sujetadas en sus ejes por correas que jalaban jinetes para hacer tracción y de esta forma conseguir que la celda se moviese. El joven ladeó la cabeza y vio la otra jaula enfrente, a pocos metros, con Sean en su interior. Su amigo estaba aferrado a los barrotes y lo observaba detrás de la mordaza con una expresión de furia e impotencia. Peter quiso incorporarse pero la descarga de Shaw le había quitado las fuerzas. Solo podía estarse acostado y bostezó, molido de cansancio. Sebastian sabía que en su estado no podría correr con su mutación así que había ordenado a Stryker que lo arrojara en la jaula sin preocuparse por amarrarlo. 

Once soldados marchaban en sus corceles cerca de las celdas y atentos a los movimientos de los prisioneros. Los cuatro restantes tiraban de las cuerdas para mover las jaulas. 

Más adelante, Shaw y Stryker encabezaban la comitiva cabalgando rápido para llegar pronto a la casa del general. 

Shaw estaba exultante porque sabía al hijo de quién había capturado y confiaba soberbiamente en su mutación para enfrentar a Magneto. Stryker se mostraba escéptico porque sabía que si Peter era quién su aliado decía ser, la furia del peor mutante se desataría sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Pero era valiente y confiaba en la capacidad de sus hombres.

De repente, el viento ululó ruidosamente. Una nevisca comenzó a caer y Peter sintió los copos pegándole en la cara. Estaba tan cansado que ni se molestó en limpiarse el rostro. Solo cerró los ojos y se fue durmiendo con el vaivén del movimiento de la jaula. 

Shaw y Stryker no tardaron en llegar con el escuadrón a la entrada de la propiedad de MacTaggert. Antes del anochecer y bajo la ventisca, arribaron a su escondite. Mientras entraban en caravana, una figura oscura se coló con ellos pero nadie la vio. Solo Peter notó su presencia y entre el sueño y la vigilia, vio un par de ojos verdes que lo observaron para desaparecer. 

………………….


	29. XXIX

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio en Facebook “Wolvesilver para llevar”. 

Capítulo XXIX

La impotencia que Charles sufría por no haber podido acompañarlos era enorme. Comprendía que la salud de su hijo estaba por encima de cualquier circunstancia pero haber tenido que permanecer en Westchester cuando sabía cuánto habría podido ayudar con su telepatía lo frustraba. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado su bronca y como el anfitrión que era, apenas volvieron a entrar, invitó a Lord Worthington a la sala donde habían estado antes para acompañarlo. Pensó que Warren podría encontrarse preocupado por su hijo y tal vez sufriera remordimientos por haberlo enviado a una misión peligrosa. Lo leyó para consolarlo y vio que, al contrario, Worthington estaba relajado porque tenía una fe ciega en la capacidad de Warren y en la de Magneto, y admiraba la mutación de su vástago. Charles entendió por qué el joven era tan arrogante: su progenitor lo consideraba una criatura divina por su poder y estaba convencido de que se trataba de un verdadero ángel.

El Duque comparó a este aristócrata con su amado Erik que aun sosteniendo la supremacía de los mutantes, nunca se había endiosado a sí mismo ni a Peter, pensando en el daño que podría hacerle a su hijo en su personalidad si lo divinizaba. Worthington, en cambio, con su conducta, había convertido al joven Warren en una persona pedante que solo conocía adulaciones. Estaba claro que más adelante, aunque contara con privilegios por su posición social, no sabría manejarse en la vida ante fracasos y frustraciones.

Sharon entró más tarde a la sala para acompañar a Worthington. Sabía que su hijo debía estar alterado por la partida de Erik y que en su estado necesitaba descansar.

Charles se excusó con su invitado y los dejó para encerrarse en su despacho. 

A modo de inicio de plática, Worthington preguntó a su anfitriona por Laura y por el médico. Ella le explicó que la niña había regresado a la biblioteca para estudiar y Hank se encontraba arriba acompañando a Kurt. 

……………….

Llegó la tarde y bajó la temperatura en la casa. Dentro del despacho, Charles se levantó de su asiento para avivar las llamas de la chimenea. Su madre llamó a la puerta y él la autorizó a pasar.

─Worthington se retiró a descansar hasta la hora de la cena ─ explicó la dama mientras tomaba asiento junto al escritorio. Charles se ubicó en su sillón para quedar enfrentado a ella. Sharon lo miró intensamente y no necesitó leerlo para entender su preocupación ─. Tú vas a cenar, ¿cierto, hijo?

─Seguramente cenaré aquí ─ respondió y miró los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio ─. Tengo asuntos que atender. ¿Podrías acompañar a Warren durante la cena, madre? También está Hank de invitado, aunque él ya es prácticamente de la familia.

─Charles ─ suspiró Sharon con una mezcla de tristeza y reproche.

El Duque no dijo nada y solo bajó la cabeza para morderse el labio. Parpadeó y su madre entendió cuán nervioso estaba.

─ ¿Por qué no te unes a la mesa aunque sea por algunos minutos? ─ invitó la dama en un tono conciliador ─. O puedo comer yo aquí contigo. Hank podría acompañar a Worthington mientras tanto. 

─Lo del trabajo no es una excusa, tengo muchos asuntos que atender y no quiero relegarlos para mañana.

─Parpadeaste al decirlo ─ observó Sharon.

Charles no quería discutir y se daba cuenta de las buenas intenciones de su madre. Se puso de pie apoyando una mano en el vientre y se acercó al fuego, no porque debiera avivarlo más sino porque quería distraerse de la conversación. 

Sharon comprendió sabiamente que no debía insistir y se levantó también para retirarse. 

─Si me necesitas, llámame ─ dijo y fue hasta el umbral. Desde allí volteó hacia su hijo. No quería repetirle que podía contar con ella porque eran infinitas las veces que se lo había dicho ─. Iré a la biblioteca para acompañar a Laura, que debió quedarse preocupada. Charles ─ insistió para que le prestara atención ─. Veré que haya un paje por aquí cerca para que puedas llamarme si me necesitas. 

El Duque le asintió y regresó a su sillón. Ella se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Sharon entró en la biblioteca y encontró a la niña sentada junto a la mesa, leyendo o intentando leer un libro. La dama se sentó enfrentada a ella y la pequeña le sonrió débilmente. Laura estaba preocupada por todos, en especial por su padre y por Peter. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentó continuar con la lectura pero le costaba concentrarse. 

Sharon la observó con indulgencia. Si a ella que era una adulta educada en el autocontrol le costaba quitarse de la mente el problema que enfrentaban, imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para la niña. 

─ ¿Por qué no cierras un rato el libro y platicamos de algo? 

A Laura la invitación le pareció conveniente. Cerró el libro y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Estaba seria, sin esa chispa pizpireta que acompañaba su mirada usualmente. A Sharon le correspondía iniciar la plática pero ante la situación, prefirió cederle el honor a la pequeña.

─Conversaremos de lo que desees, Laura.

─ ¿Qué vamos a cenar, entonces?

La dama sonrió.

─Habrá pato asado con salsa como plato principal, consomé de entrada y el postre… no estoy segura pero supongo que se trata de algún pastel de fruta.

─El pastel de manzanas es el favorito de Peter ─ asoció la niña con tristeza ─. A mí me gusta el de frambuesas pero no hay frambuesas en invierno.

─Supongo que será un pastel de alguna fruta de estación.

Laura la miró a los ojos. Tenía miedo y pensaba que Sharon la ayudaría.

─ ¿Van a regresar a salvo? ¿Mi padre va a volver y va a traer a Peter? ¿Erik también regresará?

Lady Xavier no quería mentirle pero tampoco preocuparla así que eligió las palabras adecuadas:

─No es una misión sencilla para una persona como yo, que carezco de poderes, pero tu padre, Erik, Peter, Sean, y ese joven, Warren, tienen mutaciones como tú y sabrán defenderse.

─Yo tengo una mutación y me secuestraron ─ recordó Laura con aprensión.

─Y Erik y tu padre te rescataron esa misma noche sana y salva ─ respondió Sharon rápidamente.

La niña asintió y aunque seguía seria, ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

La dama aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

─Tú y tu padre congenian con Peter. Se nota que hacen un buen trío.

Laura hizo círculos con el dedo sobre la madera de la mesa. Suspiró. 

─Nos llevamos bien los tres pero ellos se llevan aún mejor. Digo, se aman porque conozco a mi padre y sé que está enamorado. Eso es bueno. Ahora mismo, cuando se enteró de lo de Peter, no salió volando enseguida porque no tiene alas y tuvo que esperar a que ese muchacho lo llevara. ¡Imagino lo que habrá deseado tenerlas!

Sharon rio. Laura podía estar preocupada pero no perdía su sentido del humor. Admiraba esa inocencia y energía en ella.

─También se preocupó por ti cuando te llevó su hermano ─rememoró. Quería que la niña supiera que Logan la adoraba por más enamorado que estuviese del joven ─. Peter también estaba angustiado porque eres su amiga.

Laura sonrió. Era grato saber que la gente que amaba había pensado en ella en ese momento tan sombrío.

Sharon le sonrió condescendiente pero enseguida se puso seria porque su instinto de madre la inquietó. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Apenas llegó hasta ella, el paje que había dejado cerca del despacho, la abrió para comunicarle que el Duque solicitaba su presencia enseguida. La dama pidió a Laura que permaneciera en la biblioteca y salió veloz a buscar a su hijo. Cuando llegó, Charles se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea y se estaba masajeando el abdomen. Tenía la mirada angustiada. Sharon llegó hasta él y le apretó las manos.

─Siento que algo no está bien, madre. Tengo una molestia en el vientre que, no sé, parecen las primeras contracciones. Hay que avisar a Hank.

La dama le palpó la barriga y la percibió dura. Podía ser el inicio del parto. Trató de mantenerse calmada, más aun sabiendo que podía transmitirle su nerviosismo mentalmente, y se dirigió a la entrada para abrirla y avisar al paje que seguía afuera, que buscara al doctor McCoy. Después volvió junto al Duque.

─Veremos qué opina, Hank.

─Y, tú, ¿qué opinas, madre?

Ella se inclinó de cuenta nueva y le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa.

─Si es lo que creo, conoceremos a tu bebé muy pronto.

Charles no pudo evitar estremecerse. Una cosa era la ansiedad por tener a su hijo en brazos, las lecturas que había hecho sobre el proceso de parto, las dudas que se había quitado con Hank y con su madre, y otra muy diferente era estar a las puertas del alumbramiento. Tembló y parpadeó ligeramente. Sharon lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo y esta vez la molestia en el vientre se convirtió en dolor y el Duque se mordió los labios para refrenar un gemido. Su madre lo apretó contra sí buscando aliviarlo. Charles cerró los ojos y musitó:

─Erik.

Fue una especie de llamado y deseo de que su amante estuviera a su lado, pero lamentablemente ya Erik se encontraba a muchas leguas de Westchester.

Hank llegó enseguida y confirmó lo que madre e hijo sospechaban. Con Sharon acompañó a su amigo a sus aposentos y le pidió que se sentara junto a la chimenea del dormitorio y se relajara. Le aseguró que lo tenía a él listo y preparado para atenderlo, Sharon le recordó que no se apartaría de su lado, y, aun en medio del miedo, el Duque se sintió reconfortado. Su madre le ubicó unos cojines que sacó de la cama en el respaldo del sillón para que estuviese más cómodo, y se acercó al ventanal para asegurarse de que se encontrara cerrado. Hank le acercó a su amigo un taburete acolchado para que reposara los pies. Era el comienzo del parto y había que esperar el proceso. 

Sin olvidar sus deberes de anfitriona, Sharon salió un momento para pedirle a la servidumbre que atendiera a Lord Worthington y que Laura cenara a la hora convenida. Después regresó a la habitación de su hijo. Ella había decidido no bajar porque pensaba quedarse todo el tiempo acompañándolo. 

Hank se retiró porque tenía que atender a Kurt también y les aseguró que aunque llevaría tiempo, se estaba desarrollando adecuadamente. 

Cuando quedó solo con Sharon, Charles cerró los ojos para relajarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposando la espalda entre los cojines. La presencia de su madre lo aliviaba pero era a Erik a quien necesitaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, resultaba inútil esperar a que regresara pronto y el Duque prefería tener un alumbramiento rápido, aunque su amor se encontrara ausente. Si el parto se dilataba demasiado, sería doloroso y agotador, y no deseaba eso. 

Sharon se ubicó en una silla a su lado y le acarició la mano para que sintiera su presencia aun estando con los ojos cerrados.

………………

Stryker puso a ocho de sus quince hombres a custodiar cada punto cardinal del campo que rodeaba la casa de a pares: uno en el sector norte, otro en el este, otro en el oeste y otro en el sur. También envió a otros dos para que vigilaran la entrada principal y los cinco restantes permanecieron junto a las jaulas con los prisioneros que llevaron a una sala alejada del vestíbulo. El coronel se encerró con Shaw en el despacho del general para aguardar la llegada del grupo de rescate, que el médico repetía convencido que lo encabezaría el mismísimo Magneto. 

En plena noche, Erik y Warren con Logan sobrevolaron la zona cercana a Genosha, donde los jóvenes habían sido emboscados y al no ver movimiento, bajaron. Erik y Logan estudiaron el lugar para encontrar más pistas que pudieran ayudarlos, entre olores y huellas, sin embargo la ventisca había borrado la mayor parte. Con esa poca información pero necesaria, retomaron el viaje hacia el sur, donde estaba la casa del general. Descendieron a pocas millas de la vivienda, dentro de un bosque tupido que rodeaba la zona, y caminaron sigilosos. Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada, agazapados y camuflados entre los arbustos. Conservaban una lámpara de aceite encendida, recubierta de vidrio grueso, que depositaron sobre la capa fina de nieve para que su destello no se alzara y llamara la atención. Magneto podía sentir el metal de las armas del par de hombres que estaban apostados en la cercanía, y pensó que sería una tarea sencilla para él inmovilizarlos. Sin embargo, no quería precipitarse porque aun con sus poderes, reconocía que los tres debían enfrentarse a soldados entrenados. Sabía que una de las tácticas de combate era no menospreciar al enemigo. Hizo un gesto a Logan y a Warren para que se alejaran más y poder congeniar entre susurros el plan sin ser oídos. Buscaron un lugar que no tuviera árboles altos que pudieran arrojarle la nieve de las ramas, y se ubicaron los tres de cuclillas alrededor de la lumbre. 

─Percibo el metal de las armas de dos personas cerca ─ explicó Magneto ─. Percibo otras dos más en el sector izquierdo, otro par en el derecho y otro en el frente de la casa. Charles dijo que leyó en Kurt que se trataba de quince soldados sumados a Stryker y a Shaw. Para estar seguros de cuántos hay afuera y deducir cuántos permanecen adentro, volarás tú ─miró a Warren ─ por encima de la casa para contarlos. Ya es de noche así que te sujetarás una linterna para tener mejor visión.

Logan quitó de su morral otra lámpara que tenía la mecha preparada para ser encendida. El vidrio que la envolvía también era grueso para que protegiera la llama del viento en las alturas y el metal resistente para que no se le cayera. También sacó cintos de cuero ancho para que el muchacho se los amarrara a modo de arnés y se colgara la lámpara por medio de ellos.

Pero Warren, con un mohín de aburrimiento, sacudió la cabeza.

─Me parece una pérdida de tiempo tomarse tantos recaudos con hombres cuya única ventaja son armas que usted puede destruir, Magneto ─refutó ─. Propongo que ataquemos ya mismo, usted les arranca todo el metal que sienta; usted, señor Howlett, los embosca con sus garras y yo saltó sobre ellos desde el cielo y ─ sonrió con arrogancia triunfal ─, estaremos de regreso para cenar tranquilos y contentos.

─No brincaremos sobre ellos a ciegas ─ contestó Erik taxativo ─. Así te demores en sobrevolar la casa, lo harás y traerás la información de cuántos hombres hay custodiando afuera. 

─Me parece inútil…

El joven no pudo continuar porque Logan lo cazó de los hombros con fastidio.

─Vas a hacer lo que se te dice, muchachito ─ordenó, con la paciencia colmada. Sin soltarlo, pegó su nariz contra la de Warren y lo miró directo a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, lo liberó con un empujón hacia atrás.

El joven cayó al piso y la nieve, densa y blanda en ese sector, impidió que hiciera ruido. Se incorporó enojado y se quitó los restos helados del cuerpo. Miró a Logan con furia fría y petulancia.

─Suponen que por mi edad solo debo recibir órdenes de ustedes pero soy tan adulto como usted, Magneto, y como usted, Howlett ─dio un respingo y enfrentó al canadiense con la mirada ─. Mientras más tiempo tardemos, Peter y su amigo Sean seguirán adentro. No me conmueve Cassidy pero Peter sí me importa.

El metal que portaban vibró por la furia de Erik pero el mutante supo contenerse. En cambio, Logan no. Olvidó el silencio que debían guardar y la necesidad de trabajar en equipo. Tumbó a Warren de una bofetada y se oyó el golpe seco. El muchacho rodó por la nieve y cuando trató de incorporarse, el lobo lo tomó de los hombros para levantarlo bruscamente. Lo sostuvo del cuello con una mano y con la otra le apuntó a los ojos con las garras.

─No insultes a Peter, mierdita engreída ─le escupió, lleno de desprecio ─. No sé cómo te dio la cara para viajar hasta Westchester y acompañar a su padre hasta aquí después de lo que le hiciste.

Erik notó que la discusión se estaba pasando de raya e intervino apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Logan.

─Howlett, no es el momento ─opinó con prudencia.

Warren estaba asustado y por un instante perdió su expresión soberbia. Después, confundido y temblando, volteó hacia Magneto.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué reaccionan de esta forma?

El canadiense gruñó y acercó las garras a su rostro. 

Erik contestó con furia contenida.

─Sabemos que abandonaste a Peter y le rompiste el corazón. Mi hijo ya superó tu ofensa, pero lo hiciste sufrir y no puedo perdonarte. Solo acepté que nos acompañaras porque te necesitábamos para que trajeras a Howlett. No olvidaré jamás que lo despreciaste y abandonaste con tu altanería. Yo lo vi sufrir durante meses un martirio que no se merecía y vi cómo aprendió a superarse y a salir adelante. Admiro a Peter, lo amo, y tú lo lastimaste, así que no vengas a hacerte el sorprendido. Solo estás aquí con nosotros porque fuiste necesario. 

─Necesario solo como transporte ─ aclaró Logan despectivo, sin quitarle ni los ojos ni las garras de la cara ─. Porque estás temblando como hoja y estás más pálido que la nieve ─ lo soltó finalmente con otro empujón hacia atrás y Warren trastabilló hasta conseguir el equilibrio para no caer una segunda vez. Logan escondió sus filos y se masajeó los nudillos ─. No sirves para una batalla, gallina rubia. Estabas muy envalentonado con eso de saltarles a los soldados encima pero te acerqué mis garras y te acobardaste enseguida. Habrá que dejarlo por aquí, Erik, porque este niñito nos traerá problemas en un enfrentamiento con la patrulla.

Warren miró a uno y a otro. Lo que Erik contó de Peter no lo sorprendió porque recordaba cómo el muchacho se había deshecho de angustia cuando puso fin a su relación. Le dolía en el orgullo saber que con esa actitud se había ganado el resentimiento de una persona importante como Magneto pero a sus ojos, cuando lo había dejado, Peter no era más que un plebeyo insignificante y no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, que este mutante rústico y extranjero de las colonias (lo deducía por su tonada) pusiera en duda su valentía y preparación en combate era una ofensa que no podía permitir. Desvainó la espada que había traído en un tahalí colgado de un costado de su cinto y la pistola cargada que tenía en el otro lado.

─Estoy preparado en esgrima y soy excelente con la puntería.

─Sí ─se mofó Logan ─. Entrenaste con gente que seguro nunca peleó en una batalla y lo de la puntería, debes ser magnífico disparando a aves de presa como todos los nobles.

Warren se puso lívido.

─Supongo que además de sus garras, usted debe ser un versado en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿verdad, señor Howlett?

Logan le dio la espalda con desdén para mirar a Erik.

─Vamos a dejarlo por aquí. Lo buscaremos cuando tengamos a Peter y a Sean.

─No, lo necesitamos ─contestó Magneto y habló al joven ─. Harás exactamente lo que yo te ordene. Prepárate para volar y explorar la zona. Al final te quejabas de que perdíamos el tiempo con mi orden y mira lo que nos estamos demorando ahora por tu culpa.

─No fue mi culpa ─ se defendió Warren con altivez ─. Howlett fue quien me atacó y nos demoró.

─ ¡Mira, hijo de puta! ─exclamó Logan y Erik lo sujetó de los hombros antes de que lo enfrentara con sus garras nuevamente.

─Tranquilos ─ ordenó Magneto ─. Warren, prepárate para volar y nosotros aguardaremos tu regreso.

Logan suspiró profundo y le pasó la linterna y los cintos. El muchacho comenzó a alistarse. Una vez que estuvo preparado lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros. Erik percibió un destello de temor en sus pupilas porque el lobo había dado en el blanco: el joven nunca había estado en combate antes y se encontraba nervioso, tan nervioso que ya estaba aterrado. Le gustaba ufanarse especialmente ante desconocidos como Howlett o personas que admiraba como Magneto, pero su arrogancia no era más que un escudo para protegerse de su propio miedo. Había volado con ellos porque su padre se lo había ordenado. Lord Worthington lo consideraba prácticamente un dios y Warren no quería decepcionarlo. Erik sintió pena por él, más allá del rencor por lo que Peter había sufrido. 

Logan simplemente lo observó con indiferencia porque Warren solo le provocaba bronca.

El muchacho desplegó sus alas, cuya blancura resplandeció bajo la lumbre de la linterna que llevaba colgada al costado y reposaba tambaleante contra su muslo izquierdo, las agitó y se elevó. Después de la ventisca, hacía frío y no había viento así que pudo volar y maniobrar sin problemas. Con cautela para que no lo vieran los hombres, observó el terreno que rodeaba la casa. Se trataba de una vivienda campestre de una sola planta y de techo elevado. Había poca vegetación alrededor del edificio y esto le facilitaba la visibilidad desde el cielo. Alejados de la casa, se encontraban un granero, corrales para las aves y los puercos, y las caballerizas cubiertas. 

Los soldados estaban vigilando atentos las inmediaciones pero observaban a los costados, sin imaginar que un enemigo pudiera acecharlos desde arriba, por eso ninguno alzó la cabeza. 

Warren los contó y observó sus movimientos. Ya más confiado, quiso demostrar valentía para sí mismo y para pavonearse cuando regresara con Erik y Logan. En una de las paredes laterales de la casa había una ventana hexagonal a la altura del techo de madera. Bajó hasta allí y sosteniéndose del cabezal con las manos y del alfeizar con los pies, fisgoneó hacia el interior. 

Esa ventana daba al despacho del general, donde Shaw y Stryker se encontraban esperando. Warren vio que estaban discutiendo por los gestos de ambos porque el vidrio y la altura le impedían escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo. De repente, el coronel sacó su pistola y le disparó en la cara al espía a quemarropa. Shaw se desplomó sentado en un sillón que tenía detrás, con la cabeza destrozada pendiendo del costado derecho.

El militar guardó el arma y abandonó el despacho rápidamente.

Warren se alejó del vidrio, pálido como la cera y con ganas de vomitar. Era la primera vez que veía una escena tan violenta y respiró profundo, mientras la observación de Logan le taladraba las sienes: era un cobarde que nunca había estado antes en combate y se encontraba aterrorizado. Pensó que después de todo no sería mala idea que esperara a sus compañeros a una distancia prudente de la casa y se mantuviera alejado del enfrentamiento. Sintió un sudor frío en la frente y la necesidad imperiosa de aire. Las náuseas lo sacudieron más y voló rápido hasta el techo para vomitar allí. En su desesperación, caminó ligero por los tablones de madera y estos retumbaron en las vigas. Desde adentro, Stryker alzó la cabeza y los hombres que vigilaban las jaulas en otra habitación también.

Peter seguía inconsciente pero Sean se incorporó con el ruido y sonrió a través del bozal, imaginando que la ayuda mutante había llegado al fin. 

Warren se arrodilló con cuidado entre las maderas. Dedujo que su movimiento había llamado la atención. Juntó aire y esperó unos minutos para recuperarse lo suficiente y volar de regreso.

Desde su escondite, Erik y Logan lo aguardaban ansiosos.

…………………

Charles se dio un baño y estando en la tina sus dolores aumentaron. Salió vestido con una bata y su madre lo acompañó para que se acostara en el lecho. Después ella encendió la chimenea. Charles la observó cansino y cuando el fuego creció, le rogó que lo acompañara.

Sharon lo sentía como un niño otra vez. Sonrió al recordar cuando lo cuidaba de pequeño porque tuviera fiebre o estuviese enfermo. Era como retroceder a su niñez. 

El Duque no tenía ánimo para leerla así que pensó que su madre sonreía para darle ánimo. La dama se sentó en la punta del colchón a su lado y el apretó las manos. Madre e hijo se miraron a los ojos. Charles estaba sufriendo pero no quería llorar aunque tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sharon lo abrazó y con ese consuelo, él liberó el llanto. Lloró por el dolor, por el miedo y por la ausencia de Erik.

─Ya, hijo ─ le susurró con cariño ─. Recuerda que te he dicho que no estás solo y yo ya pasé por esto. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ahora viene la parte más dolorosa pero también la que produce más ansiedad porque el nacimiento está cerca. No tengas miedo ─ le masajeó la espalda ─. Es un proceso natural que produce el placer más feliz cuando termina porque tendrás a tu bebé contigo.

─Duele ─ gimió.

─Lo sé ─ contestó su madre con calma. Recordó unos masajes en la espalda que la habían aliviado durante sus dolores de parto, y acomodó a su hijo en la cama de lado para dárselos. Llegó otra contracción y pudo notar cómo el masaje hacía su efecto porque el Duque no se quejó como las otras veces.

Cuando pasó la contracción, Charles le agradeció los masajes y exclamó que quería que todo acabara enseguida. 

─Lo sé ─ volvió a responderle ella ─. Pero hay que tener paciencia.

Hank regresó para examinarlo y determinó que el parto sería rápido. Tal como lo venía pronosticando, no se presentarían complicaciones. 

Sharon se alivió al saberlo pero su hijo, ya con las contracciones más severas, gruñó de cuenta nueva que quería que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Hank ordenó paños, agua caliente, jarras, baldes, sábanas y todo lo necesario para trabajar. Lady Xavier se encargó de transmitir la orden a algunas doncellas y esperarlas en el pasillo, afuera de los aposentos su hijo para que no lo escucharan gritar. Nadie externo a la familia sabía de la situación del Duque y cuando en esos meses alguno oyó algo indiscreto, el mismo Charles se había encargado de borrarle la información. Sin embargo ahora, en su estado, no se encontraba en condiciones de usar su mutación así que lo más conveniente era ser precavidos y mantener alejada a la servidumbre. 

Sharon regresó al dormitorio con los utensilios y los depositó en una mesa cercana, que Hank ya había dispuesto para el trabajo. 

Charles se encontraba en la cama, recostado boca arriba y con muchos cojines en la espalda. Tenía las piernas separadas y las rodillas en alto. Hank lo revisó y determinó que todavía había que aguardar. Sharon se acercó a su hijo y le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente. El Duque gimió con fuerza. Estaba claro que Erik no regresaría esa noche y la criatura se había anticipado. Debía ser fuerte y conservar la calma. No podía contar con su amante pero tenía a su madre que con su experiencia lo estaba ayudando y a Hank, que era un médico experto. 

……………

Warren regresó al refugio y explicó cuántos soldados había, también aprovechó para pavonearse de su proeza de espiar el interior de la casa y contó lo que había visto. Dijo que un sujeto de pelo oscuro y con traje militar había disparado a otro hombre de cabello rubio en la cabeza.

Erik y Logan intercambiaron miradas.

─Stryker asesinó a Shaw ─ comentó el lobo ─. Seguramente ese engreído lo habrá hastiado.

─O tal vez haya seguido órdenes de MacTaggert ─ dedujo Erik ─. Quizás el general le advirtió que si las cosas se salían de control, no permitiera que ese espía quedara vivo y los delatara más adelante.

─Pero Shaw se convertirá pronto en su yerno ─ objetó Logan ─. Debería existir una alianza entre ellos, aun siendo un mutante que MacTaggert desconozca.

─Tal vez ese militar caza mutantes descubrió que su aliado era un mutante y quiere llevárselo al general a modo de trofeo ─ opinó Warren.

─Podría ser ─ aceptó Magneto ─. De cualquier forma, queda claro que con Shaw fuera de combate, nos enfrentaremos con hombres sin poderes pero bien entrenados. Esto nos dará una ventaja, que tendremos que usar con prudencia.

Howlett asintió y se volvió hacia el joven. 

─ ¿Algo más que tengas que decirnos, muchachito? Nadie notó tu presencia, ¿cierto?

─ ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ─ exclamó con aire superado.

Erik y Logan no eran ningunos ingenuos y notaron que mentía pero decidieron ahorrarse comentarios para no seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso. Abrieron sus morrales y comenzaron a prepararse para el combate. Mientras lo hacían, Magneto se descalzó el guante para observarse el anillo y recordó a su amante que estaba convencido de que recurriría a la violencia solo en un caso extremo. Por Charles, Erik estaba dispuesto abandonar por primera vez su sed de venganza en una misión y esperaba poder cumplir la promesa.

……………….

Charles llevaba cinco horas de trabajo de parto intenso. Estaba recostado en su lecho, con su madre sosteniéndolo de los hombros y Hank ubicado a sus pies. Finalmente, con una última y poderosa contracción pujó y la criatura abandonó su interior. Exhausto como estaba, oyó su llanto y sonrió. Tenía la cabeza bañada en sudor y la dejó caer sobre los cojines. Orgullosa y feliz, su madre no se había apartado ni un instante de su lado y le besó la frente.

Hank alzó al recién nacido y lo examinó, mientras que Charles, agotado, se lo reclamaba con voz cansina.

─Espera que tiene que examinarlo ─ contestó Sharon, enternecida con su impaciencia.

Charles parpadeó por la emoción y por las gotas de sudor que ya le llegaban a los ojos. Su madre se las secó rápido como pudo porque a esta altura su pañuelo estaba empapado.

Al fin Hank terminó de examinar a la criatura y la envolvió con una manta para acercársela a su padre. Charles acunó los brazos con sus pocas fuerzas para recibirla. Estaba débil pero deseoso de conocerla. Apenas la tuvo junto a su pecho, la empujó con cuidado para darle su calor y Sharon lo ayudó a quitarle la manta. Era un niño. Lloraba, arrugado como una pasa de uva, y de a poco se fue calmando con las caricias de su padre y de su abuela. Lady Xavier sonrió con orgullo porque llevaba meses convencida de que sería un varón. Charles reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

El bebé se veía sano, estaba bien proporcionado, tenía la piel de un rosado saludable y con el llanto potente ya se notaba el vigor de sus pulmones. Sharon creyó distinguir las facciones de Charles en él. El Duque no reparó en quién podría parecerse porque era su hijo y lo veía hermoso y perfecto. No podía dejar de contemplarlo y se sentía lleno y liberado a la vez, se sentía feliz, con una satisfacción igual pero diferente a la que Erik le provocaba. Era una sensación nueva y fascinante. El bebé le provocaba un amor distinto al que sentía por su amante, por su madre o por sus amigos. Era su instinto paternal que había abrigado durante el embarazo pero que ahora se desbordaba. Quiso apretar a su hijo contra sí para darle más abrigo y calor, y comenzó a llenarlo de besos. 

─Te amo, David Charles Xavier ─ musitó, emocionado, nombrándolo por primera vez ─. Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeño.

Como hacía frío aun con la chimenea encendida, Sharon volvió a cubrir al bebé con la manta. Enseguida Charles comenzó a parpadear porque el cansancio le ganaba. Quería quedarse acunando a su bebé toda la noche y protestó cuando su madre intentó quitárselo, pero ella le explicó que era necesario que descansase. Vencido por el agotamiento, finalmente aceptó y pidió a Sharon que permaneciera con su hijo en la habitación porque no deseaba que se alejaran de su lado. Ella le prometió que sí mientras le apartaba el niño cuidadosamente.

Hank se acercó para acomodar a su amigo y darle las últimas atenciones: examinarlo, limpiarlo y dejarlo descansar. Ya mientras lo bañaba, Charles se durmió profundo. 

Lady Xavier permaneció con su nieto en brazos, haciéndole morisquetas y riendo. Estaba feliz de que el parto hubiese sido exitoso, y satisfecha de que su hijo al fin hubiera tenido un heredero para Westchester.

………………..

Hola. Disculpen la demora, espero que aun sigan con interés la historia porque la falta de tiempo me ha dificultado continuarla. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Besos

Midhiel


	30. XXX

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio en Facebook “Wolvesilver para llevar”. 

XXX

Stryker tenía convicciones férreas en cuanto a su persecución contra los mutantes. Los consideraba un peligro para la Humanidad ya que eran humanos, si se los podía aceptar como tales, con poderes que les permitirían en un futuro cercano dominar el mundo. No existía científico capaz en ese glorioso Siglo de las Luces, que pudiera enfrentarlos y vencerlos. ¿Qué ejército podría hacerle frente a una persona con la capacidad de controlar los metales cuando las armas más avanzadas solo podían fabricarse con tal elemento? ¿Qué Estado podría doblegar a alguien con el poder de leer las mentes? Una persona con semejante don tendría la capacidad de cambiar las creencias, las ideas, los recuerdos, la Historia en general, solo con entrar en la cabeza de sus semejantes. 

Había otras mutaciones como la velocidad sorprendente, armas dentro del mismo cuerpo, o la teletransportación por nombrar algunas, que convertían a estas personas de apariencia inocente en soldados letales.

El coronel sentía que su deber más altruista debía ser ofrecer la vida para acabar con estos seres. También era un militar obediente que seguía con fidelidad las órdenes de sus superiores y el general le había ordenado que trabajara en equipo con Shaw. Sin embargo, Stryker había abrigado sospechas contra el médico cuando lo vio detener a Peter con una energía invisible y misteriosa. Llegaron a la casa y se encerró con él en el despacho para interrogarlo. Al principio discutieron los pasos a seguir del plan porque mientras que el coronel deseaba poner a todos sus hombres al frente para defenderse de los atacantes, Shaw no quería que lucharan contra Magneto directamente porque deseaba hacerle frente él mismo. Soberbio como era, estaba convencido de que lo vencería con su mutación, y se pavoneó confesándole al militar su poder y su identidad secreta. 

Stryker lo enfrentó y le sacó en cara el ser un mutante camuflado como los que cazaba la patrulla que él mismo ayudaba dándole información, y el médico le replicó que el coronel lo decía por envidia, ya que en el fondo sufría por no ser uno de ellos. Lo despreció con palabras y con la mirada. Le dijo que el oficial jamás podría igualar su poder aun con las mejores armas. Eso fue el detonante. Stryker era un militar de pura cepa, convencido de la causa por la que luchaba y la despectiva acusación de Shaw lo sacó de sus cabales. Además nunca le había tenido ni un ápice de aprecio a ese espía engreído. Enfurecido, desenfundó su arma y le disparó. No guardó remordimiento y preparó mentalmente el discurso que le daría a MacTaggert para revelarle quién había sido realmente su yerno. Imaginó que el general no podría sentir pena por ese espía cuando supiera que se había tratado de un mutante que los había engañado a todos hasta el punto de haber estado a un paso de desposar a su única hija. Después regresó a la habitación donde cinco de sus hombres custodiaban las celdas.

Estando con los soldados junto a las jaulas, el coronel oyó el crujido que hacía Warren en el techo y se puso en alerta. Ordenó a sus hombres que se despojaran de cualquier artefacto metálico que llevaran consigo a excepción de las armas porque les eran indispensables, aunque se daba cuenta de que ante Magneto podrían resultar inútiles. Les dejó en claro que no usaran corazas de metal sino unas de cuero que habían traído consigo para protegerse el pecho. También ordenó que los guardias que estaban afuera se alistaran. Un oficial salió apresurado para alertar a sus compañeros. A los soldados les costó cumplir con el dictamen porque eran personas supersticiosas que solían cargar medallas o monedas creyendo que les darían buena fortuna en las misiones. Pero sabían con quién podrían enfrentarse esa noche y obedecieron. 

Stryker se palpó los bolsillos y descubrió que había olvidado quitarse su reloj. Volvió al despacho para dejarlo arriba del escritorio y con el arma en la mano y la espada en el tahalí, juntó aire, excitado por el ansiado ataque.

………………..

Ni Erik ni Logan estaban convencidos de la habilidad guerrera de Warren pero no tenían opción. Comprendían que sería peligroso que entrara en combate por tierra con ellos así que Magneto le ordenó que volara nuevamente y se refugiase en algún sector del techo para bajar cuando él y el lobo necesitaran ayuda.

El muchacho, que a esta altura tras ver el asesinato de Shaw ya estaba comenzando a dudar de su espíritu aguerrido, obedeció y desplegó sus alas para subir.

Erik quedó con Logan en tierra firme.

─Si les quitas el metal a todos antes de pelear, será evidente nuestro ataque y van a prepararse ─ advirtió Howlett ─. Perderíamos el factor sorpresa que es la ventaja importante con la que contamos.

─Ya lo había pensado ─ respondió Magneto ─. Solo controlaré las armas que usan para que cuando nos presentemos ante ellos, no puedan utilizarlas. Es cierto que nos están esperando, me están esperando a mí porque aparte de sus pistolas y espadas, no percibo nada metálico. Ni medallas, ni monedas, ni relojes, ni amuletos.

─Están preparados para recibirte.

─Por eso voy a controlar el armamento que tienen mientras les saltas encima, que sea un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

─Con estos hombres desarmados, será pan comido.

─No menosprecies su destreza en combate ─ aconsejó Erik con prudencia ─. Cuando los ataques, me apropiaré de sus armas.

Logan asintió y se dispusieron a salir de su escondite en la arboleda para llegar al portón principal. A pesar de que estaba oscuro por la noche, la luna resplandeciendo en la costra de nieve del suelo les impedía ocultarse. Howlett tuvo que ser muy cauteloso para trepar un sector del muro cercano al portón, rápido y con el menor ruido posible. Magneto se elevó silencioso por los aires.

Agazapado en el borde del muro, el lobo esperó a que los soldados que custodiaban la entrada estuvieran cerca y brincó encima del par, mientras que su aliado les quitaba veloz las armas y las mantenía en el aire a una distancia prudente. Los hombres fueron tomados por sorpresa, reaccionaron y se trenzaron a golpes con Logan, que no dudó en sacar a relucir sus garras para enfrentarlos. Los guardias se habían abastecidos con cachiporras de madera gruesa y le respondieron con ellas.

Mientras tanto Erik fue al encuentro de los demás soldados que llegaban de las diferentes direcciones, alertados por el sonido de los golpes. Magneto les iba quitando con facilidad cada arma metálica y los oficiales tuvieron que sacar a relucir sus garrotes u lanzas afiladas de madera para trenzarse con el mutante en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Warren bajó para ayudarlo. De a poco, el trío de mutantes fue uniéndose. Se acercaron uno al otro, llevando hábilmente a sus oponentes hacia el ángulo izquierdo que daba al norte para estar cerca los tres y poder ayudarse entre sí. 

Mientras descargaba puños y patadas, Magneto mantenía las pistolas y las espadas que había incautado a sus enemigos, levitando cerca. Podría haberles disparado con los revólveres pero prefirió no asesinar esa noche. Fue un deseo espontáneo y de último momento que le surgió. En cambio, usó las hojas de cuatro espadas para circundar a un cuarteto de guardias por el pecho y los dejó amarrados y adheridos a los cuatro lados de una de las columnas pétreas que sostenían la estructura de la casa. Después dejó a otros dos fuera de combate golpeándolos con las empuñaduras de los revólveres.

Warren se enfrentó a golpes de puño y patadas con otro par. Erik le envió una de las pistolas requisadas e hizo lo mismo con Howlett. Sin embargo, el lobo se defendía adecuadamente con sus garras y el joven usaba su mutación para elevarse por los aires y bajar veloz a patear a sus contrincantes. De repente, cuando se arrojaba desde arriba para caer encima de uno de los soldados, el muchacho fue embestido por otro guardia con el garrote y cayó de boca al piso. Soltó un gruñido de dolor y trató de incorporarse, pero el oficial al que había intentado atacar, lo derribó de una patada en la boca. Warren quedó tendido, tosiendo y arrojando hilos de sangre. 

El soldado alzó en lo alto el garrote para acertarle un golpe mortal en el cráneo. Erik estaba entretenido sujetando a los hombres con las hojas y Logan se agachaba para evitar los golpes de uno de sus contrincantes. Fue el lobo quien vio que Warren estaba a punto de ser aplastado por la porra. No lo dudó. Clavó sus garras en las piernas de su oponente y este lo liberó por instinto. Howlett aprovechó para arrojarlo de una bofetada y corrió hacia el muchacho. 

Warren giró sin levantarse y soltó un grito al ver el garrote que bajaba hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Oyó el estruendo de un cuerpo cayendo a su lado. 

─ ¡Apúrate! ─ le gritó Logan ─. ¡Levántate rápido, gallinita!

El joven abrió los ojos y sintió que el lobo lo sujetaba con brusquedad de los hombros para incorporarlo. El otro soldado llegó hacia ellos y Logan le clavó las garras en el pecho, que atravesaron la coraza de cuero. El hombre soltó un chillido ronco, mientras que Howlett le quitaba los filos y lo derribaba de una patada para que yaciera junto a su compañero.

Warren estaba agitado y apenas podía respirar mientras veía los soldados inconscientes a sus pies. De sus heridas comenzaba a manar la sangre. 

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Logan lo devolvió a la realidad.

El muchacho asintió mecánicamente y el lobo corrió para seguir enfrentándose a sus dos oponentes. Más estos cayeron desvanecidos con un golpe certero en la cabeza. Magneto los había derribado arrojándoles las pistolas. 

Logan y Warren voltearon hacia él. A su alrededor yacían seis de los dolados heridos en el piso y los cuatro restantes estaban amarrados a la columna. 

─Entremos en la casa ─ ordenó Erik. 

Worthington se pasó la mano por la boca ensangrentada. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo que se había ensuciado en una de las tantas caídas que había sufrido a lo largo de esa noche. Logan rodó los ojos hastiado y le pasó el suyo que estaba un poco más limpio. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo tantas atenciones con semejante personaje pero pensó que Peter no era rencoroso y por lo tanto no le correspondía a él serlo. 

Magneto se posicionó en el pórtico y movió los brazos de un lado al otro. Los goznes de metal crujieron y la puerta pesada se abrió con su mutación. No había nadie en el vestíbulo y caminó silencioso y atento mientras captaba el metal a su alrededor. Sabía que Stryker y el resto de los soldados lo estaban esperando.

Warren y Logan lo siguieron con sigilo. Howlett continuaba con sus garras hacia afuera y conservaba la sangre de los guardias en sus filos. Tenía una rajadura en la piel a la altura del hombro derecho, otra arriba de la ceja izquierda y moretones en diferentes sectores, producto de las cachiporras. El joven tenía magulladuras en los puños y sangre en las manos, además de un corte en el muslo izquierdo, que lo hacía cojear ligeramente. Se había limpiado la boca con el pañuelo de Logan y solo le quedaban pequeños manchones de sangre seca en las comisuras de los labios. Ambos mutantes estaban sucios y llenos de nieve. 

Magneto les hizo un gesto para que continuaran en silencio y abrió con un movimiento de mano la siguiente puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Decidieron seguir marchando.

…………………..

Peter y Sean seguían en sus jaulas custodiados por los cinco soldados. Peter despertó nuevamente y lo primero que divisó fueron otra vez los ojos verdes. Estaba demasiado cansado para sobresaltarse así que bostezó con un impulso de pesadez y reclamo. Sean, en cambio, se había adherido a los barrotes y observaba a la joven pelirroja portadora de aquella mirada. La muchacha tenía una capucha negra que ahora había dejado caer bajo sus hombros y estaba vestida con ropa oscura. Banshee deseaba interrogarla pero el bozal le impedía hablar.

Peter comenzaba a recobrar los sentidos de a poco y observaba a su amigo y a la desconocida con extrañeza pero sin fuerzas para deducir del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con sus pocas fuerzas, le preguntó a la joven con un hilo de voz.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste con los guardias…? ─ Sean le hizo un gesto para que callara por la presencia de los soldados. Ambos voltearon y vieron que los guardias estaban apostados en su sitio, indiferentes a la presencia de a muchacha y a la confusión de los prisioneros. Si hubiesen estado más cerca, Sean y Peter habrían notado la mirada vacua que tenían y que estaban quietos porque no podían mover ni un músculo.

─Estoy controlándolos mentalmente ─ explicó la desconocida.

─ ¿Eres telépata? ─ murmuró Peter. Ella asintió ─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Jean Grey, tú te llamas Peter ─ respondió la joven y se alejó de su jaula para acercarse a la de Banshee ─. Tú eres Sean Cassidy y tu madre es telépata como yo. Te haces llamar Banshee por tu poder y tu ascendencia es irlandesa.

Sean asintió. Conocía el alcance de la mutación de su progenitora y se daba cuenta de que la muchacha ya lo había leído.

Jean se volvió a aproximar a la celda de Peter y sin que el joven opusiera resistencia, pasó la mano entre los barrotes y se la apoyó sobre la frente. Percibió mentalmente cuán cansado seguía. Pensó que sería dificultoso escapar con él a cuestas pero tenía que sacarlos a ambos de sus celdas. Hizo un ademán a uno de los guardias que controlaba, y este se le aproximó con la llave de las cerraduras de las jaulas.

Sean observaba a la joven con ansiedad y admiración. Peter ladeó la cabeza y apoyó los hombros en el suelo para erguirse pero fue inútil. Sus fuerzas seguían drenadas. Al menos podía mantenerse consciente.

Jean ordenó al guardia que primero liberara a Banshee para que el muchacho la ayudara a sacar a su amigo. Sean salió de su prisión de un brinco y le hizo un gesto a la joven para que le quitara el bozal, pero Stryker tenía la llave. No podían perder tiempo así que ella dirigió al guardia hacia la jaula de Peter para que la abriera también. Apenas el soldado movió la puerta, Sean se metió adentro para alzar y sacar a su amigo.

Jean tocó la frente del oficial y este cayó desvanecido al suelo. Después la muchacha ayudó a Banshee a bajar a Peter de la celda. Sean se agachó y ubicó a su amigo en su espalda para ponerse en marcha.

─Espera, no hagas ruido ─ ordenó la joven abruptamente.

Sean obedeció y la miró, nervioso. Jean se concentró y captó tres mentes más que entraban en la habitación aledaña. Eran demasiadas para controlarlas a todas junto con los guardias y optó por usar su energía para seguir manipulando las de los cinco soldados dentro de la habitación donde estaban.

Banshee entre tanto observó las ventanas para ver si podían escapar por allí ya que la única puerta conducía a la sala desde donde ya se oían los pasos. Pero las aberturas estaban demasiado alto y aun si pudieran treparlas, él no podría subir hasta ellas con su amigo a cuestas. El sitio se encontraba vacío más allá de las jaulas y carecía de muebles donde esconderse. No tenían más opción que pelear pero Sean no podía usar su mutación, Peter estaba demasiado débil y Jean no podría defenderlos sola. La muchacha tuvo un plan y ordenó en voz alta a los cuatro soldados que seguían conscientes que atacaran a quienes entrasen por la puerta. Al menos así podrían protegerse.

De repente, Banshee sintió que se liberaba del bozal y este cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

Jean se asustó y Peter murmuró:

─Mi padre…

─Son aliados, los que vienen a rescatarnos ─ explicó Sean a la muchacha con excitación.

Jean comprendió que no necesitaban más a los soldados y los desvaneció.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Magneto, Logan y Warren detrás del lobo.

Peter vio a su padre y a su amor y sonrió apenas. Estaba cansado y no distinguió a su antiguo amante. Howlett corrió hasta Sean para tomar a Peter en brazos. El joven hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y Logan lo sujetó de los hombros y de la cintura para ayudarlo. Recordaron cuando el muchacho se estaba recuperando y Howlett lo sostenía para que comenzara a salir de la cama y, de a poco, pasear por la casa. Se sonrieron aun en medio de la tensión que estaban viviendo. Warren captó esa sonrisa y una sensación parecida a los celos lo invadió. 

─ ¡Qué susto de los demonios que me diste, mocoso! ─ exclamó Logan y lo abrazó y besó efusivamente. Peter se aferró a él porque estaba débil y temía caerse pero su amante lo sostenía con fuerza.

Erik rompió el encanto:

─Siento que alguien con metal se está acercando.

Jean usó su mutación y lo confirmó.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Stryker con la espada y la pistola en alto. Reconoció a Logan y observó a Magneto. De solo verlo supo quién era porque ese hombre espigado de mirada fría y decidida tenía un porte que imponía su presencia y se podría decir que el aura legendaria que envolvía su nombre.

Sean quiso abrir la boca para aturdirlo con su grito, Logan sacó las garras de una mano mientras que con el otro brazo, sujetó a su mocoso contra sí para protegerlo, Warren retrocedió unos pasos y solo Erik permaneció inmutable. Jean entró en la mente de cada uno, menos de Magneto, y los congeló a todos. Después habló mentalmente a Erik:

“Usted es el afamado Magneto. Reconozco cómo defiende a la gente como yo, puedo sentir su poder, su sed de venganza y su frialdad para cobrarla. Nos protege. Pero ahora mismo, ese deseo de hacer justicia se nota tenue ─ entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse más ─. Puedo leer una promesa, una hacia alguien que adora con su vida.”

Erik percibió la intromisión a su mente como las entradas que había sentido de Charles, y no podía permitir que una joven desconocida se tomara tal atrevimiento.

─Aléjate de mí ─ ordenó imperante.

Jean obedeció y usó su energía para seguir controlando a los demás. Sin embargo, aunque su mutación fuera poderosa, no tenía el entrenamiento suficiente y pocos segundos después cedió. Los demás mutantes y el coronel volvieron en sí y se dispusieron a enfrentarse. 

Magneto alzó el brazo para detener a sus aliados, que rápido lo obedecieron, y chasqueó los dedos para arrancar a Stryker la espada y la pistola que estaba a punto de disparar. Las llevó hacia él y las mantuvo a cada una de cada lado, levitando, como guardianas de su persona.

Jean buscó controlar la situación otra vez y se llevó los índices a las sienes para concentrarse pero fue inútil. Se había esforzado demasiado y necesitaba reparar fuerzas. 

Stryker miró a Magneto a los ojos desafiante. Estaba desarmado y a su merced pero no se entregaría sin dar batalla. Logan con Peter protegido en un abrazo, Sean y Warren se mantenían en alerta y la tensión crecía. 

Erik no quitaba la vista del militar. Con un parpadeo podía disparar el arma o enviar la punta de la espada directo al corazón de su adversario. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Le había prometido a Charles que solo utilizaría la violencia como último recurso. Captó unas placas de acero adheridas a las paredes de la sala que hacían las veces de adorno rústico. Les quitó los clavos y las atrajo hacia Stryker para envolverlo con ellas a modo de cadenas e inmovilizarlo. Cuando el militar quedó sujeto, el mutante comenzó a elevarlo por los aires y el oficial quedó a un metro del suelo, sujetado y envuelto de los tobillos hasta el pecho. Quiso sacudirse pero esa coraza metálica le dejaba poca movilidad. 

Magneto volteó hacia la joven que aun trataba de reutilizar su poder. 

─Quiero que lo duermas para decidir qué hacer a continuación. 

Jean cerró los ojos con fuerza pero su poder aun no le respondía. 

Erik le asintió con indulgencia: 

─Calma, niña, estás aprendiendo a controlarlo e hiciste un gran esfuerzo que drenó tu energía. Sé paciente ─ aconsejó antes de repetir la orden ─. Solo duérmelo pero no lo lastimes, ni le borres memoria, ni lo confundas. 

Logan lanzó a Erik una mirada interrogante que este advirtió porque añadió dirigiéndose directamente al coronel:

─Sé lo que piensa de mí, Stryker, y sé cuánto deseó todos estos años tenerme frente a frente. Pensó que yo iba a torturarlo y destruirlo pero le daré otra clase de lección.

─No se haga el magnánimo perdonándome la vida ─ exclamó el militar con arrebato y rencor ─. Aparenta nobleza ante estos mutantes pero sé que por dentro muere de ganas por acabar conmigo.

─Usted es el que muere de ganas porque yo acabe con usted ─ contestó Magneto con altivez ─. No soportará volver a Escocia con la vida perdonada por el asesino que su gente persiguió y demonizó. Al final de cuentas, no habrá para usted peor castigo que regresar a su casa sano y salvo.

Stryker se sacudió fieramente debajo del enjambre de metal. Su mirada volteó hacia Logan, un ciudadano distinguido y extranjero al que le había tenido aprecio y con el que había compartido reuniones. 

─Veo que hay personajes ilustres que no son lo que aparentan ser, señor Howlett. Supongo que entonces el doctor Shaw tenía razón cuando soltó su sospecha contra Xavier. El Duque es su amigo, Howlett, y seguramente una bestia como ustedes.

Erik se puso lívido. Había decidido que recurriría a la violencia en un caso extremo y la acusación contra Charles sonaba a un peligro extremo. Extendió la mano y comenzó a cerrar el puño con la intención de aplastar al coronel con las placas de metal. Pero Jean fue más rápida, recuperó su fuerza y desmayó al militar. Magneto parpadeó al ver que su enemigo perdía el conocimiento y abrió la mano antes de cerrarla por completo. Podría decirse que la intervención veloz de la joven salvó la vida de Stryker.

El oficial continuó sostenido en lo alto por las placas de acero y con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, profundamente dormido. Con un ademán, Magneto lo bajó hasta el suelo y lo depositó en el piso boca arriba. Después miró la sala en derredor, vio los demás soldados inconscientes, a Sean que seguía lívido y mordiéndose los labios para ahogar el impulso de gritar, a Warren que estaba pálido de miedo pero luchaba por conservar la calma, y a Logan que seguía envolviendo a Peter en un abrazo protector. El jovencito, débil aun, había recargado la cabeza contra el hombro del lobo y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente Erik se volvió hacia Jean. 

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormirán estos hombres?

─Lo que yo decida ─ se jactó la joven y luego, en un gesto de humildad, añadió ─. Usted puede pedirme hasta cuándo, Magneto.

“Pedirme no ordenarme”, observó Erik y sonrió porque la arrogancia de esta telépata le recordó a la de Charles. Era natural que con semejante poder, los mutantes psíquicos actuaran con soberbia. 

─Está bien ─ aceptó y se dirigió a Logan ─. Busca una cama, deben sobrar aposentos en esta casa, para dejar a Peter allí. Sean, perdón ─ recordó rápidamente ─, Banshee y Warren, vayan afuera y traigan a los demás soldados a esta habitación. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas, niña?

─Jean Grey ─ respondió la joven con orgullo. 

─Bueno, Jean Grey, tú sal con ellos porque dejé soldados inmovilizados pero conscientes afuera y necesito que los duermas también.

Ella salió detrás de los jóvenes y Magneto la siguió para quitar el metal de las espadas que rodeaban los cuerpos de los guardias para que los demás pudieran transportarlos adentro. 

Logan quedó solo con los oficiales inconscientes y con Peter, que a esta altura se había dormido en sus brazos. Con cuidado, lo alzó para cargarlo en ellos y enfiló a buscar una habitación con un lecho cómodo para su mocoso. No le costó encontrarla. La halló al final de un pasillo y era pequeña, con poco mobiliario y una ventana ovalada, que estaba cerrada. Al estar la casa deshabitada, el camastro consistía solo en un colchón vacío. No había ropas de cama ni almohada. Logan acostó allí a Peter y se quitó el pesado saco que le servía de abrigo para arroparlo. Después abrió la ventanita por un momento para que entrara aire. El frío nocturno lo obligó a cerrarla enseguida. Volvió al lecho y acarició la mano del joven para despedirse y ayudar a los demás. 

Peter recuperó la conciencia un instante y le apretó los dedos débilmente. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. La sonrisa de muchacho fue tan lánguida que no alcanzaron a formársele los hoyuelos. 

─ ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó Peter a media voz.

─Sí, mocoso ─ confirmó Logan y con su timbre sereno le transmitió su alivio ─. Debes descansar que más tarde regresaremos a casa.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió. Le llevaría tiempo recuperar la energía que el golpe de Shaw le había quitado. Howlett volvió a arroparlo y le masajeó el cuerpo para que tuviera calor. Pasó un rato largo a su lado. Luego salió a buscar a los demás. 

……………………

Afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, Sean y Warren arrastraban a los últimos soldados heridos al interior de la casa. Jean los había dormido a todos para que no recuperaran el conocimiento hasta que ella lo dispusiera. Erik había arrancado las espadas que aprisionaban a los guardias y los jóvenes ya los habían transportado adentro.

Logan vio que las únicas víctimas fatales eran los hombres que él había atacado con sus cuchillas para defender a Worthington. Habían fallecido mientras los mutantes estaban adentro a raíz de las heridas. El lobo se detuvo frente a los cadáveres. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero cerró los puños por instinto dejando revelar las garras. Magneto que estaba cerca, se le acercó y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Él cargaba con muchos homicidios y la primera vez que había asesinado fue para vengar a su familia así que no llevaba remordimiento, pero podía entender a Logan. Howlett era un hombre pacífico poco acostumbrado a la violencia y estaba sintiendo esas muertes como crímenes infames aunque se hubieran dado en el contexto de una batalla.

─Es difícil pero fue necesario ─ dijo Magneto a modo de consuelo. Logan respiró profundo ─. Te costará acarrear con esto al principio y luego te convencerás de que era la única salida.

─No los maté en defensa propia, sino para salvar a ese imbécil ─ regañó el lobo entre dientes, recordando que los había acuchillado para defender a Warren ─. Jamás pensé quitar la vida de nadie, ni aun la de un enemigo y si la ocasión se hubiera dado para proteger a otra persona, habría deseado que fuera alguien amado, no ese pendejo idiota.

Erik asintió comprensivo y con el semblante adusto.

─Mataste por Worthington.

─ ¿Puedes creerlo? ─ Logan esbozó una mueca de decepción y furia.

Justo Warren se acercó porque esos cadáveres eran los únicos que faltaba acarrear. Había recuperado su altivez después del miedo, pero le debía a Logan la vida y a Magneto lo admiraba así que habló con respeto:

─ ¿Dejamos los cuerpos acá?

El lobo volteó hacia él iracundo. Erik hizo presión en su hombro para que se serenara y respondió:

─Los enterraremos en el bosque afuera de la propiedad en algún sitio oculto, pero ahora no porque ya debe ser de madrugada y está helando. Volvamos a la casa ─ palmeó a Howlett para que entrara con él. 

Logan lo siguió lento y meditabundo. Warren quedó en suspenso un instante observando los cuerpos y se apuró para alcanzar a Erik y al lobo en el pórtico. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Magneto cerró la puerta pesada con su mutación para que permanecieran encerrados y protegidos de la helada y enfiló hacia la sala donde estaban reunidos los demás. 

Howlett lo seguía pero Warren se detuvo. El joven pasó saliva porque veía al lobo como a un plebeyo y había sido evidente la relación con Peter, pero reconocía que le había salvado la vida. Abrió la boca para agradecerle, mas calló. Le costaba tener gestos de gratitud. Logan estaba tan ensimismado en su angustia propia que no lo notó y continuó siguiendo a Magneto.

El joven quedó con una punzada en la boca del estómago. Era engreído y creía que con su mutación y poder social podía atropellar al mundo. Sin embargo, el miedo que había sentido desde que vio el asesinato de Shaw hasta que detuvieron a Stryker le estaba revolviendo las ideas y sentimientos de superioridad con los que había crecido. De repente, sin saber el debate interno que sufría, Logan volteó hacia él para increparle:

─ ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? Tenemos que seguir trabajando.

Warren, haciendo a un lado su socarronería, obedeció.

……………

Con los demás mutantes reunidos en la sala junto a las jaulas abiertas y los oficiales inconscientes, Magneto decidió determinar las medidas a seguir mientras que Logan, Sean y Warren usaban las medicinas que Hank le había dado a Howlett para lavarse y curarse las heridas. Afortunadamente ningún mutante tenía una que revistiera gravedad. Jean contaba con conocimientos rudimentarios para atender heridas superficiales y los ayudó a lavarse y a vendarse.

Apenas terminó, Logan deseó ir con Peter pero Erik lo detuvo porque quería dejar en claro los pasos a seguir. Warren fisgoneó a Howlett con una punzada de celos que disimuló rápidamente. Solo la telépata leyó su sentimiento pero se guardó el comentario con discreción. Magneto impartió las órdenes: Warren y Sean lo acompañarían para llevar los cuerpos de los soldados y de Shaw hacia el bosque para enterrarlos, buscarían carretillas y palas afuera. Jean permanecería en la sala y se encargaría de atender a los soldados heridos, que seguían inconscientes. Una vez que hubieran acabado, la joven cambiaría los recuerdos de los oficiales para que ya no los molestaran. Después se marcharían hacia Genosha para terminar de prepararse y comer algo, ya que en esa casa deshabitada no había comida ni animales de corral, descansarían y más tarde regresarían a Westchester.

Logan concluyó diciendo que ya que los pasos estaban establecidos él iría con el mocoso y enfiló hacia el dormitorio donde había dejado a Peter.

Sean y Warren salieron para buscar palas y carretillas y Erik fue al despacho para recoger a Shaw. Al quedarse sola, la joven se inclinó hacia uno de los guardias que tenía una contusión en la cabeza por el culetazo que Magneto le había dado con una pistola para atenderlo.

……………………..

Peter seguía durmiendo porque el impacto del campo de energía lo había agotado. Era posible que le llevara días recuperarse y por eso su padre quería viajar a Genosha para que descansara lo que restaba de la noche allí y ver si por la mañana estaba en condiciones de volar hacia Westchester. El joven se encontraba en la misma posición en la que Logan lo había dejado: acostado de lado y tapado hasta el cuello con su saco. 

El lobo sonrió con la sonrisa tonta del enamorado y se sentó a un costado del camastro para acompañarlo. Ya estaban a salvo y pronto regresarían a casa con Laura.

……………………


	31. XXXI

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio en Facebook “Wolvesilver para llevar”.

XXXI

Más tarde Logan salió para ayudar a Erik y a los jóvenes a enterrar los cuerpos. Los sepultaron varios metros bajo la tierra cubierta de nieve en un sitio desolado. Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer cuando acabaron y Magneto regresó a la sala para ordenar a Jean qué hacer con los oficiales vivos. Logan volvió a la habitación para estar con Peter, y Warren y Sean se cobijaron en otra con un hogar para guarnecerse del frío. Jean había terminado de atender a los heridos cuando Erik entró. Solo restaba acomodar los recuerdos de Stryker y sus soldados, una tarea que la telépata estaba ansiosa por cumplir. Magneto le hizo una seña para que se le acercara.

─Conozco el alcance de tu poder y es fascinante y admirable ─ le dejó Erik en claro con sinceridad. Ella asintió con orgullo ─. Eres capaz de convertir a estos hombres en lo que tú desees que se conviertan y créeme que en otro tiempo te lo hubiera ordenado. Pero ahora me conformo con que les borres de la memoria cualquier dato que tengan de esta misión, que olviden para qué vinieron, qué buscaban y lo que ocurrió en ella. Elimina toda la información que hayan recogido sobre nosotros, sobre Genosha, que era la casa irlandesa cerca de donde emboscaron a Banshee, de esta casa y especialmente cualquier antecedente sospechoso que tengan sobre Charles Xavier, el Duque de Westchester.

Jean se mostró confundida.

─Había esperado que me pidiera que cuando despertara se sintieran como niños de cinco años, o que directamente me pidiera que no despertaran jamás.

“Pedir, no ordenar”, tomó nota mental Erik. La muchacha lo leyó y sonrió enigmática.

─Solo cumple con lo que te he dicho, Jean ─ fue la tácita respuesta del mutante.

En silencio, la joven se fue acercando y arrodillando junto a cada soldado, y les borró toda la información que habían recolectado desde que Stryker los puso al tanto de la misión hasta que ella los durmió. Finalmente llegó hasta el coronel y se puso de cuclillas a su lado como había hecho con los otros. 

Erik la observaba taciturno y cuando la vio junto a Stryker tuvo el impulso de ordenarle que se detuviera. Tal vez lo mejor sería convertir a ese militar peligroso en un defensor acérrimo de la causa mutante, o volverlo un títere para ellos, manipulable en todo sentido, o, simplemente, dejarlo sin memoria de nada de su pasado. Era una salida segura y ya no tendrían que lidiar con él en el futuro. Iba a contenerla para cambiar la orden pero pensó en Charles, con un poder similar al de la joven y que jamás había abusado de él. Tener un don tan importante también les exigía cautela, eso era algo que el Duque le había enseñado a Erk con su conducta. Además después de Stryker podían surgir personas más peligrosas que ese coronel y no podían estar borrando mentes a cada rato. 

Jean percibió su vacilación y volteó hacia Magneto:

─ ¿Continúo? ─ preguntó en tono desafiante.

Erik asintió sin inmutarse. 

La muchacha le sonrió provocativa. No había tenido mucho tiempo para hurgar más en su cabeza pero se daba cuenta de que el amor hacia alguien especial había cambiado al vengativo Magneto. En cambio, ella sí deseaba que esta gente que detestaba a los suyos pagase con algo más caro que una simple omisión en sus recuerdos. Ta vez, más adelante, se cobraría lo que consideraba justo con estos oficiales y otras patrullas más que se le cruzaran. Pero por ahora prefirió obedecer a Magneto. Miró fijo al militar que seguía dormido y se llevó el índice a la sien derecha para concentrarse. Lógicamente Stryker tenía más información que sus subalternos sobre la misión y le llevó unos segundos más despojarlo de todo dato. Acabó y se puso de pie.

─Ya está, despertarán en doce horas ─ avisó ─. ¿Cuáles son los siguientes pasos? 

─Volveremos a Genosha ─ decidió Erik ─. Nos llevaremos algunos caballos de los establos y emprenderemos el viaje antes de que amanezca. Hace frío afuera pero aquí no tenemos comida y mi hijo necesita descansar en un sitio tranquilo y nosotros alimentarnos y dormir unas horas.

Efectivamente, como la casa del general estaba deshabitada, los corrales, los chiqueros y la despensa se encontraban vacíos. Para no solventar tantos gastos, MacTaggert no contaba con servidumbre que viviera allí y los únicos animales que había ahora eran lo corceles que el escuadrón había traído consigo. Logan fue a los establos y preparó con Sean los caballos mientras que los demás buscaban elementos en la casa que pudieran servirles para el viaje. Consiguieron abrigos, cargaron agua del aljibe y comieron como aperitivo los pocos panes que los soldados habían traído consigo. También les bebieron el whisky de las cantimploras. Requisaron todo y se prepararon para partir. 

Howlett sacó a Peter dormido en brazos de la cama y envuelto con su saco para que no sufriera frío. Afuera lo esperaban sus compañeros ya montados en los corceles. Erik quería llevarse a su hijo consigo pero Logan no lo soltó y así como lo sacó en brazos, subió a la montura con él y lo acomodó al frente, sujetándolo contra su pecho, para tomar las riendas y comenzar el galope.

Magneto no dijo nada, aunque deseaba seguir protegiendo a su hijo, se daba cuenta de que el lobo cumplía ahora esa misión y con agrado. Warren había recuperado su postura petulante después del peligro y no pronunció opinión alguna, aunque se tuvo que morder el labio inferior al ver a su antiguo y joven novio ser transportado con tanto cariño por otra persona.

Dejaron atrás la casa de MacTaggert galopando a paso firme. Genosha no quedaba lejos y llegaron con los primeros rayos del alba despuntando. 

…………………..

Sharon pasó la noche cuidando a su nieto y velando el sueño de su hijo. Tomó la actividad con todo placer y se sentía feliz porque más allá del alivio de saber que la Casa Xavier contaba ahora con un heredero legítimo, tener a ese bebé en brazos que era una parte de Charles la llenaba de amor y de esperanza. No se había sentido tan dichosa en mucho tiempo.

Gwen, aquella doncella suya que había confeccionado el disfraz de loba para Laura, había dado a luz recientemente y Sharon le pidió que se trasladara esa noche a una habitación de huéspedes con todas las comodidades para que pudiera amamantar a David y a su propio hijo. Gwen fue la salvación esa noche para alimentar al bebé ya que el parto se había adelantado. Por la mañana, enviarían a Edimburgo a buscar a las dos comadronas que habían contratado con anterioridad para que se mudaran a Westchester con sus respectivas familias. 

Charles despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando Erik y los demás estaban terminando de instalarse en Genosha. Había dormido poco tiempo después del parto pero fue el lapso suficiente para que recuperara algo de fuerzas. Estaba tan excitado que solo había conciliado el sueño por el agotamiento. Apenas abrió los ojos, miró ansioso alrededor buscando a su hijo. Justo su madre entraba con él en brazos, limpio y recién alimentado por la doncella. La dama se había encargado de que la joven lo envolviera con la misma manta con la que habían envuelto a Charles cuando nació, una blanca de lana de cordero, y que apenas dejaba ver su carita y manitas. 

El Duque recibió el bultito con una sonrisa gigante y lágrimas en los ojos. Recordó la tensión durante las horas de parto, el miedo, la ansiedad y finalmente la dicha abrasadora cuando pudo conocerlo. Sharon se sentó a su lado, en un extremo del colchón, tan alegre como él. Observaba el rostro resplandeciente de su hijo y el arrugado y dormido de su nieto.

Golpearon la puerta. Sharon se levantó y atravesó la antecámara para abrirla. Era Hank que venía para revisar a sus dos pacientes: padre e hijo. Ella lo dejó pasar contándole lo tranquilos que Charles y el bebé habían pasado la noche.

─Me alegra oír eso ─ contestó McCoy con sinceridad ─. Kurt también despertó y aunque no está reestablecido por completo, ya se lo nota mejor. Lo dejé desayunando en su habitación.

Sharon sonrió, feliz por la recuperación del joven y orgullosa por su hijo y por su nieto. Le abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo dejó pasar.

Charles seguía embelesado con David y solo alzó la cabeza cuando su amigo se acercó. Le entregó la criatura para que la revisara y después se dejó revisar él. Ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado.

─Quiero un desayuno liviano y nutritivo para ti, Charles ─ dictaminó Hank ─. Voy a bajar para encargarlo y supongo que tu madre desayunará aquí arriba.

Sharon sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

─Me encantaría pero debo acompañar a Lord Worthington y Laura debe estar ansiosa y quiero acompañarla.

Charles le asintió. Los dos conocían los deberes que tenían como anfitriones y él también se preocupó por la niña. 

─Después del desayuno podrías traer a Laura para que conozca a David ─ propuso a su madre ─. Eso la pondrá contenta y va a tranquilizarla un poco.

─Claro que sí, Charles ─ aceptó la dama gustosa. Las ganas de cargar a su nieto la invadieron y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se lo entregara. El bebé estaba dormido pero hizo ruiditos y arrugó la frente ante el nuevo cambio de brazos. Ella lo acomodó contra su pecho entre arrullos para sosegarlo.

Hank quedó conmovido al ver a la distinguida Lady Xavier deshecha en ternura y entendió lo que David significaba para ella.

Charles observó a su madre con su hijo y se volvió hacia su amigo. 

─Gracias por todo, Hank, te debo demasiado. En cuanto regresen Erik, Logan y Warren con Peter y con Sean ─ suspiró imaginándose el momento en que Erik conociera finalmente a David ─, estaremos reunidos y tranquilos. No puedo hacer mucho aquí guardando reposo por eso te pido que con mi madre te encargues de que Worthington siga atendido y que continúes observando a Kurt.

─No debes ni recordármelo, Charles. No te preocupes, quiero que guardes cama un par de días hasta que te reestablezcas del trabajo de parto y mientras tanto, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de todo ─ contestó, orgulloso del papel importante de anfitrión que le estaba delegando el dueño de casa.

Muy a su pesar, Sharon devolvió su nieto a su padre, se despidió de ambos y salió acompañada de McCoy para cumplir con sus deberes.

Al quedar solo con David, el Duque volvió a observarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algo en su corazón le decía que Erik regresaría pronto con el resto de los mutantes, sanos y salvos, y podría enseñarle al nuevo miembro de la familia que habían construido juntos.

……. ……………..

Genosha estaba acondicionada para recibir a los mutantes y al llegar, encontraron el sitio limpio y habitable, sin rastros de humedad, suficiente ropa de cama, abrigo, leña cortada, los establos preparados y la despensa completa. Agotados y excitados todavía por la presión de la misión recién concluida, entraron en la casa, comieron y se retiraron a descansar. Logan se encerró en una habitación con dos camas para cuidar a Peter y dormir un rato, el joven no había despertado desde que lo sacara del lecho en la casa del general, y seguía durmiendo profundamente. Warren y Sean se dirigieron cada uno a un dormitorio individual.

Erik hizo un recorrido por la casa antes de retirarse a descansar también y encontró a Jean sentada en una sala pequeña junto a la chimenea encendida. Los ojos verdes de la joven estaban posados en las llamas y su oído en el crepitar del fuego. Sin embargo, leyó la mente de Magneto cuando este entró, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Erik acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado. 

─ ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Ella volteó para que sus miradas se encontraran. A lo largo de su vida, para sobrevivir, había empleado trucos para cambiar las ideas y recuerdos de aquellos que le hacían preguntas embarazosas pero sentía respeto por Magneto y decidió serle sincera. Además, sabía por lo que se conocía de él que no escatimaría esfuerzos para descubrir la verdad si ella no se la proporcionaba. 

─Leí la información en otro mutante, el doctor McCoy, y se la transmití al hombre cuyo cadáver recogió usted del despacho.

─Sebasian Shaw.

Jean asintió.

─Fue él quien me pagó para que leyera la mente de ese médico en primer lugar, y después yo usé esa información para venir porque pensé que aquí podrían ayudarme.

─ ¿Qué más le transmitiste a Shaw? ─ indagó Erik con interés porque ahora le quedaba claro cómo ese escuadrón había emboscado a Sean y a Kurt en las cercanías de Genosha.

Jean se concentró para recordar. 

─Le transmití que un grupo de mutantes llegaría hasta esta casa como parte de un plan diseñado por una tal Emma Cassidy Frost y financiado por el Duque de Westchester.

Erik observó el fuego mientras sus ojos se encendían. 

─Así fue cómo Stryker se enteró de Charles ─ murmuró para sí. 

─Pero ahora Shaw está muerto y Stryker y sus soldados tienen la información borrada, yo me encargué de ello ─ comentó Jean a modo de consuelo ─. ¿Hay alguien a quien Shaw pueda haberle contado y que no haya estado aquí?

─El general Richard MacTaggert ─ contestó rápido Magneto ─. Stryker no se mueve sin seguir sus órdenes y Shaw estuvo a punto de casarse con su hija. 

Jean pasó saliva. Era soberbia pero se daba cuenta del daño que había hecho inocentemente.

─Lo siento.

─No fue tu culpa, al menos no lo hiciste adrede. Está claro que te las amañas para poder sobrevivir y la paga de Shaw te habrá quitado el hambre.

─Vaya ─ sonrió la joven con alivio ─. Según se comenta usted es vengativo con los que dañan a los mutantes y con los mutantes que traicionan a los suyos.

─Cuando traicionan conscientes de su traición y ese no es tu caso.

─Usted no es el demonio que la leyenda comenta.

─ ¿Eso suena a cumplido o a decepción?

─Parece que usted me conoce sin leerme la mente ─ se asombró la muchacha porque aunque una parte de ella estaba aliviada de que Magneto no la declarara su enemiga, otra parte había esperado encontrarse con un mutante sediento de venganza.

─Puedo leer otros datos sin necesidad de meterme en tu cabeza ─ contestó Erik ─. Tu ropa limpia pero con remiendos, tus botas desgastadas, tu mirada dura e inquisitiva, tus gestos inquietos a veces y calmos otras, todo me dice que llevas una vida dura que se complica con la mutación que debes esconder. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

─Mi madre era irlandesa y por eso me ilusioné con venir hasta aquí en busca de ayuda. Cuando falleció, mi padre, asustado con mi poder, me abandonó siendo una niña de ocho años. 

─Eres una sobreviviente ─ contestó Magneto comprensivo.

─Como la mayoría de nuestra gente ─ replicó Jean, aliviada de que la hubiese entendido.

Erik se dio cuenta de que esta joven era la clase de persona por la que él y Charles habían preparado la misión. Pensó que como ella era telépata, posiblemente ya hubiese leído en Sean y en él mismo el trabajo que realizaban junto con Emma y Worthington. Comúnmente se hubiese negado a incorporar a alguien que apenas hubiera conocido pero Jean era psíquica y si estaba dispuesta a trabajar con ellos, no le sería complicado convencerlo si no la aceptaba por las buenas. 

La muchacha sintió lo que él estaba pensando y añadió:

─Me gustaría unirme a Sean Cassidy y a su madre para cooperar con ustedes. Es una misión secreta, o, al menos lo era hasta que leí al doctor McCoy y transmití la información a la gente equivocada. Usted es desconfiado y no actué sabiamente al ayudar a Shaw. 

─Pero eres psíquica y sería absurdo intentar detenerte ─ contestó Erik veloz, dando a entender que cualquier esfuerzo de su parte sería inútil. Se puso de pie para terminar la plática porque le restaban pocas horas de descanso antes de regresar a Westchester y necesitaba dormir un poco ─. Hablaré con Banshee cuando despierte, intenta descansar un rato, niña.

─Gracias por todo ─ replicó Jean.

Erik asintió y se retiró a una habitación para conciliar algunas horas de sueño. Antes fue a visitar a su hijo. 

……………….

Peter despertó todavía débil pero con hambre. Logan se encontraba dormitando en la cama adyacente y cuando sus oídos privilegiados captaron el roce del pelo del joven con la tela de la almohada al moverse, se incorporó.

─ ¿Cómo estás, mocoso? ─ lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltó de su lecho para acercarse al del Peter.

─Tengo hambre ─ contestó el muchacho somnoliento y bostezó.

Logan ya había dejado a mano, sobre una mesita, huevos revueltos con avena y se los acercó con un cucharón para que comiera. Peter se sentó en la cama y aun con su debilidad, devoró el plato. Mientras masticaba, recordaba fragmentos de lo que había pasado y en un momento, dejó el cucharón para observar el dormitorio donde se encontraba ahora. 

─Estás a salvo ─ aseguró Howlett ─. Estamos en Genosha, tu padre dispuso que pasáramos aquí un rato para recuperar fuerzas antes de regresar a Westchester ─ y acto seguido, le explicó punto por punto cómo habían vencido al escuadrón y abandonado la casa de MacTaggert.

Peter lo escuchaba con atención mientras comía. No desperdició ni un solo bocado. Ya saciado y más tranquilo al saber que se encontraban sanos y salvos, se interesó por la manera en que su padre y su amor habían llegado a Irlanda tan rápido porque Kurt no los podía haber traído.

─Erik consiguió controlar el metal de la Tierra o algo así y eso le permitió elevarse por los aires ─ trató de explicarle Logan.

─ ¿Quieres decir que voló? ─ indagó el joven maravillado.

─Así es, como un pájaro.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste tú?

Logan juntó aire. No quería mentirle y tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de la molesta presencia de Warren. Contestó con cuidado:

─Antes de llegar a Westchester, Kurt había avisado a Worthington del ataque así que el hombre llegó con su hijo y el muchachito me trajo volando con su mutación.

Peter quedó pensativo. La imagen de su antiguo amante transportando por los aires a su actual era fascinante. Tanto que comenzó a reír. Algo que Logan no se había esperado.

─ ¿Ese arrogante, que se hacía llamar arcángel te trajo? ─ pasó saliva y se puso serio ─. Lo siento, Logan. No debió haber sido una experiencia agradable para ti.

─Por ti haría cualquier cosa, mocoso, hasta usar a ese engreído cobarde de transporte.

Peter le sonrió. Logan sonrió también y se sentó en un extremo de la cama para retirar el plato y tomarlo de las manos. Se miraron y besaron fogosamente. El lobo lo abrazó y apretó contra sí. El joven todavía se sentía débil pero le respondió estrechándolo más. Después del peligro y la incertidumbre que habían pasado, Peter estaba a salvo y Logan podía sentirlo en sus brazos. Howlett era una persona ruda pero conocía el dolor y sintió lo cerca que había estado de perder a su mocoso, esto lo hizo recordar la pérdida de Kayla años atrás y cuando Laura cayó en manos de su hermano. La emoción fue apabullante y lloró. El muchacho lo apretó más contra sí y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, también sonrió feliz de saberse seguro y abrazado al hombre que amaba. Cuando deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, Peter se acordó que su antiguo novio había viajado con ellos.

─ ¿Warren está en Genosha?

─Desgraciadamente sí. Pero si quieres, puedo buscar la manera de que no tengas que cruzártelo, aunque estaremos poco tiempo aquí porque tu padre quiere regresar enseguida.

El joven meditó un momento y frunció la frente con determinación.

─Está bien, Logan, pero aunque te parezca absurdo quiero encontrarme con él. Hay cosas que tenemos que decirnos.

─Ah, por cierto, sabe de lo nuestro, no se lo he dicho directamente pero se dio cuenta ─ comentó el lobo y luego recordó el enfrentamiento que había tenido con ese petulante cuando discutían el plan en la intemperie y, hastiado, lo había arrojado al suelo de un golpe ─. Aclaremos que no le he contado de lo nuestro directamente pero le di a entender lo que me importas.

Peter se conmovió y sus ojos negros centellaron.

─ ¿De veras, Logan?

─ ¿Te sorprende, mocoso? ¡Ah! ─ suspiró fingiendo molestia ─. No pongas esa expresión de sorpresa y ternura porque…

─ ¿Qué, Logan? ─ provocó y rio ─. ¿Por qué te incomoda mi expresión de ternura?

─ ¡Maldita sea!

Peter rio con más ganas y el lobo, por instinto, se palpó los bolsillos para buscar un habano. Desgraciadamente no tenía ninguno consigo.

El muchacho dejó de reír pero no perdió la sonrisa y con ella, se acurrucó entre las sábanas boca arriba para seguir mirando fijo a su amante. En esa posición le murmuró:

─Te amo.

Y Logan no pudo resistirse a besarlo. Estaban en medio del beso efusivo cuando golpearon la puerta. Era Erik que antes de acostarse, quería cerciorarse del estado de su hijo. 

─ ¡Papá! ─ saludó Peter feliz y con el énfasis en su exclamación le dio a entender a su padre que estaba recuperando las fuerzas. 

Erik se acercó y le revolvió los rulos a modo de cariño. Después lo abrazó y, luego, lo examinó con la mirada mientras lo retenía en brazos.

─Me diste un buen susto, Peter. 

─Lo siento, papá ─ bajó la cabeza, arrepentido ─. Es que al escuchar que Sean estaba en peligro, no lo pensé y me lancé a rescatarlo. Fui impulsivo y creí que podría hacerlo solo, pero ─ bufó ─. Lo siento, preocupé también a Logan.

Erik volteó hacia el lobo, que se había apartado para darles intimidad y estaba de pie a metros de la cama. Después se volvió nuevamente hacia su hijo. No iba a sermonearlo recordándole que con su ímpetu por lanzarse solo a rescatar a su amigo, se había puesto en peligro él mismo y a los demás. No era el momento, además, era patente el gran remordimiento que Peter sentía por su conducta. No resultaba fácil para el joven convivir con una mutación que le exigía rapidez sobrehumana, su padre lo sabía y valoraba el esfuerzo que hacía por aprender a contenerse. 

─Estás arrepentido, Peter ─ contestó ─. Es una actitud madura reconocer los errores y pedir perdón por ellos. 

─Lo siento ─ repitió el muchacho desde el corazón.

Su padre deshizo el abrazo y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros para mirarlo de frente. Peter se pasó la mano por los ojos.

─En unas horas, cuando te sientas en condiciones de volar, hijo, regresaremos a casa.

─ ¿Volar? ─ el joven se puso blanco ─. No vas a permitir que Warren me lleve. 

Logan se tensó, aunque sabía que Erik no podía proponer algo tan absurdo. Pero Magneto aclaró rápido.

─Me refiero a volar conmigo, desarrollé esa capacidad que quería contarte para sorprenderte pero me sorprendiste tú al darme a entender que sabes que el joven Worthington está con nosotros. 

─Logan ya me explicó de tu poder, papá, y estoy asombrado ─ replicó el joven con orgullo. Erik sonrió ─. En cuanto a Warren, Logan también me explicó que está aquí pero no me molesta, enfada ni entusiasma. Veras, él ya me es indiferente ─ se encogió de hombros ─. Así lo siento.

─Me alegra escuchar eso, Peter ─ reconoció Magneto con alivio. Lo observó a los ojos intensamente y no encontró emoción alguna. Era definitivo que ese joven vanidoso ya no ocupaba un lugar importante para su hijo. Se puso de pie y vio el plato vacío ─. Ya cenaste, ahora descansa un rato más para estar en condiciones de regresar a casa.

─Sí, papá.

Erik volteó hacia el lobo.

─Yo también me retiraré a descansar. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

─Hasta dentro de unas horas ─ contestó Howlett.

Magneto se marchó y los dejó solos. Peter se acurrucó para seguir durmiendo. Seguía cansado. Logan lo cubrió con la manta, le besó la frente y fue a su cama para descansar también. 

………………..

Fue un descanso corto la estadía en Genosha para todos, apenas unas horas para recuperar fuerza para el viaje de regreso. Erik así lo había dispuesto y para cuando a media mañana, ya se habían congregado alrededor de la mesa para un desayuno ligero, les anunció que se alistarían para regresar. Solo Logan y Peter estaban ausentes en su habitación desayunando tranquilos. El joven ya podía estarse de pie pero prefirió ahorrarse el esfuerzo y reservar la energía para el viaje a casa. 

Magneto recordó que aun quedaba la cuestión de qué ocurriría con Jean. La joven no deseaba regresar a su vida mendigante en Edimburgo y además tenía mucha información sobre ellos. Eso sin contar lo útil que podía resultar para ayudarlos en su plan de traer a mutantes desamparados a Genosha. También podría decirle que lo acompañara a Westchester. Allí Charles la leería, pero su amante estaba entrando en la etapa final del embarazo y Erik prefería no abrumarlo con tal tarea. Sabía que el telépata no se negaría pero ese lado protector lo hacía sentir que Charles necesitaba tranquilidad y ya había soportado bastante tensión al asistirlo en la preparación de su viaje de rescate. Mientras Erik pensaba qué determinación tomar con respecto a Jean fue ella quien se le acercó después del desayuno para proponerle viajar junto a Sean para encontrarse con Emma y cooperar con ellos. A Magneto le pareció una solución aceptable ya que su amiga era una telépata experta y sabría dialogar con la joven pero le dijo que antes conversaría con Banshee para comentarle esa idea.

Logan y Peter desayunaron en el dormitorio. El joven se sentía con más energía que la noche anterior y aunque no podía correr aun, quiso salir de la recámara para caminar un poco por la casa y así despabilarse antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. El lobo quiso acompañarlo. Salieron tomados de la mano. Howlett se la apretaba para darle seguridad y aunque Peter ya se movía sin dificultad, el gesto protector lo llenó de ternura. No podía caminar mucho tiempo así que decidieron que sería un paseo corto. Se cruzaron con Sean, que abrazó a su amigo efusivamente. Rieron, Banshee le agradeció el haber tenido el coraje de viajar rápido para salvarlo y Peter le contestó:

─Coraje algo estúpido, Sean. ¡Mira cómo terminé! 

Sean le palmeó el hombro y observó a Logan con picardía:

─Un coraje estúpido que le dio un motivo a tu príncipe para salvarte.

─ ¿Qué dices, niño? ─ amonestó el lobo, tomado por sorpresa. Lo llamó niño y no mocoso porque ese adjetivo afectuoso ya era exclusivo de Peter.

Banshee notó que quizás había sido atrevido al bromear con Howlett de esa manera y se ruborizó. Se rascó la nuca. Su amigo quiso comentar algo para sacarlo del aprieto y justo Erik los interrumpió. 

─ ¡Peter! ─ sonrió a su hijo ─. Ya estás levantado.

─Y listo para regresar, papá.

─Me alegro ─ le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente y se volvió hacia Sean ─. Necesito platicar contigo de una propuesta de Jean.

─ ¿Jean? ─ repitió Peter pero enseguida la recordó por lo que rememoraba cuando ella los encontró en las celdas y por lo que Logan le había contado ─. La muchacha que nos ayudó, ¿cierto? La vi antes de perder el conocimiento.

─Sí, ella misma ─ confirmó su padre y regresó su atención hacia Sean ─. Vamos a una sala. En cuanto a ti, hijo, no te muevas mucho, no quiero que te agotes, que ya pronto estaremos de regreso en casa.

─Papá, es solo una caminata ─ sonrió el joven divertido. Tomó la mano de Logan y lo incitó a que siguieran andando. 

Erik se retiró con Sean y la pareja quedó sola en el pasillo nuevamente. Prefirieron no salir al exterior por el frío y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde justo se encontraba Warren preparando algunas provisiones en bolsas para el viaje. Como estaba arrodillado de espaldas a la puerta, no los vio pero Peter sí y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Logan lo empujó para que se alejaran y volvieran al dormitorio pero el joven juntó aire y negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a huir toda su vida de su antiguo amante y sintió que esta era la ocasión oportuna. 

─ ¿Podrías dejarme solo, Logan? ─ murmuró y lo miró a los ojos. El lobo leyó la determinación en ellos.

─Andaré por aquí cerca ─ prometió y le selló la despedida con un beso tierno en los labios.

Peter sintió la seguridad que necesitaba con ese gesto dulce. Howlett se alejó y él juntó aire antes de entrar en la cocina. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta a sus espaldas pero el sonido, aunque suave, alertó a Warren que se puso de pie y volteó veloz. Todavía seguía tenso por las emociones vividas la noche anterior así que sus sentidos continuaban en alerta. Ver a Peter junto al umbral lo sobresaltó.

─Hola, Warren ─ saludó el joven.

Worthington lo observó de pies a cabeza. No podía deducir a ciencia cierta qué era pero Peter tenía algo especial: ya no parecía más el niño inocente y confundido que había conocido un año atrás, ahora contaba con madurez en su porte y en su mirada. También sus ojos transmitían un brillo particular, seguían viéndose vivaces y traviesos, pero ahora parecían, además, profundos. Warren también notó que su cuerpo se notaba más robusto y desarrollado, sin perder la esbeltez. Definitivamente Peter se veía más atractivo que antes, más atractivo que nunca, y el recordar que estaba en pareja con Howlett le provocó celos.

Peter estudió a su antiguo amante y pensó cuando lo incitaba a llamarlo arcángel. En ese tiempo, perdidamente enamorado, había pensado que tal apodo le calaba a la perfección porque el joven Worthington tenía el aspecto y porte de un ser celestial con ese físico privilegiado, la piel blanca y tersa, los bucles dorados y los ojos cerúleos. Cualquier artista renacentista hubiese matado por tenerlo de modelo para sus ángeles esculpidos o pintados, y cualquier muchacha o muchacho, como el inocente Peter, se hubiera desvivido por recibir su atención. Mas ahora, al tenerlo de frente después de todo lo que había vivido, no percibió ese ardor pasional que lo consumía antaño y comprobó una vez más que en definitiva Warren ya no le interesaba. 

─Hola, Peter ─ respondió Worthington finalmente.

Se acercaron ambos y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros. No se extendieron la mano, Warren temiendo que el contacto físico le duplicara las ganas de besarlo y Peter porque no le importaba tocarlo. Se miraron a los ojos. Los azules se notaban excitados mientras que los oscuros conservaban la calma.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Warren? ─ Peter rompió el hielo ─. Logan me contó que lo trajiste de Escocia y los ayudaste a él y a mi padre a rescatarme. Gracias.

Worthington sentía un nudo en la garanta, pasó saliva y respondió con altivez:

─Mi padre me pidió que lo llevara a Westchester cuando ese mutante azul llegó para pedir ayuda, y allí me enteré de que estabas en problemas. Traje a Howlett porque vine a rescatarte, Peter.

Peter bajó la mirada para esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios, porque notaba que su antiguo amante seguía tan fanfarrón como en el pasado, jactándose y humillándolo con su aparente superioridad. Un año atrás con esa actitud de ángel salvador lo habría hecho sentirse en las nubes y sentirse insignificante y necesitado de ayuda, pero ahora Peter había crecido, había aprendido a hacerse valer y sabía que ni Warren ni nadie tenían derecho a menospreciarlo.

Worthington añadió:

─ ¿Estás ahora con Howlett?

─Así es, llevamos juntos un tiempo.

─Es un tanto mayor para ti ─ comentó con desprecio.

─Es todo un hombre ─ contestó Peter con altura.

Warren rio burlón. 

─ ¡Vamos, Peter! ¡Andas con un anciano!

Peter no era agresivo y costaba encolerizarlo pero su antiguo amante lo sacó de quicio. 

─Estoy enamorado de él, Warren ─ confesó con convicción férrea. 

─Tiene una hija.

─ ¿Eso te molesta o acaso estás celoso? ─ lo desafió.

Worthington echó los hombros hacia atrás y se plantó con arrogancia. 

─Lo nuestro acabó, Peter. Te lo dejé en claro hace un año ya. Vivimos la pasión del momento y eso fue todo.

─Sigues siendo igual ─ suspiró Peter desilusionado porque realmente había esperado encontrar a un joven más maduro con el que pudiera dialogar ─. Me acerqué para platicar contigo con la esperanza de encontrar a una persona diferente pero sigues siendo el mismo engreído, Warren. Es una lástima porque la gente crece, cambia, se vuelve más sabia, pero tú, al contrario, sigues convertido en el mismo tonel insípido de vino ─ rio, un poco burlándose de él y otro poco divirtiéndose de sí mismo porque ahora le parecía curioso entender cómo había podido haberse enamorado de alguien vacío y tan diferente al fascinante Logan. 

Worthington quedó descolocado. No estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran a sus expensas. 

─ ¿Tonel de vino insípido me llamas? ─ exclamó hecho una furia ─. Y, ¿qué eres tú, Peter? Te crees maduro, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y sigues siendo un mocoso.

─Mocoso solo lo llamo yo ─ interrumpió Howlett con la voz severa, acercándose de improviso. Como le había prometido a Peter, se había mantenido cerca y acudió al escuchar que Warren alzaba el tono.

El petulante muchacho se puso lívido. En su interior seguía humillado por la cobardía demostrada en batalla y porque había sido Logan quien puso en relieve aun antes de verlo en acción, que no serviría para la pelea. Le molestaba que ese burgués extranjero le hubiera marcado con sus palabras y actos que era más valiente, maduro y noble que él, encima le había salvado la vida sin jactarse, y que Peter lo hubiese escogido. Una mezcla de envidia y celos lo invadió y soltó con cinismo, atragantándose al decirlo:

─Los felicito a ambos, que sean felices y se llenen de hijos.

Peter se estremeció al asociar el término “hijos” con Warren por la tragedia que había sufrido. 

El lobo no se contuvo y tomando al joven de la solapa del saco, lo arrastró afuera de la cocina hacia el pasillo para que Peter no los oyese. Warren apretó los labios para reprimir el dolor de la pierna herida. Logan lo empujó contra la pared y aun sosteniéndolo de la ropa le espetó: 

─Me quitaste la paciencia, mierdita engreída. Hablas de hijos delante de mi mocoso, cuando por tu culpa perdió uno.

─ ¿Qué? ─ suspiró Warren, atemorizado y descreído.

Logan lo liberó y soltó un suspiro hondo, mientras se frotaba la frente. Había actuado impulsivamente, llevado por la ira y había revelado un asunto que no le concernía a él revelarlo. Pero ya era tarde y más calmado, explicó:

─Cuando dejaste a Peter, él estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, se enteró tiempo después, y como le faltaba tu compañía necesaria en la gestación masculina mutante, lo perdió ─ Warren se puso pálido y por un momento perdió la compostura soberbia que parecía perenne en él ─. Sufrió mucho y en ese proceso lo conocí y me enamoré de él. No te das una idea lo que dejaste partir porque Peter vale todo el oro que haya, es una persona fuerte que supo sobreponerse y que por el corazón que tiene, no te guarda rencor. Yo quería cortarte con mis garras cuando te conocí ayer y él, en cambio, cuando hoy supo que estabas aquí, quiso dialogar contigo. Sin embargo, se nota que no estás preparado para tener una conversación seria con nadie.

Warren se pasó las manos por la cara. Aun sentía el calor de las magulladuras que había recibido en la boca durante el combate, y comenzó a llorar.

Logan suspiró otra vez. Sentía que tal vez debía consolarlo aunque no le agradara la idea, e iba a acercarse al joven cuando Peter llegó hasta ellos con su mutación y rodeó con sus brazos a su antiguo amante. Howlett se echó hacia atrás.

Warren abrazó a Peter llorando. Había perdido su altivez.

─ ¿Es verdad, Peter? ─ El joven lo confirmó asintiendo en silencio. Warren lloró con más fuerza ─. Yo no sé qué pensar… qué sentir… todo esto… verte… encontrarte… tú cambiaste y ahora me entero de esto… yo…

Peter lo apretó contra sí. Él también estaba llorando pero a diferencia de Worthington, que tenía lágrimas de tristeza y revelación, las suyas eran de consuelo porque sentía que estaba cerrando una herida que lo había atormentado durante mucho tiempo.

Logan se dio cuenta de que necesitaban intimidad y se alejó. Sabía que más tarde su mocoso lo buscaría.

Warren sentía ganas de llorar y la necesidad de platicar con Peter como los adultos en los que se habían convertido. En el transcurso de esas horas desde que llegó a Westchester seguro de sí mismo y pavoneándose, había aprendido por medio de las situaciones que le tocó sortear, de que no era un joven perfecto y superior, y ahora lloraba, solo lloraba. En el medio del dolor, percibía el toque del joven en el abrazo y recién valoraba lo que Peter significaba y lo tonto que había sido al dejarlo ir.  
………………..

Cumplido el plazo de doce horas impuesto por Jean, Stryker y sus hombres sobrevivientes despertaron con la memoria borrada. No sabían qué hacían allí, no sabían dónde estaban, solo tenían una misión que la joven les había impuesto: regresar a Edimburgo y guarnecerse en sus casas sin hablar más con nadie. Un tanto atontado, ordenó al escuadrón que recorriera la casa en grupos y tomó a un soldado para que lo acompañara. Llegó hasta el despacho. Los mutantes se habían encargado de limpiar la sangre de Shaw y el coronel encontró su reloj en el escritorio exactamente en el lugar donde lo había dejado antes de prepararse para el combate. Solo que no podía recordar nada de ello. Reconoció el objeto y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, preguntándose por qué lo había dejado allí. Pero era una más entre muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Regresó a la sala para encontrarse con el resto de sus hombres después de la inspección.

Lo único valioso que habían hallado fueron algunos caballos en el establo, que Magneto había dejado. Las jaulas donde Sean y Peter habían estado prisioneros les llamaron la atención pero no podían deducir para qué las habían usado, si es que habían hecho uso de ellas.

Se encontraban en una morada campestre, alejada de la civilización, con solo unos corceles para regresar y lo peor de todo es que no sabían dónde estaban ni cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Jean había hecho un excelente trabajo.

………………

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Midhiel


	32. XXXII

Un agradecimiento a @KiKaLioncourty por su invalorable ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio en Facebook “Wolvesilver para llevar”.

Este capítulo está dedicado a @HarunaTsurugi y espero que te guste. 

Capítulo XXXII

En Westchester había acabado el almuerzo que se servía puntualmente a las doce. Lady Xavier, Hank, Worthington y Laura habían comido juntos en el comedor y Kurt se les había unido más tarde para alegría de Sharon y de la niña, y alivio de Warren, que desde la tarde anterior estaba preocupado por el joven. 

Charles había almorzado más temprano y ahora dormía mientras que David estaba siendo atendido por Gwen.

Retirados los platos, Lady Xavier invitó a Worthington a una partida de naipes, Kurt se retiró a descansar un rato más y Hank se levantó a servir coñac de la licorera para él, para la dama y para el invitado.

Laura salió al jardín a distraerse. Prometió a Sharon que no cabalgaría por precaución y se dedicó a recorrer los senderos aledaños a la casa, que estaban cubiertos por una capa ligera de la escarcha que había caído unas horas antes. Estaba contenta por Charles y el bebé pero seguía preocupada por su padre, por Erik, por Sean y especialmente por Peter, preguntándose si ya lo habían encontrado y rescatado junto con su amigo.

Cuando se cansó de caminar, limpió con las manos enguantadas la nieve de un banco y se sentó allí para observar el horizonte. Desde su posición, podía apreciar el paisaje del bosque albo que rodeaba la mansión y el camino serpenteado que conducía a la casa, cubiertos por la neblina del frío. Era la hora más calurosa de la jornada y quería disfrutarla, o, al menos, hacer el intento. Tenía la intuición de que su progenitor, con Erik y Warren, rescataría a Sean y traería a Peter de regreso, volviendo todos sanos y salvos. Pero, ¿si fracasaban? No, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea, y recordó cómo la habían salvado a ella cuando su tío la secuestró. Tenía que tener fe y confiar. Ella estaba orgullosa de su padre y de la mutación que había heredado de él. Los demás eran personas comunes, sin poderes especiales, pero Logan no, ni Erik, ni ella tampoco. Peter era veloz así que existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiera estado en peligro y que para cuando Erik, su papá y Warren hubiesen llegado, el joven los estuviera esperando con Sean liberado. Sí, tenía que tener fe. Se frotó las manos para darse calor y se entretuvo mirando el paisaje a lo lejos. Tenía una visión privilegiada además del olfato y el oído, por eso prefirió matar el tiempo observando con agudeza el bosque que tenía enfrente, y escuchando los sonidos casi imperceptibles del movimiento en el follaje. Había niebla así que entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor. 

Al principio divisó cuatro sombras entre la bruma que se acercaban por el sendero. Dos iban unidas, como si una se estuviera recargando sobre la otra. Las otras dos estaban apartadas y una de ellas caminaba unos pasos más adelante que las demás. Laura agudizó los sentidos, captó el aroma de su padre y reconoció el caminar de Peter y de Erik. Con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, corrió hacia ellos.

Los cuatro mutantes habían descendido media hora antes a pocas leguas para no llamar la atención de la servidumbre y se acercaban a la casa a paso de hombre. Horas antes, se habían despedido de Sean y de Jean en Genosha, y vinieron volando: Magneto cargando a su hijo y Warren sujetando a Logan. Ahora Peter caminaba por sus propios medios pero se había acercado a Howlett para buscar su apoyo y calor, y Logan había aceptado gustoso y lo tenía envuelto protectoramente con un abrazo del cuello mientras caminaban. Erik lideraba la marcha un par de pasos por delante del grupo y Warren lo seguía cabizbajo, sin su altivez perenne, y todavía tenso por la angustia vivida durante la batalla y la noticia de su hijo perdido.

Como Peter estaba prácticamente unido a Logan Laura corrió directo hacia los dos pero se arrojó en los brazos de su padre.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Peter! ─ exclamó entre risas y llanto ─. ¡Están bien! ¡Tú, Peter, estás bien! Venciste a todos y trajiste a Peter de regreso, papá. ¡Eres mi héroe!

─Vencimos entre todos ─ respondió Logan con falsa modestia, y el orgullo por la alta estima que tenía su hija de él se le escapaba por los poros. Se las ingenió para alzar y cargar a la niña en un brazo mientras seguía sosteniendo a su mocoso con el otro ─. Volvimos sanos y salvos como te lo prometí, lobita. También rescatamos a Sean pero él regresó con su madre.

En brazos de su padre, Laura se estiró para abrazar y besar a Peter. Rio más y saludó con la cabeza a Erik y a Warren. Iba a mencionar a los cuatro vientos a David pero se contuvo. Sabía que no era a ella a quien le correspondía dar la noticia.

Después de servir el coñac, Hank dejó a Sharon y Worthington entretenidos con los naipes, y salió con su vaso a respirar aire afuera. Estaba ansioso y pensó que un poco de luz diurna y el paisaje natural lo relajarían. En el pórtico bebió un sorbo del licor caliente y al mirar de pasada hacia el bosque, se encontró con los recién llegados surgiendo de la bruma. Laura reía sonoramente en brazos de su padre. El médico se acomodó las gafas y entró corriendo a avisar a Sharon. La dama salió rápido, seguida de Worthington. Al verlos, Erik sintió que el corazón se le subía a la boca porque Charles no estaba con ellos.

El joven Warren abrazó a su padre y este sintió lo tenso que estaba. Preocupado lo separó para observarlo. El muchacho tenía los ojos vidriosos, sin altanería, solo dolor. Worthington lo interrogó con la mirada. Su hijo no le dijo nada y lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

Logan y Peter también se dieron cuenta de que Charles no estaba. Hank se les acercó y les extendió la mano. La única que seguía sonriendo era Laura, ahora con complicidad porque entendía que el momento de dar la noticia de David había llegado.

Sharon alzó los pliegos de su vestido para bajar los escalones y sonrió aliviada al verlos a todos, especialmente a Peter, enseguida preguntó por Sean, y Logan volvió a aclarar que se habían separado de él en Genosha. Más tranquila, la dama abrazó a Erik. El mutante no se esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido de su estricta suegra y esto sumado a la ausencia de su amante lo angustió más. Sharon notó su inquietud y le susurró al oído:

─Sube a ver a Charles, que te aguarda con una sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Erik, carcomido por la ansiedad.

Laura ya no pudo seguir reteniendo la noticia:

─ ¡David nació ayer y está con Gwen mientras Charles descansa! ─ soltó risitas y se cubrió la boca.

Logan y Peter quedaron pasmados. Erik apartó con cuidado a su suegra y corrió hacia la casa. Le faltaron pies porque prácticamente voló por los peldaños de la escalera bifurcada. Atravesó el pasillo como saeta, la antecámara y llegó a la alcoba. Charles reconoció sus pasos aun dormido y se sacudió ligeramente sin despertarse del todo. Sentía la presencia de su amante como parte del sueño plácido que estaba teniendo. Erik se detuvo al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y buscó con la mirada la cuna que se encontraba junto al lecho, pero estaba vacía. Recordó que Laura había mencionado que Gwen estaba atendiendo al bebé y quiso salir a buscarlos. Justo Charles entreabrió los ojos, lo reconoció y le sonrió. Percibió en su mente el éxito de la misión y que habían regresado sanos y salvos. Erik se sentó en un extremo de la cama y lo tomó de la mano. El Duque estaba acostado boca arriba y su amante notó que tenía el vientre menos abultado que cuando lo despidió.

Charles acabó de despabilarse y musitó:

─Nació nuestro hijo. Es un niño sano y hermoso.

─Lo llamaste David ─ contestó Erik emocionado ─. El nombre que elegimos juntos.

Sharon los interrumpió al entrar con la criatura dormida. Mientras su yerno corría a la habitación, ella se había dirigido serena a aquella donde se hallaba Gwen para pedirle que le entregara a su nieto. 

Erik se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba conmovido y acunó los brazos como el padre experto que era para recibir a su nuevo vástago. El pequeño se sacudió e hizo un ruidito sin despertar, un tanto molesto con el nuevo cambio de manos.

─Aquí estás, David ─ lo saludó con la voz cortada por la emoción ─. Bienvenido, pequeño.

El bebé abrió ligeramente los ojos y los apretó otra vez, incómodo con la luz. Se notaba que los tenía claros. 

Charles comentó sorprendido:

─Parece que reconoce tu voz, Erik. No me atrevo a entrar en su mente todavía porque es muy frágil, pero sentí que te reconoció.

Sharon y Erik quedaron maravillados. Charles añadió riendo con asombro:

─Tal vez te recuerda de las pláticas que hemos tenido durante el embarazo, tal vez de cuando le hablabas a mi vientre, no sé, pero te reconoce.

Magneto se sintió henchido de orgullo y observó a su hijo, más contento todavía. Se acercó a la cama y volvió a sentarse en el extremo. Apartó al bebé para que el Duque también pudiera sostenerlo con él y observarlo juntos.

Sharon comprendió que necesitaban ese momento íntimo y se retiró en silencio. 

Erik no dejaba de estudiar a su hijo. Lo notó con cierto parecido a Charles, aunque todavía era una bolita arrugada y roja por el trabajo del parto. Tenía una pelusa clara en la cabeza que apenas se distinguía bajo la luz, y los dedos se le notaban largos como las manos de Magneto. Parecía un bebé tranquilo y esto le recordó a Nina y lo hizo llorar. Charles alejó un instante la mirada de su hijo para posarla en su amante:

─Te amo, Erik Lehnsherr.

Y entre las lágrimas emocionadas de ambos, sellaron el instante con un beso.

……………

Sharon bajó a encontrarse con Logan y Peter, que estaban en el comedor. Les habían acercado platos con restos del almuerzo, que ahora estaban devorando. Laura los observaba comer y reía porque se sentía demasiado contenta.

Warren se encontraba en otra habitación a solas con su padre. 

La dama se sentó en la cabecera y les preguntó cómo se sentían. Logan se encontraba tan distendido después de la tensión vivida que intentó bromear:

─Más tranquilo ahora que no tengo que volar sostenido por el hijo fastidioso de Worthington. Hubiera preferido los brazos de Erik a los de ese engreído cobarde.

─ ¿Ese ángel te fastidió cuando te llevaba, papá? ─ preguntó Laura con asombro inocente. 

Logan hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto pero hasta Sharon quedó perpleja, sin comprender cómo ese joven noble, educado y correcto en apariencia podía haber molestado a Howlett. Se había dado cuenta de que Warren era petulante como muchos de su estirpe y su físico privilegiado aumentaba su arrogancia, pero no esperaba que Logan, un hombre que se codeaba con personas de esa clase, pudiera haberse disgustado tanto para despreciarlo así.

Fue Peter quien lo sacó del apuro:

─A Logan no le gustan las alturas y lo comprobó cuando Warren lo llevó por lo alto.

─Sí, fue eso ─ confirmó el lobo y le dio una palmada disimulada en la pierna a su mocoso en señal de agradecimiento por haberlo sacado del paso ─-. Descubrí que le tengo terror a las alturas.

─ ¡Cualquiera en tu lugar las tendría! ─ exclamó Sharon, que no podía hacerse la idea de ser elevada por los aires colgada de la cintura como presa de algún pájaro. 

Golpearon a la puerta. Lady Xavier autorizó el ingreso aunque reconoció que no era el llamado de alguien de la servidumbre. Se trataba de Lord Worthington. El caballero saludó cortésmente a todos asintiendo con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Peter:

─Peter, me gustaría platicar en privado contigo un momento, por favor.

Logan se puso en alerta. El joven captó su tensión y le acarició la mano para tranquilizarlo. Había vivido en casa de los Worthington y sabía que Warren senior era un hombre sereno, recto y templado. Se puso de pie y aunque Howlett le lanzó una mirada para pedirle que desistiera, el muchacho avanzó hacia la puerta. 

Logan se puso de pie, reticente. Sharon captó su ansiedad y sin entender lo que pasaba, trató de calmar las aguas. 

─ Creo que después de todo lo vivido, se me apetecen uno de tus cigarros, Logan ─ con aire distraído, alzó los naipes que habían quedado esparcidos en la mesa del juego posterior al almuerzo ─. ¿Por qué no me convidas uno mientras empezamos una nueva partida? Laura, querida, ¿serías tan amable de acercar pluma y papel para anotar los resultados?

La niña salió a cumplir solícita con la orden. Su padre se tranquilizó lo suficiente para volver a sentarse y dejar marcharse a Peter con Worthington.

Sharon no preguntó nada y, discreta, barajó las cartas. Howlett se retiró para buscar sus cigarros a sus aposentos. Al salir al corredor, percibió el aroma de Peter detrás de una puerta y dedujo que se habían encerrado allí. No olió incomodidad ni nerviosismo y esto lo tranquilizó. De igual modo permaneció vigilando, lo suficientemente discreto para no escuchar una plática que no le incumbía y lo suficientemente atento para proteger al joven que amaba.

Lord Worthington invitó a Peter a sentarse en un sillón mientras que él tomaba asiento en otro enfrentado. Le había tenido aprecio desde siempre porque le parecía un muchacho que había sufrido desde la infancia y se había tenido que acostumbrar a llevar una vida difícil, siguiendo a un padre empecinado con una causa. Erik se las había ingeniado para educarlo con valores y Worthington apreciaba la espontaneidad, inocencia y humildad de Peter, anteponiéndola con la soberbia de su propio hijo. Decidió ser frontal porque el joven era una persona sincera.

─Warren me acaba de confesar lo que pasó entre ustedes hace un año atrás cuando te alojaste en mi casa ─ soltó un suspiro con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza ─. Está destrozado por lo del niño que perdieron, yo también lo estoy e imagino lo que habrás pasado, muchacho.

Peter asintió, bajando la cabeza. Después la alzó para mantener la mirada en su interlocutor. Worthington siguió:

─No apruebo lo que hicieron a escondidas pero reconozco que fue la juventud lo que los llevó a actuar de esa forma, me refiero al romance secreto que tuvieron y que nos escondieron a mí y a tu padre.

─Reconozco que fuimos imprudentes ─ respondió el joven con altura ─. Pero nos enamoramos, o, al menos, así lo sentí yo en ese momento. Le agradezco que haya sabido entendernos.

─Yo también fui joven y enamoradizo alguna vez, jovencito ─ sonrió el caballero y se puso serio otra vez ─. Solo quería disculparme si sufriste bajo mi techo, Peter, nunca fue esa mi intención y en cuanto a la criatura ─ suspiró hondo ─, siento que la hayan perdido, lo siento porque era mi nieto.

Peter pasó saliva antes de asentir porque tenía un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Worthington le pasó la mano y él se la estrechó. 

─ ¿Cuándo partirán? ─ quiso saber el joven.

─Mañana por la mañana porque quiero que Warren descanse esta noche y que McCoy le revise las heridas.

─Me gustaría platicar con él una vez más antes de que se vaya.

─Cuando gustes, Peter ─ respondió el caballero y se puso de pie. Estudió al joven con la mirada. El hijo de Magneto era un plebeyo pero reconocía que salvo la diferencia de clases, parecía la persona apropiada para su hijo. En el fondo, Worthington se planteaba lo adecuado que le hubiera asentado ese muchacho como yerno. 

─Me gustaría platicar con él ahora de ser posible.

─Pienso que le hará bien una conversación contigo ─ aceptó el aristócrata y lo invitó a seguirlo a la biblioteca donde estaba su hijo.

Logan se alejó de la puerta al oír que se acercaban a abrirla y subió a buscar los cigarros para Sharon. Worthington llevó al joven hasta la biblioteca. 

Warren estaba sentado junto a la larga mesa frente al tintero que Laura había dejado allí mientras trataba de estudiar esa mañana. Se lo veía cabizbajo. Peter esperó a que el caballero cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó enfrentado a su antiguo novio. El joven alzó los ojos tristes y sus miradas se cruzaron. Peter lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que por orgullo no hablaría así que decidió tomar él la palabra:

─Ahora está bajando la temperatura afuera y seguramente nevará en pocas así que no es conveniente que salgamos, pero si regresas meses después, en primavera o verano, podría llevarte a su tumba ─ Warren puso expresión confundida ─. Nuestro hijo yace enterrado en un sitio especial, no fue abandonado a su suerte, Cuando yo estaba convaleciente, se encargaron de bendecirlo y darle sepultura.

─ ¿Quién lo hizo? ─ preguntó a media voz.

─James Howlett ─ confesó Peter y calló.

Warren se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos y manos temblaban. Con afecto, Peter extendió la mano para apretarle el brazo. Worthington se estremeció bajo su toque, no solo por el tacto sino por la emoción que estaba conteniendo. Lloró y cuando Peter quiso ponerse de pie para acercársele y abrazarlo, le hizo un gesto para que desistiera.

Peter se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

Warren hipó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. No tenía más ni un ápice de mundana arrogancia y Peter pensó que así se veía más maduro y noble que cuando se hacía llamar arcángel y creía llevarse el mundo puesto. También lo vio desprotegido y recordó la frase que Logan había utilizado para consolarlo:

─Nunca olvidarás esto, Warren. Duele y cuesta pero aprenderás a convivir con ese dolor. 

─Lloro por el niño, Peter ─ suspiró ─. También por nosotros. ¿Crees que tú y yo… si yo no te hubiese dejado…?

─Creo que lo mejor para nosotros fue separarnos ─admitió con sabiduría y se puso de pie ─. Pero no te guardo rencor, no puedo sentirlo, y quiero que más adelante, cuando te sientas en condiciones y si quieres conocerla, te llevaré hasta su sepultura para que cerremos juntos esta herida.

─Gracias ─ musitó entre lágrimas.

─Adiós, amigo ─ despidió Peter sin resentimiento. No podía sentirlo hacia una persona destrozada como Warren y ya no podía guardarlo cuando había superado su abandono en compañía de Logan ─. Seguiremos caminos nuevos, estoy seguro de que serás feliz, y siempre nos unirá el amor que una vez nos profesamos y esta niño que perdimos.

─Adiós, Peter ─ contestó, tratando de secarse los ojos.

Peter lo abrazó y en medio de los sollozos, el joven se dejó abrazar. Después se separaron y salió a buscar a Logan. Lo encontró en el comedor disputando una partida que Sharon le estaba ganando y fumando cigarros con ella. Laura se había retirado. Peter se sentó junto al lobo y la dama le preguntó si quería unirse al juego. El joven aceptó.

………………

Ya estando más tranquilos todos, Hank examinó a los cuatro recién llegados y les hizo nuevas curaciones en las heridas. Después Logan y Peter subieron a saludar a Charles y conocer al bebé. Mientras lo sostenía en brazos, el muchacho declaró que la criatura se parecía a él simplemente porque era su hermano.

─Y si no se parece en aspecto, yo me encargaré de que se divierta y sea como yo fui de niño, ¿lo recuerdas, papá?

Erik sonrió. 

─Estoy seguro de que se divertirán juntos los dos, hijo.

Peter rio con ganas.

─Ya veo cuando más adelante me llames hijo y David voltee o lo llames hijo a él y voltee yo. ¡Ahora tienes dos, papá!

─Él tiene razón, Erik ─ congenió Charles sentado en la cama con los cojines mullidos a modo de respaldo. Pensó que el joven era hijo de su amante y hermano de su propio hijo y sintió desde el corazón el deseo de añadir ─. A mí también me gustaría tener dos, si me lo permites, Peter. 

El muchacho miró al Duque con extrañamiento. Desde que llegara a la casa lo había visto primero como un amable anfitrión y después como la pareja de su padre y el mejor amigo de su propia pareja, Logan, pero en realidad Charles podía convertirse en un padre para él. La propuesta lo aturdió primero para emocionarlo después.

─ ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! Gracias, Charles, o padre, o, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

─Como tú lo desees ─ respondió el Duque con indulgencia. 

David comenzó a sacudirse molesto en brazos de su hermano y antes de que llorara de hambre, Erik lo cargó para llevárselo a Gwen, que lo esperaba en las habitaciones dispuestas para ella. 

Peter se encogió de hombros y consultó el reloj que le había regalado Logan y no se lo quitaba del bolsillo.

─Parece que enseguida servirán la cena. Eso es bueno porque tengo hambre.

Charles asintió dándoles permiso a él y a Logan para que se retiraran, y así se quedó solo en su alcoba esperando a que Erik regresara para seguir pasando el tiempo juntos. 

Abajo, la cena transcurrió discreta, y los Worthington se retiraron temprano para descansar y emprender a primeras horas de la mañana el regreso a Inglaterra. El caballero pidió a Lady Xavier un carruaje porque no deseaba que su hijo volara estando deprimido y prefería que viajaran por tierra. Sharon se encargó de que tuvieran para la mañana un vehículo preparado y víveres suficientes para la travesía.

Charles siguió guardando reposo y les sirvieron la cena para él y para Erik en la alcoba. Gwen golpeó la puerta de la antecámara con David alimentado y limpio. Magneto recogió a su hijo y lo llevó al dormitorio. Charles quiso dejar de comer para cargarlo pero su amante le recordó que tenía que recuperar fuerzas, y lo arrulló mientras el Duque terminaba el plato. 

Charles estaba acostumbrado por su posición a mantenerse informado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, así que decidió preguntarle cómo había resultado la misión. Sabía que había sido un éxito pero necesitaba conocer los detalles. 

Erik le describió las distintas fases del plan que habían seguido, la presencia salvadora de Jean y que después se había unido a Sean para cooperar con la causa. Le explicó que era una joven como los mutantes que ellos deseaban ayudar y Charles estuvo de acuerdo y dispuesto a conocerla pronto. Después Erik le confesó lo que había descubierto en Stryker y la manera en que habían resuelto el problema borrándole la memoria. Sin embargo, añadió, MacTaggert seguía conociendo el secreto y, lo más peligroso, sospechaba del propio Duque.

Charles permaneció meditabundo, mientras observaba a su hijo que dormía sereno, acunado por su otro padre. Pensó en hacerle más adelante una visita al general para quitarle los recuerdos como lo había hecho Jean con los demás pero se dio cuenta de que esa no era la solución, al menos no en el largo plazo. No podía pasarse la vida alterando la mente de la gente que pudiera resultar peligrosa. Ni tampoco arriesgarse a usar su mutación como el único método para luchar contra sus enemigos. Tenía que existir otra salida, solo que todavía no definía cuál.

Erik continuaba arrullando enternecido a David y mientras lo hacía, recordó que por primera vez había cumplido una misión sin recurrir a la violencia ni a la venganza. Charles sintió la oleada de esa sensación y sonrió.

─Cumpliste tu promesa, Erik.

Magneto apartó la mirada de su hijo para posarla en su amante. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a la cabecera dejando al bebé en medio de los dos:

─Sí, Charles, y te aseguro que volvería a hacerlo. Tú aplacaste esa furia vengativa en mí porque tu amor me enseñó otro camino.

El Duque le acarició la mejilla. Se miraron. Charles no estaba en condiciones de tener relaciones aun pero eso no fue un impedimento para que se besaran ardientemente. Aun sin poder hacerse el amor, se necesitaban y complementaban con una fuerza que traspasaba el deseo carnal. Definitivamente estaban enamorados uno del otro y ese amor genuino los empujaba a crecer y a transformarse. 

Magneto había conseguido en Westchester lo que un año atrás creía imposible: reconstruir su vida y formar una familia de nuevo. Charles, el Duque de Westchester que un año antes no podía sentar cabeza y su madre apuraba con la necesidad de un heredero, hoy estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida y a sus dos hijos. 

……………

Hola, no quería despedir el año sin una actualización. Espero que les haya gustado y quería preguntarles si les gustaría leer algo más de Warren para más adelante porque una amiga me ha dado una gran idea. 

¡Felicidades!

Midhiel


	33. XXXIII

Dedicado a @KiKaLioncourty un gran agradecimiento por su ayuda.  
Una mención para @LuzAlvz y su sitio en Facebook “Wolvesilver para llevar” y un saludo muy especial a Luna.

XXXIII

El nacimiento de David transformó la vida en Westchester. Las dos matronas contratadas previamente llegaron con sus familias a la casa para instalarse y se encargaron de la alimentación y limpieza de la criatura, ambas supervisadas por Gwen, a quien Charles nombró cuidadora de su hijo. 

Erik atendió con devoción a su amante los tres días que guardó reposo y juntos pasaron el tiempo disfrutando del bebé. Ya tenía experiencia como padre, de hecho, era una doble experiencia con Peter primero y con Nina después, y lo llenaban de ternura las actitudes de Charles como padre primerizo. Le enseñó la manera más adecuada de acunarlo, en qué posición colocarlo para que la criatura durmiera más cómoda, algunos trucos para distraerlo los pocos minutos que el bebé permanecía despierto y muchas lecciones más. Los dos estaban fascinados con David, que gozaba de buena salud y tenía un carácter tranquilo. 

Hank dio el alta a su paciente y regresó a Edimburgo. Bajo su mirada clínica, el Duque tuvo un restablecimiento post parto perfecto.

Una de las primeras medidas que tomó Charles cuando dejó el reposo, fue llamar a su casa al doctor Whately para firmar el acta que declaraba al bebé su hijo y heredero de sus bienes. El notario aseguró que se encargaría de que el documento llegara lo más pronto posible a la Corte para su aprobación real. Como ya lo había decidido el Duque antes, por razones de seguridad, Erik no fue mencionado y legalmente David quedó registrado como hijo de Lord Charles Francis Xavier, Duque de Westchester, y de madre desconocida.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y el bebé aumentó de peso. Sharon se encargó de guiar a Gwen y a las matronas y esta nueva actividad le devolvió la energía que la vida monótona en la mansión alejada le había quitado con los años.

Kurt recuperó sus fuerzas, conoció al bebé y volvió a juntarse con Peter y con Laura. Pero su amigo pasaba ahora la mayor parte del tiempo con Logan. Kurt sintió que a pesar de la compañía de sus amigos, algo le faltaba. Ese vacío era el deseo de regresar para seguir ayudando a Sean y a su madre. Charles lo comprendió sin leerlo y le sugirió que retornara con ellos al continente porque esa actividad lo hacía feliz. Emma continuaba con su labor de reclutar mutantes que necesitaran ayudada y aunque por el momento decidió evitar un nuevo viaje a Genosha, el Duque y Worthington continuaban brindándole ayuda económica. 

Kurt lo pensó y decidió regresar para ayudarlos. Todos en la mansión lo despidieron con cariño ya que lo sentían como parte de la gran familia que se había formado en Westchester, y Charles le aseguró que las puertas de su casa estarían siempre abiertas. El joven viajó por la tarde con su teletransportación y esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, volvió a Westchester para dejarle al Duque una carta de agradecimiento en su despacho. Charles la leyó al día siguiente con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el muchacho cerúleo se encontraba con Emma y Sean, sano y salvo, y feliz por haber encontrado una misión en la vida.

El invierno crudo comenzó a ceder. Pronto llegaría la primavera y con ella el esperado baile de disfraces. Logan comprendió que cumpliría con su hija un año viviendo en Westchester. En un principio se había instalado allí para cuidar al Duque y a su madre de la presencia de Magneto pero dado que ahora los dos se habían vuelto una pareja estable y hasta tenían un hijo, tal precaución sonaba irrisoria. Además, aunque Laura disfrutase de la vida campestre, solía echar de menos el movimiento de la ciudad y padre e hija tenían una casa en Edimburgo. Logan seguía viajando a la ciudad por sus negocios pero no permanecía allí más de tres días. Solía llevar a la niña y a Peter para que lo acompañaran y cuando lo hacía, sentía que los tres eran una familia viviendo en su propio hogar. Esto lo llevó a pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano, podría proponerle al mocoso mudarse con él y Laura. Peter había madurado desde que llegara convaleciente a Westchester. Tal vez, sería hora de que juntos se mudaran a Edimburgo para construir su propia familia. Era una idea que le iba y venía frecuentemente, especialmente cuando viajaba solo. 

En uno de esos viajes solitarios a Edimburgo, aprovechó una mañana para visitar a un comerciante y cerrar un negocio. Cuando regresaba en su carruaje por las calles del centro, distinguió entre la multitud a una mujer vestida completamente de negro, (lo que indicaba que se encontraba de luto), y se la veía contrita. Caminaba despacio, con la cabeza gacha cubierta por un sombrero oscuro con plumas, y estrujando con sus manos enguantadas la bolsita de satén que traía en ellas. Logan reconoció a Moira de inmediato. La muchacha se paró frente a un escaparate, sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsita y se secó los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Howlet ordenó al cochero que detuviera el coche y salió a buscarla velozmente. 

Moira no notó su presencia hasta que escuchó un ansioso “señorita MacTaggert” y volteó.

─Señor Howlett, buenos días ─ saludó rápido por educación y, esperando que no hubiese notado sus lágrimas, dio media vuelta para seguir su marcha.

Logan estaba preocupado de verla así y con un salto quedó enfrentado a ella y le cerró el paso.

─ ¿Quién la acompaña, señorita? ─ interrogó porque era desconcertante que una joven de familia respetable como Moira caminase sola por las calles de Edimburgo. No estaba bien visto y, además, era peligroso.

─No me acompaña nadie, señor Howlett ─ hipó y juntó aire para erguirse y mirarlo a los ojos de manera desafiante ─. Volveré pronto a mi casa. 

─Déjeme llevarla, o, ¿tiene transporte?

─No ─ se sinceró ─. Salí de casa en un coche de alquiler que dejé en el sitio que fui a visitar ─ suspiró con aire fatigado ─… bueno, no tiene importancia dónde lo dejé. Solo necesito caminar… entrar en alguna iglesia tal vez… eso me aliviaría…

─Por favor, mi coche está estacionado en esa esquina ─ le señaló Logan, solícito, el vehículo ─. Puedo llevarla a dónde usted desee: una iglesia, su casa, la casa de alguna amiga, pero me preocupa verla en este estado y vagando sola por la calle.

Moira se pasó el pañuelo por los ojos y observó el carruaje. Logan no se atrevía a tocarla pero con un ademán encorvó el brazo para demostrarle que si ella aceptaba, la llevaría. La joven titubeó hasta que finalmente apoyó la mano enguantada sobre el antebrazo del mutante. Con delicadeza, Logan la guio hasta su coche, le abrió la puerta y le sostuvo la mano para ayudarla a subir. 

─ ¿Hacia dónde desea ir, señorita MacTaggert?

─No quiero volver a mi casa todavía ─ anunció la muchacha con tristeza, mientras se sentaba ─. El encierro allí me hace daño y me angustia más. Una iglesia sería lo mejor con su silencio, podría rezar, o platicar con algún sacerdote.

─Hay una iglesia a pocas cuadras de aquí ─ recordó Howlett ─. Le indicaré al cochero que nos lleve.

Moira lo pensó y rápido lo detuvo:

─No, mejor una iglesia no ─ decidió ─. No quiero volver a casa todavía y el sacerdote puede llamar a mi familia si me ve sola. ¿Adónde puedo ir, señor Howlett? ─ gimió desesperada.

─Puede quedarse en mi casa un momento, si así lo quiere usted ─ propuso el mutante lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. No era adecuado que llevara a una mujer soltera a su propiedad pero tampoco podía dejarla llorando en la calle ni obligarla a regresar a su hogar si ella no lo deseaba.

Moira asintió con cierto alivio.

─Me parece bien.

Logan se alejó para ordenar al cochero que los llevase a su casa y regresó para subir al coche. Se ubicó en el asiento enfrentado al de la muchacha y el carruaje se puso en movimiento. La mujer seguía triste y sacó una vez más su pañuelo para secarse los ojos. Howlett decidió que lo más adecuado sería darle privacidad y se entretuvo mirando el paisaje por la ventana. 

Finalmente Moira habló. No tenía la confianza suficiente con Logan pero era la única compañía con la que contaba en ese momento y el hombre se había mostrado atento y amable:

─ ¿Usted cree en las maldiciones, señor Howlett?

Él la miró extrañado.

─Soy bastante escéptico porque soy más bien una persona práctica por mis negocios.

Moira volvió a callar por unos minutos y luego preguntó:

─ ¿Alguna vez perdió a alguien importante? ¿Alguien a quien haya amado?

─Perdí a mi esposa hace ocho años. 

─ ¿Fue la madre de su hija?

─Así es.

Moira bajó la cabeza y se encerró en un silencio enigmático.

Logan no era bueno para consolar así que optó por dejarla en paz y seguir observando a través de la ventana para no incomodarla.

Llegaron hasta la casa. Howlett abrió la puerta del carruaje y ayudó a la mujer a descender. Entraron y ordenó al señor Hyde que dispusiera de un aperitivo para la señorita MacTaggert, después la acompañó hasta una salita donde recibía a las visitas informales. Era más pequeña, con menos mobiliario y tenía sillones más cómodos que los que había en la sala principal donde se reunía para asuntos de negocios.

Moira se sentó en un sillón y Logan fue a la licorera para ofrecerle coñac. Ella aceptó y cuando él le entregó el vasito, un paje entró con una bandeja que contenía un suculento aperitivo de masitas dulces y bocadillos salados. La joven se decantó por los dulces. Con la comida, la bebida y el ambiente familiar que transmitía la salita, se relajó.

Logan se sentó en otro sillón enfrentado a ella y bebió un poco de whisky.

Más aliviada, Moira sintió necesidad de platicar.

─Disculpe lo misterioso de mi dolor, señor Howlett.

─No debe disculparse por sufrir. Créame que lo sé, yo también pasé por un duelo difícil.

─Usted es viudo y podrá comprenderme ─ suspiró Moira ─. Se trata de mi prometido, el doctor Shaw.

Logan sintió un nudo incómodo en la garganta y tosió, fingiendo haberse atragantado con el whisky. 

─ ¿Está usted bien, señor Howlett?

─Sí ─ carraspeó el mutante y se frotó el pecho ─. Beber cuando hace frío suele provocarme tos. Pero me decía de su prometido.

─ ¡Desapareció! ─ soltó Moira perdiendo la compostura y lloró. Logan esperó con paciencia a que se sosegara y le ofreció una de las servilletas que había en la bandeja para que se secara el rostro ya que su pañuelo estaba completamente mojado a esta altura ─. Gracias, señor Howlett ─ hipó ─. Le decía que Sebastian lleva meses desaparecido. La última vez que lo vi, me dijo que viajaría a Irlanda y nunca más volvió. Mi padre no me dice nada porque no conoce su paradero pero creo que sabía la razón por la que había viajado. No sé si me abandonó ─ lloró ─. Pensé que me amaba. Pero si me ama y no me abandonó, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde cree usted que esté, señor Howlett?

Era una pregunta retórica pero Logan contestó con un: “No lo sé.” 

Moira se puso de pie. Se acercó al ventanal para mirar el jardín en lontananza y siguió confesando:

─El permanecer encerrada en mi casa, sin respuestas, sola con mi preocupación, me está enfermando. Mi padre no me entiende, él también está preocupado, pero no sé si por sus propios asuntos o por mi prometido. No quiere escucharme y dice que tenga paciencia. ¡Paciencia! En poco más de un mes tendría que casarme pero, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Ayer por la noche ya no soporté más la angustia y decidí pedir ayuda. Por eso hoy me escapé para ir hasta la casa del coronel Stryker, él es un hombre de confianza y supuse que me ayudaría. Pero descubrí que no regresó de Irlanda y parece que viajó en la misma época en que lo hizo Sebastian ─ volteó para mirar a Logan que trataba de mantener una actitud serena ─. Primero desapareció Sebastian y cuando fui a buscar ayuda, me entero de que la única persona que podría hacerlo también desapareció ─ lloró ─. ¡Parece una maldición! ¡No sé si estoy condenada! 

Logan se levantó para abrazarla y darle consuelo. Recordó que de esa manera había actuado con Peter la primera vez que lo vio tras la pérdida de su hijo. Pero antes de que se le acercara, Moira recuperó veloz la compostura y se acomodó los pliegos del vestido para calmar los nervios. Sentía que llorar y confesarse ante un hombre en su casa extraña no era propio de una dama y se lamentó por la incorrección.

─Le agradezco su atención, señor Howlett ─ reconoció con sinceridad y volvió al asiento para alzar su bolsita que había dejado allí ─. Fue muy cortés por haberse preocupado al encontrarme sola en la calle, por haberme traído hasta aquí y haberme escuchado. Desearía regresar a mi casa.

─Por supuesto ─ le indicó la puerta para salir de la sala ─. El cochero la llevará a la brevedad.

Ella llegó hasta el umbral y se detuvo junto a Logan.

─Gracias otra vez ─ repitió con suavidad ─. Es usted un buen hombre ─ se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras ─. Con respecto a lo que le conté de mi prometido, de mi visita al coronel, de mi dolor, de esta visita ─ suspiró ─, le pido discreción.

─Si teme que su padre se entere, le prometo que jamás lo sabrá de mí.

─Gracias.

Logan la acompañó hasta el umbral y por el camino pidió al señor Hyde que llamara al cochero para preparar el carruaje. Los animales que había utilizado ahora estaban descansando así que los mozos sujetaron otros a las barras. Howlett ayudó a Moira a subir y cuando el coche se puso en movimiento, la despidió gesticulando con la mano. Después entró en la casa. La situación de la mujer había revuelto su recuerdo de la muerte y el duelo por Kayla. Ahora Logan había rehecho su vida con Peter pero pensó en ocho años atrás, cuando creyó que moriría de la angustia después de perderla y cómo Laura lo había sacado adelante. Si no se había suicidado, o entregado a algún vicio, o deprimido hasta los huesos, había sido por su hija, apenas una niñita en ese entonces. 

Logan subió las escaleras como un autómata y se encerró en su recámara. Entró en el vestidor y abrió el armario para observar los trajes de su difunta esposa. Acarició algunos de los vestidos que recordaba que habían sido sus favoritos y le resurgió la idea de obsequiarlos. Alzó el de color uva y se lo llevó hasta la cama. Le provocaba extrañeza el no sufrir más la angustia que lo había aquejado antes de conocer a Peter. Aun amaba a Kayla y la amaría toda la vida pero ahora su alegría estaba ligada a Laura y a su mocoso. Sonrió. 

El señor Hyde lo interrumpió golpeando a la puerta. Necesitaba saber qué almorzaría para ordenar la preparación del menú. Logan iba a responderle con un plato sencillo pero le llegó de pronto un impulso por regresar a Westchester con Peter y con su hija. Se excusó con el mayordomo y le comunicó que volvería a la casa del Duque antes del almuerzo.

El anciano se mantuvo discretamente callado pero desde hacía un tiempo abrigaba sospechas sobre el corazón de su amo. Estaba lejos de imaginar que se trataba de Peter porque los dos amantes eran muy discretos.

Poco después de que el carruaje retornase de dejar a Moira, Logan subió en él con su equipaje y ordenó que se dirigieran a Westchester. Todo el camino se mantuvo con una sonrisa boba, pensando en su mocoso y en su hija. Cuando llegó, Laura y Sharon bajaron la escalinata para recibirlo con sorpresa ya que no lo esperaban hasta dentro de dos días más tarde. Howlett saludó a Lady Xavier besándole la mano enguantada y cargó entre risas a su hija que siempre se excitaba con su regreso.

─ ¿Dónde está Peter? ─ preguntó a la dama. Desde sus brazos, Laura rio porque la entretenía la devoción de su padre por el joven.

─En el establo atendiendo a Lobo ─ contestó Sharon.

Logan bajó a su hija y caminó rápido hacia las caballerizas. Laura iba a seguirlo pero la dama la detuvo apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro porque entendía que ambos desearían intimidad.

…………………

Peter estaba cepillando la crin de su caballo. Hacía frío para salir a cabalgar y por eso se entretenía atendiéndolo en las caballerizas. Estaba solo con él porque los mozos se habían retirado. 

Mientras se dirigía al establo, Logan olfateó solo el aroma de su amante y el del animal, comprendiendo que nadie los interrumpiría. Eran precavidos los dos y sus mutaciones, tanto sus sentidos agudos como la velocidad del muchacho, les permitían tener momentos de privacidad seguros de no ser descubiertos. Howlett llegó apresurado pero al ver al joven peinando con tranquilidad a su corcel, se detuvo y recargó la mitad del cuerpo contra el umbral para contemplarlo. Peter era apuesto y aunque ya fuera adulto, conservaba un aire travieso que lo fascinaba. 

─Hola, mocoso ─ lo saludó finalmente.

Peter volteó como resorte. No esperaba el regreso de su amante hasta dentro de algunos días así que fue una grata sorpresa.

Logan entró mientras el joven quitaba los pelos que habían quedado en el cepillo para dejarlo a un costado y extender los brazos hacia él. Se abrazaron y besaron riendo. El muchacho le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y Logan lo atrapó de la cintura. Howlett suspiró profundo porque al sentir su piel y reconocer su aroma, caía en la cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. 

Al concluir el beso, Peter lo miró entretenido e interrogante:

─ ¿Qué pasó? No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de días.

─No soportaba más las ganas de verte.

El joven sonrió extasiado porque Logan no era un hombre cursi que se andaría con semejante frase si no le surgía del alma. 

─Yo también te extrañé ─ confesó Peter.

Howlett lo besó con más énfasis. El caballo relinchó aunque estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto entre su dueño y el canadiense. En medio del beso, se abrazaron aun más y comenzaron a masajearse los cuerpos. La excitación fue instantánea y Logan pronto buscó los tiradores entre los hombros del muchacho para bajarle los pantalones. Podía distinguir entre el aroma cautivante de su mocoso que seguía sin haber nadie más a varias leguas de distancia. Una vez que se hubieron desecho de los tiradores y bajado los pantalones, se despojaron de las camisas para descubrirse el torso. Un extasiado Peter recorrió con la lengua el pecho desnudo de su amante.

Se quitaron las botas y con movimientos de los pies, consiguieron que sus pantalones quedaran sobre el piso cubierto de paja.

Logan miró alrededor y vio un montículo de heno. Parecía el lecho perfecto porque desnudos y con la ansiedad que tenían, no llegarían a sus recámaras. 

Peter también vio la colina de paja y entendió el mensaje. Fue a recostarse boca arriba encima de ella. La paja también le servía de abrigo porque hacía frío aunque fuera la hora más cálida y la excitación los estuviera acalorando. Sus cuerpos ardían y lleno de sudor, Logan se le recostó encima. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad mientras que Howlett le preparaba con los dedos el orificio para penetrarlo. Entró lentamente y después de ubicar su miembro, comenzó a moverse con vaivenes. Los dos gimieron y se devoraron a besos. Las hebras de heno se adherían a la espalda del joven y el mayor se las quitaba con las caricias y masajes. Frenético, Peter intentó una maniobra: alzó las piernas y las cerró alrededor de las caderas de su amante, cruzando los pies. Logan se apartó de su boca para jadear con fuerza. El muchacho le apresó los labios otra vez e hizo presión con las rodillas. Con tal movimiento, Howlett llegó al orgasmo y no tuvo tiempo de quitarse, por lo tanto su simiente se derramó en el interior del joven. Peter alcanzó el clímax y la suya se desparramó sobre el heno. Recuperaron el aliento de a poco. Cortaron el beso pero siguieron con los rostros casi pegados, sonriendo con complicidad. Peter le acarició con los índices las mejillas llenas de saliva y sudor. Logan lo abrazó contra su pecho. 

─ ¡Por Dios, mocoso! ─exclamó casi llorando ─. ¡Cuánto te amo!

Peter se relamió los labios. Sabía que su amante no bromeaba.

Logan lo apartó de su pecho y le sostuvo los hombros con las manos. Lo veía hermoso, más hermoso que nunca.

─Quiero que vivamos juntos, Peter. Tú, Laura y yo en Edimburgo como la familia que somos. No puedo casarme contigo formalmente pero puedo hacerte mi esposo en todas las formas posibles.

El joven quedó maravillado.

─ ¿Quieres llevarme a vivir contigo a tu casa?

─A nuestro hogar ─corrigió ─. Esa casa será nuestro hogar, tan tuyo como mío.

Peter había sido tomado por sorpresa y se le notó en la mirada. No le desagradaba la idea en absoluto solo que era algo que no había pensado antes.

Logan lo notó y comprendió que estaba siendo más rápido e impulsivo que el mutante más rápido de todos, una situación absurda que lo hizo sonreír.

─No es necesario que contestes ahora, Peter. Entiendo que desees meditarlo.

─Pero tú no lo meditaste, ¿o sí?

─No ─declaró con sinceridad ─. Solo me surgió de aquí ─ se llevó la mano al corazón.

─Yo tampoco necesito meditarlo, Logan ─ después rio ante la imagen de él, justamente él, en actitud reflexiva ─. Mi respuesta es sí, hoy, ahora y siempre.

Logan no pudo más que abrazarlo de cuenta nueva y robarle un nuevo beso.

El relincho inquieto de Lobo les indicó que los mozos se acercaban y en un santiamén, Peter se vistió y vistió a su amante. También quitó el heno humedecido y salieron los dos por una puerta lateral antes de que los hombres se hicieran presentes. 

………………

Más tarde Logan se reunió con Erik y Charles en el despacho de este, los tres sentados en sillas enfrentadas formando un círculo junto al hogar encendido, y los puso al tanto de su encuentro con Moira. El telépata leyó en su amigo la angustia de la joven y se apenó por ella porque le tenía cariño.

Erik, a quien esos no mutantes lo exasperaban, comentó ácidamente:

─Es una ironía que haya buscado ayuda en el hombre que mató a Shaw. Fue a pedir ayuda a su propio asesino.

─Moira no tiene la culpa ─respondió Charles y su amante notó cuánto lo había molestado el comentario. Esto le creó una culpa que el solícito Duque apartó enseguida, oprimiéndole una mano ─. De igual forma, esto nos recuerda que tenemos enemigos afuera. El general MacTaggert no participó de la misión y por lo tanto esa jovencita, Jean, no pudo borrarle la memoria como a los demás. Él sigue abrigando sospechas contra nosotros y si Stryker ni Shaw regresaron, puede sentir que sus sospechas son confirmaciones.

─Podrías hacerle una visita y borrársela tú, Charles ─opinó Logan, sacando un habano.

Erik se acercó a la licorera para servir tragos para los tres. Charles quedó en silencio, juntó las manos y apoyó las puntas de los dedos contra su mentón en actitud pensativa.

─Sería un plan simple y rápido que no solucionaría el problema de fondo ─ reflexionó el Duque ─. Nos resguardaría de Mactaggert y su escuadrón pero seguiríamos desprotegidos ante otros grupos anti mutantes. Además hay que pensar en nuestros otros hermanos ─ “hermanos” era un término que ya empleaba regularmente para referirse a los mutantes gracias a Erik ─. Kurt, Emma, Sean, y los que ellos reclutaron están indefensos, y aun no pueden viajar a Genosha.

─Lo extraño es que Stryker continúa en Irlanda ─ observó Howlett.

─Seguramente se habrá instalado en algún pueblo con sus hombres esperando a que acabe el invierno para abandonar esa isla ─ dedujo Erik, se acercó y le entregó a cada uno un vaso con whisky. Cuando se lo pasó a su amante, le pidió ─. Plantéale tu propuesta, Charles.

─Es algo que vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo, después de que Sean y Kurt fueron emboscados camino a Genosha ─ bebió un sorbo ─. Pienso que es necesaria mi influencia en la Corte y en un par de semanas iré a Londres para saludar al Rey y presentar a mi hijo. David es muy pequeño para viajar todavía pero hablaré en su nombre porque quiero que Su Majestad lo proteja como protege mi Casa y mis títulos.

─Hace un año que no pisas la Corte ─ recordó Logan.

─Por eso pienso que es adecuado que vaya ─ contestó el Duque ─. El Rey me dará una audiencia privada como lo hace cada vez que lo visito y platicaré con él con total franqueza.

Howlett estaba sorprendido y miró a Erik, que permanecía tranquilo porque con Charles ya había dialogado largo y tendido del tema.

─ ¿No es peligroso? ─ preguntó Logan, mirando a uno y a otro ─. Dejarías tu situación de mutante expuesta ante el Rey, Charles.

─Pero soy telépata ─ replicó para tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, su amigo no se serenó. 

Erik se acercó a la silla de su amante y le acarició el cuello como una muestra de apoyo.

─Yo iré con él, Howlett ─ comunicó ─. Es un plan que diseñamos los dos. Pero en Londres me hospedaré con Worthington y me presentaré en la Corte como parte de su comitiva para que no haya sospechas que me liguen a Charles. Estaré cerca de él cuando tenga su audiencia real y lo cuidaré y protegeré junto con Worthington.

Logan miró al Duque y notó por su sonrisa cómplice, que había aceptado que Erik lo acompañara si tomaba todos los recaudos para resguardar su identidad, algo que Magneto sabía hacer como nadie.

─ ¿Piensan viajar en dos semanas? ¿Qué hay de David?

─Mi madre estará más que gustosa de hacerse cargo de su adorado nieto ─ rio Charles.

─Peter también disfrutará el cuidarlo ─ añadió Erik.

Logan bebió un trago pensando que en ese lapso de tiempo quizás Peter ya no estaría en Westchester, sino viviendo en Edimburgo con Laura y con él. Pero tal vez sería importante que esperaran a que Charles y Erik regresaran de Londres para no dejar a Sharon y al bebé solos. Esto le propondría al joven esa misma noche.

El trío siguió platicando de otros asuntos más triviales: Logan les contó anécdotas de su corta estadía en la ciudad y un orgulloso Charles no pudo contenerse y habló emocionado de su hijito. Erik, enternecido, le dio la razón en cada palabra. Después Howlett se retiró y los amantes aprovecharon la intimidad para darse un beso.

………………


End file.
